


Mystery skulls - Broken hearts and memories

by shedrak1221



Series: Mystery skulls - Broken hearts and shattered memories [1]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 93
Words: 310,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/pseuds/shedrak1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious mansion, an angered ghost, a man broken by regret, a girl with shattered memories and a dog hiding secrets...<br/>Everyone connected by one dreadful night.<br/>Can they understand eachother before its too late? Can they fix the friendship lost in that cave...?</p><p>Relates the events of the video and what might happen next.<br/>Main story is finished, chapter 19.<br/>After that chapter it's adventure! Anything can happen!</p><p>This story has been written before the second video!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost

The rumble of the motor was always present.

Arthur had been driving for hours. He was driving to the haunted place the locals had informed them of. He was trying to calm his usual nerves prior to a job with music, the radio was blasting a song as always. He glanced at his two companions. Vivi, his old bluenette friend, and Mystery, their dog.

She, as always, could not help herself, and as usual exclaimed with joy.

 

"I can't wait to investigate that mansion. The the townsfolk said it appeared last year, out of nowhere. When one dude tried to enter, some ghosts kicked him out!"

 

Vivi was bouncing excited on her seat in the van, unable to keep quiet.

He was not so joyful. 

 

"I really can't understand how can you be this happy about the supernatural Viv."

 

Arthur joked with a grin.Even if he didn't like ghosts, he loved to see Vivi like this.

 

"You are a scardycat Arthur…"

 

Mystery barked in agreement.

Arthur rolled his eyes at them, not really offended, for it was true...

 

"Thanks pal, and they say dogs are a man’s best friend..."

 

Suddenly the van made a screeching noise, together with magenta sparks, in it's motor and engine.

Vivi looked at him sideways, with an inquisitive look.

 

"I thought you fixed the van last week?"

 

"I d-did!"

 

The van, after a minute of jolts and rumbles, came to a stop.

Arthur looked outside the window, and he didn't like one bit what he saw. A purple mansion, beating with the rhythm of a heart. He glanced at Vivi, only to find out she was already out of the van.

 

"Move Arthur! This place is not going to be investigated if you stay there!"

 

She opened the big wooden doors, and she was almost inside already.

The blond finally moved, quite quickly and nervously.

 

"Wait for me Viv!"

 

This was amazing for Vivi, it was almost like they had built this place for her. Wax candles, gothic furniture... hell, even a big chandelier on top of some big wooden stairs. She was amazed. But Arthur, on the other hand, was creeped out.

It didn't help any when the doors closed shut on their own, leaving them in complete darkness.

 

"Ahh! S-shit! I can't see! Viv did you bring a lighter?"

 

"No, i'm so-"

 

She didn't finish, for a magenta little fire appeared out of thin air, and then crept closer to the candles.

They watched in awe as after one was lighted, every single one also did, in order, following the unnatural beating of the house, until the very chandelier became eerily illuminated with a light only the supernatural could provide.

Meanwhile Arthur was trying to open the doors in a fit of panic, a group of spirits appeared in the hall, chanting as the beat went.

They surrounded the trio, fascinating Vivi and making Mystery and Arthur shiver.

Vivi raised her hands, and exclaimed with a glint in her blue eyes.

 

"You are so cute!"

 

As if on cue, the specters distorted menacingly, growing fangs and glowing eyes.

Guided by his survival instinct, Arthur dashed for the nearest hallway. With a bark, mystery ran after him, Vivi being the last to realize the danger.

Arthur screamed angrily, as he leaded ahead, running fast.

 

"Vivi if we get out of this one you owe me a month of vacation!"

 

They were running ahead, unaware that mere meters forward a possessed armor was swinging the very sharp sword on its grip.

Vivi was the one to notice.

 

"Dodge!"

 

He dodged below, while she, being more athletic, jumped up, far from the sharp weapon.

After the roll, they both stared in horror at Mystery’s missing head. Arthur was about to scream, only to be baffled by his head popping out of nowhere. Mystery barked, not having a single scratch.

 

**"Oh ho ho ho hooo"**

 

They could only put on a dumb face as the drawings on both walls moved, eyes fixed on them.

The paintings came out of their canvases for a second, with sharp claws and fangs just like the spirits from before, menacingly close to them.

 

**"Ohhh yeah!"**

 

They jumped out of their skins. Arthur held mystery on his arms, while Vivi supported all their weight, wondering how these two could move so fast when scared.

Her thoughts were cut off, because the floor opened at their feet. They did not notice, just seconds before, that the woman portrait on their left had pulled a cord, activating the trap.

 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

 

They were falling on a seemingly endless pit. Apart from them, there were objects which seemed to go up, floating.

They passed three mirrors. Vivi saw her eyes, filled with pure blackness in her reflection.

 

"Wha-?"

 

At the same time, the mirror near Mystery cracked, as if the mirror showed something not quite right.

As well, if Arthur had looked at the mirror behind him he would have not found the reflection of his mechanical left arm...

In between Arthur's endless scream and Mystery's whimpers, she noticed that Mystery and herself were gaining distance from Arthur, who was freaking out.

 

"Help!"

 

"Arthur! Grab my hand!"

 

He tried to reach her, but he only managed to touch the tip of her fingers, before falling deeper and faster than them.

He dangled in the air hopelessly, losing sight of his companions.

It turns out the pit had an end.

 

"Umpf!" He groaned, seeing darkness around. "Owwww that freaking hurt... where the hell am I?"

 

He analysed the room. It looked like a basement. On top of some stairs laid a huge coffin.

He cursed his luck when it began to move, opening slowly.

 

"Skel- skele-"

 

A skeleton appeared from inside the coffin. A big ghost, dressed in a black tuxedo, with a skull floating without a neck, and his ribs outside his frame. Arthur was frozen in fear on the spot, as the ghost seemed to ponder something, grasping the orange beating heart on his chest.

Then its face contorted in one of pure hatred, and focused on the frozen man below.

The ghost approached him, floating with elegance, pointing an accusing finger at Arthur.

 

"Fuck... Its you i hate the most!"

 

Arthur just managed to say one word.

 

"Me?..."

 

The ghost gave a tired growl and clenched his fists.

 

"Yes. You idiot, you! Just my luck that you are so smart..."

 

The spirit closed his eyes, only to open them with flaming purple pupils, filled with anger. The fire pits in the room burst in flames.

 

"Maybe like this you will remember me?"

 

In one swift motion, the ghost invoked fire out of nowhere, and enveloped his skull. Arthur saw the fire form a pompadour just like...

His amber eyes widened, his face showed horror.

 

 "L- Lewis."

 

He remembered Lewis.

He wanted to ask and say so many things, but his cowardice was stronger, stopping him from saying anything.

His legs ran. They ran as fast they could, for behind him was a ghost wanting to kill him, chasing fast through halls, engulfed in fire.

As he ran, Arthur ended up opening a door leading to a kitchen. He saw Vivi and Mystery raiding a fridge, about to eat two sandwiches too big for them.

He would have joined in in other circumstances... He decided to scream instead. And of course, keep running.

 

"Ruuuuuuun!"

 

"Arthur?"

 

He was already out of the kitchen.

 

"Just run!"

 

"Why? Wait wha-?"

 

Fire erupted from the hall Arthur came from And Vivi did not need any more explanations, she dropped the sandwich.

Arthur was running at an impossible speed, searching frantically.

 

"Where the hell is the damn exit?!"

 

Vivi just shrugged, Mystery debated why the ghost behind them was so furious.

They were running through endless rooms, halls, evading the enraged spirit chasing them.

Eventually, Mystery came to a halt, realization dawning on him. The ghost ignored him and continued to chase Arthur. That only confirmed his suspicions.

It was Lewis.

The day he died everything went to hell...

 

* * *

 

 

They worked solving mysteries in the country. His humans loved the supernatural, well, Arthur not so much, but he loved his friends more than anything, so he went along with Vivi and Lewis. They had been together for many years, the three of them always united, being the perfect group, always sticking together. But that had changed. It seemed, Arthur was feeling down, feeling useless, like a third wheel in the group. He was always the one kidnapped, used as bait and always scared, but he loved his friends too much to quit...

It didn't help that Lewis and Vivi had become closer to each other, that didn't help at all. Lewis and Vivi spent less time with him, leaving Arthur to develop feelings of loneliness.

They were going to search a supposed haunted cave this night, and Arthur didn't like it one bit.

 

"We're almost there gang."

 

Lewis smiled at them while he drove, receiving a hug from Vivi.

Arthur, who was sitting in the back of the van, just averted his gaze from the laughing couple.

They finally arrived. The cave had a look that said enter but don't get out to Arthur. And he tried to reason with his friends.

 

"Guys I don't think this is a good idea."

 

Mystery growled in agreement, for he had sensed evil in here, just by being near. He was not a normal dog per se.

Lewis, as always, tried to be protective and brave.

 

"Arthur, don't worry, I'll protect you ok?"

 

And as always, Arthur trusted. He always had been a follower...

 

"Ok Lewis…You guys always do…"

 

They didn't see the sad expression crossing Arthur's face, always the one protected.

Going deeper into the cave they found two openings. The left one went up, while the right one down.

Lewis usually made the group split up, increasing the chances of finding something. This time was not different.

 

"Arthur, seeing that you are hugging me and not letting go, you come with me. Vivi, take Mystery with you."

 

Lewis was always so sure of himself, always making the right choices. And they always followed with a nod.

They separated, but Mystery growled and did not obey, letting them advance. He knew something was going to go badly at any moment.

 

"Wow, check those stalagmites!"

 

Lewis glanced down the huge cliff they had ended on; the cave had lead them to a big opening full of pointy, sharp, and dangerous stalactites. The height of the cliff was huge, anyone who fell there would probably die.

They didn't put enough attention to the fact that the room was crowded by bright green fog.

Arthur's arm began to turn green...

 

_**"It would be so easy to just shove him down..."** _

 

"Le-"

 

He tried to speak. Sadly, the left part of his body was acting by itself. He wanted to scream, warn his friend about what was happening, but he couldn't, the voice wouldn't let him. He approached the unsuspecting man, who still was glancing down, hovering dangerously near the edge, trying to see Vivi.

 

"Hey Vivi can you hear me?!"

 

_**"Do it."** _

 

Half his face twisted into an insane grin as he gave a unnatural strong push to Lewis' back, with his now green arm.

Arthur's right side filled with horror and tears as his friend fell, his left side grinned like a demon.

Lewis’ expression filled with shock and betrayal, he only could see his friend’s laughing smile.

The fall was quick.

The spikes punctured Lewis almost everywhere, making his purple clothes red. His body was full of pain, but what hurt the most, was knowing who did this to him. Before his vision went black he heard Vivi scream...

Arthur heard her too, she was down there. Her path had provided a first class view of Lewis' death.

He clutched his left arm, trembling, trying to control it, grasping it with all his strength, fearing what else it could try to do.

 

"God, oh god, oh god, oh g-"

 

_**"Now, now, don't cry puppet, you wanted him gone, didn't you? You should be HAPPY."** _

 

Mystery had followed Lewis and Arthur, just in time to witness the tragedy. He could only try to save Arthur now. A demon residing on the cave had taken advantage of his feelings, making him easy to take over.

The possession would only spread to his whole body, and eventually, his whole mind. That meant...

 

"I'm sorry Arthur, I'm doing this for your own good."

 

He transformed into his true form, a huge wolf like creature with six tails.

He tackled Arthur, not wasting any time. he bit hard his left arm, to tear it off.

 

"Aaaahhrghhhhh!"

 

Arthur screamed as he fell in agony, Mystery, being now big as a bear, pinned him to the floor. The razor sharp fangs tore his arm off, right before his shoulder.

Mystery let go, and threw the arm down the cliff.

Arthur held his bleeding shoulder, glancing in fear at Mystery, who only lowered his muzzle in sadness.

As any normal human would, after all that, he fainted, skin returning to its normal color.

 

"Done."

 

Mystery didn't want his friend to bleed out, so he used one of his long six tails to burn the wound. That would do until Arthur arrived to a hospital.

He laid his friend on his back, and went in search of Vivi.

He found her, also fainted on the floor, next to Lewis' corpse. But it was not by shock that she had fainted, some magenta sparks were floating around her eyes.

Lewis had made her forget him, Lewis didn't want her to suffer, to mourn him.

Mystery would respect that. So he carried both of them outside, careful of not dropping them.

He placed them against the van. He got out Vivi's telephone from her pocket and dialed the emergency number with ease, using his powers.

He was a powerful spirit, capable of many things... but he failed to protect what he cared for most.

He put a surprising good act as a human when someone answered.

 

"Ravenwood hospital, who is it?"

 

"Hello, I need help, I have found some kids passed out on this road. I don't know what happened, but one is missing an arm."

 

"Could you please give us the location?"

 

When the ambulance arrived, they found the two boys and a dog next to a van.

They never found out who had called.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Out of his flashbacks, Mystery ran, and followed the magenta trail. If he didn't stop Lewis, he feared what would be left of Arthur.

Lewis had finally managed to corner the bastard, and now, he would have revenge. Arthur was trying to get as small as possible against the wall. Lewis took speed, coming from the end of the hallway.

He would crush him against the wall and burn him to dust.

Or he was going to do so, until Vivi got in the way.

Lewis stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting to hurt Vivi. Arthur glanced shocked from behind her, questioning why she had blocked the blow.

Vivi opened her eyes, seeing that the ghost had not crushed her. His beating golden heart began to come towards her. She gave a good look at the ghost.

He was familiar...

Just as she was going to grab the heart, she was pulled away by Arthur, who took the distraction and ran in an impulse.

Lewis' heart fell to the ground, cracking and turning blue, filled with sadness. He saw Vivi glancing back at him, wanting to talk to him, only to be dragged more towards the exit.

He had wanted to return part of her memories, to talk to her, and HE got in the way. 

Well no more!

He began to pour out all his anger and bitterness, out of control, turning it into a mighty exploding fire, that engulfed all, burning everything on its way.

Arthur, Vivi and Mystery had reached the exit. Just then, the explosion's force pushed them out the door, sending them flying.

They got to their feet quickly.

 

"Get in the van! Now!"

 

Mystery did not need to be told twice, as he already had jumped in, barking for them to follow.

 

"But we could help h-!"

 

"Viv, just get in the van, please!"

 

He shoved her inside and closed the door.

The van worked, thank heavens. He drove away as fast as he could, not looking back.

Meanwhile, the ghost was watching them go from a window. He had no more power to use to try to catch them. He took his now broken heart and opened it. It was a locket Vivi gave to him, inside was a picture of both hugging, from when he was alive.

He used his last bit of energy to manifest himself as how he was before. A tear ran down his now pale cheek, as he wished to be with her, fading away.

 


	2. Ponderance

"Arthur." 

 

He did not answer nor look at her, he kept his eyes on the road.

 

"Arthur!"

 

This time she rose her voice.

How could he look her in the eye? How could he hide the fact that that ghost was Lewis?

He knew she deserved to know, and if she continued wondering why the ghost was so focused on him, she eventually would.

But he was a fucking coward. She would hate him, she would despise him, she would be devastated, she wou-

 

"Arthur, please."

 

She was now looking at him with a worried glance, not for what had happened, but for how was he.

He looked like he was going to have a heart attack, with pale skin and trembling frame.

Usually, he got scared, and this wasn't the first time he got in danger, for he was a magnet for cults... But this was different, it was worse.

He let a shaky breath out.

 

"I'm sorry vivi, I- I'm fine, just a little shaken. I d-don't know why that ghost was so adamant with chasing me. Lets drop this one job, please?"

 

He pleaded her with his amber eyes, hoping she would accept, wanting to just drop the talk.

Vivi nodded, not quite agreeing, but she would leave him some space to calm down.

They arrived to their motel, without a single more word said, having been driving in complete silence except for Mystery’s worried whimpers.

 

"Goodnight Viv."

 

"Goodni-"

 

He had already gotten inside his room, not looking her in the eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi couldn't sleep. She pondered for hours what had happened. That ghost had looked at her with shock first, and then with despair, full of sadness, like if he longed for her. She knew that Arthur was hiding something, she knew. She knew when Arthur tried to lie, and he was horrible at it.

Did something happen while they were apart after falling in that pit?

She would try to get answers tomorrow, when he was more calm.

She eventually fell asleep, tired from all the running.

On the other room, Arthur laid crying on the bed, exhausted.

He had been trying all last year to remove this guilt and pain, only managing to hide it deep inside. The nightmares came often. He had murdered his best friend. He didn't mean to, but he did. Now all was back with Lewis' sudden return, wanting revenge.

As he sobbed, Mystery tried to console him, moving his tail nervously.

 

"It wasn't your fault."

 

Arthur knew what Mystery was in reality, and so, he didn't freak out by his voice, reassuring him of his innocence.

He turned his face to look at him, clenching his fists.

 

"But it was ME who pushed him! With my own hand. I have this metal thing here to remind it, every single fucking day! It was my fault and you know it, had I not been that fucking weak Lewis would still be alive."

 

He was looking at his metal arm with pure hate, like he could destroy it by just looking at it.

He had gotten up, and had approached the mirror in the room. He was a mess, all night awake, red eyes, hair messy.

Mystery was always calm, always wise.

 

"Look, maybe if we told Vivi and-"

 

Arthur cut him off, rolling his eyes.

 

"And what would I say exactly?... Hey! Remember that funeral i went to, of that guy you didn't know? The one i was crying my eyes out? Well it turns out he was our friend!  But you forgot him, ‘cause i killed him! I really didn't lose my arm in an accident, like you thought, when you woke up in the hospital! I lost it when i killed him in that cave, and you just believed I cut it with some sharp thing in there. He is that ghost we saw in the mansion, wanting to kill me. Sorry i have lied to you and destroyed everything you loved?..."

 

The sarcasm could have been seen in the room.

Mystery just lowered his head at the fast rambling of his depressed friend.

Arthur turned away from the dog, and faced again the mirror.

 

"No, pal, it would break her heart to know Lewis is dead… And that it is my fault. I can't do that to her."

 

Because deep inside, he had wanted Lewis to take revenge, to let him do whatever he wanted with him. When he saw him emerge from the coffin he had wanted to say sorry, to cry, to hug him. But he was a coward, and ran, and took Vivi with him. Lewis wouldn't have hurt her, had he not been there. The raging explosion was caused by his presence... He should maybe had let them see each other.

But what if she remembered that day in the cave?

It worried him more that she saw Lewis' grotesque death than her hating him.

He hated himself enough for the three of them, he spent every day after the accident loathing himself.

Mystery just nuzzled himself against Arthur's wet cheeks, incapable of doing anything to help him.

If only he had spoken that day, if he had been quicker...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis pondered in his coffin, while trying to regain some energy.

He had to find Vivi. He had to tell her, tell her she was with a killer, she was in danger being with Arthur.

Arthur...

The room grew colder by just thinking about him.

Tomorrow night he will have gathered enough power to get out of his mansion, outside.

He would find him, he would KILL him. But most importantly, he would tell Vivi the truth first. He will return her memories, omitting her the vision of green mixed with red.

He erased her memories to save her from that.

When he died and became a ghost he could have used his little bit of will and power to try to end Arthur, he had wanted to. But Vivi's screams changed his mind. With being a ghost for so little time, he hadn't any experience of how to control his powers. He had ended up erasing his existence completely from her mind, and then he faded into a deep sleep.

When he woke again, he was alone where he died. The tall spikes reminded him of the betrayal and pain. He roamed without knowing what to do.

He then began to learn about his afterlife, how to be a ghost. He had a will for revenge so strong that he gained a lot of spiritual power, able to do many things, like invoke fire and manifest himself. Something quite impressing, for many ghosts spent decades trying to be able to do so. Other spirits soon gathered around him, attracted by it, aiding him...

He then decided to make a mansion just like Vivi would have liked, even with food so she wouldn't be hungry. He tried to scare a little the locals, just a little. After all, he never had been a bad guy, all the contrary. But he had to be noticed, and his emotions were to strong to ignore. He knew Vivi would eventually come, attracted to the supernatural. And she did…

But he failed...

This time he would not be messing it up. He had all eternity to take revenge, he only had to be patient, it would not kill him to wait another day.

Because he was already dead.

 


	3. Guilty

Vivi had been trying to talk all day to Arthur. When she woke up, she knocked on his door, to no avail. She guessed he would still be sleeping. But after some hours, she tried again, worried that he had not come outside to eat.

 

"Art, open, its me Vivi."

 

From inside came a groan. The only answer. So she had to speak again.

 

"You haven't eaten anything all day. We need to talk."

 

It took hi ma while to retort. He did quietly.

 

"Viv, i'm not feeling well, I will come outside later, ok?"

 

Again, she knew he was trying to lie, but she let him be, deciding to go and buy some groceries. Maybe that would cheer him up enough to come out.

When she came back the sun was already setting.

Again she tried. If Vivi was something, it was persistent.

 

"Guess what i have bought? doritos! Come on Artie, you can't say no to that! Let me in."

 

Complete silence.

This was getting on her nerves.

She knocked with more force.

 

"If you don't come out of there, or let me in in an hour, i will not let you rent any dvds this month! You hear me? I will be waiting in my room, you lazy chicken!"

 

She gave a kick to the door and left with a huff.

Arthur shivered inside, sitting in a corner with his metallic arm removed, which laid on his lap.

 

"Man… She's pissed."

 

The dog tried to reason once more.

 

"You should really consider going outside. Besides, shes right, you have to eat something."

 

"I know…"

 

Arthur had been trying to focus in other things than his toughs, his metal arm was a good option... He was now fixing it a little with his tools, fumbling with the cables, but in reality the arm was perfectly fine.

 

"Let me just fix this here and I will go tell her the truth..."

 

Mystery knew he was just trying to postpone the inevitable.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi sat on her bed, devouring some pizza, because she got more hungry when angry.

 

"What is his problem? It was just another ghost. He should be used to it by now. Why can't he tell me what happened? It's not normal, something is clearly wrong with him."

 

Lewis felt a pang of sadness as he watched her.

Always so kind and worried about others. Even if they didn't deserve it…

He had found her surprisingly easy. Once he had seen her back in the mansion, he felt drawn to her, like a magnet. He had just followed his beating heart, like in a trance, to finally be at her side.

Now, the only problem was how not to startle her.

This time he didn't want Arthur to interrupt, so he quietly locked the door. He then projected himself in front of her, but at a distance, so he was not a menace for her.

She just continued looking and devouring her pizza, not noticing the tall ghost.

She did not change one bit...

 

"Vivi."

 

He tried to speak calmly and quietly, but his voice still came with that unnatural echo.

She finally lifted her head. It took her a couple of seconds to process she wasn't alone anymore.

 

"Waaaaaaah!"

 

She jumped backwards, and sent the remaining pizza everywhere.

Including Lewis' face.

She really didn't scream out of fear, but for surprise, not expecting the ghost to have followed them.

Lewis removed the pizza from his skull, and raised his hands up, trying to show he didn't mean any harm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur heard the scream, Mystery was already growling madly. He put his metal arm on as fast as he could.

 

"Mystery, is Lewis…?"

 

"Yes."

 

Arthur got out of the room in a flash.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Vivi, please don't run."

 

"You are the ghost of yesterday! Why were you trying to harm my friend?! What are you doing here? IN MY ROOM? WHAT IF I JUST CAME OUT OF THE SHOWER?!"

 

Lewis had expected a lot of reactions, except this one. Vivi had come closer, ready to take him on, and was accusing him. He took a few steps back, because he had feared her wrath in life. It seemed that that hadn't changed in death.

 

"Let me explain! I didn't mean to invade your privacy, really, i'm sorry, just let me talk."

 

Vivi relaxed a little, letting the ghost talk.

He took a deep unneeded breath through his skull, and let it out. 

 

"I am an old friend of yours, I… I died a year ago, and you forgot me…"

 

"Why would I forget you if you were important to me?"

 

"Because I made you forget me."

 

She tilted her head in confusion, for it was true he was familiar.

But why? What happened?

Vivi heard banging on the door, and Arthur cursing.

 

"Viv! Can you hear me?! Please, are you ok?! Open!"

 

Lewis glanced back to the door, so glad he had locked it. He could take care of the bastard later.

Right now he had to explain himself, because Vivi was just looking at him with a confused face.

 

"Do you remember a cave a year ago?" Vivi nodded. She wondered what he had to do with that place, that was where Arthur lost his arm. "I erased your memories of me in there, because you saw my death."

 

"That doesn't explain why you were so violent yesterday."

 

"Doesn't it ring any bells? I was chasing my murderer, Vivi. Arthur KILLED me."

 

Of course, she reacted angrily at such accusation. She frowned and screamed at him.

 

"He would never do such a thing! You must be wrong!"

 

This couldn't be right.

He came closer to her, and grasped carefully her face.

 

"I only speak the truth, please, believe me! I can show you what happened that night. Allow me to show you… Please."

 

She nodded, because curiosity took over.

Vivi's eyes were enveloped in magenta, the memories of Lewis came back to her. How they met, their time together, solving mysteries with Arthur and Mystery... And how close they were.

But then the visions became green. She saw through Lewis' eyes the cave, the big abyss with sharp spikes below. He turned around, only to see briefly Arthur's grin as he pushed him down, down to his death, down to-

The vision stopped, Lewis left the details in the air.

Vivi gasped in shock, not quite believing what she had seen.

 

"Lewis, I-I, how could you make me forget?! Why? Arthur would never…!"

 

Lewis spoke slowly, like you would with a scared child.

 

"I had to. He did murder me, Vivi. You saw."

 

She held her head between her hands, crying, too much information having entered in her mind.

Lewis wanted to hold her and console her, so he reached for her.

But then the door opened. Arthur had lockpicked the door.

It seemed that he had some brains after all.

Arthur stood there, seeing Vivi crying, forgetting his fear for Lewis temporarily.

It didn't last long.

Lewis had reacted instantly, his hair grew in flames. Arthur stood his ground, not wanting to leave, wanting to talk, but he was also terrified, his voice trembled.

 

"Lewis, listen t-"

 

Lewis would have none of it. He punched his face, and sent him to the ground. His heart beated in rage, too focused on his anger.

 

"Shut up, you backstabbing...!"

 

He rose his fist once again, this time with fire.

Arthur closed his eyes, waiting for it. When he heard a stomp he flinched.

He felt nothing.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Mystery tackling Lewis, trying to protect him. He was in his true fearsome form, making Lewis retreat, who never had seen him before in this shape. From Mystery's mouth emanated a red energy, which seemed to burn Lewis. It drained all his energy, slowly making him fade, and eventually disappear from the room.

Vivi backed away from both of them, all she knew broken into pieces. Arthur now a murderer, followed by a big wolf demon.

What could she believe now?

 

"Are you ok, Viv?"

 

Arthur was getting to his feet, gasping for air while rubbing his jaw, where he had received Lewis punch.

 

"Did you really kill Lewis?"

 

He froze.

She was looking at the floor, but he could see the hesitation in her face, the doubt…

The hate.

She knew.

She suddenly faced him, filled with anger. She screamed at him, and the only thing keeping her in place was the fact that there was a unknown creature doubling her size at Arthur's side, probably ready to protect him.

 

"Why?! How could you do that?! Were you jealous?! Are you happy now that he's gone?! This is why you were so scared yesterday, this is why you didn't tell me anything. You liar!"

 

Arthur knew she was right. This made his last bit of hope and dignity crack, he couldn't take it anymore.

He said the first words that came to mind.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

He got out of the room, away from her wrath, ignoring Mystery's voice telling him to stop.

But this time he didn't want to swallow this guilt, he didn't want to hide it, he didn't want to suffer. He was going to face Lewis.

Even if that took his life.

Vivi watched as Arthur ran to the streets, getting inside the van and driving away.

Mystery approached her, slowly.

 

"What are you? And what did you do to Lewis?"

 

He reverted to his usual form, and received an incredulous look from her.

Her own dog...

What was Mystery?

 

"It's me, please don't be alarmed, I would never hurt you. Don't worry, Lewis will be probably at his mansion, I promise, he's fine. I just wanted to protect Arthur, Lewis was going to kill him at this rate. And he should not, because Arthur is innocent."

 

She looked at him warily, unsure as if to trust him.

Mystery was losing his patience.

 

"Vivi, it wasn't Arthur who killed Lewis."

 

She shook her head.

 

"I saw Arthur pushing him, you are just trying to excuse him! And what even are you?!"

 

Mystery growled in exasperation.

 

"No. Look, I'm a spirit centuries old, ok? I know a lot about the supernatural life. I can recognize a possession when I see one. Some evil being made Arthur kill Lewis in that cave. What arm did he use to push him? Just think Vivi!"

 

"His… Left arm…But he…"

 

"He now has a mechanical arm because I tore his real one off. The possession began there, had i not done it, you would have two ghost friends now."

 

It did make sense, she knew Arthur, he would never hurt a fly, much less kill.

Right after he lost his arm, he had been depressed, all happiness was gone of him. She sometimes would hear him at night, crying, cursing, or waking suddenly from a bad dream. She always thought it was the trauma of losing a limb. But no, it was worse.

It was the loss of a friend. And Arthur only blamed himself.

She put a hand on her mouth, just imagining what his friend had been trough.

She held Mystery against herself, fearing what Arthur might do in his actual state of mind.

 

"I have to find him... Do you know where he went?!"

 

"Yes, and we must hurry. He is going to see Lewis… And you know he doesn't share our point of view."

 

 


	4. Rage

Arthur could see the eerie mansion on the horizon. It appeared clearer and more solid as he got closer.

He parked the van outside, took a deep breath and got inside.

This time, everything was darker though. No lighted candles, no ghosts, the armors laying thrown on the floor, and even the paintings were missing it's contents.

Everything was just… Empty.

 

"Lewis?!"

 

He wandered deeper into the halls. He would have thought this was a horrible idea, were not for the fact that he didn't care for himself anymore. This time he was alone, Vivi would not be in the way, she would be safe. She would not see whatever happened within Lewis' lair, and he preferred it that way.

He didn't notice the shadow following him from not far away.

Lewis had been stopped again, this time by Mystery, who drained all his power. Sending him back here.

Who knew what the dog was hiding?

But now his killer had come to this place, alone.

Lewis began to question this guy's sanity.

Did he really think he could leave this place alive? Was he just trying to get rid of him permanently with an exorcism? Was this a joke for him?

It didn't matter, he was enjoying the moment, like a lion waiting to jump on its prey.

 

"Lewis! Please! I know you are in here! Come out, please?!"

 

A big shadow came from behind him, and it covered almost all the room. Arthur gulped. He was shaking like a leaf, but he gathered the courage enough to face the ghost. He turned, only to see big fiery pupils looking back at him, like sharp knives. Lewis was standing at his full height, with his gaze full of amusement.

 

"Hello. Arthur."

 

Lewis dragged his name in his echoey voice, like it was the worst word you could muster in the world.

 

"I really wonder what are you doing in here, usually you run… **Am I not scary enough?** "

 

He began to walk in circles around him, enjoying the fear and despair of his murderer.

Arthur held up his hands and mumbled something, not quite managing to get it out, overrun by fear.

Lewis leaned closer.

 

"What was that? I cannot hear you well, maybe its that I'm missing my ears…"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

He heard him this time.

Lewis laughed maniacally, and his minions appeared from everywhere. They surrounded the trembling man, who was backing slowly away from the ghost. They showed him their fangs and claws.

 

"Funny, an apology…" His ghostly eyes glinted, and his hair blazed. "Do you really think that will change anything?!"

 

He grabbed Arthur by his collar and floated off the ground, letting Arthur's feet flailing in the air.

 

"Look at me, look at what i am now. For fucks sake Arthur, i'm nothing but bones, I will never be able to live again! You made me be like this. And for what I wonder… To be with Vivi? Because you wanted to know what it felt like to murder someone?"

 

At each word his fire grew brighter and more distorted, giving Arthur some burns.

 

"I didn't mean to, i swear! Let me explain!"

 

Frustrated, Lewis threw him to the floor, breaking in the process his mechanical arm, leaving it nonfunctional and twisted. It hurt like it was real, rendering him speechless.

 

"Explain what, why you killed me? No, i don't think i need to know."

 

Just as he was about to stab Arthur's chest with his own hand, the doors flew open. Vivi and transformed Mystery entered the scene.

 

"Lewis stop!"

 

Vivi was disturbed to see Lewis like this, for he was not a monster, the Lewis she knew was a gentle giant who only could hug you to death.

Hearing her voice, Arthur got into a sitting position and glanced with sad eyes at her.

 

"Vi-vi? What the hell are you doing here? Leave!"

 

Lewis doubted for a moment. He debated if he could really do this in front of her, to make her see Arthur's death.

No, this would not do, he would not be taking any of this, enough.

His beating heart became blacker with every thought that crossed him.

He would not let anyone take his right of revenge away, not even her.

With a wave of his gloved hand, a group of deadbeats floated over the two intruders. They attacked Mystery and shoved Vivi inside a room, locking her inside.

While mystery clawed and bit at his attackers, Vivi was screaming from inside the room, kicking and punching at the door, all she said muffled by it.

Lewis raised a gloved finger and looked up in thought, as if nothing.

 

"Where were we? Oh yeah."

 

He gave a strong kick to Arthur's middle section, getting out all of his lungs air.

While the man was struggling to breathe and talk at the same time, Mystery had been submitted by Lewis' minions, growling on the cold ground, overwhelmed by the flooding quantity of the spirits.

 

"Lewis stop! You don't know the truth!"

 

Mystery was roaring and screaming, trying to tell what happened in reality, trying to not lose anymore friends.

 

"He was possessed, I swear! Don't kill him, he's not your true killer!"

 

All fell into deaf ears.

Lewis lifted Arthur with one hand, the other ready to kill with a precise blow, just as lethal as those spikes were that day.

 

"Wa-wait…"

 

He stopped, letting him speak. He fought his anger, he controlled himself, he could wait. Who could stop him now anyways?

Arthur, seeing he was not dead, yet, spoke, taking his last chance of telling his old friend why had he pushed him.

 

"I really didn't mean to kill you Lewis, I really didn't... Something made me push you, taking control of me. I'm sorry! B-but it was still my arm who did it in the end, so in fact, i DID murder you. I'm sorry, so, so sorry!"

 

He just kept on apologizing, not taking in any breath, crying, body gone limp, closed eyes, accepting whatever might happen. Whatever Lewis wanted to do with him...

Should he believe their words?

They could be so easily lying, mocking his intelligence. But then again, why would he come back here?

He remembered how bad Arthur was at lying, having known him for a long time. He didn't see any trace of that in this moment.

He could just enter his mind, find the truth by himself, see if Mystery spoke the truth.

It would be painful, because entering a person's mind without consent was not something to joke with.

But what other way could he be completely sure?

He began to doubt, his heart beating with subtle hope that Arthur was innocent. But it was still black, and still, he didn't believe, so it didn't really matter.

So he got inside his head in a flash of magenta.

He saw his memories...

 

* * *

 

 

His mind was filled with green, so much green, why it was so green? He was standing in the cliff, watching the scene play out in Arthur's mind.

He felt his horror as his arm and body acted at own accord. He felt his mind scream, for his mouth could not. He felt his face twist both in horror, shock and insanity as he pushed him down.

He heard her scream.

He felt his guilt, increasing by the second, his breath was too quick.

He could hear the demon's whispers, maddening.

 

_**"Humans are so fragile, why don't you jump next? I  know you want to."** _

 

He felt Mystery's fangs sinking into his flesh.

He then hurt no more.

But it didn't end there. Lewis felt like dying all over again, he had seen enough, wanted it to stop, but there was more...

He saw his funeral, and him crying. He saw Arthur trying, failing and trying again, to build a mechanical arm, the process quite painful without a numbing medicine, because it was connected to his nerves. He saw him waking up screaming, out of a nightmare. He saw him faking most of his smiles. He saw himself through his eyes, a fearsome, murderous specter with one and only desire, his death.

He saw...

He saw everything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He got out, he could not take it anymore. He dropped Arthur, he didn't mean to, but all strength had left him, his heart turned into a sad blue once again, with more cracks if that was possible.

Arthur had gone into convulsions, trembling on the carpet, his eyes wide open, full of the color magenta. Lewis would have tried to help him if he himself wasn't also in pain. He clutched his skull, feeling all the emotions he had witnessed at the same time. Arthur was experiencing the feelings of those memories, all over again. The deadbeats floated in fear, confused, screaming, feeling Lewis' despair and realization, finally releasing Mystery.

 

"Lewis you moron!"

 

A mental connection was not something to do so hastily, and now Lewis faced the consequences.

The dog ran to them, and quickly placed a paw onto Arthur's forehead, years of wisdom allowing him to calm the human mind. He tensed for a second and stopped thrashing around, ending the pain for both of them. He was breathing somewhat normally, considering what had he been experiencing.

Mystery shock his red mane in disbelief, for this could have gone so wrong...

 

"Was my statement of his innocence not enough?!"

 

Mystery approached a now wide eyed Lewis, still a bit dizzy from the whole experience.

 

"I didn't know!"

 

He backed away from the accusing eyes of Mystery, wondering why he had had to be so stubborn.

Lewis understood now, and felt like shit.

What had he done?

There was a fierce crack. Vivi finally broke the door down…

 

"I swear to god, this door was not made of wood but of iron!"

 

She froze, seeing Arthur on the floor, not moving.

The next thing Lewis saw, was a flash of blue leaping at him.

 

"What the hell did you do?! Did you really kill him?!"

 

She was clutching his skull like a basketball, shaking it, making him see stars.

 

"Vivi please, put me down! I didn't kill him! Please, stop shaking me!"

 

She threw his skull, and it bounced down on the floor, his body fell dizzy to the ground with a stomp. She searched for a pulse on his friend. She released the breath she was holding, for it was there.

Lewis' body was trying to grab his head, tripping in the process. Just as he finally had placed it back, Vivi had tackled him again.

Thankfully, this time it was a bone crushing hug.

 

"Thank you…"

 

She almost couldn't talk in between sobs, the tears were streaming down her face, with a smile.

She shouldn't be thanking him for not killing Arthur.

He shouldn't have tried to…

 


	5. Apologies

Once Vivi had stopped crying and released him from her arms, he got near Arthur. He winced seeing all the burns and bruises he had given him. But the worst was the psychological pain he had inflicted. That was something he couldn't see, but feel.

 

"Vivi, i'm going to take him to a room, he can't be resting here, can he?..."

 

He picked him up carefully, thanking Vivi when she opened the door of the nearest bedroom for them. Mystery watched closely Lewis actions, not quite trusting him yet, fearing he might screw things up again.

With Arthur now safe in bed, Lewis got out of the room, leaving Mystery to take watch.

 

"I should not be in this room when he wakes up. I have freaked him up enough already. I dont want to hurt him more..."

 

Vivi, as much as she cared for Lewis and didn't think he would hurt Arthur anymore, agreed this time. If he woke to see the ghost there he would probably pass out. Again.

 

"I will go later to stay at his side. First I need to have a talk with you, Lewis."

 

They went to the big living room, or death room as Vivi tried to joke. They sat on the big sofa, Lewis fiddling with his hands, not knowing what to say, how to say it, nor how could he begin to ask for forgiveness. He had waited all this time to meet her again and he could not muster the words. A whole year waiting, plotting, and he would have never imagined things to end like this.

It was Vivi who broke the silence.

 

"I have missed you, Lew."

 

He looked up. She was wearing the most beautiful smile he has ever seen, her blue eyes full of love and kindness. How had he missed her smile.

His heart began to turn into a small shade of orange, hard to see, but there.

His emotions exploded, not fitting anymore in between his empty ribcage.

 

"Vivi, i'm so sorry, I have been an idiot. I'm sorry i erased your memories. I'm sorry I chased you both. i'm sorry I didn't want to listen. I'm sorry I tried to kill him so blindly! I-!"

 

Vivi just placed a finger where his lips would have been, making him stop.

 

"Oh, Lewlew. Please don't worry like that, everything will be fine now, i will make sure of it."

 

Lewis made a move to protest, obviously wanting to say their friend was not alright, not after what happened, but she would have none of it. She grabbed his hands, coming closer to his skull, looking deep in his flaming eyes.

 

"No. It was not your fault. You were lonely. You were sad. You were not yourself. I'm sure that if i were a ghost i would have been angry too, believing I had been betrayed."

 

Lewis feared Vivi already as she was now, he didn't want to think what she would do as a furious ghost.

 

"Besides! You have forgiven Arthur, have you not?"

 

Lewis nodded, giving her another hug, grateful of her words. But he didn't think he deserved them.

 

"Yes Vivi, i do. But the question is… Will he be able to forgive me?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur woke up, opening his eyes to see a foreign bedroom. What was he doing here and why his head hurt like all the headaches in his life had made a rave party in his skull? He tried to move, but as he did so, felt that something was missing. He glanced to his left side to see two things he didn't like at all.

First, his mechanical arm was missing.

Second and worst, was that Vivi was at that side of the bed, frowning with concern at him.

He instantly flinched away from her, trying to sit up. It didn't quite go well with the missing stability of one of his limbs, the motion too quick. He just ended up hitting his head on the wall behind him.

 

"Owww!"

 

"Easy there! You shouldn't move!"

 

Vivi was at his side in a second, making him lay down, Arthur just trying to get away, managing to get into a sitting position.

He now remembered all that happened before. The only problem was that he didn't know what happened after he saw magenta sparks everywhere, passing out. Why was he still alive? Did Lewis just wait a little longer so Vivi could scream at him, demand why he killed him?

 Vivi  backed away a little from the bed, Arthur was breathing too quickly, hyperventilating. She sat in her chair slowly, letting him calm down, he just was looking at her like she was going to hit him at any moment. She just waited, trying to show a reassuring smile, she always did when he got scared.

After a while he finally spoke, with his voice full of dread and fear.

 

"Where am i?"

 

She answered slowly, letting him process the information.

 

"We are still in Lewis place."

 

He then got small as possible in the bed, wanting to disappear.

 

"Why are you not screaming at me? You know what I did, don't you?"

 

"I know what you did not do."

 

He just glanced at her, his eyebrows up in question.

 

"You didn't murder Lewis, Arthur."

 

He took a shaky breath, hugging himself, head resting in his knees. She had talked to mystery didn't she? He was fed up of this same argument. He deserved their hate, he was prepared for it.

 

"I'm still responsible for taking away what you loved most in this world, i'm still the one who didn't tell you anything. I'm still the same coward and liar, Vivi."

 

"You also are important you know…"

 

She was angry now, standing from her chair, scolding Arthur.

 

"Had Lewis done something to you, I would have been devastated. I have known you for many years, always there by my side. When I was feeling low or sad you were always there with tissues or a good movie to watch. If I needed help studying you were the one that spend the night on the internet making notes for me. You made me laugh. You were the one who stayed by my side even when you were scared shitless, going all this time to all the scary places i went. You made me happy."

 

She sat on the bed, lifting his head, making him face her, to let him now she didn't blame him.

 

"I was wrong before. I didn't know what you went through. I didn't know you were possessed.

I. Dont. Hate. You."

 

That did it. Arthur's walls broke, his shoulders shaking. He let her hug him, resting his forehead in her shoulder. He bit his lower lip hard, trying to not cry, holding his tears.

Mystery, as if sensing his distress, came into the room, jumping up onto the bed. Arthur just trembled there, between Vivi's arms and Mystery's fur.

He had calmed down somewhat after some minutes of receiving their cuddles and reasuring whispers...

But now realisation struck him, he was still in Lewis mansion.

He turned nervously to Vivi, fearing to ask.

 

"Where is Lewis?"

 

She wondered how to explain all to him without making him panic, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

"Well you see, he-"

 

Lewis could have not chosen a worse moment to enter the room.

 

"Vivi i have made some soup, would you-"

 

The four of them froze. Vivi facepalming, Lewis holding a bowl in his hands, debating wether to get out or not, seeing that Arthur was awake already, Arthur's eyes wide open, ready to run, and Mystery sighing, preparing for the mess that was to come.

Arthur had jumped out of the bed, dashing for the door, thinking he could maybe dodge Lewis and escape.

He was wrong.

Lewis had expected him to run, grabbing the back of his t-shirt, holding him in place, trying being careful to not hurt him.

Arthur struggled to get free, his feet still moving, focused on running away, failing miserably against the ghost strength and the fact he was missing an arm.

He could not die now! Vivi didn't hate him! She wanted him alive!

 

"Arthur."

 

He wouldn't listen to him, he was pulling at the door frame for dear life, trying to gain some distance towards the hall. Lewis was just holding him with one hand, the other trying to not drop the bowl of soup he had prepared for him, for when he woke up.

 

"Arthur! Stop already!"

 

He still did not stop panicking around.

He called some deadbeats to help him grab Arthur, telling them to be careful. The two deadbeats took Arthur's hand, making him let go of the doorframe with a yelp.

 

"No!"

 

Expecting more beatings, he just curled on himself, closing his eyes shut, arm raised for minimal protection. Lewis rolled his eyes, dropping him on the bed.

Vivi poked Arthur, trying to make him stop being a ball and look at them.

 

"Vivi I think it would be best if i waited out a little longer."

 

"Nope, you are not going anywhere, let me fix this, you two can not do anything by yourselves without messing things up."

 

Lewis sighed, leaving the bowl on the small table on his right, not quite knowing if he should try to speak to the ball of nerves on the bed, who had hidden under the bed covers. He didn't like to see his friend like this, he had felt the fear he provoked Arthur, and he had hit him before. It was not surprising that he reacted like this...

They waited again for Arthur to calm down, Lewis remembering all those times they did before the accident, when they had to apologise to Arthur for using him as bait, with promises of doritos, movie marathons and lots of cuddling.

Vivi decided to speak already.

 

"Lewis won't do anything bad to you, Arty. Come out please?"

 

Arthurs eyes popped out of under the covers, watching warily the ghost, unsure as if to let his guard down.

 

"He won't?"

 

"No, I will not."

 

Hearing Lewis ghostly voice made him retreat a little inside again, stopped by Mystery, who was pushing him out, until all his torso was exposed.

Arthur didn't know what made Lewis change his attitude, was he only making an act in front of Vivi? What had made him stop before? Why?

 

"Why?..."

 

He only managed to voice one question, but it was enough for Lewis, taking it as an invitation to talk.

 

"I kind of… Entered your mind… And saw what really happened that night."

 

Arthur's and Lewis faces were full of shame.

One for all that he had done and the other had to see, the other for not believing and ending doing something very harmful, regretting it now.

 

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you, for not letting you explain yourself, for not believing in you. You won't have to worry about me anymore, I will not give you any more trouble. I will not harm you, I promise..."

 

Vivi gave her hand to Lewis, reminding him that she would be always at his side, not thinking badly about him.

They didn't expect Arthur's words, Arthur frowning, full of anger, eyes sad, looking directly at Lewis.

 

"I killed you Lewis, I am a fucking murderer. I have said it a million times to Mystery, I have told Vivi, I told you before, when you rightfully wanted me dead. You are dead because I was weak that night, possession or not. My feelings caused your death."

 

Mystery backed away from him, the increasing volume of his friend's voice disturbing his sensible ears, not used to seeing him this angry.

 

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me now! I should be the one begging to be forgiven! I should be the one to blame! I should be the one DEAD!"

 

Lewis got up, getting closer to Arthur, who for the first time didn't flinch, didn't run, didn't back away in fear.

He kept a serious face, staring right in the face of the dead.

Lewis floated closer, leaning towards him, saying something loud and clear, wanting Arthur to get it straight.

 

"I forgive you."

 

Arthur lungs screamed for air as Lewis strong arms crushed him in a strong embrace. Lewis not letting go, not even when he heard his whimpers and felt his tears on the back of his suit, returning the hug with his only arm slowly, Lewis heart finally returning to its normal orange color.

It would take time to regain each others trust and friendship again, but he would try to make things better.

He had his friends again, he didn't care if he was a ghost.

He could be with them again...

 

 


	6. Shame

They had been in the room talking for a while now, Arthur's tears finally dried up. Discussing the events of that night, having to reassure an again apologizing Arthur, Vivi just telling him to shut up.

 

"Arthur you should really eat, you haven't eaten for two days."

 

As if on cue his belly rumbled, Arthur glaring at it like it had given away an important secret.

Lewis floated over, retrieving the bowl and a spoon from the table. He handed it over to Arthur, who was looking down at his hand, still a little shaken from the events that had happened.

 

"Eat."

 

He obeyed Lewis command, not wanting to make him angry. He took the food reluctantly.

It really did smell good...

 

"Th-thanks."

 

While Arthur ate slowly, not wanting to admit that he was starving, Lewis looked out the window.

It had been a whole day since they had arrived here last night, the moon now high and shining on the sky.

Vivi was trying to hide her tiredness, her head falling against the chair, only to jolt awake again every now and then.

 

"How many nights did you pay for in that motel?"

 

Vivi shook away her sleep, full attention now on Lewis.

 

"Oh, well. In theory we should have left today this morning, we can just pay for another night."

 

Lewis crossed his arms, his hair puffing little flames in disagreement.

 

"You will not do such thing, Arthur is not in shape to move yet. And you can't even drive like this."

 

Vivi had gotten up and just now had almost tripped, being caught by Lewis arms in a second, proving his point that they needed to sleep now.

 

"You will stay here, any time you need. It's not like I use all this rooms… I will show you to yours Vivi."

 

Before he got out he glanced back at Arthur, who was fiddling with the spoon and what little soup was left.

 

"I will come back in a moment to take the bowl, ok?..."

 

Arthur nodded back with a slight smile on his face.

Lewis knew he was still a little shaken from all, but at least he did not fear that he would hurt him anymore, for the most part at least… Who would not be freaked out by a skeleton with a floating skull? 

They were walking through the hall when Lewis got fed up of the tired steps of Vivi.

Floating, he gently took her in his arms, carrying her all the way. When he arrived there Vivi was already fast asleep, snoring like there was no tomorrow. She was so cute when she slept. He laid her in the big bed, tucking her inside, putting her glasses on the bedside table.

He caressed her hair, getting it out of her face. How had he missed her…

He should really let her sleep.

Returning to Arthur's room he knocked on the door before letting himself in. Arthur was petting a now sleeping Mystery, laying in his lap.

 

"Don't you have to sleep too?"

 

Lewis crossed his arms tapping his foot, questioning Arthur with his eyes.

 

"No, i have slept a lot already…"

 

Lewis sighed, unable to force him to do something he didn't want to.

He took the empty bowl and spoon and just as he was going to head out for the kitchen, he heard Arthur's faint voice.

 

"Lewis?"

 

"Yes?"

 

His friend looked unsure as if to pronounce the question, uncomfortable.

 

"Where is my arm?..."

 

Lewis had forgotten about that.

 

"Well... It was kind of broken you know, that was my fault too. It didn't look quite safe to leave it on you, so Vivi took it out. Sorry, I don't know if it will work after…"

 

Lewis just rubbed his arm, not meeting Arthurs eyes.

Arthur gave a light chuckle.

 

"Im sure its nothing I can't fix. Would you please bring it to me?"

 

Lewis blinked a few times, surprised by how lightly Arthur was taking the fact that HE broke his arm just hours before.

 

"Of course, just a second."

 

Lewis floated over, opening a closet in the far corner of the room. They had left the arm there not quite knowing what to do with it. He took it, taking in all the broken pieces.

Its interior was showing, a crack visible, which had made an opening, lots of cables laying outside, out of their place. The arm was twisted right in the elbow, Arthur had landed on the ground putting all his weight there.

That must have hurt…

He got out of his thoughts by hearing Arthur's concerned call.

 

"Lewis? Are you ok? You seem to be dreaming there."

 

"Sorry, just thinking something over… Here you are."

 

Wanting to examine better the arm, Arthur moved Mystery out of his lap to his side, receiving a sleepy bark in protest.

 

"Well, its fixable. Nothing to worry about. Maybe I will need my tools, but that will have to wait, they are in the van. I'll just place the cables back again."

 

Lewis watched in amazement as calculated movements took care of the messy innards of the metal, having memorized all he had to do, doing it with ease.

Lewis stood there awkwardly, eyes wandering to the bruises he had inflicted. At least he knew he didn't need to go to the hospital, knowledge provided by the mind reading. But it was still bad to look at...

Red marks were beginning to show on Arthur's skin, were his flames had burned him, Vivi had gladly put some cream to heal it. He could also notice a slight subtle sign of pain in his face every time he moved, that was probably the kick.

He also saw the black circles around his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping until today.

 

"Lewis, please stop staring at me like that."

 

"M-my apologies. I will be going now. If you need anything say it, a deadbeat will take care of it."

 

"I didnt mean-"

 

Lewis had had already gotten out of the room, not even bothering to use the door, passing directly through the wall.


	7. Broken

Vivi gave a loud yawn, stretching on the bed. The sun rays got inside the room, touching her face and making her wake up.

She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. After ten minutes she went in search of Lewis, wanting to thank him for looking out for her, she would probably have fallen asleep on the floor, it wouldn't have been the first time…

A deadbeat was floating in circles in the main hall, with a expression of boredom, surely put there by Lewis to keep watch.

 

"Ohhh, you poor thing! Has the bossy skeleton made you stay here all night?"

 

The deadbeat nodded, coming close to Vivi, floating now around her, singing a small happy tune.

 

"Do you know where he is now?"

 

The deadbeat nodded eagerly once again, bouncing happily in place, like a small child who knew the answer his teacher had asked.

It went towards the living room, followed closely by the girl, crossing another hall full of paintings, the portraits and armors glancing back as the guest passed them.

The deadbeat gave a chirp, stopping in front of a door, where noises could be heard from inside.

 

"Thankyou! I will tell him not to be so strict ok? You cute things shouldn't be working so hard."

 

The deadbeat gave her a playful nudge, floating away through a canvas, disturbing the painted old man with a beard, who began to shout curses to the small spirit.

She opened the door with a chuckle, peeking inside. Lewis hadn't seen her yet, busy making pancakes for breakfast, which he knew she loved.

She came silently closer, the ghost still not having a clue she was right behind him.

 

"Hello Lewlew!"

 

Lewis skull popped inside his suit, hiding startled like a turtle. As Vivi laughed at his reaction, he came out, only rotating his skull to look at her, his body still busy cooking. His eyes cast downwards at her, bony eyebrow arched in disbelief, giving her a look.

 

"Am i not supposed to be the scary ghost here?"

 

"Sorryyyyyyy."

 

She was clearly not.

 

"Sit on the table, this will be ready in five minutes..."

 

"Okay lew!"

 

She bounced over the big table. Really, how big had Lewis made this house? Every room was huge.

He came over, a plate and some syrup on hand. It was only for one person. He sat besides her anyways.

 

"You don't eat anymore, huh?... Are you… Ok with it?"

 

"I think its obvious, im a ghost now. Besides, I don't even have a jaw. I'm ok with it now, dont you worry. Yes, maybe first I missed some things of being alive, but its not that bad! Who can say they can float or pass through walls? Trying to eat would only mess and stain my suit!"

 

"Your worst worry is the suit…"

 

"Hey, its a good suit! Its hard to clean it up! If i try to make laundry with the washing machine the deadbeats get nervous, I don't know why but it scares them, and when that happens I have to clean more. One time they achieved a record of: six lamps broken, dismantled armors in less than one minute, three columns broken in my room… And one time I found a painting hanging on the chandelier."

 

She patted Lewis back, knowing quite well his pain, Arthur sometimes left his room like twenty people had made a party there.

Thinking of Arthur…

 

"I think i'm gonna check if he's fine. Don't throw away what is left on my plate, I warn you, it will not last long once I come back."

 

Yep, the same Vivi he knew…

 

"Don't worry, i have made enough for four people, you can repeat if you wish to, you two used to leave our fridge empty back in the days. If he's awake ask him if he wants some. I will be reading in my room if you need me."

 

Vivi knew he was still nervous around Arthur, still not proud of what had he done. She let him be, nothing would be magically perfect in this little amount of time. At least they had forgiven each other, that was enough to begin with.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You really shouldn't put that on yet."

 

Mystery was trying to stop a stubborn Arthur, who was going to put his arm on. It was clearly not a good idea, the arm still twisted in a weird angle with a big crack on it, it even had a finger broken.

 

"I have to see if the cables work, maybe I can make it move a little."

 

"Move it a little? Look at it! It's a mess, it's broken. Shouldn't you fix it all or apply some anestesia first? If not, i'm sure it will hurt."

 

"Nah, i don't have any here. And what do you think I am? Dude, I can handle it, its not the first time I have done this, and you know it."

 

Mystery just plopped on the bed, tired of arguing.

 

"Fine, but don't come to me crying later if that thing explodes on your face or something."

 

Arthur attached the limb with a hiss, nerves connecting to its complex mechanisms. He was biting his lip, not wanting to give Mystery the satisfaction of being right. After waiting a few seconds, he began to move it a little, metal screeching from the friction, not moving a lot, only a few inches. That was enough for him. Arthur smiled proudly.

 

"Hey it actually moves an inch! Well I can't move anything after the elbow, but still its something! It could be worse, hehe."

 

Of course it could be worse.

The arm then began to move wildly, uncontrollably, smoke coming out of its crack. Why this thing has to give him so many problems?

 

"Fuck!"

 

The frenetic movements of the robotic arm were making Arthur jolt around, trying to make it stay still with his real one.

 

"I told you! Why won't you ever listen to me, you idiot!"

 

"Shut up! I have it under control!"

 

"Under control?!"

 

Arthur had fallen off the bed, his crazy arm more strong than his efforts to stop it.

Mystery jumped down, grabbing it with his mouth, trying to make it hold still, pulling at it, his glasses falling off, not keeping up with the shaky motions.

 

"Arthur!"

 

Vivi had gotten in, just to see his friend being dragged around by the arm and Mystery trying to make it stop, putting all his weight on it.

She also went to grab it, hand reaching to where it connected with the real skin, to get it out.

 

"Auch!"

 

The open crack full of cables was too close to the little mechanism needed to be activated, to release his friend and disconnect the arm, sparks and electricity flowing through the metal.

 

"Why did you put it on?!"

 

"I just wanted to check it ok?! Leave it, I will be fine, it will stop moving eventually!"

 

She just gave him a blank stare, the arm now doing rolling motions, making him roll along on the floor, poor Mystery not letting go of it.

God, he could be stubborn…

She knew someone who would not mind those sparks…

She took a deep breath.

 

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!"

 

Arthur faced her with a betrayed stare, annoyed and increasing his efforts now, not wanting anyone's help. He didn't want Lewis assistance especially.

 

"Vivi! I said I don't need help, dammit!"

 

Lewis emerged from a wall at full speed, answering in mere seconds Vivi's call.

 

"Vivi? What do you need?! Is everything ok?"

 

She just nodded her head towards the floor, poker faced, Mystery now too groggy to stand on his legs and Arthur punching his own arm…

They both just stood there for a few seconds, Lewis deadpanned.

 

"I think i shouldn't have returned it to you yet…"

 

He lowered himself to Arthur's eye level, ghostly hands nearing the wild limb slowly. Arthur cowered a bit, eyes giving away that he was still a little afraid, mostly on reflex. Lewis grasped it strongly but gently, his strength finally forcing the extremity to stay firm and in place.

He then took it out, letting it fall on the carpet, inmovile.

Arthur gave a long hiss, his face pained. He instantly reached for his stump, rubbing it.

 

"There. Gosh, could you not have waited a little longer? We would have given your tools had you asked in a few hours."

 

Arthur looked away bitterly, wanting to say thanks but swallowing it inside.

 

"I just don't like to go around without it on me."

 

He glanced at them, and surely enough there it was, pity. He didn't want that.

 

"Vivi, please bring me my tools would you?"

 

"Yes, right away Art!"

 

She left, heading for the van, she would help him fix that thing, she would keep an eye on him so that he wouldn't do anything crazy again.

Arthur got up from the floor and sat with a grunt on a chair, he was embarrassed to be this useless, always needing help, even with something he should be taking care of himself, his missing arm.

How selfish he was, hating not having it. He still had a body while Lewis…

 

Lewis sat on the bed, bending a little to pick up a still out of it Mystery. He patted his fur, distracting himself until Vivi returned.

 

"So, i really have messed it up, huh?"

 

Arthur rose his head, confused. What was Lewis talking about now?

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Lewis pointed a finger to the limb laying on the ground.

 

"Its probably too broken to fix, isnt it?"

 

Oh! Thats what he meant. Arthurs shook his head and hand in negation.

 

"No! I can fix it, really! For the most part at least…"

 

He saw how Lewis relaxed a little with a sigh, a faint sign of relief on his features.

 

"Well, maybe that crack in there will have to wait for a while to be set right."

 

"Why?"

 

He ruffled his hair, wondering how to explain.

 

"Well I would have to buy a new part for it. Its somewhat expensive, and i can't afford it now. Technically Vivi and i haven't solved this job, all your mansion haunting still here, you know. So we're not going to get paid for this one. Last week we also had to repair the van, plus the fuel… Nah, im not gonna buy it yet, it will work without it anyway."

 

"You cannot go with it like that, Arthur."

 

"Relax, we have another job in the north, they will probably pay enough..."

 

Lewis could hear rustling noises from outside the door, and sure enough Vivi opened it with a kick, a big box in her arms.

 

"Here you are Arty! Your trusty tools! Let us fix this rebellious thing shall we? Lets go to the dead room guys!"

 

She gave a light shove to Lewis shoulder, making him lose his balance and drop Mystery, the poor dog falling once again off the bed with a startled bark.

 

"Vivi!"

 

Lewis chased behind her as she ran out the room, laughing her ass off, being the fastest even when she was carrying a box that probably weighed a lot. Arthur also let out a faint chuckle, happy to see them like this, just like they were before.

Before that night...

 

 


	8. Fix

They were sitting at the living room table, being the best place to handle all the tools and metal pieces.

 

"Screwdriver."

 

Vivi kept handing Arthur quickly what he demanded, using both her hands to put together anything he could not with only one.

Lewis just was scratching his spirit hair in wonder, confused how could they understand how and where to put everything. Arthur had dismantled the arm, every piece now separated, lying around on the table.

Little by little the arm was coming together again, elbow no longer misplaced.

Lewis was thinking over what Arthur had said. He could not let the arm stay like that, with a big crack on it!

He needed that new piece.

While reading his memories he had seen worrisome things. People had been giving him bad comments and stares about his disability, calling him weird or worse, all last year. It could only be worse and more noticeable with an open crack on it. It worried him. A lot.

He made his mind.

He would go with them, he wanted to be with them again, help them like in the old times and make sure no one bothered his friends.

 

"Guys, I'm coming with you..."

 

Vivi and Arthur stopped working, looking at Lewis surprised, Vivi bouncing and getting up, leaning towards Lewis, who sat in front of her.

 

"You mean you are re-joining the gang?!"

 

Lewis smiled, giving a happy nod.

 

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

 

Vivi had jumped over the table, launching herself to Lewis, knocking his chair backwards and falling to the ground.

 

"Vivi! You are going to kill me again!"

 

He was of course joking, loving to receive her cuddles, making his efforts to stand up futile.

 

"Do not joke about that, guys. Vivi, let him go before you break his bones."

 

"Ohhhhhhhhh."

 

They put the chair straight again, Vivi claiming Lewis lap as her seat, returning to being Arthur's assistant.

 

"Arthur, you said you three had another job on the nord, didn't you? I want to help you, as a compensation for breaking the arm. You'll be able to buy that part you need."

 

Arthur frowned, giving Lewis a scolding glare.

 

"Dude, you are totally not doing it to compensate me! I will buy it eventually!"

 

"I will do it! It's my fault!"

 

"You will not! It's MY arm!"

 

"I WILL."

 

"NOT."

 

"Yes!"

 

"No!"

 

"No!"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Ha! You said it!"

 

"Wha- Hey! NO way!"

 

And they kept going… She slammed her palms on the table, forcing them to stay silent.

The two of them gulped silently.

Shit, they had done it…

 

"Lewis! You are coming because I say so! Because I have missed you. Arthur! I pay all the bills with the money we share and earn! So as soon as we end that job, you are getting that piece! I can't afford to have one of my teammates not working one hundred percent!"

 

"Yes Vivi…"

"Yes Viv…"

 

She clapped her hands together, satisfied.

 

"Good! Now let's fix this metal thing the best that we can, have a good dinner and sleep.Tomorrow we are getting out there to solve some mysteries!"

 

Arthur had a moment of cleverness and realisation. Lewis was a ghost.

 

"Don't take this badly, please, really! But… Lewis… You are a ghost."

 

Lewis nodded, seeing what he meant. If he went around like this... Well not many people believed in ghosts. Arthur was scared easily, but even then he was terrifying.

He took his human form.

Arthur and Vivi gasped.

He was almost exactly the same as before, were not for the fact that his eyes glowed a little in the slight darkness of the house.

Fuck.

No, no. no… Green, green, red, red, magenta, fire.

Arthur fell off the chair, grasping tightly his head. There were magenta sparks in his wide eyes.

 

"Shit!"

 

They were both at his side in a flash, Lewis returning to his skeletal form. Arthur was just grabbing his face, screaming.

 

"What's happening Lewis?!"

 

"I think its my fault! Maybe its a secondary effect of the mind reading! I have triggered his memories!"

 

Mystery was already going into the room, strangely calm.

 

"Lewis."

 

"Mystery! Please make him stop like you did before!"

 

"No, listen."

 

"But-!"

 

"Shhh, he's not in imminent danger, he can handle it. Better that I teach you how to stop it by yourself now than risk to have another one later and be worse. Imagine that this happens and i'm not there, you would only be standing there like now, letting him collapse."

 

Lewis frowned but agreed, how could Mystery be so stern sometimes?

 

"Now, come here. This reaction is caused by your reckless mental connection. Thats the danger of doing it whitout the other allowing it... Now, if he's overcome by too much emotions or stress similar to that day, his mind could trigger the memories again, all at once."

 

"Yes, yes! Mystery get to the point!"

 

Lewis was getting impatient, just listening to Mystery's rambles, while his friend was in pain. Mystery scolded him with a bark, his eyes glowing red.

 

"Patience! Lewis, you need to understand the cause to find the solution to something. I care for him as much as you do, this is why i'm teaching you."

 

Lewis waited, allowing Mystery to explain in detail everything. Anything to help Arthur.

 

"Good. Focus all your energy to enter his mind again, when you are inside try to find the thought that triggered this whole mess, try to separate it from any other one, calm him. Got it?"

 

Lewis looked unsure, placing his hand on Arthur's forehead to do it anyway.

 

"Don't worry, if something goes out of hand I will assist you."

 

Thats all he needed to know, here it goes…

Vivi could only stare biting her nails as Lewis sockets were filled entirely by energy, a small magenta trace connecting them to Arthur's eyes.

Some seconds after the trace broke, Arthur's eyes returning to their amber color.

He sat up in a jolt, looking around his surroundings in fear, as if searching for something. His eyes ended up on Lewis hand, placed for support on his shoulder.

What the fuck had happened?

...

 

"Why am i sitting on the floor?"

 

Lewis would have breathed out a sigh of relief if he could, he was fine.

 

"You fell, you had a break down because I turned to how I was before death, and that made you remember some nasty things…"

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah…"

 

...

Mystery intervened with a cough, demanding attention.

 

"Well done. Now turn your appearance human again."

 

"What? After how he reacted?"

 

Mystery waved a paw at him, this young ghost had to learn a lot.

 

"Do it. That secondary effect is less likely to happen once one has taken place. The more he sees you like that, the less probability that he reacts that way."

 

Lewis was going to protest, but looked down as Arthur gave him a nudge, looking at him expectantly.

 

"I will be fine, you look less scary that way. Besides, I bet Vivi would love to see you like that!"

 

He was grinning like an idiot, Lewis and Mystery rolling their eyes. Vivi on the other hand was nodding eagerly, face solemn, like he had spoken the most important thing in the world…

He stayed human the rest of the day, Vivi not stopping hanging around him, remarking Arthur's words.

 

 


	9. Search

"Who's going to drive?"

 

They were in front of the van, Lewis wondering how had they been doing things while he had been gone. Arthur was looking away nervously, obviously not knowing if he should let the ghost drive or not. Before the accident Lewis had always been the one to drive most the time, he didn't know if it would anger Lewis if he drove now.

 

"You drive Lewis, Vivi sit at his side, give him the directions to get there, ok?"

 

Lewis tried to reassure him, making clear he was not bothered if Arthur drove.

 

"Man, you can drive if you want to."

 

"Nah, I will relax in the back for a while… I will have more space!"

 

Arthur jumped on the back of the van with a humph, ignoring Lewis, leaving for them the front seats. Mystery also went in the back, not letting Arthur be alone. He was trying to isolate himself, just like before that night… But Lewis knew he could not force him to seat beside him, so he let him be.  
Vivi began to monologue on her seat, taking everybody’s attention.

 

"Well, Lewis, let me fill you up. This job seems somewhat easy. It seems that in a small village they are having problems with a ghost. An animal ghost. It's causing quite a ruckus, haunting parks, throwing trash bins and breaking public property, trying to enter in peoples houses… Summarizing, making a mess."

 

Arthur leaned on the front seat, his head popping in between them, with a bored expression.

 

"And we gotta check it, appease it, or exorcise it, whatever. Vivi will know what to do when she sees it."

 

"Arthur we are not exorsicing that poor animal."

 

"What if its a big angry bear? A big and very dangerous ghostly bear?"

 

"Not even then! We find what its disturbing it and fix it! We have Lew now, and hes stronger, he would stop that bear if it tried to bite you or something."

 

"I'm not fighting a bear…"

 

"What, worried about your suit again?"

 

"... Its a good suit…"

 

Arthur fell backwards in a fit of laughter.

 

"Dude, you are a freaking ghost and your biggest worry is your clothes?"

 

Lewis ghostly hair rose in flames in annoyance, not voluntarily, really. It was hard for him to control his emotions, being a ghost and all. But nonetheless, it scared Arthur again, making him shut up instantly, regretting making fun of the ghost. He sat straight in his seat, taking as little space as possible.

 

"S-sorry! I won't mention your clothes again."

 

"Lew, you are going to burn the van like this!"

  
Lewis blinked a few times, why couldn't he control his temper a little more?!

He turned his pompadour to its normal state, facepalming mentally.

  
"Sorry guys. I think i have anger issues… Vivi would you please turn on the radio? Put something catchy."

  
The travel would have been completely silent if it were not for Vivi's incessant rantings and the music. Arthur never asking to control the radio or to change songs, not once.

He had used to all the time…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God this place was cold!  
Arthur was rubbing his body to try to warm himself, kicking angrily at the snow.

 

"You were not kidding when you said this place was a mess Viv!"

 

It was a small village, the streets covered in a small layer of snow, only a few houses on the neighbourhood, mostly surrounded by small portions of trees, the landscape and terrain mountainous. But what was catching to the eye was the state of the houses, cars, benches and even street lamps.  
Most houses had scratches on their wooden walls, windows brandishing cracks, some even broken, like something had tried to enter by force. The vehicles were not different, tires left in pieces or metal showing claw marks. The roads were full of wooden broken pieces, trash and small footprints.  
Lewis dropped onto one knee, examining the footprints. He was hiding at the moment he was a ghost, his human face thoughtful.

It was a small ghost, not bigger than a dog. How could something so small do such destructive things?

 

"Guys move it! We must find whoever is in charge here, lets make him a deal he can't reject! Fifty percent of discount!"

 

Vivi was already running up the road at full speed, heading towards the town hall.

 

"Let's follow her Arthur, she can wreck this place worse than this ghost."

 

Arthur began walking with a sigh, kicking the snow some more.

 

"I really hope they have a chimney or something in there, I don't like the cold!"

 

They didn't have one…  
Vivi entered the small office of the mayor to see a very nervous man with a beard, rustling the piles of papers on the table.

 

"What do you want?! Can't you see i'm busy in here?!"

 

She gave a cough, preparing to sell her services.

 

"I have seen you people have a… Ghost problem."

 

The man rose his hands towards the window with a frown, pointing at the garbage laid around.

  
"Problem?! Disaster! It's a Disaster! Some damn cat has been attacking the neighbourhood! We thought it was a normal one, but no! If we try to catch it it just floats right through our nets! It has broken so many things that the pressupost for next year will be utter chaos! People are going to demand another mayor! I'm going to lose the elections! Nobody thinks about the poor functionary!"

 

The mayor just kept on rambling in pure agitation.  
Arthur whispered to Lewis quietly.

 

"Mayors only worry about their campaigns…"

 

Lewis snickered. The mayor glared at the two boys, squealing.

 

"What's so funny?!"

 

"Nothing."

 

Vivi smacked both of them on the head, reminding them to be professional.

 

"Sir, we can help you. We are the Mystery skulls. We can make that ghost go away in no time!"

 

Vivi grinned with a wicked smile, leaning on the table, eyebrows going up.

 

"For a reasonable prize of course…"

 

The major slumped in his chair, defeated.

 

"Ugh! Anything to solve this mess! Just get rid of it!"

 

Arthur grinned and gave a thumbs up with his metal arm.

 

"Alright! You won't regret it! See you later, bring the money!"

 

He was already out the door, the fastest he did the job, the less scary things that could happen, right?  
Lewis began pondering where to begin the search, he stayed in the office, wanting to have more information. Ghosts like himself only were aggressive for a good reason...

 

"Sir, do you have any idea why that spirit is so… Destructive?"

 

"No damm idea kid! If I knew wouldn't I have done something already? The only thing we know is that it wants to enter in peoples houses. And it has managed to do it already in some! Get out there and catch it before it does it again!"

 

Outside Vivi and Arthur were looking at a map, probably acquired from the town hall.

 

"See? Here we are now. Towards the east theres a park, Mystery loves parks! So, animals love parks! So, its a good place to start looking for the cat."

 

"But Mystery is a dog."

 

"Arthur, if i were a cat i would also love parks, they are fun! Do you have another idea, uh?"

 

"...No."

 

"Then thats it."

 

Lewis approached them, he wanted to ask the neighbours what had the cat done inside the houses.

 

"Guys i have an idea in mind."

 

"If its not involving me as bait i'm listening."

 

"No. Remember how determined I was in catching you before I knew the truth?"

 

"Nothing can make me forget, but your point is?"

 

"That ghost is looking for something also. It wants to enter in peoples houses, someone must have done something to the cat before it died."

 

"Ohhhhhh, i see, Lewlew. You go ask around with Mystery, we go to the park. Come on."

 

Arthur and Vivi headed up the road, well Arthur was being dragged along by the hyperactive girl, to the east, in search of the small playground.

 

"Be careful you two."

 

"We will! Don't break any bones Lew! Meet us in here in one hour!"

 

Arthur glared at her as she ran laughing ahead, making Lewis chuckle a little.

 

"Lets go Mystery, we can't let them find more clues than us, don't we?"

 

Lewis ruffled Mystery’s fur, the dog following him down the road towards the houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written all previous chapters in 3 days, im writting more, but i will probably update more slowly from now on. Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Send help i cant stop writting... Once they solve this mystery theres another important one which develops the plot. After that one it will be oneshots. Fluff, angst, whatever floats my crazy mind... Or yours! I take sugestions :3


	10. Snow

"Is it me or there is more snow in here?"

 

The playground was situated in a hill, with only a small slide, a small field with soccer goals and some swings, everything rusty and probably not very safe to play on… Just where it ended the terrain dropped down, making a small snowy cliff.

 

"Yes, theres more quantity of snow, do you think its because the ghost comes in here usually?"

 

"Don't ask me, you know more about this kind of things Viv…"

 

She rolled her eyes, rolling her head to a side.

 

"Well, maybe I could have asked that tree what he thought?"

 

"Not funny."

 

"Shhhh."

 

"Don't shhhh me!"

 

"No. Really, shhhh. Can't you hear that?..."

 

Vivi had a serious face, something was wrong. Arthur put a hand to his ear, not hearing anything.

Was she trying to prank him? Like that one time they were in a funhouse and she swore there was someone behind him only to be one of those mirrors which changed your appearance, he jumped anyway, Mystery and her not stopping laughing for a week…

 

"I don't hear anything Viv, i swear if you are trying to-"

 

A strong echoing meowl began to shake the very grounds of the park, seeming to be coming from everywhere at the same time. They both put their hands in their ears, the noise unbearable.

The air became colder, snow began to swirl in the air, coming together down the slide. A grey skull appeared from it, red eyes fixed on the two humans. As the swirls dispersed the body of a cat could be seen standing menacingly. But body did not define it correctly. The cat was mostly bones, thin and spiked, very sharp on its paws and shoulders. As Lewis, it had ghostly hair on its tail, black like the night. The ghost was not glad they were in here, hissing and trying to stand at its full height.

Arthur hid behind Vivi, eyeing the tiny but not less intimidating ghost.

 

"...Vivi, are you really sure you don't want to exorcise it? I mean its taking out its claws right now, and i don't think he wants to use them to craft wood or something, you know?"

 

Vivi watched closely how the ghost seemed to defend the area where it had appeared, there was an object in the space down the slide, there must be something important there, something that could tell them why the cat was so angry they were here.

 

"Arthur, I want you to distract it."

 

"You want me to what?!..."

 

"You heard me, do whatever, just buy me time to check what's down there, I will buy you a new dvd ok?"

 

"Make it two…"

 

"Deal."

 

Arthur picked some snow from the ground and made a snowball. He was going to regret this…

 

"Hey cat! Careful, some dog could snatch a bone from you!"

 

The ghost snarled at the snowball thrown at it's feet, staring deeply at Arthur.

The next seconds were filled with angry growls and screams, the ghost chasing the panicking blonde around, claws outstretched.

As Arthur jumped and dodged the bites of the ghost climbing on the swings, Vivi ran to the slide, not wasting time.

There was a wooden box in there, with a tiny blanket inside. Vivi let out a gasp. In between the snow there was a frozen body, it was the cat's corpse.

Had it died from the cold?

 

"Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiviiiiiii!"

 

Arthur was getting tired of running around in the field, the angry cat gaining speed by the second, and Arthur, being Arthur, was running towards where he could be cornered.

The cat stopped seeing that he was facing the small cliff. It gave what seemed to Arthur a laugh, and plunged. The cat pushed him down with its strong paws, he trashed in the air with his arms before taking a step back, the snow on his feet not managing to cope with his weight, coming down.

 

"Arrrgh!"

 

It wasn't a long fall, only two meters, combined with the snow it wasn't harmful, the landing soft. He had fallen backwards, face first, now his upper body buried in the snow, feet kicking on the air, voice muffled by the snow.

The cat hissed looking down at him, and then ran away towards the town, disappearing in between the trees.

Vivi jumped down the small sledge, pulling at his legs to get him out.

With a strong pull she freed him.

Arthur face was red, teeth clicking, eyes unamused.

 

"You owe me four dvds and a month of doritos…"

 

"Its only snow, come on lets follow the cat before we lose it."

 

"Was my distraction useless?!"

 

He was pouting, giving an angry kick to a tree, only for more snow to fall on his head.

 

"No, the cat died here. But I think thats not all, something else might have happened."

 

Arthur shook the snow away, crossing his arms in annoyance.

 

"Lets get Lewis, he will have surely found out something better than us… Without having to run a marathon..."


	11. Kindness

Lewis had been asking around for a while now. He had been in many houses, the people explaining to him how the cat's ghost had entered by force, breaking windows or even weak walls...

Luckily it didn't harm anyone. It seems, by what the neighbours had told him, that once it was inside it searched in every single room, place, everywhere. The cat then becomes even more aggressive, not finding what it was looking for, destroying most furniture and belongings, disappearing short after. Lewis had seen quite a mess in those homes, as the mayor had said, it will be quite expensive to repair everything...

Lewis and Mystery knew for a fact that ghosts had a limited energy they could use before they needed to ``rest´´, as a mortal would probably define it. The cat was using each day to search in every home that it could manage before waiting for the next round of chaos.

They were walking outside, small drops of snow beginning to fall upon them from the sky.

 

"We haven't found anything yet, that cat has left those houses wrecked, but it hasn't left behind one single clue! I really don't like cats…"

 

"Well you are a dog."

 

"Not a normal dog and you know it. I don't like them for other reasons."

 

"Name one…"

 

Mystery tried to find one for a moment, being caught that indeed like most of his kind he didn't like them because of his instinct. He blurted out an excuse.

 

"They are messy! You have seen what this one has done."

 

"Sure."

 

They came upon a grocery store, the only one in the village. It had two floors, the first one being the store and the upper one the residence of the owner. Lewis headed for the door, leaving it open for his companion.

 

"Might as well have a look, don't you think? Stores are usually full of gossips in small towns…"

 

The store had a very old feeling, Lewis footsteps making the wooden floor creack, walls decorated with small portraits in black and white, furniture made of wood. On the shelves and boxes there was fruit, vegetables and other kinds of everyday food, some newspapers on one shelf on the far corner.

 

"Welcome!"

 

An old lady was waving happily from the counter, a smile in her aged face. Her white hair was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a dress that Lewis could have sworn belonged to a museum.

 

"Can I help you?"

 

She radiated kindness, smile never faltering, Lewis returning it in politeness. Mystery began to wander, reading discretely the newspapers, keeping an ear focused on the conversation.

 

"Yes, miss. We need information about what has been happening in the town."

 

"Ah yes, that ghost, everybody is having big trouble with it. How can such a sweet animal do that…?"

 

"I see it hasn't attacked yet your home."

 

"No, thank god. I can't let it come in here, i worry it might attack something very dear to me…"

 

"Yes, i'm sure it would leave the shop in quite a regretful mess."

 

"Oh no! I don't care about my belongings young boy. I fear it could harm my poor babies!"

 

"Babies?"

 

Wasn't she too old?

 

"Yes. I have five kitties i'm taking care off right now, you see? They are the only company i have."

 

Bingo.

That could perfectly be what the cat was so eager to find and probably retrieve.

 

"Where did you acquire them? If you don't mind the question. Was it not long ago?"

 

"A week ago I was taking my usual walk through the neighbourhood. I found a box, the poor babies were freezing out there in the streets, trembling with only a blanket to keep them warm. This season is colder than usual, had I not brought them into my home… They wouldn't be here today probably, the day after came a big snowy storm that engulfed everything in white."

 

Lewis began to debate whether or not tell the lady she was probably in danger. The ghost would eventually come here, sooner or later, and if it saw the kittens it would assume she had kidnapped them.

He decided it was best for her to not know, yet. She had adopted them in good will.

 

"Miss? I like cats very much, could i maybe see them?"

 

"But of course! And please call me Aurora dear. I don't usually chat with my customers, I look forward to a little bit of company. Your name is?"

 

"Lewis."

 

"A beautiful name! And your little doggy? I suppose its safe to let him be around cats?"

 

"He’s Mystery. Don't worry, he's very calm and obedient, he also likes cats, a lot."

 

Lewis tried to hold a laugh as Mystery pushed his leg, clearly not amused.

 

"Please, come upstairs, i will prepare some tea."

 

If the store was old this decoration was ancient. How many years did she even have?

Lewis shook away those thoughts, it wasn't polite.

She opened a big wooden door to a living room. Five balls of fur jumped out of it in a flash, surrounding Mystery in wonder, pawing and biting his tail and ears.

Lewis could hear Mystery's protests in his head.

 

"Get them away from me! Arghh, don't pull my collar! Stop you young bandals! Stop!"

 

Mystery was holding still, whining, looking with pleading eyes to the lady and the ghost to free him from the playful cats. He was blatantly ignored. He resigned, plopping in the floor, cats using him as a cushion, meowing happily.

 

"They seem to like your dog. Say, what brings you to this town?"

 

She sat on a big chair, offering him a cup of tea, Lewis refusing politely, for obvious reasons.

He scratched his chin in thought, he could not say to her they were here to appease the ghost, it would raise too many questions, and eventually, end up telling her she was its target.

 

"Well i'm here for… Vacation! Yes. With two friends, we are traveling the country."

 

"Friends? Do they know you are in here?"

 

"Umm, no, I should probably tell them..."

 

"You can go with them, I won't waste your precious time with my boring stories, you young people have so much to live for!"

 

Lewis coughed. If only she knew…

 

"I will take my leave, thank you for the tea and letting me see the cats, they are very cute."

 

He gently removed the kitties from Mystery, who had seemed to relax a little around them, not minding their playful nudges.

As they descended the stairs, Aurora gave a call.

 

"Visit whenever you want! Ask your friends if they want tea!"

 

Such a nice lady.

They got out, Mystery letting out a sigh of relief.

 

"Well Mystery, lets find Arthur and Vivi, we have the answers they need."

 

"Yes, i don't want to deal with more cats for a while, especially young ones…"

 

Lewis stopped Mystery outside the store.

 

"You better stay here."

 

Mystery barked, offended.

 

"Why?"

 

"The ghost might come, and I would be less worried if I knew you are here to protect Aurora."

 

Again having to play the guardian dog, great.

 

"Fine..."

 

"Thanks, i won't take long, be right back!"

 

With that, Lewis headed back towards the town hall, floating for a moment before releasing he was doing it, he dropped instantly to his feet, walking again.

Mystery shook his head, that was the sixth time already. He had so much to learn.

He sat on the street guarding the place, he would not let anything happen to the kitties.

He had to admit, cats weren't so bad...


	12. Storm

Lewis ran into the plaza, hoping to find Arthur and Vivi.

When the town hall came into view he saw two persons waiting in there, the two of them wearing something blue.

Arthur was wearing Vivi's scarf, sneezing and grumbling something about a tree.

 

"Guys!"

 

Lewis ran to them waving his hand to get their attention. Vivi turned to him, excited to tell him what had they found.

 

"Lew! We have found how the cat died! Its corpse was in the park, buried in the snow. We had a…"

 

She paused eyeing Arthur. He was pouting, hands in Vivis scarf, still cold and trembling from being thrown into the snow.

 

"...Encounter with the ghost. It was very protective of the area, and a box. Maybe it's angry because no one in the town cared for it? Or maybe some bastard abandoned it…"

 

Arthur groaned, leaning against a wall.

 

"That cat is fast, I tell you. Whoever did something to it is fucked… The ghost ran towards here, have you seen it Lewis?"

 

"No. I'm sorry. But i have some news too. I have found what the cat is looking for, and thanks to what you told me, also why. Come on, i'll tell you along the way, better not waste time."

 

Aurora's home was eight streets ahead, they would probably spend some minutes in getting there, he began to explain while they walked.

 

"You see, I have met a lady, she adopted recently five little cats left out in the streets. The ghost was probably the mother, maybe gone away at the moment to find food.  Next day came a big storm, as she told me. If you found a cat's corpse there… The poor thing died from the cold probably. Now its trying to find her sons, not knowing where they have gone."

 

"Poor cat, its probably just worried sick about her babies. We must find it and tell it what happened!"

 

Arthur poked both of them on the shoulder, making them turn and look at him. He was pointing a metal finger at the sky, confused.

 

"Guys, i'm pretty sure that swirl over there is not natural…"

 

Lewis looked up. There was a strong wind circling a two floor house some streets ahead, snow hitting the building, as if it wanted to break it.

Shit.

He began to run, Vivi and Arthur struggling to keep with his fast speed, being a ghost had its perks, you could not get tired even if you ran at impossible speeds.

 

"We must get there now! The ghost is in the lady’s house!"

 

Vivi and Arthur glanced at each other, understanding exactly. If the ghost was already angry in the park it could only be worse facing the roots of the problem.

 

* * *

 

Mystery was facing now a very big, angry, shadowy creature that did not resemble a cat anymore. It was only composed of bones, but even those were twisted, sharp and long. Its skull had two bones coming from its base, seeming like horns. Its red eyes were in flames, fixed on the entrance of the store. The cat walked in circles around Mystery who was blocking his way, stopping it from getting inside.

The cat rose it’s skull, swirls of snow hitting Mystery, at the command of the ghost, as a warning to get out of its way.

 

**"Move, dog..."**

 

Mystery still held his ground. He took back all that he said of cats being nice…

The ghost hissed, a beating red heart stuck in its ribcage. As it darkened, the ghost prepared to jump at him.

It leaped, rolling on the floor with Mystery, exchanging bites and scratches.

Mystery cursed silently, he could not transform in here. He could keep on distracting the ghost for some minutes, but in this form the cat would eventually win. A vengeful ghost would stop at nothing to achieve its objective.

The cat eventually pinned Mystery down, the wind pushing him against the floor, snow beginning to cover him at an impossible speed, not letting him move.

As he struggled to move, the ghost jumped inside, wind breaking the door down.

He was pulled out of the pile of snow by a strong hand.

Lewis...

 

"Mystery! What's happening?!"

 

Mystery ruffled his fur, trying to get out of it all the snow. He pointed his nose at the broken door laying on the street.

Lewis needed no more explanation, heading inside in a flash.

Mystery was then joined by Vivi and Arthur, both of them panting for breath.

 

"I hate this job…"

 

"But you still roll along! Come on!"

 

Vivi and Mystery were getting up the long stairs to the second floor already, noises coming from upstairs.

Stairs, great. He began to climb them tiredly.

 

Lewis was in between an afraid Aurora and the raging ghost, shielding her from the ghostly wind. The ghost was hissing wildly, trying to attack her, she had the smell of her sons. The cat jumped up and down trying to land a hit on her with its sharp claws and pointy bones, all blocked by Lewis arms or body.

He glanced back at her, with a serious look, voice commanding

 

"Aurora, please, run to the living room and lock the door."

 

The old lady gave a shaky nod, reaching to the doorknob and closing the door again fast.

 

The cat narrowed its eyes, she didn't harm that boy with any of the attacks...

So, he was also a ghost.

 

**"Why are you protecting this filthy witch?..."**

 

Lewis heard the echoey voice, both ghosts analyzing each other, the cat snarling, searching an opening and Lewis arms outstretched, blocking the door, trying to think  how to convince it her sons were safe.

 

"This woman has given your family a home, she meant no harm! Leave her be."

 

**"Lies. I can hear their startled cries, from inside that room… I have to save them. Let me pass you stupid human."**

 

Man… Was he this thick and stubborn when he wanted revenge?

 

"They are afraid of you! You have come in here damaging everything in your path, bringing the cold with you. Can't you see you cannot take care of them anymore?!"

 

**"They NEED me. If i have to get rid of you to get to them, I will. Lets dance you little ghost…"**

 

"Little?..."

 

The cat lunged, Lewis rolling to a side. The sharp claws sank into the wall where Lewis was standing seconds ago. The spirit climbed along the walls, like a spider, pushing him with its paws and swipes, making him back up again towards the stairs.

Lewis didn't want to leave his human form, but he could not use all his powers this way. He can't counter any of the cat's attacks, who did not show any signs of getting less insistent. He was already standing at the top of the long wooden stairs, when Vivi, Mystery and Arthur came up.

 

**"You can't win, bringing your friends to help you won't make any difference!"**

 

It invoked another strong wind, more fierce this time, making Arthur and Vivi step back dangerously near the stairs, Mystery holding his ground.

 

"Ahhh!"

 

They both stumbled, falling down. Lewis was quick enough to grab Vivi by her waist, shielding her from the ghostly winds.

Arthur on the other hand was standing close to Lewis, he would collide with him. Arthur forgot Lewis was a ghost for a moment, and not wanting to push his friend down the stairs, he dodged him. Lewis tried to grab him, but Arthurs movement got him out of reach. He rolled down the stairs, Lewis eyes widening in worry.

Mystery jumped down the stairs, wanting to protect Arthur.

From downstairs came a groan and a bark.

 

"Owww… Im ok!"

 

Lewis became angry, returning to his skeletal form, hair becoming a wild fire.

 

"You have asked for it cat… No one harms my friends!"

 

Lewis fire engulfed the room. Vivi flinched thinking she would be burned, but she only felt warm. Nothing was burning, the only thing affected or hurt by it was the other spirit, backing back along the hallway in surprise.

Vivi watched the two ghosts fight. The cat was strong, its winds fierce, but Lewis was stronger and his movements more calculated. The fire made the snowy winds evaporate, leaving everything in magenta. The cat began to attack more physically, getting desperate, winds no longer effective.

Lewis cornered the spectre on the end of the hallway, fire keeping it fixed against the wall.

He was angry, very, very angry. Before, his existence and power were fueled by his desire of revenge. Now his strength and existence were only powered by his desire of being together and protect his friends.

And this cat had triggered a dangerous game…

The spirit was cowering in pain, flaming red eyes wide in fear, looking up to the fearsome ghost.

Lewis was in trance, floating off the ground, keeping up the fire, fist raised ready to keep the cat down.

He felt a hand in his back, getting him out of it.

Vivi was looking up at him, eyes sad, pleading him to stop, for the cat was no longer a menace, now curling around herself, heart blue.

Lewis lowered his fists, spirit hair returning to its usual pompadour hairstyle, floating down to the floor and taking a step back, giving the cat some space.

 

"Sorry…"

 

She gave him a thankful smile, trying to remind him that it was ok...

Vivi kneeled in front the trembling ghost, petting gently its bones.

 

"You only want to see them right?"

 

The skull of the cat gave a nod, eyes full of longing.

 

**"Please. Please! I need to see them. I was so scared when i returned to the park that night! They were gone! I spend all day looking for them, but then everything became colder, I remember falling asleep... Not knowing where to search anymore! I only want to see them…"**

 

Vivi picked the cat in her arms, cuddling it, trying to calm it.

It gave a sad meowl, ruffling in her chest, begging her to let her see her sons.

Mystery and Arthur came from downstairs, looking confused at the scene. Arthur was rubbing his shoulder, but besides that he seemed fine, the fall harmless. Lewis approached him, looking for any injuries.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Yeah don't worry about it, I rolled all the way down. I'm only a bit dizzy."

 

"Why did you dodge me? I was going to catch you!"

 

Arthur locked away, not wanting to admit that he had been scared of pushing down Lewis again, he did it mostly on reflex.

 

"I just tripped."

 

He lied, hoping that Lewis would drop the subject.

Lewis was going to reprimand him only to be interrupted by Vivi, who was holding the sad spirit, reminding him that they needed to appease it.

Lewis sighed, knocking on the living room door.

 

"Aurora? It's me, please, open."

 

The door opened a little, the lady’s eyes looking out for any danger. Seeing that the fight had ended, she opened the door fully.

She looked at the trembling cat in Vivi's arms.

Aurora approached Vivi, gently taking the cat from her arms.

The cat and Aurora exchanged looks, eyes fixed in one another.

...

 

"I took your babies away didn't i?"

 

The spirit faded for a moment before reappearing. It was a normal cat again, bones no more, instead brown and white fur and golden eyes. It meowed, calling her sons.

Aurora gave her an understanding smile.

 

"Lets go see them, okay cutie?"

 

She went into the living room, letting the cat get down near them. The kittens sniffed her, recognising her as their mother, nuzzling happily against her.

 

"Do you want to stay here with them? You can live here also, I love to have company..."

 

The cats eyes widened in surprise, ghostly tears dropping to the floor.

It jumped at Auroras arms, this time to thank her, overwhelmed by her kindness, trying to apologise at the same time.

The gang stood there, watching how the ghost heart became golden, sadness replaced by happiness.

 

"Aaaaand, that's it."

 

Arthur dropped onto a chair, tired.

Vivi nodded, the ghost would haunt the streets no more, and that meant…

Paytime!

Meanwhile, Aurora glanced at Lewis with a worried look. He followed her gaze. Now noticing he was still in his ghost form.

Shit.

 

"You are…"

 

There it comes...

 

"So skinny!"

 

What.

 

"Huuuh?"

 

She poked his ribs, frowning.

 

"You need to eat more, Lewis!"

 

She dragged him towards the kitchen, it seems she doesn't see very well…

 

"Lets make you some food!"

 

"No! I'm not hungry!"

 

"Nonsense! This youth and their diets! I'm gonna make you some good croquettes!"

 

"Guyyyyyyys!"

 

Arthur and Vivi exchanged looks, wondering how his suit would end if he pretended to eat…


	13. Misunderstanding

Aurora had given each one of them a plate, sitting them at the kitchen table. Vivi was devouring the croquettes like there was no tomorrow, Arthur snickering when Lewis popped one into his suit to please the woman. He stopped laughing when a croquette landed squarely on his face, Lewis glaring at him.

Mystery was serving as a cushion for the cats again, the ghost ``resting´´ at his side, tired from all the energy used.

 

"I'm grateful that there's still young nice people around. I don't know what could have happened if you had not intervened."

 

Vivi saluted proudly, not stopping eating, mouth full of croquettes.

 

"We are always on the watch for trouble gran! Nothing can stop us!"

 

"Nothing can stop YOU, Viv…"

 

Lewis gave discreetly his plate to Arthur, who had his plate empty already.

 

"But even if we have stopped the ghost, the town is still in a mess…"

 

Aurora gave a laugh, patting Lewis on the back, placing ANOTHER plate for him on the table.

 

"Don't you worry, we people in this town are very stubborn and resourceful. We will fix this."

 

Lewis wondered how could he sneak this plate to Vivi without her noticing…

 

* * *

 

When Vivi had devoured all the croquettes and couldn't possibly eat more, they said their farewells. Mystery was a little disappointed to have to leave the cats, but that he would never admit.

They bought some food, doritos and supplies in her store. As they left saying thanks, Aurora reminded them that they could visit anytime, and scolded Lewis for following dangerous diets…

 

Arthur stretched his muscles, giving a yawn. The sun was setting on the sky, rays reflecting on the melting snow.

 

"Uahhh, man i'm tired. Lets get the money and go to sleep…"

 

Vivi gave a look around her, analyzing the streets.

 

"I dont think theres an hotel in this village, and i'm not driving the van all night just to find one. We have to sleep in the van tonight."

 

Lewis remembered how they used to sleep in there, when they could not afford or find any other place to rest. He missed it…

 

"Isn't it a bit cold to sleep in there?"

 

"Nah, we have a lot of blankets, and you are literally like a campfire!"

 

Lewis could very well guess her thoughts.

 

"Vivi, you will not use my hair to cook or make popcorn."

 

"Awwwww…"

 

* * *

 

The mayor had been grateful to say the least, finally being able to sell his propaganda for the next year, not worried anymore that a cat could ruin his reputation.

He rewarded them with enough money to buy the arm piece that Arthur needed, Lewis and him arguing again, only stopped by Vivi's glare, that very well meant, we are getting it because I say so and if not i will make you both need it.

 

They were now relaxing on the back of the van. Vivi rolled around, squealing happily.

 

"Our first case solved together again! I can't wait for the next one!"

 

Mystery plopped himself at her side, expression bored.

 

"All this case was just a big misunderstanding. Ghosts can be very stubborn sometimes, don't you think Lewis?"

 

Lewis gave a sigh, catching clearly the indirect.

 

"Yes, indeed. A big misunderstanding…"

 

Arthur coughed nervously, averting his eyes.

 

"Guys i'm going to sleep already, lets set the van ok?"

 

Arthur took out four big blankets to curl into, all placed around to make one big bed. They laid around, making themselves comfortable.

Vivi and Mystery fell asleep quickly, snoring. They were heavy sleepers.

Arthurs eyes were closed, but awake like Lewis, who could not sleep like the living anymore.

It was cold, so Vivi and Mystery ended up at Lewis sides, hugging and cuddling him sleepily. He could not complain, returning it gladly. He wondered how while being dead they could find him warm and comfy… It was truly a mystery.

 

Arthur was on the other side of the van, curled on himself, back facing them.

Lewis could see he was trembling, cold, but he knew that Arthur would not approach them.

Before the accident they used to sleep all together in the van, sharing each others warm, falling asleep in a bundle. He wished it could be like those times again...

 

Arthur didn't think he deserved to invade their space. He still felt guilty, not managing to sleep well. He was better off alone...

He felt the van get warmer suddenly.

From the corner of his eye he saw Lewis hair get brighter.

  
He thanked him silently...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres another investigation coming up, what do you people fear the most? Hehehe...
> 
> Thank you so much for all your nice comments! They make me so happy! 
> 
> I know that this fanfic probably has a lot of bad grammar, etç...  
> English is not my mother tongue...
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading!


	14. Shadows

It had been a boring week…

After Vivi and Lewis had forced him to buy that damn piece, he had repaired the arm, but they needed money now.

No job had come, so they had ended up driving around with the van, trying to find at least something, a rumour, a gossip, people doing strange things, heck he would even have accepted another cult as much as he hated them.

But no, nothing…

Arthur felt bad, they only had enough to keep going, buying food and what they needed, like fuel, but they couldn't do fun things like going into a cinema or rent a room in an hotel with dvds to watch.

His damn stupid arm had thrown through the window their economy…

Lewis had assured them that they could just go back to his mansion if things didn't catch up, it would appear back there if they went back.

Vivi had refused blatantly, her thirst for adventure unending.

So, today they had ended up lost in some god forsaken road, because Vivi readed a map upside down.

Arthur was driving nervously, eyeing through the van's windows the tall trees and the shadows they casted, blocking the daylight. Arthur could not guess if it was night or day anymore.

 

"Guys, we have been lost all day in this woods. I haven't seen a gas station in centuries, no civilization neither. What about we turn back where we came from?"

 

"After all this hours you have been driving? No way, keep going, there has to be one eventually!"

 

Lewis eyed the fuel indicator from the back seats, it was dangerously low.

 

"I agree with Arthur, Vivi, I don't know if we will have fuel for much longer."

 

"You guys are just scared! Don't you like adventures?!"

 

Lewis sighed, nobody could change Vivi's opinion once it was set…

 

"Arthur if you get tired let me drive, I can do it all day."

 

Arthur waved his now restored metal arm, grinning, eyes focused on the road.

 

"Nah, i'm fine. But this woods creep me out, i'm never letting you grab a map again, Viv."

 

One hour more and the van would go ahead no more.

The van gave a rumble, its motor stopping, coming slowly to a halt.

 

"Fuck, i knew it. I told you we should have turned back, but noooooooooooo…"

 

Arthur was now rambling, Vivi getting outside with a smile, used to it.

Lewis woke up Mystery, telling him to get out.

 

"Well, it seems we have to walk now~"

 

"In this fucking creepy woods?! No, no way. I'm staying in the van!"

 

"Come on Arthur, are you really sure you want to stay there? Alone?..."

 

Arthur stopped rambling, poker faced, thinking for a moment his options. They began to walk towards the dephts of the forest, leaving him, only Lewis pausing, glancing back at him.

Thinking more, he decided that maybe he prefered to go walking around for a while…

 

"Guys, wait, i'm coming!"

 

Lewis knew that Arthur feared more loneliness than all scary things in the world combined…

 

They were walking deeper and deeper into the woods, the trees getting even more taller if that was possible. Arthur was hugging Vivi for dear life, yelping every time an owl made a noise, or the wind howled.

Lewis saw smoke in between the tall branches of the trees. Someone lived ahead.

 

"Gang, isn't that a cabin?"

 

"A cabin?"

 

Arthurs head popped from behind Vivi, hoping to see some kind of normal and definitely not dangerous place to ask for help.

Vivi smiled seeing it, a small wooden cabin in between the forest, smoke coming out of its chimney.

 

"Yes, you are right Lew! What are we waiting for? Maybe the owner has some fuel or can tell us directions!"

 

And she was off ahead already…

 

Vivi knocked on the door, putting on a smile to salute the person who would open.

Her smile faltered when a tall, muscular man opened. He was clearly unamused by her presence, even more disapproving when he saw two more people and a dog. He took his cigarette out of his mouth to speak, looking down at Vivi, glaring.

 

"What da hell are you doin’ in my woods?"

 

Vivi regained her smile, always giving the benefit of the doubt to people.

 

"Uhhh, sir? We ran out fuel in a road a little close to here, we were wondering if you had some by any chance, or if you could maybe give us some directions?"

 

"Don't call me sir, lass… The names Jack, i'm the lumberjack of this woods."

 

Arthur laughed from behind Lewis.

 

"Dude, did you become a lumberjack because it rhymed with Jack?"

 

The man crossed his arms, if glares could hurt Arthur would be full of holes right now.

 

"I'm a lumberjack ‘cause i like to cut things up…"

 

Arthur hid behind Lewis. The ghost decided he didn't like this guy, no one bit.

 

"I'll give ya some fuel, but then you get your asses outta here, this woods are not safe for kids like you, much less for scared puppys…"

 

Mystery barked and growled at the man.

 

"Uhh, it seems the puppy is more clever than he seems..."

 

Lewis took the conversation, not wanting his friends to deal with this disgusting man.

 

"What do you mean, this woods are dangerous?"

 

"Are you deaf? First, they are my property, second, people have been known to disappear in here, I don't want nobody messin’ around in there giving me problems..."

 

The man shoved some fuel into Lewis arms, leaning closely to his face. Lewis even in dead could smell the strong smell of cigarettes and alcohol.

 

"Here ya have it, the damn fuel. There's a village some kilometers ahead to the west. Now get outta here!"

 

He closed the cabin's door on Lewis face with a slam.

The gang stood there looking at each other.

They decided mentally to never bother a lumberjack again.

 

Vivi came close to Lewis and Arthur, grabbing them by the shoulders. She whispered to their ears.

 

"Guys, did you hear all that about this woods?"

 

Arthur nodded.

 

"That part about getting out of here, he made that very clear…"

 

She rolled her eyes at him.

 

"No, that about people disappearing."

 

Lewis knew where she was going with this…

 

"We have to check this woods."

 

Arthur went into panic mode instantly.

 

"Viv, you have heard that man, we can't go into the woods. And besides look at the forest! Its like the mouth of the wolf! We have the fuel, lets just go back to the van."

 

Vivi always wanted to solve a mystery, even if she wasn't paid. Arthurs protests were in vain.

 

"Nope."

 

And with that she began to walk towards the tall trees.

Arthur slumped, looking tiredly at Lewis, him patting his back trying to say he understood.

 

"Let's just follow her, pal…"

 

"Yeah…"

 

* * *

 

Arthur was tired of walking. He was sure they have been walking in circles for hours, getting more lost in this fucking forest.

 

"Viv, for the love of god, you don't even know where to go!"

 

"Yes i do! I'm following my instincts!"

 

"Your instincts got us here, lost!"

 

"Thats because theres something in here!"

 

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

 

Lewis froze, the others still walking unaware, leaving him behind.

He felt something, he looked at Mystery who was also looking around, eyes narrowed. They felt a faint, but malicious, presence. Before, they ignored the noises coming from around,surely made by small animals, but Mystery could now hear fast movements, like small footsteps, too many at a time. They felt the presence circling them, like it was impatient to jump at them. Vivi and Arthur were unaware of all this.

Lewis shuddered when he heard a voice, everyone stopping in a halt.

 

**"Such interesting prey! I'm gonna have so much fun with you~"**

Spider webs materialized out of thin air, grey and semi transparent, fabricating walls in between the gang, separating them fastly. Lewis tried to break them, eyes widening in horror when he could not, his hits not even making them move an inch. They were made by a strong demon. Mystery was also trying to break them, bitting and clawing at them, even his true form not strong enough...

Lewis heard Arthur scream, he turned just in time to see him being thrown to the floor, a web grabbing his leg. He was being dragged deeper into the shadows of the forest, his arms flailing around trying to grab something and free himself out of the web's grasp.

 

"Arthur!"

 

"I told you this was a stupid ideaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 

He was already out of sight, his scream muffled by the distance.

The spider webs were separating them by the moment, Vivi and Mystery surrounded by the webs, forming a big cage for them.

On the other hand Lewis found himself in a path made of them, weby walls and roof preventing him of escaping, as if the demon wanted him to walk ahead, like a corridor, as if to play with him.

He could not see his companions anymore, the webs to dense and increasing in quantity.

 

"Vivi! Vivi if you can hear me answer!"

 

Nothing.

 

"Fuck!"

 

**"Now, now, don't worry, that stupid dog and girl will be fine… They are not interesting enough. Heck, that girl is fearless! She would be soooo boring to play with… You and this little guy on the other hand..."**

 

Lewis clenched his fists in anger, returning to his ghost form, looking everywhere for the source of the voice.

 

"What the hell do you want with us?!"

 

A laugh echoed in the webs, making him shiver.

 

**"To have fun! Its has been a long time since i have had guests with so many fears in them! Come ahead little ghost, play my game! I will be waiting deep into the woods. This trembling guy here will keep me oh so entertained, while you try to move through my web halls! Haaahahahaa!"**

 

Lewis had no other option but to move forward, through the labyrinth this demon had prepared for him.

He had to find Arthur before it was too late...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This demon uses fears in his favour... We all know that Arthur is full of them.  
> Man, im gonna hate myself...
> 
> Thanks to all who read and made me so happy by commenting!
> 
> Oh! If you have arachnophobia, please tell me... I will change some things in that case...


	15. Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SPIDER! IF YOU ARE ARACHNOPHOBIC READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
> 
> Now sit back and enjoy ;3

Arthur screamed as he was being forcefully dragged along the ground by the web string, his body hitting trees, branches and rocks, trying to cover himself from the hits with his arms.

The strong pulling finally stopped, Arthur laying on the ground in a small clear field. When he tried to go up to his feet the web pulled again, making him fall to the floor again, with a laugh echoing around him.

He curled on himself, he knew he should have stayed in the van, if he got out alive of this one he would make sure Vivi never touched a map again in her whole life!

He heard something big moving. In the center of the field there were two tall and twisted trees. He had first thought that the big shadow in between them were just branches… Boy was he wrong.

The shadow began to move, descending down to the ground, approaching him slowly.

As Arthur tried to back away, the web pulled him closer to the trees and closer to the creature.

His eyes filled with horror and tears, as the shadow became clearer into his vision. Eight thin and long legs crawled closer to him, eight glowing eyes watching him in the dark. He could only stare at the gigantic spider now almost touching him, checking him out. He would have never imagined spiders could smile.

 

**"Welcome! My, am i that breathtaking?! Hahaha!"**

The spider leaned close, grabbing him with two of its long and hairy legs, raising him close to her head. Arthur whimpered, as much as he wanted he could not look away, the fangs of the spider dangerously close to his face, big black eyes fixed on him. He would have never thought he would die devoured by a gigantic spider...

 

"Please, don't eat me! I'm sure i don't taste good! I am mostly bones!"

 

The demon laughed at him, amused by his panic attack.

 

**"Eat you? No. I will not do such thing, I have more complex needs, little human…"**

 

The spider carried him to the two trees. Arthur screamed, trying to get free from its strong grasp, there was a big spider web in there, he did not want to end up there!

As the spider climbed up to it, Arthur saw a lot of bones thrown around. Human bones. So this is where those people disappeared, and he was here now, in the spiders own nest. If the spider did not eat people… What was it going to do to him?!

 

He was then turned upside down in the demon's grasp, he flailed around as the spider tied him up by his legs to the gigantic web. Arthur felt his blood coming up to his head, or was it down?...

He was hanging loosely in the air, he tried to reach up with his arms to his feet to untie himself, just to fall back down, unable to reach them. The spider had provided him a good look at it's nest, emphasizing all the corpses laid around.

He wanted to throw up… Not sure if it was by being upside down or the human remains.

He flinched, the spider coming close to him once again, laughing and mocking him.

 

**"Oh dear, you fear so many things! I don't know where to begin! I want to keep you alive as long as possible!"**

 

He clenched his teeth, he didn't know if staying alive was a good thing anymore…

The spider gave him a nudge, making him spin, like a cat playing with a mouse.

 

**"I could turn into a clown and you would be still scared of me! I can't really decide what to turn myself into to make you squirm!"**

Arthur closed his eyes shut, terrified. He tried to not think about all the things this thing could turn into, he really tried, but the thoughts were flying around his head, imagination wild. He could feel the thing reading his thoughts, crawling in his mind.

 

**"What's this? You fear that ghost? The very one you share your travels with? OH MY! You killed him?!"**

 

Why, why, why, why he had to think about that, fuck, fuck, fuck!

The spider suddenly cut the string that tied him to the web, sending him screaming to the ground. Arthur rose to his feet with a yelp, having landed too close to a ribcage...

Something began to glow behind him, a magenta light reflecting on the shadows casted by the forest. He didn't want to turn around…

Two strong hands made the decision for him. He came face to face with a flaming magenta skull, full of hatred, eyes looking down at him.

 

"L-le-wis."

 

No, it was not Lewis, he had to remind himself this was not Lewis! This ghost was now giving him a glare full of anger, hate, seeing him as a disgusting thing that needed to be erased. Lewis had forgiven him! He would never hurt him! It was just the demon trying to mess with him!

 

**"But you killed him… Didn't you?... He only said that because he wanted to be with that girl again. He hates you deep inside~ Remember those stairs you fell? He didn't even try to catch you! He surely hoped that you broke your neck…"**

Arthur shook his head wildly, the ghost's grip tightening, hurting him.

 

"No! I dodged him! I did! He wanted to catch me! I was the one to dodge!"

 

He did! He did, didn't he?...

The raging ghost pushed him against a tree, floating on the air, it's fire surrounding Arthur.

Arthur's head hurt, he didn't know what to think anymore, the demon making his mind spin, confused, despair filing his features, tears falling freely. He clutched his head and screamed, he screamed guilt returning at full force, waiting for the ghost to attack him already, to do something! But it just kept looking down to him, staring.

He couldn't take it anymore, but it just kept going, fire never ending around him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, i hate myself...  
> And its not over for poor Arthur yet :3
> 
> Neither for Lewis, who will face his death again...


	16. Lies

"Vivi, please stop."

 

Mystery was trying to calm the girl, she was hitting furiously the webs that had them currently trapped. Even if he was a powerful spirit the girl had more furor in her, hitting the web walls in an outburst of blind rage. Throwing against them rocks, herself, and a few minutes ago even Mystery. They were trapped, they could not go anywhere…

 

"How do you want me to be calm in this situation?!"

 

She continued to claw at the webs, her efforts never decreasing.

 

"Arthur and Lewis are nowhere to be seen! They need me! They are probably in danger! No scratch that, they ARE in danger. Move and help me get these things out of the way dammit!"

 

"We cant. That demon is strong, not even my powers can destroy this things. I have already tried with all my might."

 

"And what do we do? Stay here without doing anything? Bad dog!"

 

She scolded him, trying to push him towards the webs, Mystery, weighting a lot transformed, not moving of his place.

 

"Urghhhh!"

 

Mystery whimpered, he could really do nothing. He maybe did not show it, but he was also worried sick about the well being of Lewis and Arthur.

 

"Vivi, please stop..."

 

How could this human be so strong and tenacious when angry?

 

* * *

 

The more Lewis advanced through the path the more worried he was for Arthur.

The demon did not stop laughing, as Lewis floated at full speed, flames on his feet, propelling him. The beast described to him in excruciating detail how he was ``playing´´ with his new friend.

 

**"I can't really understand why would you want to retrieve this guy! Hes so weird and weak. He even killed you!"**

Lewis growled, his voice made the ground rumble.

 

"Shut up! Leave him be! I swear, if you touch a single hair-!"

 

**"No way! If you want him, come and get him! If you can of course…"**

 

Sharp spikes began to come up from the ground , the demon trying to stab him with them, making Lewis dodge them at the last second, his speed too fast. This spikes were just like the ones in that cave…

Six of them appeared in front of him, blocking completely his way. He raised his fists, making them crackle with fire, he would stop at nothing.

With a fiery crack the spikes collapsed to the ground, allowing Lewis to advance.

Lewis realized that the path was just making him run in circles, it seemed to have no end, changing and twisting, offering him different routes to follow.

Lewis stopped, trying to calm himself, this fucking demon was just playing with him, not providing one true ending to this maze…

 

"Stop fucking around!"

 

**"Well, ok, if you insist… Lets get more serious!"**

 

The ground at his feet began to open, full of cracks. He floated up before it collapsed, the terrain in front of him changing, turning greener, a fog enveloping the air.

Lewis sockets widened. In front of him was the same pit where he had died. And there was something at the bottom...

He saw blood, his body was there, impaled by the spikes, purple mixed with red and green. His face… His face had tears on it, eyes full of shock and betrayal, a hand clutching his chest where his heart should be.

Lewis could only watch at himself from the top of the cliff, frozen.

 

**"Are you really sure you want to save him? Look what he has done… I will let you walk away, just turn around to where you came from and leave. It's a win-win deal! I'll even make him pay for you."**

 

"No."

 

**"May you pardon?"**

 

Lewis rose on fire, patience lost.

 

"NO!"

 

This demon would not manipulate him so easily! It was a fucking demon who took his life! It was a demon who hurt his friend that night! It was all a demon's fault!

Just like this one…

 

"You will NOT twist my perceptions! You will not lie to me! You can't have him!"

 

**"Pfttt, please, i'm trembling, it seems you have a brain inside that skull of yours. I would have never guessed! Even then, you are nothing against me. I'm waiting…"**

 

All the webs surrounding him dissolved, melting, the vision disappearing. The forest was clear of webs, allowing him to move freely at last.

His beating orange heart told him to follow a certain direction.

And he followed his hearts desire.

 

 


	17. Marionette

The magenta light faded.

Arthur removed his hands from his eyes slowly. The ghost was gone, leaving him finally alone, backed up against the tree.

But he wasn't entirely alone, he realised it with a jolt, the spider was still on its web, glancing down at him, swinging happily on a string.

How could this thing have a grin without a normal mouth?!

 

**"We are going to have company~ You are going to love it!"**

 

Oh no, he didn't want more company, he had enough already. He tried to run, but as he got to his feet, one long leg snatched him from behind, leaving him hanging on the air again.

 

**"You are not going anywhere…"**

 

Arthur heard fire. Like an explosion, and it was coming closer, to him.

And he didn't like it.

Between the trees circling the field a raging magenta fire was engulfing everything on its way, like a tsunami, getting bigger by the second.

Arthur's amber eyes began to tear up.

No, no, no, no more ghosts!

Arthur struggled for dear life against the spider, trying to get away.

 

Lewis could see finally the field. He took speed, barreling into it. He stopped, seeing what inhibited it.

A huge monstrosity was dwelling on a massive spider web, bones laid all around, its eight eyes glancing at him, content that he had arrived.

What disturbed Lewis more was what was in the demon’s clutches.

Arthur…

He was pale, shaking, his arms reaching behind him in an effort of releasing himself from the spider, legs kicking on the air.

 

"Let him go, you revolting thing!"

 

**"Okaaaaaaay."**

 

The spider dropped Arthur with a sigh, landing on the ground face first.

Lewis approached them, but when he was just meters away from the nest Arthur screamed, backing away from him.

 

"Don't come any closer!"

 

Lewis halted, confused. Why was Arthur looking at him like HE was the one putting him in danger?!

 

"Arthur? It's me. I'm getting you out of here, pal."

 

Arthur shook his head, terrified, pressing his back against the tree, wanting to run. But being in between the demon and the ghost left him helpless, dropping to the ground, hugging himself.

Lewis stood there with a grimace, not wanting to scare his friend.

His heart turned blue, aware of Arthurs plight.

Lewis roared at the demon, fists raising in anger.

 

"What did you do to him?!"

 

**"Me? The real question is what did YOU do to him! Hahahahahaaa."**

 

The spider kept on cackling, enjoying how the ghost stood there, not knowing how to help, the other oppressed by his presence.

Lewis was one hundred percent sure that this thing had been showing Arthur horrible things. Horrible things that maybe he himself had done…

Lewis took a deep breath, or at least emulated one.

 

Arthur awaited the ghosts rage and punishment. He didn't know and didn't care if this was an illusion created by the spider or if it was real. Whatever the case… Lewis hated him, he was sure of it! How could he not?!

 

"Arthur. Look at me."

 

The voice was gentle, calm, patient. Only the slight echo gave away that they were the ghost’s words…

He lifted his head, enough for his eyes to see ahead.

In front of him was Lewis, kneeling , but not the Lewis composed of bones and spirit. This WAS Lewis, the Lewis before the accident, the Lewis that spent so much time with him, the one who always defended him of bullies, the one that always was by his side. The Lewis just like when he was alive, a small smile crossing his face, only the glow of his eyes giving away he was dead.

 

"Arthur, it's me. I'm here. I will not hurt you. Whatever this monster has shown you, whatever lies has it told you, doesn't matter, I would never harm you."

 

Lewis waited patiently, hoping to trigger a reaction, any response! He watched as Arthur seemed to get out of the demon’s mental grasp, his face gaining slowly a trace of recognition.

 

"Lewis…"

 

Arthur's voice was wobbly, still shaken, but it was enough to paint Lewis face with a smile full of joy and relief.

The moment was cut off by the monster's bored rantling.

 

**"Awwwww, my toy does not fear you anymore… What a downer."**

 

The air grew colder. Lewis pulled Arthur to his feet, making him stand behind him, trying to protect him from whatever this beast might do next.

 

**"But you know… There are a lot of fears I can still exploit…"**

 

The spider jumped down of the nest, the force of the landing making all the bones shake around on the ground. The spider grinned, its fangs growing larger, its figure glowing in the dark.

 

**"And possession is one of them…"**

 

It disappeared, body melting in just one second, turning into a green fog, which launched itself at light speed at the two of them.

Lewis raised his arms in front of him in an effort to stop it, just to be totally ignored and evaded.

From behind him came a pained whimper.

He turned around, only to see Arthur slumping, face looking down, arms clutching his own frame.

 

"A-arthur?"

 

Lewis reached for him, but strong hands pushed him back suddenly, making him stumble.

Glowing green eyes glared at him from the dark, eyes enveloped in black, the darkness of the forest making hard to see that his skin had now a shade of green. Lewis was face to face with the same grin that he saw that night when he fell…

 

**"My god this guy is weak… That push should have thrown you much more far, had it been any other host…"**

 

Lewis stood there, mouth agape. How could he have let this happen?!

Arthurs body was now moving in jolts, like a broken marionette forced to move by a sadistic puppeteer.

Arthur's eyes glanced slowly to his right, his twisted grin growing impossibly larger.

There was a cut log not far from them, an axe stuck on the wood…

Arthur rolled on the floor before Lewis could react, grabbing the axe by its handle and pointing its sharp edge at Lewis, who had reached for it too late.

Lewis frowned at him, returning to his ghost form, his human form pointless to keep.

 

"You can't harm me with that… I'm dead."

 

**"Yeah, I know. But he is not…"**

 

Arthur's hand moved the axe handle, the edge now nearing dangerously his own neck. Grin never faltering, eyebrows up in question.

 

**"You just will have to keep me entertained! You wouldn't want me to be bored?..."**

 

Lewis took a few steps back.

What the hell was he supposed to do?! Maybe he could try to knock him out…

Arthur ran towards him, axe raised. Lewis dodged all the quick blows headed his way, not wanting to attack. The axe flew dangerously close to his shoulder, cutting a little his suit. Lewis threw a punch in reflex, trying to get the axe out of his hands.

Arthur recoiled a few steps, the force of the punch strong. He burst out in laughing, moving the axe wildly.

 

**"You know, every blow to me its a blow to him. He is feeling everything! I love it! You really should hear him right now…"**

 

Lewis withdrawed his hands instantly, despair hitting him like an avalanche.

 

**"I haven't had this much fun in years. To think this arm lackey would be so entertaining. A broken toy can be so fun!"**

 

Lewis had to swallow his fury, how dare this thing insult his friend that way! If he could fight the spider face to face he would crush it like a fucking bug!

Arthur began to try to cut him again, running and jumping, snickering, eyes wide and wild.

Lewis had an idea.

Just as Arthur rose the axe to hit him, Lewis halted, axe coming down.

The axe was stuck now in the center of his ribcage. With a pull, Lewis separated Arthur’s hand from the handle.

He didn't give a fuck about his bones nor his fucking suit.

Arthur gave a growl, no longer having something to use as weapon.

 

**"Arghhh. Come on! You just want to ruin the fun!"**

 

Lewis pulled out of himself the axe, throwing it far, far away, where the other could not reach it.

 

"I'm going to regret this, but I have no choice."

 

He would ask for forgiveness later…

Before Arthur could react or move away, Lewis had grabbed him, keeping him still, as much as he tried he couldn't move, arms pinned at his sides.

 

**"Didn't you hear me? You will hurt him!"**

 

"I know."

 

Before the thing could laugh at him, Lewis removed by force his metal arm, careful not to harm him more than necessary. Arthur's real screams surfaced, the demon not able to hide it. Lewis saw what he had been hoping to trigger. Magenta sparks flowing on Arthur's eyes, colliding with the green of his oculus.

The irony that by harming his friend before he could now save him. For his mind was now uncontrolable for the demon.

He got into his mind, taking advantage of the situation. He could force the beast out of his mind!

He untangled his filthy claws from his friend’s thoughts, making it retreat.

Arthur screamed mimicking the demon’s exasperation, skin slowly returning to its normal color, green fading from his eyes.

The demon finally was fully out, Arthur slumped in Lewis arms with a gasp, exhausted.

 

**"That wasn't fair play..."**

 

The spider was once again physical, circling them, clearly angry, eyes narrowed, it’s legs sharpening, fangs clenched.

Lewis let Arthur sit on the log, too dizzy to notice or understand the situation, the after effects of the possession still putting a toll on him.

Lewis faced the spider now inches away from them. He cracked his knuckles.

Now he could kick and crush this fucking bug…

 

"Did you know I hate spiders? They are hairy, disgusting, stealthy little bitches…"

 

With that, both of them leaped at each other.

They collided, Lewis pushing the spider on the air, receiving a few cuts, the sharp legs trying to grab him. He raised his fire, propelling the spider against a tree, a squishing noise coming from its back.

 

**"You little…!"**

 

The web nest looming over him began to move, long strings coming down. Lewis had to move away from the demon, the webs tangling his limbs.

He pulled angrily at them.

He would not be submitted!...

His rage and emotions were too strong, his heart felt like it would implode at any moment, his fire burned the webs, freeing himself.

The spider was at its feet, surprised by Lewis outburst. It was losing its powers, fast. Without infusing fear in someone the demon was weak, even more if someone didn't fear him at all, overcoming his fears. This ghost was making him defenseless!

Lewis approached a now much smaller spider, glaring down at it.

Disgusting…

He grabbed it, raising it to his eye level, looking straight to its eight terrified eyes.

 

"Who is small now?"

 

The spider was now small as a tarantula, flailing its legs, trying to get away from the ghost’s strong grip.

Lewis crushed it between his hands, a crunching noise the only thing that could be heard from the demon.

He opened his hands, the only remain of the spider was a little puff of smoke floating towards the night sky.


	18. Indiference

Vivi was leaning against one of the web walls, preparing herself. She would run from one side of the cage to the other, hitting the webs will all her strength! She would get out of here!

Mystery put a paw on his muzzle, sitting on the ground, she had been hitting the webs all this time, her efforts of breaking them unending.

Vivi propelled herself against the wall with her legs, jumping and flying through the air, wanting to hit with her shoulder the other wall in front of her.

 

"YAhhhhhhh-!"

 

Just as she was going to collide, the wall dissolved, disappearing.

 

"-hhhhaaaaa?!"

 

She rolled on the ground, perplexed.

What the fuck?

Mystery had not been looking at the moment, when he heard Vivi fall he raised his snout, looking around. He saw that the webs were laying on the ground, broken.

Had Vivi done that?!

Mystery shook his mane, nonsense, even if he knew Vivi had the force of a bulldozer, she couldn't have possibly done that...

He focused, he could not feel the demon anymore.

 

"Finally!"

 

Vivi was now cheering, jumping on the air, hands doing the victory symbol.

She stopped, deadpanned, remembering she had to find her friends, ASAP.

She ran to Mystery, demanding his attention.

 

"Come on, let's go! I know you can find them, guide me!"

 

She jumped on his large back, grabbing the fur on his neck, kicking her legs on his body, like he was her mount. He barked, trying to get her down with his tails.

 

"Vivi, I'm not a horse! Get down right now!"

 

"Shhh! We will be faster this way! They could be in danger! There's no time to waste! Mystery, be a good dog and run!"

 

He really couldn’t understand humans…

 

* * *

 

It was over. Lewis watched as the smoke faded in the air, ending all this mess.

He turned around, Arthur was rubbing his left shoulder, the metal arm laying out of his reach on the ground, where Lewis had yanked it out.

He moved closer to it and kneeled to grab it. He had been really careful, he had not wanted to break it again. It didn't have any severe damage, a great thing considering how he had pulled at it forcefully.

He took it, glancing at Arthur, debating whether to approach him or not.

He was sitting on the log, frowning, stretching all his body, as if he was uncomfortable. He was probably getting used to being able to move his body at own will again. Other than that, he seemed to be fine, breathing steadily, calm.

 Lewis looked down with sad eyes at the arm in his hands. He was a fucking liar.

He walked slowly towards Arthur, not wanting to startle him. Arthur looked up to him, frown leaving his features, eyes wandering to the hole in Lewis chest.

Both of them spoke at once.

 

"Fuck, sorry..."

"I'm sorry."

 

...

Lewis handed him the arm with a cough, averting his gaze. Arthur took it, checking if it had any damage.

The ghost sighed, sitting on the log at Arthur’s side, arms resting on his knees.

They sat silently, neither speaking a word, the only noise that could be heard was the one of the arm being connected to Arthur’s body.

 

"I lied to you."

 

Arthur looked at him in question, not understanding.

Lewis looked at him, his skull bowing down in sadness.

 

"I told you I would not harm you. And what did I do? Rip off your arm, and I know that hurts, a lot."

 

Arthur gave a short sarcastic laugh, moving his metal arm, fingers curling and uncurling.

 

"Had you not, I would have probably ended with all those bones right there. People end up hurting what they care for… Pushing your friend down a cliff or trying to stab someone with an axe, to name a few examples…"

 

Lewis ruffled his spirit hair in exasperation, tired of hearing Arthur blaming himself.

 

"Yeah, because my friend has green skin, with psychopathic tendencies and likes to push people around. No, you get scared too easily to do those things by your own will."

 

As if to prove his point, rustling noises came from behind them, making Arthur bolt up from the log with a yelp.

Lewis rotated his skull, to see behind himself more quickly, looking for the source of the sound.

There was someone there, coming out of the trees. Lewis squinted his eyes, trying to see in the darkness. The approaching figure was too tall to be Vivi…

 

"Well, if it ain't those pesky kids I told to get the fuck outta my woods"

 

Jack was carrying the axe that Lewis had thrown away, brandishing a smirk in his hairy face.

Lewis, got up, surprised. What was he doing in here?

 

"You."

 

"Yeah, me, theres no people living around here, not for a long time at least. Now tell me, what happened to the spider?"

 

Lewis narrowed his eyes. Jack wasn't taken aback by his ghostly appearance. Did he know about that demon thing?

 

"You KNEW that thing was lurking in here?"

 

Jack snorted, throwing the cigarette he was smoking to the ground.

 

"Yeah. That fucking bug was a pain in the ass, giving me lots of problems. Do you know all the disappearance cases I have had to testify in? I guess you killed it or something. I have been trying to do it myself for years, but no matter how much I cut that spider, it wouldn't die. I hate spiders…"

 

Did Jack fear spiders?

Lewis couldn't believe this guy's attitude, he was going to begin yelling at him when another voice took his chance.

 

"Dude, you knew?! You knew that thing was there and didn't tell us?!"

 

Arthur was angry, clenching both of his fists, staring in disbelief at the other man.

 

"I did, you airhead. I told you to get the fuck out, but you decided to go for a fucking walk… I'm not a babysitter."

 

Arthur began to walk towards Jack, glowering, clearly not amused by his indifference in regard to people's safety.

 

"Now, you hear me. I almost died! People have DIED in here. Look at all those bones! Are you really telling me you fucking stood there in your fucking dirty cabin without giving a single fuck, while all that happened?!"

 

Even if the man was taller and bulkier, Arthur was now staring right at his face, pointing a metal finger at Jack’s chest, accusing him.

Jack just laughed at his face.

 

"Yeah, I wouldn't have given a single fuck if curiosity had killed the cat..."

 

Jack didn't take kindly Arthurs words, giving him a push and making him fall on his back.

And that was when Lewis wouldn't stand there without doing nothing anymore.

Jack was now face to face with a raging ghost, glaring right to his own soul, its skull set aflame, frame growing in size, sockets filled with fire, sharp teeth almost scratching his face, hands grabbing his shoulders tightly, surely making bruises. From the ghost emanated a voice that could have gotten out of hell itself.

 

" **You shitty excuse for a human… Touch my friend again and I will burn your skin and bones until not even your ashes can be found! How dare you ignore all those deaths! I should leave you hanging in that web to rot. But I have more morals than any you could ever try to understand, so, I'm going to let it go, for once… If i ever find out you left somebody to roam this woods without you guiding every single step they take… I will find you, I will catch you, and nothing will be left of you! Not even a single hair of your dirty beard!"**

 

Jack nodded his head like it was a driller, eyes wide in fear.

 

**"Good... Now, move your ass to where I can't see your disgusting face!"**

 

He released the man with a little shove, Jack began running away without thinking it twice, screaming like a small child.

Lewis glanced at Arthur, who was poker faced, still sitting on the floor where he had fallen.

 

"Are you ok?"

 

"Me? Yeah. The question is if you didn't go too far. He’s going to have nightmares for his whole life…"

 

Lewis huffed, chuckling.

 

"Good..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack! The lumberjack!
> 
> He will give you gas! Closing the door with a slam!
> 
> Jaaaack! The lumberjaaack!
> 
> I tried to create an asshole! His character came up!
> 
> Jack the lumberjaaaaaaaaaaack!
> 
> Ran like a little child! Because i dont know how to write!
> 
> Jack the lumberjack!
> 
> I dont know how to rhyme...


	19. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH MY GOD  
> People! We have Lewis canon profile!  
> http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/
> 
> HES HISPANIC! And loves alpacas! And spicy food! And likes grim fandango! And sailor moon?!
> 
> Sorry, i will stop screaming now, heres the chapter.

Lewis gave his hand to Arthur, helping him to his feet.

 

"Thanks."

 

Arthur looked around, patting his clothes, which were full of dust and mud, having been dragged, shoved, and made to run around with a heavy axe in his hands.

 

"Let's just get out of here, please. I can't stand it any more..."

 

They headed out of the field, returning to the dense forest. As they walked they began to hear growling. Arthur hid instantly behind Lewis. The noise was getting closer, strong footsteps echoing amidst the tall trees.

Lewis could see a dashing big shadow, galloping at full speed towards them. He readied his fists.

It couldn't be the demon, could it? He had gotten rid of it…

The shadow dived into their vision, landing at their side, startling them.

Lewis lowered his hands.

 

"Vivi!"

 

Vivi was riding a transformed Mystery, a smile on her face. She was glad to have found them.

 

"Hello Lew! You don't know how relieved I am to see you both!"

 

She hopped down. Mystery thanked everything holy, his back hurt, he would never agree to carry someone again…

 

"I was worried sick. What happened to you, guys?! Arthur you look like you have seen a ghost!"

 

Arthur raised a finger, mouth opening to speak, only to be stopped by Lewis hand, signaling him not to.

Lewis intervened, not wanting Arthur to have to explain what had happened and feel bad.

 

"It's a long story Vivi. Let's head for the van, I will explain on the way."

 

He glanced at Arthur, asking for permission, if he didn't want to explain what happened he would understand. After all, he ended up possessed, again, something he probably was not proud of.

Arthur gave a small smile, signaling he could go on.

 

"Well, where do I begin… This demon that attacked us based its power on people’s fears. It had the form of a gigantic spider, pretty ugly if you ask me. I think because that is what that idiot of a lumberjack fears. The guy knew that thing was there! Anyway, it tried to deceive me while it was feeding of Arthur’s fears on its nest. When I eventually arrived there, I knew two things. One, the place was full of corpses. Two, I had to save him as quick as possible, the fucking spi-"

 

Vivi stopped him, frowning. Did he just say corpses?

 

"Wait. Corpses? Peoples corpses? Human?!"

 

Lewis nodded slowly, they had never dealt before with a ghost or demon in their travels dangerous enough to end up in death. Well, if they excluded that cave… And a few cults. But they had been always quick enough to stop any crazy shit they tried to do.

Vivi's eyes teared up, ashamed that she had suggested they roamed in this woods.

 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Arthur! It was my idea that we came here! Im-"

 

Arthur put a finger in his lips, asking her to stop and listen.

 

"Viv, for once, i'm glad we have found this thing and I have been kidnapped. Even if it has thrown me around, possesed me and almost killed. At least th-"

 

"It did what?!"

 

Vivi was fussing now, grabbing Arthur and checking him, searching for any damage or traces of mental breakdown.

He gently took her hands, stopping her.

 

"Viv, please! Calm down. I'm fine, I swear."

 

She looked worriedly at him, knowing perfectly how Arthur always used to be a little shaken after something scary happened. And he had been possesed...

 

"What I'm trying to say, its that i'm glad we came. Lewis has destroyed that demon, it cannot harm anyone now. It's better that it has been me than any other person! Any other would have died!"

 

Arthur grinned, closing his eyes, happy tears rolling on his cheeks, the stress of all that happened finally breaking out.

 

"Because... Others wouldn't have been so lucky to be saved by friends…"

 

Arthur stood there shaking, Vivi not letting go of him, letting him vent out all his emotions. Lewis watched as he cried, his heart beating in emotion, not knowing how to stop his tears.

The van was just some meters ahead. 

 

"Lew, please go ahead and put the gas into the van. Lets get out of this place."

 

Lewis frowned. No, he would not use that jerk’s gas. No way. He had a much better idea.

 

"Let's just rest in the back for a while, ok gang? We need it."

 

They got inside, pulling out the blankets to make a big sleeping place.

Arthur's tears had dried up, Vivi still not letting him go, mumbling things like, I will fucking crush every single spider I see roaming near you  or I will spoil you with so many doritos and pizzas that you will not be able to eat all of them.

 

"Viv, you can let me go now. I'm fine…"

 

"Nope."

 

Arthur surrendered into Vivi’s hold, knowing he would not be escaping from her grasp any time soon, Mystery taking his chance of laying himself on his lap.

He gasped when two other arms hugged them both from behind. He looked up, Lewis was smiling down at them, wrapping up the four of them in the biggest blanket.

Arthur sighed, he would not get out of this one. Not that he wanted anyway…

A thought crossed his mind.

 

"If we are all here curled up… Who is going to drive? I sure don't want to leave the van near this forest while we sleep..."

 

Lewis snapped his fingers, receiving a weird look from the other three. He just shrugged, smile growing.

 

"We wait now."

 

Vivi and Arthur looked at each other, wondering if Lewis suddenly believed the van was automatic and could function without fuel or something.

They began to hear a tune in the distance.

 

**Ohhh ohh ohh ohhh ohhhh**

 

Arthur looked out the window, something was getting closer. He could see five magenta lights on the distance.

 

**This time, this time, time, time…**

 

Five deadbeats appeared. Four of them dived into the four tires, meanwhile the fifth one got into the engine of the van. The motor started with a rumble, pink sparks flying around. The van moved by itself, following the road.

 

**This time we might just disappear!**

 

Arthur and vivi could only stare at Lewis, mouth agape in surprise.

 

"Lewis, dude, I didn't know you could do that!"

 

Lewis blushed, his hair getting brighter.

 

"I usually don't want to bother my deadbeats… But… Do you really think the van stopped all by itself that night in front of my mansion?"

 

Arthur laughed, Vivi snuggling closer to them in the blanket.

 

"Maybe not... But im happy it did."

  
**Ohhhh yeah!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end!
> 
> Now... For more adventures!
> 
> They will be all posted in this story. I want to make it looooong.
> 
> Current ideas:
> 
> Encounter with a siren, fnaf crossover, relaxing on the beach, encounter with a cult, another encounter with a cult but a useless one with sassy Arthur, Lewis possesing Arthur willingly in an adventure, and mooooore!
> 
> Stay tunned! Comments are welcome :Y


	20. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beach party!

They were currently in a small city. They had solved a mystery just a few hours ago, not much of a problem, Arthur didn't even have to be the bait. They were searching for an hotel now, the investigation had taken all of the daytime, the sky now filled with stars.

 

"That was easy! Its a little disappointing actually, now that I think about it… It has not been much of a challenge."

 

Arthur was driving with a smile, he hadn't ended up scared for once.

 

"Well, thats all fine by me. Less things that i have had to worry about. We even got paid a nice sum of money!"

 

Lewis had to admit, helping a ghost realise he was dead and pass on was a nice change from all the routine of cults, angry ghosts and demons they have to deal with.  
Lewis glanced outside the window from the back seats. There was a beach near the road they were driving on, the golden moon was reflecting on the clear water. He had not gone swimming since he died…  
He wondered how would it feel to be on water again.

Vivi glanced at Lewis, she took notice of the nostalgia in his eyes. He caught her staring at him, eyes meeting. Vivi averted her gaze with a blush, not realising Lewis was also blushing.  
She had an idea.

And she would take it into action tomorrow.

\--------------------------

Vivi had prepared everything.  
Solar cream? Check. Sunglasses? Check. Towels? Check. Sandwiches? Check. Super cute swimsuit? Check. Water pistols? Check. Grumpy dog not very happy to have to go for a walk? Check.  
Arthur and Lewis? Not yet.

She got out of her hotel room, taking a reluctant Mystery with her, bags on hand. She bounced up to the room Lewis and Arthur shared, knocking on the door.  
Lewis opened. Even if he didn't sleep anymore he had taken the routine of using pajamas for the night. Vivi leaned a little, glancing behind him. Arthur was still snoring on the bed, hair messy and mouth agape, metal arm removed and placed on the bed table.

 

"Lew, would you please wake up Arthur? We are going out for a walk."

 

"Sure. Enter, don't stand there on the corridor."

 

Vivi noted that the room was not a mess, Lewis had surely stayed up all night cleaning whatever Arthur had thrown around yesterday.

 

"Lew, you don't have to keep this place in order. We are in an hotel! You can relax you know."

 

"I like order. Besides with all the ketchup he has eaten tonight… I don't want anybody to think there has been a murder in here."

 

"Point made."

 

Lewis poked Arthur on the shoulder, trying to wake him up. The only answer he received was a pillow thrown to his face.

 

"Five minutes more..."

 

Arthur was not a morning person.  
Vivi had come prepared, she knew Lewis didn't have the guts to do this…  
She grabbed her mobile phone and opened the alarm app.  
Sound blasted from the speaker.

 

"WAKE UP!"

 

Arthur bolted with a yelp, falling of the bed.  
He was fully awake now, pouting at Vivi.

 

"Did you record yourself screaming just to do that?!"

 

"Vivi, i think you are a little extreme…"

 

She placed her phone in her pocket, smirking.

 

"Me? Extreme? Nonsense. Now hear me out, you two. Grab a swimsuit, we are going to spend the day in the beach, i will be waiting for you there. Shouldn't take you more than fifteen minutes to change and arrive there, its just two minutes walking from here."

 

Lewis stood there, dumbstruck. The beach? How did she know he had wanted to go there?  
With a laugh she got out of the room with a yawning Mystery, closing the door with a wink.  
Arthur got up from the floor, grabbing his metal arm and heading for his backpack.

 

"Better not keep her waiting…"

 

Lewis was still daydreaming, standing there in the middle of the room.  
He was going to swim. Vivi had planned going to the beach.

Vivi had planned this for him.

 

"Planet earth calling Lewis. Lewis, dude, are you there?"

 

"Wha-? Oh sorry."

 

Lewis went for his own bag while Arthur went inside the bathroom. He didn't have much, just a brush, some personal possessions and some clothes he could use for when he appeared human. He still couldn't understand some things about being dead, but for some reason he could make appear his suit at any moment.  
He searched in between all the clothes, finally finding a swimsuit. He almost didn't buy one, thinking he would never use it, he only had because it had helped him feel more alive, as if he could still do normal things… He shook away those thoughts, he was going to the beach, with his friends. And that was what mattered.  
He heard the bathroom door open. Arthur was now wearing yellow trunks, orange at the sides, hair no longer a mess, metal arm in place.  
Arthur pointed a finger towards the bathroom with a smile.

 

"All yours Lewis."

 

"Thanks, get going, I will catch you in a minute."

 

"Try not to take the walls as a shortcut. I still remember how that guy fainted when he saw you floating out of a closed door…"

 

"I will remember to walk, don't worry."

\-----------------------------------

Vivi was placing four towels on the sand. She had bought one for each one of them. A blue one, one yellow, one purple and a small red one.  
The beach was not crowded, only a few people on it, leaving them a lot of space to be on.  
Mystery laid on the red one as soon Vivi placed it, curling on it.

 

"Mystery, most dogs would be already running happily around on the sand…"

 

Mystery gave a slight yawn, laying his head on the towel, deciding to ignore her statement.

She heard footsteps on the wooden platform leading to the sand. Lewis and Arthur were already here, coming towards her. Vivi noticed how Lewis was smiling, a blush in his tan cheeks, he was wearing purple trunks, with magenta stripes on it.

 

"Well, i see you didn't take ages to get here, as you usually do. First things first. Put some solar cream, the last time we went to the beach you didn't put any Arthur…"

 

"Don't give me that look Viv, I forgot ok…"

 

"You forgot and you were red as a tomato for a whole week."

 

Arthur sat on the yellow towel, putting some cream on his hand, returning the bottle to Vivi.  
She handed it to Lewis next.  
Lewis rejected it, raising an eyebrow at it, knowing it would be pointless to use it.

 

"I don't need it, Vivi."

 

"Take some, you never know."

 

"Vivi, I can't be burned, i'm dead…"

 

"I don't care, not taking any chances. Now take it or I will make you!"

 

Lewis surrendered, no point in arguing. He heard Arthur snort.

Now they were all ready, Arthur with an extra dose of cream applied to his face by Lewis.

 

"I'm going into the water! Are you coming?"

 

Arthur crossed his legs, arms supporting his head, laying on his towel, black sunglasses on his eyes.

 

"Maybe later, i'm going to sunbathe."

 

Vivi stared at Mystery and Arthur, pouting.

 

"You two are so lazy…"

 

Arthur waved a hand at her, grinning.

 

"Nah, we just now how to relax. Don't worry Viv i will swim later, really."

 

Vivi turned towards the beach.

Lewis was standing close to where the waves collided with the sand. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was reluctant to go in…

Lewis stared at his feet, the waves just inches from them. How will it be? Can he even feel the water anymore? Would it just pass right through him? He could tough physical things if he focused, but he didn't ever try with water. He wanted to jump into it, to find out, but he had a feeling of nervousness in him, making him hold his ground.

Vivi grabbed his hand, looking at him with excited eyes, pulling at his arm, beckoning him to get closer to the water. He gasped as she dragged him. The water gave him a tingling feeling on his skin, colliding with it. He could touch it and feel it...

Vivi stopped dragging him when the water was at their knee level. Lewis was staring amazed at the clear water, processing everything.  
Vivi chuckled, he was so cute when he had a surprised look on his face.  
He raised his head to look at her, with a big smile.  
She stood there with a knowing smile, nodding towards the sea.  
He dived into it, arms outstretched, submerging, getting deeper into the sea.

Vivi followed, or tried. Lewis didn't exactly follow the rules of gravity anymore, he swam faster, as if flowing with it, like he could fly around it. Lewis emerged with a splash, throwing water playfully at Vivi. She laughed, giving him a little shove to push him into the water, making him submerge again. Vivi glanced down, looking for him. She could not see him, the water now more blue, making it more hard to see and locate him.

He wasn't coming out.

 

"Awwww, Lew, not fair! You don't need to breathe!"

 

She submerged in hopes of finding him. Something poked her from behind. She turned coming face to face with Lewis, who was sticking out his tongue at her. She tried to grab him, but Lewis swam away too fast.

Arthur watched in amusement as they chased one another in the water. He noticed something inside the bag at his side…

Lewis swam deeper, Vivi floating over him, her feet not reaching the bottom. He propelled himself upwards, grabbing her. Vivi was now sitting on his shoulders, surprised. Lewis was carrying her towards where she could stand when a splash of water hit her, making her stumble and fall into the water with a yelp.

Lewis turned his head towards where the splash had come from.

Arthur was on the shore, water gun on his hands, smirking.

Ohhh, so he wanted to play, didn't he?...  
He chased him around, Arthur showering him with shots of water.  
Lewis dashed for the bag on his towel, grabbing another water gun. They exchanged shots, running around the sand.  
As Arthur ran from Lewis, Vivi also took one for herself.  
Arthur was now standing near the water, keeping Lewis at bay with his shots. He didn't notice her creeping behind him…  
Vivi had the most potent water gun of the three, her shot pushing Arthur from his back, the attack unexpected, making him stumble onto the sand. Lewis took the chance to catch him, dragging him towards the water.

Arthur flailed around in sudden panic, trying to get out of Lewis grasp.

 

"No, guys! Don't throw me into the water!"

 

Vivi smirked, crossing her arms at him.

 

"You asked for it!"

 

Lewis was just about to launch him into it when Arthur screamed in alarm.

 

"My arm is not waterproof!"

 

Lewis stopped in his tracks, letting go of Arthur.  
Arthur let out a sigh. His arm was not designed to be underwater, it could stand it in small amounts, but had Lewis thrown him, it would have stopped working.

 

"Sorry."

 

He shook his head, smiling a little.

 

"No, it's ok. I should have said it earlier. I can go into the water, i just have to be careful not to sink my metal arm."

 

Lewis nodded, he would not force him to swim or go deeper into the water if he didn't want to.  
Vivi’s face had a thoughtful expression, she brightened, an idea crossing her mind.

 

"Why don't we build a sandcastle?"

 

"A what?"

 

"You know, a fort! Well, a very small one, made of sand!"

 

"I don't see why not, maybe we could even bury Lewis in the sand."

 

Arthur paled, just now realising what he had said. He began to fidget nervously, Lewis not being offended in the least.

 

"Shit, sorry, i didn't mean, i-"

 

Lewis laughed, laying an arm around Arthur’s shoulders, giving a thumbs up.

 

"Let's do it, I have never done it before! Just be careful not to throw sand on my hair."

 

Arthur blinked a few times, still not used to Lewis indifference towards being dead. He nodded, pushing away his nervousness.

One hour after only the head of Lewis could be seen, surrounded by four small sandcastles.

 

"Tadaaaaaa."

 

Vivi put a small flag in Lewis hair, like he was the tallest tower of the fort.

 

"Vivi, please get that out of my hair…"

 

"Nope. That little purple flag suits you too well."

 

Lewis sighed, Vivi always liked to mess with his hair…

 

"Guys, i'm hungry, i'm going to grab a sandwich."

 

"Me too!"

 

"Don't leave me here!"

 

They were already on the towels searching around for the food. Lewis was still buried in the sand. He couldn't move. His only option was to float through the sand.

He looked around, the few people on the beach with them were too busy with a barbecue to notice him. He began to float out of the sand, making it fill the hole with his absence. He went to the towels, the three of them devouring already the meal, Vivi had bringed a lot of snacks, even for Mystery, now happily munching his food . Lewis sat on his towel, grabbing Vivi's phone and putting some music.

He was a little jealous of them, he missed eating… But he was happy. He still could do a lot of things, and he planned on enjoying them at their best.  
He wouldn't trade this moments with them for anything in the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish me luck, I have an exam today, German... Not looking forward to it, i suck...
> 
> Next one is an encounter with a cult. The useless one or the dangerous one? I havent decided yet...
> 
> I take sugestions as always! Im always happy to read comments. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*
> 
> Edit: The exam went fairly well... Now lets ponder what kind of cult im gonna write...


	21. Reluctance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivi's canon profile is also up!
> 
> Oh god, she also loves silent hill, like me.
> 
> Mystery is HERS, not Arthur's. I didnt expect that...

"Ok, gang, here’s the plan."

 

They were hiding behind a tall hill in a forest, meters ahead, at the feet of a big cliff was the mouth of a cave. A line of cultists was stepping inside, mumbling words that made no sense to Arthur.

 

"We must get into that cave without being seen. This lunatics have been doing their crazy stuff in that cave for weeks, and whatever they are doing inside, its almost ready to be completed."

 

Vivi grimaced, looking down at the cultists.

 

"They are noobs at this, they are saying all the words wrong, even i could do it better. Their capes even seem to be handmade!"

 

"Viv, we are not here to evaluate their pronunciation and fashion..."

 

"But look at them, whatever they are trying to invoke or summon, they are going to mess things up..."

 

Lewis raised a finger to his lips, asking her to be silent, they could be spotted.

All the cultists were finally inside, the cave now lighted by the torches on its walls.

 

"Come on, let's go."

 

"Yay, if i get kidnapped again, i'm not driving the van for a whole month."

 

"You like to drive it too much to keep that promise, Art."

 

They sneaked down the hill, their heads glancing slowly inside the cavern.

It was a long tunnel, stairs leading down to a dark opening below. Mystery growled, not liking the atmosphere of it.

Arthur frowned, remembering that OTHER cave. Cultists did not consider other more suitable and not so bad looking places to do their things? Maybe a nice office, where no one could barge in and stop them without a police investigation or some kind of legal action.

 

"You guys remember what happened the last time we entered one of this, right?..."

 

Lewis began to ponder, eyes looking up in thought.

 

"No demon can kill me twice, but if you want to, you can stay here."

 

Arthur couldn't decide. He was torn between going inside with them and staying here. He didn't want to be a coward, but caves gave him shivers down his spine...

Lewis placed a hand on his shoulder, a reassuring smile on his face.

 

"Better stay here. Who knows, maybe we need to run away, and you could be already here with the van ready…"

 

Arthur nodded, looking down. He knew that Lewis had only said it to give him an excuse and to not force him to go in…

 

"If you see Mystery running up the stairs, get the van, he is the fastest of us. Let's go Vivi."

 

And with that, he was left behind, safe.

But alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He had been waiting outside for hours now. Arthur took steady breaths trying to calm himself.

What if they have been caught? What if they are face to face with a powerful demon? What if they are tied up to a big sacrificing altar? What if Vivi has been sacrificed?!

No, no, they are fine, perfectly fine. Don't think that, they are too smart to end like that. Lewis would never let that happen, you are just paranoic.

But… What if?...

He groaned, pacing around, scratching his head. Damn his cowardice! Why couldn't he be more like Vivi? Maybe not fearless like her, but maybe not so much of a…

No, overthinking won't do anything. Stay here or move.

He took a deep breath. He began to descend into the depths of the cave.

The further he went, the more clearer he could hear the voices. The stairs finally came to an end, they had lead him to some kind of stone balcony. He crouched, peeking from the small ledge, the cultists were below. The room was enormous, it had a big well on its center, the crowd surrounding it. The one that seemed the leader was speaking from a stone podium, reciting words in what Arthur would guess a long forgotten language, the crowd repeating them in sintony.

The chanting stopped, the next words spoken understandable. The leader raised his hands into the air.

 

"Now, my fellow comrades, who between all of us will stand up for his brothers? Who will sacrifice himself to allow us to invoke our lord?!"

 

Silence, the cultists stood there, no one stepping ahead. A short cultist coughed, speaking.

 

"Joey, didn't we agree to sacrifice someone not from our guild?"

 

Joey, as the guy referred to the leader, facepalmed.

 

"We would! But not a single one of you were able to kidnap somebody! So we have to pick one of us! And don't call me Joey! I am Haktat, guide of the illuminated!"

 

"But Joey-!"

 

"No buts! Do i have to make a tournament of rock, paper and scissors to chose one of you?!"

 

Arthur had to put his hand on his mouth to not laugh. Vivi was not kidding, this guys didn't seem to be a very organized cult. He leaned onto the stone ledge, containing his laughter. He didn't pay notice that the stone was ancient, small droplets of gravel falling of it.

The gravel fell down, alerting the crowd below.

 

"Theres someone up there!"

 

Whoops.

Arthur ran towards the stairs, but a cultist pulled a lever, making the entrance close, sharp metal bars blocking it.

Two cultist came up from the stone stairs at both sides of the balcony, faces hidden by their hoods. He put his hands up, a nervous smile on his face.

 

"Umm, I just was going to take my leave, you can go on with what you were doing…"

 

The cultists grabbed him, keeping Arthur's arms behind him, not letting him move nor get away. They pushed him towards the podium, for the leader to see him.

The leader eyed him, then the crowd.

 

"Do any of you know this guy?! I still remember that day when Mikel ordered a pizza and we had to bribe the deliverer for him not to say anything!"

 

The crowd shrugged.

 

"We didn't order anything this time. But hey! Now we have someone to sacrifice!"

 

Arthur paled, not liking where this was going. Where the hell were Lewis and Vivi?!

 

 

* * *

 

 

The three of them had sneaked around the cultists, going deeper into the cavern. They had found a big room made of black stones, a pedestal on the center. The walls were full of markings and illustrations of a tall creature similar to a minotaur, but with sharp claws and spikes on its back. The wall in front of the entrance had a shining orb in a hole, a circle of stone around it. There was a book on top of the pedestal, written in an ancient language.

Vivi had spent hours reading it and translating, searching for what those cultists were trying to do, while Lewis tried to pull by force the orb out of the wall, failing… But never surrendering.

 

"Those idiots… They don't know what they are dealing with…"

 

Lewis stopped pulling, picking interest in Vivi’s translation.

 

"What does it say?"

 

"They are trying to summon a demon, not big surprise."

 

"Yeah, cults are obsessed with them for some reason…"

 

"Its seems they need a sacrifice to invoke it. They don't have one, so we have time to stop them. In the case they had a person to sacrifice, they would need to make it bleed out on that well we saw earlier. All its blood, or it won't work completely."

 

"And to stop them?"

 

"Well, we can do two things. First, burn this book, so they won't translate anything more, they seem to not understand this language too well, they only have a vague idea of what to do. Second, see that orb in the wall? If we throw it into the well the demon cannot appear, for the orb will be destroyed. The well is a portal, the demon would appear from there, the orb keeps the portal open. If the portal and the orb collide, they collapse."

 

Lewis was getting a headache trying to keep up with Vivi’s explanations.

 

"Burn the book and play basketball with that orb?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Got it."

 

Lewis set his hand on fire, touching the book and leaving only it’s ashes.

 

"Now, how we get the orb?"

 

"That’s the difficult part, the book didn't say anything."

 

"Great."

 

"Let me check it, i'm sure I will figure it out. Its not like we are in a hurry to save anyone, don't we?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur was shaking, trying to move, but unable to. The cultists had tied him up, making him kneel in front of the seemingly endless well.

The leader opened a box on the podium. Arthur increased his efforts of getting free. Joey had a black dagger on his hands, coming closer towards him. Arthur was sure he didn't plan to use it to cut the ropes…

 

"Now, we must offer this mortal’s blood to our lord! Let his blood fill the well!"

 

The short cultist coughed again, interrupting Joey.

 

"Joey, will this guy work? Maybe the demon won't accept it! He is missing an arm..."

 

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him, offended.

 

"Hey! I'm totally a worthy sacrifice, i'm perfectly fine!"

 

All the cultist stared at him, debating whether or not they should use him.

The short cultist shrugged.

 

"Oh well, doesn't hurt to try. Its not like we have another person."

 

Shit. He should really consider shutting his mouth when he was kidnapped...

Joey handed the dagger to one of the cultists, signaling him to kill Arthur. The cultist took a step back, not wanting to pick the dagger.

 

"Me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"But i don't want to be the one to murder someone! What if people find out?! They would send me to jail!"

 

Joey threw the dagger into his hands, rolling his eyes.

 

"We will have a demon at our side! Laws will not apply to us anymore!"

 

The cultist shook wildly his head, passing the dagger to the cultist at his side.

 

"I'm not doing it!"

 

The dagger was now on the hands of a baffled guy, also nervous to have to do it.

 

"Me neither! My girlfriend would leave me if she ever found out!"

 

Arthur watched deadpanned as they began to pass the dagger around, mumbling excuses, nobody wanting to dirty his hands with blood.

Arthur would have facepalmed if his hands weren't tied up at the moment.

Joey got fed up of the excuses, stomping angrily his feet on the ground.

 

"You morons! I can't believe i have let you join this ceremony! Not a single one of you has the guts to do it?!"

 

All the cultist turned to look at Joey, frowning, all of them speaking at once.

 

"Then why don't you do it, Joey?!"

 

"Don't call me Joey! I c- can't do it! I mean be- because, errr… The book said it could not be the leader!"

 

The cultists and Arthur stood there, obviously not buying his explanation. Arthur rolled his eyes.

 

"Pfttt. Sure it did..."

 

Joey groaned, a hand clutching his face in exasperation.

 

"Urghhhh, look, maybe if we just cut him a little instead of slicing his throat…"

 

Even if that was preferable to Arthur, he still didn't like it.

Where the hell had Vivi, Lewis and Mystery gone?!

He wanted to call them with a scream, but he knew that the cultists didn't know that they were here… If he did, they would also start looking for them.

His thoughts were cut off when Joey released his bindings, pulling at his real arm and placing it forcefully over the well's opening.

He hissed when his hand was sliced with the dagger, blood falling inside of the well.

Joey gave a nod towards the crowd, two of them grabbing Arthur and holding him in place. Joey released his grip, looking down into the dark opening.

 

"Lets see if this works…"

 

The dark bottom of the well began to emanate a small light, growing in intensity as it went up.

Joey cheered, it worked!

The light was now intense as the sun, forcing everybody to close their eyes.

Arthur cursed, it had worked. Now when he opened his eyes there would be a demon in the room, a dangerous, big angry demon!

The light faded. He opened his eyes slowly.

…

Well, he was not wrong in the angry part…

A small black demon was standing at the ledge of the well. Its appearance was similar to a porcupine, small sharp spikes on its back, two horns on its head. It was standing on two legs, sharp clawed hands clenched, analyzing the room and its occupants with a glare. When it spoke, it did with a high pitched tone, like a squeaky toy.

 

**"You IDIOTS! The book said ALL the blood! ALL THE BLOOD! What kind of worshipers i have been summoned by?! I am not in my true form!"**

 

The demon kept on growling, angry that the summoning wasn't entirely complete. The cultists stood baffled, clearly not expecting the demon to be so small.

The demon pointed a sharp finger at Joey, eyes glowing red in anger.

 

**"You! I suppose you have organized all this?! Give me blood! Give me all my sacrifice before i push YOU into the well myself!"**

 

Joey trembled, glancing nervously between the demon, Arthur and the others, wondering what was worse, going to jail or being mauled by a furious little demon-porcupine.

He decided for the latest…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi had finally figured out how to release the orb from the wall. The circle surrounding it could be rotated, a lot of symbols adorning it. Translating them she figured out in wich order she had to rotate the circle.

She moved it, stopping the top at every symbol she needed, every one meaning a word, to form a sentence.

_Let the flow of blood stop._

The orb popped out, Lewis catching it on the air before it could hit the floor.

 

"You are the best Vivi!"

 

Vivi stood proud, clapping her hands together.

 

"What did you expect? I'm the best! I solved all the puzzles of silent hill in no time!"

 

Mystery growled, his ears going up in alarm.

Before they could question what was wrong, the ground rumbled, a faint light coming from the corridor leading to the well room.

 

"Uh oh. Don't tell me…"

 

Lewis eyes widened in worry. They summoned the demon. That could only mean one thing.

 

"Arthur!"

 

Mystery was the first to get out, transforming on the way. Vivi followed after Lewis, carrying the orb in her arms.

Mystery dashed into the well room, the cultists had Arthur firmly placed above the well, the leader dangerously near him, a dagger in his hands. 

 

The demon smiled in anticipation. Arthur pulled in despair against their firm grip, Joey was creeping closer, the dagger nearing his throat. A third cultist pulled his head backwards, exposing his neck, grabbing him by his hair.

Arthur closed his eyes, this was it… He felt the edge of the dagger brush his skin.

Joey suddenly screamed, the pressure gone.

He opened his eyes.

Mystery was now in the room, he had the dagger in his mouth. He had jumped in between them, stealing it from Joey.

Arthur smiled, glad to see the dog and be still alive.

 

"Mystery!"

 

The demon roared.

 

**"Can’t a demon fulfill his true form without being interrupted?!"**

 

Mystery spit the dagger, throwing it far. He glared at the small demon, defiant.

 

"Not if its by harming my friends, you small rat."

 

The demon snarled, jumping with its claws stretched at Mystery. They began to exchange bites and swipes, the demon rabid and strong even with its size. The cultists around them scattered in fear, not wanting to be in between their fight.

Lewis and Vivi arrived into the room. Lewis instantly took notice of the three guys clutching Arthur, one of them still pulling at his hair, trying to make him hold still.

Lewis barreled towards them, punching on the face the one who was gripping his hair, falling to the ground and releasing Arthur. The other two freed instantly Arthur's arms, scared of the ghost. Arthur looked at Lewis, relief and thankfulness on his face.

 

"Thanks, i thought i was a goner there..."

 

"No problem."

 

Joey saw Vivi, who was running towards the well to throw the orb inside.

 

"They have the orb! Don't stand there! Grab her!"

 

Four cultists blocked her way, arms outstretched.

Vivi looked around, cultists were beginning to surround her. She had an opening, Lewis was there punching any cultist stupid enough to try to fight him.

 

"Lew! Catch!"

 

She launched the orb into the air, Lewis jumping and grabbing it with a hand.

 

"Got it!"

 

Being tall, he had a nice shot over the cultists blocking the well. He threw the orb.

It was going to go inside, but Joey grabbed it on the air at the last moment.

 

"Ha!"

 

He didn't expect Arthur sneaking behind him.

Before Joey could react, Arthur gave a kick to the orb in his hand, making it fall directly into the well.

Joey stood baffled, his hand empty. Arthur gave him a punch to his face with his metal arm, making him fall to the ground.

 

"That's for my hand! It's the last real one i have and i plan to keep it!"

 

The well began to rumble, the orb had reached the bottom. It began to glow, laces of light flying towards the demon.

The demon had been too busy dealing with Mystery, who didn't let him focus in anything else. He was now being pulled towards the well, an unknown force dragging him into it. The demon roared, its high pitched screams echoing in the room.

 

**"Noooooooo!"**

 

Its claws latched onto Joeys legs, who was in its way towards the opening, dragging him along.

 

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

 

**"If i'm returning into the well… Its fair that the idiot who failed me comes along!"**

 

"Help!"

 

Arthur and Lewis tried to catch Joey, but the demon was sucked into the well, the motion too quick, the two of them fading into its light.

When the light faded there was no trace of Joey nor the demon.

Everybody stood there, processing what had happened.

 

One tall cultist standing near Lewis was the first to react.

 

"I don't want to go to jail!"

 

The trance was broken, the cultists began to scream in panic.

 

"I'm getting out of here!"

"I only wanted to be cool!"

"I joined because there was free pizza!"

 

All the cultists were running towards the exit, pushing each other, trying to reach the stairs, screaming and throwing away their robes.

They all left, leaving the gang perplexed.

Vivi broke the silence, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Well, this has been the worst cult we have had to deal with. What a group of nerds…"

 

Lewis began to climb the stairs up, glancing behind him.

 

"Anyway, we are done. Who wants pizza?"

 

Vivi cheered up immediately, if food was involved, he had her full attention.

 

"Pizza!"

 

She ran ahead of Lewis, disappearing into the stairs.

Arthur turned to Mystery ruffling his fur, grateful he had saved him.

 

"Who is a good dog?!"

 

Mystery gave him a stare.

 

"Who is the one i have had to save because he couldn't stay where we told him?..."

 

Arthur dropped his hand, poker faced.

 

"Auch."

 

Lewis had gotten down the stairs, coming closer to them and giving a questioning look at Arthur.

His voice was not scolding, just stating a fact.

 

"Why did you come down here?"

 

Arthur glanced away, ashamed.

 

"I was worried. I didn't even mean to be spotted, i-"

 

Lewis turned away for the stairs again with a smile, waving a hand at Arthur.

 

"Well, we will just stick together from now on, so you don't have to worry ever again."

 

Arthur couldn't think of what to answer, he shook his head, smiling.

Lewis knew him too well…

 

"Come on Arthur, lets go before Vivi leaves us here and goes for pizza without us!"

 

And with that they began to climb the stairs out of the cave, joking about Vivi’s speed when food was involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Im going to write the siren encounter. That means water and...  
> How would you guys define love?...


	22. Arrogance

Vivi read again the article in the newspaper, noting in her notebook everything that caught her eye. It said that in a touristic lake, people had sighted a person swimming in the deeper water, in the middle of the night. That wouldn't be much of a problem, if were not for that fact that said person was dead. The boy had disappeared a month ago, and later, his corpse was found.

He had drowned.

Vivi folded the newspaper and placed it again on the counter of the cafeteria, she had already written the address and location. They had a job to do.

She went outside, to the van, Lewis was filling it with fuel.

 

"I got something."

 

Lewis placed the hose back on its place, the van having enough fuel already. He glanced at her notebook.

 

"What is it?"

 

"A ghost. Its seems that some guy has drowned in a lake."

 

"Has it done something?"

 

Vivi shook her head, tapping her pen in the notebook.

 

"It hasn't attacked anyone, yet. In the newspaper its said people have only seen it swiming on the lake, in the middle of the night…"

 

"Ok. I'm going to pay for the fuel, enter in the van, we are heading there today."

 

Vivi opened the door, hoping in to the seat. Arthur was on the wheel seat, eating some doritos and listening to the radio at full volume. Mystery laid on Vivi’s arms as soon as she seated, nuzzling happily against her. Arthur leaned his head towards her, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, still focusing on eating.

 

"I suppose that you have found a case, judging by how you are smiling, Viv."

 

"Yes, another ghost sight, on a lake in a natural park."

 

He continued munching his doritos, uninterested.

 

"Don't expect me to search for it if we have to chase it into the water, I can't swim."

 

"I know, theres a boat rental service, maybe we could use that."

 

The back doors opened, Lewis jumping into the back of the van.

 

"All ready?"

 

They nodded, knowing and used to this. Find a rumor, travel there with the van and finally, deal with anything troubling the locals.

Arthur threw through the window the empty bag of doritos to a nearby trash can. He started the van, and began to drive, following Vivi’s directions.

* * *

Arthur pulled over a parking lot. Vivi looked out the window. The lake was big, surrounded by wooden cabins that people could rent. At the side of the lake was a bigger cabin, with a long dock, small boats floating around it.

The place had an old feeling to it, not very well kept, it seemed.

Arthur whistled, getting down of the van and looking around him.

 

"I'm not very surprised someone drowned in here. Look at those boats, i wonder how they can even stay afloat…"

 

Vivi let Mystery hop down from her arms, a determined expression crossing her face. Let the investigation begin.

 

"We should rent a cabin to stay in, also then we could ask to know what happened better. Come on."

 

They followed the small trail leading to the boat rental building, the door creaking when they opened it slowly. Its interior was poorly lighted, a woman in her mid forties turning to look at them from the counter.

 

"May i help you?"

 

Vivi stepped forward, always the one ready to fire the questions.

 

"Yes. Its any of those cabins available to rent?"

 

The woman nodded a grimace on her face.

 

"Indeed… Every single one of them is."

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow, he had expected the lake to not be crowded, but empty?

 

"Every single one?"

 

"Yes. Since that.. Accident a month ago, the business has gone to hell."

 

Vivi already knew what kind of accident she was talking about. The woman was obviously uncomfortable about it, but she decided to try to get some more out of her.

 

"What happened?"

 

The woman averted her gaze, debating whether to tell them or not, scared of losing potential clients. When she finally spoke, she did blatantly, stating the facts with a trace of bitterness.

 

"A boy drowned. He was fishing on the shore of the lake, it seems he got too close, and he didn't know how to swim."

 

Vivi didn't have to fake being surprised, she always felt bad when she discovered how ghosts came to be.

 

"That's horrible…"

 

"Yes, when people found out, they all left. Please, lets drop the subject. I assure you, the lake its perfectly safe."

 

Lewis had the notion that the woman had evaded mentioning the ghost’s sightings. They would have to work to find more clues alone.

Arthur took out some money out of his pockets, coming close to the counter.

 

"How much for… I don't know, guys, two nights for now?"

 

Vivi nodded, if they didn't find the ghost in two days they could always pay for more.

 

"Two days then, please. I hope animals are allowed, we have a dog."

 

The woman smiled, glad that she didn't scare them away.

 

"Of course the little doggy can stay. You can have the cabin number four, it has a bunk bed and a sofa. I hope its to your liking. We rent boats, in case you want to row in the lake. Have a good stay."

* * *

Vivi plopped on the sofa with an irritated sigh. They had walked all around the lake without seeing nothing. It was already dawn, and the lake was big. Arthur and Mystery had grown tired of walking all day, pleading them to go into the cabin and continue searching tomorrow.

The cabin was old, decorated with rustic furniture, but it was comfy. They even had a chimney that Lewis lighted in no time. She was the only one awake now. Arthur and Mystery were snoring on the top bunk and Lewis was sitting on a chair in his skeletal form, ``resting´´. Keeping his alive appearance always drained his energy, and he had used it for a long while.

Vivi was bored, how could she stay here without doing nothing? She needed to do something, there was a mystery to solve… Nagging her in the back of her mind.

She grunted, maybe a walk outside would keep her busy enough.

She tucked her scarf closer to her face. It was cold outside, the last rays of sun fading in the water. Their cabin was pretty close to the lake, small rocks making a nice spot where to sit or fish on.

She came closer, something caught her eye. She stared at the water, from the rocks. Nothing. She had sworn she saw something move in the water. She shrugged, a fish probably. She was going to walk away when she heard singing.

 

**"Let us dance on the water, my love, for the night has just begun…"**

 

The voice was beautiful, a tenor echoing on the lake. She approached the water, there was some kind of fish, its blue scales shining. She rubbed her eyes, no, it was not a fish... It was a merman. It came afloat in the center of the lake, his head looking at the sky, continuing its song.

 

**"Let us dance, my love, for the water flows along…"**

 

Vivi sighed, entranced by his voice.

 

"He sings so well…"

 

The merman turned around, startled by her voice. He looked confused for a second, but then he smiled, with a trace of confidence. With a strong push of his long blue tail he began to swim towards Vivi.

The closer he got, the better Vivi could see that he glowed and his fins were made of bones, a clear sign that he was a ghost. He had long black hair, emerald eyes shining inside the water.

The ghost was now leaning on the rocks, head resting on one of his hands, looking at her with a smile.

 

**"I suppose you like my singing, beautiful lady?"**

 

Beautiful? Was he flirting with her? She shook away her blush.

 

"Call me Vivi. Yes, i have to admit that you have a astonishing voice. Your name is?"

 

The merman’s smile grew, pointy teeth showing.

 

**"You can call me Charles, Vivi. I'm surprised you are not scared of me, the last time someone saw me, they ran."**

 

Vivi sat on the rocks, interested in the conversation. Not every day one could find a ghost so eloquent. Well if she excluded Lewis.

 

"I'm used to seeing ghosts. I guess you are that boy who drowned…"

 

The ghost closed his eyes, swaying his tail around, deep in thought.

 

**"Yes, i indeed drowned in this lake. How fitting that i ended my life in here, i always have loved water…"**

 

"You don't want to pass to the other side?"

 

Charles glanced at her, shaking his head.

 

**"No, this lake is fine. Besides too many memories haunt me, i have still something to do. I expect to meet somebody you see. I would leave this place to find her, but as you can imagine, i'm bound to this water…"**

 

"Maybe i could help you."

 

**"You can't. I don't know where she is anymore. She left a long time ago…"**

 

"Oh."

 

**"Don't be sad for me, your face is too pretty to not have a smile on it."**

 

He winked, his smile returning.

 

**"You could still make me company. If you take a boat tomorrow night and row to the center of the lake, i will sing to you the most beautiful song i know. Just for you!"**

 

"I will be there. You could also meet my friends!"

 

The ghost’s eyes narrowed, not expecting anybody else in his plan.

 

**"Friends?..."**

 

"Yes! There's my dog Mystery, my friend Arthur and-"

 

"Vivi?"

 

She glanced behind, Lewis had come out of the cabin, coming towards her, worried she was outside, the night cold. He approached, not seeing the merman below the rocks.

 

"Vivi what are you doing here without a jacket? You are going to catch a cold!"

 

The merman stood there, eyes widening at the sight of Lewis. His eyes then filled with hatred, a growl escaping his mouth. With a snarl, he dived into the water, disappearing into the lake’s depths.

Lewis saw the splash of water, the faint trail of a blue tail submerging.

Vivi got up, pouting.

 

"Awwww, Lew you scared him!"

 

Lewis scratched the back of his skull, not knowing who or what had he scared.

 

"Was that a… Merman?"

 

"It's the boy’s ghost. I found him! He is a very interesting and polite one. Not a lot of ghosts are this nice..."

 

Lewis shoulders dropped down, his eyes looking down.

 

"Am i not?"

 

Gosh, he was so silly and cute sometimes...

 

"Lewlew, you will always be my favourite and most interesting ghost!"

 

Lewis instantly brightened, taking her hand and leading her to the cabin.

 

"Come on Vivi, you are going to get sick out here… You can tell me everything while we sit in front of the fire."

* * *

"Arthur, you don't know how to row!"

 

Vivi was rowing in the boat, Arthur had the other oar, clearly not handling it well.

They were trying to reach the center of the lake, to meet the ghost and try to appease him. Mystery had refused to go up into a boat, stating he would get dizzy, so he stayed in the cabin, leaving the three of them to handle the case for once.

If one told Arthur he could not do something, he would only try with more stubbornness.

 

"I know how to do it! I just have to get the rhythm!"

 

"Just give the oar to Lewis…"

 

"I can do this, Viv!"

 

They somehow reached the center of the lake.

Vivi dropped into the boat’s floor, tired of all the rowing she had to do. For both of them...

 

"Finally!"

 

Arthur looked around, leaning towards the water.

 

"And you said he will appear here?"

 

"Yes, when its night. Its dawning, so it won't be long."

 

"And then what? He told you he didn't know where that girl he is waiting for is, right?"

 

"Yeah, but maybe he can tell us how she is or her name. We must do something for him!"

Lewis had something nagging him in his mind… If the guy had drowned because he didn't know how to swim, as the woman told them… Why did the ghost say that he loved water and this lake? Something did not match…

Vivi suddenly stood, making the boat sway.

 

"Charles!"

 

From the dark bottom of the water they could see a faint blue glow, it was coming closer, two emerald eyes appearing. The merman broke the water surface, close to the boat's edge and to Vivi. She leaned towards him, glad to see him.

Charles was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. His face was just… Empty, his smile forced.

 

**"Vivi…"**

 

His face contorted into a twisted grin, his sharp teeth enlarging. His eyes became sharp, like a cat. Before anyone could react, the ghost grabbed Vivi by her wrist, pulling her forcefully and quickly into the water, disappearing.

 

"Vivi!"

 

Arthur was the first to react. He jumped in instinct overboard, trying to catch her. Lewis jumped close behind.

Arthur tried to swim, but his metal arm rumbled, laying now limp and sinking. He trashed in realisation, panic streaking him.

Lewis was swimming fastly after Vivi, but he stopped, remembering that Arthur couldn't swim. He looked up. Surely enough, Arthur was drowning, bubbles coming out of his mouth, unable to breathe.

Lewis glanced between up and down, Vivi being dragged deeper and Arthur sinking, the weight of the metal pulling him down.

He prayed for Vivi to hold on a little longer…

He propelled himself upwards, grabbing Arthur, now almost unconscious. Lewis launched him into the boat, and after seeing Arthur gasp for air and cough water out, he returned into the water.

He swam fast, going deeper, chasing the small blue glow almost disappearing in the darkness.

It faded away for an instant, Lewis feared he had lost it, but then he saw an opening in some rocks on the bottom of the lake.

He entered it, a long tunnel leading to a cavern filled with air.

The merman was there, brushing Vivi’s hair. She was laying on the floor of the cavern, Lewis worries faded a little, he could see her chest rise and fall. She did not drown.

He came closer, the merman turning instantly towards him, growling like an animal whose territory was menaced.

 

**"You…"**

 

Lewis held his ground, not wanting to fight without talking. Yet…

 

"Yes, me. Now step away from her and tell me what the hell is the matter with you and trying to drown people."

 

The merman tried to stand on his fins, clutching Vivi like a treasure.

 

**"I would never drown her… She is nice, not like that other bitch who broke my heart, leaving me to die a year ago… Leave, she is mine!"**

 

Lewis clenched his fists, anger boiling inside of him.

 

"What are you even talking about? You died a month ago!"

 

The ghost frowned, his grip on Vivi tightening.

 

**"No, the one you are talking about was the bastard that the police found dead a month ago. I killed him. He was stupid and curious enough to come closer to me on the shore… And i pulled him into the water, never to get out. They found his putrid rotten body a week later. Serves him right…"**

 

Lewis watched him confused. So this was not the guy that had drowned recently.

 

"You…? Killed that boy?... But then who are you? And why would you do such a thing?"

 

The ghost laughed, running a finger across Vivi’s face. Lewis had to swallow his desire of attacking him, not wanting him to harm her.

 

**"I killed him because he stole my girl."**

 

The merman frowned, memories flowing back to him.

 

**"I was in love with a girl. But she kept on rejecting me, even when for months i gave her everything and i told her the most beautiful words she would ever hear… I was heartbroken, so one day i rented a boat, trying to calm myself on the beautiful lake. But then, i saw her on the shore. She was kissing that boy! She rejected me for a guy who could never give her anything! I had everything she could wish for! I was angry, i began to kick the boat in despair, in hopes of getting out my fury… And then the boat broke. My leg got stuck in its wood, and when it sank… I did with it… Then i woke up. I was in this form, dead. When i saw that guy again, fishing as if he had done nothing, i knew i had to make him PAY. If only i could also find that whore…"**

 

Lewis could not believe what he was hearing. He had killed somebody because he was jealous? Maybe Lewis had wanted Arthur dead before, but it was because he thought he had killed him. Not for pride.

 

"You must be joking… You are an arrogant little bastard. Let her go right now, Vivi is not in love with you, she is not a replacement you can pick up as if nothing matters!"

 

**"She appreciates me! She sees how good i am! She will be mine! You just want her for yourself, you hypocrite!"**

 

He lost his patience with this stupid creature. Lewis fire grew, eyes narrowing more, his fist raising ready to take him on.

 

"Now you listen here… She is not YOURS. She is not MINE! She is not ANYBODY’S! She belongs to herself! You can't force somebody to love you! And you didn't love that girl a year ago… You just have eyes for yourself! You disgusting worm!"

 

Lewis would have burned to dust Charles already, but he had Vivi on his arms, hands nearing dangerously her neck, pressuring slightly.

Both ghosts glared at each other, raging magenta eyes meeting emerald calculating ones.

There was a cough, Vivi awakening, jolting in Charles arms.

 

"Gahh."

 

She opened her eyes, noticing that her neck was being slightly pressured. Her eyes wandered to Lewis, shock on her face.

 

"Lew?"

 

Charles looked at her, eyes widening in realisation. She was looking at Lewis, full of emotion, full of trust, wanting to be with him. And she gave to him a look of distrust, doubt and disgust. So, she prefers him…

He shoved her to the ground, anger boiling in him.

 

**"You... You are just like her! I should just kill you like i did with that guy a month ago! But this time nobody will find your body!"**

 

Just as he was going to rip her to pieces with his hands, Lewis tackled him, sending him against a wall.

They began to exchange blows, both of them strong, their emotions fueling their ghostly powers, neither of them able to overpower the other. Charles, despite having to crawl around, was fast, his bony fins allowing him to leap into the air with a powerful push, his teeth and claws sending swipes towards Lewis. Lewis was fighting in fury, dodging and launching shots of fire, angry and furious that the other had insulted and harmed Vivi.

They were in trance with the fight, Vivi now was standing, grabbing her notebook.

 

"Lew, step aside…"

 

Charles and Lewis stopped, turning to look at Vivi. Lewis eyes landed on her notebook. She was angry. Very angry. She had opened her notebook at THAT page.

Vivi glared at the merman, pointing at a certain page in her book. It was an exorcism spell…

 

"You killed somebody, Charles. I usually try to see the good in angered ghosts, but you… You don't deserve it. I'm getting rid of you, you are beyond saving point. I hope whatever is on the other side can forgive you."

 

She began to read the page, ancient words flowing from her mouth. A glow began to appear in front of her. Lewis took slow steps away from Charles and from Vivi, not wanting to get in the middle of it.

The ghost growled, his eyes defiant.

 

**"You can't banish me, bitch! I'm a powerful ghost! I'm invincible!"**

 

Lewis laughed in his face, now standing at a safe distance.

 

"Ohhhh, believe me, she can. You are fucked."

 

Charles leaped towards Vivi, hoping to stop her with a strong bite. But his jump was cut short, the light she had summoned tangling him, making him fade, burning him.

 

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhh!"**

 

Vivi continued to recite the spell, raising her hand. When she closed it, the light grew, enveloping everything.

And when it faded… Charles was no more.

She closed her notebook with a nod and a smirk.

 

"I crave sushi now…"

 

Lewis would never stop to be amazed by her…

He took her hand, smiling. She looked at him with a grin, happy to have solved another case.

 

"Let's get out of here Vivi."

 

They reached the tunnel, water on their feet. Lewis looked unsure, knowing that she could not breathe. He picked her in his arms, his voice worried.

 

"I'm going to swim as fast as i can. You have to hold your breath as long as possible, ok?"

 

She nodded, not worried in the slightless. Lewis would never let her drown.

* * *

Arthur was looking in panic at the water. They have been down there for too long. Vivi could not stand that for so much time!

Fuck! Why he had to be so useless?! If only he could swim! Now he would have two ghosts roaming around him!

He was contemplating the possibility of being a ghost too when he heard a splash of water. Lewis was floating with Vivi on his arms, gasping for air.

 

"Viv!"

 

Lewis floated over the boat, letting Vivi seat. Arthur hugged her, so glad she was alive and he still had somebody to eat sandwiches with.

 

"You had me so worried! I almost thought you had drowned!"

 

He kept on blabbering, Lewis tried to calm him down, not quite managing it.

Vivi had regained a steady breath.

 

"Art, please, calm down, i'm fine."

 

He shut up, his amber eyes looking at her in question.

 

"What happened to the ghost?"

 

Lewis and Vivi sighed, wondering where to begin.

 

"Its a long story, lets just go back to the cabin."

 

"Summarising? He was an arrogant asshole, so i exorcised him."

 

Arthur raised his heart shaped eyebrows. If Vivi had exorcised him, it was for a good reason. She almost never did it…

 

"Yeah, better explain me there. I have to fix the arm."

 

He pointed a finger to his limp limb, now needing a small repairing.

Lewis pondered for a moment, an idea crossing his mind.

 

"Do you guys want to relax for some days in a cozy cabin? I think we deserve it."

 

Vivi and Arthur nodded, both soaked in water.

 

"Yeah, we are probably going to have a cold after swimming in cold water… And there's a chimney!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be for Obb-ey. Who has requested some avoiding sleep Arthur.
> 
> I will try to make justice to your prompt!


	23. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes! The prompt!
> 
> I hope it is to your liking Obb-ey.

”An abandoned hospital?” Arthur looked up to the tall and broken building, its five floors raising high into the night sky. “Viv, i don't think this is a good idea”.

He hugged himself, he hated hospitals.

 

“Yes, Art. You heard the old guy back in that town. There is something happening here, and i'm going to find what exactly”.

 

 

Vivi was determined, they had heard from a man in town that this place was abandoned decades ago, left to collapse. People had been hearing noises around it at night. Crying, coughs and voices lamenting. It screamed ghosts to Vivi…

 

“Don't worry, I won't leave your side at any moment Arthur”

 

Lewis whispered, trying to reassure him. But he didn't know that he wasn't nervous by the promise of a ghost encounter this time.

Arthur slumped his shoulders, resignation taking over.

 

“Lets just get it over with.”

 

Lewis tried to open the doors, they were stuck in place, rusty. He pulled with more force, the doors falling with a crack. He held the broken door in his hands, dumbstruck.

 

“How old is this place exactly?”

 

“Decades. Come on guys.”

 

Mystery was the first to pad inside, letting out a sneeze, the floors and corridors full of dust.

There were no lights, most of the ceiling lights had fallen on the floor, broken, glass laying all around. The wooden seats on the corridors were falling to pieces, rotting, as most of the doors were.

They roamed around through the long corridors, most of the rooms locked. The few that were open had two beds were patients used to rest on.

It all sent shivers down Arthur’s spine. The corridors divided, making them halt.

 

“Lew, Arthur, go to the right. I'm taking Mystery with me to the left. Meet us in the top floor.”

 

 

Vivi turned to the left one, already stepping forward. Mystery followed with a bark, his small footsteps echoing as they disappeared in the darkness.

Lewis lighted his hair, illuminating the hospital with a faint magenta. They roamed, the more rooms they entered, the more Lewis swore that Arthur was more silent, not voicing his fears. He was keeping a small distance from him.

Lewis left him be, surely it would be that he was scared of alerting any ghost that roamed here.

They found a surgery room, a bed on the center, medical instruments scattered everywhere.

Lewis went towards a tall bookshelf, full of medical records. He began to read them, hoping to find some kind of clue.

He didn't pay notice to Arthur. His face was darkened, looking emotionless at the bed.

Arthur hated hospitals. He despised them, loathed and they disgusted him. It was an hospital room what he had first seen after that night. When he woke up, he was laying in a bed, disoriented, not remembering anything. And when he turned to look around, he saw that his arm was missing. And then, he remembered… He was so scared, so terrified. So, guilty. It didn't help any when Vivi came to see him. She didn't know what had happened in reality, and she had apologised, she apologised for the loss of his arm. And he could not for killing Lewis, the words dying in his throat.

He stood there clutching his metal arm, he could swear he could still feel right now the following pain of the treatment, the anesthesia, the pills, the surgery…

 

“Arthur, are you ok?”

 

 

Lewis had stopped reading, looking at him worriedly. Arthur glanced back at him, putting a smile on his face, trying to push away his memories.

 

“Yes, just wondering when the ghosts are going to jump at us… They sure are some sneaky ones, huh? Not a single trace of them yet.”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow, his eyes looking down to Arthur. He sighed, motioning him to follow him towards the next floor, this one being completely empty of clues and ghosts.

 

“Lets just go up to the next floor, there is nothing here.”

 

Arthur nodded, following close behind. He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

There were a lot of rooms in this hospital.

 

* * *

 

Silence. There was silence, sweet silence. Arthur was walking ahead, light beginning to appear. His eyes widened. An opening, stalagmites, a cliff. Blue standing near its edge. He tried to step away, but then the silence broke.

 

**“Move.”**

 

And he did. He wanted to scream, his body did no longer obey him, acting by own accord. He approached her, his footsteps echoing on the cave’s ground, alerting her. Vivi smiled at him, not noticing his green shade on the darkness.

 

“Arthur, look at this. What a view!”

 

He dashed forward clutching her neck, her face filled with shock as he made her lean towards the edge.

 

“Gha-a! Art-ur…! You are hurting me!”

 

He screamed internally, his own thoughts echoing in his mind, being pushed back by the entity taking all his being.

No, please no! Let her go! Let me let her go!

 

**“Let her go? As you wish.”**

 

His hands opened, no longer holding her. And with that... she fell down.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ahhhh!”

 

He jolted up, reaching with his hand ahead, only grasping air.

He was alone in his hotel room, soaked in sweat, only the light of the alarm clock allowing him to see.

He breathed short gasps of air. It was only a nightmare, only a nightmare! It did not happen, that did not happen! He clutched his chest, trying to steady his breath. Vivi was alive, she is sleeping now in her own hotel room, sleeping SAFE with Mystery in her arms. She is alive…

He got up from the bed, going to the bathroom. He splashed some water into his face, wanting to wake up fully and leave behind that nightmare. He leaned on the sink, closing his eyes.

It has been a long time. He had almost thought the nightmares would not return. He was wrong.

He ruffled and clutched his face. It was probably the hospital what had made them return, he was sure of it.

They didn't even find anything, all the building was just empty, not a trace of ghosts to be found. They ended up leaving, tired from searching for hours.

 

“I not going to sleep tonight, do i?...”

 

He sat on the bathroom floor, knowing from past sleepless nights that returning to bed was pointless.

He didn't want to have another nightmare.

 

* * *

 

Vivi sighed, sitting at a table of the hotel cafeteria, eating breakfast. She was disappointed, they didn't find anything paranormal on the hospital. She wondered if it was just a rumour, a ghost story invented by some stupid kid in the town, spreading around with gossips. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened, one time they had to deal with a guy dressing like the death scaring old people in a village…

She stabbed in annoyance her food, there goes the case...

She gave a piece of bread to Mystery, who was giving her puppy eyes.

 

“Here, you glutton.”

 

Lewis entered into the cafeteria, sitting in front of her.

 

“Good morning Vivi”

 

“Morning Lew.”

 

He picked a newspaper, to entertain himself while she ate.

 

“I'm sorry we didn't find anything. I'm sure we will find something we can do instead.”

 

“Yeah, don't worry about it.”

 

The door opened again, Arthur walking tiredly in. He ordered a coffee and sat at Lewis side.

 

“Hey, Art. You just have woken up, huh?’’

 

Arthur gave a small smile, rubbing the back of his head, a short laugh escaping his lips.

 

“Yeah, just woken up…”

 

If only she knew…

He stared at his coffee, not looking at them. He was not a morning person, never liking to wake up, always getting up tiredly, so Lewis and Vivi didn't find strange that he wasn't very talkative now. Arthur was thankful for that…

Vivi finished her meal, giving a happy yawn.

 

“Well guys. Seeing that the hospital supposed ghost was just rumours and people joking around, we are going to spend the day around the town, to buy supplies and maybe find any other lead to a job. Do anything you want, go shopping, anything, but ask around ok?”

 

They nodded, Lewis getting up, not having found anything of interest on the newspaper.

 

“I will go to the park, I could use some fresh air and a walk. Are you coming Arthur?”

 

Arthur raised his head, clutching the cup of coffee tightly, he doubted, his tiredness making the walk not seem a very pleasant idea.

 

“I don't know. Maybe i will go and see if i can find a cd store...”

 

Lewis nodded, patting him on the back before leaving.

Vivi also left with Mystery, mumbling her desire of finding some clothes store or another mystery.

When Arthur was sure they wouldn't return, he ordered another coffee, taking it to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

His eyes were closing, tiredness and lack of sleep obvious on his face. He blinked rapidly, not wanting to fall asleep. He took another sip of the energy drink on his hand. He had been here in his room all day, night once again, need of sleep returning, not having slept for two days now. But he would not, afraid that another nightmare would come.

Vivi and Lewis had knocked his door in the afternoon, wanting to know what was he up to. He pretended to be asleep, closing his eyes and laying on the bed when Lewis had floated through the door to look inside, curiosity taking over. Lewis knew him well, but Arthur also knew him. So he faked, waiting for him to float out of the room, Lewis thinking he was really asleep. As soon as he did, he opened his eyes and got up, planning on staying up all night.

He glanced at the mirror on his room, he was a mess, black circles under his eyes. He went to grab his backpack. If Lewis and Vivi found out he was avoiding sleep he would not hear the end of it… He grabbed some makeup, unused since he stopped having nightmares. He had used it a long time ago to hide his lack of sleep from Vivi.

 

“Lets see if i remember how to do this…”

 

* * *

 

Vivi awoke in the morning to a beeping noise. She moved her arm around, supposing it was her alarm clock. In her efforts of reaching the bedside table she shoved Mystery off the bed, landing on the floor with a startled bark.

 

“Sorry…”

 

She finally slammed her fist on the alarm, but the beeping continued. She punched it a few times more before realising it was her mobile phone what was ringing. She picked it up, answering the call with a yawn.

 

“Yes? Vivi speaking.”

 

“Hello? It’s Adam”

 

Vivi scratched her head, trying to remember who this guy was. Adam… Adam! It was the old man who told them about the hospital.

 

“Oh, hello what do you want?”

 

“It's the hospital, you told me you guys would investigate it. But this night i have heard strange noises coming from there. Screaming. More strong than usual.”

 

Vivi frowned, so it wasn't a rumour or a gossip?

 

“We didn't find anything there, you say you heard things tonight?”

 

“Yes, more than usual. The people of the town are very worried now…”

 

“We will go check it out, don't worry.”

 

“Thank you, goodbye, and be careful.”

 

With that, the man hanged, leaving Vivi to think.

After dressing herself she walked to Lewis room, knocking on his door, not afraid of waking him up, because she knew he would be awake, probably reading or listening to the radio. He opened, eyes looking down to her with a smile.

 

“Hello Vivi.”

 

“Lew the hospital is really haunted!”

 

“What?”

 

“Exactly what you are hearing. The place is really haunted, the old man has called me again, people have heard worrisome noises there, more than usual.”

 

“Ok, we will return there this night, better tell Arthur. Oh, but please wake him up gently, i think he is a little more tired than usual.”

 

"Ok."

 

Lewis returned inside his room, leaving Vivi to wake Arthur.

 

Arthur was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The window was closed shut, leaving the room in darkness, not knowing he had been awake till morning already. He jolted when he heard knocking on his door. He jumped out of bed, looking around in panic. There were a lot of empty energy drinks around on the floor. He began to push them down the bed, hiding them.

 

“Arthur. Wake up, it's me Vivi.”

 

“Going! One moment!”

 

Once all the cans were out of sight, he opened the door. Vivi stood there glancing suspiciously at him. He feared for a moment she would notice the covered black circles or his tiredness, because she was staring at him.

 

“We are going back to the hospital.”

 

Arthur eyes widened in surprise, his hand grasping subconsciously his metal arm.

 

“Wasn't it just some rumour?”

 

“It seems not, the old man has called me again he-...” She looked at him, he was nervous, fidgeting. “Arthur are you ok?”

 

He met her eyes, trying to put up his smile again.

 

“Yes! I mean, Im-... Don't worry Viv. I-m just nervous. You know i don't like ghosts…”

 

He laughed nervously, hoping she would drop the subject.

 

“Ok… We will leave towards there at night. Maybe you should sleep a little longer.”

 

He nodded, beginning to close the door slowly.

 

“Sure, i will…”

 

The door closed, he let himself fall against it. Thank whoever invented makeup... He was exhausted, the after effects of drinking coffee and energy drinks hitting him. His head hurt like hell, he was dizzy. But he could not sleep, even if he needed it. He didn't want to see that cave again.

 

* * *

 

Here they were again, at the gates of the tall building.

 

“What if that old man is just pulling a prank on us?”

 

Arthur hoped that they would consider leaving this place.

Mystery growled, signaling them that he sensed something. Lewis stepped ahead, going inside into its darkness.

 

“If he growls, i doubt it. I will go first, you don't have to worry.”

 

They wandered through the hallways, the building still had that unnerving feeling, but it was colder now. Most of the rooms were filled with rubble, the ceiling collapsed, inhabitable.

Lewis saw a shadow in the end of the corridor, two red eyes shining on the dark, walking away.

 

“Theres someone in there, come on.”

 

“Yes, follow the ghost, what better thing to do than following a potential dangerous ghost?”

 

“Art, just keep quiet.”

 

They ran after it, the figure evading them, passing hallways and rooms, Vivi, Mystery and Lewis close to its tail. But Arthur was so tired…

He stopped to catch his breath, the others running ahead, too focused on the chase to notice.

He leaned on a wall, clutching his head. God, what a headache... With every thought crossing his mind a wave of dizziness streaked him.

 

**“You need to rest…”**

 

“I-...”

 

**“You are  sick.”**

 

He stumbled, walking slowly in the hallways, he had to find them…

 

**“But you are so tired…”**

 

“I dont feel... Good.”

 

His feet dragged on the ground, sickness disorienting him.

 

**“A little sleep won't harm you, it will help…”**

 

He had ended up in a room without realising it. There was a bed. He really was tired… Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt him…

 

**“Rest…”**

 

“I…”

 

Before he could realise he was being manipulated, he fell onto the bed, finally surrendering to his lack of sleep and headache, his body trembled from being forced for so long.

His eyes closed slowly, the last thing he saw was the shadow of a nurse, leaning on the doorframe, a big grin on her face, red eyes glowing on the dark.

The shadow approached the bed, eyes sliding to him.

 

**“Quick breathing. Pale, heartbeat fast, clear signs of insomnia…”**

 

Her hand reached for the table at the bedside. She was now clutching a saw on her hands.

 

**“Treatment for the patient... Long rest. Apply precise stab to the patient’s lungs to stop the unsteady breathing.”**

 

Before she could cut him with the saw, the room's doors opened. The spectre turned around, seeing Lewis, Mystery and Vivi. Mystery growled at her, wary.

Her face was serious and her voice monotonous.

 

**“Visit hours have ended, please sit on the corridor seats, a doctor will attend you in no time.”**

 

Vivi’s eyes landed on the sleeping figure on the bed and then on the nurses hand, the saw shining on the faint light of the moon that entered through the window.

 

“Arthur!”

 

The nurse’s eyes narrowed, raising a finger to her lips.

 

**“This is an hospital. Silence is required. The patients are sleeping.”**

 

Lewis approached the nurse, his voice calm.

 

“What have you done to him?”

 

**“I'm helping him. He has not slept for days, he has insomnia. He is sick. Leave, you are disturbing the patients…”**

 

Lewis fiery hair grew, worry and annoyance contained. What had Arthur been doing? What happened?

 

“This place is abandoned, there aren't any people here.”

 

**“He is.”**

 

“He is not a patient... “

 

The nurse’s head leaned in confusion.

 

**“But he is sick…”**

 

Lewis groaned, talking to this ghost was like talking to a parrot. Vivi got closer, handling the conversation.

 

“Miss, we would like to carry on with his treatment at home.”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she was talking like a functionary now. She just gave him a side glance, asking him to roll with it.

 

**“Do you know how to handle it? You would need to sign some papers…”**

 

“Yes, miss. We will make sure he rests, a lot. He will be healthy again in no time, leave him at our hands.”

 

The nurse pondered for a moment, her red eyes closing. When they opened, a paper appeared in her left hand.

 

**“Sign this… And you can take him home.”**

 

Vivi grabbed her pen, signing and returning the paper. The nurse inspected it, giving a nod.

 

**“All in order…”**

 

Vivi smiled, a happy grin on her face.

 

“Thank you, this hospital sure has a very helpful nurse, it would probably be left in ruins without you…”

 

The ghost gasped, her eyes widening, mouth agape.

 

**“Helpful…”**

 

She began to fade away, tears streaming down, eyes turning to a shade of brown, crossing to the other side.

 

**“Helpful…”**

 

The words echoed in the room, long after she disappeared completely.

Lewis blinked, amazed. How did Vivi always manage to appease ghosts so easily?

 

“How..?”

 

She shrugged, smiling. That nurse had only felt useless, she only had wanted to help, not realising she was doing the opposite.

She pointed her hand to Arthur.

 

“Does not matter now. We need to take him somewhere where he can rest. We will ask him what is wrong when he wakes up...”

 

Lewis nodded, taking Arthur carefully in his arms.

 

“I now just the right place.”

 

* * *

 

He was standing on the cliff again.

He stared down. The sharp spikes raised from the floor, he could swear there was blood on them. He didn't want to end up down there…

But he had not a choice on it. Not anymore.

 

**“Move.”**

 

And he did.

His feet stepped on nothing, his body leaning for the fall.

But he did not fall.

There was a warm light behind him, holding him, preventing his demise.

He wanted to speak, his mouth contorting in effort, the green fading away slowly from his skin.

 

“Lewis.”

 

The magenta light grew, pulling him again to safe ground. Its voice was pleading, comforting.

 

“Wake up…”

 

* * *

 

This time he awoke more slowly. His eyes blinked a few times, getting used to the room’s light.

He recognised this room…

 

“Ughhh. My head…”

 

He sat up, trying to grasp why he was here. He was in Lewis mansion, on a bed. Lewis, Mystery and Vivi were sitting close to it, looking worriedly at him.

 

“Arthur.”

 

He looked down in shame, they had probably rescued him from danger in that hospital. All because he was reckless.

Lewis spoke, voice demanding, but not harsh.

 

“Why didn't you tell us you were having trouble sleeping?”

 

“Does it even matter?”

 

“Yes. Yes it does.”

 

Lewis was frowning, he got up, grabbing something from the nearby table.

 

“Take this. For the headache.”

 

Arthur stared at the glass of water and the medicine. He took it, resigning to their scolding.

Seeing that Arthur was staying silent, Lewis decided to tackle the matter directly.

 

“You have nightmares again.”

 

Arthur hid his face in his arms. So, he hadn't imagined Lewis rescuing him in his dream…

Lewis went further, wanting to state everything firmly and clearly.

 

“From now on you are forbidden of drinking coffee or any drink with caffeine.”

 

Arthur raised his head, worry in his eyes.

 

“But i need it. I don't want to have nightmares, staying awake is my only option!”

 

Lewis shook his head.

 

“No. You will sleep. The nightmares don't matter. What matters is that you dont get yourself more sick.”

 

“But i-!”

 

Lewis silenced him with a glare.

 

“You won't have them, i will make sure of it. From now on, if we are staying out, you will sleep in the same room as me. I will know if you have one. And i will stop it…”

 

Arthur sat there processing the information, he was still feeling like shit, but Lewis words calmed him somewhat.

 

“Now, sleep. You need it, we will keep you in check.”

 

Lewis got out of the room, clearly having given his last word, not accepting any objections.

Arthur slumped into the bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

“I don't know what is worse, having nightmares, or preventing them and having him see them…”

 

Vivi laughed, ruffling a now sleeping Mystery’s fur.

 

“The best for you? Preventing them, Lewis cares too much for him to be baffled by your nightmares.”

 

"Hmmmh."

 

Vivi sat there, watching Arthur. He was falling slowly asleep, still affected by the headache and his tiredness.

She had bought a dvd player the other day, when they thought the hospital was not haunted. When he woke up they could relax for some days, making a marathon of movies… And making sure he got better.

She was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering what to write next.
> 
> Family coming tomorrow to visit... Probably i will spend a day without updating.
> 
> Sooooooooooooorry.


	24. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ben, break my fucking heart!
> 
> Well Arthur is a mechanic, got that one right :3
> 
> Arthur profile uuuuuup!
> 
> The promt! Sick!Arthur.

Weird cult clothes?

Arthur looked at the women surrounding him, wearing lizard masks. They seemed to have gotten right out of the video game: Skyrim. Argonian fanatics…

Check.

 

Long ass monologue about serving something stupid?

“And now sisters, we will throw this sacrifice into the pond of laments! We will serve our goddess! Narek, we pray to you, goddess of disease! Rot his dead body in the pond and save us from your wrath!”

Check.

 

Weird ritual?

One of the women holded a vase, she came closer to the edge of the platform they were standing in. Below there was a pond, muddy and pretty disgusting. To make matters worse, the woman emptied the vase into it, a suspicious substance falling into the water, melting with it.

Check.

 

Someone intimidating him with something sharp?

One of them was holding a long spear, adorned with snakes on its hilt. She was coming closer towards Arthur, and again, he was sure it was not intended for giving haircuts.

Check.

 

Arthur sighed, wondering how much more time would the guys spend in finding him.

 

“Congratulations ladies, you can pretty much enter in the club of cultists weirdos I have had to deal with. Number of members? I have lost count.”

 

One of the two cultists holding him smacked him, prompting him to shut up.

He was pretty used by now to all this, just as they will try to kill him with that spear, the guys will appear. Lets see if he was right…

The woman raised the weapon, ready to streak. Arthur was a little shaken, his eyes fixed on the point of the spear, but he swore he heard footsteps on an upper platform of the ceremony room…

The spear flew down, but it didn't land its hit. Something heavy fell from the ceiling, hitting the woman squarely on the head, making her faint. He looked up, and surely enough, there was Vivi, leaning on the edge of a platform, another rock on her hands.

 

“Viv!” Arthur smiled, just on time.

 

“Hey Arthur! Sorry, we are a little late! This temple is like a fucking labyrinth!”

 

“Nah, no problem, I was just chilling here with these... ``Nice´´ girls, they have a weird sense of fashion though… Where's Lewis?”

 

“He's just handling some guards that were blocking our way back in one tunnel, i doubt he will take too long.”

 

The cultists stood there, looking at eachother and the intruder, baffled by the calm conversation they were having, in the middle of a ceremony.

...

“Intruder!”

 

Took them long enough.

Arthur pulled against the grip that the two cultist had on him. He managed to free his metal arm, sliding out of the hands of the woman on his left. He had learned a few tricks that Vivi had tried to teach him, in case he was grabbed or tied up. With a quick motion of his right wrist, the woman unhanded him, leaving him free to move.

The only problem, was that he was still cornered, between the increasing number of cultists and the fall towards the pond.

A spear flew dangerously close to him. He leaned backwards, arms rotating in the air to try to regain his balance. It didn't work well, another swing came close to his chest, making him dodge it taking a step back. And there was no more platform where to stand on.

 

“Whoaaaa!”

 

He fell into the pond, trashing around, swallowing some mud and water. Damm his damm arm! He sank, but a big hand entered the water, reaching for him. Arthur saw it, and he grasped it, getting pulled out.

Lewis had gotten him out. He coughed spitting the water.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Phuh! Gahh. What the hell have been they throwing in this pond?! Thats not water!”

 

Lewis decided to not voice his knowledge that corpses and rotting things were what the cultists had been probably throwing in the pond…

The leader roared, her ceremony ruined.

 

“Fools! You can't stop the wrath of Narek! Her disease has to be contained and satiated! She will b-!”

 

A rock landed on her head, shutting her up.

Most of the cultists began to run scared, ones from the shame of an unfinished ceremony, others running away from the glaring skull of Lewis and others getting their ass bitten by an angry dog.

 

Lewis grabbed two of the many cultists that Vivi had streaked down with rocks, throwing them over his shoulders and carrying them. He would break the entrance of the temple so no one could never enter again. But first he would get out all the unconscious people out.

 

“Another cult dealt with. Let's call it a day, gang.”

 

Arthur pulled at his clothes with his real arm, now dirty and soaked.

 

“Yes, please. I going to take at least twenty showers to take this out…”

 

Vivi called from the upper platform.

 

“Leeeeeeew, don't you dare destroy this place before i find my way out! I don't remember very well which tunnel i had to take to get out!”

 

“Left, right, right, stairs, left, pass the broken statue and right! Then just go ahead, you will see the entrance!”

 

“Thank youuuuu!”

 

Once every single cultist had been dragged out, they stood at the entrance. Lewis placed his hands in the tall pillars that supported the tunnel. With a strong push and some fire, the pillars bent, beginning to crack and break. He stepped back, letting gravity do the rest.

The tunnel collapsed, big rocks and gravel filling it. No living thing could enter or exit from there now. If anybody found this place, they would probably assume it was an abandoned mine.

 

“A job well done, Lew.”

 

His skull beamed, loving to be praised by her.

 

“You too Arthur, you were a perfect distraction!”

 

He smirked, proud.

 

“Well of course, they were probably baffled by my appearance and looks!”

 

Mystery snorted, Arthur glaring down to him.

 

“What was that?...”

 

Vivi began to walk towards the van.

 

“Come on guys, lets go to the mansion, I have a movie we could watch, and maybe we could make popcorn in Lewis hair!”

 

“Vivi, this time i will have my guard up…”

 

She just laughed at him, already making a plan to seize his hair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They were sitting on the couch, a scary movie playing on the tv in the living room (dead room as Vivi always would refer to it).

On the screen some scientist had been just stabbed by an unicorn, a lot of monsters running around in a facility, killing everything.

Vivi was laughing her ass off, having fun. Lewis was hugging her from behind, lowering his head behind her shoulder every time someone died.

Arthur was munching happily of the bowl of popcorn, the third one that Vivi had managed to make, to Lewis surprise…

 

“I have to admit, this movie has a nice twist to it. I would have never imagined they could make a movie mashing together every single cliche of horror movies.”

 

“Yeah, it's good. I told you.”

 

“Yeah, Viv, but now i'm wary of going to a cabin in the woods.”

 

Arthur suddenly sneezed, dropping the bowl into the couch. Mystery got up in a flash, his eyes flashing, the popcorn that had fallen on the ground disappeared in a flash of fur.

 

“Ah! I'm sorry.”

 

Lewis was fast to grab the bowl, preventing any more popcorn to fall out.

 

“Are you cold? Maybe we should grab a blanket.”

 

“Maybe. I think its just that i have fallen in that water... I'm going for one, don't pause the movie for me.”

 

He got in search of one, not seeing that Lewis had grabbed the tv remote, pausing it anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

The movie ended, the credits rolling on the screen.

They were cuddling on the sofa, all graped up in the blanket.

Arthur was feeling cold, he supposed that maybe it was because it was night already. But Vivi was feeling warm, Lewis emanating a comforting aura.

 

“Well, the ending was unexpected.”

 

Lewis moved gently Vivi out of her position, wanting to get up.

 

“Guys, its late, you should go to sleep.”

 

“Lew, you are not a babysitter anymore…”

 

“But it's late.”

 

They both pouted, Lewis not changing his mind. Vivi had too much energy in her.

 

“Fine! But tomorrow we are seeing three movies in a row!”

 

“Deal. Now, both of you, go to sleep.”

 

Arthur nodded, getting up the first.

 

“Good night.”

 

“Night.”

 

He was still cold. Maybe if he slept...

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur, thrashed around in the bed, grabbing tightly around him the blankets. Why was this damm mansion so cold?!

He got up, Lewis had mentioned once there were more blankets on the closets…

He picked two, throwing them into the bed.

He curled himself into a ball, hugging himself.

He didn't manage to feel warm…

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis went to the kitchen, preparing to make breakfast. Once the food was ready he sat on the table, two plates waiting in front of him. He picked a book and waited. Sure enough Vivi opened the kitchen door, sniffing the air. She sat and began to devour her food.

 

“I suppose you like it?”

 

She continued to eat, mouth full.

 

“Hmm Hmm! Pretty goofmm!”

 

Lewis chuckled, glad that the breakfast was to her liking. But he glanced up from his reading. Arthur had not come yet, he usually did, picking up the smell of the food in the mornings.

 

“I'm going to see what's he up to, his food is going to get cold.”

 

Vivi just nodded as he got out, too focused on her plate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur coughed, getting up from bed. He put his hand onto his forehead, he had a fever.

Shit he had gotten sick again. Why he had to pick colds so easily?

He knew that if he didn't take care of it, he would get worse, he always did.

He began to cough more strongly into his hand. He walked into his bathroom, searching for some tissues. He heard knocking on the door, Lewis voice calling.

 

“Arthur, breakfast ready, wake up, its going to get cold!”

 

“Going! I'm getting dressed!”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow, he could just go in his pajamas…

 

“Ok, but don't take too long.”

 

Arthur heard Lewis footsteps walking away. He looked in his mirror, his face was flushed, his cheeks red, the fever affecting him. He sighed. Come on Arthur, its just a small fever, just take some cold medicine and get going…

He changed into his everyday clothes, not wanting Lewis to suspect. He tried to make himself somewhat presentable, but he could not hide completely his cold symptoms.

He got out, heading for the kitchen. Vivi was seated already, a plate full of food. He was sure it was at least the third one already.

He seated, grabbing his fork and ate slowly. He wasn't very hungry, but Lewis had prepared this, so…

 

Lewis stared at him. Arthur was slumping, sitting tiredly on the chair. Lewis was not stupid, he could see clearly that he had gotten sick. Red face, sniffing time to time, frame trembling, hard to see but there. It had been probably the fall into that pond.

 

“Arthur, you have caught a cold.”

 

Lewis voice was calm, stating simply the facts.

Arthur shrugged, as if it didn't matter.

 

“Yeah, its nothing, it will pass, i have already taken some medicine.”

 

Lewis eyed him, eyes narrowed. He knew that his friend always waved aside all trouble, but he would keep an eye on him. He tends to get worse when he gets sick.

He nodded, not pressuring him to talk.

 

“Fine. Finish your breakfast and rest.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, pushing a half empty plate away.

 

“I can take care of myself you know. Viv, unhand my plate right now, i don't want you to catch it too.”

 

“Awwwwww.”

 

He got up mumbling a quiet thanks, heading for his room.

Lewis would keep an eye on him, to make sure he took care of himself…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur lay on the bed for hours, he could not stop sneezing and coughing.

His voice came out raspy, hoarse.

 

“Argh, m-y throat hurts...”

 

His head hurt, the medicine had not done anything. His fever had increased, he had a strong flu. He coughed, a lot of tissues already discarded on the floor around the bed, growing in number.

He heard Vivi coming into the room.

 

“Arty, you are coughing a lot, you have been here all day, do you want me to make you some warm soup? It will do you good!”

 

Arthur frowned, no, he didn't feel like eating at all…

 

“No, thanks Viv, i'm fine.”

 

Vivi looked at him with sad eyes, worried.

 

“But-”

 

“Vivi. Please, leave. You will catch it too at this rate. I have taken some medicine, i will get better on my own, ok? Flus pass with time...”

 

She looked down, hurt that Arthur spoke to her like this.

 

“Fine, i will come later. Please get better.”

 

And with that she left. She would make some soup for him, he wanted it or not…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi and Lewis were on the kitchen, making a nice chicken soup.

 

“I swear. He can be so stubborn!”

 

“Calm down Vivi, you are going to spill the salt if you keep moving around like that.”

 

Lewis raised his head. He could hear strong coughing, and raspy breaths. Arthur.

 

“Vivi, take the soup, its ready. I can hear him coughing, he is getting worse and he needs help. I'm going to end this nonsense.”

 

They walked towards his room. Lewis knocked on the door.

 

“Arthur, you have to eat something. You need to drink and stay hydrated.”

 

Arthur called back, his voice quiet, raspy and pained.

 

“I don't... want it”

 

Lewis got angry, his hair raising in fire, he needed their help. He was going in, he turned the doorknob. It didn't open.

 

“Arthur?! Why the fuck is the door locked?!”

 

Silence.

 

“I swear to god! You can be such a child sometimes!”

 

He floated right through the door, allowing himself in. He was laying on the bed, there were a lot of blankets on top of him. Too many. He could not see his face from here. He approached the bed.

Arthur was sweating, trembling, taking raspy breaths from his mouth, his face was more flushed than before. Lewis eyes squinted in worry. He reached with his hand, placing it in his forehead. He was burning, an impossibly high fever.

 

“Arthur, we need to take you to the hospital.”

 

Arthur’s eyes opened, widening in worry, but not managing to look straight to Lewis, he was dizzy.

 

“N-no!... I-... Not the hospital!... Plea-!”

 

A fit of coughing struck him, making him jolt. Lewis could see that it pained him to breath, his chest hurt, he had a hard time breathing, and he had trouble speaking.

 

“You need it.”

 

Arthur’s eyes teared up. He shook his head slowly but persistently.

 

“No! Please, Le-wis. Not… The hospital. I- don't… I swear, i- i will be fi-fine...”

 

Lewis stood there, not knowing what to do. If he took him to the hospital he would get better physically. But worse psychologically…

Lewis made his mind, if he had to take care of him here, so be it. He wouldn't let him get worse…

 

“Calm down. I'm not going to take you there… I'm going to help you Arthur, ok?”

 

Arthur looked at him, after a few seconds he seemed to relax, trusting Lewis words.

 

“You need to lower your fever, you have too many blankets.”

 

He pulled off of Arthur most of the blankets, Arthur protesting with a whine.

 

“It's cold…”

 

“No it's not, you just think it is. I'm going to open the door, i will be back in a second.”

 

He opened it, Vivi had been standing there all the time, Mystery now at her side, whining in question. She was worried sick, she leaned a little, looking inside. She gasped when she saw how Arthur was.

 

“You stubborn…”

 

She walked inside, getting past Lewis. She left the bowl of soup on the bedside table and she also put her hand on his forehead. He was burning up, leaning to her touch, feeling it warm.

 

“Lew, bring a wet towel, a glass of water and some antibiotics.”

 

“I know.”

 

As Lewis left, she sat on the chair next to the bed, Mystery looking up to it, muzzle lowering in sadness. With a frown she spoke.

 

“Why the hell you never let us know how are you feeling?”

 

Arthur gave a slight chuckle, the fever making him a little delusional, glancing at her, speaking slowly in between hoarse intakes of breath.

 

“I don't want… To give you... a-any more trouble…”

 

“It was a rhetorical question, don't speak, i can hear how bad is your throat feeling.”

 

Lewis came back, a glass of water, a slightly wet towel and the medicine Vivi had asked for.

They made him sit up for a moment, asking him to drink the water and take more medicine. Once he did, with some effort, they lowered him once again. Vivi placed carefully the towel on his head, hoping it would lower his fever. Vivi sighed, placing her head on her hands.

 

“Its going to be a long night…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur woke up the next morning, disoriented and dizzy. He still hurt a little, but he was feeling better. He glanced to his right, Vivi had fallen asleep on the chair. Had she stayed up all night?

He sat up, coughing a little more. He felt bad for them, he hadn't meant to worry them like this…

Lewis stood leaning the door frame, his arms crossed, staring at him.

 

“Feel better?”

 

Arthur looked up, not having noticed him standing there. He fidgeted, nervous.

 

“Yeah. My throat and chest hurt a little still, but i think the fever has lowered.”

 

Lewis bowed his head, closing his eyes, his voice echoing in the room.

 

“It has. Thanks to our vigilance and treatment. Arthur, i swear, you can be so reckless sometimes. Why do you isolate yourself? Are we not a team? Don't we deserve your trust?”

 

Arthur slumped, nodding tiredly.

 

“We are, and you do. I trust in you guys more than anything. But come on Lewis, you are always keeping an eye on me, I keep on bothering and pestering you with my fucking problems…”

 

Lewis looked up, with his eyes narrowed, glowing darkly on the darkness of the hallway. His voice was not angry, just… Hurt.

 

“Pestering me you say?... No, i don't think so. But if you really feel that way and you want to be left alone with your problems… So be it.”

 

He walked away, ignoring Arthur’s weak call. He knew Arthur was out of danger already, getting better, so he would leave him alone, as he wanted. His heart beated in sadness, hurt, knowing that Arthur only felt remorseful and reluctant to ask for their help. But Lewis was getting tired of it all. He didn't want him to apologise and wave his well being away, as if nothing… All the time.

As he walked away from the room, he crossed Mystery on the hallway. The dog took notice of the lament on Lewis face.

He shook his head, humans could be so complex…

 

Arthur clutched his face, groaning. He had gotten Lewis angry. Great.

He looked at Vivi. Still sleeping, thank god. It was probably for the best…

He sat up, reaching for a glass of water on the bedside table, maybe it will calm a little the nose he was feeling in his throat.

He gulped, he retched suddenly, placing his hand on his mouth, feeling something warm coming up from his throat.

He removed the hand from his mouth. He glanced slowly at it.

His amber eyes widened, not believing what he was seeing.

Blood.

Fuck, but… He had only a flu! How?!...

 

_“Narek, we pray to you, goddess of disease!”_

_“Her disease has to be contained and satiated! She will…!”_

 

Oh fuck. FUCK.

The pond… That vase…

His chest began to burn, along with strong trembling.

He had to get Lewis, he had-!

 

“Ggh-huh!”

 

More blood.

He began to panic, he had to get away from Vivi, NOW. God knows if this thing could spread!

He jumped out of bed, trying to not wake her up. She would only try to come close to him, before he could warn her.

He had to find Lewis!

He stumbled through the hallways, leaning on the walls for support. He was feeling worse by the moment.

He was near Lewis room, he could see the door.

 

_“If you want to be left alone with your problems… So be it”_

 

He froze, his hand stopping mid air, inches from the doorknob.

 

 

* * *

 

Mystery was sleeping on the main hall, he heard the front doors open. He looked up, Arthur was stumbling out of the mansion, some kind of liquid falling to the ground from his hand. He ran over to him, he had already gotten into the van. Before Mystery could have asked what was he doing, he had driven off into the roads. Mystery frowned. What was he doing?

He padded inside again, where he had seen something.

He sniffed at it, his glasses almost falling when he jolted, seeing what it was.

Blood.

But Mystery could smell and sense there was something wrong with it. A virus. Not a normal virus, Narek’s virus. A ghostly disease, originated in the pain and decomposition of hundreds of sacrifices along the centuries. Mystery put all the pieces of the puzzle together. The vase the cultists had used… The pond… Arthur getting sick…

He ran, he ran as fast as he could. He barreled into Lewis room, not caring if he was being rude or if he broke the door.

 

“Lewis! Arthur has left! You have to find him! Now!”

 

Lewis had been on his coffin, pondering. When he heard Mystery enter so hastily he opened his eyes.

 

“He did what? Why? Wha-?”

 

Mystery growled, coming closer and pulling at one of his legs to get him moving.

 

“No time! He is going to die!”

 

Lewis eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He has to go to an hospital. It's his only option! He could feel his head pounding, his chest burning, his breath unsteady, his throat dry like a desert. And then there was the blood that he could not stop coughing. He was going to die, he felt like it...

He stepped on the gas pedal with all his force, the van running along the road at a dangerous speed.

He had to reach a fucking hospital!

But there are people in hospitals... People like Vivi, people with lives. People that could die… If he got closer. Easy fuel for the walking match that he probably was…

His head ran with a million thoughts, tearing him apart.

He should have spoken to Lewis. Lewis could not die. Lewis would have kept Vivi away to protect her. He should have apologised to him. He shouldn’t have had spoken to him that way!

He should have not pushed them both away! He should-!

A strong pang of pain struck him, making him gasp and jolt. His eyes widened, not looking at anything, the pain too intense for him to react coherently. His arms slumped, his head falling against the wheel, making the van honk. Because of the speed he had been driving, the sudden loss of control on the wheel made the van turn and derail out of the road.

The van crashed, turning into its side, overturning and stopping at the road’s side, wrecked.

 

* * *

 

 

He had to find Arthur.

Lewis was flying as fast as he could, following the road that lead to his mansion, Mystery running close behind, his six tails flowing with the wind. He could feel the pulling of his heart towards him, beating impossibly fast. He passed through trees, rocks, any obstacle on his way, going in a straight line, Mystery having a hard time keeping up.

Arthur.

He saw the van in the distance, broken at the side of the road.

Arthur!

He could see a figure shaking in between all the broken metal and glass.

 

“Arthur!”

 

He floated inside the van. Arthur was laying with his eyes open on the seat, but they were empty of emotion. A trail of blood was failing of his mouth. He was alive, but trembling, out of it. His temperature was extreme, Lewis could just feel it by standing near him.

Mystery reached them both, gasping for air.

 

“We have to get him out of here. The best for him would be to stay in a quiet place...”

 

Lewis nodded grabbing Arthurs waist, removing any glass on him and taking him in his arms.

Lewis looked at Mystery, pondering.

 

“Can Vivi catch this too?”

 

“Yes. But only when he dies… The disease spreads with corpses.”

 

Lewis snarled, narrowing his eyes.

 

“He is not going to die!”

 

Mystery lowered his muzzle, eyes looking away.

 

“He is. Only a few survive this disease. And thats if they have an extraordinary immune system or are strong enough to take the pain. And as you know... Arthur is not, and has always been susceptible to diseases.”

 

Lewis stood there, not believing Mystery’s words. He remained silent, like a tomb, eyes empty. He then began to walk towards the mansion again, not speaking a word, nor looking at his trembling friend in his arms.

Mystery looked at the sky, and even if the sun was still up and there was not a moon to be seen, he howled…

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi was worried sick. She bit her nails, searching everywhere. When she had woken up, Arthur was not on the bed. He wasn't anywhere, neither Lewis. To make matters worse, the van was missing. She was going to go outside when the mansion’s doors opened.

 

Lewis and Mystery walked in, but she took more notice in what was in Lewis arms.

Arthur.

Arthur was looking horrible, he was shaking, unconscious, breathing in pain and…

Was that blood?!

She lunged forward.

 

“What happened?! Where have you gone?! Why is he like that?!”

 

Lewis straight out ignored her, not looking her in the eye, not answering her question.

 

“Lew?”

 

He kept walking ahead, going towards Arthur’s room.

 

“Lewis! Answer me dammit!”

 

“He is dying.”

 

Lewis answered, quickly and harshly. He didn't turn to look at her, entering the room, without a single more word said.

Vivi had frozen in the hallway. She had heard wrong right? Arthur was alright. Lewis was just pulling a prank on her…

She followed Lewis, coming into the room. Lewis was sitting on a chair, staring at nothing, Arthur once again in bed.

Vivi feared to ask. But she did.

 

“What do you mean he is dying?...”

 

Lewis spoke quietly, sharply.

 

“The pond…”

 

Vivi’s mind worked slowly, processing.

The cult, the pond, goddess of disease, a vase…

 

“No.”

 

She shook her head, disbelieving. Mystery licked her hand, enveloping her with a tail, trying to calm her.

 

“No. There's no way. There has to be a cure! Lewis!”

 

He shook his head. There was not. Only faint hope Arthur could handle it.

Vivi came closer to the bed, pushing Mystery’s tail away. She grasped Lewis shoulders, making him look at her.

 

“We have to do something!”

 

Lewis looked up, and Vivi saw finally how he was. His magenta eyes were filled with sadness, despair, impotence… Fear.

 

“We cant.”

 

Vivi unhanded him, screaming at him would do nothing to help. She asked the last question she would burden Lewis with.

 

“How long has he?...”

 

“A day, two at most…”

 

Her eyes teared up, realisation finally hitting her.

She hugged Lewis, and they both cried, while Mystery watched in sadness from the door…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis had spent hours in front of the bed. He wanted to apologise, he wanted to talk, and he could not.

Arthur was laying on the bed, asleep. But it was a restless one. He was thrashing around, gasping in his sleep, breathing unevenly, his eyes closed shut. He still coughed from time to time. And every time he did, Lewis had to wipe the blood away.

Vivi was now in her room, not managing to cope. Only Lewis and Mystery were in the room, the clock ticking away.

With every tick, Arthur got weaker.

 

Lewis pondered, if only Arthur had a stronger body, if only he could give him his strength, if he cou-

Wait.

Lewis eyes widened, revelation coming to him. He could give strength to him. He could!

He got up from the chair, the motion making it fall to the ground, startling Mystery.

 

“Lewis?”

 

“I can save him.”

 

Lewis turned to look at Mystery, determination overpowering his despair.

 

“You said that a few people have survived this, right?!”

 

“Yes, very uncommon though. Only a strong body can handle it.”

 

“Indeed. And he is going to have one.”

 

“... How?...”

 

Lewis remained silent for a moment, clenching his fists.

 

“Possession grants the host an unnatural strength…”

 

Mystery’s eyes widened, Lewis for once had outsmarted him… Clever ghost…

He nodded his head, with a small smile crossing him.

 

“Be careful. You know you can harm him. But it's our only option...”

 

“I know.”

 

Lewis placed a hand in Arthur’s forehead, focusing his energy. He began to fade, disappearing. Arthur trembled, his body beginning to disobey his own will.

 

Lewis had control now. He could breath, he could feel alive, he could move, he could feel his body gaining resistance towards the disease... But he could feel Arthur.

Lewis could sense his pain, his soul was trying to regain control despairingly, afraid, not knowing what its happening to him.

 

_“It hurts. Cold. Can`t breathe. Leave, please, leave! “_

_“Arthur, calm down, it’s me. I'm trying to help. You are getting out of this one, man!”_

_“No, leave, leave! Let my body alone! It hurts! I can’t move!”_

 

He just kept on mourning, pleading delusionally for him to leave. He didn't recognize him…

Normally, in a possession, the host felt all the pain he received, the puppeteer never feeling anything displeasing. Lewis could very well save Arthur this way, handling his body’s functions, but it would break his heart to spend a whole day letting Arthur suffer alone through all this…

 

Lewis focused. He could begin to feel in his soul the effects of the sickness. He began to feel the burning sensation, the dryness of the throat, the coldness… He could only take the half of it, he would have taken everything, but his powers only could reach a limit.

At least he could feel it helped. Arthur’s fast panicked thoughts calmed somewhat, gaining a trace of consciousness.

 

_“Lewis…”_

_“Listen to me. I know you are feeling like dying, but you will not. Let me handle your breathing, please. I will get you out of this.”_

 

Lewis felt Arthur’s soul cease his efforts of regaining control, not fighting anymore the possession.

 

_“I'm sorry.”_

_“Don't apologise. Everything is fine. Focus on breathing.”_

 

Mystery leaned on the edge of the bed. Arthur’s breathing was getting steady, he had stopped thrashing around, his pain was still obvious on his face but he was getting through it.

Mystery moved his tail around. At this rate, the disease would pass…

 

After an hour, Arthur’s mouth opened, speaking weakly. It was also Lewis voice.

 

“Water...”

 

Lewis was voicing the body’s needs. He was managing the possession like a master, like he had done it a thousand times. He was indeed a talented ghost…

Mystery though for a moment, he didn't have hands…

But Vivi did.

 

He ran to her room, stopping at the door.

 

“Vivi. Open, I need you.”

 

After an agonizing long minute, the door opened. Her eyes and face were red, and she had the most sad expression Mystery had ever seen on her.

Mystery decided to get her out of her misery.

 

“He is not going to die, dear, please stop crying.”

 

Her eyes opened a little, surprised.

 

“What do you mean?...”

 

“Lewis has possessed him…”

 

Mystery knew she would understand what he meant with it.

She did.

She began to walk towards the room, not wasting any second.

She came close to the bed, looking at Arthur.

 

“Lew, you are a fucking genius…”

 

The voices came again, repeating for her what they needed.

 

“Water.”

 

She went to the kitchen at full speed, grabbing a glass and filling it in almost only one second. She came back in a flash. How the glass of water was still full, it was a mystery.

She made Arthur sit up, with Lewis assistance. She gave him the water, careful to not make them cough it up. They laid again with a tired gasp, returning to their restless slumber.

 

Vivi stayed up all day, nursing them. She could see Arthur getting better as the hours passed. She was so relieved…

 

Lewis could feel the virus fading away from the system, there was now only a small trace of it…

 

_“We are feeling better. Its disappearing, just hold on for a few hours more...”_

_“You can let me feel it all now, dude… I can handle this.”_

_“And let you get all the glory and recognition? Mmmmm, no way.”_

_“My body.”_

_“My idea.”_

_“Hmmhf.”_

 

Lewis could not feel Arthur fighting for control, so he continued keeping the pain at bay.

  


They heard the clock tick, signaling another hour that had passed, how many, they had lost count.

Lewis sighed. The virus finally was gone.

 

_“Gone… Feel better?”_

_“Yeah, my throat still hurts though...”_

_“Its normal. Ready to wake up?”_

_“Sure, can't wait for the three of you to scold me like never before…”_

_“... Not going to receive it from me. I think maybe Vivi, but not me.”_

_“...”_

_“I'm not that grumpy, am i?”_

_“No, it's not that. Just… Thank you, Lewis.”_

_“Hey, i'm the ghost of the gang. Not planning on having another one...”_

  


Arthur’s eyes opened, filled with magenta. It began to fade, returning to their amber colour. Lewis materialized himself slowly in the room, a smile on his skull.

As soon as he was fully materialized, Vivi tackled him, giving him a bone crushing hug.

 

“Lewis, you genius! Thank you! Fucking thank you! I thought i would lose him! I was so scared!... I-!”

 

He hugged her back, a hand caressing her hair.

 

“I also did. But hes really out of danger now. You can calm down, please.”

 

She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. She turned to look at Arthur, who was awake. She leaned onto the bed taking his hand.

 

“Are you ok, Art?...”

 

“Yeah. Only a headache… I'm fine Viv.”

 

“Not lying?...”

 

He shook his head, coughing a little before giving a small smile.

 

“Not lying, i promise.”

 

He would never try to handle his problems alone again. And Lewis knew, his eyes staring at him knowingly while Vivi hugged him on the bed.

 

* * *

 

Arthur scratched his hair, wondering how in heavens would he fix this.

 

“Maaaan, I really have left it wrecked…”

 

“yep.”

 

The van was a mess, it would be hard to repair.

 

“Better get to work… Lewis please can you turn it over?”

 

With a strong push and pull, Lewis set the van on its four tires again.

 

“Thanks, Viv, hand me the keys, i'm going to check the motor. I hope it still works…”

 

They spent a whole week fixing it up, but they did. Arthur is a good mechanic.

And together, there was nothing they could not fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have liked it. 
> 
> Man, i hate myself now, i keep on torturing poor Arthur...
> 
> Happy chapter coming next!


	25. Melody

Vivi was cleaning the mansion. It was a mess. Arthur had tried to do the laundry, he hadn't known about Lewis warning about the washing machine…

The deadbeats had freaked out, messing with everything in their way. Paintings dizzy on the ground, armours scattered in pieces all around, Mystery’s glasses hidden behind the fridge, Lewis coffin on the bathroom, Arthur ending up on the chandelier…

Summarising? A mess.

Lewis scolded his deadbeats for hours, he had stopped the washing machine, and had gotten Arthur down of the chandelier. Once they stopped thrashing around in nervousness, Lewis made them begin working, making them fix everything. Vivi had wanted to help the poor deadbeats, but as soon as she grabbed a broom, he took it out of her hands. He said the deadbeats had to learn a lesson, and he forbid anybody to help them.

 

Vivi laughed, creeping in the hallway with a retrieved broom in her hands.

As if she would stay there letting all the deadbeats do all the work…

They were floating around, with sad faces, holding brooms and armor pieces. The paintings were also scolding them. They were trying to clean everything.

 

She sneaked around a particular hallway, the one leading to Lewis room. She didn't want him finding out she was helping.

She paused at the door, there was a familiar melody coming out of the room, muffled.

It was the same melody they had heard when they came into this mansion for the first time.

She leaned her ear in the door, trying to hear better.

She could hear Lewis, singing.

 

“Cause the world might do me in…

Its alright cause i'm with friends.

I'm not giving up again.

And it does matter.

Ohohhh.”

 

She opened the door slowly, peeking inside. Lewis was sitting on the stairs leading to his coffin. He had his eyes closed, a violin in his hands. Even if he didn't have a neck he held securely the instrument, playing it with ease. The cords made a beautiful tune, making Vivi stand there with her mouth agape. His voice was beautiful...

Lewis continued, his voice echoing, calm.

 

“I'm not feeling like a ghost.

And thats what matters the most.

I'm not giving up again.

And this time…”

 

Lewis skull bounced with the rhythm, a happy expression on it.

 

“This time i might not disappear.

Oh no.

Ohhh oh ohh.

This time i might not dis…

Ohh oh ohh ohh ooh.

Ooh oh oh oh oooh.

Oh no.

Oh oh oh ohh oh oohhh.

 

This time i might not disappear.

Oh.

Ohhh oh ohh.

This time i might not dis…

Ohh oh ohh ohh ooh.

Ooh oh oh oh oooh.

Oh no!

Oh oh oh ohh oh oohhh.”

 

He moved his hands more slowly, the melody turning into a soothing ballad. He played, letting his voice fall silent, the melody picking up its pace.

His skull began to frown, emotion and thoughts crossing his focused mind.

 

“Try and hear me then i'm done.

Cause i might just say this once.

Seen that played out in your dreams.

It does matter.

Ohh ohh.”

 

Vivi entered in the room, making Lewis realise she was there. His eyes widened first, with a blush, but then he beamed, singing for her.

 

“Time for giving up the ghost.

Guys, it’s you i love the most.

And death can’t interfere.

It doesn’t matter.”

 

Lewis got up, coming closer to her, turning his appearance into how he was in life, leaving the violin behind. But the melody did not stop, the tune beating on the air, the mansion echoing with it.

 

**This time i will not disappear!**

**Oh no!**

**Ohhhh oh oooh!**

**This time i will not dis…**

 

Lewis took Vivi’s hands, his eyes looking at her with adoration and happiness.

She smirked, stepping forward and hugging him tightly, a hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist, a dancing stance.

He blinked a few times before doing the same, beggining to dance slowly as the song went.

 

**Ohh oh ohh ohh ooh.**

**Ooh oh oh oh oooh.**

**Oh yeah!**

**Oh oh oh ohh oh oohhh**

**This time i will not disappear.**

**Oh.**

**Ohhh oh ohh.**

**This time i might not dis…**

**Ohh oh ohh ohh ooh.**

**Ooh oh oh oh oooh.**

**Oh no!**

**Oh oh oh ohh oh oohhh…**

 

They danced, the song flowing, the verse repeating, sending waves of happiness through her mind. Lewis was still blushing, hugging her, holding each other. They waltzed around, eyes fixed in the other.

 

The tune began to fade, slowly, the melody ending with an echo, leaving them standing there…

 

Vivi raised an eyebrow at him, amused by his sudden shyness.

 

“Is this was you usually do to vent out when you are feeling stressed or angry?”

 

“...Maybe.”

 

She chuckled, he could be so cute when he was embarrassed.

Lewis looked at the floor now noticing the discarded broom.

 

“You could not stand there with them working, huh?”

 

“Nope. You are too bossy. They were only scared.”

 

Lewis laughed, his eyes squinting in amusement.

 

“By a washing machine…”

 

She gave him a playful nudge, walking towards the broom and picking it up again.

 

“I'm going to help them, you can't tell me what to do.”

 

She was obviously teasing, sticking out her tongue at him.

 

“I would never, Vivi. You are the leader, remember?”

 

“That's right, now, where did they put that screaming painting? I think i saw them carrying it to the attic…”

 

She left the room, bouncing through the hallway.

Lewis placed his violin back on its place. Maybe he could help a little his deadbeats. Only a little, he had to keep order and discipline in this mansion.

He floated through a wall, looking around, not wanting Vivi to find out he was going soft. Not that she would mind but…

He ended up in the kitchen, Arthur was trying to move the fridge, reaching for Mystery’s glasses that the deadbeats had thrown behind. He wasn't getting very far in his quest…

 

“Need help?”

 

Arthur looked up, a smile on his face.

 

“Sure, i almost can reach them, could you move it an inch?”

 

Lewis pulled at the fridge, Arthur’s hand finally fitting behind it.

 

“Gotcha! Thanks, i'm going to give them back to Mystery, he can't see, and he is colliding with everything in front of him…”

 

“Hmm.”

 

Arthur was going to leave but Lewis gave him a call, making him halt on the door.

 

“Arthur? If Vivi asks, i have not been here.”

 

Arthur gave a thumbs up, not asking questions as to why.

 

“Sure thing, Lewis.”

  
And with that he left, leaving Lewis to clean whatever he found on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a request from Wadano-hara.
> 
> Next chapter will be high metabolism Arthur. That means, Arthur raiding the fridge, Lewis trying to stop him (because he leaves the fridge empty, and he could get sick, not really but he worries), catching him, Arthur coming with more elaborate ways of avoiding Lewis vigilance on the food.


	26. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does somebody want to see Arthur on the chandelier from the past chapter?  
> No?  
> Great!  
> Here you have an image i made while i was drunk!
> 
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/post/104701466361/lewis-you-can-fucking-float-based-on-this

Lewis walked into the kitchen, his eyes widened. The fridge was empty.

 

“Again?...”

 

With a sigh and wave of his hand a deadbeat appeared, ready to take Lewis orders, chirping and saluting like an excited soldier.

 

“You know already what to do, take money, go to town, grab anything on this list from the store without getting seen and leave the total value of money on the cash machine. I would go myself, but its late and they will be probably closed. DON'T get spotted. We have haunted enough already the town and you can be so clumsy… Oh, and leave a little tip.”

 

The deadbeat sang a determined tune, bowing and flying away through a wall.

Lewis clutched his skull. Vivi and Arthur ate a lot, but this was getting out of hand…

He went to the living room. Vivi and Arthur were playing some smash bros at the moment, Vivi kicking his ass with samus, Arthur groaning watching as Luigi fell off the platform.

 

“Awww! No fair Viv!”

 

“It is fair, you don't know how to use him.”

 

He pouted, making Luigi jump around trying to land a hit.

 

“Yes i do…”

 

Lewis leaned on the back of the couch, giving a poke to Vivi, effectively distracting her, making her head turn upwards to look at him.

 

“Hello Lewlew!”

 

Arthur smirked, a smash ball had appeared on the screen. Now samus was in no doubt in problems. Sure enough, Arthur got her out. Vivi’s eyes narrowed, the battle ended, they had a draw. Arthur was laughing, but when Vivi turned her head slowly towards him he instantly shut up. She was planning her revenge, and he knew that face. He raised his hands trying to get out of this one.

 

“Come on Viv don't look at me like that! I had to! The ball was just floating there! No, don't come close! Not the tickle! Vi-! Ah-BAhhahaa! No! Mercy! Viiiii-!”

 

She had him cornered, Arthur was gasping for air trying to stop Vivi, who knew where to attack, making Arthur's efforts useless. Lewis stood there leaning on the couch, looking at his hand with a smile, the true mastermind behind all of this, while Arthur was screaming for her to stop between laughter.

Once Vivi released Arthur, Lewis demanded their attention with a cough. He eyed them both, like a mother asking her child who had painted the walls.

 

“Guys, who has eaten all the food on the fridge in just hours after we had dinner?...”

 

Arthur and Vivi looked at each other. Vivi had eaten all the sandwiches, while Arthur had eaten all the snacks and pizzas…

Both spoke at once, pointing a finger towards the other.

 

“It was him.”

“Not me!”

 

Vivi was better a better liar…

 

“I know you both had something to do with it, but i have found most of the snacks half eaten on your room Arthur. As well as pizza crumbs… First, don't make such a mess. Second, you shouldn't eat that much.”

 

“Why? We have more than enough money to fill the fridge a hundred times, we have been working our ass off for months!”

 

“Doesn't matter, you can get sick. I'm going to begin taking a record of our supplies.”

 

“But Leeeeeeeeeew.”

 

“No Lew, no Lewlew, and not even calling me Lulu will change my mind Vivi.”

 

“You are just envious you can't eat, you grumpy ghost…”

 

Lewis huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“I'm not. I worry you may get sick, i really can't understand how you two can eat so much without getting fat! Now, where's the third controller? If you manage to beat me maybe i will consider making okonomiyaki and a seafood pizza later…”

 

Vivi’s eyes flashed at the mention of her favourite food. Now the three of them were on the couch, trying to win the match. Arthur and Vivi glanced at one another, a grin creeping slowly in their faces, plotting. Samus and Luigi did not attack each other, focusing on Pikachu, overpowering him. Lewis played well, but they were just working together against him, the promise of food making them determined.

Lewis lost.

 

“That was not fair…”

 

Both spoke in unison, giving a high five.

 

“You owe us food! Foooood!”

 

“Fine!”

 

They waited for it to be ready playing some more, the deadbeat had bringed food, allowing Lewis to make it. He finally called them to the kitchen.

It was a nice meal, and Lewis face while they eated was priceless.

 

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night. Arthur was walking slowly through the hallways, sneaking towards the kitchen. Damm he was hungry for some snacks…

He opened the door, the lights were turned off. But the fridge was open, its faint light illuminating slightly a shadow. The shadow jolted, realising it was not alone anymore, running away through the second door of the room, before Arthur could stop it.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, the fridge door swinging open. It was full once again. He licked his lips, shrugging off the other intruder. He knew it had been Vivi, he had seen her scarf moving in the shadows…

He laughed, she had grabbed a lot of things, the fridge now missing food. But there was still some he could snatch. His hand was just about to grasp a sandwich when the lights turned on.

 

He stood frozen in front of the fridge. Lewis was at the door, tapping his foot on the floor, an eyebrow raised at him.

…

 

“Why is the fridge half empty already?...”

 

Arthur stopped being poker faced, a frown now in his features.

 

“I haven't snatched anything yet!”

 

Lewis skull was filled with disbelief, now pointing a finger at Arthur.

 

“And the food is magically missing because...?”

 

“It was Vivi! I have seen her!”

 

“Me too, sleeping soundly in her room just a minute ago.”

 

Lewis closed the fridge, and grabbed Arthur by his shoulders pushing him gently out of the kitchen and towards his room.

 

“It wasn't me Lewis!”

 

“You can practise as much as you want in front of the mirror, i don't buy it.”

 

Arthur pouted, now standing in front of his room.

 

“Come on, go to sleep, it's the middle of the night, you are going to wake up Vivi and Mystery.”

 

Arthur resigned with a frown, yes, wake her up...

God dammit Vivi…

 

* * *

 

Arthur tried again in the next afternoon, the kitchen was guarded by a deadbeat, probably placed there by Lewis.

Arthur began to rub his chin in thought. Maybe…

 

The deadbeat heard a noise, opening its eyes. A small metal ball was rolling into the room, moving all by itself, making funny noises that caught the attention of the spectre. The ghost floated over it, poking it curiously and following it out the room, chirping in entertainment.

Arthur chuckled, peeking from the doorframe. It was just a small craft he had made in no time from discarded pieces in his toolbox, the deadbeats could be so easy to distract…

And now… The fridge was unguarded!

 

* * *

 

Lewis strolled through the hall, heading for the kitchen. It was time to make dinner. He opened the fridge.

His voice could be heard in all the mansion.

 

“WHY THE HELL IS THE FRIDGE EMPTY?!”

 

Lewis called the deadbeat he had put on guard. It came into the kitchen with a metal ball in its mouth, a sad pout on its face, heart beating nervously.

Lewis looked down to it, frowning, but not really angry, only scolding it a little.

 

“Didn't i tell you to not leave the kitchen unattended?...”

 

The deadbeat nodded, pointing one of its small arms to the ball in its mouth with a chirp.

Lewis took it, analyzing the strange object. It was made of screws and small metal pieces, a small mechanism on its center, made of scrap pieces. Arthur.

 

“Arghhhh… I'm going to increase the security. He is not raiding the fridge again!”

 

He left the kitchen, heading for his room. He remembers having a lock somewhere…

 

* * *

 

A lock?...

Vivi eyed the fridge in the darkness. Really? Lewis could be so stubborn…

But if he thought he could stop her with a lock, he was wrong. Well first she would have to get rid of the three deadbeats roaming the kitchen. I won't be hard.

 

“Hey, little guys!”

 

The deadbeats halted, looking at her for a few seconds. Then chirping happily, glad to see her, they adored her, she always scolded their master when he got angry, played with them and helped in their chores.

 

“Who wants to play hide and seek?!”

 

They bounced in place, chirping and singing excited.

 

“Ok! I'm going to count until ten. You have to hide! Im good at finding you! I don't know, how about we make it more difficult for me and we scratch out the rule of hiding inside walls?... It will be more interesting than usual!”

 

They nodded happily, getting ready to float away as soon as she closed her eyes.

She did, beginning the countdown.

 

“Ten… Nine… Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two… One!”

 

They were nowhere to be seen. She wrapped her hands together, laughing like a cartoon villain.

Now, where we? Oh yeah, the fridge.

She  examined the lock, it was a very old one, and complex by the looks of it…

She could break it… No, that would alert Lewis. Maybe a crowbar? No, that would break the fridge…

She was pondering, too focused on her plans to notice she wasn't alone anymore.

 

“Need help, Viv?”

 

She yelped, not expecting Arthur to be behind her at the door.

 

“Oh! No, I can handle this, i just need to find a way to open this lock…”

 

Arthur raised his hand, waving it with a smirk. He had a lockpick.

 

“Are you sure?...”

 

She frowned, not finding any better method to use.

 

“Urghh, fine, i will share the loot, but the sandwiches are mine.”

 

He shook his head, frowning.

 

“No, i got blamed for your plunder that night remember? The sandwiches are for ME.”

 

“Fine! Half for you, half for me! But open the damn fridge already before Lewis finds out!”

 

“Deal, i'm going to get it open in no time, don't worry. My belly is rumbling in protest and the sooner i eat the better…”

 

He began to work, trying to open it while Vivi made watch, just in case she heard Lewis and they had to run away.

 

“There we go!”

 

The lock opened, the door of the fridge finally free. Their mouths watered both reaching for its handle.

They opened the fridge.

It was empty. There was only a note, Lewis handwriting on it.

 

_“I hid the food, this mansion has rooms you could never find. Got you. Now turn around.”_

 

Arthur’s and Vivi’s eyes met, slowly turning to look behind them. Lewis was there, his eyes squinted, tapping a finger on his arm. Vivi waved at him, a sheepish smile on her face.

 

“Heyyy Leeeew… We were only checking if the fridge was running…”

 

“Yeah, i was just checking if it needed a quick fix…!”

 

Lewis stood deadpanned, their excuses baffling him.

 

“really?...”

 

Vivi groaned, deciding to admit her crimes.

 

“Fiiiiine! We were raiding the fridge! Come on Lew! End this food nonsense! Theres nothing bad in eating!”

 

“No, theres nothing bad, but in that quantity?”

 

“We just have a high metabolism! Come on Lewlew…”

 

Lewis pondered, wondering if he should just deal with their habits.

He slumped his shoulders, there was no way he could stop them, they would eventually find the small refrigerator hidden behind a big painting…

 

“Alright, eat whatever you want as much as you want…”

 

Arthur eyed Lewis, he felt bad for him. Maybe…

 

“Hey, Lewis?”

 

“Hmmm? If you are going to ask me to reveal my secret hiding place, forget it, there are more things i could hide from you both there.”

 

Arthur shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck, thinking how to say what he had in mind.

 

“No, I was wondering if you could taste things while… Mmm, possessing…”

 

Lewis eyes widened, he frowned, Arthur hated possessions, no way was he going to do that.

 

“No.”

 

“Come on, dude! You have done it already!”

 

“It was necessary and unavoidable. An emergency.”

 

Vivi stood there debating whether it was a good idea or not. Lewis had not eaten since he died, and had loved food in life…

Arthur crossed his arms, looking serious.

 

“Well you have not tried food for ages! Thats an emergency! Cooking and not being able to try the food you make is a sin! Do you even remember how does it taste? Come on, I satiate my hunger, and you get to have fun!”

 

Lewis began thinking, it was true that he got a little melancholic when he made food… He eyed Arthur and Vivi carefully.

 

“Are you really ok with it?... What do you think Vivi?”

 

Arthur nodded rapidly a smile plastered on his face, his answer fast.

 

“Of course i'm ok with it! Viv, tell him!”

 

Vivi placed her head on her hand, thinking for a few seconds, the she beamed, sure that Arthur really did not mind at all.

 

“Yep, he is totally fine with it! He is not lying see? His smile would be crooked and his eyebrows would twitch just a little.”

 

“Viv... I am that easy to read?...”

 

“Yep! Like an open book!”

 

“Dammit…”

 

Lewis sighed, rubbing his skull.

 

“Ok guys, I will try it... But Arthur if you feel uncomfortable at any moment, say it.”

 

Arthur outstretched his hand to Lewis, motioning him to go ahead.

 

“Nah, i don't think i will be.”

 

Lewis grabbed it, unsure. He looked at Arthur’s eyes, looking for any trace of nervousness. There was none, Arthur was smirking, his eyes filled with trust.

Lewis nodded, his figure beginning to fade.

As he disappeared, Arthur tensed up, his body reacting to the ghost now beginning to control him. Vivi came towards him, checking that everything was alright. Arthur was frozen for a few seconds, then his eyes turned magenta, like Lewis. With a small jolt he came to his senses.

 

“Brrr! There's always a tingling feeling.”

 

Vivi relaxed, as the last time, they spoke both at the same time, their voices coming out together.

 

“You guys ok?”

  


Arthur grinned, going towards the oven with a small wave of his hand.

 

“Yes. Now, lets turn on the oven, we are making pizza and spicy food. Can't wait to try it again…”

 

_“Spicy food? We have milk though, don't we?”_

_“Its not that spicy…”_

Mystery came into the room, giving a questioning bark at Arthur, he just ruffled his fur pointing at his eyes. Mystery nodded, understanding, but he gave a bark demanding his own meal.

Once the food was ready, with the help of Vivi, they sat at the table. Vivi and Mystery did not waste time, already munching happily on their food.

Lewis stared at the plate, a seafood pizza, with covered in chocolate jolokia at the side. He was reluctant, his hand grabbing the fork tightly, magenta eyes filled with emotion.

 

Arthur rolled his eyes metaphorically, speaking in his mind.

 

_“Dude, its food, it does not bite, YOU bite it. Im hungry…”_

 

He took a piece of pizza, putting it in his mouth. His eyes teared a little. He could taste it… It was so good.

 

_“Yeah, pizza is the best thing ever.”_

_“Thank you, Arthur.”_

_“No prob! I'm going to shut up so you can eat slowly, enjoy it!”_

 

Vivi smiled, watching him eat, he had an impossibly happy expression on his face, Lewis gratitude and joy could be seen from miles away.

 

They ate in comfortable silence, until Lewis went for the jolokia.

Vivi saw his face twitch a little, Arthur’s reaction surfacing.

 

_“Drink milk! Drink milk!”_

_“Its not that spicy!”_

_“Dude! DRINK milk, now!_

_“Ok, ok! Sorry!”_

Lewis drank milk, hearing Arthur’s relief.

_“How can you stand that?! It burns like hell.”_

_“I like spicy food. If you can't stand it i won't eat it.”_

_“No, no, go ahead, just have the glass of milk at hand and take small bites…”_

_“Ok.”_

 

They needed to find a meal suiting both their tastes...

Vivi chuckled, she could spend all day watching them trying to synchronize their actions...

 

 


	27. Counterpart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request from MysteryLover2692.
> 
> Alternate dimension with ghost Arthur!
> 
> I have tried, im sorry if its not what you wanted.

Arthur was lost.

They had been chasing the leader of a cult that had fled from them, his plans now ruined, on a bad neighbourhood…

Lewis, Vivi and Mystery were faster, and they had gone ahead, on the bastard’s tail, leaving him behind.

At least he was not in danger, they would come back for him once they caught the guy.

He roamed the streets not knowing where to go. Most of the people living here were chinese, the streets filled with busy people, the place a clandestine market. Arthur tried to walk ahead, people shoving and pushing each others.

A man in front of him bumped him with his shoulder, sending him backwards. He collided with someone, sending them both to the ground.

He slowly looked up, his survival instincts kicking in, realising that he was probably in trouble .

He had collided with a tall man accompanied by five more dangerous looking guys, now glaring holes through Arthur, clearly angry. They looked like a gang…

Arthur got up, raising his hands in apologise.

“Sorry! I wasn't looking where i was going…!”

The leader, a tall white man with a scar on his right eye, spat on the ground, snarling.

“Yeah, you fucker. You won't see anything when we are done with you…”

Arthur gulped, this guys were approaching him cracking their knuckles, and he swore he could see something shining on the hand of one of them. He would not wait to find out if it was a knife.

Arthur dashed for a near backstreet, not crowded with people, dark and scary. But he prefered it to the guys chasing him, screaming swear words, probably wanting to give him the beating of his life…

Arthur was fast when scared, very fast. He was losing them, turning in the alleys. But he could still hear them. He turned to his right, his eyes widening. A dead end.

Fuck.

He could hear them get closer, in no time they would be here and they would rip him to pieces! What was he supposed to do?!

There was a dumpster, desperate, he hid behind it, glancing a little to where he could hear them coming.

They stopped, looking for him, only seeing the dumpster.

“Where the fuck has he gone?!”

“Don't know, but i'm not gonna let him get away that easily! Move! He can't be too far!”

Arthur gulped, they went away, but if he got out of this alley they would see him, they were still close…

He looked around, the tall buildings making impossible a climbing escape. There was a small antique store, it did not send good vibes to Arthur, but he had to move or those guys would realise eventually he was here.

“I think he could be in that dumpster back there!”

Yeah, the store was the least of his worries…

He took a deep breath and got inside. It was a very old and small store. Weird things filled the shelves on the walls, there was incense floating around, a round table on the center of the room.

“May i help you, young one?”

Arthur looked to the counter. There was a short old man, his hands grasped together, looking at him in question.

Arthur rubbed his metal arm, nervous that he would make him get out.

“Uh, I'm so sorry sir, but i kind of… Had a problem… Would you mind if i stayed here for some minutes, please?”

“Sure. Not many people come here. My clients are somewhat… special.”

Arthur sighed in relief, glad he would not have to face that gang. He approached the counter, looking around in wonder. The man seemed kind enough to talk to, so he eased a little.

“Sir? What kind of store is this? Its pretty hidden from the public eye… And the shelves are filled with amulets and trinkets?”

The man took a sip from the tea he was drinking, smiling.

“Call me Yao. I sell… Do you believe in magic boy?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, magic? Yep, he had a whole lot to do with that kind of thing, ghosts could be considered magic, no?

“Yes, sir, i mean Yao. I do.”

“Interesting, not many people do this days. Well, this store gives services to those in need. My speciality is telling people what could have happened in their lives if they had done something differently…”

Arthur eyes widened. He had always wondered what could have been if he had not…

His face got serious, thoughts running wildly in his mind.

“How much…?”

The man smirked, people always wanted to know...

“A hundred…”

Arthur would pay anything to know how it would have been if he had not killed Lewis.

“Deal.”

Yao motioned him to sit on the table, getting something from under the table. A big sphere, glowing with darkness. He placed it on the center of the table, sitting in front of Arthur.

“Now, place your hand on top of this orb, and try to focus in your mind the thing you would like to change in your life the most.”

Arthur had not to think too hard, he knew perfectly what would he change…

His eyes widened, the darkness filling the orb’s interior began to fade, a clear image appearing on it.

His eyes teared up. Lewis was standing on the cliff, alive. He was alive! He didn't have sharp spikes tearing him up, he didn't have blood on his chest, he was breathing! But Arthur’s eyes narrowed, he was not up there with him…

Lewis was screaming down to the cliff, tears on his eyes, holding for dear life the torch he had been carrying that day.

Lewis was looking to something down there. Better said… Someone.

He was laying there, stabbed by the spikes, still alive, half of his face twisted in fear, pain, horror, losing his life fast. The other half had anger, frustration, his sharp teeth clenched, green arm twisting in convulsions, its green shade fading as he died.

Arthur had been the one to fall, his attempt at murder had failed…

Lewis was alive, but Arthur was the one to die.

Arthur shook on his chair, the vision striking him like a bulldozer. But deep inside he was glad. He deserved that fate. He wanted it…

“Are you ok, boy?”

Arthur looked up to the other man, nodding slowly, shaking.

The man frowned.

“I guess you haven't liked what you have seen. A shame… For a nice sum of money i could have made it a reality…”

Arthur jolted up from the chair, slamming his hands on the table.

“You can?!”

“Indeed… What you have seen has happened, in an alternate reality. I can exchange this reality with the one of the orb.”

Arthur cried. He could save Lewis, he could exchange his fate…

* * *

Lewis was searching for Arthur. They had caught the cultist, Vivi was now keeping an eye on him while he got Arthur.

He followed the beating of his heart. He narrowed his eyes. Why had Arthur ended up in a zone so excluded?

He came to a halt. There was a shop in a dead end. He could feel Arthur was there. What the hell was he doing in such a place?

He reached for the door, but he stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear Arthur. His voice had a tone he almost never used. Lewis didn't like it.

“I will pay anything, please! Do it!”

“Are you sure? You will be dead.”

“Yes, I know! But he will be alive!”

“Fine, take the orb in your arms..:”

Lewis slammed the door open, his voice roaring with worry.

“Arthur what the hell are you doing?!”

Lewis looked at Arthur, that thing he had in his hands was absorbing his life force, but he was holding it, willingly… Yao was reciting some strange words, the room vibrating with energy.

Lewis ran, he was sure Arthur was trying to exchange his life for his, he was feeling some kind of energy going to himself, giving him life. He would not let him!

Lewis knocked the orb out of his hands, falling to the ground, breaking.

Yao screamed, taking his hands to his mouth.

“No! Now the exchange won't be complete!”

Lewis felt the energy stop flowing to him.

Instead, he was being sucked into the orb, a portal appearing from it. Arthur was trying to hold his ground, also being dragged towards it, he glared at Lewis, furious.

“Lewis, what have you done?!”

“Me?! You idiot! What were YOU thinking?!”

But they didn't have time to argue. The black portal expanded, sucking them in and closing. Leaving Yao alone in the room, the only trace of them, the broken glass on the floor.

* * *

Lewis opened his eyes. Arthur…

Arthur!

He got up from the ground. He was in front of a decaying building. He recognised it…

Kingsmen mechanics. The repair shop of Arthur’s uncle, Lance…

Why was he here?

He focused, trying to feel where Arthur was. His eyes narrowed. His heart compelled him to follow two different leads…

What the hell was happening?!

He looked at the building, it was left in pieces, abandoned. His heart told him to go inside.

The interior was a mess. The ceiling and walls were falling apart, boxes everywhere, metal pieces scattered around. He could see a figure slumping, sitting on a chair ahead, in between the thick darkness.

It was Arthur’s figure.

“Arthur?”

The figure yelped, getting to its feet.

Lewis eyes widened, his voice echoed, and he could swear he glowed in the darkness. He approached, the figure taking steps back, scared.

Lewis came face to face with Arthur. But… He was a ghost. Just like him… This was wrong in so many ways.

Arthur was looking at him with wide sockets, his amber eyes glowing, full of fear. His frame was dressed in a suit, trembling. His arms were raised, trying to get away. His left one was falling to pieces, burned, metal pieces placed there to try to cover it up. He was also missing his jaw and neck. His hair was also made of spirit, as in life, now flowing around as he shook his skull wildly. His heart was broken, beating slowly, seeming to have been put together again piece by piece.

“G-Gho-Ghost!”

Arthur floated away, hiding behind some boxes and in the shadows, looking at Lewis in panic.

Lewis raised a hand calling for him.

“Arthur? What happened to you?...”

The ghost shook his head, trembling.

“How do you know my name? Please, let me be! Leave! I don't know you!”

Lewis stood there, why was Arthur dead?! He had stopped the spell hadn't he?!

Lewis heard growling, he looked at his feet. A small ball of fur was biting his leg. It was Arthur’s pet, Galahad, the one that he kept in the store. The hamster was attacking him furiously, trying to defend Arthur, rolling on the wheels that he had made for him, so he could walk, for he didn't have legs.

“Galahad! No! Stop!”

Arthur left his hiding place, floating with a quick motion, snatching the animal away from Lewis.

He began to plead with sad eyes, hugging the hamster between his hands for dear life.

“Don't hurt Galaham! He’s the only thing i have left!”

Lewis frowned, coming closer, receiving a flinch from the other ghost. He raised his hands, trying to sound friendly.

“Arthur, it's me Lewis. I'm not going to hurt you. Even if i wanted, i can't, you are a ghost…”

Arthur opened his eyes slowly, looking at Lewis.

“...Lewis?... Wha-... How?...”

The ghost’s eyes widened impossibly more, his voice now echoed in shock, raising in octaves.

“Lewis! Oh dear god! Why are you dead?! Did you commit suicide?! God, i didn't mean it! Forgive me! I'm sorry!”

He was now grabbing him, crying and continuing to apologise. Lewis stood there, not understanding anything…

“Uhhhh. Arthur? I didn't commit suicide...  I died in that cave remember?”

Arthur froze, his skull raising to look at the taller ghost, confused.

“What?! Nonono! You were alive not long ago! I didn't manage to kill you back there!”

Lewis head began to work… This was not the Arthur he knew… Did that spell only manage to send them to the reality Arthur was trying to mimick at the store?...

He grabbed Arthur’s gloved hands, trying to calm him down.

“Arthur, i know this is going to sound crazy, but… I'm not the Lewis you think i am.”

Arthur stopped rambling, looking at Lewis eyes.

“Huuuhhhh?...”

Lewis though for a moment. He blinked, an idea crossing his mind.

“We are ghosts, we can share memories. I'm as confused as you, i don't know why you are dead either… maybe like that we can guess what has happened.”

Arthur leaned his skull to a side, confused.

“Really? I mean, i- i-... Who are you?...”

Lewis began to focus, taking Arthur’s skeletal hand.

“Let me show you.”

Arthur nodded, wanting to know why his lost friend was dead.

Their eyes filled with energy, a trace connecting them, magenta and gold.

Memories began to flow to both of them, Arthur’s ghost seeing Lewis reality, and Lewis Arthur’s.

* * *

Lewis saw the cave again… It was still as creepy as he remembers. He was looking through Arthur’s eyes again. The vision was the same as he knew it to be for him.

But then he turned around, dodging Arthur’s push. He screamed, struggling with his friend, who was trying to push him down with his left arm, nearing closely the edge of the cliff.

_“Arthur! What the hell are you doing! You are going to kill me!”_

Arthur laughed, the darkness did not allow Lewis to see his right side, filled with tears…

Lewis had the torch on his hands. He was going to fall at this rate, so with a snarl he hit Arthur’s left arm with the torch, giving him a severe burn, the arm now falling limp, but twitching.

It hurt, a lot.

Arthur did not surrender though, he launched himself at Lewis.

Lewis began to comprehend that he wanted him dead, so he defended himself. Arthur was going to hit him, running towards him, so he grabbed his shoulder, shoving him away, using Arthurs strength in his favor.

Arthur stepped dangerously near the edge, Lewis torch finally illuminating his right side.

His mouth contorted, spelling an apology, before he stumbled back, falling into the pit.

Lewis felt the tearing of flesh, heard a pained gasp and Vivi’s scream.

He saw himself from below, screaming at Arthur’s body, now finally recognising the symptoms of a possession… It was too late.

Then everything went black.

* * *

They both gasped, the connection ending.

They clutched their skulls, to many information at once.

Arthur was scared, shameful, guilty.

“Oh god… Lewis i… I killed you! No, i murdered you!”

Lewis shook his head, not this again…

“No, Arthur, you did not, it was a possession. Now, do you understand i'm not who you think?”

Arthur nodded slowly, his other self had tried to turn his reality into this one… Fool, if only he knew…

Arthur looked at Lewis, a sad smile crossing him.

“You forgave me… You are together again! I envy you...”

“...Did you not speak to me or to Vivi after the accident?”

Arthur chuckled bitterly, petting Galaham to not cry.

“I tried. But they would not listen… When i began to understand my powers, i went to see Lewis. You freaked out. I tried to explain i was sorry, but you would not stop blaming yourself… I died rightfully, you are not to blame. But i received only screams of guilt and fear. You thought i would seek revenge. Funny… Me, harming you… I was terrifying him. So i left.”

Lewis frowned. Even when Arthur was the one dead, he still apologised? And he himself was still blind, he would not listen to his words, just like he did when he had wanted revenge.

“What about Vivi?...”

At her mention he began to grasp his burned metal arm, now his voice was more quiet, Lewis was having a hard time hearing him.

“Vivi? Once i saw Lewis and discovered he would not listen, i went to seek her. She hates him now, he blames him for not seeing in time i was possesed, for defending himself and pushing me down. I wanted to erase her memory, so she would forgive you, but i did not have the heart to do it, besides she wouldn't let me. She also screamed at me for saying i was sorry, that everything was ok. I don't know where she is now…”

Lewis looked around in the store, Arthur was not happy, this wasn't the outcome he deserved. He died and still was punished. Lewis was glad he stopped him in that store.

“And now you haunt this place… What happened to it? Where is your uncle?”

Arthur laughed, a sad laugh… He stroked the hamster’s fur, trying not to think too much. He floated over a box, sitting on it.

“Oh… When i died, he… He left. I couldn't leave Galahad all alone here, could I?… So now, here i am, taking care of my little buddy. We both sure enjoy each other's company.”

Galahad ruffled in Arthur’s hands, trying to cheer him up with a nudge.

Lewis heart beated in syntony with Arthur’s one, both filled with sadness.

But then Arthur beamed, looking at Lewis.

“Hey, no time for being sad! You have to find me, don't you? I'm sure i'm doing something stupid right now. Lets find him and take you both home…”

Lewis nodded with a grimace. Arthur always brushed aside his problems to care for the others… Even in death.

* * *

 

Fuck, Lewis, why did you have to intervene?! We both would be better if i were the one dead!

Arthur had woken up, appearing near Lewis home. He could see his family's restaurant, pepper paradiso…

Arthur was confused. He knew that the spell had failed, he was still alive. But then, was Lewis still dead?

At least he was sure this wasn't HIS reality, he had been sucked into that portal…

He was standing on the street when the doors of the restaurant opened.

Arthur’s eyes widened, with happy tears.

Lewis. He was alive…

He was walking out of his work, sighing, a day of hard labour finished.

He began to walk towards him, mouth opening to speak.

“Lewis!...”

He turned around at the mention of his name. Lewis froze, his eyes shocked, fear beginning to overtake him.

Before Arthur could question why, he ran away. Towards his apartment a few streets away.

Lewis was running fast, now chased by a confused Arthur.

“Lewis, stop!”

He did not listen, trying to lose him as he ran away.

“No! I'm sorry! Arthur, I'm sorry!”

“Why the hell are you apologising?!”

Lewis reached his home, getting inside and locking the door. Arthur got there just as the door closed, slamming his hands on the wood.

“Lewis! Open!”

Silence.

Why?

Arthur began to sob, sadness replacing the happiness that he had felt moments before.

Why did Lewis hate him? He was alive! Did he do something wrong in this world too?!

He leaned on the doorframe, not knowing what to do, sitting on the floor.

He heard a voice in the other side of the door.

“I'm sorry… I didn't know. I can't help you… I'm sorry!”

Arthur blinked, not expecting him to talk, placing a hand against the door.

“...Why do you hate me, Lewis?”

A few moments of silence, faint sobs muffled by the door.

“I DON'T hate you. I could not. I killed you.”

Arthur’s eyebrows raised in question. Lewis? Killing him? Why was he blaming himself? He was alive! He shouldn't mourn him!

“Lewis… Open.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No! I told you already i can't fix what i did.”

Arthur groaned, Lewis could be so stubborn sometimes.

“I'm not dead… You are.”

The door opened an inch, Lewis eyes glancing in confusion and slight fear at him.

“You are dead, Arthur!”

Arthur got up, frowning, raising his arms, giving Lewis a good view.

“Lewis, wouldn't i have passed through the door already if i were a ghost?”

Lewis stood there, thinking. Arthur, alive? His mind pounded, not knowing why he was, but a faint pang of hope flowed through it. Was he really alive? How?...

After a long minute of just glaring at each other, the door opened fully.

Lewis was now standing aside with a bit of reluctance, leaving Arthur space to enter.

Arthur doubted, wondering what exactly was he winning by talking to Lewis, he doubted he could make him understand… but he got inside.

Lewis eyed him carefully, wondering if this was some sick joke to Arthur, lying to reach him. But he shook his head, last time he had seen him, he just appeared passing from a wall… He could have done it whenever he had wanted. He was really alive, not dead. There was not a trace of glowing eyes, his chest raised while breathing… Lewis eyes filled with tears, not believing what he was seeing.

“How?”

“Lewis i-”

He was cut off, Lewis surrendering, finally letting Arthur be around him to do as he pleased.

“What do you mean with saying i'm dead? If you want revenge… Take it, but it won't do anything.”

Arthur looked at the taller man, clenching his fists.

“Remember the cave? Lets just say that i managed to push you down…”

Lewis glared at him, not understanding anything.

“Who are you?...”

“Some idiot you once called a friend. I think it would be better if you sat, its a long story.”

Lewis head hurt, was he going crazy? He could see that Arthur was very much alive. But he had seen him die. He made him die.

He sat on a chair, clutching tightly his head.

Arthur paced around, wondering where to begin.

“Lewis, you know very well there are a lot of fucking weird things in this fucking world. That cave to give an example.”

“Yes.”

“Good, now don't freak out... I come from an another possible outcome of that day in the cave. I killed you, you fell into those spikes. And now i'm here because i wanted to return you to life in my world, and i'm a fucking idiot, so you know that pretty much, it has gone wrong. And here i am now, the spell only worked half way. And when i find you, what do i see? You scared of me… Why?!”

Lewis raised an eyebrow, his explanation not making any fucking sense.

“What?...”

Arthur’s voice turned harsh, wanting Lewis to stop being depressed already.

“Look, the only thing you really have to understand and that i care that you do, is that you stop blaming yourself. Because in other circumstances, you would want me dead, and if i'm not mistaken i am, so be happy dammit!”

They stood in silence. Arthur never broke eye contact, angry with fucking everything. He had not expected Lewis to live this miserably, he thought that he would be glad to be alive, but he was not.

“Arthur you-”

The air grew colder. Arthur gulped, he knew what that meant.

Sure enough a magenta light began to appear on the hallway, increasing in intensity.

Arthur smiled nervously. Great, His Lewis had found him...

“Errr, Lewis, have you ever wondered how would a nice suit look on you? Because you are going to find out…”

The ghost appeared on the entrance of the room, glaring at Arthur.

“You idiot.”

Both Lewis stood, looking at each other. The alive one was about to have a breakdown, seeing himself dead.

Arthur spoke blatantly, pointing a finger towards the other Lewis.

“Me? Look at you, blaming yourself here!. Lewis, for fucks sake, do me a favour and show him what i have done!”

“I will.” Lewis turned to look at the door, speaking to a fourth person.  “Arthur, please, come here.”

Arthur gasped, another ghost had entered the room. He was dead. Why was he a ghost?! He shouldn't have regrets! Lewis was not dead!

The ghost was eyeing everyone nervously, waving a hand, the other holding a small hamster. Galahad.

The ghost whispered, uncomfortable.

“Lewis, i don't know if he will listen to me, i have already tried…”

Lewis just put a finger in his skull, making him shut up.

Arthur was shocked, he had not expected his own ghost to come here.

Now Lewis would only blame himself more. He turned to look at him. Sure enough, Lewis was backed against a wall, scared of Arthur’s ghost. Both Arthur’s sighed, tired of his reactions.

Lewis huffed, his voice commanding, with a trace of sarcasm.

“Arthur, show yourself what a wonderful life do you have being dead, please. I will take care of myself…”

Arthur’s skull nodded, approaching. Arthur was shaking, always afraid of ghosts, even he himself. Arthur’s ghost smiled sadly.

“Dude, I know you want Lewis to be alive but… I don't know if this is any better. He is happy in dead, he has you, he has Vivi. We don't have anybody. He fears everyday that i will come and get him, he doesn't let me explain, Vivi blames him… You are lucky. I'm going to make you see.”

With that, the ghost grabbed him, letting flow all his feelings into him. Arthur’s eyes teared up, filled with gold light, seeing what his dead had made of Lewis.

Meanwhile, the tall ghost was getting closer to his trembling counterpart.

“No! I- Please leave me alone!”

Lewis groaned, he still didn't want to hear the truth?...

“If i don't want to listen, then i will see… I had to learn that the hard way.”

Lewis took his hands forcefully, also giving him his knowledge, traces of magenta flying on the room.

The two connections broke, they fell into their ghost’s arms with a tired gasp, their own deaths haunting their minds.

Both of them were shaking, the two versions of that night being too much to handle.

The ghosts looked at each other, with a nod they placed them gently on the sofa, letting them adjust to the new information.

Arthur’s ghost floated out of the room, worried of how Lewis would react when he regained his senses. He would leave him alone again, he didn't want to hurt Lewis, he had never wanted. He had only comed to help himself realise this was not right...

Lewis kneeled in front of Arthur, looking straight into his eyes.

“Arthur. I want you alive.”

Arthur looked up, not managing to hold his grief.

“But i wish you were also, is that a crime?...”

“Yes, if its by taking your life away to achieve it. Look at me, look how sad and pathetic i would be if you were dead, is that what you want?”

Arthur shook his head, defeated.

“No. I would never want you to feel that way. I know what it feels like...”

“Good.”

Lewis had stood up from the couch, his face mournful. He got out of the room, looking for Arthur’s ghost.

He called, worried.

“Arthur! Please! I'm sorry! I don't hate you! I know you would never blame me! You would not take revenge!”

His skull leaned a little from a door, unsure as if to let himself be seen. He flinched when he saw Lewis come towards him, frowning. He raised his hands in defense.

“Lewis, i didn't mean to scare you! I only wanted to tell you it was me who tried to kill you! Please, forgive me! I will leave and-!”

He blinked, confused.

He was being tightly hugged by him now. He let himself be held, deadpanned, not understanding.

“Lewis?...”

Lewis just held him tighter, not letting him go.

“Please, don't go away. Stay, don't disappear again… I'm sorry i have pushed you away. I killed you, and then i left you alone. I'm sorry… Please, don't leave.”

Arthur didn't know what to do, so he only cried. He cried, for Lewis finally didn't fear him, he accepted his existence around him. He cried loudly, his turmoil and sadness finally exploding out of him, echoing all around with his scream. His spirit hair grew, floating in a mass of fire, but it did not burn, it was warm and intense, enveloping the room.

Lewis still did not flinch, knowing that the ghost cared too much for him to let it burn him.

Lewis held him as he shaked, the explosion of grief slowly fading away.

Arthur finally calmed down somewhat, grasping Lewis shoulders with a small smile, eyes filled with gratitude.

“Thank you…”

Lewis shook his head, also brandishing a smile.

“I can be so stubborn sometimes… I never listen…”

Arthur chuckled, leaning his skull to a side.

“You finally did, so... Dude, i don't want to hear you blaming yourself again. Please?”

They both looked behind them, their counterparts were looking knowingly at the scene.

Arthur’s ghost stepped forward, looking down to himself, both serious.

“If you are going to try and save Lewis… You have to know he needs you. If you end up dead… He dies inside too… I hope i have made you understand it, we can be such an idiot sometimes. And Lewis... Thank you.”

Arthur looked away, glad that his ghost could fix everything now, and that Lewis would eventually be happy. He was looking at him melancholically, he knew he was glad that in other circumstances, he was alive, and not alone.

Lewis ghost crossed his arms, looking in question at their counterparts, glad they had apologised to each other, they would be fine now... He was happy for the other ghost. He deserved to be happy too.

“What are you guys going to do now...?”

Arthur put a finger in his skull, thinking for a moment. Then he clapped his hands, a grin crossing his ghostly features.

“We are going to find Vivi and Mystery! I have to make her realise Lewis did nothing wrong! And i have to thank Mystery! He saved me…”

“Yeah, ripped my arm off. He will be probably confused if you tell him…”

“Maybe, but i have Lewis at my side now! Everything will get better… Won't it, pal?”

Lewis nodded placing a hand in his shoulder, nervous that he would have to face Vivi, but he wanted to.

Lewis ghost bowed his head in understanding, giving a last meaningful look at both Arthur’s. One was sad, the other happy. This would not do. 

“Time to go home... You two, good luck... Let's go Arthur.”

They both walked out of the house, Arthur halting a moment to look back.

“Take care of him.”

The echoey voice answered back, sure of itself.

“I will. You too keep an eye on him…”

They left, no more words needed. Arthur’s attempt at giving up his life had ended up giving life to other two that needed closure…

* * *

“You can be so selfish…”

They were walking in excluded streets and alleys, searching for the store that had triggered all this mess. Lewis was scolding Arthur, angry that he had tried to kill himself.

“Lewis for fucks sake i only wanted you to live again.”

Lewis growled, grabbing his hand and making him stop walking.

“Has all this been for nothing? Had you died that night, you would be haunting a small store, still hating yourself, alone! I would be unhappy, tearing my soul apart in grief, i would be scared, Vivi wouldn't be there at my side. We both would be worse!”

Arthur glared at him, pulling at his hand and freeing it from his grasp. He screamed back in frustration.

“I know! I have seen! That is why i chased you home! To make you realise you shouldn't feel that way! I would take all that if you were happy! I wouldn't mind being alone!”

Lewis eyes closed, his frame beginning to shake. Arthur stopped screaming, realising what had he said. Lewis was crying.

“I would mind. Are you really saying you would not mind my absence?”

Arthur shook wildly his head, not used to seeing Lewis crying, he usually remained calm, even in the worst situations.

“Lewis, i didn't mean that. I am happy that you are here at my side! I just-!”

He was forcefully hugged, Lewis crushing him in his arms. Arthur looked down to his heart in his chest, it was swirling in colours, blue and gold, Lewis was having a breakdown.

“Then, leave things as they are, Arthur, please. We all have our sins, we have to deal with them…”

Arthur sighed, hugging him back, trying to calm him down. Lewis leaned his skull venting all his frustrations out.

“Lewis, im sorry… I won't leave you, I promise.”

“Really?...”

“Really. I won't try anything like this never again… Maybe… Maybe i would, if it didn't take away my life, but if it does, i won't even think about it, i promise…”

They stood there, Lewis gasping for a breath he didn't need, Arthur holding him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. After a while, Arthur spoke, a small grin on his face.

“Lewis, lets just find a way back home. I'm sure Vivi is worried sick.”

Lewis released his strong grip, rubbing a hand in his eyes to dry them up. He nodded, neither wanting to argue anymore.

“She probably is. Let's find that store, please.”

They found it, but it was closed, the moon shining on the sky already. Arthur pulled in frustration at the door.

“Fuck!”

“Arthur, calm down, i can enter. Just a moment.”

Arthur stepped aside, Lewis phasing through it. After a minute, the door opened.

Lewis had a small smile, an eyebrow raised.

“Being a ghost has its advantages.”

“I guess…”

They entered, looking for the orb. Arthur looked down the counter, a big box was there. He opened it, and sure enough there it was. Its darkness glowing in the room.

“Got it.”

Lewis took it out of his hands, frowning, raising it in his arms intending to break it and make appear the portal again. Arthur snatched it before he could.

“No! Don't do that dude! Yao is a good guy. I don't want to ruin his business twice!”

Lewis crossed his arms, giving him a look.

“Then what?”

Arthur sighed, glancing at the orb then at Lewis.

“I don't know. You are the ghost. Shouldn't you be able to make it appear with your mumbo-jumbo ghostly powers?...”

Lewis took the orb, intending to find out, to not make Arthur feel bad.

“Doesn't hurt to try…”

He focused in the orb as Arthur watched in hope.

The sphere began to vibrate in his hands, Lewis finding the energy inside of it. The room shook, the black portal opening slowly, its energy beginning to drag them in, sensing they didn't belong in this reality. Lewis dropped the orb on the table, careful of not breaking it. The pulling was not strong enough yet to suck them in. Lewis outstretched his hand, looking in question at Arthur. He stared at his hand with a frown for some seconds, probably over thinking all that had happened… But then he smirked, grabbing it at holding it, giving him a determined nod.

With that they jumped in, disappearing together, letting the portal carry them to their right place…

* * *

Arthur began to wake up. He could hear screaming. He sat up slowly, opening his eyes. They were in Yao’s store, Lewis already awake. Yao was screaming at him, very angry.

“You have broken the orb! You could have ended up stuck there for all eternity! You fools! Even more, now i have lost my principal source of income! How are you going to pay for this?!”

Lewis was trying to apologise, mumbling nervously.

“Sir, i'm sorry. I had to! I will pay, i have savings! Please calm down!”

Arthur went to their side, Lewis glancing at him relieved he had woken up.

“Yao, i'm sorry. I have an idea. What about i give to you another valuable object?”

Yao, crossed his arms, signaling that he was listening. The gang had a very cool collection of supernatural objects they had found along their adventures, Arthur knew just the right one...

“What about a mirror that can show people how are they going to look like in the future?”

Yao pondered, it was not as good as his orb… But it was broken now, so he didn't have any other choice.

“Fine! I want it here in a week! And then i don't want to see you here never again! Now go away!”

They nodded, leaving the store. Arthur leaned on a wall, wiping out the sweat on his forehead.

“Uffff. I feel sorry for him… Vivi is not going to like to give away the mirror. I'm sorry.”

Lewis laughed, ruffling his hair.

“She will understand. She will look always beautiful, no matter the age. Anyway, what do you think if we keep this… Adventure a secret? I don't know how she would take that you have tried to do such a thing… Lets just tell her you broke a medium’s crystal ball.”

Arthur nodded, it was probably for the best. If this had not killed him, she would…

They heard hurried footsteps coming towards them.

“We finally find you... “

Arthur looked towards the voice. Shit. The gang. They had not stopped looking for him.

Lewis puffed his chest noticing their bad intentions towards Arthur. He spoke blatantly, a slight menacing tone on his voice.

“Leave.”

The leader snorted, cracking his knuckles.

“How cute, the bastard has a guard dog. Guys lets have some fun!”

The men jumped at them. Arthur braced himself, but Lewis stood in between them, taking the hit.

The leader stood there, his fist slammed in Lewis face.

His eyes widened when skin turned into bone, fire raising around, two narrowed eyes staring in anger at him.

**“Congratulations, you have made me lose my patience…”**

A minute after, the gang was laying on the cold ground, beaten and burned. Their whimpers could be heard from miles away.

Arthur strolled at Lewis side, wondering if he had not gone too far with them.

Lewis spoke as if reading his thoughts.

“No, they deserve it. No one harms my friends. Not while i am here.”

Arthur just smiled.

Lewis would always be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are confused by the hamster, Lance, and kingsmen store, its canon, look at bens blog on tumblr! Also pepper paradise.
> 
> I like canon things...


	28. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEOPLE mystery profile is up.  
> He likes chicken...  
> .....CHICKEN.  
> Dots included.
> 
> Yosaf request, Bun!Arthur.
> 
> You guys love Arthur, almost all requests are about him!
> 
> (Me too...)

They had followed a lead.  
People had been disappearing in a mountainous town. The mountain raised tall on the horizon, all the landscape surrounded by deep and large woods. The police had tried to find the disappeared people, but they didn't find anything, not even a single hair.  
When the gang arrived to the town, they asked around. The villagers were terrified, every night, a big shadow soares in the sky, flying in circles. And when the sun comes up again, it disappears… Another person gone.

They waited for the night, going into the dense woods. Lewis, Vivi and Mystery were calm, Arthur was not.

 

“I hope that thing we are looking for its not a big, ugly spider…”

 

Vivi looked at him, patting his back with a smile.

 

“Arthur, spiders can't fly. I can't be a demon spider this time.”

 

Arthur looked around nervously. The forest was filled with skeletons, not human to his relief though. There were animal corpses everywhere, mouses, snakes, rabbits, even they saw a fox skull on their way. Why were there so many?!

 

“Maybe its not a spider, Viv… But whatever roams this place… Its carnivorous…”

 

Lewis was walking the first in line, illuminating the way with his fire. The more they went into the woods, the more dead animals laying around there were…  
They had been walking for two hours now, Arthur was getting tired. He was going to protest when he heard Mystery growl. It was never a good omen…

Lewis looked around, trying to find the source of Mystery’s discomfort. He looked at the sky, there was not a single star on it, leaving everything in complete darkness.  
The four of them stood in alert, knowing that something was there, somewhere, ready to pounce from the sky.  
Arthur was the first to see something, people see better when scared…  
In the darkness of the sky there was a big shadow, flying fast. Arthur’s eyes widened, it was diving down, towards them. Towards Vivi... Two black claws outstretched.

 

“Viv! Watch out!”

 

Vivi looked up, the big shadow was inches away from her, going to snatch her, not giving her anytime to react. But then she was suddenly pushed out of the way. She fell to the ground, getting to her feet fast, she looked up, eyes widened.  
The shadow had grabbed Arthur instead, who had gotten in the way.

 

“Arthur!”

 

The shadow was a gigantic owl, black as the night. It was flying away, it had Arthur grabbed by his shoulders with its claws, he was screaming and kicking on the air.

 

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!”

 

Lewis was fast to react, floating in chase of the owl, fire raising and giving him speed. But the owl was faster, its huge wings flapping on the air. Lewis growled, putting all his might and will into the chase.

Arthur was terrified, he had pushed Vivi, yes… But now he was in this creature’s grip. He looked up, the owl was grinning, its two big eyes staring down at him. How the fuck could animals smile?!  
Arthur flinched, the owl spoke, with a woman's voice. It would have been a sweet one, if the words said were not fucking creepy.

 

“You had to get in the way… The girl looked more delicious, you are tinny and you are missing an arm… Oh well, i'm not picky with my food.”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened, the creature was carnivorous indeed. He increased his struggles, not wanting to end in this thing’s belly. He looked down, sure enough, he could see Lewis floating behind them, chasing them.  
The owl laughed, increasing its altitude, leaving Lewis down and behind.

 

“I don't like to eat humans… I'm going to turn you into something more… Suitable for my tastes.”

 

Before Arthur could question what the hell was it saying, he felt a pang of pain, quick, subtle and brief. His eyes widened, he could swear he was shrinking and... was that fur coming out of his skin?!

He could not think about it for long, his head felt heavy, dizziness overpowering him. Between all this, he could hear the owl.

 

“Yes, much better… I'm going to let gravity do the rest. Blood can be so hard to wash off…”

 

Lewis saw the owl open its claws, releasing Arthur. He was falling towards the ground, fast. Lewis propelled himself, wanting to catch him, he would die if he fell from this height! But his eyes squinted, Arthur’s metal arm was separated, falling faster because of its weight, his clothes floating slowly down. Lewis saw something yellow falling, were Arthur was moments ago on the air.  
He reached for it anyway, diving and stopping its collision with the ground with his spirit fire, the thing bouncing to the ground, unharmed.

Lewis eyes widened. In front of him was a bunny. Where was Arthur?!  
He looked up, the owl roared in anger in the sky, eyes narrowed at Lewis. It didn't have Arthur on its claws anymore. The owl howled, turning and flying away, disappearing on the sky, the darkness melting with his black feathers.

Lewis stood there, looking ahead to the ground. The bunny was trembling, trying to stand, only managing to stumble onto the ground. Lewis eyes widened. It was missing a paw, the left one…  
He approached it, kneeling to look at it.

It had yellow fur, its tail and lower muzzle black, a little black tuft between his orange ears, which fell down, dangling at the sides of his head.

 

“Arthur?”

 

The bunny raised his muzzle, eyes widened, scared. Lewis was tall already, but now he was huge! The bunny hid his head between his ears, shaking.  
Lewis stood there in disbelief, this bunny IS Arthur…  
He reached with his hand slowly, wanting to pick him up, but not scare him. He patted his back trying to reassure him he was now safe, the owl was gone.

 

“Arthur, calm down, i know you are probably confused and scared, but i'm here…”

 

Arthur raised an ear, looking up with an amber eye. He let out a small yip, nudging Lewis hand. He tried to stand, but he fell again, he didn't know how to walk with paws, and even more, he was missing one.  
Lewis looked sadly at him, he picked him up, Arthur not struggling, letting himself be carried. Arthur’s eyes showed confusion and fear, not understanding what was happening to him.

 

“Leeeeeew! Arthuuuuur!”

 

Lewis turned around, Vivi and Mystery were running towards them. They reached them, Vivi instantly looking around for Arthur.

 

“Where is he?! Did you lose the owl?! Lewis?!”

 

Lewis nodded towards the bunny in his arms. Vivi stood there deadpanned.

 

“Lewis thats a rabbit…”

 

“Vivi, this is Arthur…”

 

…

 

“What?!”

 

The bunny yelped, Vivi had taken him in her hands, examining him, looking straight into his widened eyes. Vivi’s eyes widened, it really was Arthur! He had the same scared expression, his fur matched with his hair, and he didn't have a limb.

 

“Oh god Arthur, what happened to you?! You are so cute!”

 

Arthur gave a high pitched growl, pawing Vivi’s nose in anger , not amused.  
Lewis crossed his arms, thinking.

 

“It has been probably that owl… Vivi, you know what that means right?”

 

Vivi frowned, looking sadly at the ground, getting Lewis point.

 

“The people that have disappeared… All those animal skeletons. No wonder the police didn't find anything.”

 

Lewis looked up to the sky, eyes narrowed, anger flowing to him.

 

“We have to stop that monster. Had i not stopped Arthur’s fall… We have to find a way to return him to his normal appearance.”

 

Vivi nodded, she had a book with spells in the van, maybe she could find something.

 

“Lewis, i doubt we will find the owl now. The sun is beginning to rise. Lets go to the van, i'm going to see if i can reverse this.”

 

They began to walk towards the town, Lewis was carrying Arthur's metal arm and clothes, retrieved from where they had fallen. Mystery glanced up to Vivi’s arms. Arthur was wary of Mystery, he was a rabbit now, his instincts were kicking in, an irrational fear invading him. He nuzzled into Vivi’s arms, scared. Vivi just cuddled him, whispering soothing words, trying to calm him down, she was thankful that he had tried to save her from the owl, had he not, she would have been the one turned into a small animal.

They finally reached the van. They jumped into the back, Vivi letting Arthur get out of her arms. Mystery was the last to jump in, and when he did, Arthur yelped, hiding behind Lewis. Mystery let out a sad whimper, not wanting him to fear him.  
Mystery tried to come closer, but Lewis raised his hand, stopping him.

 

“Not now Mystery, he is probably still having a hard time understanding all of what is happening.”

 

Mystery slumped in the far corner with a frown, leaving them space. Vivi had picked up an old book, full of illustrations and spells. She fumbled with its pages, searching for something.

 

“Ah! Here it is!”

 

Lewis glanced over her shoulder, curious.

 

“That owl is a druid. There are a lot of kinds of them, but some, specialize in metamorfosis. This one is clearly not following the rules, usually they should only transform themselves, its transforming people for its own benefit! It's a fucking cannibal!”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow, looking down to Arthur in worry.

 

“So that owl is human? Does it say something about reversing the spell?”

 

Vivi nodded with a grimace.

 

“Yes… Only the caster can reverse the spell. We have to catch the owl, and force it to do it.”

 

Arthur gave a sad yip, looking at them, pointing his paw at himself. Vivi and Lewis could not understand him, leaning their heads to a side.  
Arthur groaned, looking around for something. He saw it, he bounced towards it, balancing himself with only three paws. He put his head inside Vivi’s pocket, biting her phone, trying to get it out. She took Arthur in her arms, getting him away from it.

 

“Arthur no! You can't bite my phone!”

 

Arthur growled, pointing his paw at it insistently. Vivi stared at him for some seconds, debating if he really wanted to bite it down. She let him down, taking her phone and leaving it in front of him.  
Arthur pawed at the screen, trying to find and open the notes app. He eventually did, not before he accidentally pressed the music one, his sensible ears hurting.  
He pawed and nudged the screen, a sentence beginning to appear on it.

 

_“Guys, i don't want to be a rabbit!”_

 

Vivi stroked his head, trying to sound reassuring.

 

“Don't worry Arty, i'm going to find that big ugly owl and make him turn you human again, ok? Please just hold on for a while.”

 

Arthur huffed, pawing again on the phone.

 

_“She. She is a druid, a witch.”_

 

Oh. Arthur erased the sentence, beginning to write something else.

 

_“Lewis, i need your help, i can't walk without a fourth paw!”_

 

Lewis glanced at Arthur’s metal arm, there was no way he could use it now.

 

“We can't make you a new metal limb Arthur. I'm sorry.”

 

Arthur shook his head, agreeing, but he typed something again.

 

_“I can. Lewis, please take me to kingsmen, i have supplies and tools there. But please, today, Lance will not be there, the shop will be closed, its saturday. I don't want him to see me!”_

 

Lewis thought for a moment, he could. He could bring him there and get inside, he was a ghost. And they could probably return here on time for the night.  
He nodded ruffling Arthur’s fur, receiving an angry pawing to his hand.

 

“Ok, let's go. Vivi, i will not be away for long.”

 

“Ok Lew. Please take care, he is so small now. He is too cute to get into trouble.”

 

Arthur gave an angry kick to the ground. He was not cute!

As if on cue she grabbed him, hugging him between her arms.  
Vivi, i swear! You will not hear the end of it when i can talk again!

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

  
Lewis leaned his head out of his hiding place. Kingsmen store was just around the corner. Arthur was sitting on Lewis shoulder, moving his tail happily. It had been a while since he had come to visit. He was not here for that now though…  
He gave a little kick to Lewis shoulder signaling him the way was free, not a single person on the street. Lewis sneaked towards the door, looking at the building for an entrance.

 

“Arthur, i'm going to leave you on the floor for a moment. I'm going to open the door ok?”

 

Arthur nodded, bouncing down of his shoulder, Lewis kneeling to make it easier. Once he was down, he turned to the door. He passed through it.  
Arthur waited patiently.  
He heard growling inside the store, his ears going up in question.

 

“Ahh! No! Galahad! It's me, Lewis! Don't bite me!”

 

Oh shit, he forgot. Galaham was the loyal guard of the store… And he had not seen Lewis for ages.  
The door opened with a slam, Lewis was stumbling, trying to get rid of the hamster attacking him. Galahad was beating furiously his arm, not letting go of him.  
Arthur jumped inside, screaming with yips at Galahad.

 

_“Galaham stop!”_

 

The hamster halted, looking down to the bunny on the ground, confused.

 

_“Why is bunny speaking like Arty?”_

 

Both rodents looked at each other in surprise, Lewis frozen, standing in the middle of them only hearing growls and yips.

 

_“You can hear me?... Galaham, it's me Arthur! Please stop biting Lewis!”_

 

Galahad released the ghost, jumping to the floor like a ninja. He chirped happily, glad to see Arthur again, nudging the bunny and cuddling.

 

_“Arty! Arty! Arty has come to see Galahad! Galahad happy!”_

 

Arthur pawed at him asking him to stop. Lewis was poker faced, not knowing what to do, fumbling with his hands.

 

_“Please calm down, you hyperactive ball of fur! Yes, i'm happy to see you too.”_

 

_“Why is Arty bunny? Arty human!”_

 

_“I don't have time to explain. Galahad i need you to bring me a metal piece number 123, 1:1 scale. I need to make a limb...”_

 

The hamster rolled away on his wheels into the depths of the store, appearing back in just seconds, his mouth bigger.

 

_“Arty made me wheels! Me help Arty!”_

 

He spat out of his mouth a metal piece too big to have fitted in.  
Arthur sighed, no matter how many times he had told him, he would never stop picking up things in there…  
Lewis kneeled handing the phone to Arthur, wanting to know what to do to help.

 

_“Lewis, Galahad is going to bring everything needed, you only have to screw everything together ok?”_

 

“Got it. Just point your paw at whatever tool i have to use.”

 

They began to work, Lewis worked hard, he was the only one with thumbs. Arthur directed everything, asking the hamster pieces and writing on the phone. Lewis watched in amazement as the small limb came up together. In just hours it was complete, a small metal paw filled with strange cables inside. It was not as complex as his other arm, but it would do.

 

_“Lewis, i need you to attach it on.”_

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Arthur nodded, he shoved the metal towards Lewis hand, his eyes narrowed in determination. Lewis sighed, he picked Arthur up with one hand, carefully. The other grasped the limb.

 

“Here it goes…”

 

As he placed it on him, Arthur gave a pained growl, his ears twitching. The paw was now placed, Lewis held Arthur in his arms, petting him, his face frowning in worry. Arthur gave a tired yip, beginning to try to move it.  
It worked, bending and allowing him to use it as if it were a real one. It didn't have all the mobility of the others, but he could walk now. Arthur looked up to Lewis, nudging him, signaling that he was fine, that he didn't need to freak out for him…  
He bounced out of his arms, walking around on the table they had been working on.  
Perfect, maybe it wasn't that bad to be a bunny…  
He grabbed the phone once again.

 

_“Thank you, now lets go, we have been here for a while, i think its around noon already. I'm sure that Vivi would like to have lunch with our company.”_

 

Arthur turned to look at Galahad, thankful for his assistance.

 

_“Thanks buddy. I have to go now, i will pay a visit sometime soon, ok? Take care of Lance and the store please.”_

 

Galahad nodded wildly, giving a playful nudge to the bigger bunny. Lewis outstretched his hand with a smile, inviting Arthur hop onto it. He climbed to Lewis shoulder, and as they left he waved goodbye to Galahad, Lewis locking the door again.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vivi was waiting in the van, bored. Mystery was sleeping as she knitted. She was almost done…  
Arthur always wore his orange vest, he loved it, and he could not wear it now.  
She was making a small wool vest for Arthur, so he would feel more human.

She looked up, she could hear footsteps coming towards the van. Sure enough, looking out the window there was Lewis, Arthur on his right shoulder, brandishing a new limb.

 

“Hey guys. I thought it would take you longer... “

 

Lewis smiled, shaking his head. Arthur instructions were precise and clear, making the job quick and easy. Even for him, who didn't know much of engineering.

 

“It was easy. Vivi, we need to make a plan to catch that owl, tonight. Lets talk about it while we eat.”

 

“Sure, i'm hungry. But…” She looked at Arthur, pondering what could he eat. “Should he eat a carrot or something?...”

 

Arthur frowned, giving a small growl in protest. Vivi picked him up, pouting.

 

“Arthur you could get sick if you ate something you use to…”

 

And what the hell was he supposed to eat? He would not eat carrots! It’s a stereotype!

 

“What about some salad? I have some in my backpack.”

 

Arthur’s ears raised in interest. A salad didn't sound too bad… Damm, being a bunny was affecting his tastes.

 

“A salad then! Come on, i'm sure you are hungry, you cute bunny!”

 

God dammit Vivi, im not cute…

They were seated on the back of the van. Vivi was munching happily at her sandwich, Mystery devouring his food, and Arthur was sniffing curiously the tupperware filled with a salad. He took a curious bite, not sure if he would like it. But his ears and tail went up in surprise, it was actually pretty tasty!  
Lewis was ruffling his spirit hair, deep in thought. He was coming up with a plan.

 

“Ok, hear this, gang. The owl is sure to come to town tonight. She wasn't able to kill somebody yesterday. We have to see where she has her den. I will be on the roofs, ready to chase her flying. I will leave a trail of fire behind, you will only have to follow it. In case she captures someone from the village, and tries to drop him to his death, you will be there Mystery. You have to follow the owl from the ground, ready to stop the fall with your powers, if i stopped chasing her to save somebody, i would lose her.”

 

Mystery nodded with a smirk, understanding perfectly his role in the plan.

 

“Good. Vivi, you follow my trail with the van, take Arthur with you.”

 

“Sure thing Lew.”

 

Lewis proceeded to explain, a grin on his face.

 

“When we are all together in front of her hiding place, we confront her. She is human, she can't win against me, her powers are only related to metamorfosis right?”

 

Vivi nodded, a druid’s power could only reach a limit, they were nothing against ghosts.

 

“Perfect, then i force her to reverse the spell on Arthur. She is a killer… So i will erase her memories. She won't remember anything, not even her powers. I hope she can take it as another chance of starting anew…”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, all those dead people and they wanted to leave her be…  
He just continued to munch on his meal, Vivi did not stop petting him for the remaining hours.

  
At least she gave to him a nice vest.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Lewis was hiding in the shadows, on top of the roof of the town’s church. It was the tallest building.  
Lewis was looking at the night sky, eyes narrowed, searching for any trace of that beast.  
Mystery was also hiding in the darkness of the street, in alert, already transformed and ready to start running at any moment.  
Vivi was on the van, her hands clutching tightly the steering wheel, the motor already started, the van ready to go into the woods.

Arthur was curled on himself on the passenger seat, not liking one bit to have to go after that owl.

Lewis heard flapping wings. He looked up towards the noise. Sure enough, he could see the shadow on the night sky, hard to see, its black feathers matching the darkness of the night.  
Lewis clenched his fists, the owl had dived into one street, an unsuspecting police officer was patrolling the town. He was snatched off the ground, the druid flying towards the dense forest, the poor policeman screaming on her claws.

 

“Now!”

 

The gang began the chase. Lewis leaving a trail of fire on the sky, the rest of the gang following diligently.  
Lewis was getting left behind the owl, she was faster, but he was smarter.  
He set his hand on fire, launching a fireball at her. It hit her right wing, the owl roaring in pain, dropping in surprise her prey.

Mystery saw the man fall as he ran, so he leaped into the air, his six tails reaching for him. The human fell onto Mystery’s back with a grunt, the tails making his landing soft and harmless. Mystery, looked back at him, checking if he was alright. Yep, totally fine, only having a panic attack seeing a wolf big as a bear with six tails. Totally fine.  
Mystery let the man drop to the ground, sure that he would be alright. He had to follow Lewis fire…

Vivi was driving at top speed, dodging any tree on the way, the van jolting around because of the uneven forest ground. Arthur was rolling around on the seat, he could not use the seat belts, his paws scratching the seat, trying to gain some kind of stability. Vivi frowned, stepping hard on the gas pedal.

 

“Hang on there Art. The owl is having a hard time flying. Her wing is burned…”

 

Lewis was gaining distance, he could almost reach her! The owl gave a sharp turn, diving towards the ground. There was a small clearing there, a small hut in its center.  
The owl landed harshly, slaming onto the ground, her wing severely damaged.  
Lewis floated over, the chase ending. He approached her. She was no longer an owl, Lewis now was face to face to a woman wearing a grey tunic, her black hair reached almost to her feet, grey eyes filled with hatred and anger, staring at the ghost coming closer to her. She was clutching her right arm in pain.

 

“You again! Cant a poor woman make her living without being attacked?!”

 

Lewis snarled, grabbing her by her shoulder, both staring in anger at the other’s eyes.

 

“Living by killing, don't you?... I have a personal matter to discuss with you. Yesterday you turned my friend into an animal… I want him back to how he was, now.”

 

The woman laughed in Lewis face, not startled in the least by the ghost.

 

“That cute and delicious looking bunny? Ohhh, yes i remember now… How about…? No?”

 

Lewis was having a hard time controlling himself, he took a deep breath, controlling his fury.  
He heard the van barreling into the clearing, braking to a halt. Mystery appeared seconds after, panting for breath.  
Vivi jumped out of the van, she was angry too, a scared Arthur in her arms.

 

“You ugly witch! You better make him be as he was before, or i will kick your sorry ass back to the sky! Without wings!”

 

Mystery was at her side, growling, his fangs signaling that he would assist her.

  
The woman eyed them carefully, debating if she had any way out of this. She snarled, she did not know any exorcism spell, and she could sense a great power on that wolf creature.

 

“Fine! I will turn him human again! Unhand me you insolent ghost!”

 

Lewis released his grip on her, staying close just in case she tried anything…  
The wicht glanced down to Arthur, he was shaking in Vivi’s arms, scared of the woman.  
Vivi narrowed her eyes at her, both staring at eachother. Vivi eyes very well meant do something wrong to him and you are dead.

 

“Place him on the ground…”

 

Vivi did as told, Arthur panicking a little, not wanting to be left near her. He could only close his eyes tighly in fear, trusting that they would not let her harm him.

The druid kneeled in front of him, touching his forehead, and he flinched. There was the same brief pang of pain, and then his body began to twist, changing. In a matter of seconds the fur disappeared, the metal paw falling to the ground. He was gasping for air, human again. 

Arthur blinked a few times, still dizzy.  
He looked at himself, and he blushed. The clothes were not included in the transformation…

 

“Ahhh!”

 

Lewis and Vivi watched dumbstruck as he ran so fast to the van he almost could not be seen, jumping inside the back and closing the doors.

  
Lewis let out a sigh of relief, he was fine.  
Vivi was now glaring at the woman, clenching her fists.

 

“Now that he is normal again, we are going to make you pay, Lewis, you know what to do.”

 

He nodded, grabbing the druid once again. She was growling, punching him on the chest and launching kicks at him. Lewis narrowed his eyes, she could not harm him.  
With a growl he focused his energy, his eyes shining in magenta, a trace connecting them with hers.  
He shivered, her mind was full of disgusting and evil thoughts, he was repulsed, seeing her memories. She deserved indeed losing them…

The trance ended, the witch fainting in the ghost’s arms. He let her drop to the ground, uncaring, disbelief and shock of what he had seen striking him. She wouldn't not even remember her name when she woke up...

 

“Brrrr, i'm going to have nightmares about what has she done for my whole life…”

 

Vivi hugged him, trying to make him forget.

 

“I'm sorry Lew.”

 

He shook his head, he had to, what other way there was to end the slaughter? It's not like the police would believe she could transform into a gigantic owl…  
They looked up, the back doors of the van opening. Arthur was once again dressed in his clothes, metal arm placed, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Its weird, i swear i can still feel my ears…”

 

Vivi launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

 

“Thats because you still are cute as a bunny!”

 

Arthur sighed. He had though Vivi would stop all this cute thing when he stopped being a bunny… He was wrong. He looked down to the woman, frowning.

 

“So, is she…?”

 

Lewis nodded, crossing his arms.

 

“Yes. I don't think she will attack again. I'm going to burn her hut, just in case she has a spell book in there… She won't be able to turn herself into an owl again.”

 

Lewis set his hand in flames, placing it on the hut’s wall. It caught fire fast, the whole hut burning down to ashes.

 

“Let’s get out of here, guys…”

 

They got into the van, Lewis driving away, knowing that Arthur was still a little dizzy. After a while of driving in silence, Vivi spoke up, a smirk on her face.

 

“You know what? I will miss a little that you were a bunny Art.”

 

“Viv…”

 

“Just joking! As i said, you are cute enough already!”

 

God dammit Vivi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im dying to write the next chapter.
> 
> The idea is nagging in my mind, thanks Acidwing!
> 
> Poor Lewis... Poor, poor Lew. Well everyone is going to have a hard time...


	29. Exorcists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you Acidwing!

“Lewis hurry! He can't be too far!”

Lewis, Arthur and Mystery were trailing behind a worried Vivi. They had been chasing an elusive ghost for days now. The ghost fled from them every time they tried to speak to him, the mountainous landscape making the chase hard. Vivi ran ahead, the ghost had fled once again when she had approached him, trying to appease him.

“Viv, i cant run as fast as you! Please, wait!”

She didn't listen, already on the top of the small hill they were climbing. She looked down, she could see the ghost ahead in the distance. But her eyes narrowed, three persons surrounded him, riding three motorbikes. They cornered the nervous ghost, beginning to cast together a spell, the ghost screaming in agony.

Vivi’s eyes widened, it was a exorcism one…

She ran down the hill, wanting to stop them.

“No!”

She was too late, when she arrived to their side, the ghost was gone, forced to cross to the other side.

She clenched her fists, glaring at the three people wearing motorbike helmets.

They took them off, revealing their faces.

They were three tall brunette women, their faces looking at Vivi in confusion.

They looked like triplets, they only differentiation being their hairstyle.

Vivi approached them, angry they had exorcised the ghost so harshly.

“Why did you do that?! Did you even know if he was dangerous?”

The one closer looked down to her, disdain and pride in her voice.

“We were only doing our job. And you are?...”

Vivi tried to calm herself, the ghost was gone already... There was nothing she would win with picking up a fight. Just as she was going to answer, the gang arrived at her side, Lewis looking at the scene in confusion, Arthur leaning on his knees gasping for air and Mystery barking in question.

“Vivi, where is the ghost? Who are this people?”

“They have gotten rid of him… And i am as confused as you Lew…”

The trio stood, smirking.

“We are the raging exorcists. We get rid of every ghost who crosses our way.”

Lewis was relieved he was now in his alive appearance…

Arthur raised an eyebrow, looking at the three girls.

“So i have been running around chasing a ghost for four days, for nothing?”

The leader of the girls frowned in wonder, getting closer to the gang.

“What, are you also a supernatural investigation group?...”

Vivi grinned, showing off.

“Indeed! We are the mystery skulls! Maybe you have heard about us?”

The trio shaked their heads, not knowing anything about them. Vivi smile wavered, discouraged.

The leader spoke once again, smiling with a wink, her high ponytail bouncing.

“Anyway! I'm Jennifer, these are my sisters, Janice,” The one with two ponytails at each side of her head waved at them happily. “And Jolene.” Jolene’s long hair flew around as she looked away uninterested. “We are glad to meet you, ummm?”

Lewis stepped forward, saluting politely.

“Lewis. This are my friends, Vivi and Arthur.”

Mystery gave a bark.

“Oh, and of course our loyal dog, Mystery. Nice to meet you.”

Jennifer chuckled, eyeing Lewis in amusement.

“You seem to be a good leader.”

Lewis waved his hands around, a nervous smile on his face.

“Oh, no, no! Vivi is the leader! Not me…”

“Would have never guessed…”

Vivi didn't like Jennifer… Not one bit.

Arthur sensed the tension on the air, so he spoke up.

“Uhhh, its getting dark… Would you girls like to make a camp for the night? We could maybe chat for awhile and share our ghostly encounter stories…”

Janice clapped her hands, jumping excited, loving the idea.

“Yes! Its been awhile since we have encountered a group like us! Can we, can we Jennifer?! Pleaseeeeee?!”

“Don't see why not. What do you think Jolene?”

“Hmmmf”

“Good. Since we have already gotten rid of that pesky ghost, lets make a bonfire here, to commemorate his disappearance.”

Arthur had the feeling they didn't like ghosts very much. He and Lewis glanced at each other, not needing words to agree that they would keep his death a secret.

* * *

They were now all seated, chatting around a nice fire, its flames shining on the darkness of the mountain.

“Our last case was very creepy! Jolene had dragged us into a carnival, she is pretty childish even if she seems to be introverted.” Janice received an angry kick from her sister. “Anyway! We were near the funhouse when we saw a scary clown, he was so creepy… He kept on giving balloons, and getting near the children, laughing. And he seemed to appear everywhere. We found out he was an employe that died there. It was not safe for the children, so we exorcised him.”

Vivi frowned, every single adventure told ended up in an exorcism…

“You girls never try to appease ghosts?...”

Jennifer was smoking a cigarette, she threw it into the fire, her face now filled with disbelief and bitterness.

“Vivi, ghosts are not meant to roam the world. They are dangerous, creepy bastards who only care about their unsolved problems… We only do what is right.”

Vivi crossed her arms, not believing what Jennifer was saying.

“There are nice ghosts Jennifer… Maybe if you stopped and listened to them-”

She laughed in her face, crossing her legs and raising her head upwards.

“No there are not… But think as you want. You will someday regret trusting them.”

Arthur tried to ease the mood once again, fumbling nervously with his metal arm.

“Hey, Lewis why don't we cook something up? Im hungry.”

Lewis nodded, getting up, the van was parked close. He opened the back and reached for the box filled with food they always had.

“What about i make some chicken with spicy sauce?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, not spicy things again… He could not even eat it right now.

Lewis noticed Arthur’s pout, so he searched some more in the box.

“Tomato sauce?”

Janice bolted up, her eyes shining.

“I know how to make it perfect! Leave it to me! Please!”

“Sure. I could use the help.”

Janice began to work, talking happily with Lewis, exchanging cooking recipes. They shared their passion for food. When the food was ready, Lewis handed everyone a plastic plate, even for Mystery, but not for himself. Janice picked on it instantly, a sad pout on her face.

“Lewis why don't you eat? You made it…”

He began to mumble nervously, fidgeting with his hands. Vivi intervened.

“He could not keep his hands off the food before we came here. He is a glutton. He’s just not hungry for now.”

Lewis smiled, grateful. Vivi just gave a little smile, winking subtly at him.

They ate, Arthur not stopping rambling about all the times he got into trouble, Janice gasping in awe and firing questions in wonder.

Jennifer was staring at Lewis with a frown the whole time. Lewis looked up, feeling he was being stared at. Their eyes met, Lewis instantly looking away in shyness.

Jennifer left her plate on the ground, not eating anymore. She smiled a little, grabbing another cigarette and lighting it, inhaling the smoke, her face deep in thought…

Arthur yawned stretching around.

“Waaaa… Guys im tired, im going to sleep. See you in the morning...”

Vivi got up, taking the opportunity of getting away from Jennifer, not liking how she treated everyone.

“Yeah, me too. Lets go to the van. Goodnight everyone.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at her. She almost never liked to go to sleep, always having energy to move an elephant… Arthur left her be, knowing perfectly that she was avoiding the trio.

He waved goodnight to the girls, walking towards the van.

Lewis also got up, bowing his head and turning away. He heard Jennifer’s faint voice, a trace of sarcasm on her words.

“I hope you can sleep… Lewis.”

He glanced behind, confused and baffled. He only nodded, walking away in nervousness.

* * *

In the middle of the night, three voices whispered, the crackling of a fire muffling their words…

“...He didn't…”

“...Eyes... “

…

“Ghost…”

No more words could be heard.

A ghost held his friends tightly inside a van, worried thoughts crossing his mind as the hours passed. Slowly...

* * *

The sun had risen. Lewis received a blow to his face, the sleepy girl in his arms beginning to wake up with wild stretchings.

Lewis smiled down to her, his eyes the first thing Vivi sees in the morning.

“Good morning Vivi.”

“Waaaa… Morning Lewlew.”

Arthur was still snoring, tangled up with the sleeping dog and the blanket, impossible to guess how they had ended up like that.

Lewis looked out the window. The trio was already awake, Jolene was checking their motorbikes gripping a bat in her hands, while Janice was starting up the fire again. Lewis eyes narrowed. Jennifer was not around.

Mystery began to wake up, trying to untangle himself out of the blanket. He gave tired barks and kicks, not managing to free himself. Arthur woke up, a paw landing squarely on his face.

“Uhh! Mysteryyyy… Dude, not cool.”

Arthur sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly, moving away the blanket, Mystery getting up with a happy bark.

“Hey guys… What’s for breakfast?”

Vivi chuckled, seconds being awake and already thinking about food.

Lewis opened the doors of the van, jumping out. He approached Janice wanting to suggest her making food again.

When he was close already, she looked up. Lewis raised an eyebrow. Her expression towards him was… Different. She was looking at him as if she was wary of him.

“Hey, have you three had breakfast already?”

Janice shook her head, a forced smile on her face.

“No, no yet. Want to make something?”

Vivi approached them. Jolene bolted up from the bikes, seeing her, strolling towards her.

“Vivi! I forgot to mention last night. Did you know there are some stone ruins near here? I could not avoid noticing tonight that you like abandoned places, maybe we could go for a walk with your… dog, while my sister makes breakfast?”

Vivi stared at her, surprised. Jolene had stayed silent for all the night, and now she was inviting her to go sightseeing?... Even more, she was now smiling at her, something she didn't do before either…

Vivi always tried to see the good in people, so she just assumed she opened a little after all the chatting they had done with her sisters.

“Sure Jolene. I like ruins. Who knows, maybe we find something interesting.”

Jolene smirked, placing her bat on her shoulder, satisfied with her answer.

“Great. Come on, it's a little far, but the walk will be worth it…”

Vivi called Mystery, motioning him to follow. The dog did as told, not minding a little stroll to keep himself entertained.

Arthur had gotten out of the van, noticing the two girls and Mystery walking away.

“Lewis? Where is Viv going?”

“Ah, Jolene has said there are some kind of ruins, they want to check them out. I'm sure they will return once we make food, don't worry Arthur.”

Janice was trying to raise the fire, the task hard, the wood burning already mostly consumed by the flames. The fire was dying slowly. She looked up, smiling at Arthur.

“Ummmm. Arthur? I'm sorry, but, could you maybe go for some tree branches? I can't seem to make this fire live…”

She was making puppy eyes, pleading him. Arthur grinned, giving her a nod.

“Sure, don't worry. There aren’t any trees around here though…”

She smirked, her eyes squinted.

“There are some towards the west, around that hill, you will see them. Thank youuuuuuuu!”

Arthur patted Lewis back, walking away, leaving him to deal with the food matter.

Lewis began to suggest Janice things they could make, happy to chat about food. She was silent, averting her gaze, not answering back. As soon Arthur was out of sight she frowned, her eyes not looking at him. Lewis shut up, noticing her change in demeanor.

“Janice… What’s wrong?

“Get away from her...”

Lewis bolted around, Jennifer was walking slowly towards them, hatred in her eyes. Her hand was shining.

Lewis eyes widened. It was an exorcism spell...

He took a few steps back, Janice now also coming towards him, glaring at him with hate.

“Jennifer?...”

She growled, screaming at him.

“Drop the act! We know what you are…”

Lewis raised his hands, not understanding.

“What do you-”

He could not finish the sentence, Jennifer sent a wave of the spell at him, striking him on the chest. Lewis bended over, clutching his torso. It hurt, he was feeling more cold, a strange pang of energy flowing through him.

“Gahh!”

...Why? He kneeled in pain, looking up to the eyes staring at him with disgust.

“I'm surprised of how easy it has been to separate you guys… Now we are going to take our sweet time sending you were you belong… Hell.”

Both girls raised their hands, energy flowing towards him.

He screamed, not able to move, the pain to intense. It was not a physical pain, it felt more like if someone was tearing him apart, from inside, coldness running through his soul. He could feel his essence flickering, slowly weakening.

The spell halted, leaving him there, gasping and in agony.

Jennifer laughed, walking in circles around him, toying with her hand in amusement.

“You thought we would not notice little ghost? Do your friends even know you are dead?... You don't eat, your eyes glow a little in the darkness… I could swear you probably fake sleeping… You sneaky bastard…”

“I- Why-?!”

Another wave of pain, preventing him of speaking, this time by Janice’s hand.

“You don't deserve to speak, monster!”

Jennifer nudged her sister playfully, glaring at her.

“Janice, Janice… How many times i have told you to leave this to me?... Let him speak. Its not like he will be here for long...”

Janice looked down in shame, letting her take the lead. Lewis growled, his eyes narrowed in anger, trying to get up.

“I- I did nothing wrong! You don't ha-... Have a motive to get rid of me!”

Jennifer chuckled, keeping him at bay with her spell, Lewis once again holding himself in torment. He was defenseless. Alone at their mercy.

Jennifer kneeled in front of him, leaning her head in a creepy grin.

“You will end up harming someone. Ghosts always end up losing their sense of mind… Your kind is just a plague roaming the world. I had to learn it the hard way.”

She grasped his face hardly, making him look straight into her eyes.

“My little brother trusted a ghost once… And now, he is dead. Laying six feet under the ground. Burned alive in an abandoned house. By a ghost he considered his friend… Just like you.”

She was smiling, the mention of her brother’s death not leaving any trace of sadness in her face. She began to laugh, insane, her anger surfacing.

And Lewis could only hold himself as the two sisters raised their hands. He feared his demise for the first time after his death.

He didn't want to disappear...

* * *

Jolene was walking ahead, swinging her bat on the air.

“Almost there. Gotta climb this hilltop and it will be there.”

Vivi followed. She gasped, coming at the top. Down below there was a rock formation, tall stone pillars forming a circular structure. The pillars were marked, full of symbols.

“Ohhh my god! Cool!”

She ran downwards, wanting to examine the pillars. She left Mystery behind, at Jolene’s side, not noticing the sadic smile slowly creeping on her face, bat rising upwards.

Vivi was clutching one of the pillars when she heard a pained whimper. Her eyes widened, turning around to look back. Mystery!

Jolene had stricken the dog with her bat, blood on its wood and on Mystery’s snout.

Jolene was rising the bat again, ready to strike the whimpering dog on the ground, laughing maniacally.

But the hit did not land. Jolene was tackled by Vivi, rolling on the ground.

Vivi had pinned Jolene on the ground, the other trying to land a hit on her with the bat.

“You psycho! What the hell are you doing!”

“That’s not a dog! I'm getting rid of him!”

Vivi’s eyes widened. She knew. And she wanted to kill him.

“Over my dead body, bitch!”

Jolene snorted, her sadic grin growing.

“But of course!”

Jolene freed one of her hands, swinging the bat. Vivi fell to the floor, the blow hitting her on the face.

She sat up, wiping the blood on her cheek with her fist.

Jolene was on her feet, laughing, coming closer to her. Vivi’s eyes closed, hands clasped together, quiet words coming out of her mouth.

Her attacker snorted, glaring down to her.

“Praying?...”

Vivi’s eyes opened, outstretching her hands out. A strong spell flew from her hands, pushing Jolene away, slamming and rolling down the hill. Vivi heard a crack.

She got to her feet, glancing down.

Jolene was unconscious, laying on the ground, a leg twisted in a weird angle.

Vivi gasped for air, processing everything for a moment.

She then ran to Mystery, still on the ground.

“Mystery! Oh god! Please tell me you are ok! My-!”

“I'm ok… Vivi…”

Vivi released the breath she was holding, relieved. Mystery tried to get on his feet, only to fall down again. Vivi took him in her arms, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

She ran. She ran as fast as she could, Mystery resting limply in her hold.

She ran, fear overpowering her.

If they knew about Mystery…

They knew about Lewis.

* * *

Arthur had some wood on his arms. He gave a satisfied nod. This would do, now lets go back!

He was walking towards the camp when he heard a scream. He halted, his eyes opening in worry. Lewis.

He dropped everything, running fast towards the van. He ran, not stopping for breath. He had only to turn around this rock formation and he would be there!

Whatever has made Lewis scream… It had to be something worse than they have had to deal with until now!

He came into the clearing, stopping dead in his tracks.

Lewis was on the ground, his alive appearance flickering, in pain. He was weak, he was disappearing! He would not last much longer!

Arthur shook his head wildly in disbelief. Jennifer and Janice were laughing, laughing at his pain as they raised their hands with a spell.

He was not stupid… He knew that was an exorcising spell.

“Lewis!”

The ghost looked up, Arthur was running towards them, hand outstretched. Lewis could feel himself fading away, moments away from being expulsed from this existence. His mind felt heavy, dizzy, not able to think anymore…

So, when Arthur jumped, tackling him, his soul reached for him, anchoring itself desperately in his body, involuntarily.

Jennifer screamed, angered. The ghost had disappeared, but not as she had intended.

He had possessed Arthur.

“No!”

Arthur panted for air on the ground, trying to stand. He raised his head to look at Lewis attackers, eyes now magenta.

Janice looked in worry at her sister, her hand halting.

“Jennifer! The ghost has him under his control! We have to save him!”

Arthur growled, glaring at her. His voice came out with two different tones, melting together, anger staining the words spoken.

“I don't need to be saved! What the hell were you doing?!”

Janice stood there, dumbstruck.

“You… You know he is a ghost?”

Arthur had still control over his own body, Lewis soul was too weak at the moment, only hiding deep inside his mind.

“Yes! Leave him be!”

Jennifer approached, grabbing Arthur by his collar.

“Does not matter… I can exorcise him anyway… You can thank me later!”

Arthur flinched, Jennifer had placed her hand in his chest, the exorcising spell flowing inside of him, reaching for Lewis.

But it didn't work, Arthur welcomed him, it was a voluntary possession, Arthur’s soul tangling with Lewis, not letting go of him, not wanting him to fall into the spell’s energy waves.

Jennifer snarled, surprised. Her eyes narrowed, she could not complete an exorcism if the host of a possession did not want it…

She shoved Arthur to the ground, letting him gasp, sensing Lewis pain.

“Janice… Ready the affliction spell…”

Her sister’s eyes widened, shaking her head.

“But…! Jennifer, he is not a ghost! You said i would never have to hurt a living person! Arthur is not a bad guy! He-!”

Jennifer shoved her, screaming at her.

“Well, he is protecting the ghost, doesn't he?! We have to force him to want him out! And once he does… I will exorcise it. Do it!”

Janice nodded nervously, not wanting to make her sister angry.

Her hand began to glow in red, a transparent smoke flowing through it.

Arthur could only stare, scared.

Lewis had recovered a little, his voice echoing in Arthur’s mind.

_“Arthur, that’s a torture spell. They are going to hurt you!”_

__

Arthur nodded, not answering Lewis, silent.

Jennifer and Janice cornered him, one at each side of him.

“Arthur, you have three seconds to let us proceed with the exorcism… If not…”

They approached, hands raised, glowing red.

“One…”

Arthur held his ground.

_“Arthur.”_

“Two.”

He closed his eyes.

_“Just let them!”_

“Three!...”

_“Arthur!”_

The hands outstretched, the red smoke tangling him. He screamed, kneeling on the ground, the pain strong and continuous. Lewis focused, trying to take half of the pain. His soul also agonised, the burning feeling too intense.

_“For fucks sake! Let them!”_

__

_“No!”_

__

_“Don't force me to make you speak the words for you!”_

__

_“No! Don't you dare! Don't you dare say a word through my mouth!”_

Janice grimaced, she was terrified of her actions, Arthur screaming on the ground, almost out of it. She looked at her sister. She was smiling, smiling at the pain of another person, someone who had not done anything.

Janice loved his lost brother, but this is not what he would have wanted!

“Jennifer! We are going to kill him at this rate!”

She laughed, her hands clenching and making the incantation stronger.

“So be it! If he doesn't want to let us send this demon to hell… Let them go to hell together!”

Janice shaked her head in fear. She didn't want to kill somebody, she could not kill somebody who did nothing wrong!

She stopped casting the spell, Arthur’s screams decreasing in intensity.

“Janice what the hell are you doing?!”

She just walked away, grabbing her motorbike, ignoring her sister.

“Janice! Get back here, right now!”

She drove off, not wanting to take part on this.

“Fine leave! I don't need you! I can do this… Myself!”

Arthur felt himself losing consciousness, not able to stand this for much longer.

_“I'm leaving.”_

__

_“No… Please…”_

__

_“...”_

__

_“Please…”_

__

Lewis was just about to leave Arthur’s body when the pain halted. Their eyes opened a little, confused and unfocused. Before both of them fell into unconsciousness, their eyes saw Jennifer fall, knocked to the ground.

Then they fainted, neither being able to stand the damage received, both souls resting in a same body…

Jennifer got to her feet, unharmed, the spell sent her way only managing to interrupt hers.

Vivi was approaching her, her hands glowing, her face twisted in fury.

“Where is Jolene?!”

“Left broken on the hard ground. And you are next on the list…”

Jennifer growled. Jolene was supposed to get rid of that other demon hiding as a dog! Useless! Her sisters are useless!

If you want something done well… You have to do it yourself!

Jennifer sent two affliction incantations towards Vivi. But she just dashed out of the way, also casting her owns.

The circled each other, spells flying around, the battle a deadly dance of quick and precise moves. Neither was giving signs of surrendering, Jennifer’s ponytail bouncing with her dodges, Vivi’s scarf flowing with her jumps.

“You don't know anything, Vivi! Ghost’s don't deserve to exist! And now you are going to be one too!”

“No, Jennifer! It's you who should not exist! Lewis is more alive than you could ever try to be!”

“He is DEAD!”

“He FEELS! Something that you can't seem to do!”

Their distance was decreasing, getting closer to each other. The spells collided, sending multicolour sparks everywhere.

They were almost touching. Their hands slammed together, the energy grinding in efforts of overcoming the opposite one.

Jennifer’s eyes opened impossibly wide. She was losing. Her energy was getting stronger. She was losing against this bitch! She was losing to somebody that could not understand the cruel reality!

Vivi growled, casting her strongest non lethal spell. Jennifer’s body shook, her eyes going white. Then she fell, unconscious, not moving anymore…

Vivi stood proud, smirking, her hands clenching, glaring down at her.

But her smile wavered, her mind screaming to her.

Lewis, Arthur…

She runned, kneeling in front of Arthur’s body. She raised his head gently, her other hand searching for a pulse.

It was there.

She held her breath, another worry crossing her mind…

She opened one of his eyes slowly, scared of not seeing there what she was hoping for.

She cried.

Magenta eyes…

She picked him up in her arms, carrying them to the van. Once he was safely placed on the back, she went to retrieve Mystery. He was also unconscious where she had left him, his muzzle still bleeding. She had left him there when she saw Jennifer torturing Arthur…

She was now clutching tightly the steering wheel, her friends on the back, resting with a blanket on top of them. They would not wake up for a while…

She stepped hard on the gas pedal, driving away. Away from the danger. Away from the three evil witches that had hurt her friends.

Away where they could not find them…

* * *

They woke up, magenta eyes blinking slowly. The first thing they saw was a deep blue, two beautiful blue eyes looking at them in concern

_“Vivi”_

“Viv…”

She cried out, relieved that they had woken up. Mystery moved his tail, worried sick.

Arthur’s eyes returned to their amber colour, Vivi beginning to be held by an appearing ghost.

She let herself be hugged, Lewis not letting go of her…

Lewis sobbed, his eyes wide open, full of sadness, grief and… Fear.

He spoke, his voice quiet, uncertain...

“Should i-... Shouldn’t i… E-... Exist?...”

Vivi cried, not being able to stand seeing him like this. She looked down to his beating heart…

It was black…

Lewis sobbed on the back of the van, he screamed in sorrow, the other three holding him tightly, letting him know they needed him…

They needed his existence…

* * *

The little ghost ran. She was being chased. Soon enough they would corner her…

She came face to face with a girl swinging a bat, her sadistic smile in the darkness of the house.

The ghost girl ran away, towards her room. She had to find dad and mom! She didn't want to go to the other side yet!

She halted. Two other women had appeared down the hallway…

They were cornering her… Their hands were raised…

She didn't want to disappear!

She screamed, fading in pain, coldness overtaking her. The women smiled as she cried…

Jennifer smiled. Another one…

If only she could find the one that got away… If she managed to find it…

She would make it disappear… Along with his friends.

**Forever...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people want more Bun Arthur!  
> You people will have Bun Arthur!
> 
> OH!  
> I like to call the trio.... The JeJoJa!  
> In spanish its pronounced like HeHoHa. (a laugh)  
> They are a laugh to Lewis!
> 
> *shots fired*


	30. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bun arty request.  
> They wanted extra feels...

It was a big city. They had been roaming in its streets for two days already. And yet, they haven't found a job…

Vivi looked up to the grey sky, big black clouds not letting the sun shine. To make matters worse, it started raining.

 

“Dammit.”

 

The van was far, the city flooded with traffic, making parking almost an impossible task, and they had been walking for hours, asking around, leaving it behind.

Lewis outstretched his hand, rain droplets falling onto it. The rain could not affect him, but he worried that the others could catch a cold.

The rain began to fall harder, thunder signaling a storm. The people on the streets began to go inside the buildings, the remaining people on them opening umbrellas.

The gang had not bringed one. Lewis raised his arms over Vivi and Arthur, trying to make a minimal coverage.

 

“Guys, come on, there has to be somewhere to wait in until the rain stops.”

 

They ran down the street, Mystery close behind, his muzzle a small pout, his fur now wet.

Vivi looked around, most of the buildings being shops closed due the rain. But she smiled, there was an inn, some meters ahead.

She left Lewis side, not caring about getting wet, already running ahead, waving a hand signaling them to follow.

 

They slammed the doors open, entering inside, Arthur rubbing his frame with his real hand, cold.

Lewis narrowed his eyes, looking around.

The inn also was a tavern, a big one, he could see three stairs on the other side of the room leading to probably more chambers. The tavern was almost empty, only a few people sitting by the counter, too many beers had been consumed. Lewis could hear noise on the upper floor, people walking around and talking. This place was surely mostly used for reunions…

Lewis debated if this was a good place to be on, the bartender a big fat man eyeing them with a glare.

But the rain was increasing in intensity, Arthur was cold, Mystery had padded towards a table, and Vivi had already ordered a drink…

 

“A glass of milk!”

 

The man glared at her.

 

“Beer.”

 

“No, milk.”

 

“Beer…”

 

“Milk!”

 

“B. E. E. R.”

 

“M. I. L. K.”

 

The man surrendered, Vivi was almost at his face, leaning over the counter. He handed her a glass and went away into a back door, grumbling in between his teeth.

Arthur sat by a table with Vivi, now drinking happily her glass.

 

“Viv, you made the guy angry and now i can't order anything until he comes back…”

 

“Meh, i think he wouldn't have understood anything you asked for, Arty, he only says beer…”

 

Arthur and Lewis sighed glancing at each other with a smile, if Vivi wanted something, she would always get it..

Arthur ruffled his hair with a frown. It was messy, the rain had made it fall downwards, ruining his hairstyle… He got up from  his chair, glancing around the room. Where was the bathroom?

 

“Just a minute guys, gotta fix this, i'm going to find the bathroom.”

 

Vivi smirked at him, pointing a finger at his hair.

 

“Don't spend ages on it like last time, eh?...”

 

Arthur stuck his tongue out at her, walking away, mumbling and imitating angrily Vivi’s voice as protest, mocking her.

He looked around, having gone to the upper floor. There were a lot of rooms, not a single indicator of where the bathroom was. He walked down the hallway, hoping to find it.

He halted in front of a big closed door, the room seeming bigger. There were voices coming out of it, muffled.

 

“This damn thing does not work! I need something to practise on!”

 

“A hell no, i'm not being turned into something just so you can practise the incantation!”

 

Arthur leaned on the wall, listening. A cult? Witches? Harry potter fanatics?...

 

“Well all the other spells have worked until now! We only need to test this one!”

 

Warlocks?...

Arthur leaned on the door, trying to hear more clearly, the voices not being clear enough. To his dismay, the door wasn't locked, opening with his weight, making him fall face first into the room.

There was an awkward silence, the ten people on the room frozen, Arthur smiling nervously.

They were wearing long tunics, wands in hand, a spell book on the table on the center of the room.

Yep, harry potter fanatics… Why had he to be always the one to find the weirdos?...

One of them began to panic by his unexpected arrival.

 

“Muggle!”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Hogwarts existed?...

 

“Uhhhhh. Harry potter is real?...”

 

A girl laughed, pointing a wand at him. Arthur got to his feet, raising his hands, eyes fixed on the point of the wand.

 

“No! He just likes the books… We became wizards by ourselves. We never received a letter to go there… So, no. But even then… We can let anybody find out we are, don't we?...”

 

Arthur gulped, not again…

 

“David! You now have someone to practise the spell on!”

 

The one Arthur supposed that was David raised his wand at him, a happy grin on his face. Arthur wasn't so happy…

 

“Don't move, or instead of being turned into something i will make you implode…”

 

Arthur eyes widened, the wand was beginning to glow. He would have runned away, but the door had been blocked by a tall and angry looking guy, and the rest were pointing their wands at him…

The wand’s glow began to grow in intensity, forcing everybody to shield their eyes. When they opened them again, Arthur was gone.

 

“Sick! You disintegrated him!”

 

“Ehhhmm, no… It worked, look to the ground Anna…”

 

They did, on the floor were Arthur’s clothes, something moving inside of them. From under the orange vest popped out a bunny’s head, its eyes impossibly wide, but soon enough the bunny frowned, angry, tiny growls escaping its snout.

 

Arthur looked at himself. Fuck! Not again! It had to be a bunny! It had to be a fucking spell that turned him into a fucking bunny! Again…

He didn't have much time to fuss over it though, a wizard grabbed him by his ears, raising him to the air for the rest to see. Arthur kicked his legs on the air, small whimpers of pain escaping him, being grabbed by the ears hurt, and he was scared, everybody being huge for him now…

 

“Now we know what the spell does! And we need to get rid of him also… Lets practise anything we come up with!”

 

Oh nononono, he was not going to be their test subject! No!

He was thrown onto the table, everybody still surrounding him, faces deep in thought.

One of them gasped, raising his wand.

 

“I'm going to practise the anti gravity spell!”

 

Oh oh…

 

Lewis was getting worried, Arthur had been away for a while now, Vivi already had drunk a few more glasses of milk.

Arthur usually spent a bit of time on his hair, but this was ridiculous…

He got up, towards the stairs Arthur had taken. He strolled on the hallway, looking around. He heard laughter, and… Were those animal whimpers?...

Lewis hated animal abuse, whatever were those people doing in that room, the animal was not enjoying it, small scared growls coming out of the door.

Arthur would have to wait.

He opened the door narrowing his eyes at the people inside.

 

“What the hell are you guys doing in here?”

 

Everyone included Lewis stood dumbstruck. A small rabbit was flailing around on the air, shaking terrified, the people pointing their wands at it. Lewis snarled. Wizards… Wizards practising their spells on a poor defenseless bunny. But then his eyes widened, noticing more details. A missing leg, yellow fur, and the bunny whimpering looking to him, pleading with his golden eyes.

Lewis initial anger only increased, his fists clenching, and his eyes narrowed.

 

“Let him go, now!”

 

The wizards stopped pointing the wands at Arthur, focusing on Lewis instead, the bunny falling on top of the table with a yelp.

 

“How many people are going to interrupt our fucking reunion today?!”

 

They launched a fireball spell at him, Lewis dodging out of the way, the door now charred up in smoke.

Lewis wasted no time. He dashed forward, trying to catch Arthur. But more spells came his way, Arthur being just in the middle. The bunny jumped towards Lewis shoulder, his three legs scraping his suit in efforts of climbing up. Lewis rolled on the ground, getting to his feet with his head raised proudly.

He decided it was time to stop pretending.

Skin turned into bone, hair glowing in flames, two shining eyes looking down to the wizards in a furious glare, the bunny on his shoulder trembled, knowing this room was going to be left in ashes...

The warlocks trembled, not expecting him to be a ghost. They continued to launch spells, now more wild and uncontrolled, their panic fueling their incantations.

Lewis eyes widened, taking a step back, a fireball flew inches away from his shoulder and Arthur, who had jumped down to the floor in fear. He would end up roasted at this rate!

Lewis threw a punch to his right, a wizard slamming to the ground.

Nine to go.

Arthur tried to run, but his missing paw made it a hard task. A wizard had noticed him on the floor, his wand pointing at him. Arthur jumped on the air with a yelp, tiny ice spikes were sent his way, stabbing the ground where he had been standing a second ago. He ran under the table, hoping it would provide some kind of shield. To his dismay, Lewis had just thrown a guy over his shoulder, slamming him against the table. The table turned over, leaving him uncovered again.

He looked around, there were only four wizards left, three of them dodging Lewis fire and punches. Arthur didn't see the fourth one creeping behind him. He was forcefully grabbed by his neck, the wizard standing and pointing his wand to his head.

Lewis froze, watching the wizard menacing Arthur’s life.

 

“Don't move, or the bunny explodes…”

 

Lewis could only raise his hands in surrender, not wanting them to hurt him. He was about to be cornered by the other three when the fourth screamed.

Arthur had bitten the wizard’s hand, hard, blood seeping out of the wound. The wizard snarled shaking his arm around, Arthur not letting go.

Lewis took the opportunity, giving a kick in the stomach to the wizard in his left. He heard a pained whimper. The wizard had hit Arthur with his other hand, slamming him on the ground, beginning to raise the wand with a killing curse.

Before he could cast it, he was pushed against a wall, the ghost keeping a strong grip on him, staring angrily into his own soul. Lewis voice came from hell itself, echoing and horrifying to listen to.

 

**“Bastard…”**

 

Lewis slammed his head against the wall, leaving a nice bruise, releasing him and letting him fall whimpering to the ground. Then he turned around looking at the last remaining wizard, who had thrown his wand in fear, taking steps away from the ghost. Lewis kneeled in front of the inmovile bunny on the ground, checking if he was ok. Lewis anger relaxed only a bit, he was fine, for the most part… He picked Arthur on his arms, his skull glaring holes through the warlock.

 

**“Now, reverse the spell.”**

 

The man shook his head wildly, having little space to breath between the ghost and the wall on his back.

 

**“No?! Do you want to end up like your friends?...”**

 

Lewis pointed his hand towards the ground, nine wizards laying limply with burns and bruises. The remaining one raised his hands closing his eyes in fear.

 

“Its not that i don't want to! I swear! I don't know how to! The book said it has an approximate duration of three days! He will be back to normal, I think!”

 

**“You think?! It better be! If he is not human again in that time i will haunt you for eternity, you hear me?! Now move along!”**

 

The wizard nodded nervously, running out of the room in panic.

 

Lewis looked down to Arthur, he was beginning to move a little, opening his eyes with a shaky little growl. His head raised, jolting an inch seeing Lewis skull.

 

“Calm down…”

 

Arthur relaxed, sighing and letting himself get carried out of the room, Vivi was on the hallway, her expression worried.

She had been downstairs when she heard commotion on the upper floor, she thought that maybe they were only drunk. But when she saw a guy running in panic out of the inn she began to worry. And now in front of her there was Lewis, a trembling bunny on his arms…

 

“Don't tell me…”

 

Lewis slumped, giving a tired nod.

 

“Yes, again. It's a little different though… He is supposed to be back to normal in three days. I suggest we don't do anything risky until then, and wait for him to be ok.”

 

Arthur nodded his head, that sounded good, he almost was burned, frosted, disintegrated… He would like a quiet place. He hated running into trouble already as a human…

Vivi took Arthur in her arms, petting his head, receiving a little kick in protest.

Vivi pouted looking down to the frowning bunny.

 

“Awww, Arty don't be mean. I missed being able to cuddle you so easily!”

 

Vivi i'm not your pet! Arthur struggled trying to get out of her hug, growling at Lewis trying to make him understand he prefered that he carried him. Vivi would have none of it, already walking down the stairs.

Mystery looked up, seeing them walk back. Where was Arthur?

Mystery saw something moving in Vivi’s arms.

…

Not again…

 

Lewis approached the bartender, with a serious voice.

 

“Sir, the people upstairs have had a little too much alcohol… I think it would be best if you called the police, i think i saw them fighting…”

 

Then he walked away, opening the door for Vivi and Mystery.

They would find an hotel to stay for the night.

 

* * *

 

They found one, not very expensive. It would do for the time being. They only paid for a room, Vivi stating she had to keep an eye on Arthur, to his dismay, and Lewis did not need to sleep.

 

Vivi plopped onto the bed, in chase of Arthur. He had hidden under the covers, tired of her cute attacks.

 

“Come out of there!”

 

An angry growl was his only answer. Vivi pouted, sad that he didn't let her cuddle him.

She brightened, remembering something.

 

“Lew, didn't we keep the wool vest i made him? And the metal paw?”

 

“Yes, in the van. I'm going for them, be right back.”

 

Arthur’s head popped out from the bed, his eyes wide. No! Lewis, don't leave me here with her!

He could not understand him, already out of the door.

Arthur slumped, surrendering. There was no escape from Vivi…

Mystery jumped onto the bed, Arthur’s instincts surfacing. With a jolt, he was in Vivi’s arms, paws scratching her scarf in fear.

Mystery rolled his eyes, offended by his reaction.

 

“Arthur, i'm not going to eat you or something…”

 

_“Not taking any chances! You have big teeth! Big teeth able to rip off a human arm! I could fit in your mouth!”_

 

Mystery could understand his little growls, being an animal himself. Vivi leaned her head to a side, able to hear the dog but not the bunny.

 

“You can talk with him?”

 

Mystery nodded jumping off the bed, allowing Arthur to calm down.

Vivi petted Arthur’s fur, trying to stop his shaking and calm him. His fur was smooth, warm and comforting to caress. Vivi smiled in content, Arthur had calmed down, a small pur escaping him when she stroked his head between his ears.

 

“You purred!”

 

Arthur bit her finger, without harming her, only pulling at it, huffing in irritation.

 

“Don't bite my finger, you meany!”

 

The door opened, Lewis had the metal paw on one hand, the other holding the wool vest.

 

“Here they are guys.” He approached the bed, raising an eyebrow at Arthur. “Want me to place it? Give to small kicks if yes, one is no.”

 

Two little kicks aimed at Vivi’s nose were his answer. Arthur jumped onto the bed and stood on his hind legs, leaving his upper limbs exposed, allowing Lewis to proceed.

As before, Lewis went ahead carefully, attaching the metal to his real skin. After a few seconds and some growling it was finally on its place.

Arthur moved around the bed, trying to get used to this once again. He felt weird, stumbling a few times, faceplanting on the bed.

Vivi, watched out the window and then at the clock hanging on the wall. Time to sleep.

 

Vivi had gone into the bathroom, getting out with her pajamas on. Lewis sat on the divan of the room, a book on his hands. Arthur was tired. He curled up on himself on the right side of the bed, the wool vest now keeping him warm along his fur. He was dozing off when he was pulled over by Vivi hugging him against her. He tried to get out of her grasp, Mystery curled up on the left side of the bed, already asleep. Vivi’s grip didn't budge, so he slumped, resigning to be held.

Arthur glared at Lewis, who was trying to contain his amused laugh.

With an angry growl he closed his eyes, not wanting to admit that he was comfortable, falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

His ears twitched, slowly waking up. He pawed in front of him, some fur in front of his nose. Wait, this was not his own fur… He pawed some more, eyes still closed, mind still sleepy. He felt a snout, a big one. He opened his eyes.

He was curled up against Mystery, Vivi no longer on the bed. Mystery’s mouth was extremely close to him, his fangs showing while he breathed in his sleep.

When Arthur processed he was too close, he gave a strong jump, falling off the bed. He really didn't mean to be scared of Mystery, but the memory of him biting his arm off and the fact he was now smaller than him, terrified him.

He shaked, the scare leaving him frozen on the ground, laying on his back, paws upwards on the air. Two feet came into his vision, Lewis face looking at him worriedly.

 

“You sure can be fast when scared… You could win the olympics with the jump you just made… Are you ok?”

 

Arthur rolled over, standing on his four legs. He shook his fur, ears and tail moving with the motion. He was tired already of being a rabbit, and there were still 48 hours to go…

He stretched, ears going upwards, giving a tired yawn. Lewis nodded taking it as a yes.

There was a tv on the room, Arthur went over it, pulling at the remote with his mouth.

Man, he was bored, maybe he could watch a movie…

He gave a small growl, trying to pick Lewis attention again. He just kept on reading. Arthur frowned, his eyes slowly eyeing the volume button of the remote…

Lewis dropped the book, the tv was turned on, the volume increasing and decreasing, it was annoying, distracting him. Arthur was pawing at the remote with a smirk, and Lewis could swear he was laughing, his tail moving around in amusement.

 

“Would you stop that?!”

 

Arthur growled pointing insistently a paw towards the tv. Lewis sighed getting up and walking over it.

 

“What do you want, Arthur? The tv is already on, you can change the channels by yourself…”

 

Arthur nodded with a snort. He pointed a paw to the dvd player and his backpack.

Lewis sighed, understanding, Arthur always carried a dvd just in case. He opened it, searching.

Minutes after, Arthur was sitting happily in front of the tv, his ears going upwards every time there was an action scene.

He was small, now watching the tv was like going to the cinema!

Vivi had come back, food in her hands. Arthur glanced at her, she had a salad, and meat. Salad again…

 

“Oh! You are watching a movie! Let's eat while we see it.”

 

Mystery sniffed the air, picking up the smell of the food. Vivi placed a plate for mystery and one for Arthur on the ground, also sitting herself in front of the tv.

Arthur shoved his food a little away from the dog, not wanting to be near him if food was involved. He could not stop looking at Mystery’s teeth...

The movie ended eventually, Vivi had grabbed Arthur in her arms on the middle of it.

He could not speak, he didn't want to talk to Mystery to voice his complaints, and her mobile phone was out of reach…

And his growls didn't make any effect on her.

To his surprise she let him go for a moment, patting his back.

 

“I'm going to the cafeteria for a newspaper, i want to see if i find something.”

 

She got out of the room, closing the door. But as she left, she didn't notice the door was still a bit open.

Arthur pondered, he was bored sick. Lewis was ``resting´´ and Mystery snoring on the bed. He put a paw in his snout, debating if he could go for a walk, and be back before they could notice. He didn't want to spend all day reclused in here… He nudged the door, opening it a little more, enough for him to get out his head. The corridors were empty, not a trace of Vivi to be seen.

Good.

He bounced down the hallway, hopping down the stairs. When they had come to the hotel he had seen a small garden outside, he needed some fresh air.

The door to it was open, perfect! He would only be there for some minutes, he didn't  want Vivi to go back to the room and find he had gone away…

The garden was fairly big. It had a small playground for kids who stayed in the hotel, a bench to sit on, some trees and…

Oh god.

There was a dog.

A big dog.

He recognised the race, doberman. It was looking at him, its ears raised, its eyes just falling on Arthur, who had been stupid enough to wander away of the door.

The dog growled, slowly coming towards Arthur, who was stepping back in fear. He had thought Mystery was intimidating, THIS one was intimidating.

The dog barked, launching itself at the bunny, mouth agape, intending to bite him. Arthur ran trying to reach the doors back inside. He was going to, but the dog jumped in between, blocking his way. Arthur bolted away, his neck missing by inches the bite of the dog.

He ran in fear, hoping the dog would leave him. He didn't want to die like this! He was stupid, stupid! He had to leave the room! Vivi, Lewis, somebody! Please!

He came into a halt. The dog had him cornered against a fence. The dogs mouth was watering, he could feel his breath against his neck. Arthur curled on himself, his ears covering his eyes, not wanting the dog to be the last thing to see before dying.

The animal barked again, Arthur felt his mouth around him, but the bite didn't reach his skin. The wool vest had absorbed most of its force. But even then, he could feel its fangs, tightening. Soon enough he-!

The dog whimpered, Arthur falling off his jaw to the ground. He sat up, looking for what had tackled the doberman.

Mystery was biting the other dog on the neck, both barking, trying to overpower the other. Mystery had saved him from getting mauled…

Mystery bit harder, wanting to submit the other dog. The doberman whimpered, jolting around in efforts of pushing Mystery off his back. Mystery gave a last hard bite, then he shoved him with his legs, away from him and Arthur.

The doberman stood weakly, giving a scared whimper before running away, no longer interested in the rabbit.

Mystery approached Arthur, his gaze scolding.

 

“What the hell are you doing Arthur?! I heard the door opening and you were gone.”

 

Arthur flinched, the harsh tone in his voice making his ears twitch.

 

_“I was bored…”_

 

“And getting torn to pieces by an uncivilized dog is?”

 

_“I didn't know it was here, ok?”_

 

Mystery was face to face to Arthur, frowning down at him. But his features softened, giving a small nudge to Arthur.

 

“Let's just go back before Vivi finds out.”

 

Mystery picked him up by the collar of his vest, Arthur flailing around a little in surprise. But he did not struggle, knowing that Mystery would not try to bite him like another dog. He saved him that day by ripping off his arm…

The got inside the room, Lewis still in his deep slumber. Mystery opened his mouth, letting Arthur drop with a small yelp.

 

“Watch tv or something, and if you want to go somewhere, tell me.”

 

Mystery was going to leave him alone, turning around, but then he felt his leg being held.

Arthur was hugging him, not looking him in the eye.

 

“ _Thank you. Again...”_

 

Mystery just smiled, sitting down and letting Arthur stay at his side.

 

* * *

 

In 24 hours all this would end, he would be normal again. This morning he had voiced his boredness trough Mystery, arguing with Vivi about going for a walk in the city. She had said it would be better if they stayed here. She didn't expect Arthur to use his cuteness in his favor. He had spent all the morning making cute faces, making puppy eyes and cute noises, pleading her to agree to go for a stroll.

She eventually did…

They were now roaming the streets, Arthur moving his tail happily in Lewis shoulder.

 

“Lets make something clear Arthur, i have only agreed because maybe we can find something to investigate.”

 

Sure you did Vivi, sure you did.

They ended up in a busy market, people walking all around, small shops filled with food, clothes or small trinkets.   
A man with a hoodie picked notice of the bunny on the shoulder of a tall guy, smiling in interest.

 

Lewis was walking in between all the people, trying to follow Vivi, always ahead of them, looking around in search for anything out of the normal.

No one noticed the man following them diligently, eyes never leaving Arthur.

 

The man bumped with Lewis, intentionally, making the ghost stumble.

 

“Oh! I'm so sorry…”

 

The man left with hurry, leaving Lewis baffled.

His eyes widened, realising something. Arthur was no longer sitting on his shoulder. Lewis instantly looked in the crowd for the man, after a few agonizing seconds, he spotted him. Arthur was yelping on his grip, his eyes looking at Lewis with fear and uncertainty. Lewis began to push people out of his way, trying to reach them. To his horror, the man jumped on a motorbike, driving away.

 

“Arthur!”

 

Vivi and Mystery turned around hearing Lewis scream, he was running down the street, chasing something. They didn't question why, they also ran trailing behind him. If Lewis did, it was for a fucking good reason.

Lewis wanted to float, to go at full speed after Arthur’s kidnapper, but there were people around him, he could not do it! He clenched his fists and teeth, fearing for Arthur’s well being.

 

* * *

 

Arthur tried to bite the man holding him, growling in fear and frustration.

He had only wanted to go for a fucking walk! Was that too much to ask for?! Why he had to be always kidnapped?! The world hates him!

The man had stopped the motorbike in front of a dark and scary looking building, excluded from the main areas of the city.

The man grinned down to him, his teeth crooked, eyes squinted in delight.

 

“You are not a bunny, growl all you want. I don't know how in the hell your human soul has ended in this body… But now, its mine.”

 

He entered the building, Arthur’s eyes widening. There were cages everywhere, animals inside of them, with very little space to live on. What scared him the most was that the walls and floors were full of runes drawn with chalk. Vivi once told him about runes, he wished he had listened to her explanations now…

He was dragged onto the center of the room, cleared of cages, a big oval with eyes marked on the floor. Shivers went down his fur. There were a lot of crystals and gems shining around it, some kind of light moving inside most of them. And there was the corpse of a rat on the center of it all.

The man raised him near his face, Arthur’s eyes fixed on the man’s green ones, fear freezing him in place.

 

“Souls are a hard market. Its so hard to acquire a good soul, animals are the usual deal… A human one… A human soul can be sold for much, much more. No one is going to investigate this place if there’s not a human corpse! There will be only a rabbit’s one. Hahahah!”

 

No, no, no! Please!

Only whimpers were what the soul seller heard, grabbing some rope.

Arthur was forcefully tied up, his legs now inmovile. He tried to plead with his eyes, only receiving a cold smile in return.

He was laid in the center of the drawings, the man kicking away the corpse to make space.

His captor pondered for a moment, looking around for something.

 

“The prettier the gem, the more they pay. Which one should i use? Oh!”

 

He picked up an amber, leaning it towards Arthur, showing it to him.

 

“It matches you, don't you think?”

 

No, no! He was not an object! He didn't want to be sold!

As he tried to move against his bindings, the man began to chant strange words.

Arthur screamed, both in mind and body. He felt like a knife had been plunged into his lungs, preventing him of breathing. He stopped thrashing around, his mind foggy. His vision blackened, he felt cold, he didn't feel his body anymore.

He began to regain his vision, but it was different. He felt trapped, lighter, no longer feeling. He could see the man looking down at him, his green eyes, examining him. He was bigger, even more. Arthur tried to regain a little of consciousness, he was confused, scared, dizzy. He could not speak, not even growl. He only saw an amber barrier surrounding him, the world around him dyed by its colour.

He then saw his body on the ground.

He had indeed ended up inside a gem. And he could not cry, his existence reduced to a single gem.

 

“Ahhh, they are going to pay so much for you. Your soul matches the colour of the amber, its like a golden diamond!”

 

There was a bang near the entrance of the building, his captor bolted up, dropping him to the ground, the gem rolling along the floor, making Arthur’s soul flow around inside the gem in confusion and terror.

A magenta light was enveloping everything. The seller stood, eyes now fixed on the skeleton walking slowly towards him, his fire was opening all the cages, the animals jumping out in fear.

 

**“Where is he?...”**

 

“Wh-who?”

 

Lewis roared, stepping forward, grabbing the man and not caring if he got burns.

He spoke, only one thing in mind, only one word needed.

 

**“Arthur.”**

 

The man shook in the ghost grip, his eyes moving slowly to a side, looking to something behind him.

Lewis followed his gaze, landing in the corpse in the middle of the runes. His eyes widened, Arthur was not breathing, nor moving. Lewis mind imploded in emotion, his fire growing impossibly hotter, making the man scream in pain, the flames enveloping him.

He was losing himself, he was too enraged to think about the safety of this man.

 

“Lewis stop! You are going to kill him!”

 

Lewis eyes blinked, getting out of his raging trance. Vivi’s voice was always comforting, always the stability of his soul.

Lewis looked down to the man in his hands. He had fainted, full of burns, probably needing an hospital. He let him drop to the ground, rage still inside him.

Vivi was now at his side, looking around for Arthur.

She saw him, kneeling in front of the bunny’s body. Lewis held the breath he didn't need to take, knowing what Vivi was about to find out.

Sure enough she screamed, seeing Arthur dead. He was not moving, not breathing, not answering Vivi’s little nudges.

Maybe the bunny didn't answer back, but a gem a little far away from them did.

Arthur was slamming himself against the gems surface, wanting to scream to them, wanting them to notice him! He was not dead! He was here! He didn't want them to cry!

Vivi cried in Lewis arms, the ghost’s eyes empty, his heart beating too fast. Arthur could only watch as Vivi held his body, screaming.

His heart would have broken if he had one…

Mystery walked over the runes, nudging Vivi, wanting her attention.

She just shoved him away, continuing to sob.

 

“Vivi, there-”

 

“Not now Mystery! Please! I- I-!...”

 

They would not listen to him…

He gave a growl, going himself over the gems.

He looked them over trying to find the one. His eyes narrowed. There it was, an amber, a golden light flowing inside of it. He grabbed it with his mouth, going over his friends.

Vivi would not listen, still holding Arthur in her arms, so he spoke to Lewis.

 

“He is not dead, yet.”

 

Lewis eyes opened, looking down to Mystery. He saw the gem, reaching for it, his skull bowing with hope.

He held the gem, he could feel Arthur there, faintly.

 

“He- He is here! Mystery! How d-!”

 

Mystery just got over with it. He raised his paw, touching the gem in Lewis hand, the golden energy seeping out of it, tangling on it. He then touched the bunny’s chest, the golden trace flowing inside of it.

Arthur began to shake in Vivi’s arms, taking shaky breaths, his eyes opening slowly.

Vivi and Lewis gasped in relief, their eyes crying more tears, this time of happiness.

 

“Arthur…”

 

They didn't need more words, their faces wearing a smile, hugging him between their arms, Arthur still dazzled.

They just got to their feet, carrying Arthur away from this place.

 

As Lewis and Vivi walked away, Mystery looked behind to the man. A big cage was open, something crawling out of it, nearing the unconscious man. Mystery looked away, uncaring.

No one did nothing as a big snake tangled itself around the man’s neck…

 

 

* * *

 

 

They were once again on the room, the moon giving light trough the window.

They were counting down the hours. If the wizard words were true, Arthur would be back to normal in an hour.

They held him, not letting go, his little scared growls only making them more determined.

 

Arthur could feel something change inside of him. He asked Mystery to tell them to let go of him already. They did as asked.

Arthur hid under the bed covers, not wanting to change in front of them.

Sure enough, after a few agonizing minutes, he felt the now familiar pang of pain. Lewis and Vivi watched with a frown as the small ball under the blankets shaked, changing, growing.

They waited as Arthur gasped for air, human again, laying on the bed with his eyes closed tightly shut.

They let him regain his surroundings, not pressuring him to talk, his breath still a little raspy.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke, glancing with a little smile at them.

 

“...I'm a magnet for trouble… I fucking hate it.”

 

Vivi frowned, looking at him with sadness.

 

“...You don't have to do this...”

 

Arthur looked at her in confusion, not understanding what she meant.

 

“What do you mean?…”

 

“You don't have to tag along all this if you don't want to, Arthur. You always get hurt...”

 

Arthur looked at her, baffled. Was she really suggesting that he left the mystery skulls?

 

“I would never leave.”

 

Vivi clenched her fists, voicing her worries.

 

“I don't want to force you to do this job, you are always scared, always dragged along, i know you hate it.”

 

Arthur frowned, his voice serious.

 

“Viv, look at me.”

 

She did. He had reached for her hand, grasping it tightly, smiling at her.

 

“I would get into trouble anyway, all by myself. I got turned into an animal when we were not even in the middle of a mystery. If it weren't for you guys, i would probably ended up already sacrificed, killed, devoured or worse. If im with you, i will be saved. Always in time…”

 

Arthur was safer with them. He was grateful.

Vivi hugged him. She just hugged him for dear life, wondering how such a good soul could end up always in so many bad situations.

They would always be there to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant write until monday! Im sad...  
> Hope you have like it.
> 
> People! I want to write a five nights at freddys chapter, but...  
> I dont really now! I have already seen it done. With arthur as the night guard tough, i want to make badass Vivi stand all the five nights. Please tell me what to do! I really dont know! Would you guys even like it...?


	31. Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> FNAF 2 is a prequel! It happens in 1987.  
> I dont think thats a year in wich this fanfic could take place... Soooooo, this is about the first game!  
> If you are confused... Just watch this!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1kw1RmzrPc
> 
> IT HAS JUMPSCARES, but explains everything perfectly.

Six days.

Six days and it would be Lewis birthday.

She walked tiredly through the streets, her head over thinking.

She had to find something, something especial… Even if Lewis said he didn't want nothing, that he technically would be twenty one still.

As if she would not give him anything.

But the question was what? The thought of giving him a recipe book flew in her mind, but she threw it away. Lewis could not eat and he already knew a lot. Even if Arthur told him to possess him to try food usually, Lewis did it reluctantly and only very few times.

Maybe a new suit? No, too simple…

Vivi groaned, walking down the street. She saw something from the corner of her eye, making her take a few steps back. A music store, a beautiful violin on the storefront. Vivi beamed, looking at its markings. It was purple, a pink heart marked on it, it seemed to shine, the sun's rays reflecting on it.

It was perfect. The price? Not so much.

 

Vivi got her wallet, frowning when she saw she didn't have enough, by a little difference…

She had more money, but she shared it with Arthur and Lewis. He would notice if she grabbed some, and he would ask why. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Maybe she could find a night job meanwhile they slept? They would not notice, she was like a ninja and she would not be tired from it.

They were currently not doing anything, just relaxing in this city, they had enough money to relax for some weeks, so she was free.

 

“The question is, where do i find a job?”

 

She walked away from the store, roaming deep in thought.

And then she saw it, in a table of a cafeteria, a newspaper.

Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, a small local in need of a guard night. It didn't pay much, but it was perfect, only five nights.

She smiled, grabbing the newspaper and heading for the location written.

She would get that violin, it would be easy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi had taken the job. The local was horrible, she wondered how this place was still running. It was messy, dirty, broken. But that was not what made her wish it wasn't open to the public. The mascots were ugly, and not child friendly. Heck, one was stored behind two curtains, out of order. So, only three worked. The owner explained to her what she would have to do this night. Make watch. This was going to be so easy.

 

Vivi opened her hotel door,sneaking out. Mystery was sleeping soundly in her room, sure to not wake up. The guys were in their own room, impossible for them to know she was leaving.

Eleven o'clock. She had an hour to go to the pizzeria.

 

**Night 1**

**12 PM**

 

She seated herself on her chair, the office small and ugly. She leaned on her chair, the fan of the room turned on, the place hot. There was a message recorder, one flashing light indicating she had one. She turned it on with a yawn. The voice of a quiet man spoke, Vivi taking a sandwich and munching on it, uninterested.

 

“Hello, hello? Uhhh, welcome to freddy Fazbear’s pizzeria, where adults and children alike can have fun and enjoy a nice nutritive meal.” Vivi rolled her eyes, she had tasted the pizzas, it was cardboard… “Anyway, you are the night guard for five days, i'm taking a small vacation. You only have to keep an eye on the animatronics. A lot of children have them in their hearts, so you should treat them with love. Uhhhh, maybe you should begin to watch the cameras, … to see they are in place. They have a very complex system you see…”

 

Vivi raised an eyebrow, leaving her sandwich on the desktop. She switched the cameras on, looking at the stage. Nothing out of normal, the three animatronics were still there. The bear was looking at the camera though, god were this things ugly…

 

“They sometimes tend to roam, safety system put there by the owners so they don't stop working in the day, machines... So, just… You just have to keep an eye on them. Nothing to worry about. If you think they are out of their place, you could just close the doors on your office, but i'm sure you will not have to. Maybe. Anyway, save power, you don't have much. Till tomorrow…”

 

Cheap bastards, this place should be closed already. And what did he mean with that? They move? She sure hoped they would not sing tonight, god the songs were horrible…

She left the tablet that showed the camera view on the table, deciding the sandwich was much more important right now.

This job was going to be sooooooooo boring, tomorrow she would bring a comic or something…

 

**3 AM**

 

Vivi looked to her right, she heard something. Were those… metal clanks?

She grabbed the tablet looking for what was doing that noise. Did really someone break into this place? Really? Who would be stupid enough to rob this place, come on…

Her eyes narrowed. The chicken animatronic was not on the stage…

What the hell?

She switched cameras, looking for it. She stopped on the kitchen one. It didn't work, the screen blackened. But the sound did. Rustling noises were coming out of it, as if someone was throwing everything around in a fuss.

Vivi stood up, frowning. She leaned her head out of the right door, screaming.

 

“If you are a fucking thief, i warn you! The pizza sucks and there's no money! And if you don't leave i'm going to kick your ass out! Am i clear?!”

 

Silence, the rustling stopped. Vivi seated again on her chair, switching cameras to try to locate the idiot. She didn't find the thief, but another being, or thing. She found Chica…

The animatronic was standing on the main dining room, her head staring at the camera with a creepy smile, her mouth open wide. Vivi leaned forward, confusión striking her.

They really did move? This place was falling to pieces but they had the money to make them walk around?

She pondered, face deep in thought. This was fine to her. Its not like they would begin singing or try to find her right?

She just continued to look at the screen, the animatronic frozen in place.

Only three hours and she would end her night.

 

**5 AM**

 

She was bored, so bored. The chicken had moved again the last hour, back to the kitchen. So it wasn't a thief. Could this thing even eat?...

She sighed, deciding to check the others. Vivi glanced between the cameras, the building enveloped in darkness.

Great, the bunny was missing too.

She looked everywhere, and it was nowhere to be seen.

A noise rustled just outside her left door, making Vivi turn around in her chair slowly. There was a light button, her hand reached for it slowly.

The light flickered, two big eyes staring at her. Vivi froze, both of them motionless. She slammed the button that closed the door, leaving the animatronic out of reach. She stood from her chair, not startled by animatronic. They were uglier at a small distance…

She tried to look out the small window to see Bonnie, but she could not, pressing the light button only made a shadow appear, two big ears reflecting on the wall.

This things were so fucking creepy, not scary though, it would take more than this to scare her.

 

“Who the hell designed this things?...”

 

She could not think about it for long, her mobile phone beeping, the alarm she set for six AM going off.

The shadow on the window disappeared, leaving Vivi there in confusion. She opened the door, and sure enough, it was gone.

 

“Hmm, must be their program. Four nights to go.”

 

She had to return to the hotel before lewis called her in her room. She could not let him find out.

 

**2 Night**

Mystery slumped on the bed, looking tiredly at Vivi.

 

“So, a night job?”

 

Vivi nodded, she had ended up telling him, because he had not fallen asleep before she could escape.

 

“Yeah, please don't say anything, its a surprise.”

 

Mystery closed his eyes, waving his paw.

 

“Yes, yes, i know. My mouth is sealed. You owe me a plate of chicken though.”

 

She pouted, leaving, closing slowly the door, whispering back at him.

 

“Baaaaaaad doggyyyyyy, you shouldn't ask payment for a favour...”

 

He just laughed, falling asleep.

 

**12 PM**

 

She cracked her knuckles, ready for anything this crazy robots might do tonight. There was another recording.

 

“What does he want now?”

 

“Oh, hello? You made it, not saying its a strange thing… You should really be checking those cameras as i speak. They tend to get… More clingy as the week goes. And if you see something moving behind a curtain, maybe it would be best that you pay it some attention. Well, good night.”

 

The recording stopped, leaving the building in silence once again.

So they got more active? And something moving in the curtains? Was not that animatronic broken? She heard rustling noises coming from the kitchen once again. Vivi sighed, they were more active indeed.

 

**2 AM**

 

She was a little unnerved now. The bunny had paid her a little visit once again. The door was wasting a very precious quantity of energy. She didn't want to run out of power, she needed the fan! It was so hot in this building…

She switched to the cameras, Chica glaring at the camera just outside her office. Vivi groaned, getting her head out the right door.

 

“What the hell do you want?! I'm not a customer! If you want to sing, go back to the stage! Dammit!”

 

They indeed sang, a deep voice singing a tune that echoed in the rooms. Vivi checked the light in her left. Bonnie gone, good, about time. She opened the door, saving power.

 

“And don't come back!”

 

**4 AM**

 

Storage. Kitchen. Dinner room. Back to the corridor. This things moved more than Arthur in his sleep…

And they just stood there, looking at the cameras! Were they programed to think they are models or something? Because they are not, not even cute, or decent.

She continued to roll around her rotable chair, irritated.

A deep laugh echoed around, making her stop the chair's motion. She grabbed the tablet for the hundredth time. She gasped, seeing two shining eyes on the screen. A broken animatronic resembling a fox was leaning out of the curtains, his sharp teeth and hook making Vivi not question why it was out of order.

Vivi jolted, the screen flickering to black, it had stopped working.

 

“Awww, come on!”

 

The screen returned, and the fox was gone. Vivi squinted her eyes. She could swear the text of out of order had changed.

 

“Uhhh?...”

 

It was hard to read in the darkness, but now… It said _its me_ , a distorted handwriting.

The curtains were fully opened, no trace of the fox.

She switched cameras, in the one of the corridor on her left appeared the fox, running at top speed, its mouth wide open, hook swinging on the air.

Vivi moved in a flash, slamming the door shut so hard she thought it would maybe stop working.

She closed it on time, something slamming itself on the door, hard, a quiet growl echoing.

She stood there for a few seconds, processing everything.

This could NOT be a mechanical problem…

The system was not malfunctioning. It was haunted.

She sat slowly on her chair. The animatronics staring every time in the screens, the voices, the laughs, they did not want to reach her to sing. They wanted to catch her. For what, she wondered.

Foxy was clearly the most dangerous… She would have to keep him on check.

What was haunting this building? She had come here for the job, and now she had a mystery.

And she was going to end both…

 

**7 AM**

 

She returned to the hotel, she had ended her turn. She had used her mobile phone to record the voices that she could hear. Ghost sometimes could be heard in recordings, maybe…

She grabbed the phone, sitting on the bed, headphones in place. She increased the volume. Nothing different. She then increased the tune. Her eyes widened, a children laugh.

She had to find out more.

She had to, it was a children’s ghost trapped in that damn place. She had to…

 

**3 Night**

 

She opened the door slowly, sneaking out once again. She closed it back, not noticing she was being caught on the act.

 

“Viv?”

 

She bolted on the air, giving a small yelp of surprise.

Shit, Arthur...

She turned around, smiling nervously, Arthur was at his door, still awake, looking at her in question.

 

“Where are you going at this hour?...”

 

She glanced around nervously, trying to come up with an excuse.

 

“Nothing! Just going for a walk!”

 

He looked at her, poker faced.

 

“On the middle of the night…”

 

“Yeah! I like the night! You should really try to go for a walk at this hours! It's… Refreshing!”

 

“Not buying it.”

 

She groaned, clasping his shoulders and pushing him back to his room.

 

“Just go to sleep! I mind my own business, keep to yours!”

 

“But-!”

 

“No buts!”

She slammed the door, leaving him inside. She ran away before Arthur opened it again, not managing to catch where she had gone, leaving him baffled and confused.

 

**5 AM**

 

They were more aggressive now. Much more. The recording had congratulated her. For not having ended inside a suit… It seems that the animatronics don't recognise people at night. Vivi noted to herself to not let them get inside the office… They would stuff her inside one.

 

She had tried to talk to them, only to be stared at. They did not talk, they only moved around, the laughs and creepy tunes coming more often.

Vivi was leaning onto the right window, a glaring duel between her and Chica.

 

“What. Do. You. Want?”

 

No response, Chica’s eyes fixed on Vivi, her mouth agape in a twisted smile.

Vivi could see her endoskeleton, but something was not right with it. There were too many teeth in there. And she could swear they were not metallic.

The power was dangerously low, only a 10% left. She clutched her head in frustration. Why some ghosts had to be so silent! She was only trying to help, dammit!

She scanned the cameras, Freddy was gone. For the first time. She was going to give up, when something catches her eye on one of the corridor walls.

A paper, it was not there before.

Five children murdered… Bodies not found.

The ghosts were trying to tell her what happened… If only they stopped trying to stuff her into a suit, maybe she could try to appease them!

The lights went off, the two doors opening and leaving her in complete silence.

She backed up against the chair, expecting to be jumped onto at any moment now.

Only silence.

Heavy footsteps echoed on the left door.

Freddy was there, a happy tune coming out of him. The darkness only made it creepier, his two eyes glowing in the dark.

The song went along, Vivi frowning in worry. She could not end up inside an animatronic suit full of rusty sharp pieces, she had to buy Lewis the violin!

The melody ended abruptly, more footsteps echoing, slow, towards her.

Vivi raised her hands, ready to take the robot on. But Freddy never jumped on her, her mobile phone beeping.

 

**6 AM**

 

Freddy was gone…

Only two more nights. Bring it on.

 

**4 Night**

**11 PM**

 

Arthur was glancing through the little opening of his door, too small to notice. Vivi was acting strange, more than normal. She was up to something. He knew it was something related to Lewis birthday.

He was disappointed. Why didn't Vivi want him in too? She could help her with whatever she was planning…

He held his breath, Vivi’s door opening slowly. There she goes, off to somewhere. Arthur waited for her to be far enough, getting out of his room. He was going to find out, and if she wanted to make a gift on her own, he would understand, but he wanted to know. He was Lewis friend too.

He began to follow her silhouette in the streets, hiding to not be spotted. He kept his distance. She would send him back if she saw him…

 

**4 AM**

 

Arthur had been waiting outside, patiently. Whatever Vivi is doing inside this place, he would catch her in the act now.

But… Really, a pizzeria? He was not very sure Lewis would like this place, but whatever. He had waited enough, Vivi will be on the middle of her plan.

He had lockpicked the door, now swinging open freely.

If Vivi was inside, it was not a crime to break in, right?

 

Vivi switched the cameras, trying to find more hidden messages, anything. She had spent all the night trying to spot Freddy. He was a sneaky bastard… She could only spot his eyes in the dark! And he kept on moving, the other robots wasting her valuable battery by making close the doors…

 

She heard the entrance door open. Oh no... Did an animatronic leave?...

She grabbed the tablet quickly, turning the view to the dining room.

She slammed her hands on the desktop, not expecting to see what she did.

Oh fuck, no. Arthur. What the hell was he doing here?!

He was now right in front of the pirate cove, the curtains closed. For now.

Vivi screamed, knowing his life was on the line.

 

“Arthur, you idiot! Run over here right now! Hurry!”

 

She saw him yelp through the camera, glancing around nervously.

 

“Viv? Where are you?”

 

Her eyes widened, the curtains had opened, rustling. Arthur turned around slowly, hearing the noise. Foxy was coming out, hook and body leaned to a side, ready to begin running.

Then, to Vivi’s dismay, the camera flickered, engulfed in black.

 

“Arthur!”

 

She turned the camera to the corridor, hoping to see him. There was a flash of yellow running towards her office, and then something slamming on her left door, which was closed due to Bonnie minutes ago.

 

“OhmygodVivopenthedoorthatthingismovingitsrunningandhasabighookopenfortheloveofgod!”

 

It was Arthur’s voice, too quick to understand. She slammed the door open in a second, making him fall face first into the office. But Foxy was fast, his figure now appearing on camera, at top speed. Vivi did not have any second to react, the animatronic already on the door, giving an ear splitting screech. Arthur hugged Vivi for dear life, eyes wide in horror, Vivi frozen in place.

 

“Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

“OmG we're so dead! We are dead! Deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!

“...”

 

Foxy leaned forward, hook raised, sharp teeth almost touching them.

Vivi’s eyes roamed to her mobile phone.

Three.

Two.

One.

 

**6 AM**

 

Foxy froze, standing up. He just turned around, leaving a smirking Vivi and a still screaming Arthur alone on the office.

 

“Deeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!

 

Vivi sighed, clasping her forehead.

 

“Arthur. Open your eyes…”

 

He did, blinking a few times in confusion.

 

“... Whe- where did that thing go?...”

 

Vivi released herself of his tight hold, grabbing the tablet.

 

“Back to their rightful place.” She turned her head slowly to look at him with a frown. “Now… What are you doing in here?”

 

He shook his head, forgetting his fear for a moment.

 

“Me? I could ask the same Viv! And what the hell are those fucking things on the screen!”

 

The animatronics were on their stages, not moving, but that didn't make them less creepy to look at.

 

“Those, are my job. I'm the night guard.”

 

He stood there, looking at the screen in confusion.

 

“You are working on a mystery? Because that thing moments ago was not normal to say the least. I thought you were preparing something for Lewis…”

 

Vivi groaned, grabbing him and sitting him on the chair.

 

“Both. Look i needed money, and i found this job. What are the odds? This place is haunted. Thats why i didn't tell you both, Lewis would have found out about my gift.”

 

“You could have just have asked me for some money.”

 

“Are you not buying anything for him with your own?...”

 

He frowned, crossing his arms with a huff.

 

“No, i have my own already. No money needed.”

 

They stared at each other, one angry by his intrusion and the other for being left out.

 

“Arthur, the money does not matter now, i can't leave this job.”

 

He nodded, pointing a metal finger at freddy.

 

“Yeah, haunting, you won't stop at nothing to solve it…”

 

“I only have one more night, just leave it to me. These things are dangerous and not very friendly as you have seen.”

 

He pondered for a moment, then he stood waving a hand at her with a smirk.

 

“Nah, leave you alone with these fucking creepy things? Without Lewis protection? You are crazy, as if i will. My eyes will be useful.”

 

Vivi smiled, knowing he would not take a no for an answer, even if it will terrify him.

 

“Ok Art, lets just leave for today, i will explain you the details as we go back.”

 

With that, they left, Arthur eyeing nervously the three visible animatronics on the stage.

He knows he will regret this decision tomorrow…

 

**Night 5**

 

**12 PM**

 

Arthur clutched tightly the tablet on his hands, sitting on the chair. Vivi was walking in circles in the office, pondering.

The last recording begun, the voice of the man nervous.

 

“Uhhh, only one night to go! Good job. I will take back the night watch when you are done. I'm planning of retiring, maybe it will be my last week… They will have to find someone as good as you. Good luck, and keep an eye on Freddy, he is… The most clingy.”

 

“Sooooo, this things are going to come for us?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“And if we don't close the doors on time, stuff us into a suit full of metal pieces and cables that would make our head become juice?...”

 

“Got it”

 

Arthur smiled nervously, already keeping an eye on them.

 

“Wonderful! If this things are this dangerous, why not exorcise them?”

 

“Because they are children, i can't do that to them Arty.”

 

“But you would let us be mauled instead…”

 

She sighed, turning to face him.

 

“That won't happen if you keep me informed of their movements. I have to try to communicate with them, and with your help watching the cameras, maybe i can. Just… Just tell me if Foxy or Freddy are on the move, i will take care of Bonnie and Chica by the doors.”

 

Arthur nodded, the tablet providing a good look at Foxy’s crooked smile and hook. He shuddered, he was regretting this already.

 

“Foxy sends salutations, don't know if he will pay a visit soon.”

 

Vivi tried to focus, trying to sense the ghosts. He could only feel a small trace of them, faint whispers on the air.

The minutes passed slowly, only the quick breath of Arthur breaking the silence.

 

**1 AM**

After an hour of nothing but noises on the kitchen, Arthur screamed, dropping the tablet with a yelp.

 

“Ahh!”

 

Vivi leaned over his shoulder, Bonnie on the camera of the backstage. Its head was twitching, camera view flickering, a text appearing on screen. IT'S ME.

 

“Hmm, thats new…”

 

“Are you saying they can do MORE?!”

 

“Seems so, come on it's just a robot spazzing around, nothing to worry about.”

 

Arthur retrieved the tablet, mimicking Vivi’s voice in irritation.

  
“Nothing to worry about, just a thing wanting us dead, nothing…”

 

The kitchen noises stopped, Vivi stood with her arms on her back, like a commander.

 

“Can you spot Chica?...”

 

Arthur paled, it was nowhere to be seen.

Vivi nodded, face serious. She reached for the light button slowly.

And sure enough there she was staring at them with her mouth agape.

 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Close the door! Close the door!”

 

Vivi did, calmly. They were slow, leaving always a lot of time to react.

 

“Arthur relax, she is just staring at us”

 

“And its fucking creepy, my head could fit in its mouth! Tell it to go away!”

 

“No. Now i can try to communicate with them better. I need you to take care of everything now.”

 

Arthur shook his head, scared.

 

“You are going to leave me to do everything while you stare back at them?!”

 

“Gehhh, i don't know, do you want to do it in my place? Have you magically learnt to do it?”

 

He lowered his head, he didn't know how to deal with ghosts like her.

 

“No…”

 

“Then thats it, i'm trusting you to keep us safe. Save power.”

 

And with that, she closed her eyes, trying to sense the ghost inside the animatronic. Arthur trembled, he was left alone to deal with these monsters, Vivi in trance. Come on Arthur you can do this, its just four buttons and a camera, four robots wanting to kill you both! Nothing you can't deal with.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi could hear their voices, muffled. Screams, cries, pleadings, the fear on the child's… She began to see their memories, haunting. Five little children, backed against a wall, terrified. There were locked in the backstage, a man had locked the door… And he had an axe.

Vivi cried, she cried for the slaughter she had to witness.

The five children were killed, murdered in cold blood by a man that had lured them with promises of gifts… A golden freddy suit gaining their trust.

 

And now, they were dead, laying on the ground, the sick smile of the man hard to see on the darkness.

Vivi flinched, the children were never found. But they were somewhere, hidden from the unsuspecting eye.

The four animatronics were their resting place. But they could not, desperately searching on the nights for an adult to help them. Their souls were bounded to the animatronics, their programs corrupting them, any person they found on the night, would suffer the same fate as them.

Vivi sobbed, she could do nothing to appease them.

They wanted revenge.

Revenge on that horrible man.

And she could not provide it…

 

“Viv!”

 

What was she supposed to do? She could not exorcise them, they were only children!

 

“Viv, snap out of it!”

 

She… She was useless!

 

“Vivi! We have a problem dammit! Answer me please!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi opened her eyes. She was being shaken by a panicking Arthur. His eyes were wide, worried sick, pleading her to stop her trance.

When she blinked a few times, he sighed, relieved, but still terrified.

 

“Viv, Freddy is at the door, Bonnie has been on the left one for along time! We only have a 10% left!”

 

Vivi went for the tablet, wanting to see for herself.

He was right, Freddy was right outside, a sadic smile on his features, Bonnie’s shadow on the window, not seeming to be going to leave.

Fuck.

Arthur reached for the fan, turning it off with a frustrated slam.

 

“I'm turning this fucking fan off! Why the hell do you have it on Viv?!”

 

“Its fucking hot in here!”

 

“Maybe we will not roast, but die!”

 

There was no time to argue now. Vivi narrowed her eyes at the tablet screen.

1%

And it was only four AM.

Fuck, they are fucked.

They took a few steps back away from the doors, knowing what was to come.

Sure enough, the lights went off, leaving them in complete darkness.

 

“Nononononono, I don't want to end up inside one of those things!”

 

Footsteps echoed, Vivi already knowing to whom belonged.

Arthur hid behind her, two eyes shining on the darkness, the now familiar tune going along.

It halted, leaving them to wait, Arthur frozen in fearful anticipation.

Vivi had a shock spell on her hands. She could not exorcise them, but she would not stand doing nothing as they tried to kill them both…

 

“Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

 

Freddy had jumped at them, mechanical arms outstretched, ready to grab them. But he never did, slammed against the table by Vivi’s incantation.

 

“Viv, exorcise them dammit!”

 

“No! Just run!”

 

She grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the office. They ran along the corridor, trying to reach the exit.

They never did.

Arthur was pulled forcefully away from her, Bonnie had him grasped from behind, raising him on the air, not allowing him to run, nor to reach behind with his arms.

 

“Help!”

 

Vivi turned around quickly, her hand already going to cast a strong wave. A hook landed on her shoulder, making her turn around, stopping her attack. Foxy was smiling down at her, his eyes staring right through her, holding her tightly. Now she could not even defend herself, hands forced behind her back.

She leaned her head backwards, trying to see Arthur.

He was being held by two of them now, Bonnie had his metal arm pinned, while Chica pulled at his real arm, beckoning him to go into the backstage.

Foxy twisted one of Vivi’s arms, forcing her to walk towards the room.

 

It was full of suits, metal pieces everywhere, animatronic heads ready to replace the ones used. Or to be placed on any person miserable enough to end here…

Freddy stood at the door, eyeing them both with an empty smile.

Arthur kicked on the air, trying to free himself from the two robots.

He had to give Lewis his gift! Lewis birthday should not be a ghost party!

Freddy approached, his head bowing down to look at Vivi, as if laughing at her. She looked back, giving a kick to Foxy, still not letting go of her arms.

The bear picked up an empty head piece, turning around towards Arthur. He raised it upwards, above his head.

It was NOT empty. Arthur shuddered, it was full of sharp screws, metal pieces, rusty cables…

And his head would not be able to fit in there.

Freddy’s hands began to lower, ready to give Arthur a brutal and grotesque surgery.

Arthur’s eyes filled with tears, looking at Vivi in fear. She could only struggle in Foxys strong grip, fearing his death.

They both closed their eyes with a nod, not wanting to see what was coming.

Vivi heard metal screeching, and a gasp. She let out a sad cry, this was her fault, she had only wanted to help, and now…

Now…

She opened her eyes, tears falling down.

Lewis was there, fighting Freddy and Chica, pushing them away from them. Arthur was still alive, a relieved smile on his face, Bonnie holding him in place.

 

“Lewis!”

 

Lewis punched the chicken on her head, sparks flying on the dark room, the blow strong, making it not move again.

Lewis was then tackled from behind by the bear, stumbling, his hands trying to reach the robot on his back. His eyes glared at Vivi and Arthur, clearly angry.

 

“Why the hell didn't you tell me you were on a case?!” He threw the animatronic over his shoulder slamming it against a wall. “Am i not useful?!”

 

The ghost approached the fox, yanking Vivi out of its grasp, the animatronic receiving a strong kick. If it was already a little broken, now it had a nice opening on its waist.

Vivi wasted no time, launching a precise wave towards the remaining one, Bonnie flying against a wall, metal pieces falling on top of him, twitching on the floor. Arthur fell to the floor, sitting in relief.

The three of them stood there, Vivi gasping, Arthur sitting poker faced on the floor, processing he was still alive and Lewis glaring at both of them. The animatronics did not show any signal of trying to move, so Vivi spoke up.

 

“Lewis, you are the most awesome ghost of the world, we would never leave you out of our investigations!”

 

He crossed his arms, skull bowing down, looking in sadness at the floor.

 

“You did.”

 

“Its different ok? We could not tell you…”

 

“...Why?”

 

She bit her lower lip. She had to tell him the truth…

 

“Lew… Tomorrow is your birthday.”

 

He huffed, rubbing his hair.

 

“Vivi, i'm dead, i don't have a birthday anymore. I can't age…”

 

Arthur spoke, backing up Vivi.

 

“Yes, you have one dude! You have been at our side all this time have you not?! So if you say you don't want a birthday… We will only have to celebrate the time we have been together again!”

 

Lewis slumped, not wanting to argue.

 

“As you wish. I don't need whatever you are planning to buy though. Now, care to tell me what are this fucking creepy… Things?”

 

He motioned his hand to the four robots laying limp on the ground.

Vivi frowned in sadness, wondering what to do with them.

 

“Ummmm, long story. They are haunted, they kill anything they catch on the night, as you have already seen.” Arthur kicked away the head meant for him. “They want revenge on the person that killed them… So, as you can imagine, i cant do nothing to help… I don't want to exorcise them, they are only children, Lew, an exorcism is a horrible thing.”

 

Lewis nodded, he had experienced one, horrible and painful, and it wasn't even completed. He would never desire one to anyone, not even his worse enemies.

 

“So, what, leave them here to kill whatever they can?”

 

“I don't know…”

 

Arthur kneeled in front of Bonnie, leaning its head to a side, examining his mechanisms.

 

“Viv, didn't you say they were programed to roam in the nights?”

 

“Yeah, that was what the recording said.”

 

“Hmm, maybe… Maybe i can tweak them a little. So they are less active. They will still creep the fuck out of anyone working here though…”

 

Vivi beamed, coming at his side.

  
“You can?!”

 

“Yeah, they will still move, but they will be less dangerous.”

 

She hugged him, glad that they could at least do something to help everyone.

 

**6 AM**

Arthur wiped away the sweat on his forehead. Damn did this things smell bad…

He replaced Foxy’s head, all systems tweaked to only move a little each night. He hoped the next night guard was smart…

 

“All done.”

 

He stood, still wary of the animatronics. He wished this place was closed, five deads, putrid odor, awful pizza, creepy and sadistic mascots…

Vivi patted him on the back, smiling with relief.

 

“Thank you Arty, don't know what i would have done without your help.”

 

He gave a thumbs up, smirking.

 

“The next one to make a poor career choice would be dead, probably. Guys lets get out of here, this things creep me the fuck up.”

 

Lewis nodded, opening the door for them, no longer angry, but happy.

They had a deadday to celebrate.

 

**6 Day**

Vivi had bought the violin. She had it safely hidden from lewis. The four of them were now on Lewis hotel room, a big cake on the table, 21 candles lighted.

 

“Guys, really you shouldn't have bothered, i-”

 

Vivi shut him up, a finger placed on his lips.

 

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! We do whatever we want, remember?”

 

Arthur nodded solemnly, Lewis would have a party he wanted it or not.

Lewis sighed, smiling. He was grateful, his eyes filled with joy.

 

“Thanks guys.”

 

“No prob. Make a wish! The candles are going to melt!”

 

Lewis blew the candles, wish in mind.

Vivi tackled him, shaking him playfully.

 

“What did you wish, what what?!”

 

“Viv, if he tells you it won't become true.”

 

“Aaaaawww.”

 

Arthur took out a small package from his pocket, handing it to Lewis with a small smile.

 

“I hope you like it.”

 

Lewis opened it slowly, smiling back. A clock was inside, a pocket watch, made of metal, full of heart markings, a skull on the center of the circle, two magenta arrows signaling the hour. It was beautiful, Lewis noted all the small details placed.

He looked at Arthur, smile impossibly wide.

 

“Did you make it?”

 

Arthur nodded, rubbing his metal arm, nervously.

 

“Yeah, i know its not much, just a clock, i should have-”

 

He was hugged, Lewis laughing.

 

“Its awesome! Its perfect for my suit pocket! And its handmade.”

 

Arthur sighed, glad he liked it. There was more to the clock, but he would not tell him about it, yet…

It was Vivi’s turn, she kneeled, grabbing something from under the bed. Lewis raised an eyebrow, wondering how the hell did she manage to hide something there without him noticing.

A big box, heavy in his hands.

Lewis eyes widened as he opened it.

A violin. A magenta one, a heart marked on it. He looked at it in awe. It was a fucking good one, of the best quality. The strings were perfect, the wood smoot. His eyes teared up, so this is why she had been working in that awful place…

 

“Guys… Thank you so much, i-”

 

He was tackled, hugged tightly by Vivi again. They laughed, happiness filling the room.

Lewis was glad they had not listened to him…

 

 

* * *

 

 

A man was on the stage, lurking in the shadows.

He eyed carefully the three animatronics, a small laugh escaping him.

 

“Hmmm, they have messed with your systems… Not a problem… I will put you back as you were. I only have two more nights and i will leave this place. A moron called Mike will take my place. And you will give him a hard time, and to the owner, he deserves the trouble...”

 

He leaned forward, staring at the bear, a smile creeping on his face.

 

“You will never be able to catch me…”

 

With that, he jumped off the stage, returning to his office...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Maaaaaaaaaan i hate when i cant write, i could not write yesterday T_T  
> Im fucking obsessed, and im dying to write the next one...


	32. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writting this.  
> I hope you enjoy it as i did...
> 
> Oh, maybe you should read Rage and Melody again. To refresh your mind.

I have existed for a long time…

I do not remember my name anymore.

My existence has always been… Pointless. Without meaning, a wandering spirit, with little power.

One night i regained by bearings, i could hear crying. There was a powerful spirit on my surroundings. I felt compelled to come close to it.

The closer i got, the clearer my thoughts were again.

I ended up in a cave, dark, humid, scary…

I could hear a faint sobbing below, deep, were the spikes raised.

There was a boy down there, scared, clutching his own frame. I floated over, approaching slowly. The closer i got, the more the fog went away.

He was a ghost, like me…

 

I came into his field of vision. He gasped, backing himself against a spike, eyes wide in fear. I could see his corpse above, blood dripping to his feet.

 

“Don't fear. I mean no harm...”

 

He shook his head, clutching it between his now pale hands.

He was going through denial, most people did when they died. He was still trying to breath, even if he didn't need to…

His heart was beating, blue, filled with sadness.

My own heart did also, feeling his plight.

 

“What’s your name little ghost?”

 

He raised his head, looking in wonder at me, still untrusty.

 

“Le-lewis.”

 

He spoke, jolting when he heard his own voice, clearly not expecting that it echoed...

I tried to ease his thoughts, maybe i could help him, maybe he could cross to the other side, it would be the best for him...

 

“What happened to you? Why are you crying?”

 

His face contorted in despair and disbelief, fist clenching.

 

“I- I was murdered. By my own friend…”

 

And thats when i knew he would not.

I circled him, trying to calm him.

 

“You poor thing… It must have been horrible.”

 

He nodded, face deep in thought.

 

“Maybe… Maybe it was an accident… Maybe he stumbled and his hand...”

 

“Wouldn't he be here now?...”

 

Lewis eyes remained open, realisation striking him.

Arthur did murder him. And now, Vivi would not come back, her memories erased, not a trace of himself on her mind.

Tears streamed down his now glowing eyes, gaze averted from the cliff and the spikes above him.

 

“Please, stop crying.”

 

The spirit reached with a small hand, a little smile on his features.

 

“You have a great power in you, i'm surprised… I will help you. You will find him, and you will take revenge…”

 

Lewis pondered for a moment. Did he really want revenge?...

His mind worked wildly, all his life with his friends crossing his mind. Then he remembered Arthur’s wicked smile and Vivi’s horrified scream.

His appearance twisted, his face fading into a flaming skull, two narrowed eyes shining on the darkness of the cave.

 

**“Help me.”**

 

The spirit’s heart beated in content, he would stop at nothing until the ghost could rest…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis gave me a name…

Revenge.

I took it gladly, my existence now had a meaning. I tried to teach him everything i knew.

He learned fast, too fast. He was filled with anger, he didn't stop at nothing. He told me everything, everything that happened in that dreadful night. He was fueled by rancor and love.

I would make sure he reunited with Vivi.

 

He ended up surpassing everything i knew. Others came to his side, lost, just like me. He called us deadbeats.

I began to think he would no longer need me. But Lewis always listened to me, and i always stood at his side.

Anything for my master.

 

He stood proudly in front of his creation. A beating mansion, in the depths of a forest.

His voice growled, commanding.

 

**“Haunt the nearby town.”**

 

And we did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One year.

A whole year he had been waiting.

For nothing.

 

I floated over his room, coming inside.

He was on the stairs, screaming in grief. His fire engulfed the room, but it did not burn.

 

“Master…”

 

He had failed to kill the traitor, not managing to give Vivi her memories back. He screamed at me, furious, rage making his mind go crazy.

 

**“Leave!”**

 

This time i did not obey, coming closer instead.

 

“You can feel her, don't you?”

 

He looked up, eyes filled with tears. I wiped them off with my hand, smiling gently.

 

“Lewis, regain your energy, and go find her… Nothing can stop you now.”

 

The tears stopped. He stood, walking towards his coffin.

His voice came quiet, grateful.

 

“You always know how to keep me going. Revenge…”

 

The coffin closed slowly, his eyes fading to emptiness.

He had all eternity…

 

 

* * *

 

 

The mansion was left in pieces. Lewis had not managed to take revenge once again. He had gone into a furious and blind rage, every spirit in the mansion hiding, not wanting to be the focus of his fury.

The mansion laid empty, portraits blank, armors thrown around, deadbeats hiding from him.

I stood at his side, not caring if he screamed at me…

There was a bitter silence filling the now darker rooms.

 

“Lewis you-”

 

**“Silence!”**

I obeyed, fading away.

 

I woke up to the sound of doors opening. Arthur. He had come here.

I smiled, watching as Lewis cornered the bastard without him noticing in the darkness. He was dead…

 

Lewis called us, we surrounded the trembling man, angry for his crimes. He was trying to lie, trying to speak to my master.

All for nothing. He laid now broken on the ground, Lewis finally could take revenge!

But then his so called friends appeared again...

Vivi tried to stop him.

I shook my frame in disbelief, lies, only lies, lies provided by Arthur!

I held the raging dog between my claws, preventing him of intervening.

 

“He was possesed, i swear! Don't kill him, he’s not your true killer!”

 

Lies! I watched in hope, Lewis had grabbed him by his collar, flaming hand ready.

But then Arthur spoke.

 

“I really didn't mean to kill you Lewis, I really didn't. Something made me push you, taking control of me, I'm sorry! But it was still my arm who did it in the end, so in fact i DID murder you. I'm sorry, so, so sorry!”

 

Master was doubting, i could not believe what i was seeing.

After a few agonising moments, he read his mind, a magenta trace connecting both their eyes.

We all screamed, sensing Lewis distress. Now he believed, he had bought up that traitor’s twisted memories!

He forgave him…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis was feeling guilty, tomorrow he would leave with them again. He had apologised, but he had to fix everything he had done to Arthur.

There was a knock on his coffin. He opened it slowly, his eyes falling onto his dear and most trusted deadbeat. Revenge was floating there, a worried look on him.

 

“Master, why?...”

 

Lewis sighed, since the day he had died revenge had taken Arthur’s dead as a crusade…

He spoke, his voice gentle and sad.

 

“I don't want to kill him anymore…”

 

“He is lying.”

 

Lewis crossed his arms, taking all the patience on him.

 

“No. I have seen what really happened. There will be no more attempts of revenge. It's my last word. Have i been clear enough?...”

 

Revenge bowed, leaving him to rest.

 

“Clear as water, master…”

 

He left, his heart going red in anger…

Next morning he watched sadly through a window as the four of them left in that van, god only knowing when Lewis would return.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He returned. With them…

Revenge’s heart beated more red, anger flowing as the days passed.

The spirit could not believe it, Lewis was letting Arthur stay in his mansion.

If Lewis thought he would let him be as if nothing, he was wrong. Revenge would help his master, always. He had to make him see the truth…

The ghost floated above the ground, glancing down from the ceiling, Arthur was sitting on the sofa, unsuspecting.

He would make him want to leave, Lewis did not say anything about that…

 

Arthur was bored. Lewis and Vivi were on the kitchen now, making dinner. They had already solved a few cases together again. Everything seemed to be well again…

Arthur was so glad. He still felt a little guilty, but… But everything could be ok.

He stretched on the sofa, not knowing what to do to entertain himself. They should buy a tv for the living room.

He closed his eyes, resting, they would wake him up when the food was ready.

He dozed off, not noticing the shadow looming above, creeping closer with a satisfied smile.

There was a crash, making him jolt up with a yelp. A vase on top of a small table at the side of it had fallen to the ground, smashing and breaking.

Arthur got up, kneeling to examine it, facepalming when he saw it was irreparable. He had probably kicked it in his sleep, Lewis was going to be mad…

Better go for a broom, if Mystery walked over here he could get cut with the broken glass.

 

Revenge watched with glee the worried look on Arthur’s face. Now Lewis would be angry! Sure enough, the ghost floated into the room, looking around worriedly for what made the breaking noise. Lewis eyes landed in Arthur broom in hand, and then on the broken vase on the floor, his eyes narrowing.

Revenge chuckled silently, Lewis approaching with a frown.

 

“Arthur, you should be more careful!”

 

Yes!

 

“You could have cut yourself!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Uh?... No, no!

Lewis was helping him, he was not angry… This is not what Revenge had expected. His master was easy to anger, why was he laughing at Arthur’s mistakes?!

 

Lewis nodded with a small smile, glass pieces now safely removed from the floor. Arthur rubbed his metal arm, nervous.

 

“Was the vase important?”

 

“No, just decoration, like, no more worth than a five. Come on, the food is ready.”

 

Arthur smiled in relieve, glad that his recklessness had not done much damage.

They left the room, heading for the kitchen, Lewis patting his back playfully.

 

Revenge growled. Lewis was blind. So blind!

With a snarl, he floated away, already wishing to have another opportunity in which to make Arthur pay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur woke up with a yawn, getting slowly out of bed. He went to the closet, ready to put on his everyday clothes. The door of the closet opened, a puff of dust coming out. Arthur coughed, his hand waving away the dust from his eyes.

What the hell?

All his clothes were filled and covered in dust. How?...

 

“Uhhhhhhh?...”

 

He picked up a t-shirt, raising it to his eye level. He didn't have more than this ones… And he didn't want to go around in pajamas. He would have to make the laundry...

 

Just as planned… He was going for the washing machine. In minutes, everything would be chaos. Lewis could not turn a blind eye to what is going to happen!

Arthur set the washing machine, beginning to rumble.

Revenge smiled, he could hear the faint shaking of the mansion, muffled scared chirps approaching.

The room bursts in noise, a lot of deadbeats floating around the machine fangs and claws out, Arthur yelping and getting dragged away. They screamed, throwing around everything in their way, hearts beating in confusion.

Revenge flinched, he heard the familiar noise of Lewis coffin being dragged around, along with his angered scream.

 

“WHO HAS STARTED THE WASHING MACHINE?!”

 

Revenge joined his brothers, faking his nervousness. But in reality, he was having the time of his afterlife. The deadbeats were pushing Arthur in panic, portraits falling from the walls, armors getting possessed and made to run around, some getting laid around in a mess. The spirit grabbed Arthur by his shoulders, making him float on the air, some of his brethren also helping in confusion. He flailed around, scared.

 

“WOahh! No, let me go! Guys!”

 

And miss the fun? No way.

They carried him to the main hall, revenge finally dropping him with a shove. On the chandelier…

Arthur reached for it, eyes wide, preventing his fall to the ground.

All the mansion shook, the deadbeats still roaming and floating around, terrified. It lasted like that for some wonderful minutes, Arthur trembling on top of the lamp, scared of the height, revenge smiling happily.

But then Lewis managed to open the coffin, freeing himself. He roared, the deadbeats freezing in place.

 

“Enough!”

 

Every deadbeat hid, the washing machine stopped. Sure enough, Lewis came into the main hall, his eyes opening wide.

  
“How the hell have you ended on there?!”

 

Arthur opened his eyes, looking down poker faced.

 

“... Help?”

 

Lewis floated over, grabbing him and making him get down, Arthur panicking a little still.

They stepped on the floor, Arthur letting out a sigh, Lewis tapping his finger on his arm in frustration.

He took a breath, his voice roaring in all the mansion.

 

“DEADBEATS!”

 

They all obeyed, coming out from their hiding places, floating into the main hall, small sad chirps escaping them. Revenge stood in front of Lewis, trying to hide his contempt.

Lewis narrowed his eyes, looking down to all of them, angry.

 

“How can you be scared of that thing?! Who put Arthur up there?!”

 

The three other deadbeats that had helped revenge raised their small hands, hearts beating slowly in shame.

Lewis growled, continuing to scold them.

 

“You better fix this mess, now! I better see you all working around like there is no tomorrow! You-!”

 

“Lew, stop being a grumpy ghost.”

 

He turned around, Vivi standing there with a broom in hand.

 

“Vivi, please don't interrupt me. They have to learn a lesson!”

 

“They were only scared.”

 

“And that gives the an excuse to wreck my mansion, every time we put the washing machine?”

 

Arthur raised his hand, smiling nervously.

 

“Ermm, my bad. I started it…”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

 

“Does not matter Arthur! I did not tell you about it. Its them who should control themselves and are at fault.”

 

Revenge controlled his anger. Lewis blaming his own family instead of the one that had triggered all this…

 

“Now, get to work! Vivi give me that broom, you are not helping. And don't make puppy eyes. No, it will not work….”

 

The deadbeats scattered around, beginning their work, grabbing brooms and fallen paintings, filled with sadness.

Revenge clenched his fangs. He had harmed his brethren trying to help Lewis, he had failed… But he would not surrender.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The violin.

Lewis trusty violin…

The one he used to vent out his emotions and fears. There, laying on its box, Lewis roaming in the mansion, finally helping them fix it up, leaving his room unguarded.

Revenge looked down to the instrument in sadness. Was he really going to do this? Could he really harm something Lewis cared for? If he broke the violin and hid it in Arthur’s room…

But it was Lewis violin…

No. He must. He must make Arthur go away. He must protect his master. He must do this, for Lewis own good.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

With that, he bit down onto it, the instrument shattering into two pieces, broken and never to be fixed. His heart turned blue, sadness filling it.

He bolted up, he could hear Lewis heavy footsteps, far, in the near corridor, he would be here in a minute.

He reached for the broken instrument, floating out of the room before Lewis could see him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur placed the glasses in Mystery’s snout with a smile, receiving a grateful bark.

 

“There we go! Much better, isn't it?”

 

Mystery licked him, grateful, Arthur ruffling his fur.

 

“I'm going to see if i can pull up together an armor again ok?”

 

He got up, leaving Mystery to walk around. He was near his bedroom, an armor laying in pieces on the corridor.

Arthur frowned, questioning himself how this thing should be put. He tried to fix it up, only to fall again to the floor, leaving him baffled. After half an hour, of angry huffs and curses, the armor was finally standing again. Not straight, helmet leaning to a side, arms in a weird angle, but standing. It was something, right?

He walked over his room, tired, the armor had fallen on top of him in his efforts of fixing it…

He would take a nap and continue cleaning later.

He raised the bed blankets, intending to get inside. But he froze in place instead.

Lewis violin. In his bed, broken, torn apart. In his room.

His brain did not react immediately, confused by the violin’s presence, not understanding why it was there.

Then he began to freak out. This was Lewis violin, his violin, the one he had always played in life and he sometimes could hear on the nights in this mansion. Why was it broken?! Why was it here?! It wasn't before! He had heard it been played today!

He raised his hands to his head, worried sick. He did not break it, didn't he?! No, he didnt. Then why?...

His thoughts were interrupted, he had left the door open, a deadbeat floating out in the corridor. It gave a loud chirp, making Arthur turn around. The deadbeat was looking at the broken instrument in confusion. Arthur stood there, nervous and also confused. Then the ghost’s face twisted in shock, its eyes filled with anger, blaming Arthur.

He raised his hand, trying to explain, but the spirit had flown off, intending of telling Lewis.

 

“Wait!”

 

Arthur could do nothing as he was left alone in his room, the violin laying broken on the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I left it here. Where i have put it?”

 

Lewis was pacing around on his room, trying to find his violin. When he had entered he had seen the box open, the instrument no longer there. Revenge stood in the middle of the room, trying to calm him.

 

“Master, dont worry, im sure its somewhere…”

 

“Yes, but its still nowhere to be seen, i haven't taken it outside my room.”

 

The door opened with a bang, a small deadbeat floating with hurry, chirping loudly for Lewis attention.

Lewis listened to its frenetic chirping, eyes widening first, only to narrow slowly.

 

“He what?... No, you must be wrong. He would not do such a thing.”

 

Revenge coughed, wanting to give his two cents.

 

“Maybe he grew tired of your plays in the middle of the night… Maybe he doesn't appreciate your talent, and in an impulse of envy…”

 

Lewis growled, glaring at his minion.

 

“He did not. I'm going to ask him myself and find out what happened.”

 

Lewis floated out, ignoring revenge. He was already almost at Arthur’s door, someone running out of it and colliding with Lewis with a yelp. Arthur was now sitting on the floor, looking up at Lewis, his face twisted in worry.

The ghost glanced inside the room, his eyes widening. There was the violin, broken. He floated over it, grasping it in his hands. It was irreparable…

Arthur stood on the doorframe, scared to speak.

 

“Lewis i-”

 

Lewis turned around to face him, eyes narrowed.

 

“You did this?...”

 

Arthur trembled, Lewis voice empty of emotion.

 

“No, I- I would never!”

 

That was enough for him. He approached Arthur, violin in his hands. Arthur flinched a little, expecting him to be angry and scream at him. Lewis spoke, calmly, not blaming him.

 

“What happened?”

 

Arthur didn't know himself, he had no clue either.

 

“I don't know. I found it like that on the bed.”

 

Revenge had followed Lewis, now glaring down to Arthur, not being able to contain his disdain for him.

 

“You lie, you have been found red handed! Why would the violin be broken on your room?”

 

Arthur flinched, not expecting a deadbeat  to speak, much less this harshly, fangs showing.

He could only raise his hands, repeating his only knowledge.

 

“It was already broken when i found it here! I didn't-!”

 

“Enough.”

 

Lewis spoke, coming in between the two, looking at revenge’s glowing eyes.

 

“He is not lying. I don't know what happened, but i will find out. You wouldn't have anything to do with this, don't you, revenge?...”

 

The spirit huffed, offended by Lewis accusation.

 

“I would never, master! After all this time of loyal service you dare think i would mean you any harm?! I only wish the best for you!”

 

Lewis eyed him carefully, knowing perfectly about his hate for Arthur. They stood for a few seconds, neither looking away, Arthur behind Lewis, worried that one or both of them would scream at him. Lewis broke the silence, face serious.

 

“Very well. Return to your services, as you say. I want this mansion clean already…”

 

The deadbeat bowed, containing a growl between his teeth. He floated away, not before giving Arthur a glare when Lewis turned around.

Arthur looked up at Lewis, unnerved. Lewis just smiled a little, showing that he didn't think he did this.

 

“Maybe a deadbeat broke it between all the chaos… Its nothing.”

 

Arthur frowned, that WAS something, a very important thing to Lewis.

 

“Can it be fixed?...”

 

“Maybe, come on Arthur, dont worry.”

 

Lewis walked away, hiding his sadness and his beating blue heart from Arthur’s view, leaving him there, frowning in worry in his room. He went to his own room, leaving the broken violin in the box. He got into his coffin, no longer having a way to relieve his emotions.

Two eyes watched him rest, glowing on the darkness with anger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The deadbeats floated around in the middle of the night, worried, chirping at each other, discussing the last events. Lewis was sad, so they were sad. But master believed they broke his violin, it was not true. They were confused, Arthur did not break it, they didn't either. Who did?...

Revenge stood on the middle of them, voicing his believes.

 

“Isn't it obvious? His so called friend has…”

 

They all frowned, not thinking so. They didn't hate Arthur anymore. Lewis and themselves knew what really he had to go through, he wasn't a bad guy.

Revenge looked around, all of his brothers were staring at him in question, not believing his words.

Everyone was leaving his side. First Lewis, now them…

Fine. He could do this alone. He would help everybody! If he had to play the bad guy, he would!

He floated away, his heart growing in size, impossibly red, as blood.

He ended up in front of Arthur’s room again. His eyes roamed in the room. He was sleeping soundly in bed, his face peaceful. How dare he… How dare he sleep like this meanwhile Lewis could not?!

He reached with a claw, brushing his forehead. Arthur’s expression changed, a frown slowly creeping on it. He mumbled in his sleep, turning around restlessly, a nightmare now in his dreams. Revenge clasped his claws together, enjoying the moment. He could spend all the night watching him trash inside the bed in fear. But he had work to do…

His eyes wandered to the bedside table, smiling at what was on top of it. His metal arm. He had stolen Lewis life, he did not deserve to replace his limb. For Lewis could not fix his death.

He laughed silently, reaching for the arm. He would leave it somewhere, where Arthur would never look…

 

Where the hell did he put it?

He always takes it off to sleep and places it on the bedside table! He looked under the bed, where his toolbox was. He does not remember having tweaked it recently… It was not under the bed. He tried recoiling, but to his dismay, he was stuck under it, the space to small.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He laid there struggling for some minutes, cursing his luck. Vivi eventually woke up, walking on the corridor. She heard him curse, making her look, the door open. She stood there awkwardly, Arthur not able to see her there, still kicking his legs and only arm around.

 

“What are you doing under there?...”

 

“...Viv?”

 

She went to his side, pushing a little the bed, giving him some space to move. He did, crawling backwards, free at last.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Nothing. Has your arm rolled down the bed again?”

 

She kneeled, looking for it. Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

 

“No, it's not there. I don't know where it is. It has just… Vanished. And i don't remember taking it out in the van or anywhere else.”

 

“That thing can't disappear like that.”

 

Arthur shrugged, not knowing what to say.

 

“It has.”

 

Vivi pondered, wondering if maybe Mystery was pulling a prank on him. She doubted it, Arthur’s arm was something very important for him, they would never do such a thing like this…

Arthur sighed, with a small smile.

 

“I'm going to see if i can find it. Don't worry Viv, it will appear somewhere.”

 

He left the room, heading for the living room, maybe he left it on the sofa?...

Vivi frowned, worried for him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hours searching, without finding any trace of it. It was not in the van, not in his room, Mystery had not taken it, it wasn't in any room of the mansion! Lewis had picked on his nervousness, he had tried to hide it, but he could not hide anything from him.

The ghost was now eyeing him carefully on the living room, noticing the absence of the arm.

 

“Arthur? Where is your arm?”

 

Great. He turned around waving a hand at him, trying to avoid making him worry.

 

“I have probably left it somewhere, i can't remember where. I will find it myself, ok?”

 

Lewis pondered, eyes wandering to the corridor. To many things had happened to Arthur recently. Too many, maybe he was a magnet for trouble, or had bad luck… But this was not normal. Lewis was not dumb, someone broke that vase, someone threw him on top of the chandelier, someone tried to frame him with the violin, someone stole his arm.

And he knew who. His eyes narrowed, fists clenching.

 

“I'm going to find your arm Arthur, just a minute.”

 

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but five deadbeats floated into the room at Lewis wave of a hand, making him jolt in surprise. Lewis spoke firmly and blatantly.

 

“Search his arm, don't leave any corner, corridor or room unsearched. Move it.”

 

They nodded quickly, floating away, their chirps alerting every deadbeat on the mansion to follow. Arthur stood there baffled, Lewis walking away without any other word said.

He had to talk seriously with revenge… This had gone too far.

 

Revenge was on his room, not searching like the others did.

Lewis approached him, looking down to his eyes, voice roaring.

 

“Where is the arm?”

 

Revenge only blinked, leaning his head to a side.

 

“Master, with all my respects, how could i know? Are you really accusing me of stealing? He has probably lost it somewhere, he is reckless like that…”

 

“You have always have had a grudge against him.”

 

Revenge laughed, never averting his gaze from Lewis, unfazed.

 

“As you did… Not long ago.”

 

They glared at each other, neither surrendering in their beliefs. As much as Lewis knew he was guilty, he could not prove it, yet. A part of Lewis wanted to believe in his innocence, to trust him. Revenge had always been there in his low moments, he had teached him everything, he had relieved his loneliness. He had been the first deadbeat to come to his aid…

 

Another deadbeat floated into the room, Lewis own room not being excluded from the search. Lewis noted a faint change of demeanor on Revenge, now floating more unevenly, as if he didn't want the other spirit to be here.

Lewis was good at reading the atmosphere. He standed at his full height, watching as the ghost floated around the room, looking everywhere for the arm. The small deadbeat came close to the coffin, Revenge suddenly growling at him. Sure enough, his brother stopped, intimidated.

Lewis raised an eyebrow.

 

“Is my coffin suddenly off limits, revenge?...”

 

“No one should never approach your resting place!”

 

“What about myself?...”

 

Lewis walked over it, a sarcastic smile on his face, his gaze never leaving him.

Revenge trembled as Lewis moved the coffin to a side, something shining on the darkness behind it.

The arm.

The room grew silent, Lewis clenching his fists.

 

“Care to explain?...”

 

The spirit growled, fed up with his master’s blindness. He screamed, red heart twisting and deforming.

 

“You are blind! Have you forgotten what he did to you?! Master, he killed you!”

 

Lewis screamed back, angry, flames growing.

 

“I will never forget! But i forgave!”

 

“I will never forgive! I will stop at nothing until he pays! I will avenge you!”

 

Lewis voice grew quieter, eyes closing.

 

“Then, leave. I don't need your help anymore. I don't need to be avenged. I don't need you, Revenge. Leave.”

 

The deadbeat’s heart cracked, hearing his words. He was banishing him. He was rejecting him. He no longer had a master… After all he had done for this ghost.

He floated away, leaving. No words said.

Even then, he did not hate Lewis…

 

Lewis watched as he left, fading away from the mansion. He had no choice…

He picked the arm, it was not broken. He had to give it back to Arthur.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alone. He was alone. He was blind, blind! He had only helped, he had only wanted to help. Revenge could feel his thoughts become more wild, uncontrolled. Without the influence of a powerful ghost, he was a rogue spirit, slowly becoming more animalistic and irrational.

Who was he anymore? Did he have a meaning? He… He had one. He must protect Lewis. Lewis. Protect. Save. Murderer. Liar. Arthur. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur…

KILL.

 

Outside the mansion a spirit twisted, shaking. Its claws grew impossibly larger, frame now black, growing in size, eyes enlarging, glowing like the moon, fangs sharp as knives. He did not resemble a deadbeat anymore, not tied to Lewis influence. He had a wish of his own, following it without reason.

Revenge.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur placed the arm, glad Lewis had found it. He looked at him, a grateful smile on his face.

 

“Thank you. Where was it?”

 

Lewis fumbled with his hands, not sure if telling him that one of his minions had hidden it, because it held a grudge on him.

 

“Uhmmm-”

 

He did not have time to come up with an excuse. The ground trembled, hard, shaking the very foundations of the mansion. Arthur fell to the floor with a yelp, Lewis stumbling, floating up to not fall as well. His eyes widened in confusion, what was happening?

A roar came from the front doors, Lewis could hear them breaking down, wood cracking and bending. He floated out of the room, flying to the main hall.

He stood there deadpanned.

A big ghostly creature was crawling inside, claws scratching the floor, roaring in anger.

Lewis eyes fell onto the thing’s deformed red heart.

Revenge.

He had gotten already inside, breaking everything on its way. Lewis flew forward, fire raising to stop him. But he was pushed aside, slammed against a wall with a claw. Revenge left him there, trying to stand, already advancing through the corridors, heading for something specific…

Arthur.

Vivi and Mystery had gotten out of their room, now looking with wide eyes the huge creature crawling their way. Lewis screamed, slight fear on his voice.

 

“Don't let him get to Arthur!”

 

Vivi readied her hands, not questioning what this thing was. Mystery growled, transforming. Revenge’s eyes landed on the dog, a trace of recognition on them. Then they narrowed, hate filling them. The ghost launched itself at them, not recognising Vivi, only knowing that Mystery was a menace to his objective.

Vivi outstretched her hand, a wave of her spell colliding with him. But it did nothing, only making him more furious. A big claw slammed itself on her, pushing her against the corridor’s wall, Mystery jumping away, dodging it by a very small distance. He growled, raging, seeing the ghost attacking Vivi, now unconscious on the floor. Both of them tackled each other, exchanging bites and swipes, like last time. Lewis was at their side once again, trying to hit Revenge. The creature, even if it was big, moved quickly, any rare hit that managed to land not doing any damage.

He finally managed to land a strong hit on the dog, sending it flying towards the hall, slamming and rolling around the floor. Lewis shook his head as Mystery returned to his dog appearance, not getting up.

And then to make the situation worse, Arthur stumbled out of the living room, eyes trailing to Vivi in worry.

 

“Arthur, run!”

 

He looked up, now seeing the big spirit on the corridor, being held up by Lewis, who was struggling with great effort to keep it at bay.

 

“What is that thing?!”

 

“Something that is going to leave you in shreds if you don't fucking RUN!”

 

Arthur did as told, letting out a high scream when Lewis was pushed to a side, the ghost howling impossibly loud, reaching with a claw for him. He dodged it by little, claws scratching where his feet land by just a second of difference.

Lewis pulled at the ghost, feet outstretched and brushing against the floor, trying to slow him down.

Arthur ran, jumping up in the air every time a claw landed at his feet. Why was this thing trying to kill him?!

The mansion was in chaos, paintings hiding into their canvases, armors getting thrown around by the creature, Lewis fire engulfing everything in hopes of stopping it.

 

They eventually reached a dead end. Arthur came face to face to wall, the corridor ending, two doors at each side. But they leaded to two rooms, also providing a deadly trap.

Arthur turned around, backing up against the wall. Revenge’s mouth opened with a sick smile, his pace slowing, leaning closely, fangs almost scratching his orange vest.

 

“FINALLY.”

 

A claw grabbed Arthur, raising him to his eye level. He was frozen in fear, not understanding why this thing would want to do this. Lewis tried to reach Arthur, but the other claw slammed him face first onto the ground, keeping him there, growling.

 

“NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY. PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!”

 

“Revenge! Please stop! Stop!”

 

“NEVER.”

 

Its mouth opened, ready to bite down onto Arthur.

Just as his jaws were fully agape, something slammed hard onto its body, claws opening and releasing them. Lewis stood quickly, looking for what had managed to push Revenge away from them. A flooding wave of deadbeats were attacking him, clawing and biting, screeching in determination, angry with their brother. The big ghost roared, defending himself with its big claws. But they were too many.

Lewis huffed, ready to counterattack. He barreled into it, aiding his deadbeats. The fire finally damaged it, the attacks not ceasing, too intense and continuous to handle. He roared in pain, eyes widening in despair, still fixed on the trembling figure ahead, his target.

They were submitting him, angry growls echoing all around. Lewis raised his head. He could hear chanting, Vivi’s voice. He looked behind the ghost, and sure enough, Vivi was there, hands raised with an exorcism.

So it had to be this way…

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

As Lewis shed a tear, Revenge roared, the spell making him fade away, Vivi banishing him.

They released their hold on him, no longer needed, all of them watching as he disappeared. He only said one more word before nothing was left of him.

 

“Lewis…”

 

The mansion grew silent, no one daring to break it.

The deadbeats made the first move, chirping in sadness, circling Lewis, wondering why things have had to end this way.

Arthur approached them, confused.

 

“What was that?...”

 

Lewis gave a bitter laugh, looking at him in sadness.

 

“That… Was another mistake of mine.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They sat in the living room, tired, Lewis clutching his face in his hands. Mystery was now resting on Vivi’s lap, a blanket on top of him.

 

“So… You named your first deadbeat… Revenge?”

 

Lewis nodded, he had explained to Arthur what that creature was. He deserved to know, he had given it his motivation after all…

Arthur crossed his arms, deep in thought.

 

“I can understand why he was so angry at me... I mean, i really killed you. And you were his most important thing.”

 

“That does not excuse him. I forgave you. All the other deadbeats have understood, why not him?”

 

Vivi caressed Mystery’s fur, thinking.

 

“He is gone now. He maybe had meant good for you, but he has tried to kill him. You warned him a lot of times.”

 

“Yes, he would not listen to me.”

 

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, only to be glared by Lewis.

 

“Don't dare say a word if you are going to apologise…”

 

“How did you-?”

 

“You are easy to read.”

 

They all sat in silence, their minds over thinking what had happened.

The deadbeats stood at the door, glancing between each other. They nodded, two of them flying away.

When they returned, they did with a big blanket. They went to their side, enveloping the four of them inside of it. Lewis smiled slightly, hugging his friends, glad to have them at his side, Arthur frowning with guilt.

The deadbeats chirped, trying to cheer them up, nudging Arthur and Vivi playfully, trying to make Lewis forget.

But he would not.

He would never forget the one who reached for him when he was at his lowest…


	33. Energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant get over the fact that the villain of Mystery skulls is Arthur's hand...  
> I cant, just imagine it crawling around!  
> It has a fucking eye on its palm!

“Robert, look at that…”

 

Robert got down from the car, his companion pointing a finger to the factory ahead. It had been abandoned for years. Not a single soul on there. But now, it was lighted, the rumble of the machines inside roaring loudly. They had been called to check it out, and hopefully fix whatever circuit made it work again… In all of Robert’s life he had not seen such a thing.

 

They got inside, tools and lanterns ready.

The machines and metal floors creaked, sparks and broken cables everywhere, lightning the dark corridors.

 

“We have to reach the generator, i can hear it working. I sounds like its going to explode…”

 

“Yeah, we better shut this thing before makes all the town go off... Come on.”

 

They could not hear their own footsteps, all the building screeching, metal rusted, electricity flowing everywhere. Robert glanced nervously the engines surrounding everything, if they touched them they could die roasted…

They roamed, the place like a labyrinth. The closer they got to the electricity generator, the more the electricity flew through the metal walls and floors. They had to take shortcuts to avoid it, to not step on it.

Finally, they reached it. The generator was huge, raising in the middle of the room, rumbling like a beast, shaking on its groundings. Robert looked up to it. This was not normal.

His partner, Connor, approached it, heading for its engines, hand nearing them.

 

“I think we just need to reverse some cables in the control room, then maybe-”

 

He could not finish the sentence, a strong pang echoing in the room, light blinding Robert for a moment.

When he opened his eyes, Connor was on the floor, twisting around, eyes wide. He had been electrocuted, dead, only moving because of the electricity flowing now in his body.

 

“Connor! Oh my god!”

 

He tried to come close, but the generator roared, making him halt in fear. It was not a mechanical growl, it was animalistic, like a voice, an angered scream.

He stood there, shaking. Electricity was coming out of it, as if it had its own mind and will. It began to form a silhouette, like a human figure. But it was deformed, like a lightning, energy forming claws, a mouth full of electric fangs, two big glowing eyes staring at him. It was tall, now fully standing in its two extremities made of sparks, arms outstretched towards him. The roar came again, high pitched, distorted, full of loath, sounding like an electric spark.

 

**“COME HERE AND JOIN YOUR STUPID FRIEND!”**

 

Robert would not stand there as this thing reached for him… With a sharp turn, he ran away. He screamed, the cables laying around on the walls and floors moving, trying to grasp him. The creature was not following him, but everything around him was bursting in sparks, the electric flow seeming to follow him. He screamed loudly, dodging everything.

He could see the exit!

As a big cable brushed his shoulder, he jumped, colliding with the doors.

He made it.

He turned around slowly, another loud roar coming from inside.

This… This was indeed out of his everyday tasks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis followed the mayor into the room. There was a man waiting sitting in front of a table, a candle on top of it, the whole town out of energy and in darkness. The man was shaking, eyes wide, hands clasped together and trembling, his frame rocking slightly on the chair. His hair was pointed, messy.

Lewis thanked the mayor, telling him to leave them both alone.

The ghost sat slowly and calmly in front of the man, wanting to hear from him what happened inside that factory.

 

“Sir, my name is Lewis. I am here to help, if you tell me what happened in there…”

 

The man looked up, eyeing him like he was not there, as if still seeing another thing.

 

“There… There is something in that factory. I don't know what it is, but it has killed Connor! I don't-!”

 

He stopped, unable to speak anymore. Lewis eyes narrowed in worry, trying to figure exactly what roamed in there.

 

“Don't force yourself. There is time to-”

 

“No! That thing is sucking all the energy in there! If we don't do anything now, the town is sure to explode or something!”

 

Lewis raised his hands, trying to calm him down.

 

“Sir, please, don't scream. Me and my friends will take care of it.”

 

The man shook his head, laughing at him, not amused.

 

“You don't know what that thing is! You will die! It's a monster!”

 

Lewis contained a small sad laugh, he could not die...

He would not get much information from this man. He stood, leaving him there, knowing that the conversation was pointless, he was having a breakdown.

 

Outside the others were conversing with the mayor, also collecting information, like where the factory was located.

Lewis coughed, picking their attention.

 

“He is too scared, its better that he rests and regains himself.” He looked at the mayor with a small smile. “Don't worry sir, we will solve this.”

 

“I hope so, we don't have lights and nothing works. It does not help that Robert has gone crazy…”

 

Vivi frowned, that man was not crazy. There was something there indeed, and its was not friendly…

Arthur stood from the chair he was sitting on, glancing at the rest of the gang with a frown.

 

“So, ready?...”

 

Lewis and Vivi nodded slowly, worried by the knowledge that someone had already died because of the thing lurking inside the factory.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don't think this is a good idea.”

 

Arthur eyed the building nervously. He could hear the machines, he didn't like it. By the noises they were making, they should not be working, they sounded broken. But they were turned on, by what he wondered.

As always, Vivi crossed her arms, giving him a look.

 

“You always say that Arthur. Come on guys.”

 

Yes, it was never a good idea, but they always went ahead…

Lewis opened the metallic doors, Mystery lowering his ears, annoyed by all the noise. They didn't need that Lewis lighted the place with his fire. There was already enough, sparks and broken cables everywhere, the shiny surface of the walls and floors reflecting it all around, shadows flickering.

Arthur looked at all the machines on the rooms and corridors. They were broken indeed, pieces scattered all around, malfunctioning, rumbling loudly, walls and metallic floors falling apart, holes everywhere, the cables coming out of them. All the time he had spent in kingsmen had taught him a lot, and this place should not be working. It could not. But it did…

 

They went deeper into the depths of the factory, Mystery growling, eyeing the walls carefully. That was enough to put the other three on edge, glancing everywhere for the creature.

Vivi wondered if the haunting was caused by a ghost. In that case, she could always exorcise it.

 

They trailed on, nothing jumping onto them yet. they arrived into the generator room, the thing working wildly, harvesting energy, keeping the place running. Their eyes landed on the body at its feet, Mystery poking it with his nose, checking if he lived.

 

“Is he?...”

 

He looked up, shaking his snout in negation at Vivi, eyes sad.

Arthur frowned, this thing could not be shutted off from here. There was a control room somewhere, where this generator could be controlled. He trailed a little away, looking around for any clue of where it could be.

Meanwhile, Lewis had approached the generator, glaring at it. It was flowing with electricity, dangerous, but not for him. So, with an angry huff, he pulled the lever that said shut off, hoping it would work.

Arthur turned around, seeing him from the corner of his eye.

 

“Lewis not yet!”

 

It was not a good idea… And Arthur had spoken too late.

The ground rumbled, a roar escaping the generator. Everything shook, metal from the ceiling falling, cables twisting, sparks appearing all around. Arthur had been standing near an adjacent corridor, a big metal piece beginning to detach from the ceiling. His eyes widened, realising it would fall on top of him. He jumped out of the way, getting separated from the rest.

Meanwhile, Lewis was shielding Vivi and Mystery from the sparks flying everywhere from the machine, too close to them. A figure was appearing in front of them, formed by the electricity. Now two eyes were looking down to them, questioning. Lewis stood in between, arms raised to protect Vivi.

She eyed it carefully, her eyes narrowing in worry.

 

“Lew… This is not a ghost.... It's a demon.”

 

The demon laughed, surprised, stretching his long arms to his sides.

 

**“What a clever girl! Most people don't know the difference! But i digress, were you trying to shut my generator, by any chance?...”**

 

Arthur tried to move the big obstacle, without succeeding. He could see through a small crack on it, there was a thing circling his friends, and he knew perfectly that if it touched Vivi and Mystery they would fall roasted. That thing was made of at least enough bolts to kill an elephant…

The demon laughed, his mouth twisting into a deformed grin.

 

 **“Hmm, it doesn't really matter if you have… That lever won't do anything all by itself. You don't have any idea of how to shut my generator down. This guy here on the other hand... “** It poked the corpse with one of its sharp fingers, the body jolting around in shock, reacting to the demons high voltage. **“He knew how to, and now he is dead! So i'm going to have fun with you, you are not a menace!”**

Lewis rolled his eyes tiredly. Why demons were so obsessed with being entertained?!

He looked back at Vivi and Mystery, worried.

 

“Vivi how do we end this thing?!”

 

“He is bound to the generator! We-!”

 

She could not finish, the demon placed a claw on the floor, making them step away with a yelp and a bark, the electricity flowing closely to their feet on the floor.

Lewis barreled against the demon, fist ready to slam. To his dismay, it flew right through him, the demon’s lightning form surrounding it. Lewis could feel the electricity, flowing through his ghostly form. It did not hurt him, but he could feel weaker, for it was a demon who he was dealing with.

 

**“Ahhhh, we can't hurt each other… Say, do the girl and little dog like to dance?!”**

 

Lewis eyes opened wide in fear. The floor shook once again, making Vivi and Mystery jump away to not end up dead. The demon laughed, making the energy follow them slowly, forcing them to step away towards another corridor.

Lewis tried to reach them, but he was blocked, held by the monster’s claws, able to apply physical force.

 

####  **“Where do you think you are going? Let them have a walk~”**

 

Lewis could only struggle wildly as Vivi and Mystery ran, the floors filled with promise of certain death.

 

Arthur ceased to pull, unable to move the metal. He feared for their safety. His head began to work wildly, searching for a way to help them. The demon didn't know he was here, he had not seen him…

He stood, beginning to run. He had to find the control room! He had to stop that generator!

 

Vivi screamed, dodging a cable that had fallen from the ceiling, moving like a snake towards her. Mystery barked, pushing her a little forward, the deadly current almost touching their feet.

 

“I fucking hate demons!”

 

“Me too Vivi, but keep running!”

 

What the hell they were supposed to do?! How could they shut down that thing?!

  


Arthur found the room after a few agonizing minutes. The only problem? The corridor leading to the control room was full of cables, sparks everywhere on the floor. One step there and he is a goner. He gulped, he had to get there, no matter how. He looked to the ceiling above, there was a small metal piece hanging from it, just on the middle of the ceiling.

He prepared himself, with a stance ready to jump forward.

With a huff, he leaped, grasping tightly the metal bar, letting him hanging there. He looked down, gulping seeing how close to death he was right now. But he shook away the thought, he had to reach that room!

He growled, beginning to swing himself, trying to gain some kind of drive, not wanting to land too close to the cables.

He closed his eyes, jumping once again, praying he would fall in a safe distance. He stopped the fall with his hands, laying there for a few seconds, scared he would get electrocuted. He didn't.

He laughed crazily in relief, letting himself sit for a moment, gasping.

 

Lewis screamed, trying to get away from him, the demon not letting go.

He had to help Vivi! What if Arthur was also being chased?!

He struggled wildly, throwing punches and kicks, fire colliding with sparks, melting together.

 

“Let me go you fucking-!”

 

**“Ah ah ah, why?... Look at what nice fireworks we are making together! I'm having a blast!”**

 

The demon made him swirl around, cables tangling him, holding him down. Lewis was getting weaker, the beast too strong for him. He was alone to fend for himself, Vivi and Mystery having to back away, Arthur nowhere to be seen. Maybe this had been a really bad idea indeed…

 

Arthur looked at the panel inside the room, everything a mess, engines and gears rotating at a dangerous speed. He analyzed over all the levers, buttons and cables. Everything was tangled together, seeming to be going to implode at any moment. He reached for the first level, lowering it. He let out a sigh, it had been a good move, a led lighted now on the panel. He grabbed two cables that should be together, looking at them in worry. This was going to take a lot of time… And he didn't have much.

 

Vivi’s eyes widened, the cables on the walls were crawling out of their holes, creeping closer, tying together. Mystery bit at them, trying to make them go away. He was only shoved away, now a snake figure standing on the corridor, made of wires. It hissed like one, thanks to the tension flowing inside of it, its clandestine head deathly, but not with venom…

She looked frantically around, searching for an escape from it. The was a ladder on her right, this thing could not climb, right?

 

“Mystery, climb on my back!”

 

He obeyed with a bark, not questioning her. She jumped to the ladder, beginning to climb up. She smirked, the snake circling it, not following.

 

“Ha! Catch us now if you can!”

 

It could. It began to tangle on the ladder, slowly making its way upwards, towards them.

Well, fuck.

 

“Climb, climb!”

 

“What do you think i'm doing?!”

 

They reached the top, now they were standing on a metallic platform, leading forward. They could see the floors below, the cables almost at the top of the stairs.

They could only run forward…

 

Lewis managed to free one of his hands, tearing the cable into two. The demon was waltzing around him, leaning his head to a side.

 

“ **Your friend and your pet are not very clever after all. They have been running around in circles, and if i'm correct… They should be here in three, two-”** Hurried footsteps echoed above, on the platform leading to the top of the generator. **“One.”**

 

There was Vivi, coming to a halt, the platform ending abruptly, broken, the floor below still bursting in shock waves. Vivi and Mystery turned around, the wires slowly coming closer, no escape possible.

Lewis screamed, glaring at the demon.

 

“Don't you dare push them down!”

 

It laughed, leaning its head upwards, the tall platform shaking with the weight of its three occupants.

 

**“Not yet. I don't want to end the fun so soon…”**

 

The demon clenched a claw, the snake tangling itself on the platform, bending it slowly downwards with its force. Vivi looked down at Lewis, grasping tightly the platform, not wanting to fall down.

 

“Lew!”

 

Lew roared, trying to break more cables, desperately fighting for Vivi.

There was a sudden beeping noise, coming from the generator, a small light bulb flickering. The demon jolted, turning around in panic. Someone had turned on the safety system, now anybody who lowered that lever… The generator could be turned off.

Lewis noted the nervousness on the demon, following his eyes. Whatever that light meant, the demon did not like it, beginning to growl.

 

 **“Who turned on the safety system?!”** He leaned close to Lewis face, voice demanding. **“How?!”**

 

Lewis glared back at him, defiant. The demon waved his claws, the platform bending more, Vivi and Mystery holding tightly on it.

 

**“Maybe i should just make all this place explode… I don't know how you made it, but you are not going to shut it down. You can't! Move an inch and your friends will fall… So, you are going to have to be a good ghost and sit down, don't you?”**

Another voice answered for him, coming from behind the huge machine.

 

“Maybe i could lend him a hand…”

 

Arthur had sneaked around the machine, metal hand nearing the lever, he was standing far from where the floor was bursting in sparks, at a safe distance.

The demon stood baffled, not expecting a fourth person, much less one nearing dangerously close the lever that could trigger his demise.

But then the demon burst on laughing, pointing a sharp finger at him.

 

**“Go ahead! Pull the lever down! You will end up dead, electrocuted! Can't you see the current flowing on it?! Only this ghost could manage to stand it!”**

 

Arthur shrugged with a smirk, hand lowering towards the lever, uncaring.

He just said one more word before he pulled it down.

 

“Nah.”

 

“Arthur no!”

 

Lewis screamed at him, he would end up roasted in place!

But it was too late. Arthur’s hand had grasped it already, current flowing wildly through his now shaking metal arm, lever pulled down.

The generator stopped working, electricity disappearing slowly, the demon screaming in fear and anger. It began to thrash around, pangs of light and sparks flying around him, his source of power gone. Lewis was free at last, the cables now too weak to keep him in place. The ghost roared, approaching the weak demon, furious, believing Arthur was now dead, unable to see him between all the sparks and blinding light.

He cornered the demon around with his fire, flaming fists slamming him to the ground. He pinned it down, not letting him escape. He kept on slamming his fists, enraged, the demon dying by the fire and the lack of power source, agonizing screeching echoing in the big room.

Lewis kept on roaring even when the demon was no more, darkness enveloping everything. He just sat there, clenching his fists, punching at the floor, until a voice spoke up.

 

“Woah, Lewis, you are going to break everything, no need to keep on punching the floor…”

 

Arthur? Lewis raised a flaming hand towards the voice, illuminating the room. Arthur was standing there, still alive, metal arm limp and smoke coming out of it, eyebrows raised in question at Lewis.

Lewis was dumbstruck, how? How had he not died electrocuted?

 

“Arthur, you should be dead!”

 

Arthur laughed, crossing his arm.

 

“Rude.”

 

“No! I mean, how the hell?...”

 

Arthur pointed a finger to where metal arm met skin, raising an eyebrow.

 

“If you mean how i could have handled all that deadly current… My arm has a small battery to function. Dude, if i hadn't designed it to be aislant to the current with rubber and other materials, i would probably be shocked all the time.”

 

He tried to move the arm, only for it to fall, not functioning anymore. He frowned.

 

“It has been too much voltage though… Now i'm going to have to repair it, its overheated.”

 

Vivi screamed from above, not seeing anything in the darkness.

 

“Leeeeeew! I'm going to jump down! I can't see my way back! Catch me!”

 

“Wait Vi-!”

 

She jumped, Lewis dashing forward in panic. Vivi ended up landing on his back, Lewis falling to the floor to stop her crash. Mystery jumped down of Vivi’s arms, Lewis huffing when his paws landed on his skull.

Vivi smiled nervously, getting up to let him stand.

 

“Sorryyyyyy.”

 

“Grmfff… You could have waited a moment…”

 

“The platform didn't look safe to walk on…”

 

They all stood, Vivi eyeing Arthur and the now dead machine.

 

“How did you turn it off? When Lewis pulled that lever it didn't do anything.”

 

Arthur facepalmed, groaning.

 

“Well, if you had asked me, you would have known that it needs to be activated from another room.”

 

Lewis slumped, fumbling with his hands, smiling nervously.

 

“It said shut off, so… I just thought…”

 

Arthur waved his hand, smiling slightly.

 

“Don't worry, i should have said it as soon as we saw it. Anyway, meanwhile you three distracted that demon, i activated it in the control room. And as you know, i sneaked towards here after that.”

 

The other three looked at Arthur, baffled.

 

“So, we have been the ones to be kidnapped this time?...”

 

Arthur put a finger in his chin, thinking. Then he beamed, pointing it at them, laughing.

 

“Oh my god you are right! I SAVED you! Holy shit!”

 

“Arthur…”

 

“Ah hell no! You are not taking this away from me! You had to be rescued this time! By me!”

 

Vivi groaned, leaning face to face with him.

 

“We save you all the time!”

 

“But not this time! Who is the lady in distress now?!”

 

Arthur yelped, Vivi had tried to grab him, surely to shut him up. He dodged her, running away, Vivi chasing him fist raised.

 

“Who is going to save you from ME?! Uh?!”

 

Lewis could hear them running around, their hurried footsteps echoing in the corridors.

 

“Leeeeeeeeeewis help! She has grabbed a metal pipe!”

 

Lewis sighed, glancing down at Mystery, a paw on his muzzle, both wondering how could they be in trouble with a demon a minute before, and having to prevent Vivi from catching Arthur in the next.

 

“Lets go before she corners him.”

 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

 

“Too late Mystery… Maybe, lets just tell the town they don't have to worry anymore.”

 

They began to walk towards the exit, following the screams and curses echoing in the darkness.

Maybe Arthur was immune to electrocution, but Vivi was more energetic…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The factory was HARD to write, i have no fucking idea!  
> I tried...
> 
> Look at Arthurs profile. He is holding his metal arm FULL OF SPARKS as if nothing, like, ahh i have to repair it again. He is grabbing it by his black band, and so, my headcanon that they are made of rubber! And the arm is aislant where it meets the skin.
> 
> *Vivi can only exorcise ghosts, not demons*


	34. Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sugest you listen to this when Lew does the thing:
> 
> 1-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdPupUIncgc  
> 2-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_xxfgvoK2w
> 
> Canon:  
> Lew-vocals/violin  
> Vivi-guitar  
> Arthur-Synth (Technically a piano)  
> Mystery-drums
> 
> CANON  
> Ok lets go!

“No, no, no! Victor you are out of tune! Everybody, again!”

 

The ghost clapped his hands, the small ghosts on the stage picking up again their instruments. Roderich eyed his minions carefully, the theatre’s bast space filling with the loud classical music. He gave a satisfied nod, walking over the old piano on the stage, joining the ghostly orchestra.

The tempo increased, louder, the tune more melancholic. The ghost’s eyes closed, hands flowing on top of the keys.

Yes this was much better, maybe they could complete the song this time without making a single mistake...

To his dismay the front doors of the theatre opened, his little minions were startled, instruments falling all around.

He looked up, eyes narrowing at the three persons and dog that had interrupted his rehearsal.

 

“How dare you interrupt my work?!”

 

Lewis eyed the other ghost. He had stood from the piano, floating towards them.

He was wearing a long blue gabardine, from a time long passed, hand reaching towards his glasses to put them correctly, the landing on the floor moving them. The spirit stood in front of them, with his chest puffed, a narcissistic expression on his face.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my theatre?...”

 

Vivi stepped forward. This was not a dangerous ghost, not friendly though…

 

“Im Vivi. Sir we are here to have a word with you. People have called us to come here because you are haunting this place. Your… Music is scaring the nearby residents, it seems you have been here for a long time.”

 

The ghost huffed, crossing his arms, finger tapping in annoyance.

 

“Indeed i have been here for a long time, ages! More than them in this area. So, if they don't appreciate my midnight plays, they should be the ones to leave!”

 

Arthur looked at the ghost, peeking from Lewis shoulder. He didn't seem scary or dangerous, so he relaxed a little.

 

“Dude you are annoying everybody out there, could you just maybe lower the volume?”

 

The ghost gasped, hand clasping his chest in shock, eyes narrowed at Arthur.

 

“How dare you? My music is meant to be played for everybody to hear! I, Roderich, will never stop playing! Not even in dead!” He turned to look at the stage, his small minions peeking from behind the telon. “Victor! Play the Sonata No. 14! Moonlight Sonata!”

 

The ghosts obeyed, the sad tune flowing in the room. Roderich floated back to the stage, ignoring coldly the gang, returning to the piano.

Vivi glanced sideways at Arthur, pouting.

 

“You have made him angry Arty…”  
  


“He was already angry Viv, he is a grumpy old man, no wait, ghost.”

 

Lewis sighed, placing his hands on their shoulders.

 

“Guys, enough. We have to find out what is keeping him here. And maybe make him cross, or at least reach an agreement for him to not play so loudly...”

 

Mystery jumped into a seat, ears raising, smile in his snout, tail moving with the rhythm.

He has always had a taste for classical music.

The other three approached the stage slowly, wanting to speak more with roderich. They glanced at each other, no one wanting to disturb him and be the focus of his scolding for interrupting him.

They made a circle, hands on shoulders, whispering to each other.

 

“Ok, who is going to interrupt him?...”

 

“Lets leave it to luck. Rock, paper scissors?...”

 

“Viv… Really?”

 

“Well do you want to do it?”

 

“No. Ok, loser has to talk…”

 

Roderich glanced towards them, face dumbstruck. They were playing rock, paper, scissors?... In the middle of his rehearsal? He continued playing the piano, eyebrows raising as the blonde groaned, stomping his feet angrily on the floor, the girl laughing at him.

 

Arthur approached reluctantly the ghost, glaring at Vivi, still laughing at his bad luck.

 

“Uhhhhh… Roderich-”

 

He rolled his eyes, turning to glare at the nervous blonde, knowing that this boys would not let him be.

 

“What do you want now?! I already said i won't stop playing in here! Go away!”

 

Vivi came to Arthur’s side, not letting him be alone in front of the scolding musician.

 

“Roderich, why are you haunting this place exactly?”

 

“Why? Isn't it obvious? I love music! In my whole life no one has ever surpassed my abilities! I was the best musician of the court! Others tried to challenge my skills, and they failed! And here i am to keep it that way!”

 

Vivi smirked, eyes wandering to Lewis.

 

“Well, Lewis here also has talent! I'm sure he could beat you in a music duel…”

 

Lewis jolted at the mention of his name, raising his hands nervously.

 

“Vivi! Don't throw me in the middle of this!”

 

“Why not? You made your deadbeats sing didn't you? And you play the violin!”

 

Roderich turned around to face the other ghost, interest coming to him.

 

“You? Beat me? Not even in your dreams. My minions were and are the best in the whole country! But if you dare, bring it on!”

 

Lewis stuttered, nervously trying to get out of this one. But Vivi nodded eagerly, face serious.

 

“Alright! We will come back tomorrow! And we are going to show you that you are not the best anymore!”

 

“Vivi!”

 

“Very well. Now, be gone. I must settle everything for it…”

 

Roderich disappeared, leaving them there, Lewis mouth fully agape in disbelief.

 

“Why?!”

 

“Aww, Lew come on. Roderich won't cross to the other side unless someone beats him! He needs a challenge. And you are the best one! I have heard you sing and play the violin, and its awesome!”

 

Lewis clutched his head with a hand, knowing that arguing with her was pointless.

 

“...Very well. I will do it… Lets get back to the mansion, i must practise if we want to have any chance of winning… I can't believe you have dragged me into this.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Viv, you are an evil mastermind.”

 

“Mastermind! But not evil!”

 

She was already walking towards the exit, laughing maniacally.

Arthur and Lewis looked at each other, always fearing her plottings.

 

* * *

 

All the deadbeats stood in Lewis room, floating in place, chirping the tune Lewis was trying to establish.

Lewis coughed, his finger raised, repeating everything once again.

 

“Guys, the beat is more slow, come on…”

 

He tapped his feet to show it, the deadbeats trying to mimic it with their sounds. Once they did correctly he nodded, going for his violin.

Outside the door two were listening, trying not to be found out in the act. Vivi was smiling with a mischievous grin, ear on the door. Arthur was leaning in the wall, eyebrow raised at her.

 

“He said he didn't want us to hear him practise..:”

 

“And miss how he plays? Wait, then why are you also here?...”

 

“You are here Viv.”

 

“And that gives you an excuse.”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Well then don't tell me what to do.”

 

“But maybe-”

 

The door opened suddenly, both of them poker faced. Lewis stood there, with an annoyed face, not really angry. There was an awkward silence before he spoke.

 

“Spying?...”

 

Vivi ran away laughing, scarf flying through the corridor. Arthur didn't react so quickly, Lewis now eyeing him, eyebrow raised.

 

“You will have to wait to listen to it. Go watch tv or something.”

 

The door closed, Arthur still poker faced.

 

* * *

 

Roderich waited patiently. They should be here at any moment. All his minions were ready, their chest puffed out, silent but ready to burst in melodic harmony. They didn't have a chance.

The doors opened, the ghost walking down the seat aisle, his own minions flying all around at his sides. The two humans and dog accompanying him seated on the very front seats.

Lewis coughed, approaching Roderich.

 

“Here i am.”

 

“I can see that.” He clapped his white gloved hands, the lights of the theatre going off, only the stage remaining early illuminated. “We are going to have three phases… One, you against me, playing an instrument of choice. Two, our minions. Show me how well they behave… Three, combination of it all, give everything you have. Any questions?...”

 

Vivi raised her hand insistently, Roderich sighing like a professor tired of an hyperactive student.

 

“Yes?”

 

“How are we going to decide who wins?”

 

“I will.”

 

“Dude thats not fair!”

 

Roderich glared at Arthur, head raised in pride.

 

“Its fair! If he manages to surpass my actions and sonatas, i will admit it! Don't question my honor brat!”

 

Arthur huffed slumping on the seat, a pout and a glare directed at the ghost. This was not going to be easy…

 

“Now, if there aren't any more interruptions… We shall proceed. Choose an instrument.”

 

Lewis didn't have to think about which one to use. He picked up his violin, the one Vivi gave to him, ready to play, waiting as Roderich seated himself on the piano.

One of the blue minions of the ghost sang a slow tune, setting the rhythm to follow. As soon as the two ghosts began to play, the minion stopped, letting them carry on.

The melody began slow, calm, a sonata flowing on the theatre, Lewis eyes closed, trying to focus only on the violin, Roderich’s fingers flowing on top of the piano.

They played, the two instrument’s tunes melting together.

The tune began to pick up a fast pace, both trying to establish a better sound. Mystery waved his paw along, loving the play. Vivi was clenching her fists, face determined, containing herself to not burst into cheerings for Lewis. Arthur knew Vivi could explode at any moment, eyeing her carefully.

After a long while, Roderich’s minion chirped again, establishing that they should give the last touch to their song.

They did, playing furiously and in trance, the last notes of the play being ones of rage and high tempo.

The song faded, ending slowly.

Lewis lowered the violin, opening his eyes with a sigh. Vivi clapped her hands furiously, cheering. He blushed shyly, knowing they had been watching him the whole time.

 

“It's a draw…”

 

“Awwww, come on! He played better than you!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Lewis waved his hands nervously, asking them silently to not push their luck. Roderich glared at them not changing his mind.

 

“Sit with your friends. We are letting our minions show our worth…”

 

Lewis did as told, sitting tiredly at Vivi's side. The things he had to do…

He hoped his deadbeats would not slip up like yesterday.

They flowed into the stage at the right side, in front of them Roderich’s ones, at the left. The two sides let out small chirps and growls, like an angry football team.

Lewis glared at one of his deadbeats that had chirped loudly, silencing it, curses would not be allowed!

 

Roderich waved his hand at Victor, the leader of his team. It began to sing, the others joining in a high pitched chorus. Lewis did as well, his deadbeats beginning to float in place, a beat sounding and echoing everywhere.

The two teams sang at their best, glowing eyes focused on the rivals. All of them began to move around as they sang, deadbeats moving with the beat, hearts following it. The deadbeats had a choreography, something that Roderich had not prepared, only focusing on the music.

The deadbeats flowed, some raising taller behind others, their mouths howling in tune, fangs raising, claws outstretched towards the others, the deadbeats below remaining cute and calm. They surrounded the others, a circle rotating at the rhythm of the song.

Roderich growled, hands raising above his head, motioning Victor to sing more strongly. They did, glaring at Lewis deadbeats, chests puffed out in defiance.

 

The song began to end, deadbeats singing slowly, all of them returning to their usual appearance, all in line.

When they gave the last chirp, they bowed, chirping happily.

 

“I have won this one.”

 

Vivi stood instantly from her seat, angry and baffled.

 

“What?!”

 

“Dancing does not count towards the final result.”

 

Arthur also stood, pointing his hand at Roderich’s assistants.

 

“Sure! Because all that they did was stand there howling!”

 

“Better than his, i must say. Their beat was simple and flat.”

 

Arthur and Vivi growled as Lewis held them in place, sighing. He gave a smile to his deadbeats, who where looking down in shame, trying to  show that he was proud of their performance.

Once his friends calmed enough to not jump at the other ghost, he stood, coming up to the stage once again.

Roderich walked away, waving his hand, uninterested.

 

“You go first, give me your best song…”

 

Lewis nodded, picking up his violin again. He averted his gaze from Vivi, who was giving him a glance full of amusement. He positioned the violin, beginning to play.

Once the beat was set, his deadbeats raised behind him, beating along.

 

He took a breath, nervous.

Lewis voice echoed all around, deep and strong.

 

“When you're over,

I feel so nervous.

And when we kiss,

I can't explain.

It's superhuman.

The truth is—

Mmmmm....”

 

Hi eyes glowed in the dim light, his hair puffing little flames around him. The deadbeats circled him, singing together.

 

**“You got me hypnotized.**

**I'm feeling so obsessed with you.**

**You've left me paralyzed.**

**And now I'm stuck,**

**You've got me stuck.**

**Hmmm—uh.”**

He floated off the ground, the crackling of his fire aiding to make a beat, eyes narrowed in thought. The stage was now full of fire, magenta lightning all the theatre, deadbeats creeping between it all.

 

**“I never knew**

**Just what I wanted.**

**I still don't know,**

**it's all missing.**

**You're picking up**

**On what I started.**

**And the truth is.”**

 

He finally looked up from his violin, hand raised, finger pointing at Vivi, smiling, heart beating fast. Even without a hand, the instrument kept on playing, Lewis powers moving it.

 

**“You've got me hypnotized,**

**I'm feeling so obsessed with you.**

**You left me paralyzed.**

**And now I'm stuck,**

**You've got me stuck.**

**You've got me hypnotized,**

**I'm feeling so obsessed with you.**

**You left me paralyzed.**

**And now I'm stuck,**

**You've got me stuck.**

**Hmmmm…”**

 

The deadbeats raised behind him, with their claws and mouths fully agape, screeching loudly as he bowed his head with a determined glare, fire sparking around. The beat flowed strong for a long minute, the ending of the song abrupt and sudden, like a roar.

Silence engulfed the theatre, Vivi containing her fangirling, Arthur mouth agape and Mystery clapping his paws together with a smile.

Lewis shook his head, his determination and courage gone, a blush creeping on his face instead, hands fumbling together nervously.

His blush only increased when Vivi finally exploded.

 

“Lew you awesome ghost, i want a million autographs! Let me be your manager! Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!”

 

“Viv! My ears, you are going to make us deaf!”

 

Her cheering was interrupted by Roderich, face uninterested, clapping slowly his hands.

 

“A good play. You win this round. I won't sing, i prefer to use instruments…” He raised a finger, frowning. “Alas, we have a draw in total. You have not won…”

 

Lewis looked down in sadness, all for nothing.

Arthur groaned, slamming his hand in his seat, angry with the ghost.

 

“Bullshit!”

 

Roderich floated, face to face with him, eyebrow raised in question.

 

“Has he anything more to offer?... I think not. Now, leave.”

 

Vivi interrupted him, standing.

 

“Actually… He has.”

 

“Uhhh, Vivi, i didn't-”

 

“Shhh! Be back in a minute!”

 

She ran in a flash towards the exit, leaving everybody dumbstruck, Lewis even more, wondering what the hell was she planning for him now…

After an awkward minute, she came back, an electric guitar in her hands. Where the hell did she hide that?...

 

“Arthur, go to the piano!”

 

“Viv i only have played a keytar! Thats an old piano-!”

 

“GO TO THE PIANO.”

 

He obeyed, fearing her more than having to play an instrument.

Lewis stood there baffled, not knowing where she was heading with this.

 

“Vivi?...”

 

“Mystery, grab that drum over there!”

 

He barked, gladly positioning himself in front of it. He liked drums.

Roderich eyed them carefully, surprised that even the dog was going to aid the other ghost.

Vivi kept on roaring orders, setting everything.

 

“Deadbeats!”

 

They appeared, chirping happily around her, ready to sing for her and their master.

She glanced with a smirk at Lewis, winking.

 

“Lew, use that beautiful voice of yours! We are going to rock this place down!”

 

Lewis looked at her, a smile slowly creeping on his face. He then looked at Arthur, he only gave a shrug, a smile on his face, hands on the keys of the piano. Lewis nodded, determined.

Vivi began to play, beginning the song. Lewis voice echoed as his friends played their respective instruments, wanting to help him.

 

“You've got me hangin' by a thread, yeah,

Must've been somethin' that I said, yeah,

I just want you.

Wish I could turn back time,

Wish I could rewind life.

Alright.

Alright.”

 

Roderich could only float in place as they played, perfectly coordinated, piano, guitar, drum and the ghost’s voice filling every corner of the theatre. His minions hid behind him growling, seeing them as a menace to their master’s pride.

 

Lewis glanced with a frown at his friends, words flowing out of his mouth.

 

“Every time I see you try to hold tight, ooh,

You know your lovin' keeps me up at night, ooh,

I know I fucked this up

I'm gonna make it right

Oh”

 

Then he beamed, the tune turning into a happy one, deadbeats circling Vivi, Arthur and Mystery, never ceasing their play. Vivi played more fiercely, her voice joining him.

 

**“'Cause when I'm with you**

**'Cause when I'm with you**

**'Cause when I'm with you**

**Ooh, ooh**

**I'm never givin' up**

**'Cause when I'm with you”**

He walked over to Vivi’s side, hand brushing gently her cheek, both smiling.

 

**“You've got me swimmin' 'round my head, yeah,**

**Things that I wish I never said, yeah,**

**I just want you**

**Wish you could want me back,**

**Wish you might take me back**

**Alright**

**Alright”**

 

Lewis raised his hand, focusing his entire being into the song, the ground shaking with his voice, the whole building beating, like his mansion did that day.

 

“Every time I see you try to hold tight, ooh,

You know your lovin' keeps me up at night, ooh,

I know I fucked this up

I'm gonna make it right

Oh”

 

A third voice joined, unexpected. Arthur sang along the chorus, eyes closed as he played on the piano. The three of them sang, voices melting together as Mystery slammed his paws on the drum.

 

**“'Cause when I'm with you**

**'Cause when I'm with you**

**'Cause when I'm with you**

**Ooh, ooh**

**I'm never givin' up**

**'Cause when I'm with you!”**

 

The four of them smiled at each other, their heads bouncing with the final rhythm  of the song. Lewis deadbeats roared, circling Roderich in defiance, the song fading slowly.

Lewis stood there on the stage, gasping with joy and disbelief, Vivi giving him a playful nudge to get him out of his daydreaming.

The moment was broken by a slow clapping, Roderich’s voice echoing around them.

 

“Bravo, what a nice performance… It could have been better.” Before Vivi could scream at him he continued. “I suppose the times have changed, and today's musical tastes are… Different.”

 

Arthur stood from the piano, crossing his arms at the ghost, a smirk on his face.

 

“Could have been better?... What can you do to top this?! Huuh?”

 

Roderich raised his hands in defeat, a smile finally on his pale lips.

 

“Nothing. As i said, my music is different, not suitable anymore… Maybe its time i retire. It has been a pleasure to duel with you, you win. Auf Wiedersehen…”

 

He faded away slowly with an elegant bow, his minions leaving, no longer tied to him. He had found a challenge at last, and he had been defeated.

 

The gang stood there on the stage, blinking.

Until Vivi spoke up.

 

“That was awesome!”

 

Arthur scratched the back of his neck, sighing tiredly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Don't expect me to do it again.”

 

“Why?! You also have a nice voice Arty!”

 

“Nah.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

And there it goes. Lewis laughed as they argued, eyes filled with contempt. Maybe it had not been such a bad thing that Vivi had dragged him into a musical duel…

He just hugged them from behind, stopping their ramblings.

 

“Maybe i will let you three join my rehearsals in my mansion from now on.”

 

“I only did this because Viv made me do it…”

 

“And i will make you do it again! I will never grow tired of hearing both of you play!”

 

“Urghhhhhhhh…”

 

They headed towards the exit, another case solved, plus a nice round of music.

They indeed made a good team.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow its mah birtdaaaay. So no update probably.  
> I will not be hauntin' mah laptop.
> 
> One more year and maybe i could shop in forever 21 if i died!  
> *Runs away before the fandom attacks*


	35. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon request.  
> Lewis stuck possesing Arthur.

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to see in the dark. His head hurt...

Great, he had been kidnaped again.

They had been walking on the halls of a big castle when he had been hit on the head from behind, the others not noticing.

And now here he was, not knowing exactly where, on a very dark room, dizzy and beginning to panic. He tried to stand, only to yelp, realising he could not.

There were shackles on his wrists, chains on the wall, his panicked movements making them fill the room with their noise.

“Ahh, you are finally awake.”

A figure approached from the shadows, Arthur beginning to tremble, trying to back away.

A very old witch, red hair, sharp fingernails, eyes like a cat, wicked smile, eyeing him darkly in the darkness.

Arthur was fucking tired of always ending in this kind of situations, and every time, something new happened, never a good thing.

He didn't want to find out what was going to happen today.

The witch chuckled, stepping close in front of him. He began to get used to the darkness. Maybe it would have been better for his nerves if he had not. He now could see red runes at his feet, he hoped they were not drawn with blood.

“My last servant died recently, too much work… You will be a perfect substitute.”

Well, this time he would not be sacrificed, but still, he was fucking creeped out.

She had her hands raised now, beginning to glow on the darkness, runes as well, illuminating the room in red.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed, he could feel that familiar feeling, the one he hated with all his being.

Being controlled against his own will.

His body began to move by itself, pulling at the chains, shaking. It was different from a possession though. He still had full control over his own mind, no presence pushing him aside, he still could speak.

He was a marionette for this witch.

“Ah!”

“Perfect, you will do just fine…”

With a wave of her hand the shackles opened, Arthur standing reluctantly.

“Now we just have to get rid of the other three intruders. I hate uninvited visits… Get rid of them.”

Arthur’s eyes widened, his legs moving on their own, getting out of the room.

“No, no, no! Let me go!”

The witch ignored him coldly, returning to her own business inside the room, which Arthur didn't really want to know what it was...

There was a shield and a sword decorating the stone wall of the corridor, and he could do nothing as his hand reached for the sword.

He struggled, the sword dragging along the floor, his footsteps echoing, feet stumbling along the carpet. His body was moving in jolts, he could resist a little.

But it was not enough.

The witch had led him to his friends through the castle, Arthur just turning around a corner, coming face to face with Vivi.

He screamed, seeing her just now. He had already raised the sword.

“Viv dodge!”

She did, rolling on the ground, glaring at him.

“Arthur?! What the hell?!”

He let out a relieved gasp, he could do nothing, arms moving again to cut her down.

“I don't mean it! I'm being controlled! Just run, run!”

She didn't, only dodging his trembling attacks, very easily, Arthur struggling for dear life against the witch’s control.

“What happened?!”

“A witch! Fuck Viv, i killed Lewis already! Run!”

Mystery had ran from the end of the corridor to aid Vivi, growling at Arthur. His eyes teared up, remembering the loss of his arm.

“If you are going to rip one of my arms to stop me, please! The metal one!”

Vivi and Mystery continued to circle him, sword moving all around, cuts decorating the walls and floors.

“We are NOT ripping your arm off!”

She gave a calculated kick, hitting his wrist, the sword falling away. Mystery had transformed, taking his chance to pin him down to the floor.

He screamed, still being controlled, jolting under Mystery’s weight, speaking at an impossible speed.

“Dontbitemyarmoffagainpleaseno!”

“Arthur calm down! I said no already!”

“What the hell is happening?!”

Lewis voice echoed in the hallway, his fire illuminating the scene. His eyes narrowed at them, wondering why Mystery had Arthur firmly grasped under his claws. Vivi relaxed, Arthur could not move, and with Lewis, maybe they could help him.

The ghost approached, looking with worry Arthur’s unnatural jolts, eyes filled with terror.

“Mystery let him go.”

“No! I'm not in control! I don't want to harm you!”

“You can't harm me.”

Mystery got away from Arthur, he screamed, his body moving quickly forward for the sword. He didn't manage to reach it, Lewis had grabbed him as soon as he dashed for it, Arthur punching and kicking him. He held him in place, careful to not hurt him.

“I'm sorry!”

“Arthur it does not hurt, don't worry. Now, please, what happened?”

“I- A witch has done something to me, i can't control myself! I don't know exactly what she has done, but i almost killed Vivi!”

Lewis thought for a moment, Arthur cursing mentally, hating his own guts. Lewis spoke quietly and calmly

“Arthur, i'm going to possess you, are you ok with it?”

He groaned, Lewis possessions were totally different, and a billion times less horrible than any other one. They were not the same, Lewis never made him do anything he didn't want, he never pushed his soul away to take full control.

“If it makes this go away then yes!”

Lewis nodded, his eyes closing.

Arthur tensed up, frozen in place, Lewis disappearing slowly. Arthur gasped for air, his eyes blinking in magenta. He could hear Lewis worried voice.

_“Are you ok?”_

__

“I… I think the witch can't control me anymore.”

_“Good… Now i'm going to leave, i don't want-”_

His voice halted, Arthur frowning in worry. Lewis soul was scared, something was not right.

_“Lewis?”_

__

_“I can't.”_

__

_“...?”_

__

_“I can't leave!”_

__

_“What?”_

His soul was trying to leave, but he could not. Whatever the witch had done, it had not went well with Lewis possession. As much as he wanted, he was stuck, his soul bound to Arthur’s body. Vivi noted the panic in Arthur’s face, he never panicked when he was possesed by Lewis.

“Guys?...”

_“Oh my god, this is not good!”_

__

_“Lewis calm down!”_

__

_“No, Arthur, this is bad! You hate to be possesed! And i can't leave!”_

__

_“Dude, its different with you.”_

__

_“Its still possession!”_

Their shoulders were grasped, their eyes meeting Vivi’s, looking worriedly at them.

“What's wrong?...”

They spoke at once, both voices coming out of Arthur’s mouth, one scared, the other calm.

“We are stuck together.”

“Huuuhh?”

“We can't stop the possession Vivi!”

Vivi frowned in confusion. What had caused it?... Why?

She just shook her head, glaring ahead to the darkness of the castle.

“Guys, lets go catch that witch. I'm getting you out of this one.”

They nodded, frame trembling, both of them were scared. For different reasons, Arthur fearing to face the witch again, Lewis worrying for Arthur’s well being.

Mystery led the way, being the most capable right now to confront the woman. Lewis would not engage her while Arthur’s body was at stake.

They made their way through the dim lighted hallways, Arthur speaking faintly, trying to guide them to where he had seen for the last time the witch. Thunder rumbled outside, the big antic windows reflecting their light into the walls, shadows flickering.

Arthur saw the door of the room where he had been chained, he could hear Lewis growling inside his mind, clearly having seen his memories of what happened in there. Arthur didn't want to go there again, but Lewis did, to make her pay, and to find a way in which to free himself. So Lewis took control, his feet moving, at Vivi’s side, ready to open the door.

The witch was there, waiting patiently, smiling wickedly. She turned around to face them, Mystery and Vivi shielding Arthur.

“How have you managed to free him from my grasp? Where is the other-” Her eyes blinked, looking at Arthur’s magenta eyes. “Ohhhhhhh, a ghost…”

Vivi stepped forward, giving her a look full of hate and promises of pain if she did not help them.

“Yeah, and now he can't leave him… You better fix it!”

The witch raised her hands in defeat, smiling without a care. Vivi was having a hard time containing herself.

“Me? Fix it? I don't know anything about ghosts girl. This is your own fault, i only wanted a new servant for my castle. This is your doing, you have messed up my spell…”

Vivi would have none of it. She readied her hands, Mystery growling, both approaching slowly the witch, angry and ready to make her pay. To their shock, the witch laughed insanely, smoke raising from her feet, engulfing her completely. In a matter of seconds, the smoke was gone. And with it, the witch.

“Fuck! Where has she gone?!”

Lewis began to panic more. How was he going to stop the possession now?! He could not stay here! This was not his body!

_“Lewis please, calm down. My head hurts.”_

__

_“I can't calm down!”_

Both of them spoke, shaking Vivi by her shoulders, too many questions on their mind.

“We have to find her!”

They searched for her in all the castle, in vain.

She was gone. No trace of her, not a single red hair.

Vivi’s eyes read the diary she had found on a bookshelf in the library, narrowing in worry.

This witch had been all over the world, this castle was not her only home…

God only knows where she could have gone now.

“Guys?... I have bad news, and a good new.”

Arthur was fumbling with his metal arm. Arthur was calm for the most part. One would think that he was the one nervous, but in reality, the one panicking was Lewis, controlling the body. He was dreading that Vivi said they would be like this forever.

“Well?...”  
  


“Do you want the bad news or the good one?”

They thought for a moment, debating how would they take what she said. They made their mind.

“Bad ones first, please.”

She nodded, speaking calmly, knowing they would probably freak out.

“We are not going to find the witch, she has gone far away, i don't know if she will come back. So, you are going to have to deal with this for a while.”

They indeed freaked out, Arthur now screaming, voices melting together.

“We can't be stuck like this forever!”

_“I shouldn't have let myself be kidnaped!”_

__

_“Its not your fault! I should have gone for her instead of possessing you!”_

__

_“What are we going to do?!”_

Before they could get a headache from too much screaming in one head, Vivi had placed her hands on Arthur’s shoulders, trying to calm them down. She should have said the good one first...

“I will find a solution! I think i have a book on the mansion relating on how to get rid of ghosts in different situations. Let me try to fix this before you go nuts!”

They stopped panicking, hearing her words, looking at her eyes in hope and fear. Their voices came out slowly, unsure and scared.

“Help us, please.”

She smiled, a warm smile, filled with love and concern for them. She would help them, she wouldn't let them down.

* * *

Vivi had opened the book, frantically reading, looking for something related to ghost possessions. Arthur was leaning from behind her shoulder, trying to see the book. She groaned, their nervous breathing and fidgeting making her concentration decrease.

“Please, leave this to me guys. I will find something, just… Just try to relax a little.”

They sighed, nodding tiredly and leaving her alone in her room to read the book. Lewis soul was trying not to take full control, flowing nervously. But his worries and fears were making him cause little reactions on Arthur’s body. He could not stop fumbling with his hands, frame trembling. Every time he realised it, he recoiled, letting Arthur be. But Lewis could not stop worrying, the gestures returning.

_“Lewis, don't worry. You can have control.”_

__

_“But i don't want to!”_

__

_“You are doing it anyway.”_

__

Arthur was right, they were now standing in front of Lewis room, the ghost had paced around not realising he had lead them here. Lewis cursed, angry with himself, Arthur just rolling his eyes. They sat tiredly on the stairs leading to the coffin, hands clutching their head, eyes sad.

_“I don't mind, really. Vivi is going to find a way to free you.”_

__

_“What if she doesn't? I would be here forever, I would steal your free will!”_

__

_“No. You would not. And you know it.”_

There was a bitter silence, neither of them wanting to argue. Lewis could breathe, he could feel, he was feeling technically alive thanks to this. He feared himself. Some ghosts or demons became easily addicted to this feeling. And Arthur did not struggle, never objecting to his actions or control. He was afraid of stealing his life. Arthur’s voice came again, reassuring and trusting.

_“You would not. We have done this already, it will only be for a while longer, ok?”_

__

_“Hmm…”_

__

_“Maybe you could take the chance of doing whatever you can't as a ghost, do you want to eat something?”_

__

_“No, maybe later. Could i, maybe… play the violin?”_

__

Lewis needed to not think, he needed to vent out his fear. His violin always helped.

__

_“Go ahead.”_

* * *

Vivi ran towards Lewis room, book in her arms. She had something!

The closer she got, the more she could hear… Music? Her steps slowed down, halting in front of the door. She could hear the violin.

There was a knock on the door, Arthur opening his eyes, stopping playing to look at it. Vivi had come inside, her face worried. Both of them prayed that it didn't mean something bad…

“Guys, i have read the book and discussed a little with Mystery. I have two ways to solve this.”

Arthur smiled a little, eyes filled with hope. They left the violin on its box and approached Vivi.

“You are the best Vivi. How?”

She shook her head, they should not thank her yet…

“You are not going to like neither of them. The first and fastest option is that i try to exorcise Lewis-”

Arthur instantly took control, face frowning.

“Thats not an option, forget it.”

“Yes, i know, he would not be in danger though, i would not complete it. Arthur you just would have to cooperate-”

“No.”

_“It would be the fastest way, Vivi would never let me disappear.”_

__

_“We are not doing it.”_

__

Vivi nodded, agreeing with Arthur. She didn't want to choose this option either, exorcisms were a fucking horrible thing.

That left…

“Then you will have to wait. I don't know how much. The second option is a potion, hard to make, it will take a long while.”

Lewis took control this time, wanting to voice his thoughts, Arthur’s soul obviously displeased.

“I prefer the exorcism. I can't be here for that long!”

Vivi raised an eyebrow, crossed arms, giving him a look.

“The host has spoken, and i would not like to do it. The potion it is.”

With that, she left, wanting to make the potion as soon as possible.

Lewis would have glared at Arthur if he could.

_“You hate possessions.”_

__

_“Exorcisms are worse.”_

 

 _“We can't wait that long! Do you even know how much will she take to make it?!”_   
  


_“First, stop screaming. Second, we can. I don't fucking mind how much she takes. Why? Because i don't fucking mind you here dude. Get it in your head already!”_

Lewis surrendered, knowing he would not change his mind.

It would be a long wait.

* * *

Lewis had calmed down, he now at least knew that Vivi would eventually solve this. He still was uncomfortable tough.

He had left Arthur full control, Lewis hiding into his mind, not really wanting to speak.

Arthur was sitting on the sofa, angry with Lewis stubbornness, just laying there, not wanting to do anything.

When his belly rumbled, Lewis finally spoke up, he was hungry.

_“I'm going to make us food.”_

They stood, heading for the kitchen. Vivi was there, leaning on the counter, a pot boiling in front of her. It smelled horrible.

“Viv?”

She turned around with a smile. She noted how they had picked on the bad smell.

“Hey guys. Don't mind me, the kitchen was the best place to make this.”

They looked at the pot, eyes narrowing at it. It didn't look good, a reddish substance bubbling inside.

“What ingredients has the potion exactly?...”

She put a finger on her chin, smiling nervously, eyes looking down. Better not tell them.

“Trust me, you don't want to know. If i tell you, you might not want to drink it Arthur.”

What the hell had she thrown in there?!

Meanwhile Arthur’s imagination flew wildly, Lewis went for the fridge. With Vivi occupying the counter, they would have to eat something already made.

Lewis coughed mentally, interrupting Arthur’s ramblings and assumptions.

_“There are sandwiches and half a pizza that has probably survived Vivi’s raid.”_

__

_“Grab whatever, i'm not picky. You can eat jolokia if there is milk.”_

__

_“Last time you could not handle it.”_

__

_“Last time you tried to eat it in one bite. Come on, i'm hungry.”_

Lewis obeyed, grabbing a bit of everything and carrying it to the table. Vivi’s eyes flashed, she was at the table in a second, already sitting and munching. They sat at her side, poker faced, wondering how could she eat that much.

“Viv, don't you have to keep an eye on that pot?”

“Nope, i can leavef it to boilmmf, no needmf to keep an eye on it.”

“You should not speak with your mouth full Vivi…”

“Hmmf.”

Lewis bit on a sandwich, enjoying it. He could hear Arthur mocking him.

_“Admit that you like to do this.”_

__

_“It's not about if i like it. It's not my body Arthur.”_

__

_“Arghhhh. You are so stubborn! Why don't you get it? Your possessions are not bad.”_

__

_“Not good either.”_

__

Arthur was having a hard time trying to not scream at him. He had killed him, he was glad to be able to at least make Lewis feel a little more alive. Was that so bad?

The food was gone now, mostly because of Vivi. She was once again watching the pot, not letting anything distract her attentive supervision. The food had been an exception.

They left her to her job, wondering what to do next.

_“I would suggest a duel on smash bros, but sadly, we only have two hands…”_

__

_“Tv?”_

__

_“Tv.”_

A movie was playing on it, Mystery on the sofa, watching it uninterested, almost asleep. He looked up when Arthur sat at his side.

“I must say, you two coordinate extraordinarily well, most voluntary possessions end with a lot of stumbling and steps like the host is drunk…”

Arthur crossed his arms, sighing.

“Yeah, but if you heard our arguing…”

_“Not again. Let's just focus on the movie, ok?”_

__

_“Glad that Vivi can't make popcorn on your hair?...”_

__

_“You are lucky i promised i wouldn't make you do anything against your will. Or you would hit yourself right now…”_

Arthur let out a laugh, slumping on the sofa.

* * *

****  


Well this was awkward.

Arthur had eventually felt tired, needing to sleep. He had tried to wave it away, not wanting to go to sleep, hoping that Vivi maybe would manage to finish the potion before he had to.

She didn't. Lewis had made him go to his room, not standing his yawns and tired thoughts anymore.

The problem was that they didn't know if they could sleep. Lewis could not sleep anymore, being now a ghost, but while possessing… They didn't know what would happen.

Arthur let himself fall onto the bed, groaning. He had to take out his arm, it was uncomfortable to sleep with it on.

_“I warn you, i don't use numbing medicine anymore. Don't take the half of the pain, i'm used to it.”_

__

_“You should use it.”_

__

_“Pfttt. Too complicated, long process and expensive. Here it goes.”_

He reached for the little switch on the metal, detaching it. He closed his eyes, teeth clenched. After a few seconds he relaxed, slumping into the blankets. He threw the arm onto the table, laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

Neither of them spoke, only focusing on breathing.

Arthur was falling asleep, Lewis beginning to take control, Arthur no longer able to keep it.

As soon as Lewis was fully on charge, he could feel the need of sleep, a long forgotten feeling.

Lewis had missed it…

…

He could not move. He could not feel his arm. He was scared…

Lewis woke up, Arthur was shaking and breathing too quickly, a nightmare striking him. He gave him freedom once again, allowing him to relax.

He did, the frown that he had leaving his features slowly, dreams peaceful once again.

Even if Arthur said he didn't mind being possessed by him, it really mattered. Sleep was not an option for the ghost.

But Lewis would keep that to himself…

* * *

Arthur began to stir on the bed, the room lighted by the sun, visible now from the window.

Lewis had stayed awake all night, making sure that no nightmare came into his mind. He stayed silent as he woke up, not wanting to startle him.

He yawned, sitting slowly, rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times, finally sensing and remembering he was not alone.

“Good morning.”

They got up, hand reaching for the arm. Lewis did not say a word as he placed it, feeling the painful connection. Arthur did not miss that.

_“What did i tell you?...”_

__

_“Me? I did nothing, you are just still sleepy.”_

__

_“Yeah sure.”_

Both of them hoped the potion was ready.

They got into the kitchen, had Vivi stayed up all night in here?

She was still on the counter, the book at her side, reading frantically.

“Guys, its not ready yet. And i have a little complication.”

Great, what now?

“Please don't say you can't make it…”

She smiled trying to reassure them, they had that sad look on their face again, it pained her.

“Its not that, please don't worry. You know how some rituals involving demons or ghosts need salt right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, i would need ocean water, its what the book recommends. I could try with normal water with salt, but i don't want to risk it. So, we need to pick some from the sea.”

He would have to drink sea water, wonderful.

But the exorcism was still not an option, seawater it is.

“Well then, lets not waste time. To the van.”

_“You drive Lewis.”_

__

_“Technically i'm in your body so you also-”_

__

_“You know what i mean…”_

The four of them jumped into the front seats, Arthur clutching the wheel, Mystery slamming a paw on the radio, turning it on.

Well now they all fitted in here without one of them having to get in the back...

They drove away, the travel to the beach would take a while.

* * *

Arthur looked out of the window, the night sky filled with stars.

Mystery and Vivi had gotten out of the van, parked a little far from the coast line, the road not reaching it. They were waiting until they returned, listening to the radio, they would probably be away for some minutes, the walk to reach the beach long.

_“So bored…”_

__

_“Patience. At least you are not cold out there, the van is warm inside.”_

__

_“But boring.”_

Lewis rolled his eyes, tired of his ramblings.

Just some more hours and he could finally let him be. Just a little longer and-

 

Something knocked on the door, Arthur yelping in surprise.

There was a hooded man on the door outside, frantically knocking on it.

“Please help! A friend of mine has almost drowned on the sea! I managed to get him out, but he is unconscious! I don't know how to reanimate him, i need help!”

Lewis began to ponder, wondering who in their right state of mind would go swimming on the middle of the night. Before he could speak, Arthur had already gotten down of the van, worried and ready to lend a hand.

“I know first aid, come on, lead the way!”

The man began to run towards a small road towards the shore, to the opposite direction Vivi had taken. Arthur followed, ignoring Lewis distrust.

_“Arthur, i don't like this.”_

__

_“I'm not letting someone die because you are wary.”_

__

_“Who would run all this way leaving the victim unattended? Shouldn't he call an ambulance?!”_

__

_“Maybe the mobile phone broke because of the water!”_

__

They ran down some wooden stairs, the man turned around a rock, their feet finally reaching the sand.

When Arthur followed as well, he halted, the shore finally visible.

There was no victim to be seen, only eight hooded figures on the darkness.

_“I knew it…”_

__

Lewis took control, bolting around and ready to run away. The problem was that a ninth person was behind them, blocking their way.

Arthur’s body was now more strong, probably able to beat anyone thanks to the possession. But the man had a gun, pointed right at them.

Fuck.

Lewis could do nothing, he could not raise fire, he could not float, he was trapped, without his powers, and a bullet would kill Arthur.

They raised their hands, no escape possible.

The man that had lead their way laughed, his face hidden by the hood.

“You have been so gullible, such a good heart… Just what we need.”

It had to be a cult, a fucking cult.

Both of them groaned, knowing they would probably try to sacrifice them or something.

They were the victim.

 

Two of the hooded figures approached them from their sides, hands reaching for their arms.

“Don't struggle, a bullet is more painful than drowning, is it not?...”

Ah fuck no, he didn't want to drown, no!

Arthur’s soul was panicking as the two men held him in place, beckoning him towards the shore and the water. He wanted to kick and scream, to struggle, but Lewis did not let him, keeping his body calm, controlling him.

_“Let me move! Lewis! They are going to kill me!”_

__

_“Stay calm.”_

__

_“HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO STAY CALM?!”_

__

Lewis remained silent, ignoring his screams and pleadings. They made them kneel in front of the water, a runed circle drawn on the sand. A third man stood behind them, grasping tightly their hair, ready to push their head into the salty and deep water.

_“No, fuck, no, no, i only wanted to help! Fuuuuuuuuck!”_

__

_“Calm down, Arthur, i'm not letting you drown.”_

__

_“You may not need to breath but i do!”_

His head was pushed down, held firmly below the water, bubbles coming out of his mouth.

Arthur was now fighting for control, his soul too scared to cooperate with Lewis, who still was stopping him from thrashing around.

_“I can't breathe!”_

__

_“Go limp…”_

__

Arthur felt himself going unconscious, in part from the lack of air, but it was more Lewis doing. Lewis made Arthur sleep, controlling his body, heart rate slowing so much that anybody would think he was dead, his breathing stopping. He was faking his death, keeping him barely alive, the possession allowing him to without dying.

The ghost waited patiently for the men to stop, hoping they would believe Arthur was already dead.

They did, after a long while of keeping him there.

They pulled his head out, letting him fall behind them on the sand.

They glanced to the water, hoping that the sacrifice would work, expecting a demon to appear.

It didn't.

“What the fuck? He is dead right?”

One of them kneeled in front of Arthur, hand on his neck. He didn't feel the faint pulse.

“He is!”

All of them stood there in confusion, not knowing what had gone wrong. The leader spoke, his voice commanding.

“This ritual must be just a rumour… Lets leave, somebody will eventually find the corpse. He just has drowned.”

They began to walk away, angry and disappointed. One of them stopped in front of Arthur, glaring at him. He gave him a strong kick, frustrated that the ritual had not worked.

Lewis would have killed him, but they still had guns, so he could only wait, containing his anger…

He waited patiently for them to be far, not wanting to risk it. After a few agonizing minutes, he began to return the heartbeat to normality, beginning to breath. Once he thought he was stable, he began to open his eyes, he could feel Arthur waking up.

Lewis let Arthur have control, knowing he would freak out more if he didn't know what was happening.

He coughed, spitting and throwing out the water he had swallowed, gasping for air.

Arthur sat up, laying there on the sand, dizzy and confused.

Didn't he drown?...

_“Lewis?”_

__

_“Shh, regain yourself.”_

__

_“Why am i not dead?”_

__

_“I faked, they think you are.”_

Arthur let himself lay on the sand, processing everything. He laughed a little, finding the situation absurd.

_“I only wanted to help. I'm sorry, i have the worst luck in the world. I should have listened to you.”_

__

_“It could have been really a person in distress, we couldn’t know.”_

__

_“It was not. And that got me kidnapped… fucking cults.”_

__

They remained silent, the feeling of drowning was not a pleasant one.

_“Thank you.”_

__

_“Do not, if i had not been trapped here i would have stopped them a lot earlier. You had to stand that.”_

__

_“They could have shot me before you could. This has been a smart move… I'm glad you were here.”_

__

_“Me too Arthur, me too…”_

__

They raised their head, they could hear somebody screaming their names.

“Lewis?! Arthur?! Where the hell are you?!”

Vivi.

She had probably returned to the van, and had worried that they were not there. Arthur wasn't feeling like moving right now, so he just called back with a raspy voice, the water had made his throat hurt.

“Over here!...”

She hurried, running down the stairs, gasping when she saw them there on the sand.

What happened? Why was Arthur face and hair wet?

“Guys?! Did you really go swimming on the middle of the night?!”

Arthur rolled his eyes, he just pointed a finger towards the shore and the runes on the sand, not wanting to speak yet.

She walked over the circle, examining it. This are ritual runes… To invoke a demon. Had they...?

“Did you really manage to be kidnapped?...”

Arthur groaned, yes, he was not proud of it.

Lewis spoke for him.

“A man claimed to need help because a friend had almost drowned. As you can imagine, it was not true. They had guns, i could not fight back. I just faked being dead…”

Vivi was instantly at their side, kneeling and checking that they were fine.

Other than the shock of almost drowning, they were.

She slipped an arm behind Arthur, helping him stand up and walk.

“Come on, i have already the water. Lets finish the potion and forget what has happened here.”

“Viv i have already swallowed a lot of it… Won't it be enough?”

“Sadly, no, it has to be with the rest ingredients.”

“God dammit.”

* * *

They waited on the sofa as Vivi gave the last touch to the pot. She said it would be ready in five minutes.

_“Has it been that horrible to be stuck in my mind?”_

__

Lewis sighed, other than his ramblings, no, it had not.

__

_“As i said already, what i don't like is that you don't have control.”_

__

_“I do not hate it, hell it's useful sometimes!”_

__

_“I will only do it if necessary…”_

__

_“And maybe more often to eat and get me out of trouble?”_

__

_“...Fine.”_

Vivi smiled happily, it was ready. It smelled horrible though, she hoped Arthur could drink it…

She put it all in a bowl, carrying it to the living room.

 

She poked them from behind, handing them the bowl.

Arthur looked at it's contents, frowning in disgust. It smelled and looked bad.

“Well… After all the trouble, i would be a jerk to not drink this now.”

“Yep, drink it or i will smack you… I stayed up all the night for something.”

_“Lewis i don't think i will have the will to drink it all… Give me a hand.”_

__

_“Sure.”_

He made him drink it slowly. It tasted horrible and salty, he would probably have spit it out were not for Lewis control on him.

_“What. The. Hell. Has. This. Thing?!”_

__

_“Regretting not having done the exorcism?”_

__

_“Hell no.”_

After a minute, the bowl was empty. Lewis could feel a pulsing sensation, his soul getting pushed out. It worked.

A magenta trace was flowing out of Arthur, flowing to his side. In a matter of seconds, Lewis was sitting there, free at last.

Arthur sighed in relief, both of them glad it had worked.

“Thanks vivi.”

“Thanks.”

She stood proudly, smirking. Anything to keep them happy and healthy!

“No problem!”

Arthur frowned, curiosity nagging on his head.

“Care to tell me what i have drank? Maybe i will throw up if its something not healthy…”

“Do you really, really, really want to know, Arthur?”

He nodded nervously. Vivi took a breath, the list long.

“Ocean Water, pepper, stale oranges, a wave of a shock spell, a mix of mud and some minerals, a flock of your hair that i managed to steal when neither of you were looking, a lot of words screamed at the pot, dried leaves, a little of blood from Mystery because it could be anyone’s and he is a powerful spirit, and a black cat’s fur.”

Curiosity killed the cat indeed.

Arthur’s face was now green, a hand on his mouth. He stood up, heading for the bathroom. Lewis followed him, to make sure he was ok.

 

Vivi shrugged, it was not her fault that he reacted this way.

She had warned him...

Well, now her work was done! She needed some good sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fandom.  
> We can go from angst to puns in less than we can say: let me give you a hand!
> 
> Next chapter will be sionnachsskulk's request.


	36. ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many requests at HAND!  
> Hahahahaha!

He could hear small droplets of water.

Falling slowly, echoing when they collided with the floor. Maddening…

It lasted for hours, he could not see anything.

But then, he saw, vision slowly coming to him.

Green, tall spikes, fog, humid walls, and…

Lewis.

No…

No, no, no, no!

 

* * *

 

“Ahh!”

 

He bolted up, eyes wide, with a raspy scream. He tried to clutch his head, but something was wrong. Only one hand moved.

He sat there looking to his left side. His left arm was missing. He had sworn he could feel it in the dream...

He panicked a little, still dizzy from waking up. When his eyes got used to the darkness, he calmed down somewhat.

He was still in the hospital room, safe in bed. Nothing would force him to do unspeakable things, there was no dense fog, there was no blood.

He sobbed, the dream reminding him of what has he done.

Maybe he was not in the cave, but the image of Lewis punctured everywhere would stay in him.

He hugged himself, or at least tried, only a hand around himself.

He stayed awake, crying, sleep not possible until they forced him hours after. The anesthesia numbed him, the pain from his wound gone.

But the dreams did not go away…

 

* * *

 

“Are you ok?...”

 

He did not look at her, focused on his task. He fumbled with the screwdriver, a lot of papers scattered around, sketches and metal pieces laying on the table of his room.

He nodded, his only answer for her.

Vivi hugged him from behind, trying to make him feel better. Since that night he has been silent, barely getting a hold of himself. She had visited him everyday in the hospital, it had been her fault he had lost his arm, she had wanted to go to that place…

She did not remember what happened exactly, Arthur choking with his words every time he tried to speak or explain. She would not force him, it was probably an accident, no point in making him remember and clarify what had torn his arm and made her go unconscious.

She let go of him, knowing he needed to finish this replacement to have some kind of relief.

She spoke slowly and with kindness.

 

“I'm going to leave Mystery in your room with you, Arty, ok?”

 

No response. She kneeled in front of the dog, ruffling his fur in worry, whispering to him.

 

“Make sure he goes to sleep, please…”

 

Mystery gave a small bark, padding to stay at Arthur’s side. She smiled sadly, getting out of his room, leaving for her own.

She cried outside the door, hating to see his friend like this…

 

Once Mystery was sure she was gone, he spoke, eyes fixed on Arthur, who still was busy with his metal arm.

 

“Arthur.”

 

He did not jolt in fear, his eyes looking slowly at him, he knew he was not a normal dog.

 

“Both of us are hiding things to her... “

 

“Yes.”

 

Arthur smiled a little, wondering if he was crazy. Maybe he was, maybe he was still on the hospital, too many drugs, maybe-

No, he could feel too clearly, the faint pain in his skin, the wound recently healed.

He trembled, his head hurt, too many things flowing inside of it.

 

“I- Was go-going to- You… You saved me, didn't you?...”

 

The dog nodded, remaining silent.

Arthur’s eyes began to tear up, shoulders shaking. He was really possessed, he was not crazy, he didn't have double personality or was a psycho...

But he was still a murderer.

Even if he knew he would not be able to work in this state he was now in, he kept on trying, not leaving the table.

He didn't want to sleep.

 

Mystery eyes stared at him from the darkness of the room, wondering what was worse, being dead or being a dead man walking…

 

* * *

 

That sound again.

He didn't need to see to know what it was.

But he eventually saw, that vision coming again.

The cave, something was different…

Lewis was no longer there.

There was no corpse.

He wanted to scream, he felt himself moving in there, he was… Crawling?

His vision moved, looking behind him. There was a rock, his movements stopped by it.

He was trapped…

Trapped inside the cave, unable to escape.

 

* * *

 

He woke up slowly, feeling something nudge him. He opened his eyes, a snout in front of him, to eyes looking at him in worry.

Mystery.

Arthur sat up in the back of the van, looking around him.

Vivi was still sleeping. They had been doing a few jobs around. Well she did all the work mostly, he only rolled along. He hated it, but he didn't want to be alone, the only thing keeping him sane was her company.

Mystery had gotten the routine of waking him up every time a nightmare struck him. He was grateful.

 

“Thanks buddy…”

 

Mystery nodded, laying himself at Arthur’s side.

Arthur pondered about the nightmare. It has been a strange one…

Usually, he dreams about what happened, about the possession, about pushing Lewis again… Always on top of the cliff.

But this time he was below, down where Lewis should have been. The missing corpse was not strange, Lewis family had eventually retrieved it, giving him a funeral. What was strange was that he felt himself moving down there, trapped.

He cried, guilt returning, a million thoughts coming to him, making him wave aside what he saw in the dream.

He closed his eyes shut, teeth clenched, remembering the funeral.

God, the funeral…

He had went to it, he had to. He only stood there, crying in between all his family, a shadow in between the sadness. No one had blamed him… Not even Vivi, who did not remember Lewis, she had not gone to the funeral…

She did not blame him, trying to console him later when he returned crying his eyes out and screaming, not questioning who the dead man was.

They should blame him. They should all blame him!

He was his murderer, the one who ended Lewis life at the young age of twenty one.

He made sure to blame himself for all of them…

Because he was a liar, he would not confess he killed him.

He was a coward...

 

* * *

 

He moved again, pulling with all his strength.

He had moved for a long time, slowly crawling, fighting for freedom.

At last, he could crawl freely, getting out of the rubble.

He moved, along the humid floors, between all the tall spikes and their shadows. He made his way slowly along the foggy tunnels, creeping closer to the exit.

He was finally free…

 

* * *

 

Arthur trashed inside the bed, the dream confusing and heartbreaking.

He woke up gasping, confused. He tried to take steady breaths, he was in Lewis mansion, he was fine, safe, he was not there.

It had been a long time since he had a nightmare, Lewis had kept them at bay…

It left him confused and scared, the dream had been a creepy tour inside that place, haunting.

He reached for his arm with a trembling hand, knowing it would be best if he got out of bed.

 

Vivi was making breakfast with Lewis, playfully putting some cream on his nose, receiving a pout from him. She just laughed, loving to make him blush and shy away. Both of them looked up, Arthur entering in the kitchen tiredly.

 

“Morning…”

 

Lewis picked instantly that he had suffered a nightmare, he had learnt to detect them, having seen the small details they left on his face a lot of times, helping him avoid them.

Strange, Arthur had not had one for a long time…

He knew that he would not want to talk about it, so the ghost remained silent about it.

 

“Sit at the table, this is almost ready. Vivi hand me a platte please.”

 

They all sat, as always enjoying each others company on the mornings, Vivi devouring her meal. Arthur was staring at Lewis, eyebrows raised.

Lewis frowned, wondering why was he looking at him.

 

“What?”

 

Arthur pointed a finger at him, containing a laugh.

 

“Dude, why do you have cream on your nose?”

 

Lewis had forgotten about it. He blushed, quickly reaching for a napkin to wipe it off.

He could hear Vivi laughing between bites.

 

* * *

 

The four of them were on the sofa, watching a movie. Lewis had chosen it, a boring romance movie full of clichés…

Lewis was enjoying it, hugging Vivi happily, Vivi was just rolling along with it, Mystery was asleep and Arthur was bored.

Arthur’s eyes were blinking from time to time, fighting sleep, trying to watch the movie until its end.

It was no use. One more sappy line from the protagonist and his eyes closed, finally surrendering to his boredness.

 

* * *

 

A road. Slow movements, but decisive. He moved ahead, he felt strange, like he was small, and… Incomplete. He stopped moving, looking up. A road sign, different directions.

After a few seconds, he crawled again, attracted to something…

He wanted to go somewhere, and eventually, he would reach it…

 

* * *

 

Someone was shaking gently his shoulder, trying to wake him up.

Arthur frowned, waving a hand at whoever was bothering him.

 

“Tired…”

 

He heard a quiet evil laugh and Lewis frantic voice.

 

“Wait Vivi-!”

 

Arthur felt a shove and himself falling. He woke up instantly, rolling down of the sofa with a yelp.

He blinked, sitting up on the floor, looking up towards Vivi with a pout.

 

“Why do you always have to wake me up so harshly?...”

 

She grinned, getting up and outstretching a hand to help him get up.

 

“Because you don't listen and Lewis is too soft to do it right.”

 

Arthur grasped her hand, getting up, wondering how could she be so extreme sometimes. He just smiled, knowing that she was only joking around.

The movie had ended, the credits appearing on the screen.

 

“I'm sorry for falling asleep.”

 

Lewis smiled, shrugging.

 

“You haven't missed much, it has been very predictable…”

 

“Yeah, next time its my turn to choose the movie! A scary one!”

 

“Not gorey Vivi, please.”

 

“Lew, you are a walking skeleton most of the time, and you are startled by violence?...”

 

Lewis fumbled with his hands, he maybe could be angry and scary sometimes, maybe even dangerous for anyone who harmed his friends, but he did not mean it… He did not like violence.

He stood up, shaking the thought away.

 

“Who wants to make dinner?”

 

Their eyes flashed at the mention of food.

Yep, it never failed to get him out of uncomfortable moments…

 

* * *

 

Arthur was worried now.

Every time he went to sleep, he dreamed about those visions. In them, he moved forward, towards a certain direction, searching something.

It was creeping him out, he didn't like it. It could not be a coincidence, or his imagination. What the hell did it mean?...

He could not stop thinking about it, not even when he was in a bad situation.

Being tied up on an altar for example…

He had been kidnaped again by a cult. He was a magnet for them…

He was not afraid as the leader preached his bullshit, focusing on what could his dreams mean instead. He had seen Lewis from the corner of his eye, waiting for the right moment to stop the ceremony.

Yep, he had all the time to think about the dreams, he was not in danger.

The leader approached the altar, a long and sharp weapon on his hands, he spoke to Arthur, his voice deep.

 

“Your soul is going to be offered to Mashket, repent for your miserable existence… Praise loyalty to him before we end you, and maybe your soul will be saved from his wrath.”

 

Arthur yawned, stretching boredly as much as his boundings would let him.

 

“Not interested, thank you.”

 

The leader growled, angry with his indifference.

 

“How dare you! We are going to kill you, and you will suffer for all eternity in Mashket’s realm!”

 

“Don't think so, have you even drawn those runes correctly? The ones on the altar are a bit different and more round, you-”

 

“Silence!”

 

The leader raised the weapon, ready to stab him and stop his mocking. But his hand halted, grabbed firmly by a gloved hand.

The cultist looked behind him, seeing a flaming skull glaring down at him.

 

“Let me introduce you. This is Lewis, Lewis these are the idiots who, as you know, have stabbing as a hobby. I'm suuure we are all going to get along.”

 

**“Indeed…”**

 

The room was filled with groans and whimpers, Lewis giving a beating to all of them. His fire raised, giving small burns to everybody.

Except Arthur.

The flames surrounded him, but he did not burn, the fire only consuming the ropes that tied him up.

He got down from the altar, looking at the messy bundle of cultists on the floor.

 

“Lewis you have gone too far. They didn't even cut me a little...”

 

Lewis huffed, dropping to the ground the last guy standing.

 

“I have to learn to control my anger…”

 

“Hmm, where is Viv?”

 

“Outside. I could manage on my own. Let's go.”

 

Before leaving, he smashed the altar, leaving it broken and nonfunctional.

No more sacrifices…

It was night time already, the van some meters ahead, Vivi waiting inside.

Arthur and Lewis got into the back with Mystery and Vivi, sighing tiredly.

 

“Done?”

 

“Yeah, they won't be able to do any more crazy shit in there…”

 

“Good. We are far from anywhere, so we should sleep in the van. Unless you want to drive, Lewis.”

 

Lewis shook his head, preferring to sleep in here. He always liked to hug them all.

 

“No, in here is alright. I will drive tomorrow back to the mansion ok?”

 

They took out the blankets as usual, Lewis warming up the van.

Vivi made herself comfortable against Lewis side, Arthur being pulled towards the ghost, always a little reluctant, Mystery just plopping himself wherever.

The ghost hugged tightly everyone, content to spend his sleepless nights at their side.

He smiled, the others already beginning to fall asleep.

 

“Good night gang…”

 

Arthur closed his eyes, tired from the day events. He felt safe with his friends…

 

* * *

 

Closer, he was closer. He continued his determined crawling, looking around. He recognised this place, it was familiar.

It was a road leading towards Lewis mansion… Far, but the right way, moving in the correct direction.

Why? Why was he moving? Why he felt incomplete?

Why did he feel like he was torn in two?...

No, he was not moving. This dreams were not his. This was another being… He now could feel it.

Whatever this was, it was moving. Towards a precise objective.

Towards him...

 

* * *

 

Arthur jolted up, hitting something with his frantic movement, with his metal arm.

 

“Owww!”

 

He looked at his left, Vivi was rubbing her cheek, a pout on her face. Lewis was awake looking worriedly at both of them. It was early in the morning, a little early to wake up.

 

“Arthur… That hurt.”

 

“Sorry! Viv are you ok? I didn't mean it!”

 

She smiled, showing she was fine, just surprised by the sudden hit. Arthur sighed, facepalming mentally. Lewis eyes narrowed, seeing the faint sign of a nightmare on his face.

 

“Arthur, another nightmare?...”

 

Arthur blinked, remembering the dream. He coughed, trying to wave the matter away.

 

“Yeah, its nothing, they come and go. You know…”

 

Lewis was worried, Arthur’s nightmares always were vivid and horrible. He should not wave them away as if they were nothing…

 

“Lets go to the mansion, we need some good rest.”

 

Arthur’s head began to work as Lewis floated over the driver’s seat. The thing he sees in his dreams was looking for him. It was approaching, and if they went to the mansion, they would get closer to it.

Lewis began to drive, beginning the long travel.

It was just a dream, just a dream. Nothing is going for you, just a weird dream!

But… What if it was really something?

What if-

Vivi and Mystery were looking at him in worry, noticing his frown.

 

“Arthur are you sure you are ok?”

 

He blinked, smiling nervously.

 

“Yeah! Just a little shaken from… You know.”

 

He could not go to the mansion, he had to stay away from whatever was looking for him.

He had to stay away...

 

“Guys? Why don't we look around for another job?...”

 

Vivi blinked in confusion and surprise. Arthur suggesting and wanting to work?

Their Arthur?

 

“Arthur i think you are sick or something…”

 

Arthur thought frantically for an excuse, knowing he was a terrible liar. Maybe he could say half the truth…

 

“I was just thinking, that maybe i could buy the new smash bros with the wii u. Its a little expensive…”

 

Please buy it, please. I don't want to go near the mansion… Please!

He held his breath as Vivi thought for a moment, deep in thought. Then she beamed, giving a thumbs up.

 

“Sure thing! Its not an everyday occurrence that you want to work! Lew take us to the closest town!”

 

Thank god.

He smiled in relief. It was only a dream, but now he would be more calm.

Only a weird dream…

 

* * *

 

It was afternoon already, the van parked in front of an hotel.

 

“Well gang, tomorrow we will wander around searching for anything out of the normal. For now, lets just rest.”

 

They got inside, Lewis speaking with the receptionist.

 

“Two rooms.”

 

Fuck.

Lewis was intending of sharing a room with him, to make sure he did not have another nightmare. Great…

They got up the stairs, each of them stopping at their doors.

Vivi opened hers, smiling back to them before closing.

 

“Goodnight, see you tomorrow!”

 

“Night Viv.”

“Goodnight.”

 

With that she got into her room with Mystery, Arthur and Lewis getting inside their own.

The room had two beds, they obviously had to fake that Lewis was alive…

Arthur was dreading going to sleep, if he had a nightmare… Lewis would read his mind to stop it. And then he would see his visions.

When he found out he was hiding them he would scold him, a lot.

But it was only a weird dream, they were only his imagination…

Lewis smiled, floating over his bed and sitting on it, grabbing a book to entertain himself.

 

“Don't worry Arthur, I will not let you have a nightmare.”

 

That was exactly what worried him…

Arthur got inside his bed, removing his arm. He could maybe stay awake, without Lewis noticing…

He closed his eyes, faking sleeping.

Sadly, he had not drank coffee or anything to stay awake, he could feel himself falling into slumber after a few hours of laying there.

He didn't want to sleep.

He fought it, and lost.

His mind surrendered to the need of rest…

 

* * *

 

He could see it in the distance, the mansion, deep in the forest.

The thing crawled towards it, approaching persistently. The wait was painfully long, anticipation nagging in his mind like a fresh wound.

The being reached the entrance, finally.

With a strong push, it opened the doors, crawling inside.

A deadbeat came into its field of vision, far in a corridor.

The creature crawled into the shadows, not wanting to be seen.

The spirit chirped in confusion, wondering why the doors were open. It stuck out his head, glancing around, wondering if his master had returned. The van was not outside. The deadbeat chirped, closing the door and floating away.

They moved again, along the halls, still hiding in between the shadows.

He could see his room…

The thing looked around, searching for him, feeling he had been here not long ago.

There was a mirror on the wall.

Arthur trembled in his sleep, seeing finally what the being was.

A green arm, HIS arm.

No, no, no! How?!

It had an eye on its palm, and he could swear it was smiling.

He began to shake, the thing spoke.

Just like that night in the cave.

 

_**“Where are you puppet?... I NEED you.”** _

 

Nononononono, please!

He screamed, terrified of the vision.

 

* * *

 

Lewis bolted up from his bed, hearing Arthur scream. He was instantly at his side, ready to calm him down like he had done before.

His eyes widened, something was not right.

There were magenta sparks on Arthur’s eyes, he had gone into convulsions. Whatever was he dreaming, it was BAD, triggering this, it had to be a horrible memory.

Lewis did not waste time, he connected their minds with a magenta trace, reading and getting inside his thoughts.  

 

He had expected a lot of things, his death, a possession, himself trying to get revenge…

But not this…

He was seeing his left arm, in front of a mirror, in his mansion.

It was crawling in the shadows, an eye glowing in the darkness.

The demon was still alive.

And it was looking for Arthur.

The demon felt that he was being watched, his eye narrowing.

 

**_“So, you can feel me... I must thank you for not killing him, for i need him alive.”_ **

 

Lewis growled, not able to communicate with the demon, only managing to scare Arthur more.

 

**_“Now that you know i'm here, i will have to be careful… But worry not, i will eventually reach him, you will let your guard down someday… And then i will have a body in which to live. I can't leave this arm…. Thanks to that dog.”_ **

 

The demon laughed, speaking before ending the dream, now aware that Arthur had been seeing him all this time. He would make sure they never know where he is…

 

_**“See you soon… Puppet.”** _

  


The dream ended, the demon would not let Arthur know where he was anymore.

Lewis could feel Arthur’s panicked and confused thoughts, the dream traumatic.

 

_“No, should not exist! Should not be there! Mystery tore it off, Mystery ended the demon! He did!”_

_“Arthur…”_

  


Lewis tried to calm him down, tried to make him stop crying. He only managed to stop the magenta sparks in his eyes, not convulsing anymore, but he was still scared and trembling…

 

_“No, no, no! Don't come! Leave me be! Please!”_

_“Arthur, wake up… Please.”_

 

He did, breathing in short intakes of breath, hyperventilating. He was being held tightly by Lewis, letting him know he was safe.

Arthur’s eyes looked around in panic, fearing to see the demon. He could only tremble in between Lewis arms, despair striking him.

He had thought that the nightmare was over, he had thought that he could leave that night behind at last. He had thought he could finally live in peace, Lewis forgiveness slowly healing his guilt.

He had thought wrong…

He cried and sobbed, his shoulders shaking wildly, Lewis worried voice echoing in the room.

 

“I will not let it reach you. I will keep you safe… I promise.”

 

Arthur could not answer nor thank him between his grief and tears.

He could still feel his left arm, moving somewhere…

 

* * *

 

His eye narrowed in amusement.

The ghost was leaving the mansion wrecked, frantically looking for him everywhere.

He was not that easy to find…

He looked through the window, he could see Arthur. It would be so easy to just get inside and end the job…

But it would not be wise. That girl and dog were at his side, trying to stop his tears.

He could wait.

Let them worry.

Let them search him.

Let them feel safe after a while.

And when they let their guard down… He would strike.

He is going to have so much fun!

And the best part, the prize, a body in which to live again.

Freedom from that cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed it...  
> The main villain everybody, a crawling hand waiting to grab that body.
> 
> Woah 3000 hits, im so happy!  
> Let me hand you more chapters!


	37. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starbursts request!  
> I hope you like it.  
> Had to tweak a few things, i hope you dont mind, the sickness cant be permanent if i want to continue this fanfic...

Lewis ran, scared. He could only think of one thing.

Vivi.

He had heard her scream, somewhere in the streets. He ran in between the dim lighted alleys, following his impossibly fast beating heart.

He could feel her, she was near!

“Vivi?! Vivi where are you?!”

He turned around a backstreet, halting in shock. A man was holding her in place, she was unconscious, her eyes wide open. The guy droped her to the ground, licking his lips with a glare.

Lewis went berserk instantly, wanting to snap his neck, sure that he had hurt her.

But he could not, the man dodged him quickly, jumping away. Lewis growled in anger and surprise, watching as he climbed with ease a wall, disappearing into the night.

He would have followed him, to make him pay, but his heart was too focused on Vivi’s well being.

He kneeled, looking at her.

Please, be ok, Vivi…

She was breathing, but Lewis could see blood on her scarf. No, no, she had to be ok!

He checked for what type of wound she had, removing carefully the scarf. There was a bite mark on her neck.

Fuck. Fuck!

They have been looking for this vampire for days, but he had found them first… And it had bit Vivi.

Why did she roam alone?!

No… It was not her fault. It was his. He should have been more careful, he should have kept an eye on her at every single moment!

He hugged her between his arms, rage boiling inside of him.

He could not take her to an hospital, this was not something a doctor would understand. He needed Mystery.

He got up, Vivi laying safely on his hold.

Lewis began to walk back to where he had been with the others, before he had bolted towards Vivi’s scream.

He walked a few streets before hearing hurried steps towards him in the distance.

Arthur was running, also worried for Vivi. He gasped for breath, halting in front of the ghost, Mystery close behind.

“Le-lewis, what happened?!”

Lewis moved a little Vivi’s scarf, the bite mark speaking for him…

Arthur’s face paled, knowing now what had happened and why she had screamed.

“Is she ok?!”

Lewis eyes wandered to Mystery, being the one who had the most knowledge.

The dog narrowed his eyes, already pondering what to do.

“It would be better if we returned to the apartment we are staying at… Before she wakes up.”

The ghost nodded, beginning to walk back to the apartment, he had learnt to not question Mystery’s wisdom.

Arthur was still frozen in place, processing that the vampire had attacked Vivi.

Was she going to die?!

He looked up, realising he was being left behind. He didn't want to be alone, the vampire creeping somewhere in this city.

So he ran, following Lewis and Mystery, eyeing nervously the shadows surrounding him.

* * *

They got inside the apartment, it was a big one, two bedrooms, a small living room with a kitchen and a bathroom.

Lewis carried her to her room, letting her lay on her bed. Lewis was trying to remain calm as Mystery examined her, meanwhile Arthur was freaking out. She was pale, her breathing too slow, it looked like she was in a deep coma...

“She is going to die, vampires are undead! I'm going to have two dead friends! And what if she has to drink blood?! Is there a cure?! Will she sparkle?! Will-?!”

Mystery barked, his voice echoing, annoyed.

“Shut up Arthur! She is not going to die. There are a lot of kinds of vampirisms, its a disease that has changed and diversified along the centuries…”

Arthur stood there, dumbstruck.

“So, she could maybe sparkle?... Like in twilight?...”

Mystery placed his paw on his snout, containing himself.

“No. Thats just a bad written book, i would say they are more like fairies… But i'm getting out of point! Just listen, we can reverse this.”

Lewis leaned close, pleading him with his eyes to explain how, worried out of his mind for her.

Mystery nodded, seeing that they would let him explain without interrupting.

“There are a lot of vampires. Some are permanent but civilized, some are wild and dangerous, monsters, and some are… Just minions to a powerful one, just half bred vampires. Vivi has been bitten by that kind. Thank heavens, because if it had been another kind she would be one forever… When she wakes up she will mimic her master, the vampire who has given her the disease. Lewis, did you see the vampire?...”

“Yes, a dangerous and violent bastard…”

“Then, Vivi is going to be dangerous too. We must kill the one who bit her, and the disease will fade, for the vampire’s influence will be gone.”

Lewis thought for a moment his options. Kill… He never liked to go to that extreme, but…

He had to save Vivi. Vivi needs him, she is in danger, he has to do it.

Lewis rose at his full height, skin fading to bone and fire.

“I'm going to find him… You said she will be dangerous when she wakes up.”

Mystery nodded, worry evident in his eyes.

“She will be indeed. When a vampire overcomes the transformation it craves blood, without reason… We must keep her out of reach of anybody.”

Lewis eyes wandered to Arthur, who was trembling nervously at the side of the bed, worried and scared.

“Arthur, i trust that you will make sure she stays in this room. Lock the door and don't let her get out… I must leave in search of that vampire.”

Arthur eyed Vivi nervously, knowing she was dangerous, and that she would eventually wake up. He took a long breath, nodding slowly, he had to do it to keep her safe. Vivi was always there to help him, he would help her now. Even if he had to keep her locked in a room in order to do so.

“Su-sure. Please hurry, i don't want to end up barricading the door. You know she could break it…”

Lewis patted Arthur’s back, thanking him silently. He floated out of the apartment, leaving into the night of the city.

Mystery jumped off the bed, leaving the room. His voice was calm, but Arthur could hear a faint trace of fear.

“Lock the door before she wakes up. You are the nearest person she will… Target.”

Arthur gulped, already searching for a strong lock and some big furniture.

* * *

Lewis returned to the alley in which Vivi had been attacked, hoping to find something which told him where the bastard could have gone.

He floated up the wall the vampire had climbed to escape, Lewis stepping now in a rooftop. His eyes glowed in the darkness, his steps echoing. He saw a small trail of blood on the floor. Lewis fire grew hotter, this was Vivi’s blood.

His fists clenched, following the trail. It was harder to follow with each long step he took, the blood decreasing in quantity. The vampire had jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading directly for a precise direction.

Lewis eyes narrowed. There was a big decaying old church, raising in the middle of the urban buildings.

If he were a bloodsucking vampire wanting to hide… Would a church be a good place?

Didn't they fear crosses?

He headed for it anyways, he didn't have any other clue. It would be best if he made sure he was there. He floated over the buildings, careful to not be seen by any late bystander. But that was the least of his worries.

Vivi was in the apartment, and he doubted he could be fast enough to kill the vampire before she wakes up…

He hoped Mystery and Arthur could handle her fury.

* * *

Two red eyes glowed in the room, glancing around in confusion.

She… She needed to feed. Now. She was so hungry...

She got up from bed, trying to remember what had happened.

She had been searching for a vampire with Lewis, Mystery and Arthur. Yes. A vampire, his master. She would thank him later for the gift…

Now she needed to satiate her need of blood, her throat burned, and her head could only think of how warm and comforting would it feel running down in it. She sniffed the air, she could smell someone. No, two actually. But only one made her fangs elongate in want. Only one had sweet human blood…

She headed for the door, intending to open it. It was locked. The movement of the doorknob startled someone on the other side, Vivi hearing a yelp and some steps backing away.

“Viv?... Are you awake?”

Vivi smiled, hearing his voice. Arthur. It was his blood, she needed it.

“Arty, why is the door locked?”

Arthur took a few more steps away from the door, his eyes full of worry.

“Its locked to keep you in there…”

Vivi laughed, her voice playful but with a bit of malice, Arthur did not like it.

“Why? Come on Arthur, open! Why would you want to keep me away?...”

“You are a vampire Viv, and i don't think it would be a good idea to let you out. I'm sorry!”

She growled, now realising he knew. Her voice now was more deep, kindness all gone, feral.

“Open the door.”

“No.”

The door was banged, forcefully, Arthur was sure it would have broken were not for the sofa he had put as a precaution against it.

“Arthur, I only want a little sip of blood… It won't even hurt!”

“Viv no.”

“Vivi yes!”

She slammed herself with all her force against the wooden door, her hunger making her go mad, her throat burned, demanding prey, she could feel him there, the blood near, but out of reach.

“If you don't open i will leave you dry! Not a single drop will be left on your veins! Open!”

Arthur hugged Mystery, shaking his head in fear, eyes closed, trying to ignore her screams and attempts at escaping. Mystery’s eyes watched warily the slowly bending door, knowing he would have to face her if she escaped.

* * *

Lewis opened the rusty door slowly, hard to move it. He closed it back, looking around the bast church. It was big, tall pillars holding the dome of the ceiling. Everywhere there were depictions of saints, on the glass windows, the statues…

But they all were left broken. The faces were smashed, the windows broken, the statues torn in pieces, rubble laying on the floor everywhere.

Lewis eyes raised to the center of the temple, the big cross on the wall was also torn apart.

It screamed vampire to him.

There was no light, all the candles blown, but he didn't need it.

His hand was engulfed in flames, magenta light illuminating the cathedral. Lewis family had been religious, him not so much as them. But he respected their beliefs, and the mess that the vampire had made in a place supposed to give closure to people… Was not something he would wave aside.

Lewis walked over the altar, eyes glancing everywhere, wary of the shadows. He was dead, and the vampire would not be a danger to him. But he feared it would run away again.

If he saw it, he could not let it escape…

He heard something move, above in between the stone arcs. His eyes narrowed trying to see in the darkness.

“Show yourself!”

His voice echoes along the statues and pillars, silence his only answer.

He began to think he had imagined it or that it had been the wind when he heard hurried steps and jumps. His eyes saw a shadow climbing to the top of the church, towards the campanary.

Ah hell no, this time he would not get away.

Lewis fire raised, propelling himself upwards, chasing him.

He could jump all he wanted, the tower would be a dead end for him…

* * *

Arthur had gone into his room, hands on his ears, trying to block away Vivi’s growls and curses, Mystery whining in worry at his side on the bed.

It lasted for long, but after a loud bang, silence engulfed the apartment.

Arthur opened his eyes, confused. Why had she stopped?

He got up reluctantly, heading for her door.

He froze in front of it. The door was broken, open, the sofa thrown on the floor. Mystery stood in front of Arthur, ready to take on Vivi when she left the room.

They waited, Arthur trembling in place, frozen by fear, Mystery growling.

She never got out, leaving them baffled.

“Mystery? Do you think she has managed to leave the apartment?...”

Mystery raised his ears, trying to hear her. He could not hear anything. He walked inside the room, his glasses almost falling from his snout from shock.

“She is not in the room!”

“What?!”

Mystery had not looked up to the ceiling…

Arthur screamed as Vivi fell on top of the dog, moving so quickly he could swear she was a spider. She had the blankets in hand, pinning Mystery and tying him up quickly before he could react. Mystery struggled, trying to get out of it, but he could not, Vivi had been smart, knocking him out with a calculated hit.

She still cared for Mystery, so he was out of danger. Besides, she did not want to drink dog blood…

Her red eyes moved slowly, looking at the trembling figure on the corridor.

“Art, i warned you… Look what i have had to do.”

He ran, getting inside the closest room in a fit of panic. The bathroom.

He pushed himself against the door, desperately trying to stop her. He knew it would not keep her away. And indeed, it could not.

She hit the door once again, this time nothing against it to prolong the struggle. Arthur tried to plead, trying to get her out of her killer spree.

“Vivi, please! Stop! Ju-just wait! Lewis is going to return you to normality!”

“You don't know how it feels, it burns… I need your blood! I will drink it all!”

This was not Vivi anymore...

The door finally opened, shoving Arthur forward with the strong push. He fell into the shower, his head hitting the floor. His vision was foggy, he could see something blue, sharp fangs coming out of a twisted smile. He regained his vision, sitting up quickly, backed against the wall.

Vivi was smiling madly, laughing, finally having him at hand.

Arthur could swear her teeth had elongated more. He looked around for something, anything in which to defend himself! There was only the shower…

Fuck it. He doubted it would do anything, but he was between the wall and the promise of bleeding to death.

He slammed his hand on the shower handle, water hitting Vivi squarely. She screamed in anger, the water making her back away from him.

For once Arthur had been lucky, he had heard that some vampires were hurt by water…

What were the odds?

Vivi was standing at a safe distance, glaring at him with hate and anger, debating how to reach him.

Arthur could only tremble there in fear, the water between them the only thing keeping him alive.

* * *

Lewis chased the shadow, trying to catch him between the pillars, wooden platforms and statues. He could almost grab him, but he kept on climbing, the vampire fast, dodging every single move of the ghost.

They reached the top eventually, the vampire halted, no more ground were to run, the tower’s edge in front of him.

Lewis approached, his skull bowing in determination. The vampire eyed him, fear in his eyes, knowing he was nothing against a ghost.

**“You hurt her… I don't think i have another way of returning her to normal but with your death. Am i right?... ”**

The vampire backed away as much as he could without falling, raising his hands.

“I didn't mean it. I was going to kill her to save her from this, but you had to intervene. I never let my victims transform!”

Lewis anger only increased, he stepped forward, grabbing him by his collar, making him lean slowly towards the edge, intending to let him fall to his death. He could not survive the fall, the tower raising tall into the sky, the ground hard to see.

The vampire grabbed Lewis hands to not fall, bargaining, trying to get out of this one.

“She will not age! She could live forever! You are a ghost, she will die someday, everyone does!”

Lewis halted for a moment, the fact running in his mind.

The vampire smiled, seeing that he had struck right where it hurt, making him doubt.

“Think about it… I know you care for her. Together forever!”

Lewis eyes narrowed, a smile creeping slowly in his skull.

“Yes I do care for her, you are right.”

The vampire sighed in relief, seeing him agreeing. But his eyes widened, the ghost pushing him slowly forward, holding him on the air with one hand, ready to make him fall.

“I care for her, she did not choose vampirism. I want her as she is, as she wants to be, she is not herself right now. She is not a monster like you. I don't know if you believe in something, but i think the fall will be long enough for you to pray…”

With that, he opened his hand.

He didn't need to look down to see the end of it.

* * *

Vivi grew tired of his futile attempts of staying alive. She growled, ready to dash forward and grab him. It was only water, she could stand it!

Arthur screamed, seeing her lose her fear. She grabbed him, the water hurting her, but not as much as the burning sensation in her, too strong to ignore anymore. Arthur was pulled out of the shower, Vivi dragging him towards his room where she could handle him better.

He struggled, but she had always been stronger, and now being a vampire even more. He tried to get out of her strong grasp, his desperate hits not making her desist.

Vivi slammed him against a wall, eyeing him in amusement, her glance slowly falling on his metal arm.

“You just don't give up, huhh? I will have to get rid of this thing.”

She detached it, Arthur screaming by the sudden pain. He was defenseless now, only one hand left, firmly grasped by Vivi. She exposed his neck with her free hand, allowing her to bite down.

His eyes teared up, seeing her mouth open, fangs ready to sink into his neck. He tried to reach her humanity one more time, voice trembling.

“Viv please! Wait! Don't do it!”

“Sorry Arthur, your blood smells so sweet! Everything will be over soon, you won't even feel death…”

She dashed forward, fangs going downwards. He screamed, feeling her teeth on his neck, biting hard. He kept on screaming, fear overpowering him, not realising that there was no blood.

Vivi’s fangs were no longer there.

She blinked a few times, getting out of her trance. Her eyes were blue once again. She looked down, teeth still biting on Arthur’s neck. She gasped, letting go instantly. Arthur’s legs wobbled, making him fall to the ground, eyes rolling back.

He had fainted.

Vivi put a hand on her mouth, the burning sensation gone, now realising what had she been doing for the past hours.

She almost had killed him, she almost killed Arthur.

“Oh my god! Arty! Arthur! I'm sorry!”

She looked at him, checking if she had managed to bite him. There was no blood, only a hard bite mark on his skin, no wound. She then noticed his missing arm, she had taken it off, forcefully.

What had she done?...

before she could cry and panic, she heard a whimper coming from her room.

Mystery.

She let Arthur lean against the wall, getting up.

Mystery had woken up, struggling against his bindings. He was almost going to transform when Vivi entered in the room. He noticed her blue eyes, the disease gone. He spoke slowly, dreading what could have happened while he had been out of it.

“Vivi… Tell me you didn't manage to catch him.”

She tucked her scarf closer to her mouth, ashamed.

“Uhhhh, I kinda did… But i havent managed to drink blood…”

Mystery sighed, relieved that Arthur was, for the most part, fine.

“Vivi, care to untie me? I can't move.”

She kneeled, beginning to free him from the tight blankets. How the hell did she manage to do this?!

Mystery was free at last, stretching his legs, having been tied up for a long while.

Before he could scold her, they heard footsteps approaching, an echoey voice calling for them.

“Guys?... Are you there?”

Lewis eyed the apartment in worry. The lights were off, and he could see Vivi’s door open. Before he could panic Vivi had ran out of it, launching herself at him. She cried out, hugging him for dear life.

“Lewis, i'm sorry! I was out of control! I'm sorry!”

Lewis stood there, not able to move away from her. Did she?...

“Vivi, did you- did you bite him?...”

She looked up at Lewis, he was not angry, just fearing, dreading she had gone too far while he had been away.

She shook her head, doubting.

“I almost did Lew… Just as I was almost going to sink my fangs into his skin they disappeared. Did you kill the vampire?...”

Lewis nodded, smiling at her. He hugged her tightly, letting her know everything would be ok. Once she calmed down a little, they went to check on Arthur. Mystery was at his side, examining the bite mark. He had been lucky, had Vivi managed to sink her fangs, he would have turned into a vampire as well…

Lewis kneeled in front of him, checking for any wound. Well, he only had a mark…

“Vivi you did bite him…”

“But not with my fangs!”

* * *

Vivi stood at the side of the bed, waiting for him to wake up. She had to apologise…

After some time, she could see his eyelids moving. He was waking up.

The first thing he saw was Vivi.

He didn't react well.

“Ahhhh!”

He curled on himself, covering his neck, fearing her. Vivi raised her hands, letting him space, not wanting to scare him. Lewis head glanced into the room, coming inside, having heard his scream.

“Arthur, she is not going to bite you.”

Arthur opened his eyes, Lewis voice calming his fear. He lowered his arm, looking at Vivi in confusion.

“You are not a vampire anymore?”

She opened her mouth, showing him that she didn't have fangs anymore.

Arthur relaxed, his fear completely gone. Vivi spoke, sad, averting her gaze in shame.

“I'm sorry. Arthur, i did not mean it.”

He smiled, laying his head on his knees. He did not blame her, the one that attacked him was not Vivi.

“I know. It's ok Viv. I know how it feels to not be in control…”

Arthur frowned, his neck hurt.

“Uhhh, just asking, but… Are you sure you didn't bite me? My neck kinda hurts…”

She laughed nervously, trying to not look at the bruise she had left.

“Hehe, no! Just… Ok, maybe i did bite you.”

Arthur stood up, heading for the bathroom to check. Lewis and Vivi exchanged glances, knowing what was coming.

“Oh my god Viv! How am i supposed to hide this mark?! It can be seen from miles away!”

“Sorryyyy!”

“People are not going to stop looking at me! Add that to the metal arm!”

Lewis sighed, knowing that he would not shut up about it.

At least he was glad that they were both ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooook.  
> Listen up!  
> I have a few request at hand. Im trying to make them all, but i am an idiot, so i could have forgoten some, lost between all the comments and messages on my tumblr. If you think i have forgotten yours, tell me! Because really, im an idiot.  
> Next chapter-babysitter Lewis.  
> After that i will try to make a chapter developing something i have in mind...
> 
> Ok, if you want a oneshot, let me post a few rules:  
> 1- reasonable please, i cant put alive Lewis or alien Vivi! How can make it fit?! I have an ending for this fanfic in mind...  
> 2- no strong romance/nsfw. I like to keep things in the air, for the reader to think about and asume. Ask any fluff you want!  
> 3- It has to have a begining and a end. Oneshot.
> 
> Ok sorry for the long ass ramble.  
> Love you all! And im always glad to recieve requests!


	38. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHO! Merry christmas!

They both looked up to the tree.

They had done a good job decorating it, the christmas tree raising in the middle of the living room, full of decorations.

But Lewis frowned, something was missing. They did not have a star for its top…

“I don't think we have one in the mansion Lewis.”

“No we don't. Maybe we could use another thing? Maybe something shiny?”

Arthur thought for a moment, a mischievous smile slowly creeping on his face. He turned around to look at a deadbeat that was helping decorating, waving discreetly his hand for it to come closer.

The deadbeat approached, Arthur whispering to it, Lewis still pondering, unsuspecting.

The deadbeat and Arthur contained a laugh, agreeing.

Lewis skull was suddenly grabbed, removed from his body. He looked up, Arthur was carrying him, a deadbeat helping him float in the air.

“Arthur?!”

Before he could react his skull was placed on top of the tree, his angry flames fitting perfectly the job of the star. Arthur jumped out of the grasp of the deadbeat to the floor, both of them now laughing at Lewis.

The ghost was not amused. Lewis body was trying to grab his skull, tripping and stumbling in confusion. His skull glared down with little puffs of flames at the deadbeat and Arthur.

“You vandals! Arthur! When i get down of here i'm going to possess you! And then i'm going to eat all the jolokias in the fridge! All of them and all the spicy food i can make!”

His body fell to the floor, having tried to float, instead colliding with a wall.

“Don't think so! You promised to not do anything i would not want.”

**“PROVE ME.”**

The deadbeat picked on his master's angry scowl, floating out the room with nervous chirps. Arthur began to laugh nervously, knowing it would be a wise idea to begin to hide, before he retrieved his skull. He ran out of the room, Lewis body raising a fist angrily at him on the floor.

Ok, where would be the best place to hide? His room? No, too obvious. The coffin? He would go to his room. Inside an armor? … Nah, one time he tried one and he ended falling on the floor, trapped inside for hours until mystery found him...

Where?

He had ran near a corridor, he could see Vivi’s room.

Lewis would not enter there without knocking!

He knocked checking if Vivi was inside. Her voice answered, Arthur noticed she was not very happy to be interrupted.

“Come in, but stay quiet! I'm busy.”

He opened the door slowly, glancing inside. Vivi was reading her spell book, a lot of runes drawn on the floor.

“Viv? What are you doing? Its christmas, no time for your spells…”

She looked up, raising a finger with a smile.

“Precisely! Its the perfect time for this spell! I'm turning myself into a child!”

Arthur stood poker faced, giving her a look.

“You sure are greedy, what, want more gifts from santa?”

“No. Arthur, have you ever heard about the Krampus?”

“Mmm, no, no idea. Its food?”

“No. Its a supposed demon that appears on christmas, kidnaping bad kids. I intend to find out if he is real. Want to help? I could turn us both into kids.”

Arthur sighed, she never stopped her investigations. Not even on a holiday.

“I don't think that it is a good idea Viv.”

“I'm doing it. Leave if you are not joining.”

Arthur nodded, but before he could get out, he heard Lewis voice.

“Finally! Where are you Arthur?! I crave jolokia!”

Arthur pondered his options. Lewis would never make a kid eat spicy food right?

Lewis followed his heart, he could always know approximately where his friends were. If Arthur thought he could hide, he was wrong.

He floated through the corridors, he could scold the deadbeat later.

His eyes narrowed, Vivi’s room. Like if that was going to stop him…

He knocked on the door, checking if both of them were there, at least he could feel them. What he did not expect was the voice that answered.

“Come in!”

A small girl's voice.

What?

He opened the door, looking inside. At first he thought that they were not here, but then something nudged his leg.

He looked down, Vivi was smiling up at him with a satisfied grin. But she was small, she was a kid…

“What?!”

“Ha! Now you won't eat jolokia!”

He looked at the other voice, Arthur. He was a kid too, a mocking smile on his face.

Lewis stood there in confusion, wondering if he had hit his skull meanwhile he tried to get down of the tree.

Vivi laughed, deciding to get him out of his confusion.

“Lewlew! I turned us into kids again! Isn't it cool?!”

The ghost shook his head, kneeling in front of Vivi.

“No it's not! Why would you do that?!”

“To catch the krampus!”

“The what?

“Krampus Lew! Krampuuuuus! A demon that kidnaps bad kids!”

“Did you really want to investigate?... Even in christmas?...”

“Yes! I'm gonna wreck your mansion! Hahaha!”

She took off, dodging Lewis easily, who was still confused and baffled. He looked at Arthur who was having a little bit of a problem standing. Both their clothes were too big now for them, hanging loosely, and to make matters worse the metal arm had fallen off, too big for him now.

“Ok, maybe this was not a such a good idea…”

Lewis clutched his skull, knowing that he was going to have a lot of problems.

“Arthur, you hate investigating. You did this for what reason?...”

He pouted, his hands behind his back, not meeting his eyes.

“You were angry. And you were going to make me eat that fiery food…”

“I was only joking, i would not do that. Did Vivi mention how to reverse this?”

“Yes, she said it's only temporal. A lot of people would use the spell to remain young forever if it were not.”

Lewis stood up, giving him a reassuring smile, his hand outstretched for him to take.

“Very well… Let's go to the living room, those clothes do not fit you anymore.”

Arthur grasped his hand, following him with small steps. Lewis could see that they were still intelligent as adults, but their personalities… They acted like childs.

Time to regain his knowledge as a babysitter…

* * *

Arthur was swinging his legs on the sofa, waiting while Lewis tried to catch Vivi. He could hear them running around, an armor falling noisily to the floor. She was trying to be as bad as possible…

Lewis dashed forward, finally catching her between his arms. He gave a triumphant laugh, holding her in a tight hug, not letting her escape.

“Lewwwwwwwwwwww, i gotta find the Krampuuuus, let me goooo.”

“Vivi, he will not appear, you are not bad…”

“If you let me go, i can be! You grumpy ghost!”

He carried her to the living room, letting her sit on the sofa at Arthur’s side. She was now pouting angrily, crossing her arms in protest.

They needed new clothes…

Lewis called a few deadbeats, ready to solve the problem.

The spirits floated in place, chirping in question, not understanding why Lewis friends were so small now.

“Guys i need new clothes for them. Can you make something? Two pajamas would do.”

The deadbeats nodded determined, floating over the two kids. The deadbeats nudged them playfully, always loving to play. They checked what measures would they have to use, and after some chirps between them, they floated away, going for the sewing tools.

Lewis sat on the floor, getting into their eye level, speaking calmly and gently.

“You are indeed kids… What i have to do with you now, huh?”

“Let me find the krampus!”

“Vivi no. Don't you prefer a skeleton? I can be scary too…”

“No! You are too cuddly!”

“Viv, stop already with the krampus damit…”

“You are just scared Arty!”

Lewis pondered, face deep in thought. Maybe he could trick her, keep her entertained… If he didnt find something, she would raise chaos.

“Vivi why don't you beat us up in smash bros? Won't that count towards being bad?”

She maybe could. Would it count? Arthur didn't like to lose. Yes, that would be bad.

“Turn on the wii Lew! Turn it on! I'm going to beat you two!”

Lewis chuckled, videogames never failed. He turned on the tv, the game starting. He handed them both a controller, grabbing one for himself. The three sat on the sofa, beginning the match.

Vivi won indeed, beating them both. Lewis faked being surprised of being the worst player, he was letting himself lose.

“Awww, i lost. Another?”

Vivi nodded, Arthur raising an eyebrow at the ghost, knowing that he was not even trying. Lewis put a finger on his lips with a smile, asking him to not say a word. He nodded, knowing that Vivi would throw a fit.

After some time, the deadbeats floated back, clothes in their hands. They chirped, interrupting the match. Lewis smiled, seeing that the problem was solved.

“Thanks. Ok, better that you both change, you can't stay like this can you?”

* * *

Vivi had sneaked out of the kitchen, Lewis unsuspecting, focused on making food.

She looked around, searching for any chance of being bad. She spotted Mystery, sleeping as always. She laughed like a villain, approaching him.

Mystery woke up startled, something jumping on top of him. He looked behind, his eyes widening in confusion.

“Vivi what are you doing on my back?! Why are you so small?!”

“I made a spell! I want to find a demon. Mystery you are my horse now!”

Even if she didn't weigh much, Mystery was not amused, he was not a horse nor a toy. He sat, Vivi falling off to the ground with a huff.

“What kind of demon Vivi?...”

“The krampus! You are an old dog, maybe you know him!”

Mystery growled, he had a very reasonable age for a spirit! He was only seven in dog age!

He looked down to her eyes, warning her.

“Yes i know about him. He kidnaps kids, nowadays hes is not as dangerous as in the old times… But even then, i do not think it would be a good idea that you provoked him.”

Vivi beamed, glad that she was right and it existed.

“I knew it!”

Mystery nodded, placing his glasses right in his snout, lecturing her.

“Yes, now that you do, theres no reason for you to keep bothering me.”

“No, i want to see it in person!

She grasped tightly his fur, not letting go. Mystery knew she would not leave him until he obeyed, so he got to his feet, letting her mount him.

He padded over the kitchen, looking around. Arthur also was a kid, wonderful…

Lewis turned around from the counter, seeing Mystery plead him with his eyes to release him from the little blue devil.

“Vivi didn't i tell you to stay at the table with Arthur?”

“Yes! But i'm still the leader, you have no power Lew!”

“No power?... This is my mansion, just watch.”

Lewis gave her his back, a deadbeat appearing at her side, chirping. It grabbed her, making her float away from the dog, and sitting her at the table. Arthur laughed at her, only to be smacked, shutting him up.

Lewis had now two plates of food at each hand. He walked over the table, placing them in front of the kids.

“Here we go. It still hot, so be careful.”

Vivi groaned, stabbing the food with her fork.

“We know how to eat Lew!”

Lewis sat in front of them, smiling in content. He tried to convince Vivi once again, hoping to stop her wild attitude.

“Vivi, if the krampus comes, you won't have a christmas gift… Maybe just coal.”

“No, i saw you hiding two packages in your room!”

Lewis groaned, there goes the surprise…

* * *

He had tried to stop her, he had.

But Arthur could do nothing as Vivi sneaked inside Lewis room. He had left them watching a movie meanwhile he did the dishes, unsuspecting that she was once again planning to cause trouble.

“Viv, he is waiting to give it to you. He will be sad…”

“This is for the good of science!”

“Viv a demon is not science!”

“It is now!”

She looked behind the coffin, and sure enough, there were two gifts hidden in there.

“Ha!”

She grabbed the one with her name on it, ready to open it.

“Grab yours Arthur!”

He shook his head, frowning.

“No, i'm not doing this. I'm waiting, Lewis is really going to be mad at you Viv.”

He left, not wanting to take part in this. Lewis had made gifts for them and she wanted to ruin it…

Vivi opened the package, gasping at its contents. A runed book, full of illustrations of creatures.

Lewis always had known her well. She read the book, it was beautiful, it was perfect, her eyes shining in wonder, seeing all the mitologic creatures described inside. She kept on reading it, not realising she was not alone anymore.

There was a cough behind her, and some tapping.

She turned around slowly, seeing Lewis there. She could see that he was disappointed, sad, but not angry. Vivi frowned, she could feel how hurt he was...

“You really could not wait huh?”

She frowned, realising that she had gone too far, hating to see Lewis face like that. Her eyes teared up, being now a child made her more sensible, she was sorry.

“Lew i'm sorry! I thought that this would be enough for the demon to appear… i'm sure it will! I made you sad! I'm a horrible person!”

She was crying now. Lewis sat on the stairs, hugging her, stopping her crying. He smiled, not caring about her mischief.

“Vivi, don't cry. I was going to give it to you anyway. Don't be sad ok?” He reached with a finger to her cheek, wiping a tear off. “Say, do you want to see a movie together?”

She nodded, ruffling herself against him, the tears stopping. Lewis spoke again, calming her down.

“You are not a horrible person. You are nice, kind and gentle. You are just super active…”

She let herself be hugged, Lewis was warm, nice to hug, like a giant teddy bear. Maybe he could look scary sometimes, a flaming skull, or glowing eyes in the dark, but his heart always was golden.

He took her in his arms, carrying her to the living room. Arthur was there, a worried look on his face. He looked up, hearing them enter. He noticed Vivi’s dried tears.

“Are you ok Viv?”

She nodded, jumping down of Lewis arms, sitting at Arthur’s side.

“Yeah. I should have listened to you Art…”

“Now the krampus will come for you, it will come for you tonight, and it will take you away.”

Lewis huffed, crossing his arms, giving them both a playful look.

“With a scary ghost making watch in the night? He better not try! I'm not letting him take Vivi, i want her cuteness all for me! I'm the only monster that has the right to haunt her!”

“You are not a monster Lewlew! You are just Lew!”

“Hmmff, I can be scary! Watch!”

He turned into his ghost appearance, his skull flaming, eyes shining, towering over the two kids. Vivi just laughed at him, plopping herself on the sofa. Arthur pointed a finger at him, unfaced.

“You can't scare us anymore. Once your soft side shows, you lose all your scariness.”

Lewis slumped his shoulders, fumbling with his hands with a blush, fading again to his alive appearance.

Vivi jumped down of the sofa, the night visible from the window. She had to apologise for opening Lewis gift too early. What better way that with her own?

“Wait here a moment please!”

She ran away with her arms outstretched, going to her room. After a minute she was back, two small grapings on her arms.

“Its night already, so i'm going to give you my gifts! Merry christmas guys!”

She handed Lewis one first, the ghost taking it with a smile, sitting on the floor to open it. She then threw Arthur his, leaving him baffled.

They opened them, two scarfs inside. One purple and one orange. Vivi smiled, seeing them beam in happiness and gratefulness.

Arthur coughed, getting their attention.

“You might want to look under the tree. I hid mines down there.”

She crawled down in between all the decorations around it, she could see two small things.

Two metal necklaces, each one the half of a heart, one blue, the other magenta.

“Cool! Thank you Arty! They are perfect!”

Arthur snorted, laying on the sofa with his eyes closed.

“They are not, not useful like a scarf.”

“Yes they are! Look how well it matches Lew!”

Lewis stood, only one gift left. A deadbeat carried it to the living room, letting it fall on top of Arthur, surprising him.

Lewis smiled, beckoning him to open it.

Inside was the new super smash bros he had wanted. Arthur's eyes shined, grabbing it with his hand. That he was a kid now did not matter, he would have also rolled around the sofa as an adult…

“Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gotta to try it! Hand me the tv remote, quick!”

Lewis always knew how to cheer them up…

* * *

Vivi was now inside the bed, Lewis tucking her with the blankets. She was frowning, sure that the demon would come.

“I'm really sorry Lew.”

He just ruffled playfully her hair, not caring in the least that she had opened the gift.

“Don't worry Vivi. Ok? Now, it's late, better sleep.”

“What if the krampus appears?”

“Hmm, i will kick him out. No demon will have a single hair of you if i'm there to stop it.”

She smiled, laying comfortably on the bed. Lewis stood at the door, ready to turn off the lights. When she woke up in the morning she would be normal again.

“Goodnight Vivi.”

“Night Lew.”

* * *

Two red eyes shined in the bedroom, watching the little girl sleep. The demon's horns were almost scratching her cheek, two clawed hands opening the sack in his grasp.

With a quick motion the demon threw her into it, her startled yelp muffled.

The krampus laughed, carrying her away through the dark corridors, unfazed by her angry kicks and screams.

As he made his way out, a door opened, a blonde kid peeking out of it. He was frozen in fear first, but then his eyes saw the sack in his back, the girl inside.

Arthur was scared, but he would not cower away as this thing stole her.

What if it eated her?!

“Leave Viv alone!”

Arthur kicked the demon, hitting him with his only arm. The krampus pushed him aside, not having interest in him. Arthur pulled at the demons long fur, trying to stop him. All for nothing, he was much stronger. The krampus smiled, seeing the exit. He was going to open the doors when the hall was illuminated by a magenta light behind him.

“Drop her, now.”

 

The demon turned around, the ghost aproaching him with a glare, cracking his knuckles.

The krampus laughed, backing away from him, not intimidated in the least. He dropped the sack on the floor and jumped out the doors, disappearing into the night, not fighting nor struggling.

Lewis stood baffled, that was strangely easy… He had expected the demon to put some kind of resistance.

Vivi’s head popped out of the sack, looking around for the krampus.

 

“Where did it go?! I didn't manage to see him!”

Arthur facepalmed, she was almost kidnapped and that was what worried her.

Lewis sighed, looking at both of them, glad that Vivi was fine. 

“Guys is late, you better go to bed. I don't think that the demon will be back.”

They both nodded, rubbing their eyes tiredly. Lewis took their hands, leading them to their rooms with a smile.

 

 **"** I told you i would not let it take you away. Now, sleep, tomorrow morning the spell will be gone, and i will be waiting in the kitchen with a nice and warm breakfast, ok?"

“Yes Lew…”

“Ok Lewis.”

They got into their beds, falling asleep under the attentive watch of the ghost. The spell was fading as the hours passed, their bodies returning to their normal age.

Vivi smiled in her sleep, happy to have Lewis to care for her. She had enough with knowing the creature was real.

Lewis was better than the Krampus, and the best part is that he would always be there.

 

 

Outside the mansion two beings stood in front of each other, red eyes shining on the dark of the forest.

“Thank you my friend, for giving her a lesson…”

The krampus laughed, eyeing his old friend in amusement.

“No problem. Just my job.”

“Your job has changed a lot. I remember when you used to eat the kids that you kidnapped, in the dark ages.”

“Hey, that was a long time ago, there were different times… Now i only scare them. I've changed. As you have… Mystery.”

The dog laughed, his six tails flowing behind him.

“Its the thing that comes with living a long time… We all change. We did for the better.”

 **  
**“Indeed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if i can update tomorrow, family reunions and all that crazyness.  
> Happy holidays!  
> *grabs new 3ds*


	39. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HATE ME  
> New story arc, around 3 chapters i hope. Im gonna call it the split arc.  
> Prepare for the angst.

Vivi slammed the newspaper on the table, prompting Arthur to stop rambling about how they didn't have any pizza in the menu.

 

“Arthur shut up, how do you expect them to have pizza in the morning?”

 

“Any place should have pizza! Even for breakfast!”

 

Lewis looked at the newspaper meanwhile Arthur kept on arguing with himself, if Vivi had it still on her hands it meant she had found something.

As he read it, Mystery barked, putting his paw in Arthur’s mouth, finally shutting him up.

Vivi had marked a little text, small, hidden between all the important ones in the last pages, where people announced anything they wanted.

 

“A missing ghost?...”

 

She nodded, biting on her own food.

 

“Yep, the text is from an old woman. She is the owner of a big art museum, it seems that it is haunted by her deceased husband. The problem is that he has stopped appearing, she used to talk to his ghost in there. She wants a medium or something, to find him or contact him.”

 

“Seems easy enough. Maybe he has crossed…”

 

Arthur managed to push Mystery away, able to ramble again.

 

“Why would he cross if he has been there with her until now?” The waiter walked past their table, Arthur raising his hand. “Oh! A sandwich please!”

 

“Make it two! Extra ham!” Mystery barked at her. “Three!”

 

The waiter nodded, heading for the kitchen, grumbling annoyed. They had already ordered five…

Lewis watched out the window, the van was parked there, ready to go. He looked at them, the waiter placing the sandwiches on the table, Vivi not wasting any time. Maybe they would have to wait until all the food of the local was gone…

 

 

* * *

 

 

The museum had been closed to the public for years. They parked the van in front of it, the tall metal gates blocking their way.

Arthur read again the text, checking if this was the right place. It seemed to be abandoned.

 

“Theres not a single way to contact the owner, not even a phone number. How does she expect us to help?”

 

Vivi examined the gates, rusty and untouched for a long time. If the woman had been here, why this place was closed shut?

 

“Lewis can you open them from the other side?”

 

He passed through them, always ready to help with the things they could not do being alive.

Vivi waited patiently, until Lewis spoke, unsure.

 

“Uhhh, there's a lock. I don't have the key.”

 

“Have you looked under the plants or under a rock? Maybe its hidden!”

 

“No, nothing...”

 

Arthur groaned, looking at the tall walls at every side of the gates.

 

“Viv, give me a push up, im opening it.”

 

She placed her hands in front of the wall, Arthur stepping on them. She easily pushed him upwards, Arthur grabbing the top of the wall and climbing up. He looked down, it wasn't that tall, so he jumped down at Lewis side.

 

“Ok, what do we have here…”

 

After a minute of metallic noises the doors were open, Arthur leaning with a grin on them.

 

“Good job Art, now lets find that woman, she could be inside.”

 

A figure watched from the third floor of the museum as they approached the entrance, the curtains keeping it hidden from the outsiders.

 

“They are here, better hide. Let them split up…”

 

Lewis pushed the doors open, letting the rest come inside. The place was huge, a lot of walls filled with paintings and sculptures. All filled with dust.

Vivi placed her hands on her mouth, giving a loud call.

 

“Helloooo?! Anybody here?!”

 

Her voice echoed, the building engulfed in silence. No living signs of the owner, nor any ghost.

Vivi looked at Mystery, her eyes asking him if he could feel any ghostly presence.

He shook his snout, eyes wandering over the gallery.

 

“I can't feel anything.”

 

Arthur frowned, his eyes looking at the art in worry. This place didn't look haunted.

 

“Guys, we must be in the wrong place. Or Mystery is getting too old or this ghost is the sneakiest one we have dealt with.”

 

"I'm not that old!"

 

“Mmm, maybe he is hiding, remember the ghost in that hospital?”

 

“No, I didn't manage to see that nurse Viv… And thank god, you said she had a saw.”

 

Lewis groaned, interrupting their bickering.

 

“Come on, we can't stand here all day. The ghost is friendly by what the text said, so lets split up, the museum is pretty big. Vivi, Mystery, do as you please around. Arthur, with me, come on.”

 

“Why they can be alone but i have to accompany you?”

 

“Do you prefer to be alone here? With the possibility of a ghost roaming around?...”

 

Arthur could not argue with that, so he just followed Lewis with a pout, Mystery and Vivi walking over two other corridors. The painting’s and statue’s eyes seemed to follow them as they got deeper into the galleries, the art getting more abstract and strange by every step they took.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi had looked in all the first floor, no trace of the ghost. She ended up in front of a big metal contraption hanging on the ceiling in the second one. She didn't understand how this thing could be called art. Long iron beams hanged from chains, twisting with each other, like they were limbs of a deformed octopus. Ugly as hell…

She stepped below it, looking at its details, wondering if the ghost could be around.

Maybe the ghost was not near her, but another person was.

Vivi looked down, a shadow getting bigger at her feet, approaching from behind, something raising above her head.

She jumped out of the way, a bat slamming itself on the ground.

As Vivi got to her feet, a voice spoke, full of malice.

 

“Hey there! I see you still like abandoned places, Vivi…”

 

Jolene.

She was wearing that sadistic smile, just as she did that day. Vivi began to panic, not for herself, but for the others, knowing that if she was here, Jennifer and Janece would be too.

Jolene swinged playfully her bat on the air, not attacking yet.

 

“Vivi, it hurt when you broke my leg… Tell me where your ghostly friend is and i'll wave it aside.”

 

Vivi clenched her teeth, her hands ready with a shock spell.

 

“I can break you again!”

 

She casted them, directly sending them towards the psyco, not doubting, she knew Jolene was not somebody you could reason with.

Jolene snorted, her hand clutching the bat shining in red, energy flowing through its wood. She swinged it, Vivi’s waves colliding with it, disappearing without harming her.

The brunette laughed, staring down at Vivi, mocking her.

 

“This time you wont surprise me that easily. You wanna play? Lets play, I'm gonna leave you torn apart!”

 

Jolene slammed the bat in her direction, a torture spell flowing through it. She almost hit Vivi, only managing to break a painting behind her, leaving it burning and unrepairable.

Vivi tried to land a shot on her, but she kept on bating them, neither harming the other.

And jolene was fighting physically, cutting Vivi’s ground, getting closer to her, waltzing on the white corridors, art destroyed by their wild dance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mystery’s ears raised. He could hear a fight, on the upper floor, broken wood and stone falling on the ground.

He instantly ran towards the stairs. He had to find them, the fight was fierce and desperate.

He could see the stairs, just around the corner!

His paws slammed on the ground, making him halt before them.

A woman was coming down the stairs. He would have thought it was the owner of the museum, but two hands shined on the shadows, a red energy flowing around her.

He growled, knowing he would have to fight his way up.

Jennifer was tapping her feet on the ground, a disgusted look directed at him.

 

“I don't know exactly what you are. But i don't care. You are a menace too, and i'm getting rid of you.”

 

Mystery did not want to kill her, nor fight. He would have to try to knock her out, and by the incantations she had… It would not be easy.

He transformed, roaring at her, his six tails raising tall behind him, strong claws scratching the white floor, sharp fangs showing.

Jennifer was taken aback for a moment, Mystery trying to get as big as possible to try to scare her away. She only smiled in satisfaction, now more adamant in her crusade.

She would end every single spirit, no matter how big they were…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis was looking up to a big painting.

In it, a big spectre was towering above an unsuspecting child, roaming on the woods with a small hunting gun, trees rising above the two, their branches coming down, as if they wanted to fall onto them both. The spectre had a mischievous smile, his shadow surrounding the kid.

Did he look like this to people?...

Arthur poked his shoulder, getting him out of it.

Lewis could see Arthur staring directly at him, his eyes speaking for him. He was not like that.

Lewis smiled, grateful, no words needed. Arthur nodded, walking over a corner. The ghost gave the painting a last look, waving it aside.

He then heard Arthur give a surprised gasp, backing back into the wall, his head looking in fear around the corner, trying to not be seen.

Lewis was going to question what was wrong, but Arthur slammed a finger to his own lips, shaking his head, pleading Lewis to remain silent, trembling against the wall.

He motioned him with a hand, asking him to walk slowly, to approach him. Lewis obeyed, not questioning him. Arthur leaned close, whispering as low as possible, voice filled with dread.

 

“Janece.”

 

What?

Lewis peeked around, watching the multiple corridors. His eyes widened, there was Janece, walking around, searching for something, face deep in thought.

Looking for something… Or someone.

Arthur pulled him back, not wanting Janece to see them. He spoke again, fumbling with his metal arm.

 

“Lewis, you have to hide. They target you.”

 

“I know, but i can't leave you alone! And if i possess you… They will only repeat what they did!”

 

Arthur frowned, already thinking over their options. The clock.

 

“Lewis tell me you have the clock i gave you.”

 

Lewis hand reached into his suit, taking it out, the clock’s faint ticking echoing in the walls.

Arthur took it, displaying it in front of Lewis.

 

“I stayed up all night reading one of Vivi’s books. You should be able to hide in here, haunting its mechanisms, its complex enough. They can know if you are possessing me… But a clock? They won't know.”

 

“You were worried…”

 

“Hmm, i felt that exorcism too. Come on, no time, she could be here at any minute now, hurry.”

 

Lewis touched the clock, disappearing into it. The clocks arrows moved more quickly now, mimicking Lewis state of mind.

Arthur could hear Lewis confused voice in his head, he knew he would react like this when he saw what was hidden inside the clock…

 

_“Arthur, why the hell there's a little flask of blood and hair inside the clock?!”_

 

Arthur clutched the clock tightly, wondering how to explain quickly.

 

“I said already i readed a lot of Vivi’s things… If a demon or ghost touches a part of a body, and the host is not far, very close, it can be possesed. It gross i know, i didn't want to tell you and ruin your birthday! Who would want a clock with blood and hair inside?”

 

Arthur had been very worried indeed, he had made the clock for a situation like this, for him…

 

“Just… Don't possess me ok? They will know, just hide.”

 

Arthur placed the watch on his pocket, glancing around to see Janece. She was no longer there.

He sneaked around, trying to not make any noise. They had to find Vivi and Mystery and get the hell out of this place.

Fuck the owner and fuck the job.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mystery was running around the corridors, jumping against the walls, the abstract art falling all around in the chaos of the fight.

Every time he tried to claw at Jennifer she just pushed him away with a spell. They were even in force.

He pushed his paws against the floor, propelling himself against her, turning sharply around, mouth agape to grasp her arms.

Jennifer waited until he was inches away from her, then she dropped down, now being below him, Mystery towering above her on the air. She pushed her arms upwards, colliding with Mystery’s chest, a shock spell flowing through him. He whimpered in pain, the energy making him convulse, his jump ending against a wall instead of with Jennifer.

He was a spirit, but he was alive, he could be struck down.

He growled, he had been fighting her for a long while now, and he was getting weaker.

His paws trembled, standing weakly, but never losing his pride. He would not look away as she submitted him.

She snarled, pointing a finger in his direction, ready to inflict pain in him.

 

“Sit!”

 

He did, unable to stand the burning sensation. Mystery whined, his true form shrinking, slowly returning to his dog appearance. She would kill him…

The pain halted, Jennifer slamming her feet on top of him, stepping hard.

 

“I think Vivi would like to see you like this. Lets find her shall we?”

 

He was grabbed tightly by the collar, hanging by it, Jennifer dragging him up the stairs, searching for her sister.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur could see the stairs leading to the second floor. He smiled, they had evaded Janece, now they would only have to-

 

“Arthur.”

 

Well fuck.

He turned around, fearing to see her there. And indeed she was there, coming out of her hiding place, behind a tall statue.

Arthur eyes noted how her hands shined red, a shiver running down his spine.

 

“Hello Janece...”

 

She wore a sad smile, not liking to scare him. But she had a job to do. She stepped closer, Arthur knowing better than to run, she would only strike him as that day…

She stared into his eyes, looking for any trace of magenta. They were amber, no trace of the ghost.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Who?”

 

She groaned, facepalming. She had little patience to spare.

 

“Lewis, the ghost. To which floor did he go?!”

 

Arthur shrugged with a nervous smile, raising his hands in fake confusion.

 

“No idea! Maybe he has floated away! He tends to do that a lot. Now, could you maybe lower your hands? As you see, he is not possessing me, sooo...”

 

She did not, giving him a stare.

 

“You lie.”

 

“No, not at all really! Ghosts float!”

 

She would not get anywhere like this. She would not hurt him, but she had to keep him thinking she would, and make him talk.

 

“Tell me, or i'll make you.”

 

“How about no?”

 

“Look at how close my hand is to your face! I'm doing it!”

 

“Don't care.”

 

“Come onnn, tell me!”

 

Her finger was almost at his cheek, but he kept on refusing, not giving away Lewis location.

She slumped her shoulders, surrendering.

 

“Fine! Do as you want! We will get the information from Vivi!”

 

Lewis and Arthur cursed mentally. They hoped she was fine, Jennifer and Jolene could be anywhere.

Janece gave a shove to Arthur, a little spark shocking him, compelling him to walk.

 

“Auch!”

 

“Move, lets find my sisters.”

 

“Ok, ok! Don't do that again…”

 

They got to the second floor, they could hear struggling ahead, between the labyrinthic expositions.

They could hear Vivi…

 

 

* * *

 

 

The bat slammed onto her right side, Vivi bending over. The two sisters were grinning madly, overpowering Vivi.

She had been keeping Jolene at bay, managing fine… Until Jennifer had attacked her from behind. She could do nothing against their combined waves.

 

“Jolene, stop. We promised Janece we would not kill her or Arthur.”

 

Jolene had been raising the bat above Vivi, ready to slam it. She groaned, rolling her eyes.

 

“She broke my leg! I could not ride my motorbike for weeks!”

 

Vivi closed her eyes, clutching her side. Fuck did it hurt…

She looked up, hearing a gasp and hurried steps towards her.

 

“Viv!”

 

Arthur had ran to her side, helping her stand. He stood in between the trio and her, anger boiling in him, he could see Mystery behind Jennifer, he was wounded. If Arthur was angry, Lewis was furious, barely containing himself, wanting to leave the clock and beat them up.

Jennifer clapped her hands together, walking over Mystery, giving him a small kick.

 

“I knew that that text would lead you here. There is no owner, not anymore. We got rid of that ghost.”

 

Vivi frowned, knowing that they had exorcised him. This was a trap all along...

 

“Well! Now that we are here together… Its time you tell us where is the monster.”

 

Vivi snarled, leaning on Arthur’s shoulder, glaring at Jennifer.

 

“I'm already seeing it…”

 

Jennifer only waved her ponytail, pride and indifference in her eyes.

 

“The ghost, Vivi, the ghost… Tell us, you would not want anything bad to happen to the little dog?”

 

“Touch a single hair of Mystery and i will bury you!”

 

Jolene raised him on the air, grasping his fur in her strong grip, mocking her.

 

“Really?! How? The failed cyborg there is just a wimp, and you have probably a few broken ribs…”

 

Arthur felt the clock shake, Lewis anger making it tick wildly. He prayed Lewis would stay inside, the trio could very easily exorcise him.

Jennifer approached them both, pushing Arthur away from Vivi and glaring at her.

 

“Jolene, you can have fun now. Make her talk.”

 

Janece spoke, a warning glance at her sisters.

 

“Don't kill her. We agreed on that.”

 

“But of course dear. Jolene is only going to have payback.”

 

Jolene dropped Mystery to the ground, grabbing her bat with her two hands. Arthur tried to stop her, but Jennifer had grabbed him, his arms twisted in a painful hold.

 

“Don't harm her! Please!”

 

Jolene was almost at her side, the bat pointed at her. Arthur eyes widened, his pocket was burning, he could feel heat, it burned, Lewis was losing control.

Nonononono, Lewis no!

Vivi was struck, her pained gasp echoing in the room.

Arthur flinched, his orange vest was set aflame, the clock inside its pocket ticking noisily.

Jennifer released Arthur, her eyes widening in surprise and pain, the flames burning her hands.

Arthur took out the clock before it could hurt him, a lot of flames coming out of it.

Lewis was appearing from it, his frame trembling in fury, glaring down to the trio. Arthur took a few steps back, recognising Lewis emotions. It was the same when he had wanted revenge on him. He had lost control...

Lewis was now engulfed in flames, his skull sharpening, fists clenched, chest puffing out, eye sockets black as the night, two sharp flaming eyes glaring at everything.

Jennifer attacked quickly, her hate giving her will to face the ghost. The exorcism spell hit Lewis, but the only reaction that got out of him was a deep growl, his wild emotions giving him power and immunity.

He would not let an exorcism banish him. Not when his friends were in danger, not when they needed him.

He kicked Jennifer away, making her roll on the ground. He looked at Vivi, his mind screaming her name. She was struggling with Jolene, the bat nearing dangerously her neck. She was choking her.

He exploded in anger, just as he did that night in the mansion, when Arthur dragged Vivi away, fire moving everywhere, wrecking all in its way.

The paintings were left in ashes, the stone sculptures shattered by the heat, everything burned in his roar.

Jolene jumped away, Vivi was surrounded by flames, making her unable to reach her.

Everything happened too quickly.

The hanging sculpture on the ceiling trembled and screeched. Janece looked up to it with wide eyes, Jennifer was trying to stand below it. The chains were breaking, and the metal beams were pointed right at her. She would die…

Before jennifer could react, Janece had pushed her away, the metallic formation finally obeying gravity.

...

Blood.

Lewis saw blood, pooling out in between the chaotic art. His fire ended, hands trembling. He could only stand there, Janece’s corpse smashed below it. Her face was filled with shock, her eyes staring in Lewis direction, but empty of life.

He had killed Janece.

Jennifer screamed, kneeling at her side, her hands desperately trying to move the heavy iron. She could not, blood, metal and floor melting together. Jolene stood frozen, her face blank, not processing the situation.

 

“Janece! Janece! Answer me! Please! Answer me dammit!” She turned to look at Lewis, her eyes filled with tears, accusing him, fearing him. “Monster! I told you that you would lose control! All ghosts end up killing!”

 

She screamed, not having any strenght to fight him, hugging Janece, her arms tinted in red. Arthur did not waste any time, he helped Vivi stand, making her lean over his shoulders, carrying her away.

 

“Lewis! We have to leave!”

 

The ghost shook his head, taking a few steps away from the bloody scene. He floated away, hurrying to grab Mystery in his arms.

He did not look back as he followed Arthur, Jennifers screams echoing in his skull long after he left in the van, Arthur driving away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The ride was silent, no one saying anything.

Lewis was in the back, not facing them, silent as a tomb.

Vivi raised a hand towards him, worried. But he just moved away, a hand raised to keep her out of reach.

He spoke, voice trembling but commanding.

 

“Arthur, pull over.”

 

“Wha-?”

 

**“PULL OVER.”**

 

He did, the van braking, Lewis voice unusually harsh and scary. Lewis opened the back doors, walking away.

Arthur also got down, not understanding what was he doing.

 

“Lewis?! Where are you going?!”

 

The ghost was not looking back, not even when Vivi called for him.

 

“Away.”

 

Arthur reached for his arm, stopping him and making him turn around to face him.

Lewis glared down to him, menacing. His heart was impossibly black.

 

“Let me go. I killed, its not the first time. But now i lost control. I could do it again. **Let go Arthur**.”

 

He did not, still holding him. Lewis growled, closing his eyes. Little flames raised along his arm, prompting Arthur to release him.

 

“Ah!”

 

Lewis began to walk away again, Vivi screaming at him from the van, unable to move and stop him, her side hurting.

 

“Lew! Lewis get back here! It was not your fault! You were only defending us! Lewis!”

 

He ignored her, her pleadings not making him change his mind.

He could only think about the blood, about what has he done. About what would he have done to Arthur without Vivi’s interruptions on multiple occasions.

About what could he do in the future.

About losing control.

He had lost control...

He was a monster.

He disappeared, not wanting to be followed, leaving Arthur standing in the middle of the road, Vivi crying in the van.

He would go somewhere where they would never go.

Somewhere to keep them safe.

Away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are only going to get worse. MUCH WORSE.  
> Should i stop killing people?...  
> Artemis if you are reading this, your request will be happening after the next chapter, in between the plot.


	40. Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets handle the pain!

Arthur helped Vivi get into the van, careful of her bandages. She rolled her eyes, tired of his nervous and unending preoccupation.

 

“Arthur, i'm fine. It's only a bruise. I'm not going to break if you let me walk by myself.”

 

He shook his head, even if Jolene’s hit had not been dangerous, it had been enough to make her stay a few days in the hospital...

They were finally leaving, Vivi not standing any second more without looking for Lewis. They had to find him.

Arthur started the van, Mystery eyeing them both, feeling the sadness in the air. The first place they should look in was the most obvious one.

The mansion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi stood in front of a deadbeat, the poor spirit chirping sadly around her. Lewis was not here, he had not come here since he left them.

The deadbeats floated around in confusion, not knowing what to do without their master now. But they would await his return, they knew he was still somewhere.

Arthur looked at the coffin, face deep in thought. He feared that Lewis had crossed, that he had left forever. His worrisome musing was interrupted by Vivi, she could guess what was he thinking over in his hyperactive head.

 

“He has not crossed Arthur...”

 

He looked away from the coffin, his eyes staring at nothing. His voice was quiet, a little angry, not with her, but with the whole situation.

 

“How can you know Viv? He was so… Broken.”

 

She smiled sadly, caressing the deadbeat, trying to focus in something else but the memory of Lewis black heart.

 

“Exactly, he was not feeling well. He is not happy, he has regrets. He will not cross, even if he wants to. He can't...”

 

Arthur didn't know if that was any better. He scratched his head in despair, over thinking where they should go now. He would not wait here as Lewis roamed alone, probably ripping himself apart in grief.

Vivi eyed him carefully, neither of them had slept well…

 

“Arthur, let's rest for tonight. We will keep looking tomorrow.”

 

He was going to protest, a hand raising, but he halted, Vivi giving him a very serious stare. He knew better than to argue with her…

 

“Fine.”

 

Arthur gave a last glance to the room before getting out. Vivi opened the violin box, grabbing it and sitting on the stairs, the deadbeat wiping the single tear falling on her face.

 

Arthur stood in front of his bed, removing his arm, throwing it angrily at the bedside table.

After some hours of staring at the ceiling, his eyes closed, falling slowly asleep.

Such a wonderful occurrence…

The ghost gone, the arm removed, he was asleep, unable to scream, no one around…

His eye narrowed from below the bed, raising to look at him. He was at hand, just an inch, he only had to connect himself again to his skin, where the dog had bitten, and he would live again.

Arthur did not see the arm crawling closer, unsuspecting of the danger.

The demon was almost touching him when he heard something at the door.

 

Mystery’s eyes wandered over the room, narrowing. He swore he had heard a faint laugh…

He padded over Arthur’s bed, checking if he was fine. He jumped on the bed, deciding to sleep at his feet, something nagging in the back of his mind, not sure what it was.

He should have looked under the bed, a green eye looking around in anger and hate.

Waiting…

 

 

* * *

 

 

They had been looking everywhere. He was not in any place they had searched in. Not in the apartment he had when he was alive, not around his family's home, not in his favourite places…

Not even in his resting place.

Vivi cleaned the tomb, withered flowers on top of it. His name was etched in the stone, the date of his death sinking into her mind.

 

“This is the last place i can think of…”

 

Vivi sat at Arthur’s side, knowing he did not like to be here. He was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed, hand petting Mystery’s fur, clearly thinking about that day in the cave, staring at the tomb in front of him with sad eyes.

She hated that place, the cave that had torn their lives apart.

The cave...

The cave!

Vivi bolted up, her eyes wide, finally realising were Lewis had gone.

 

“Arthur, i know where he is.”

 

“...Where?”

 

“The cave.”

 

She knew he would not like it. His eyes were staring ahead, seeing something she did not. But after some silent seconds he looked up to her, not caring about himself. He could only imagine how Lewis was feeling, having gone to the extreme of going to his dying place. It could not be a good thing for Lewis heart.

He took a long and shaky breath, his voice hard to hear, even when the cemetery was silent as death.

 

“Let's go.”

 

Lewis had expected Arthur to not even think about stepping near that place.

But he had expected wrong.

They would go anywhere to find him.

 

Something watched below the van as they got inside, hiding in between the metal and tires. The hand held on tight as the motor started, never letting go.

He had to act before they found the ghost…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur could see it ahead, his hands trembling on the wheel. He remembered too well this place.

Even if he had not been here in all this time, he still had a perfect memory of it. It was clawed into his mind forever.

He pulled over, the van stopping at it’s entrance, the rock formation similar to a big jaw, waiting to feed on any person stupid enough to enter.

He did not want to go there.

But he had to.

 

“L-lets g-go, better end this already…”

 

Vivi frowned, he was terrified, his frame trembling more than usual, and he was subconsciously reaching for his metal arm.

She did not want him to see the cliff again.

 

“Arthur, i can go with Mystery, you don't have to go.”

 

He looked at her, unsure. He could not make his mind up, fearing the cave, but wanting to help Lewis.

 

“I don't know Viv, I should-”

 

She just hugged him, trying to reassure him.

 

“You should do what is best for you. I will get Lewis, i'm not letting him stay there. I will scold him for you.”

 

Arthur looked at the opening, he could see small spikes and the green fog. If he was already panicking out here… He could not imagine how would he be in that cliff again.

 

“Will you be ok?...”

 

She nodded, pointing at Mystery.

 

“He will be there, and Lewis is somewhere inside, so i will be fine.”

 

Arthur sighed, letting his head fall onto the wheel, surrendering to his cowardice.

 

“I will wait, please, tell Lewis it was not his fault. Tell him that he is not the only one with blood on his hands...”

 

“Don't overthink ok? I know you do when you are alone.”

 

He hugged himself on the seat, his eyes peeking above his knees as they left and got into the cave, the fog shrouding their figures.

He closed his eyes, trying to block it all away.

They would be away for a while, the cave was deep and long, the cliff had been hard to reach that night.

They had a lot of time to turn around and leave, but they didn't…

He waited, the minutes seeming hours.

 

He had been in a slight comforting silence, until he heard a noise outside.

He tensed up, his gaze looking out the window. He could not hear anything more. It was probably just the wind, nothing to worry about, just wind. But he still locked the doors, always paranoic.

He rested his face on his knees, scared.

Nothing can enter, its locked, you are safe, they will be back soon…

He heard something knock on the front glass of the van. He raised his head slowly, hoping to see Vivi there with Lewis.

It was not.

 

“Aahhhhhhh!”

 

Arthur saw a hand through the window, seeming to reach for him.

His arm, he could now see the green shade on it.

It was looking at him from the front window, waving itself at him, its eye narrowed in content.

 

**“Long time no see…”**

 

Arthur tried to get as small as possible in the seat, shaking wildly, hands raised in panic.

The demon laughed, leaning his hand to a side, enjoying the fear he provoked.

 

**“Open the doors Arthur. You are alone, no escape, lets just make things easier, shall we?”**

 

He shook his head wildly, double checking that the van was closed. It was, but still, he was horrified, not even able to scream, the fear to intense.

The demon laughed, leaning closer to the glass.

 

**“Very well, if you don't want to open, i will.”**

The arm slammed itself on the glass, shattering it, leaving it almost broken. Arthur jumped over the seats, getting into the back of the van. The arm kept on hitting the glass, it would not last long. As Arthur was fumbling with the keys to open the back doors, the only barrier protecting him and keeping the demon away broke. He finally opened the doors, but the arm was right behind, grabbing him.

Arthur kicked it away angrily, jumping out.

He ran towards the cave, knowing that this thing had horrible intentions.

He had to reach Mystery!

He fell forward sudenly, hitting the ground, his leg had been clutched firmly. He scratched the ground with his hands, trying to get away from the demon.

But it was pointless, it was much stronger, pulling him again towards the van.

He screamed with all the air he had in his lungs, hoping to be heard, to be rescued.

 

“Vivi! Mystery! Help! Help me!”

 

**“They can't hear you, they are almost at the cliff already, too far to hear you scream. Stop struggling and surrender.”**

 

He would not surrender!

He was dragged into the van, kicking and hitting the arm with all his force. It was trying to remove his metal arm, but Arthur would not let him.

The demon growled without a mouth, growing tired, all patience lost.

The hand slammed itself on Arthur’s face. He would suffocate him and end this nonsense!

Arthur could not breath, his mouth and nose blocked by the demon. He would have remembered the facehugger from alien were not for the fact that he was losing consciousness.

He gave a last weak punch to the arm before he fell limp, the fight ending.

And the demon had won.

It’s eye wandered onto his metal arm, fingers reaching for the switch.

He detached it, his objective finally at hand.

No one would stop him as he rejoined both their skins together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi and Mystery had reached the bifurcation where they had split up that night.

Mystery spoke, looking at the right one.

 

“I can't feel the demon, we are safe. So i will go below, you go to the cliff. Lewis could be anywhere.”

 

She nodded, glancing at the long shadowy tunnel, it lead upwards, to where it all began.

Mystery took the tunnel leading downwards, where it all ended for Lewis.

 

She walked for some minutes, the humid stone walls filled with spikes as she got closer.

Vivi finally reached the cliff.

She gave a call, hoping that Lewis would be there.

 

“Lewis?! Answer me!”

 

He was not there, the cliff empty, no response for her.

That only left the huge cavern below, were a thousand spikes raised towards the cliff.

She headed for the bifurcation again, frustrated.

She hoped that Mystery had reached the lower cavern.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mystery could see the opening of the tunnel, the spikes coming into his vision. He would have gone in there, but he felt something. Something was wrong, very wrong.

He could feel the demon.

But not ahead, not deeper into the cave.

It was back, back in the bifurcation.

Lewis would have to wait.

He turned around, hoping to be on time before tragedy happened again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur woke up, confusion striking him. He was walking. Inside the cave. He panicked, the last thing he wanted was to be in here. But that was only one of Arthur’s worries. He wasn’t moving on his own, another force controlling his movements. A familiar voice spoke in his mind, malice and disdain on its words.

 

**_“You have woken up in the perfect time, puppet. I can see Vivi~”_ **

 

Arthur could see her ahead, walking in the tunnel, coming right towards him.

Getting closer to him, and to the demon.

His soul screamed in agony, realising the situation he was in.

Vivi halted, seeing Arthur there.

 

“Arthur? Did you not want to wait outside?”

 

He was silent, his frame trembling. She reached for him, wondering if he was crying. Her hand stopped mid air, his head raising to look at her.

He was not crying, but giggling, Arthur laughing insanely. He had another victim to pick on.

Her eyes widened, seeing this, his eyes were black and green now, shining in the dark.

How?!

His skin had a shade of green, his teeth were more sharp, and his left arm was hanging loosely, a green energy keeping it together.

She could see an eye in its palm...

 

**“Why are you looking at me that way Vivi? Don't like green~?”**

 

This was not Arthur.

She took a few steps back, knowing what the spirit did last time.

He laughed, loving both their reactions, Arthur fighting for control, screaming, pleading.

For the demon wanted to have fun.

Arthur dashed forward, his unnatural speed and strength surprising her. She struggled, trying to push him away, reluctant to use a spell, not wanting to hurt him. She was being slowly dragged towards the cliff…

Arthur was once again a marionette, a puppet in hands, or hand, of a psychotic puppeteer, he could only feel helpless as he repeated his actions of that night.

 

_“I beg you! Leave her! Don't kill her! Make me jump instead!”_

 

_**“As much as I would love to see you fall, I can't. I need your body… She will do just fine.”** _

__

They were now both standing at the edge, Arthur making her lean towards it, a smile in his face. She glared back at him, unable to escape his tight hold.

He whispered in her ear, voice full of entertainment and vile, like a child ripping off the wings of a butterfly.

 

**“I love how your eyes are like the sky. I wonder what color they will be laying six feet under the ground... Send Lewis salutations.”**

He gave her a shove, letting her fall.

He did not look down, and Arthur didn't know if he did for mercy or to let him tear himself apart with his imagination. He heard a thud, and he cried inside. He was losing his mind, unable to cope anymore. His soul surrendered, the demon pushing him aside like dust.

He clapped his hands together with a happy smile, walking away without regrets.

 

He arrived into the bifurcation, heading for the exit.

He was until something slammed him to the ground, a loud growl echoing in the cavern.

He looked up, smile never faltering.

Mystery was pinning him to the ground, his fangs inches away from his face.

The demon laughed, unfaced. He had full control of the body, the dog could not do anything.

**“Go ahead, rip out my neck! You can't end me without ending him…”**

 

Mystery’s eyes narrowed, knowing he was right. He would need to kill him to end the demon. The possession had spread too much. It was too late. He should have not left Arthur alone…

The demon kicked him away, getting to his feet.

 

**“Seeing that we agree on the fact that he must stay alive, i will be on my way. I have a life to enjoy! I will keep him well feed, i promise! Hahahaha!”**

 

He ran away, Mystery would have followed him, but Vivi needed him.

He hoped Arthur had not killed again…

 

 

* * *

 

 

She could hear worried voices…

She could hear Lewis.

Lewis…

Her eyes blinked, his face looking down at her, she could see too clearly the fear in his glowing eyes.

Lewis hugged her tightly between his arms, smiling in relief.

 

“Vivi! I thought you would not wake up…”

 

“Lewis she only hit her head… Calm down.”

 

Vivi glanced to her right, Mystery was transformed, sitting between two tall spikes.

Spikes...

She was finding thinking a difficult task, why was she here? Mystery said she hit her head?...

Vivi began to try to remember. She remembered a voice, an evil voice.

Arthur.

Her eyes narrowed, remembering why she had been on the cave in the first place.

 

“Lewis you idiot!”

 

He flinched, he had expected her to be angry…

She tried to get up, but her head hurt, making her lean on his shoulder.

 

“Why the hell did you leave?! Without talking first?!”

 

He stared calmly at her, helping her stand.

 

“I left to kept you both safe. I don't want to harm you...”

 

She only groaned, hands clutching his face, shaking him in exasperation.

 

“We are safer with you! You dense ghost, that you are dead does not have anything to do with losing control! I almost killed Arthur once, you had to kill, Arthur pushed you and me down! We all lose control! Even if we are alive!”

 

He looked up to the cliff, hard to see between the fog. She fell because Arthur pushed her?...

Vivi looked around, she was not dead… She had not been stabbed by the spikes. How?

 

“Ok, why i'm still alive Lew?”

 

He narrowed his eyes, still wondering why Arthur had pushed her.

 

“I was hiding here, resting...  I heard voices up in the cliff. When i looked up, i saw something fall down. It was you Vivi. I reacted a little bit late, i didn't think you would come here. But i still jumped forward to catch you. I managed to dodge the spikes, but you ended up hitting your head with the ground. I'm sorry...”

 

The dog had remained silent about Arthur’s problem for the moment, waiting until Vivi woke up.

He had waited enough.

 

“Lewis do you know what has happened in your absence?”

 

He dreaded what was he going to say, he had a vague idea, and he did not like it.

 

“In your stupid crusade to isolate yourself, Arthur has been possessed. I could do nothing for him.”

 

Lewis tried to get as small as possible, Mystery’s eyes shining in the dark, accusing him. Lewis had only made things worse by trying to protect them.

Vivi glared at the dog, warning him to not go too far. They also were at fault for leaving him alone.

She took Lewis hands, looking at him with a sad smile.

 

“Lewis, you are not a monster… You are just Lew, my Lewlew. I need you. Arthur needs you. Come back please?...”

 

He closed his eyes, his emotions confusing and painful.

She looked at him, fearing he would run away again, scared that his heart would remain black.

It began to beat, a faint blue on it.

 

“I really fucked it up… I have to fix it.”

 

She smiled, jumping forward to embrace him, to let him know everybody made mistakes.

He focused, trying to feel where Arthur had gone. They had to save him as soon as possible.

He focused, he tried to follow his heart. Worry began to enter into his mind, then, by the second, fear. Vivi noticed it, his eyes wide, hands and frame tensing up.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I can't feel Arthur.”

 

“What?...”

 

“Its like he is not there! Mystery?!”

 

The dog lowered his muzzle, trying to contain his anger. The demon…

 

“You can't feel him because the demon has full power over him. We have a real problem, and its not going to be easy to solve. He will do anything to not be found now. And in the case we did…” He looked up to them, his eyes narrowed at Lewis. “The demon would not let you possess him to save Arthur.”

 

Lewis stood at his full height, fists clenched in despair.

 

“Then what can we do?!”

 

Mystery laughed bitterly, averting his gaze.

 

“You know that when he goes through a bad memory, his mind and body fail to function correctly, thanks to your reckless mind reading that day. That will leave an opening that the demon can't barricade. You have to hurt him, Lewis…”

 

They didn't like this, they hated it. But they knew that Arthur was in danger, they could not leave him at the demon’s hands.

Lewis eyes fell into the spike that tore his chest, remembering the last thing he saw before dying.

Green, green on the skin of his best friend, marking him forever.

He could lose control, he could be a monster.

But he needed to be one.

He would lose control, he would do this. He would harm to make things better in the end.

He had to make things right.

Fuck the demon.

Fuck, its you i hate the most…

 

 

* * *

 

 

He had ran for hours, far already from the cave. The body was tired and exhausted, but he kept on running, the host was the one to carry all the pain… He had to stay away from the other three, they would search him, he was sure of it. And two of them maybe were ghosts now…

He stopped in the middle of the road, his eyes falling onto a building at its side.

A road bar.

He could see a lot of motorbikes parked outside and…

Oh my. A harley.

He wanted it. Now.

He opened the doors, looking inside the bar.

A gang of brute men were getting drunk, screaming and bothering the bartender, beer bottles laid all around. He maybe would have joined, but he had to drive away.

He walked over the counter, screaming over all the noise.

 

“A glass of vodka!”

 

A man with a beard glared down at him, watching Arthur lean on the counter and take the glass, smiling with a evil smile.

 

“Are you not too tiny to drink that?”

 

Arthur looked up with his green eyes, smile never faltering.

 

“Are you not too fat for that stool?...”

 

The bar was engulfed in silence, the men standing baffled, that wimp had spoken like that to their boss.

He was dead.

They surrounded him, Arthur drinking the vodka in one gulp, turning around without a care.

 

“You sure are a brave but stupid motherfucker…”

 

“Not brave, believe me, im composed of fifty percent cowardice. But the other half is greed, who is the owner of that motorbike? I want it.”

 

The men could not believe this guy.

One of them dashed forward to punch him, only for him to push one of his companions. Arthur was quick, too quick, the man had not seen him dodge.

All of them growled, jumping at him, ready to beat him up. Arthur just laughed, getting into the fight.

The bartender was hiding behind the counter, his eyes not believing how this guy could punch a guy two times taller than him against a table, and break it. Nor how could he jump so high to give a kick to a face. The worst part is that he could see an eye on his left hand...

The demon laughed, seeing the fear in the face of the men, but the best part was Arthur’s screams, that was priceless…

After a long while of beatings only from one part, the gang was laying broken on the ground. Arthur kicked the closest guy on the floor, laughing.

Now, the motorbike was his.

 

“They are paying for my drink. Don't bother with the police, they won't do shit.”

 

Arthur got outside, jumping on to the harley.

Yes, this was going to be a blast. He was going to live at his fullest.

The motorbike roared, his hair flowing as he drove at top speed, passing by much the speed limit.

He did not bother with a helmet, if he fell he would not feel it.

Isn't that right Arthur?

He could hear him faintly, his voice broken.

 

_“Do as you please. I killed everything i loved. I have no reason to care now…”_

  
Wonderful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to have fun with the demon.  
> He is a narcisisstic fucker...


	41. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivi is canonly japanese.  
> Just saying because i dont want confusion later of why the hell there is japanese text.  
> Everything in another language means goodbye.  
> K? lets go.

The laugh echoed in the alleys, creeping her out.

She ran, he was getting closer, soon enough he would catch her.

She ended up against a dead end, no way to keep on running. She could hear his footsteps.

His green eyes seemed to shine in the dark, wearing a smile as he played with a knife in his bandaged left hand.

“A pretty lady like you should know better than to roam the city at night alone…”

He was stepping closer, his eyes stared at her purse in interest, pointing the knife at it.

“Now, drop the money and you can be on your way. I have better things to do than to be here…”

She took her wallet quickly, handing it with a trembling hand, not wanting any trouble.

Arthur laughed, raising an eyebrow at it.

“My, no need to tremble, i have no reason to harm you… A part of me would be left heartbroken if i had to reach that extreme.”

He leaned onto the wall at her side, a flirty smile on his face.

“You know, I could use your money to take you out, or i could give you a ride on my motorbike. What do you say?”

She just pushed him away, the wallet falling to the ground, the woman running out of the alley.

He laughed, not really interested in her, he had another intention, and sure enough the voice spoke, angered.

_“I hate you so much…”_

_“Aww, come on, you are no fun. Let's go home, shall we? I'm thirsty for a drink.”_

Arthur was not sure how could he call that place home…

Arthur had been in the demon’s clutches for five weeks now, and he had taken the city’s criminal leadership, already leader of a gang…

I took a lot of thievery and beatings, but now they were hiding out in a shady local, full of dangerous bandals.

And he was the boss.

Even then, they had attempted to murder him five times in his sleep already. But the demon never really slept, all attempts failing, and the idiot who tries ends up disappearing in a few days…

His life was a mess…

But…

It wasn't really his anymore.

Was it?...

* * *

Vivi slammed the newspaper in front of the police man, pointing at the photography.

It was a photo taken from a police car.

Arthur was driving a motorbike at full speed, his figure a blur. But still, he could be seen flipping off the police, sticking out his tongue. He was so different…

He had changed his clothes, now wearing black jeans, a leather jacket. His left hand was covered in a black bandage, and Vivi knew it was there to cover the eye…

The officer leaned on the table, sighing.

“Yeah, we know this guy… He has been giving a lot of trouble recently. Thievery, arsonism, blackmailing, intimidation, drugs, and the list does not stop growing…”

Lewis growled, they needed to catch him, before Arthur went any further. They had to free him.

They had been searching him since he had disappeared, looking everywhere, asking everyone. They were losing hope… Until they found this article on a newspaper, they were scared. For Arthur was now wanted by the police.

Vivi looked into the officer's eyes, needing to know if they knew where he was now.

“Please. We would like to help the police, he… We have personal matters to solve with that devil… The newspaper does not say where he has been. We would like to know.”

The officer pondered, not sure if to tell them. The guy was dangerous, and two civilians against him… But the police was having a hard time, he always got away, and he had power. They needed any help they could get.

“Very well. Last time he was seen in Landerville, a horrible city. Its a place filled with mafias and casinos, the worst place you could live in. Perfect for criminals… The police has little presence in its streets. I really advise you don't cross his way, he is well known and respected in there…”

Vivi stood up, shaking the hand of the officer, grateful.

“Thank you so much. We will consider it. Let's go Lewis.”

They had a clue of where to begin the search now. They would find him. And they would save him.

Arthur needed them.

* * *

He waved the glass, his eyes staring at it. He did not like whisky, it did not suit his tastes…

He threw it angrily, shattering on the floor. He startled his men, a lot of cards falling off the poker table.

“Give me something new Dan! I think i have tried everything already! Move it!”

The guy close to the cabinet jolted up in fear, hurrying to look for what he could make. Arthur was sure he had tried every single alcoholic drink already, the demon never stopped trying anything on his reach.

He hated it.

Dan handed his boss a glass, his green eyes examining it.

Yes, this was much better.

“Fucking perfect. Now, leave me a place at the table, you don't know how to play poker right!”

Because they did not know how to cheat like him…

Arthur opened his bandage, his hand peeking under the table. He could see some cards…

He won indeed, taking all the money in his arms. He spoke playfully, smiling at the men in content.

“I won again. Any objections?”

They all shook their heads, groaning and grumbling. He knew they were thinking of stabbing him on the back again. He would see them coming, always watching.

He stood up, going to his clandestine throne, a big sofa on which he could see all the room. This was life, all the drinks and money he could want, nice company…

And a pet.

_“Arthur, why are you so silent? Have i drank too much?... Or are you depressed again?”_

Silence, he could feel him there, his emotions clear for the demon.

_“Ooohh, thinking about them again? Arthur, i thought you had gotten over it already.”_

_“You made me kill them BOTH.”_

He laughed, enjoying his guilty thoughts.

_“Maybe, but we did it together. Look, there are no consequences! They probably hate you now! So, just enjoy yourself! We have everything we can wish for!”_

_“You have everything, i have nothing. Leave me alone.”_

__

_“I can't, we share the same mind～”_

__

Arthur wanted to disappear, to stop hearing him. He could not, he could feel everything the demon said or did. It was torture…

He could not stop thinking about the cliff, about the spikes.

And he never stopped mocking him.

Never.

He wished he could go mad already.

Or that the demon suffered an accident… His body would not last many years if he kept on drinking and smoking. Maybe it was for the better. More quick.

_“Its not nice to wish that to your owner Arthur. I think you are not drunk enough.”_

__

_“Keep on drinking, maybe it will knock me out and i wont hear your fucking voice.”_

__

_“Sure!”_

Arthur heard hurried steps, coming closer to the doors. One of his men slammed the doors open, coming inside from the corridor, gasping for breath.

“Thomas! What the fuck did i tell you about interrupting without me calling you first?!”

Thomas shook his head, pointing a finger behind him, fear in his eyes.

“Arthur!... We have a problem down! A.. A thing has entered in the building! We are shooting it, but it does nothing! I have never seen anything like that! Its making its way up here!”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed, knowing what that thing was. Lewis.

The demon snarled, not bothering to get up. He was safe. He could feel Arthur’s confusion and slight hope.

_“Don't get too emotional there Arthur. He can't save you. You are my host, i'm not letting him take you away.”_

“Let him in!”

“But-!”

“Thomas did i stutter?”

“No.”

“Then sit the fuck down and have a drink.”

Arthur waited, hands clasped together, looking at the corridor. Waiting.

He could hear gunshots, his men probably still fighting the ghost. Idiots.

The elevator beeped, someone inside, getting into this floor.

He smiled, Lewis, Vivi and Mystery coming out of it.

Their eyes widened, seeing Arthur there, waving a hand happily. All the men in the room stood, raising their guns at them. Lewis was ready to shield Vivi, to fight, but Arthur spoke, his voice slightly mocking.

“Guys, lower the guns! How can we receive them like this?! Relax! They are my old buddies!”

All of them looked at Arthur in confusion, lowering the weapons reluctantly, fearing the skeleton not far from them.

Arthur jumped off the sofa, waltzing over them, but keeping a preventive distance.

“Viviiiii! You are alive! Didn't i kill you? I'm pretty sure i did, are you a magician?!”

The demon could hear Arthur cry, slight happiness overcoming him.

_“She is alive… I didn't kill her. I didn't…”_

__

Vivi glared at the demon, stepping forward, inches away from him.

“You almost did! Were not for Lewis! You fucking devil…”

He leaned over her shoulder, smiling at her.

“I'm sorry! What about we ditch the bogey here and you come with me? I will compensate you. I still love your blue eyes, Vivi.”

She forgot that Arthur was also there for a moment, slapping him. He blinked a few times, processing it.

He then laughed, displaying his other cheek.

“Again! Hit the other side! I can't feel it!”

Vivi glared at him, containing herself. She hated the demon more than anything in the world...

_“Leave her alone! Stay away from her!”_

“Mmm, i will leave you alone. Arthur thinks you are ugly!”

_“You fucker…”_

Lewis had enough, his voice roaring in the room, most of the gang cowering.

**“Free him.”**

Arthur laughed, raising his arms in the air, showing off.

“No! He was alone, left alone! I found him! He is mine now! I keep him well fed and entertained! Have you ever played russian roulette?” Vivi gasped, worry in her eyes. “Awww, don't look at me like that, i cheat every time! I want to stay alive!”

He circled them, eyeing Lewis with a sarcastic grin, Mystery growling.

“You can't have him. You can't banish me from him. I AM him now, soooo…”

He jumped onto the sofa, waving a hand at them, uncaring. His voice was playful but full of hate and malice.

“No point in you being here! Its been a pleasure to see you again! Arthur is glad, we will send a letter someday! さようなら Vivi! Hasta nunca Lewis! Goodbye little mutt…”

Lewis knew the demon would not let Arthur be. Time to act. Time to break promises. Time to become a monster…

His fire raised stronger, glaring at Arthur.

**“Let him have control…”**

“Why would i? Can you do anything against me?”

**“I want to see him before i kill you...”**

Arthur laughed nervously, raising his hands.

“Lewis, if you kill me, you kill him! Wasn't i clear enough?”

Lewis growled, stepping closer, but still far from him, his eyes talking for him, filled with anger and hate.

**“I will kill you both. Both of you killed me, both of you tried to kill Vivi. I will make sure you don't try again! Let me see Arthur scream!”**

Both the demon and Arthur could not believe Lewis. The demon had expected him to be angry, he had expected him to try to free Arthur. But not to want to kill him. On the other hand, Arthur was having a break down, his heart hurt, Lewis wanted him dead. But he knew he did rightfully…

It was for the better.

Lewis stood there, waiting to see any magenta sparks on his now green eyes. It was not enough. He had to go much farer…

He had to prove he could kill, the demon was still wary and distrustful of his words.

I'm sorry Arthur...

He raised a flaming hand, dashing towards him, ready to hit him.

He only managed to pierce the sofa, Arthur jumping quickly away.

His eyes were wide, finally understanding the ghost’s intentions. He glanced at Vivi and Mystery, they also were glaring at him, not objecting Lewis… They really wanted him dead.

Arthur’s men raised their guns, not doubting. Lewis growled, seeing them point them at Vivi and Mystery. As he dealt with them, Arthur ran, kicking a back door open.

He could hear Lewis beating up his men, he would be hot on his feet at any moment now. He had to get away. He could sense Arthur’s grief and despair.

He did not want to die, he did not want to die without apologising first...

_“I know you don't want to die puppet. You are a coward. Don't worry i will keep you safe. You still have me.”_

__

_“Let me speak, let him reach us. Let him…”_

__

_“I won't let you, he will kill you. I know you don't want that. He won't let you apologise, they hate you. You are as guilty as me… I'm your only hope.”_

They ran through the dark corridors, their head glancing behind. A magenta light was approaching. They had to hide…

They opened a nearby door, the room filled with boxes. Arthur knew what was inside, he had been selling poison, probably killing people indirectly…

The demon jumped behind and under some boxes, trying to hold his breathing. He could hear the ghost’s heavy footsteps on the corridor, slowly approaching. They waited, green eyes glancing through a small opening. Lewis got into the room, his fire creating big shadows, looming over them, eyes roaming over every box.

The demon felt Arthur fight for control, wanting to speak up. He could not let him.

_“You have always been dragged around by them… Always useless. They have never really seen how much you are worth. With me, you are someone, you are at the top. And i want you alive, Arthur. You killed Lewis, you almost killed her. And now they want you dead. Let me save you.”_

__

_“I-”_

Arthur could not argue, for Lewis gave a strong kick to the box at their side, finally exposing them. They cursed, the demon angry, Arthur fearing his demise.

Arthur jumped towards the door, dodging Lewis punch, the floor cracking. He could almost reach it when he was grabbed from behind. Lewis raised him on the air, throwing him out of the room, slamming him onto the corridor’s wall.

The ghost glared at him from inside the room, watching him stand. Waiting for any spark on his eyes.

He could only see green…

**“Run.”**

They did, hurrying for the nearby stairs, their only possible route.

Arthur was hurt. Not only in body, but in soul. It hurt more to know he was a deadman than all of Lewis hits. It hurt to carry all this guilt. It hurt to wish to be dead himself… But fear death at the same time.

It hurt…

He had wanted to be saved, he had hoped that they would rescue him. He would only receive death and hate.

__

_“And you deserve it. You still don't want to die after what have you done. Let me show your true feelings. Let me use your fear to keep us both going.”_

__

_“Shut up! SHUT UP!”_

__

_“Do you want me to help you or not, Arthur? Surrender already to your cowardice!”_

He could feel the heat at his feet as he ran up the stairs, a fire raising behind him. He was afraid.

And his fear could only increase more, knowing they would eventually reach the balcony. They were running out of time.

They slammed the door open, the cold air of the night only increasing their adrenaline.

God, they did not have were to run anymore. And Lewis was already behind them, towering above them, ready to crush him under his hands.

He backed up towards the edge, looking down. The building was tall, he could see the traffic below in the street, small like ants...

Lewis stood his ground, eyes narrowed.

**“Let him speak…”**

The demon pondered, knowing he had a very little chance of surviving the fall. He would have to let Arthur out...

_“Beg him. Get us out of this one, Arthur. Its your last chance to live…”_

Lewis watched as Arthur’s right side shook, his eye turning amber again, the demon allowing him to speak. He looked up at Lewis, full of fear. His voice trembled, his mind not able to come up with much.

“Help me… Lewis. Please. Don't let me fall. I don't want to die. You said you would never hurt me...”

Lewis closed his eyes, trying to not stop now, he had to do this. He took a long breath, regretting already what was he going to say.

**“You made me fall. Its just fair that you do as well… I lied.”**

Arthur’s right eye filled with tears, Lewis words plunging in like a knife. He screamed, only able to control his vocal chords. All the memories of Lewis flew in his head. He could not take it anymore.

Lewis eyes widened, finally… At what cost… Arthur was shaking, the demon trying to make him stay still, his two eyes green. But a trace of magenta in them.

The ghost smiled sadly, hand clutching his heart, beating blue.

The demon snarled, trying to not lose control. He had not expected this, he could not control Arthur’s mind!

But his eyes widened, seeing the ghost lose all his anger.

He had been faking… He knew this could happen!

Lewis began to approach ready to possess Arthur.

He would not go down alone…

“One step more and i will jump!”

Lewis froze, not wanting him to jump down to his death.

That only confirmed his suspicions, a smile creeping in his convulsing face.

“Leave. I will jump! If i have to disappear… I will take him with me! I will not die and let him live! He is mine! You choose, leave him alive with me, or to die together! ”

Lewis reached calmly for his pocket, taking out a clock.

He opened it, waving his other hand, glaring at the demon. He would not let anything happen to Arthur. He had a promise to keep.

“Neither of them.”

With that, he disappeared into the clock.

Everything seemed to slow down, the clock falling to the ground as it ticked slowly. Lewis reached for the blood and hair inside of it, reaching for Arthur.

The demon roared in anger, feeling Lewis enter his mind as well. Two possessions at once.

The three voices screamed, Arthur could not handle this, all of them fighting to overpower the other.

They took a step back, stepping onto nothing.

Arthur fell down the edge.

The fall was long. Arthur closed his eyes, not wanting to look down.

The demon laughed, knowing that this was the end.

 

It wasn't.

Four deadbeats reached for them, stopping their fall when they almost were going to hit the hard ground.

They chirped, letting them lay safely on the ground. They watched as Arthur convulsed, green, amber and magenta in his eyes. They could do nothing as he screamed in the alley, no one around to see him suffer.

They could only wait as Lewis fought for him inside his mind.

* * *

Voices, too much inside his head. He was sick of it! No more, please, silence! Please!

But they kept on talking, tearing him slowly apart, he felt divided, two beings pulling at his soul. He felt broken.

_“Arthur, i'm sorry! I never wanted to harm you!”_

A second voice spoke, more deep, he could feel its presence tangle around his soul, keeping him away from the other.

_“Lies, he did hurt you. He has tried to kill you. More than one time. He is only playing with you.”_

__

He remembered the pain, he remembered the fear… He did not want it anymore.

Please, no more!

Lewis could sense the demon, laughing at him, glad that Arthur did not recognise Lewis, nor that he could not understand he had good intentions.

_“Make him leave, Arthur. I will help you, i will make sure everything goes fine. I have always gotten rid of anything on your way… Allow me, like always.”_

Arthur tried to think, to reason, he was confused. He could feel how the last presence tied itself around him, he could feel it gripping his very own existence like its life depended on it.

The other one was speaking gently, not forcing his soul to surrender, not bending his will.

It was familiar...

_“I'm sorry, Arthur. I can't excuse what have i done. But i want to help you, let me help you! You are in danger.”_

__

_“Indeed, he is. Thanks to you, Lewis! Its you who has always been there to harm him!”_

Lewis.

Lewis always has been there… He… He killed Lewis.

“ _You did. And he wants you gone.”_

__

“ _I did once… But i saw who really was behind it all. A demon. Arthur, this demon. I would never want to kill you now. He will destroy you inside out.”_

Enough, stop! I don't care, just leave! Leave!

_“The host has spoken!”_

The demon was winning, pushing him out slowly, Arthur did not want any of them. But the demon had possessed him first, giving him more power.

Lewis could feel himself weaker. He had failed, he had thrown away the opportunity he had to save him.

He had hurt him for nothing.

_“I'm sorry… I never wanted to break my promise.”_

Promise…

Lewis…

Lewis!

Arthur reached for him, pleading him to stay. Lewis would never let him be harmed if he could stop it. He would never suffocate him under his will. He would never kill him.

He would always save him…

The demon roared, now being left out, the other two souls melting together.

A willing possession…

**“Leave!”**

He roared in anger, he was losing control.

But he would not return to the cave. Never!

He used his last bit of power to return all his being to the left arm, which was still not fully healed.

With a loud rip, it came off, detached from the rest of the body.

The demon left.

* * *

The hand clawed at his own palm, ripping away the bandage, the eye able to see. The four deadbeats growled at it, claws outstretched.

Arthur was still too weak to move, exhausted from two possessions at once.

The deadbeats tried to grab him, wanting to stop him and end him forever.

As if he would let this low spirits defeat him…

The hand growled, hitting a deadbeat with all his force. The spirit chirped in pain, the demon was powerful.

He had to flee…

He gave a last look at Arthur, eye narrowed in hate.

It has been fun. Maybe they could do this again, someday…

For he was the only body he could use, bound together until he dies.

He could have killed him, and then he could have waited in the cave again for another victim.

But the deadbeats were trying to stop him.

Goodbye puppet…

The spirits growled as the demon quickly crawled away, climbing up onto metal pipes and walls, hiding into the night.

Lewis would have left Arthur to chase the arm, but he needed him. He had trouble breathing correctly, the demon had been doing horrible things for weeks. He was a mess inside.

He controlled his breathing, trying to reassure him, not wanting him to fear anymore.

_“Everything is fine. You are safe, just breath.”_

Arthur was losing consciousness, worn off, Lewis was not like the demon. The demon had not let him rest, always keeping him awake in mind, always using him to achieve his objectives, until he fell down broken to the floor.

Lewis would not force him to reach his limits.

Lewis would keep him safe as he rested…

* * *

Vivi sat at his side, the hospital room silent.

They had found him in the alley, laying on the ground. The demon was gone. As soon as an ambulance arrived, Lewis left him, letting the doctors handle the situation.

Lewis eyes were staring at the wall, anger in him.

He had seen all that the demon had done to him… He would be here for a while. And he hated hospitals.

He had not been able to end the demon. He was a failure, how could he have been so stupid to leave?! He should have not left that day, he should have not gone to the cave. He should have kept his promise.

He-

Vivi was hugging him, making him stop thinking. He blinked, realising he had gone into his ghost appearance, angered.

He sighed, skin returning.

“I'm sorry. I will never leave you again…”

She smiled slightly, grasping his hand, tangling her fingers with his.

“You better not. You left me once… I felt incomplete for a whole year. But you always come back. You always do.”

Mystery was at the bed’s side, eyes never leaving Arthur. He gave a quiet bark, warning Lewis and Vivi.

He had woken up.

He was staring at the ceiling, his face empty of emotion.

Lewis walked over to his side, frowning. Even if Arthur’s face did not show it, he was heartbroken, tears on his eyes.

“I really thought for a moment you wanted me dead…”

Lewis floated to sit on the bed, fumbling with his hands.

“Had to make you break down. It was the only way to save you.”

“I should have not been saved. I don't deserve it.”

Vivi sat at his other side, smiling at him.

“You do. We could not leave you with that devil, he would have ended up killing you, or worse.”

“I pushed you both down that cliff. I'm weak, i'm a backstabbing bastard. How many times i have ended in trouble? How many times you have had to risk everything? To save me?...”

Vivi answered with another question, her eyes closing.

“Who saved me from being devoured by a gigantic owl? Who dealt with a problem i could not solve in a haunted pizzeria? Who kept me away to protect me when i was dangerous? Who saved the day in that factory? Who has always been at my side ready to lend a hand?”

Arthur groaned, closing his eyes shut.

“That's nothing...”

Lewis went ahead, aiding Vivi.

“Who lets me feel alive, sacrificing his own control? How saved me from never seeing Vivi again, letting me hide in him? Who made a clock to save me from future attacks? Who has never meant any harm? You never meant to kill us.”

Arthur would have clutched both his ears to block it all away, but he only had one hand. So he clutched his mouth instead, trying to hold down a shaky intake of breath.

He could not hold it in, his emotions exploding out.

He cried silently, not looking at them in shame.

They held him as he trembled, all that happened too much to hide inside.

He could not believe how lucky he was…

* * *

The officer walked through the hospital’s corridors, heading for the room that the nurse had told them.

Arthur finally had ended up in a hospital, he had been here for some days.

And now they could finally get him and send him to prison.

The policemen opened the room’s doors, stepping forward. Arthur looked up in the bed, his eyes widening, realising why they were here. He was not alone.

The officer frowned, those three… They were the ones asking where he was.

He shook his head, no time for that now.

“You are under arrest for thievery, arsonism, … The list is too long! You have the right to remain silent, anything said can be used against you in court. You have no way out.”

Vivi frowned, eyeing Lewis. He only nodded, bowing his head.

Lewis stood between Arthur and the officers, not letting them arrest him.

“Move, you are on our way. Help the criminal and you will be his accomplice.”

Lewis turned into a skeleton, his frame growing in size, towering over them, his shadow darkening the room.

**“You will arrest him over my dead body.”**

They all screamed, running out of the room, only the officer that had spoken staying in.

Vivi had opened the window, already jumping out.

“Come on Lew!”

Lewis turned around quickly, grabbing a baffled Arthur on his arms, following Vivi out, the last one to jump the dog.

The officer leaned out of the window, looking down as they ran away.

He could hear Arthur protest in the ghost’s hold.

“Guys! I'm guilty! Guilty! Let me go!”

“Shut up Arty! You are totally not going to prison!”

“But i'm guilty! I did all those things! Guyyyys!”

“Arthur how many times do we have to tell you it was not you?!”

He lost sight of them, too far to hear their voices.

What the hell did just happen?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end! More oneshots coming.  
> I think i went a little too far...
> 
> *Vibrates intensely in front of the screen, wanting to keep on writing but tired*  
> *dies*


	42. Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starburst request.  
> I have tried.  
> It has ended up being a mix of everything that flew in my crazy mind. Probably not exactly what you had in mind with the prompt...

“Runrunrunrun!”

 

Lewis guided them over the dark streets, looking around in panic.

They were fucking everywhere…

He could see them ahead, behind, in the adjacent alleys. This town was full of brain dead people. They had only asked for directions in this town, only stopping for supplies, and now they had to deal with this.

Vivi was the only one enjoying herself.

The townspeople moaned as zombies, chasing them slowly. But they were not zombies, they were still alive. This was not a disease. Mystery would have stopped to ponder and see what kind of spell affected them, but they did not have time. The angry crowd was not friendly, they had knives and tools, almost cutting Arthur up when they had entered a cafeteria.

This town was completely taken over by them.

And they were getting cornered.

 

“Guys, theres a bookstore! I think its empty, come on!”

 

Lewis kicked the door open, letting the rest get inside. Just as Vivi jumped in, he slammed it close, a lot of hands hitting it, trying to open it. They could hear their angry groans outside, guttural and feral.

Lewis would have fought them, but there were two problems with it. One, they were too many, the whole town was trying to get inside to catch them. Two, Vivi said they should not hurt them, they were still alive, not in control. He clutched his skull trying to come up with a plan. He could see their hands slamming onto the door and windows. They would eventually break in.

 

“We need to barricade this place! Vivi find anything big enough to place at the door! Arthur try to block the windows! Mystery check if theres a way out, a back door, anything!”

 

The door was bending, it would not last long.

Lewis slammed himself against it, preventing the zombies from entering. Vivi was pushing a bookshelf towards the door, to block it. They could hear Arthur panicking, he was placing some wooden planks at the windows, his eyes fixed on the people outside.

 

“I don't think this is going to last for much! Oh god, Viv tell me they don't eat brains! What if they bite?!”

 

A window broke, Arthur had been quick, but not enough. Vivi replaced Lewis at the door, he ran over the window, keeping them at bay, trying to block it with some furniture.

They were too many.

And there were more windows, not enough wood to block them all.

Glass shattered behind Arthur, a lot of hands reaching for him.

He was being pulled out onto the street, the hands gripping him tightly, scratching his clothes.

 

“Ahhh! Nonono! I don't want to be a zombie!”

 

“Arthur!”

 

Lewis floated over the window, Arthur already being pulled out to the street, a lot of them surrounding him, keeping him away from Lewis view. He could only hear him scream.

They were getting in from every opening...

The door could not stand anymore pressure, breaking. Lewis stood in front of Vivi, punching the first guy who tried to grab her. He didn't even react, only standing up again from the floor without giving anything more than a groan. That punch would have knocked out any normal person…

Mystery barked, getting their attention. There was a trap door, a ladder going down. Lewis eyes tried to see Arthur, but they could not, only seeing the faces of the people, nearing them, empty of life.

They had to run.

Fuck!

Vivi tried to push her way in between the zombies to reach Arthur, but Lewis stopped her, jumping down the ladder with her on his arms, knowing she would only end in their grasp as well. Mystery was the last to jump, grabbing the handle with his mouth, letting it close.

The hands slammed on it, the trap door now locked from inside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur screamed as they pulled him out of the building, throwing him to the floor. He could not see Lewis nor Vivi, too many surrounding him. He did not want to be eaten alive!

He thrashed around, trying to free himself. But they only continued to drag him away, away from them.

He was thrown ahead, the hands finally letting him go for a moment.

His head looked up from the ground, his eyes staring at two expensive looking shoes. A staff fell inches away from his face onto the pavement.

 

“Your name?...”

 

This zombie did not groan?

Arthur finally gathered the courage to look at the man standing in front of him.

He was tan, a lot of tribal tattoos in his skin. But he was dressed formally, with a nice grey suit.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, the zombies were standing around them, no longer attacking.

 

“My name?... Wha-?”

 

The man slammed the staff on the ground, startling him, eyes glaring with a menacing smile.

 

“Yes. Your name.”

 

Arthur stood up, glancing nervously around, not trusting the crowd nor this guy.

 

“Arthur...”

 

The man laughed, raising his staff, slamming its point on Arthur’s chest, not forcefully, only a slight pressure.

He leaned his head to a side, smiling. Arthur shivered, feeling something in his chest.

 

“Names are a powerful thing. And you just have given me yours… Arthur.”

 

His eyes widened, his chest began to hurt, but he could not move. He was frozen in place, unable to speak.

His vision faded to black, he could feel different…

When he regained his vision after some seconds, he was seeing himself, from the man’s hand…

Not again…

The staff shined, a strange energy flowing into his body. His body shook for a moment, slumping over. But then it groaned, eyes empty of emotion.

The man looked down at his hand, staring at him.

 

“Your body will be useful. Your soul is free now. Leave, i have no use for you.”

 

Arthur’s soul flowed in fear, trying to understand what was happening exactly. The man let go, letting him float alone, walking away. All the zombies headed for a direction, searching something. And with them, his body.

No!

He tried to follow it, but he was still trying to understand, still confused, not managing to float evenly.

He was left behind.

And that man had stolen his body. He was only a tool for him, one of the many he already had.

They disappeared into the alleys, the shadows making them hard to see.

What was he supposed to do?!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi kicked in the air, trying to get out of Lewis grasp.

 

“Lewis let me go right now! They have Arthur!”

 

“I know!”

 

“Then let me go!”

 

“And let them take you as well?”

 

Lewis let her down, but he blocked the tunnel with his arms, preventing her of going back.

 

“I will find him! But i can't let you both get in danger! We have to find another way out. I can't fight them, you don't want me to hurt them. So what else i can do but sneak out?...”

 

She frowned, knowing he was right.

 

“Fine... Lets just see where this tunnel leads. The sooner we get out, the sooner we can save him.”

 

The long corridor lead them forward, finally ending. There were stairs going up…

 

Lewis eyes peeked from inside the hatch, looking for any zombie.

The street was empty.

They got out, careful of not making any noise, not wanting to alert them again. Vivi leaned over a wall, peeking over a corner. She could see the street where they had been, the store was left broken, a few zombies still in it, searching for them.

Where the hell was Arthur?

Did the zombies drag him away?

 

“Lewis, can you feel him?”

 

“Yes. He is not far. But i can't see him…”

 

The street’s lights were off, but a single light was shining on the dark.

Strange.

She turned to look at Lewis, her mouth opening to speak, but something moved in the corner of her eyes.

The light that she had seen flowed, shaking and trembling, moving around, as if it was scared and confused.

Before she could question what it was, it began to float towards them, seeing them there.

It flowed nervously, arriving at her side, its small golden traces reaching for her.

She waved a hand at it, keeping it away, not knowing what it was, frowning.

The light seemed to be taken aback, trembling on the air, unsure to approach her now.

 

“What the hell is this thing?...”

 

That only made the light shrink more, as if it had been offended.

The light saw Lewis, floating over him instead. It collided repeatedly with his shoulder, seeming to want him to say something.

Lewis caught it quickly between his hands, the energy cowering for a moment in fear, but relaxing after a few seconds, seeing he was not crushing him. Lewis eyes stared at it in confusion for a moment, then they narrowed, worry beginning to nag on his mind.

He could feel Arthur. He could, and he was near. He was right in his hands.

 

“We have a problem Vivi.”

 

She stared at him, confused. He outstretched his hands, displaying the light to her.

 

“This is Arthur’s soul.”

 

She leaned close to it, the light hiding in between Lewis hands. She remembered the soul seller. This light was the same as the one that she had seen that day, inside that amber. This was really Arthur’s soul.

 

“...How?”

 

Arthur bounced in Lewis hands, trying to speak. He could not, small golden puffs coming out of his being. They could not understand him like this.

Lewis knew who could answer their questions. He turned around, looking at Mystery, who had a thoughtful expression already.

 

“All this people… They have been stolen. This sorcery roots its power on the control of the body. Getting rid of the soul. All this town is being controlled, somebody has taken Arthur’s body away. Slaves for the will of the warlock.”

 

Vivi groaned, knowing they would have to catch whoever was doing this to return him to his body.

And they would have to face this zombies.

Arthur wanted to voice his thoughts, he wanted to speak up. But the only thing that came out of him were intense puffs of golden light.

He would not get anywhere like this, they were looking at him like he had grown two heads. Well he was not exactly normal now, but still!

Vivi looked sadly at him, noticing his nervousness.

 

“Don't worry Arthur, we are going to find you, ok? I'm sorry for pushing you away. I didn't know it was you...”

 

Arthur puffed, annoyed, small traces of his soul poking her. She just placed him above her shoulder, not faced by his angry speechless objections.

They suddenly heard a groan, not far, just around. They had to go, now.

Arthur held on to Vivi as they ran away from the stumbling footsteps, searching for a place to get into and hide. The less zombies they came across the better.

They only needed to find the warlock…

 

“If we were a lunatic raising an army of zombies where would we go? Any ideas Lew? You are dead, its pretty similar to a zombie!l”

 

“I still have a brain Vivi... ”

 

Lewis had been careless to look behind towards her as they ran. A zombie had just fallen out of a car at his side, colliding squarely with him, falling to the floor.

The five of them stood baffled for a moment, knowing what was coming.

 

“Groaahhhh…”

 

The groan echoed in the streets, a lot of moans and groans answering him.

Shit.

They ran again, this time with more panic, a crowd of stupid bodies hot on their tails.

Arthur could see an open door on the left side of the street, and a lot of zombies ahead, behind and coming out of fucking everywhere. Lewis and Vivi did not see it, still running ahead. They would be cornered again at this rate.

Arthur floated away from Vivi, puffing as much as he could. Vivi halted, looking back.

 

“Arthur?! Don't stop there! Move!”

 

He shook side to side, flowing back and forth, pointing at the door. They still did not get it…

He grew tired, floating away towards it, hoping they would finally get it. It was that door or a barricade of angry undead!

His light finally illuminated it, Vivi’s eyes falling onto it.

 

“Lew! Over here!”

 

About time Vivi…

They got inside, slamming the metal door closed. The door banged against Lewis back, they were trying to enter.

Vivi grabbed a metal pipe from the floor, placing it over the door. It would do for the time being...

Lewis looked around, they were inside a small mall. Mystery heard rustling noises coming from the far side, something was there. They were not alone.

Lewis sneaked towards the noise, ready to take on whatever it was making it.

He would have never expected what he saw just as he turned around the corner.

Arthur’s body was there.

His upper half was stuck inside a refrigerator… Pizzas inside.

Lewis stood baffled, not quite knowing how to react.

 

“Lew? Everything ok there?”

 

“Ummm, yeah. I don't think we have to search for Arthur anymore…”

 

The zombie groaned, trying to get out, but he was stuck. He was Arthur indeed.

Vivi went to Lewis side, seeing Arthur there. She glanced at his soul, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Even as a zombie you are able to think about food?...”

 

Arthur slammed himself at her head multiple times, not taking her mocking well.

Mystery rolled his eyes at him, his body groaning like him on the mornings.

 

“Well technically the people are still alive, they need food. When they are not following orders they just sort of… Roam.”

 

“And the first thing he goes for is pizza.”

 

If he could raise fire as Lewis does, Vivi would not laugh at him right now…

Arthur finally managed to free himself, obeying his master, he had to catch them.

He tried to grab Lewis, only for him to dodge him, Arthur slamming himself against a shelf, a lot of boxes falling on top of him.

He moved his hands in between it all, still trying to move.

His soul moved towards Mystery, bouncing in place in front of his eyes.

Mystery sighed, knowing what he wanted, but he could not help him.

 

“Arthur, i'm sorry but i can't return you to your body yet.”

 

He flowed in confusion and indignation, poking his nose. Mystery made him retreat, waving his paw at him with a huff.

 

“Arthur calm down. I can't do it like last time. Your body did not have anything inside that time, now… Theres something in you, making you move. If not, you would be technically dead.”

 

Vivi was looking down at the mess that was his body, metal arm free from under the weight and swinging around.

 

“So, we got to find that guy, don't we? What are we going to do with this in the meantime.”

 

Vivi _this_ is my body, keep on laughing at it and i swear i will frame you for emptying the fridge…

Lewis took him out from under the boxes, raising him above the ground carefully. He was still groaning and trying to grab him.

 

“Vivi go to the tools section, find something, maybe we will have to leave him tied up.”

 

She walked away, looking for ropes or anything to make him not able to move.

Lewis looked apologetically at him, not liking to have to do this.

 

“We can't leave you roaming, we have to keep you somewhere where we can find you quickly, and to keep you out of danger. You won't be able to obey like this.”

 

Both Arthurs groaned in annoyance, one not able to reach the ghost, the other wondering why he had to always end up tied up, even by them…

Vivi was already back, a hose in her hands.

 

“Uhhhh, i only found this…”

 

“Will do.”

 

Aww come on…

Arthur hit repeatedly Lewis skull, angry.

Lewis did not protest, letting him poke his head. Arthur was now tied up, legs and arms. He was trying to roll around, but he could not go too far like that… He just hit the shelf again, more boxes falling on top of him.

 

“Come on, let's go.”

 

They found the back door, and as they opened it, they could hear chanting. It came from the town’s plaza.

They now knew were the warlock was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He raised the staff, all his servants congregating around him. Yes, this town had always mocked him. Now who laughed? They never believed in his arts! They believed now, and they obeyed.

He would stop at nothing, everyone would see…

 

The four of them watched from behind a bench, far from the crowd. The man was standing on the roof of the town hall, screaming bullshit about taking over the world.

Mystery's eyes never left the staff, now knowing what kept the town in control.

 

“We have to break that thing…”

 

Vivi tough for a moment, eyes wandering to the little light at her shoulder, little angry puffs flowing in it.

 

“Art, i know you are angry. Want to annoy the lunatic while we get that staff?...”

 

He bounced in mischief, a manic laugh would have escaped him if he had a voice.

He could not be harmed if he didn't have a body…

 

He caressed the point of his staff, entranced by its markings. Where should they go now? Where should he enlighten the world? Where-

His ponder was interrupted, something slamming itself on his face. He blinked, the soul that he had taken away was hitting him. It was more annoying than harmful. He snarled, trying to slap it like a fly.

 

“You little-! Leave! I will not return you to your body! You can't harm me!”

 

But he could do this all day. Arthur kept on bothering him, distracting him. He was trying to catch him, but even if he did, he would only make him hold still. But Arthur would not let him do that.

He kept on dodging his hands, for once enjoying himself as he flowed around him, not fearing any danger.

The warlock grew tired of only using one hand to bat him away, so he dropped the staff, chasing Arthur.

 

“When i get you i will stuff you into a bottle!”

 

He did not see the ghost sneaking over the roof. He heard his servants growl and groan, making him turn around. A tall skeleton was clutching his staff between his hands, holding it tightly, its wood bending slowly.

 

“Don't break it!”

 

Lewis just smiled, the staff breaking with a loud crack.

 

“Woops. My bad, i'm so clumsy…”

 

A wind rose, strong and cold.

All the zombies growled, hands clutching their heads. An energy was flowing out of their mouths, disappearing into the sky.

Vivi smiled, a lot of lights flowing out of their hiding places, getting pulled towards their bodies.

The souls were returning to their right place…

Arthur flowed in slight panic, he also was being pulled towards his body.

Lewis eyes widened, seeing him fly away.

The warlock had jumped down the roof, knowing he was in trouble.

He came face to face with a growling dog, stopping his way. He turned around to run away, but Vivi was there, also preventing him of fleeing.

 

“Out of my way!”

 

“Nope, i think you have a lot to argue with this people…”

 

She was right, the town had woken up, and they were angry. The warlock raised his hands nervously, now surrounded by the furious crowd.

Vivi just laughed, walking away with Mystery. They did not need to bother any more. The town would take care of him, the staff gone.

They had to untie Arthur…

 

 

* * *

 

 

God dammit did they tie this thing tightly...

He rolled around trying to free himself. It was no use, Lewis had made sure he could not escape.

 

“Pftttt…”

 

He was glad that he was in his body again, but he did not want to wait like this. How long would they take with that guy?!

After a long while of angry growls, he heard the front door open, footsteps approaching. Vivi was staring down at him, he could see her mocking smile.

 

“About time.”

 

“Sorry Artyyy.”

 

“You are not sorry Viv… Was this really necessary?”

 

“Yes, if we had left you to move then you could have ended up freezing inside the refrigerator!”

 

“Not funny!…”

 

She just laughed, kneeling to untie him.

Arthur would always be grumpy like a zombie, no matter the form he was in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case i dont update tomorrow...  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> But let me give you a sad headcanon...  
> Zombie au...  
> Real zombies, they barricade themselfs in the bookstore. And arty gets pulled out~  
> They find zombie arty later~  
> ANGST


	43. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivi is canonly older than Lew and Arty.  
> I headcanon that they both were 21 when the accident happened... And Arthur is now 22. Vivi 24. Lew 21 still.
> 
> Ann, your request is the last thing that happens in this chapter. I dont think they would do that multiple times to him so, only one sorry.
> 
> This happens in diferent periods of time, first, highschool, second the gang all alive, third Lew is dead, last now.

He had ten minutes to go to class, he had enough time to grab everything in his locker.

He opened it, frowning at the mess that it was inside. Papers all scattered around, and a lot of his sketches. He should really organize this thing.

A hand slammed at the locker at his side, and Arthur knew that he would be late for class now…

 

Lewis walked through the corridors, heading for Arthur’s locker. They had agreed to meet there before the next class they had together. Lewis eyes narrowed when he turned around the corner.

Arthur was not there.

But the guys that always bothered him were.

 

“Tim, where is Arthur?...”

 

Tim, the tallest guy of the three, stood away from the locker he had been leaning onto, smiling at Lewis.

 

“No idea Lewis. Why bother with him anyways? A guy like you should not hang out with him...”

 

Lewis was now at their side, and he could see something yellow inside a locker.

He frowned, his eyes giving a serious warning.

 

“Let him out.”

 

Tim snorted, even if he knew that Lewis was not violent, he knew better than to anger him. He was more tall, and behind his calm demeanor, he was a very protective guy. He opened the locker and sure enough Arthur was inside, looking down in shame.

 

“Here he is, just organizing his locker! He is a mess… Now, gotta go, don't want to be late for class.”

 

The three walked away, laughing and glaring at them both, Lewis returning the glare. Once Lewis was sure they had left, he turned to look at Arthur, his face now showing worry.

 

“We can't let this keep happening Arthur... “

 

He got out of the locker, smiling a little, shrugging.

 

“They are just playing around… They will eventually get tired.”

 

Lewis had tried multiple times to speak with a teacher and end this nonsense, but as always, Arthur just waved the problems away. He did not like it.

But he knew that if he did, he would only get him more problems, so Lewis would only try to be at his side and make sure no one bothered him.

 

“Come on, we are going to be late.”

 

* * *

 

They were at the computers class, preparing an important work for finals. Lewis had everything almost finished, the word application filled with a lot of text. He was writing the last sentence, weeks of work finally coming to an end.

But then the program froze.

His eyes widened, fearing to lose all the day’s work. He clicked on the screen, trying to unfreeze it.

He did. But word closed itself.

 

“Ahhh! No!”

 

Arthur looked up, seeing Lewis panic around in his chair, clicking with the mouse like a madman.

He sighed, getting up from his own work.

 

“Lewis calm down.”

 

“I lost all the work! I will have to stay all night up to fix it!”

 

“Nah.”

 

Arthur sat at his side, managing to retrieve the mouse from Lewis hand. Lewis watched in confusion and wonder as he clicked a few times, pressed a few keys and the document was open again, no words lost.

 

“There, now calm down.”

 

“Woah, thanks...”

 

“Hmm. I don't know why we even have to do this stupid presentation.”

 

“I thought you liked this kind of thing.”

 

They had to write about the dark ages, about the feudal times. About the kings and queens and their lives and affairs. All the essay filled with boring dates and facts, the list unending. Arthur was not interested in that.

 

“I do Lewis. But not like this. We are only talking about the politics in that century. Not about the folklore. I like the fantasy and style.”

 

“Your uncle named his store kingsmen for a reason…”

 

“Yeah. Can you imagine living in a castle?... You maybe would have had a palace in that century! Filled with knights and servants!”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes, laughing.

 

“And you would glue a sword to your arm and call it excalibur. Come on, we have to finish this before the class ends. I have distracted you enough.”

 

Arthur got up, turning around for his chair. He froze for a moment, seeing his desk. Someone had stolen his pencil and had thrown his bag to the ground in his absence, papers scattered around.

He sighed, shaking his head. Why he had to be a magnet for trouble?...

Lewis saw it, frowning in worry.

Arthur remained silent for the rest of the class…

 

* * *

 

The teacher was reading the book with a monotone voice, clearly over thinking why he had chosen this career.

Lewis could see Arthur at his table, he was sad, fumbling with the pencil he had to borrow from him. It had been his fault.

The professor turned to the next page, continuing to read.

 

“It was a dark time, filled with bloodshed and tyranny. And nowadays we have a distorted vision of those times. We created the legends and fantasies. All wrong. Merlin did not exist nor king Arthur, neither-”

 

Lewis was raising his hand high above his head, wanting to speak up.

 

“Yes... Lewis?...”

 

“We don't have to study all those things! We have king Arthur right here!”

 

Lewis pointed at Arthur, who was staring at him with his mouth agape.

The professor groaned, slamming the book closed.

 

“Lewis get out. We don't have time for this!...”

 

He obeyed, smile never faltering, going towards the door and waiting out in the corridor.

Arthur could not believe Lewis, but a laugh escaped him.

Just as the teacher turned around without looking, Lewis head popped at the door’s small window, grinning like an idiot.

Arthur smiled for the rest of the day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur did not like this.

They had been exploring some ruins, and he had gotten lost. And he was cornered now, back against a stone wall.

A hooded figure was approaching, knife in hand, a lot of runes in it.

He raised his hands nervously. He would always remember this, the first cultist he had to deal with.

 

“I was only exploring with some friends! I didn't know this place was yours! Could you maybe drop that?...”  
  


The figure raised his hand, slamming the handle of the knife on Arthur’s head. All faded to black.

 

When he woke up, he was tied up, on top of an altar.

And he saw the guy with the knife, drawing something on the ground around him.

He really did not like this.

He screamed, not taking any chances that this was an elaborate prank.

 

“Guys! Viv! Lewis! Help! Mystery?!... Anyone?!”

 

Silence. The man was approaching, mumbling strange words.

No no no, he had only wanted to investigate with them! He had not expected this place to be dangerous!

The knife was raised above him, making him shiver, eyes fixed on it.

 

“Not cool! Not cool! Dude stop!”

 

The knife was ready to plunge now. Arthur closed his eyes shut, waiting for it. It never fell, he only heard a loud hit.

He opened his eyes, and Lewis was there, a wooden plank in his hands, the guy unconscious on the floor.

Arthur breathed out, glad to be still alive.

 

“Tha-thanks.”

 

Vivi arrived, looking down to the cultist.

 

“Ohhh, that knife is meant to invoke a demon!”

 

“Viv i almost died, i am tied up and the first thing you notice is that knife?!”

 

“Well, we came here to investigate didn't we?”

 

Arthur looked at her poker faced. He still did not know why he rolled along.

But he did.

Always smiling when they solved a mystery at the end.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He held the motor in place, making sure it was repaired.

This car had arrived at kingsmen a few days ago. Its motor was left broken, the owner had been using the car to race and do questionable things that the police would probably argue about.

Lance had already left, making Arthur stay for him. He worked diligently, for the car was expensive, and the owner paid well.

The car was now repaired, Arthur crossing his arms with a proud smile. Vivi was sitting on the office, drinking some tea to kill the time.

 

“Art how much time are we going to wait before investigating again? I have been working at the comicstore for two weeks already. I want adventure!”

 

Arthur sighed, fumbling with his metal arm. He really would go with her to solve some mysteries, but Lance had called, too much work to handle alone.

 

“Viv i have to help Lance in here, two days more ok? Then we can go with the van.”

 

Vivi petted Galaham, the hamster trying to eat a screw on the desk.

 

“Fine…”

 

Arthur nodded, going over another thing that he needed to check.

He was working when the door opened, a man entering.

Vivi noted instantly the bad mood of the guy, she did not like him. He seemed to be a jerk by how was he looking at them.

 

“Is my car ready?!”

 

Yep, she did not like this guy.

Arthur stood from his work, he had to return the car to him.

 

“Yes, all repaired. If i'm correct you have already payed Lance, so you are ready to go with it.”

 

He handed him the keys, the guy eyeing him with narrowed eyes. Arthur noticed how he was staring at his arm…

 

“You have done the job and not Lance?...”

 

“Yeah?...”

 

The man snarled, displeased.

 

“That car is more worth than everything you are paid in a year. I wanted Lance to do the job!”

 

Vivi stood up, walking out of the office, no one would talk like that to Arthur.

 

“He is the best mechanic that could have done it, jackass!”

 

“Viv, not helping!...”

 

The guy laughed pointing at Arthur.

 

“Him? But he's missing an arm! He probably has problems moving that thing!”

 

Arthur flinched, hand clutching his limb, looking away. Vivi growled, leaning close to the jerk.

 

“Now you listen here smartass! He made his own arm, with only one hand! Your car is fixed thanks to him! Fuck off before i kick you out!”

 

Galaham growled on Vivi’s shoulder, ready to jump on the guy if he said anything more to his owner.

The man glared at her, opening the car and driving out.

She turned to look at Arthur, knowing that the arm was a hard subject for him. Sure enough, he walked away silently, going for the office.

She followed him, worried. He was now sitting at the desk where he kept his tools, giving her his back.

She approached slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Arthur… Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He was obviously not. Galaham jumped on his hair, trying to cheer him up, but Arthur just took him carefully, placing him on the table, not in the mood to play.

 

“There is nothing wrong with your arm. It was an accident. You are still the same as before, Arthur.”

 

He let out a bitter laugh. An accident…

There was something very wrong with it.

No, he was not the same as before. He would never be.

But he just smiled, knowing that she could not know.

He kept on trying to smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mystery was relaxing on the living room, always enjoying a good nap. But then Arthur ran into it, sandwich in hand. As he got away through the other door, Vivi got into the living room, chasing him.

 

“Arthur the last sandwich is mine! Come back here!”

 

“I found it first!”

 

“I was going to eat it!”

 

Mystery just rolled his eyes, kids this days…

 

Arthur hid behind an armor, waiting for Vivi to run ahead. She did, running forward, not seeing him there.

A knight is better than a ninja…

He laughed running away in the opposite direction. He did not see the deadbeat floating right in front of him.

Before he could react, they collided.

Arthur had always been easy to possess, too many broken and unstable emotions inside.

The deadbeat did not even mean it, but now Arthur was tense, eyes turning pink.

The poor spirit did not know how to handle a possession. Arthur tried to step forward, only to fall face first to the ground. The deadbeat had full control.

 

_“Please leave... I don't like possessions!”_

 

His only answer was a confused chirp on his mind. Wonderful.

He could only watch as his body tried to stand, the spirit confused and not used to live for a very long time. His eyes moved towards the sandwich, wonder nagging the spirit.

 

_“Nooo. Leave that, find Lewis!”_

 

He was ignored, the deadbeat had reached for it, giving a bite. Arthur could feel his soul wanting more, the feel of eating again addictive.

He would have called for Lewis already, but Arthur could do nothing. He was not enjoying himself, but the deadbeat at least did not have bad intentions.

 

_“Leave the sandwich.”_

_“...?”_

_“Lewis. Find Lewis.”_

 

His body stood, hand still clutching the food, the deadbeat devouring it. They began to walk, and Arthur thought that maybe he was heading to Lewis room.

No, they ended up in the kitchen.

 

_“Please don't go to the fridge…”_

 

He went for the fridge indeed.

 

Lewis had to make dinner. He headed for the kitchen, opening the door.

His eyes widened, all over the floor were laid around bags and leftovers. The kitchen was left in a mess. And in front of the fridge was Arthur, throwing and pulling out of it more food.

 

“Arthur?! What the hell?!”

 

He jolted, seeing Lewis there.

 

_“Now he is going to scold us, now-”_

 

The deadbeat ran, scared of his master, Arthur’s body not facing Lewis.

 

_“Great…”_

 

Arthur could hear Lewis chasing him, and he was angry.

 

“Arthur don't you run away from me! You are cleaning all this mess!”

 

They were running at top speed, trying to lose Lewis. The deadbeat was still not used to being alive. Arthur was heading directly for a wall.

 

_“Nonononono, i can't pass through! Stop!”_

 

Lewis watched baffled as Arthur jumped right towards the wall, colliding face first with it. He stopped floating, not knowing how to react exactly.

 

“Arthur are you drunk?...”

 

Arthur groaned, standing up from the floor. Lewis finally saw his eyes. They were pink.

Lewis approached, confusion striking him. He could feel one of his deadbeats. He could feel it inside Arthur.

He was angry, knowing how Arthur took possessions.

He reached with his hand, placing it on top of his trembling frame. With a wave, the deadbeat was out of his chest, Arthur slumping over with a gasp.

Lewis held Arthur with one hand, the other holding the deadbeat that was trying to flee.

 

“You moron! Why were you possessing him?!”

 

The spirit chirped in sadness, trying to say it was an accident.

Arthur spoke, scratching the back of his neck, now standing on his own.

 

“We collided when i was running away from Vivi. He did not know how to leave… Don't scold him.”

 

He always waved the problems aside…

Lewis glared at the deadbeat, not taking the matter lightly.

 

“He still made you eat, he acted for his own benefit instead of going in my search. I can't allow that. He will clean what has he done!”

 

The deadbeat chirped sadly, obeying his master, floating away.

Arthur frowned, looking at Lewis.

 

“I'm going to help him.”

 

Lewis groaned, rolling his eyes.

 

“He was controlling you.”

 

“But i still got to eat all that! Sooooo…”

 

He began to walk away, raising his arms.

 

“I'm king Arthur! And i can't leave this castle in chaos can i? Have to help the knights.”

 

Lewis laughed, knowing he gave him that idea.

He could not hear the ghost object, so he smiled, heading for the kitchen.

Until Vivi ran around the corner, coming face to face with him.

 

“Where is my sandwich? Arty?...”

 

He just smiled nervously...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Arty avoiding the LAW.


	44. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you havent played Ace attorney... FUCKING PLAY IT.  
> You wont regret it, if you dont have money for it...  
> Ask me and maybeeeee i can help...  
> If you still dont wanna play...(LAzyyyy!)  
> Meh, watch this, it has nice music...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhjk5x54bsE  
> WATCH IT

Mystery could hear them argue, even if he was on the main hall. His sensible ears could pick on his anger and frustration. Arthur was screaming at them, something had to be very wrong for him to reach this point. And Mystery knew exactly what.

Lewis and Vivi had made him stay for a long time here on the mansion, they feared that the police was still searching for him. They did not want him to be arrested. But as always, Arthur blamed himself.

Mystery closed his eyes, knowing that it would be a while until they managed to calm him down. He knew from experience…

 

Arthur tried to step around Lewis to get out of the living room, but the ghost only blocked his way, not letting him leave.

 

“Lewis, move.”

 

“And let you get the van and leave god knows where?”

 

“Yes! I'm sick of being reclused in here! We haven't investigated for weeks! And i know its because you don't want to come across the police! You are here because of me, renouncing to what you like to do most!”

 

Vivi huffed, glaring at Arthur.

 

“Well, you are one of the most wanted now! We can't let you go to court, and then prison! We will wait here until we figure something out.”

 

Arthur snarled, looking away. He deserved prison, or worse.

 

“Keeping me here is like being in prison! Besides! I'm guilty! I did all those horrible things! I stealed, i blackmailed, i burned things, i made people disappear by only giving one word!... I SHOULD be in prison. Let me leave already!”

 

Lewis skin disappeared, turning into a flaming skull, glaring down at him. But that didn't affect Arthur, not anymore.

 

“For the hundredth time, Arthur… You are fucking innocent, you did not do all that. It was that demon.”

 

Arthur tried to reach the second door of the room, but Vivi also blocked his way. They would not let him be, would they?...

He sat on the sofa, his hands covering his eyes, trying to block the reality that he would be here for a long while.

 

“Maybe i did not want to do those things… But i did, it was my own body. The demon does not have one. I saw myself pointing my knife and gun to people. I saw my hands hit and strangle my own men. I held the money people gave me for the poison i was selling. I forced people to play fucking russian roulette! And i only laughed as i did. How can i ignore what i saw through my own eyes?... And what i felt?”

 

The room was silent, Lewis and Vivi exchanging worried glances. They only nodded, going to sit at Arthur’s sides. Each grabbed a hand gently, uncovering his eyes, making him look up.

They spoke at the same time, quietly, harsh tone all gone.

 

“You will never ignore it.”

“All those things were horrible, yes.”

“You were also a victim.”

“But you would have never done all that.”

 

Arthur took a long breath, trying to swallow all his grief.

How could they be so forgiving?

 

“Enough, please. Just… Let me go. I won't search the police, i'll avoid it. But if they catch me… I won't object, nor struggle.”

 

Lewis eyes stared at him for a long silent minute. His mind was pondering something, something that he had already done. And that he regretted, but he hated to see him like this…

Lewis raised his hands over Arthur’s head, grasping it gently. His voice came calm, but he was torn inside.

 

“Arthur, i will erase your memories.”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened, he jumped away instantly. He took a few steps away from them, Lewis staring at him with a serious glance. He shook his head, eyes wide in shock.

 

“No! Don't do that!...”

 

Lewis rose from the sofa, following him.

 

“I already did with Vivi. You can't seem to be able to forgive yourself…”

 

Arthur raised his hands, one reaching for the doorknob behind him. The door was not opening, and Lewis was at hand, cornering him, hands raised.

 

“No, no, Lewis no please. I can't forget!”

 

Lewis halted, looking down at him, his voice questioning.

 

“Are you not tearing yourself apart? Don't you wish those memories went away?”

 

Arthur frowned, eyes meeting Lewis ones, his metal fist clenching.

 

“No. Do you think i would have wanted to forget i killed you that night? Forget your existence like Vivi? This is similar, i need to repent… Please. Don't take them away.”

 

Lewis narrowed his eyes, skull leaning close, giving him his sentence.

 

“You will keep them… But you will try to forgive yourself. I will not stand doing nothing as you are punished by yourself or others, for something you have not done. Have i been clear?...”

 

Arthur nodded slowly, not having another way out. The ghost left him space, returning at the sofa, Vivi remaining silent.

The room was filled once again with a bitter silence, neither liking to argue.

Vivi patted the sofa at her side, asking Arthur to sit. He did, sighing and slumping on it.

She swung her arms over their shoulders, smiling.

 

“Now, maybe we could go with the van somewhere tomorrow morning…”

 

Arthur looked up at her, a little smile creeping slowly on his face.

She raised a finger, not done yet.

 

“But! We have to keep you out of trouble Arty. No way i'm letting the devourers of donuts take you away from us.”

 

He shrugged, surrendering.

 

“Fine… But it's not going to be easy.”

 

She grinned, eyeing him, already thinking how to hide his identity.

 

“Nope, its not going to be. But it will be fun…”

 

* * *

 

This was NOT fun.

Arthur tried to dodge Vivi, jumping around inside the van. She had a razor, and she was intending to use it.

 

“Viv no! Not my goatee!”

 

“Do you want to get out of the van or not?!”

 

Lewis sighed as she managed to grab him, razor coming close to his face. At this rate he would end up bald if he kept on struggling…

 

“Nooooooooooooooo!...”

 

 

After a long while, the doors of the van opened, the four of them jumping out onto the town’s street.

Arthur was not amused, he felt weird…

 

“Alright! Now that you look different, we can search for things.”

 

“I don't think that only shaving will make a lot of difference…”

 

“Lew, he had green eyes and black clothes. Maybe it works!”

 

“If i lost it for nothing…”

 

“Shut up Arty. Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

They had found a cult, hiding out in the worst part of the town. Lewis was beating every idiot who tried to hit him or Vivi, Mystery biting anybody near him. The leader had the book used in the rituals, and Arthur watched as he was opening a door to flee. The others were too busy right now…

Fuck.

He ran to chase him, he knew that he was not armed, the book big on his arms. He could not let him keep that book, if they read it more, they would try to invoke a demon in another occasion.

 

“Stop right there!”

 

Arthur chased him through the dark streets, not wanting him to get away. He was gaining ground, the cultist was having a hard time losing him, the book big and heavy.

He finally caught him, tackling his back. They rolled on the ground, both their hands pulling at the book. They were even in force.

 

“Drop it!”

 

“No!”

 

“I won't let you read it!”

 

“Fuck off!”

 

They didn't notice another person walking in the dim lighted street.

 

“What the hell are you doing at this hour?”

 

Arthur looked up, paling.

A policeman…

The cultist grinned, his eyes narrowing in content.

 

“He is trying to steal my book! I was just heading for a comic con!”

 

Arthur stood baffled, he could only speak the truth, his mind too worried right now.

 

“He wants to invoke a demon!”

 

The officer stood poker faced, not understanding anything. But then his eyes narrowed at Arthur.

 

“You look familiar…”

 

Shit, shit, shit.

Arthur began to back away, knowing what was coming.

Sure enough, the officer’s face gained a trace of recognition, pointing a finger at him.

 

“You are a wanted criminal!”

 

Fuck!

He ran away, heading back towards Vivi and Lewis. The policeman was chasing him, and Arthur thanked anything up in the clouds that he didn't have a gun.

 

“Stop right there! You are under arrest!”

 

“You should really stop the other guy! He is more dangerous!”

 

He was ignored, the officer not surrendering.

Arthur was more fast when scared, he was managing to lose him behind.

Until he collided with someone.

 

“Oww!”

 

Vivi.

Arthur stood quickly, pulling her at her feet again, dragging her away.

 

“Arthur?!”

 

“Police!”

 

She looked behind, and there was the officer, chasing them. She let go of him, running on her own behind Arthur.

They passed a confused Lewis and Mystery, running ahead.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Run!”

“Move! To the van Lew!”

 

They both looked for what was making them flee. Lewis instantly bolted around to follow them, Mystery close behind.

The van was not far, just a few streets ahead. Vivi was the first to reach it, opening the back doors, Arthur leaping inside. Lewis had already passed through everything to sit on the driver’s seat. Once the doors closed, he stepped on the gas pedal, driving away, leaving the officer behind.

 

“What the hell happened?...”

 

Arthur gasped for breath, laying on the back, staring at it’s ceiling.

 

“How… How do you expect me to tell somebody a guy wants to sacrifice someone, using a book, to invoke a devil?...”

 

“So, he got away…”

 

“Yeah… And i shaved for nothing.”

 

 

* * *

 

He stared at the mirror, raising an eyebrow at his hair. Lewis and him had gone into a nearby public bathroom, intending to change his appearance more.

Lewis pondered, eyeing him, brush in hand.

 

“You look weird with your hair down…”

 

“...No shit sherlock.”

 

Arthur frowned, his hair now going downwards, only his small black hair staying up. It was not ok. And he doubted it would be enough.

Vivi’s voice came from outside, slightly mocking.

 

“Arthur i have something that might help!”

 

Lewis went towards the door, and Arthur could see he was containing a laugh.

 

“What are you laughing at?”

 

Lewis raised what Vivi had bought.

A fake mustache.

This was going to be the end of him…

 

* * *

 

“We have everything?”

 

“Yes.”

 

They got out of the store, bags on hand. They needed the supplies if they wanted to go to other cities and places. They began to place what they had bought inside the van, getting ready to leave this place.

A voice spoke behind them, making them stop, and turn around.

 

“Hey!”

 

Arthur cursed mentally, why the fuck he had to come across so many officers?! Where are they when he is about to be killed or sacrificed?! Why they pop out from everywhere now?!

The four of them stood in place, the officer was eyeing Arthur, everyone silent for a minute. Arthur was sweating, praying to not be recognised, mustache in place.

The officer stepped forward, raising something, Arthur looking down slowly, fearing to be now pointed with a gun.

The officer was handing him a bag of doritos.

 

“Huuuhh?...”

 

“It fell from one of your bags when you got out of the store.”

 

Arthur grabbed it, smiling nervously.

 

“Tha-thanks…”

 

The officer raised an eyebrow, eyeing him closely.

 

“Hey, do i know you? I think that i have seen you somewhere, not sure-”

 

Vivi shoved Arthur inside the back of the van, a yelp escaping him. She closed the doors quickly, standing between the officer and the van.

 

“Not possible! You must be confused! Look how late it is alreadyyyy! Come on, let's go!”

 

The man could only stare baffled as they ran inside, driving away.

Was that a fake mustache?...

 

* * *

 

Fuck the mustache. It was ugly, it almost failed, and it was fucking uncomfortable to wear.

So, a jacket with a hood it was. It hid his face more or less…

They were in a big city now. The traffic was horrible, so they had to use the subway. It was crowded with people, the crowd busy and noisy.

They finally reached their stop, everybody getting down. The gang was stepping out of the doors, when suddenly, Arthur was pulled inside again by two hands, the doors closing behind.

 

“Ah!”

 

“Arthur!”

 

He could only watch as they were left behind, the crowd too dense to let them reach him on time. He turned around for who had made him stay, his eyes widening.

Two of his men, Thomas and Dan... They had recognised him, he had been feeling like somebody was staring at him all this time. And he had been right.

They were looking down at him, frowning. Arthur did not know exactly what to do, they had been two of the most loyal to the demon. Always following him, ready to do missfits.

 

“Uhhhhh… Hi?”

 

They looked at each other, looking at Arthur like he had grown two heads.

 

“Boss, its us! Did you lose your memory in the hospital?... You never came back!”

 

Arthur looked around, too many people to run. And they were still heading for the next stop.

He would have to fake, and wait for Lewis to find him… He tried to mimic the demon, not quite managing to do it right.

 

“I did not want to! You are a failure, letting that thing mess our place! Uhh, leave me alone!”

 

“Thomas i think he hit his head or something.”

 

“Maybe he is sick. Does not matter, gotta take him to our hideout, come on.”

 

Arthur tried to step away, but they dragged him, the doors opening in their destination. He did not like this…

 

“Don't worry boss, we will help you to retrieve everything we had!”

 

“I can manage alone! Let me go!”

 

They ignored him, carrying him out of the subway, now in a bad neighbourhood.

They ended up in front of a storehouse, where they had been hiding out since that ghost had left their last one wrecked in that city.

They got inside, making Arthur sit on a chair. He looked around nervously, a lot of brutes around, he recognised a few of them. They were all looking at him with expectancy, like he had the answers for everything.

Arthur could only dread what they would do to him, he remembered how they had tried to kill him a few times...

 

“...What do you want?...”

 

Dan shook his shoulders, his voice nervous.

 

“Boss, we have been looking everywhere for you! Since you left everything has gone to hell! You have been the best leader we have had!”

 

Arthur could not argue with that. They indeed made a lot of money under the demon’s hellish command. But he was not the demon. He did not know anything…

 

“Look, i'm trying to stay out of trouble now, ok? Let me go!”

 

“But we need you! You can tell us how to keep the police on check! We can rule this city!”

 

Arthur stood up, angry.

 

“I don't want to rule! Now, why don't you find something else to do than to keep me here?! Think for yourselves! I'm not your boss anymore!”

 

Arthur stood baffled, surprised by his own outburst. They all looked at him, cowering, still fearing him. They still feared him…

Well it was not a big surprise, he had been ruthless, but now he was different, and he knew that it showed out…

 

“Now hear me out. Pull yourselfs together, reform! You have a nice storehouse here! Make a business, anything! You stole, beated people up… Why don't use that force in your favor, maybe a protection service? People would pay for that! There are not many guys wanting to be a bodyguard!”

 

They grumbled, arguing in between them.

 

“Boss is drunk again…”

“Something hit his head, see that metal arm?...”

“He is useless… Lost it.”

 

Arthur began to laugh nervously, they were approaching him, now knowing he had lost his nerve and might. He was not a good liar…

A bald man spoke, glaring down at him.

 

“You have gone down Arthur… You are not our boss anymore. I have always wanted to make you pay, remember that punch you gave me?”

 

“Not really, i think i punched a lot of people…”

 

He really should shut his mouth up when he is in trouble…

The guy raised his fist, ready to beat him up. But then the door slammed open, a lot of policemen running inside, guns in hand.

 

“Raise your hands! You are all under arrest!”

 

All the gang obeyed, leaving Arthur be. An officer wearing a gabardine entered, he had a band aid on his cheek and a pencil on his ear.

 

“Who is the leader of all this?”

 

All the men pointed quickly at Arthur, leaving him baffled.

 

“Him!”

 

A policeman whispered to the officer, pointing at Arthur.

 

“Gumshoe, we have been looking for that guy for a long time, he has a pretty long list of crimes…”

 

Arthur gulped, the police surrounding him, guns raised.

He was really in trouble now…

 

* * *

 

Vivi ran through the corridors, heading for the room where she could talk with Arthur. She slammed the door open, Arthur was there, behind a glass wall, looking down in shame. The police had arrested him, and they kept him here, waiting for a trial.

 

“Arthur.”

 

He looked up, smiling a little, not reaching his eyes.

 

“Viv. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be arrested.”

 

She sat in front of him, shaking her head.

 

“It's ok, we are getting you out of this.”

 

Lewis finally entered, Vivi had ran through everything, unstopable. He looked over at Arthur, frowning in worry.

 

“What happened?”

 

He just shrugged, slumping on the chair.

 

“Hmm, two guys recognised me on the subway. As you know, they dragged me away. Ended up on a clandestine storagehouse and was arrested with the criminals there… What a crazy day.”

 

Vivi and Lewis exchanged glances, thinking how to get him out. An officer was standing at the other side of the glass, keeping watch.

 

“Arthur we are going to fight our way out. You can't go to that trial.”

 

Arthur crossed his arms, shaking his head.

 

“And let you be criminals too? No guys. Maybe its for the better. Let me be.”

 

“You idiot…”

 

Lewis was about to charge to the glass, but Vivi held him, preventing him of making chaos in the commissary.

If Arthur did not want to escape…

They would need a good lawyer.

A fucking good one.

 

* * *

 

Lewis opened the door, letting Vivi come inside. Wright & Co....

A girl was eating a burger on the desk, watching the tv, she was dressed in a purple kimono, black hair.

 

“Hello?”

 

She looked up, seeing them there.

 

“Hello! May i help you?”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow at Vivi, he did not think this place could provide a professional lawyer…

Vivi stepped forward, they needed help, now.

 

“Yes, we need help. A friend is going to face a trial, and… We need an attorney.”

 

The girl took a deep breath, ready to scream.

 

“Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick! We have customers!”

 

A man, Nick, they guessed, appeared from a door. Lewis frowned, a painting in his mansion looked very similar to him…

 

“Maya, can't you knock on my office like a normal person?”

 

“More quick this way…”

 

He only shook his head at her. Then he looked at the three on the entrance, smiling.

 

“I'm phoenix Wright, attorney. This is my partner, Maya. How can i help you?”

 

“We need to save a friend. He is innocent.”

 

Wright nodded, thinking.

 

“And what is he charged for?”

 

“Ummmm, a little bit of everything…”

 

“Sit down and explain, i will take the case.”

 

“Because you don't have anything else to do…”

 

“Maya…”

 

* * *

 

Phoenix sat in front of Arthur, ready to question him before the trial of tomorrow.

Maya eyed the blonde, he was smiling sadly. This guy didn't look like he would do all those things...

 

“Your friends send me. I'm Phoenix, your attorney.”

 

Arthur did not meet his eyes, answering quietly.

 

“Arthur.”

 

Phoenix frowned. Vivi and Lewis had explained what really happened. They did not think he would believe in possessions, but he did. Maya was a medium. Once they saw they understood their situation, they explained all. But Phoenix knew this would not be valid in court…

 

“Arthur, i need to hear what happened from you.”

 

He only laughed bitterly, looking down.

 

“I did those things. Return the money to my friends and tell them for me that i don't need to be defended.”

 

“You were possessed.”

 

Arthur’s head bolted up, eyes wide. How?...

Phoenix took his green magatama, beginning to shine. Arthur was hiding something, not wanting to talk about it.

Sure enough, two locks appeared in front of him, hiding the truth.

 

“Something happened to you…”

 

“I don't know what you are talking about. Just leave me be.”

 

Lewis had given to him his golden locket, knowing that this would make Arthur react. He displayed it in front of him, opening it, the photo right in front of Arthur.

 

“You killed him, a year ago. An accident happened...”

 

Arthur clutched his metal arm, the first lock shattering. He nodded, with a long breath.

 

“I did. I did all those things! It was me! I deserve to be in prison ok?!”

 

Only one lock left. The truth at hand. Maya handed him a photo, Arthur eyes landing on it.

He was riding a motorbike, no, the demon was riding a motorbike…

 

“Your eyes are not green… Arthur. You did not commit those crimes. Because something was controlling you.”

 

Arthur was beginning to tremble, and with him the lock. It was about to break.

 

“You were possessed. Your friends don't want you to end up guilty tomorrow. You are innocent.”

 

The lock broke. Arthur clutched his head, leaning on to the table, surrendering.

 

“I was… But it was by my own hands. How can i be innocent if i can't point out who made me do it all?... How are people going to believe that it was a demon? I will be found out guilty. I still deserve it.”

 

Phoenix sighed, clasping his chin in thought.

 

“That will be my job tomorrow. If you are innocent, i have to prove it.”

 

Maya stared at Arthur, he was crying…

 

“Don't worry Arthur, Nick here might seem a bad attorney, but he is actually really good! He will come up with something!”

 

Arthur looked up at her. She was smiling, not blaming him.

Maybe… Maybe he could be free. He wanted to be. He did not want to leave his friends…

He did not want this guilt.

 

* * *

 

Arthur sat on his seat, the trial beginning. He could see Vivi on the upper seats, with Mystery, she was trying to smile, but it did not reach her eyes. Lewis was not there. Why? Was he angry?...

He could not talk without being asked, so he remained silent as the judge got into his seat.

The old man looked down at Arthur, his white beard bouncing as he slammed his hammer.

Phoenix stood at his right side, Maya at his side with a focused frown. At the left side, stood a man, smiling mockingly at Phoenix. He was dressed formally, wearing a purple suit.

 

“Is the prosecution ready? Edgeworth?”

 

“Yes, ready, as always.”

 

“Is the defense ready?”

 

Wright nodded, leaning on his table. 

 

“Very well, Edgeworth. You may proceed.”

 

Edgeworth gave an elegant bow, beginning to accuse Arthur.

 

“This young man here is charged for too many crimes. I have all the list here, in this document, provided by officer Gumshoe. Now, we can't have a doubt that he did it all, we have visual proofs, and i have a witness. May i proceed?”

 

The judge nodded, Edgeworth looking to the door.

Arthur frowned. Dan…

Dan stood at the podium, eyeing Edgeworth nervously. If he testified against Arthur… He would not end in prison himself…

 

“Do you recognise the accused?”

 

Dan nodded, still fearing Arthur.

 

“Yeah, i do. He was our- I mean, a leader of a gang. Violent and dangerous.”

 

Edgeworth began to interrogate him, describing in detail all that he did… Arthur could only look down in shame. For it was true.

Edgeworth tapped his finger on his arm, looking up in satisfaction.

 

“As you see, this man has done all that, he-”

 

“OBJECTION!”

 

Phoenix slammed his hands on the table, prompting Miles to shut up.

 

“Dan, can you really say this man here is the one you saw?”

 

Dan nodded nervously, eyeing Arthur.

 

“Yeah?...”

 

“Don't you see anything different?...”

 

“Uhhh? Like what?”

 

“Look at his eyes.”

 

Edgeworth snarled, interrupting.

 

“His eyes don't matter now. They are the same.”

 

Phoenix shook his head, grabbing a photo, hitting it with the back of his hand.

 

“I disagree. Dan, what colour are his eyes in this photography?...”

 

Dan looked at it, eyebrows up in question.

 

“Green?...”

 

“Indeed. Now look at his eyes!” Everybody turned to look at Arthur, who was baffled, metal arm grasped tightly. “His eyes are NOT green!”

 

Edgeworth slumped over, teeth clenched in anger. Maya laughed at him, his face priceless.

The room was filled with mumbles, the judge silencing them, slamming his hammer several times.

Edgeworth regained his composture, counterattacking.

 

“He could have been wearing lenses! Your point is invalid.”

 

Phoenix stood his ground, smiling in confidence.

 

“Theres something else diferent your honor. Can you see his metal arm in the photo?”

 

The judge glanced at it, shaking his head.

 

“He has his real arm in it…”

 

“Exactly! This man is innocent! He is not the one in the image!”

 

“OBJECTION!” Edgeworth pointed his finger with a glare. “He was a few days in a hospital! That injury could have been recent!”

 

Maya looked at Phoenix, whispering.

 

“He got you Nick…”

 

“Not yet…” He looked up at the judge, voice loud and clear. “I would like to interrogate Arthur.”

 

“Very well. Stand at the podium.”

 

Phoenix eyed Arthur carefully, knowing that he could speak against himself, overrun by guilt. He hoped he had enough courage to fight it…

He began to question him, his hand clutching a clock tightly, its arrows going fast.

 

“Arthur, the man in this photo… Is it you?...”

 

Arthur doubted, not knowing the truth himself.

He spoke quietly, hard to hear.

 

“Half…”

 

All the room stood poker faced, eyeing him like he was crazy.

 

“Half?”

“What does he mean?”

 

“I- i'm not-... I am-”

 

He could not finish the sentence, falling suddenly to the ground, hidden from everybody's point of view behind the podium. Before they could question what happened, he was up again, totally different. His eyes were magenta, a glare directed at the prosecutor.

His voice came different, like he was another person. He had a total different personality.

 

“He is not.”

 

Phoenix smiled, the clock in his hand was now ticking normally.

Edgeworth stood in confusion. Who was this guy?...

 

“What…?”

 

Arthur sighed, scratching his hair, deep in thought.

 

“He is not. We are three brothers you see. I'm Arthur, and he is Arthur, and the one in the photo is also Arthur.”

 

The judge blinked a few times, not understanding at one hundred percent.

 

“Three… Brothers?”

 

Phoenix nodded, pointing at Arthur.

 

“Yes your honor. See his eyes? They are totally different persons! But they share the same name!”

 

Arthur nodded, smiling slightly.

 

“Yeah, crazy, and confusing. You can't frame my brother for what that devil did!… Arthur is inocent, well this Arthur. You know!...”

 

Edgeworth was still out of it. So Phoenix went ahead.

 

“As you see, we don't have the true criminal at hand. The defense does not have anything more to say. I ask for a verdict…”

 

The judge’s eyes closed, pondering for a moment. Then they opened, the hammer slamming on his table.

 

“My verdict…”

 

Arthur slumped over with a gasp, hiding again behind the podium. He could hear the judge voicing his fate as he stood again.

 

“Not guilty.”

 

His amber eyes teared up, leaning tiredly on the wood. Vivi screamed in joy in her seat, Mystery falling off startled.

Arthur could only stand there as people cheered for the final sentence. He was found innocent…

He was free.

 

* * *

 

Phoenix walked over the waiting room, clock in hand. He closed the door behind him, checking that only Arthur, Vivi and the dog were in it.

Once he made sure no one was around, he handed the clock to Vivi.

She watched as a magenta trace got out of it, Lewis appearing in the room.

Arthur was still processing everything, his brain not believing that he would not be blamed anymore for what he did.

Vivi hugged Phoenix, almost making him fall from the force of it.

 

“Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!”

 

Lewis took her away, knowing that she could probably crush him. Phoenix breathed, smiling.

 

“Just my job. And he is really innocent… I can't let an innocent person be found guilty. But i could not have done it without your help, Lewis.”

 

The ghost nodded, crossing his arms.

 

“Yes, he was going to blame himself and admit everything… Idiot.”

 

Arthur, glared at Lewis, not finding it funny.

 

“I had to admit it. I did those things. I was going to until you possessed me…”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes, giving him his back.

 

“And i saved you, you are welcome...”

 

Arthur sighed, not in the mood to argue.

 

“I know Lewis, i know… I'm sorry ok? I just… I can't keep all that inside, without acknowledging it.”

 

Vivi smiled, hugging him. He thought too much...

 

“Well now you can get it out, all you want. Nobody is going to take you away if you do.”

 

Phoenix watched the four of them, even if they had problems and they argued, he could see how close they kept each other.

 

“I will leave you to yourselves. Stay safe Arthur.”

 

Lewis shook Phoenix hand, grateful for his help.

He watched as he left, Maya tackling him in the corridor, laughing and congratulating him.

His eyes wandered to Arthur, he was tired from the possession and all that happened.

 

“Gang, lets go to the van and rest. No more running away…”

 

Arthur nodded, standing up. He was grateful for their help, but he kept quiet. They already knew that…

A good rest without the fear of getting punished on the next day would do him good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, i totally did a crossover.  
> /(O_o)/


	45. Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OE and anon request.  
> Anon in case that the creature is not friendly enough for you, dont you worry, next chapter will have more, and more fluff.  
> I hope.

Peaceful…

His dreams were peaceful. No nightmares, no worries.

But as the hours passed, he stirred in his sleep. Not for something in himself, but around him…

He could hear crying.

 

Arthur woke up, looking around with sleepy eyes.

He was in the van, Vivi and Mystery sleeping soundly. He looked at his side, at Lewis. He was regaining his energy, the most similar thing to sleeping he could do, for he had been appearing alive for a long time. Arthur frowned, not knowing why he had woken up in the middle of the night.

They had pulled over at the side of the road to pass the night, far from any place where they could rest, the landscape only filled with trees and hills, small roads crossing it.

He yawned, laying on his back again, waving away the matter.

But he sat up again, hearing the noise one more time.

Crying.

It was hard to hear, faint, in the distance. Out in the dark.

Whoever was crying, it was bad, raspy sobs echoing around. He looked at his friends, they were entranced in their slumber…

Arthur did not want to wake them up. He looked out the window, he could see a girl in the distance, walking weakly.

He was torn, he feared a lot of things. But she could be in trouble, wounded, far for civilization. Lost in the woods. He didn't care if she was something supernatural, he had met friendly ghosts. The girl glowed in the dark...

He did not bother with his metal arm, his t-shirt tied around his shoulder, he opened the doors slowly and silently, beginning to walk towards the figure in the distance.

It took him a few minutes to reach her and be able to see her better. She had long curly hair, she was tall, her frame trembling as she sobbed loudly, her dress flowing with it, not facing Arthur. She was dead.

Arthur spoke quietly, not wanting to startle her.

 

“Hello?...”

 

Even if his voice was kind and calm, she jolted, trembling more, still not facing him. Her echoey voice tangled around the trees, seeming to surround everything.

 

“Leave.”

 

Arthur stood there, not knowing what to do. There was no malice in her voice, no hate, no anger. Just… Sadness.

 

“Are you ok?...”

 

“No. Leave, i'm a killer... Leave! Please!”

 

Arthur took a few steps back, the words harsh and filled with grief.

Killer?... She did not look like a killer.

 

“I don't know what happened... But you seem to be troubled… Me and my friends could help you. You can talk about it, you-”

 

She screamed, losing her patience.

 

**“You could not understand! I killed! I didn't mean to! But i did! Leave before I kill you too!”**

Arthur frowned, finally recognising what afflicted this ghost. Guilt. He laughed sadly, understanding perfectly.

 

“I understand… I killed too. What’s your name?...”

 

The ghost doubted, never looking at him. Arthur stood his ground, knowing she was having a hard time, not wanting to force her to talk, her shoulders still shaking a little.

 

“...Amanda.”

 

“A nice name. Mine is Arthur.”

 

The ghost could not understand this guy. He was in danger standing near her…

 

“What do you want?...”

 

“If i can, and if you let me, help you.”

 

“You can't.”

 

She began to walk away, leaving him baffled. Arthur followed her, not wanting to leave her to suffer, regret was something that ripped you apart from inside. Something that changed you, and with time, harmed those around you.

He could not leave this ghost to roam around alone…

 

“Wait!”

 

She began to flee, hearing him following. Arthur reached for her, pulling at her arm, the ghost gasping in surprise, the motion making her turn around.

Arthur let go instantly.

Her skull was made of stone, two rubies in her sockets.

But he did not stop for that reason.

He held his breath, something changing in him, from inside out. He felt pain as he stared at her dead eyes, his eyes tearing up.

He raised a hand to his chest slowly, every second making the motion slower and more painful.

For his skin was turning into stone as well.

The ghost screeched in fear, seeing him lose his life. Just as all the others who tried to speak with her…

And as them, Arthur’s heart began to crack out of his stone, falling to the ground, a memento of her new creation.

She killed again…

 

* * *

 

Vivi woke up, yawning. She tried to reach for her friends with her hand, intending to wake them up with a bone crushing hug. She could feel lewis, right at her side, there was Mystery, barking as she poked his nose… She could not feel Arthur.

Vivi opened her eyes, confused.

Arthur was not in the van.

 

“Arthur?...”

 

She looked over the seats, wondering if he had jumped over them. No, he was not there, the seats empty.

She shaked Lewis, his skull bouncing around.

 

“Lew, wake up!”

 

He did, his fiery hair puffing in surprise, eyes blinking in confusion.

 

“Vivi? Could you please stop shaking me?...”

 

“Arthur is not here.”

 

Lewis sat up, looking around. She was right. His hand went for his heart, trying to feel where he was. He was out… Lewis could feel something strange, but he did not know what exactly.

 

“Calm down Vivi, maybe he has gone for a walk.”

 

“Arthur is not the type of guy to walk this early in the morning. He is the type of person to bury himself in the bed and become the bed…”

 

His eyes narrowed, seeing his metal arm laid in a corner. This was not normal, she was right.

Lewis opened the doors, jumping out. He followed his heart, compelling him in a direction. He could see Arthur’s figure on the distance, between some trees. He was just… Standing there.

Lewis floated over, his eyes not believing what was he seeing.

A statue, made of hard stone.

Exactly like Arthur.

He was almost exactly the same, almost, the same frightful expression, his metal arm was not there… Neither his heart, a hole in his chest, where it should be.

Lewis would have thought that this was a prank, but… This was Arthur, he could feel it.

His face was staring ahead, seeing something that Lewis could not, shock and realisation in his lifeless eyes.

Lewis began to panic, not knowing why was he like this. What happened? Why?

Why?!

He reached for him, hand brushing the stone. But the statue began to lean to a side, slowly falling. Lewis was quick to react, catching it in his arms before it could hit the ground and break.

He could hear Vivi approaching, he knew how she would react.

Lewis stood in between her and Arthur, blocking her view.

 

“Lew? Where is Arthur? What are you hiding?”

 

He would be already fumbling with his hands were not for the fact that he was holding the sculpture behind him. If he let her see it… She will just launch herself at them, and scream.

 

“Vivi, i don't think you should see him yet… Let me explain calmly please?...”

 

She raised an eyebrow, not understanding. Lewis took a long breath, not knowing himself what happened.

 

“Something happened while we were sleeping. He… Please stay calm, ok?...”

 

He stepped aside slowly, Arthur coming into view, still held in place by Lewis. Vivi stood poker faced for a moment, not processing what she was seeing. But after a few seconds, she freaked out indeed, Lewis wincing in slight fear.

 

“Oh my god! Arthur?!”

 

She was right at their side now, clutching the statue tightly, her hand brushing his face, eyes filled with worry.

 

“What happened?! Is he dead?! Please Lewis tell me he is not dead! I lost you already!”

 

Lewis eyes wandered over the hole in his chest, fear in his mind. But… No. Arthur was not dead. He could feel his heart, somewhere, far. Someone had stolen it.

 

“Vivi, he is not dead. I can feel him.”

 

Lewis watched baffled as Vivi quickly grabbed Arthur in her arms, even if he know weighted the double than before, she was still able to carry him. She was running towards the van, a determined look on her face.

Mystery was still sleeping. She placed Arthur carefully on the back, taking a long breath.

 

“Mystery you lazy dog! Wake up!”

 

Mystery fell off the van, startled, glasses falling to the ground. He whined, wondering why Vivi had woken him up. Lewis was now at her side, picking up his glasses and returning them to his snout.

Mystery shook away his sleepiness, he noticed the panicked look on their eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“Just look behind you.”

 

He did, seeing Arthur there.

 

“What in heavens?...”

 

He poked him with his paw, confused as Lewis and Vivi. His eyes narrowed at the cavity in his torso, that should not be missing.

 

“What happened?”

 

Vivi groaned, losing her patience.

 

“Thats what I was hoping you would tell us!”

 

“I'm not a seer Vivi, I don't know what I have not seen happening. But… This is a curse. A curse has turned him into stone. Where is his heart?”

 

Lewis looked where he had found Arthur. It had not been there, and he could feel it far, away from them.

 

“It was not there, where i found him like this… Someone has taken it. And i'm going to find him and make him fix this…”

 

Vivi could see Lewis losing his temper. He was angry, protective as always.

The ghost looked at Arthur, frozen and immobile, he feared he would not be able to save him. But he would try.

Arthur seemed to be staring directly at Lewis, his eyes fixed on him, begging for help. Empty…

He looked away, heading for the drivers seat.

He had to follow his heart…

 

* * *

 

They drove for hours, night time once again. As Lewis remained focused on the road, Vivi sat at Arthur’s side on the back, her hand placed over his chest. He was not changing, this was permanent… They had to find the being that did this.

She could hear Lewis letting out a faint growl, turning the van suddenly towards a nearby road, the motion making the statue roll to a side. She held Arthur, preventing him of hitting the van’s wall.

 

“Lewis! Be careful! He could break if you drive so hastily!”

 

“Sorry! But whoever is holding his heart is moving! And it just keeps on taking different directions!”

 

“I know you are nervous for him, but stay calm! We will catch it eventually.”

 

Mystery leaned over the seats, looking out. A farm could be seen in the distance, big, a lot of fields surrounding it. But instead of crops, they were filled and inhabited by a lot of statues. Some a little broken, some left in pieces. Only a few standing, and even then, they were damaged. It all send shivers down his back.

Lewis pulled over, already having passed through the front window, too worried to use the door.

Vivi followed, giving a last look at Arthur.

 

“Don't worry, we will be back. And we will make sure you are safe again…”

 

Lewis looked up to the building. It was old.

Its wood twisted and rotting. He wondered how could it be still standing. He could see a light coming out of the window on the third floor…

He opened the door, coming inside, his footsteps decisive and strong.

He could hear someone singing a lullaby upstairs. It echoed.

The second floor was wrecked, the wooden floors falling to pieces at his feet. The doors of the rooms were open, and they all contained the same.

Statues, most of them half sculpted, tools laying around, stone and gravel filling every corner.

Vivi eyed the hole on the corridor, debating how to jump over, exchanging a glance with Mystery.

Lewis just went ahead, floating over it. He could see light peeking right under the door on the top of the stairs, the voice more clear.

A woman’s voice, a sad tune escaping the room. Lewis did not stop, not even stopping to help Vivi and Mystery come at his side.

He opened the door slowly, a figure sitting on the floor. There were a lot of candles around, lighted, a lot of stones laying at their sides.

No, not stones, hearts. And the ghost was clutching one tightly.

Arthur’s one.

 

“You…”

 

The girl looked up, realising now she was not alone anymore. She covered her sockets, fearing to curse the person that had entered. She sobbed, she had looked already at him, he would now-

 

“What did you do to him?...”

 

She removed her hands, shocked that he was still alive.

No. He was not alive. He was also a ghost, glaring down at her.

 

“Who are you?...”

 

Lewis did not know how to act. This ghost didn't seem dangerous, or malicious. She seemed to be scared. Fearful of him, clutching the heart in her hands tightly, her eyes shining on the dark.

He contained his anger, seeing her plight.

 

“I'm Lewis. The heart you have… I want it back.”

 

She looked at it, sadness returning.

 

“Arthur’s?... I- I'm sorry!… I didn't mean it.”

 

Lewis kneeled at her side, outstretching a hand, staring seriously at her. She handed it reluctantly, not meeting his eyes.

He spoke calmly, trying to understand what happened.

 

“What did you do to him?”

 

She was about to speak when Vivi stepped at the door. Amanda screamed, looking away, eyes covered forcefully, fear overpowering her.

Vivi stood confused, not knowing why this ghost was so scared. The woman spoke, her voice harsh and pained.

 

“Don't look at my eyes! Leave! Leave! I beg you!”

 

Mystery frowned, seeing the ghost. He pawed Vivi, making her look at him.

 

“No matter what, don't look at her eyes... She is the one who turned Arthur into stone.”

 

Vivi obeyed, looking down at the floor, careful and wary.

Lewis had to know how to save Arthur, so he took her hands gently, making her look at him.

 

“Please, tell us how to reverse it and we will leave…”

 

She shook her skull wildly, an insane laugh escaping her.

 

“You can't. I can't! I have tried a lot of times already! He is not the first one! Have you not seen all those statues?! I kill. And even if i return their hearts, they still are frozen, forever…”

 

Mystery knew that this ghost was cursed. Her power was rooted in something that happened to her in life…

He approached, careful to not look at her rubies.

 

“When did all of this begin?...”

 

She blinked a few times, surprised that the dog could talk. But she didn't pay it much thought, her head remembering the first time she killed.

 

“I… I lived in here. I worked making the best sculptures any human could make… While the rest of my family worked in the farm. All began when i rejected my love. She came here beggin me for money, she needed it, she would not tell me for what, only that it was important. My father never approved of her. I always wanted to make him proud… So i turned my back on her. I told her to go away, to leave me to my work, telling her that it was more important. She left heartbroken.”

 

Amanda stood, looking around all the candles she had lighted, one for every person she had turned into stone.

 

“Father was proud of my actions, finally. But a week after… I found out she was killed, a huge debt, not paid… She cursed me, with her last words spoken, i was cold as stone to her. I woke up one morning, greeted my family… And they turned into statues. I could not stand their shocked faces, staring at me, blaming me for eternity! I hate them… They never understood… So… I… I'm dead now, still cursed. No matter how much I cry, no matter how much i push the hearts back in my victims… They don't wake up. All this years have ended up breaking their figures. I only keep their hearts…”

 

Vivi would have hugged her if she could, but she knew better than to risk it, it would only frighten the poor ghost more. Lewis heart turned blue, feeling her sadness and despair, and also fearing for Arthur, not knowing what to do now.

He could do nothing for this ghost, so he turned around, grabbing Vivi’s hand, leaving with her.

Amanda kneeled in front of a painting, two girls smiling in it, her ghostly tears falling on it.

 

* * *

 

Lewis stared at Arthur, his heart beating slowly, dread overpowering him. They had pulled him out of the van, now standing on the ground, his eyes still empty of life.

Lewis held him in place as his other hand pushed the heart in place. It fitted perfectly, the stone and his chest smooth once again.

Vivi held her breath, waiting.

Nothing happened. Arthur was still frozen, his face still painted with the last emotion he had felt.

Fear.

Vivi approached him, hands grasping his face, tears running free. Lewis eyes roamed to Mystery, pleading him to say anything, something that might save him.

The dog only shook his head, he could do nothing against a curse…

Lewis bowed his head, understanding. He floated over them, also hugging the stone for dear life.

They both cried, even if the ghost did not have to breath, his frame trembling in anger and despair.

For Arthur was still there, his soul still alive. But cold and immobile as dead, until he broke like the rest sculptures around them.

Vivi exchanged a glance with Lewis, not wanting to let go.

 

“Arthur… Please. Wake up.”

 

Silence.

  
“We are sorry…”

 

Lewis fire grew brighter as Vivi whispered the last words that her mind could come up with…

 

“We need you… Don't leave us...”

 

Vivi whispered under her breath three words more, Lewis bowing his skull in agreement.

The woman that had cursed Amanda had only wanted to be loved… To be accepted.

There was a loud crack, making them jolt up.

Arthur was breaking.

No, no, no!

The stone was cracking everywhere, small gravel falling to the ground. They tried to held it up together, not wanting to lose him. But their eyes widened, they could begin to see him under it.

They stood baffled as the rocks fell, Arthur falling over from inside of it, no longer trapped.

They caught him, letting him lay unconscious on their arms.

The curse had left him…

 

* * *

 

Amanda hummed in between the silence, her hands over her gems.

She would never leave this room again. She would never open her eyes again. She would never see again…

She stopped her melancholic song, someone sitting on the floor at her side.

She would not open her eyes. She would not look up.

A voice spoke, calm and kind.

 

“You love her… Don't you?”

 

She lifted one of her hands.

Arthur.

He was alive, skin, no stone. He was smiling with his eyes closed.

 

“How?...”

 

“Amanda, you are alone. Your family and the person you really care for are no longer here… You could see them again.”

 

She remained silent, knowing he was right. He continued, not looking at her, letting her see instead.

 

“If you crossed… You could tell them all you love them. And you could see her. And maybe apologise… If she cared for you as much as you do for her, she will forgive you.”

 

“Why are you… Why are you not angry with me? I turned you into stone.”

 

“Was it really you? Or the curse?”

 

She began to tremble, tears falling down.

She wanted to see them… She did not mean it.

 

“Why?... Why are you helping me?...”

 

He shrugged, real hand going for his metal arm.

 

“As I said, i know how it feels. Just go and find them.”

 

She smiled, stone skull fading to skin, slowly fading away. Her last sentence came as a whisper, echoing in the room.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Arthur opened his eyes, the ghost already gone.

Good luck…

He turned his head to look behind, and sure enough they were there, standing at the door frame.

 

“Well Viv, now you are not the only one capable of making ghosts cross, huhh?”

 

She just laughed, going to hug him from behind, Lewis following a second after, the three of them smiling, glad that their three hearts beated.

For even ghosts were not made of stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have liked it.  
> Thank you so much for all your nice comments, and for reading!  
> The day after tomorrow i will try to re-read everything, i will try to fix a few gramar errors or change anything that i dont like anymore from previus chapters (Only small things, you wont miss much, maybe a few additions).  
> I dont know.


	46. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you anon. Hope you like the little spirits.

 

“They sure are beautiful…”

 

Vivi stared at the sky, the night filled with fireworks.

Lewis had taken her to a hill, the town could be seen on the horizon below, the day a festive one in here. The sat on the ground, eyes looking up towards the show, the lights reflecting on everything below.

She glanced to her side, looking at him.

He was blushing, shying away. And he had been the one to suggest this…

She smiled, her hand creeping closer to his. He blinked, feeling her hand tangle with his fingers.

She laughed at his reaction, seeing him look away nervously.

He was so cute…

 

“Thank you Lew.”

 

He smiled, both leaning their heads against the other, enjoying the moment.

 

* * *

 

Arthur sat in the van, arm removed, his other hand checking its circuits. He had to kill time while Lewis took Vivi to see the fireworks. He could see the lights in the sky, glancing out the window. He just smiled, returning to his task. He was not alone, Mystery was here. Sleeping like a rock, but here.

And he did not mind that they had gone together. He was happy that they had fun. He had stolen a lot of their time, Lewis dead, Vivi not remembering him. They deserved to enjoy each others company now.

He hummed a quiet tune, distracting himself. He did not want to wake up Mystery with the radio.

He focused on his arm, keeping his mind busy, until he heard something.

He looked up, something was shining on the dark, a small light on the darkness. It seemed to whisper, small voices echoing.

What the heck?...

 

* * *

 

Vivi let herself fall onto the grass, staring to the fireworks, to the sky filled with stars and colourful explosions.

They were in a comfortable silence until they heard something in between the noise of the fireworks.

Whispers.

Vivi sat up, trying to hear them better.

 

“Lew can you hear that?...”

 

He frowned, nodding. The whispers echoed, but they could not understand what they were saying, too quiet and distorted. They came from in between the trees behind them. Vivi narrowed her eyes, looking for what was calling.

She could see a small light in between some bushes, flowing in the air.

A wisp.

  
“Lew! A wisp!”

 

“A what?”

 

“Wisp. Small spirits. Some legends say the guide people… Lets follow it!”

 

Before he could answer or voice his thoughts, she was already standing, walking towards it.

 

“Wait Vivi!”

 

He floated up, following her, and Vivi the wisp. The spirit was flowing away, floating in between the dense woods, going deeper into them.

She chased it, only turning around for a moment with a smile, her hand outstretched.

Lewis took her hand, both walking towards where the small wisp was heading and taking them.

 

* * *

 

Arthur leaned onto a tree, watching the wisp float away. Curiosity had finally taken him…

He had been following it into the forest, remembering a day when Vivi talked about them. They were not dangerous. The wisp had not stopped floating around the van until he had gotten out. He did not know where it wanted to take him, but it was persistent, flowing back to him every time he wanted to go back to the van.

 

“What do you want?...”

 

It only whispered faintly in the silence of the night, compelling him to follow.

He sighed tiredly, obeying.

He could see something ahead.

Ruins, made of stone, tall, surrounding a small field. He stood in between the trees, looking at them. The wisp floated above them, another one appearing, tangling together on the air.

He could hear a voice not far, coming closer.

 

“Look at that!”

 

Vivi.

Arthur could see her and Lewis now. He hid, not wanting to bother them. He should not interrupt them. He was going to sneak away when the wisp that had guided him noticed that he was trying to flee. It floated towards him, giving away his position with it's light and whispers.

Vivi noticed him there, Arthur cursing mentally.

 

“Arthur? Have you found a wisp too?!”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

He would have walked away already, but something picked the attention of the three of them.

There was a tomb in the center of the field, something shining inside, visible from a small crack.

The two wisps were floating insistently over it now, wanting them to approach.

The did, heads looking down at it.

They looked at each other, exchanging glances. Then they nodded, hands going to the stone lid.

The tomb opened slowly with their push, it’s contents revealed. There were a lot of wisps trapped inside, once the tomb was fully opened, they all flew out, flowing in the air.

Vivi beamed, all the lights of the spirits more beautiful than the fireworks. The wisps were thankful, now free, floating around them, some even daring to get inside Lewis suit, the ghost trying to take them out nervously.

Vivi and Lewis smiled to each other, the night full of surprises.

Arthur smiled knowingly, turning to leave and let them be together.

He should not bother them...

Two hands pulled at him, making him come back. He blinked in confusion, not understanding.

His eyes stared at them in question, but they only grinned, holding him in place and not letting him leave.

Lewis hugged them both against himself, letting himself fall backwards onto the grass, making Arthur yelp in surprise and Vivi laugh.

The three now could see the night sky, filled with colourful lights.

Arthur just smiled, knowing they would not let him go.

He was glad that wisp had been so stubborn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MamaHersh... its done... You can read it on my tumblr...  
> I feel horrible now, the things i do to him... I hope it is what you had in mind. I hope i didnt go too far.  
> Im a horrible person.


	47. His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfffffffffff.  
> I have read the first chapters again... Until sickness.  
> My god my writing was bad...  
> I have changed them a little. I hope they are a little better now.  
> But im still an idiot so... Probably not.

He was tired of this lower existence…

A powerful demon like himself should not be only… This. Trapped inside flesh, only an arm. He deserved better…

He wanted a body.

But he could not try to find a new one.

Not while Arthur was alive. He was bound to his flesh, he was the only body he could try to obtain. Trapped in this limb…

If that human died, he would be compelled into the cave again, caged in there once more. But that was better than this…

He could wait there for a new victim, without friends getting in the way. And without a spirit messing everything…

How he hated that dog. It was his fault that he was inside this hand.

And then there was that ghost. He had Arthur for him… But Lewis had ruined his possession.

If he had to kill to be free…

He would kill.

Humans are fragile.

And accidents happen.

 

* * *

 

The house was so old…

They were trying to find a book, supposedly in here, somewhere. For this had been a witch's house.

It was abandoned, no danger. But even then, Arthur was creeped out, the wooden walls and floors roting, left alone for years. Everything was broken and falling to pieces.

He had been trusted to search in the third floor, the others looking in every room in the ones below.

No witch will come out, he is safe, no danger. He just had to be careful of not stepping on any broken part of the wooden floors.

He heard rustling noises, making him halt.

He looked behind, only seeing the darkness enveloping the hall.

Must be just an open window, just wind, stop being paranoid…

He should be, for there was really something.

An green eye was looking at him from behind a closet, crawling around, always near him, ready to strike.

Ready to cause an accident.

Ready to kill.

The demon laughed silently, eyeing the carpet laying on the floor. It was made of a red thread, a lot of holes on it. But… It was at hand, Arthur stepping on it, it was long. If he pulled on it from here…

There was an opening behind Arthur, the second storey of the house visible, broken wood everywhere.

Just a pull and he would stumble into it…

Arthur felt the carpet move suddenly, his feet raising in surprise.

He fell backwards, his hands scratching the edge of the hole. His right hand could not hold the edge, the wood broken, filled with splinters. He could only hold tight with his metallic hand.

He was now dangling on the air, the second floor visible below. But as well, there was a lot of dangerous and sharp beams there.

He hissed in pain, his metal arm the only thing keeping him safe. It hurt, all his weight supported where metal met skin. He would not stand it for long.

He screamed, for the carpet was moving again, making his hold loosen.

 

“Help!”

 

Lewis raised his skull, hearing his call. Something was wrong. The ghost did not waste time, leaving the room he had been in, rushing to find him.

Arthur had been in the third floor, so Lewis headed there. He could feel him near, somewhere ahead. But he could not see him.

He was going to float along until he saw something, on the edge of a big gape on the ground. Arthur’s metal hand was there, and it was slowly letting go.

Arthur felt the edge slowly bending, the aged wood not keeping up. He fell, screaming. But he did not collide with the dangerous mess below.

Someone had grabbed his arm on time.

Lewis.

He was pulled out of the gape, letting him stand once again.

Arthur blinked a few times, looking down to where he would have landed where not for Lewis.

 

“That was close...”

 

Lewis nodded, noting the sharp wood that would have surely left him… He did not want to think how he would have ended.

Arthur just thought that the carpet had moved because of the bad state the floor was… He should have pondered about it a little more.

Something crawled away in between the darkness, cursing the ghost.

 

* * *

 

The hand crawled inside the air vent, looking down into the store. He could see Arthur talking with an older man… All the store was filled with boxes and metal things.

The travels he had to do to follow him…

He waited for the man to leave, his target had to be alone. He could see Arthur work, repairing things.

After a long wait, the man left already, ending his task, leaving Arthur finally alone.

Finally…

There was a car, the demon eyeing it in interest.

This things were filled with a lot of inflammable liquids, right?

He crawled, laughing. He had seen Arthur check this car every once in awhile. He would make sure that next time, it exploded right in his face…

The hand reached for the open engine, fingers messing around the motor.

He was focused in his plan when he heard a growl.

He turned his palm to look around.

A hamster.

It was growling at him, clearly knowing about his bad intentions.

The demon hated animals, with all his non existent heart.

He feared them. It was absurd really, he could crush this rodent like it was a bug, but he backed slowly away, his fear taking over.

Galaham would not let this thing harm Arthur. He had seen the fingers mess with the car, and he knew that it intended it to make it explode. Galahad was as intelligent as a human… Almost.

He launched himself at the demon, scratching and biting fiercely.

He chased it around the store, Arthur had headphones on his ears, unaware of the mess that the two were making behind him.

The demon crawled and jumped around, dodging the rabid ball of fur.

He climbed onto the air vent again, leaving Galahad on the floor, his wheels not letting him follow.

Just as the demon was out of view, Arthur turned around.

He blinked a few times, boxes and tools all thrown around, the store now a mess.

He took out his headphones, glancing at his hamster in confusion.

 

“Did you lose your wrench again?... Galaham, Lance is going to be angry! Now I have to fix it all before he is back.”

 

Galahad pointed a paw insistently at the air vent, but Arthur just sighed, beginning to organize everything.

He did not do this…

Not this time at least.

 

* * *

 

He hated, hated, hated those stupid humans!

Why they had to move and travel so much?!

And to places so… Weird.

The arm crawled along the mud and water, the swamp dirty and dense.

He hated everything!

But… Maybe this landscape could provide another opportunity in which to free himself. The waters were deep in some areas, the vegetation tangling everywhere.

His eye stared at the legs walking ahead, the water dark, hiding his presence to them.

He was a patient demon…

Vivi was walking with Arthur, looking everywhere for the ghost that hid in this place.

 

“Viv, we have been looking for hours, even if we have splitted to search around, we haven't seen it. This place sucks, my feet are soaked in mud!”

 

She sighed tiredly, he would not shut up.

She walked ahead, unaware that a green thing was swimming around their feets.

She heard a sudden splash, making her turn around.

Arthur was not behind her anymore.

 

“Arthur?!”

 

She saw bubbles coming out of the water nearby. And a shadow sinking deeper…

Shit!

She did not waste time, jumping in. She swam, she could see him below, his metal arm now falling limp, his other hand reaching up, eyes full of fear. His right leg was being pulled down, she could not see it between the darkness and mud.

He was sinking too fast, even if she swam as quick as she could.

His eyes closed slowly, he had not had time to take a breath when he had been pulled in.

The last thing he saw was Vivi reaching for him.

He finally had reached the bottom, she pulled at his hand, trying to swim up.

But she could not.

Something was now tangled on his leg. A long water plant.

If she had not been panicking for him, she would have noticed that it had been tied by someone, an expert knot...

She pulled at it, trying to break it.

After a long and agonizing minute, she managed to free his leg.

She grabbed him, her legs pushing against the bottom, beginning to swim out.

 

“Ga-ahh!”

 

She breathed, their heads finally reaching the surface of the water. She pulled him out, laying him on the nearest ground that was not flooded.

He was not reacting.

Nor breathing.

His chest was not raising with air.

 

“Fuck! Arthur stay with me!”

 

She would have to do CPR. She placed her hands over him, beginning to try to reanimate him.

The demon growled watching as she compressed his chest repeatedly, providing air to his lungs.

After a dreadful wait, he coughed, jolting up.

He was still alive…

Arthur bended over, spitting out the water he had swallowed.

He gasped for a minute, dizzy, looking around in confusion.

 

“Wha- What happened?...”

 

She sighed in relief, frowning, still worried.

 

“I was hoping you would tell me. I heard a splash and the next thing I know is that you are sinking in the water… You were not breathing... I managed to save you using CPR.”

 

He blinked a few times, thinking over.

He was trying to remember what had made him fall, what had pulled him down, whatever it was... It could not have been a plant.

But then he thinked over the other thing.

CPR…

His eyes widened, realising what had happened.

He was now at his feet, walking away, blurting out nervous words, too quick to understand.

Vivi just stood to follow him, he was fine…

The demon cursed Vivi.

He cursed everyone.

 

* * *

 

This idiot had gotten kidnaped again.

The cultists had tied him up, his two hands outstretched at his sides, chains on two wooden stakes.

The demon would have been happy that they would kill him…

But not this time.

They wanted to make him be the host of their demon.

A cultist approached him, Arthur pulling at the chains for dear life.

They blindfolded him…

Cults and their crazy rituals, demons don't mind about the details as long as they are satisfied with the death or host!

The leader had a knife. There was a demon trapped in it, energy flowing in its transparent material.

He raised it over Arthur’s back, intending to stab him with a non lethal strike, so the demon could take over.

Hell no.

This was HIS human. His puppet! If another demon had him, he would stay alive! And then he would be in this arm for who knows how long!

He leaped out of his hiding place, tackling the cultist. Even if he was just an arm, he was fucking strong, his hand grasping the head of the cultist tightly, slamming it repeatedly on the ground, the knife now forgotten on the floor.

Once he made sure this guy was out, a cracking noise echoing out of his head, he turned his eye to look at the rest.

They were looking at him in fear, cowering away.

Good…

He still would made sure they didn't try anything… Just in case.

He leaped over them, beating them up, his growls echoing around.

Arthur could not see anything, trembling there in confusion.

He could hear a fight, the cultists screaming. He gave a call, thinking that it could be Mystery, he could hear growls.

 

“Guys?...”

 

There was no answer, only the continuous sound of the pain of his captors. After a while, there was silence, the fight ending.

He crawled towards Arthur, standing behind him.

 

“...Please say something already. You are freaking me up.”

 

The demon remained silent, intending to finish the job. He could not use the knife… But there was an  axe, on the hand of an unconscious guy.

It would do…

He raised it over him, ready to plunge it onto the back of his neck.

Finally…

But then the doors burst open.

He dropped the weapon, knowing that death took a long sweet minute to stop a heart. Enough time for that dog to end him…

He hid, leaving Arthur alone.

 

“Arthur?”

 

“Guys?... Is it you? Why were you not answering?”

 

Mystery looked at the mess on the floor. The cultists were all beaten up, some with wounds…

They didn't do this.

 

“What do you mean? Why are they already out of it? We have just gotten in here!”

 

Arthur leaned his head to a side, now more confused. If they didn't fight… Who had?...

 

“...My wrists hurt, i can't see. Could you please untie me?...”

 

“Oh, yeah sorry!”

 

The demon slumped tiredly in the darkness. He had ended up saving him…

But at least he was not under some other demon’s power.

He still was his. He would only be for him, his human.

He still had time and opportunities to kill him. He would always be around, waiting.

Just wait puppet…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People, you can request gore or heartbreaking angst, i have done one gory/edgy oneshot on my tumblr already.  
> You can request whatever, i will probably write it. Just outside this page, because i wanna keep the rating.  
> Im crazy so, dont worry if you think your prompt is crazy.


	48. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you anon! Small Vivi!

Vivi dodged the fire, her hair almost set aflame.

The warlock was running away, casting fireballs as Vivi chased him.

 

“Give me the manuscript!”

 

He ignored her, or not, his only answer was another spell sent her way.

The warlock laughed, thinking that he was managing to flee.

He was wrong.

A big creature tackled him, when he looked away for a moment, pinning him down with it’s strong claws.

Vivi beamed, seeing Mystery catch the guy.

  
  


“Good dog!”

 

She was now looking down at the warlock, smiling mockingly.

 

“Well, now you should really hand me that. Its dangerous that you have it… But I think my friend here is more. Soooo...”

 

The warlock threw the manuscript at her, his eyes fixed on Mystery, his six tails raised as a warning to not move.

This guy had tried to create a dangerous spell. Now that they had caught him and they had the paper where it was bound, they could let him go.

She nodded to Mystery, signaling that he could release him.

He did, not without giving a growl, angry that he had tried to burn her.

They stared as he got to his feet nervously, running away through the dark of the alleys.

She could hear Lewis and Arthur coming towards them.

Sure enough, a magenta light shined on the dark, illuminating the walls around her.

 

“Vivi! Did he manage to escape?!”

 

“No. Look what I have!”

 

She waved the paper around, smiling happily. Now she only had to get rid of this thing, maybe locking it somewhere where no one could read it.

Arthur frowned at it, looking over her shoulder.

 

“We have been chasing that guy… For this? A paper?”

 

“Not any paper! A manuscript! It contains a spell!”

 

Arthur squinted his eyes at it, beginning to read it.

 

“It only says one word, da-”

 

Vivi slammed her hand on his mouth, preventing him of pronouncing it.

 

“No! Don't say it!”

 

Lewis blinked in confusion, also reading it.

 

“But its just a word, how can it be so dangerous to say d-”

 

She repeated her last action with Lewis, groaning at them.

 

“Don't fucking say it! If you say it, the spell will be casted! It's incomplete! It would work against the one who speaks the word!”

 

They nodded, Vivi releasing her mouths slowly.

 

“Good. Remember, don't say darshek!”

 

They stood poker faced, Vivi still not realising she just said it. They looked at each other in worry as a light began to surround her, Vivi not seeing it, her eyes closed.

 

“Viv… I don't want to alarm you but… You kind of... “

 

She blinked, her brain working out her mistake.

Well fuck.

The light only grew brighter, making the other three shield their eyes. Mystery sighed, knowing already what would happen.

But Lewis and Arthur gasped when the light faded, Vivi no longer there.

They both screamed, hands clutching their heads, panicking.

 

“Ohmygodshehasevaporated!”

“Viviiiiiiiiii!”

 

Lewis stepped forward in a fit of nervousness, a faint yelp sounding at his feet.

A voice spoke, hard to hear, high pitched and small.

 

“Lew! Look where you step! You almost crushed me!”

 

He looked down with wide eyes. Vivi was still here. But small as a mouse…

That made his panic decrease, but not go away. He stood there, not quite knowing how to take the situation.

 

“I-! Wha-!...”

 

Arthur was staring at her with his mouth agape, processing everything.

She was so small… Arthur remembered the few times when he had been transformed, thankfully everything on her had shrunk as well, clothes included.

He kneeled to look at her, worry beginning to sink in.

 

“Tell me this is not permanent…”

 

Lewis began to fumble with his hands, eyes wandering all around, thoughts wild.

 

“It can't be! She can't stay like this! God, what are we going to do?!”

 

Vivi rolled her eyes, nudging and pulling at his leg.

 

“Lew, kneel, would you?...”

 

He did, slowly, wary of hurting her or hit her with his movements.

She climbed on his arm, sitting on his shoulder, eyes staring at his.

 

“I can fix it, you worry too much! Calm down…”

 

“But you are so small! Everything could crush you now!”

 

She looked at Arthur, grinning.

 

“Well he was small! I can't try it now too! Its going to be an adventure!”

 

The other three looked at her in disbelief, not knowing how could she be so excited about this.

Lewis was still looking at her with a grimace, his head over thinking all the dangerous things she could come across.

 

“How can we fix it?...”

 

“Mmm, well I would have to complete the spell. Maybe it will take some time… But i'm sure I will. Eventually.”

 

“We have to go to the mansion. I'm not letting you roam around…”

 

“Awww, but I have an awesome view! Everything is gigantic now! And you are tall as a skyscraper!”

 

Lewis watched deadpanned as she began to climb on his head, grabbing his hair, and plopping into it.

 

“Vivi please, leave my hair alone. I'll carry you on my hands.”

 

“No way! Its warm and comfy! Its like a candy cloud! I can examine it better like this!”

 

Arthur snickered, Lewis puffing his fire in annoyance, only making Vivi more adamant to stay there.

 

“Let's just go to the van…”

 

The drive was… Eventful to say the least. Vivi did not stop jumping around the seats, not able to use a seatbelt, too excited, seeing the van big as a house. Lewis did not stop trying to catch her to carry her, instead of letting her mess everything. And Arthur… He almost crashed the van, when Vivi intended to look out on the open window by climbing on his shoulder…

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Leeeeeeew. Come on… Let me go.”

 

He only shook his head, holding her tightly, but carefully, on his hands, continuing to walk towards her room.

 

“And let you run away? You will probably try to get inside an armor, or the fridge, or even my suit. I can't-”

 

“Those are wonderful ideas! I didn't think about that!”

 

Great…

He opened the door, closing it behind. He let her jump onto her bed, sitting on the floor to be at her eye level.

 

“Now, what do we have to do to complete the spell?”

 

“Well, i think that ink mixed with a few things, a little bit of time, and maybe a drop of my blood to reverse it. All written on the manuscript. Then I only have to cast it!”

 

She then grinned, a mischievous smile on her face.

 

“But… I want to stay like this for some time. And you can't do nothing to stop me! You don't know how to make the spell!”

 

Before he could react she had jumped off the bed, heading for the door.

He heard her jump, and then groan. He turned slowly around, and sure enough, she could not open it.

She laughed nervously, making puppy eyes.

 

“Lew… Would you open the door?... Please?”

 

He stared at her for a few seconds, but then he stood, walking over and opening it.

He looked at her, with a serious glance.

 

“I will let you go and do as you please. But you will focus on the manuscript, I don't think it is a good idea that you stay like this.”

 

“Fiiiiine. Gosh, you worry too much!”

 

With that, she had ran away.

Lewis could hear faint gasps of wonder, and laughs.

Then he heard the confused chirp of a deadbeat.

 

“Oh my god! You are extra cute now!”

 

She was surely jumping on the poor spirit now, judging by the alarmed chirps coming from the corridor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur watched as Vivi stared at the tv, right in front of it.

 

“Its like a cinema now, huh?”

 

“Yes! A shame Lew is making food now… I would have made popcorn!”

 

She tried to jump onto the sofa, but she could not reach the edge.

She pouted, seeing Arthur chuckle at her.

 

“Don't laugh!”

 

“Hey, you did all the time… Shouldn't you be preparing that spell?”

 

“Later! Help me up!”

 

He lowered his hand, letting her step on it. Once she was, he raised it carefully, on the couch.

She plopped herself on it, sitting to watch the movie.

There was a bag of doritos… Arthur grabbing some every once in awhile. Her eyes wandered to it, at hand. After a minute he reached for a dorito again, the only thing he managed to grasp in it was something not shaped like a triangle.

The bag was empty, only Vivi in it.

He pulled her out carefully, raising her at his eye level.

 

“How?... It has only been a minute, and now its empty!…”

 

She shrugged, sticking out her tongue at him.

He groaned, now he didn't have anything to eat while seeing the movie.

Luckily, Lewis gave a call from the kitchen, the food ready.

He placed her on his shoulder, getting up and heading towards it.

Vivi frowned, there were two plates on the table. But one had only a small quantity of food.

It could only be for her, a small cushion placed on top of the table for her to sit.

 

“Lew! Why is my plate almost empty?!”

 

He turned around from the counter, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You can't eat as much as you did before... “

 

“Watch me!”

 

They all sat, Vivi on the cushion, devouring the food. Lewis and Arthur exchanged glances, her food almost disappeared already.

She sighed, her plate empty.

 

“More!”

 

Lewis frowned, glaring at her.

 

“No. It's too much. You will explode at this rate.”

 

She glanced at her side, Arthur not having ended his sandwich yet. She gave a huff, grabbing it and jumping down the table.

Arthur sat in confusion for a few seconds, but then he screamed at her, standing up to chase her.

 

“Viv! You stole already my doritos! Come back here!”

 

“Mine now!”

 

“It's as big as you! Its not physically possible!”

 

“Fuck physics!”

 

Lewis clutched his head, he could hear them running around.

He would have to clean, for he heard Arthur yelp and an armor fall, a lot of noise echoing around the mansion.

Arthur glared at her from the floor, the armor on top of him, unable to move. She just waltzed in front of him, waving the sandwich at his face, mocking him.

He tried to catch her with a hand, but she just dodged, laughing with her high voice.

 

“Viv I swear, if I catch you i'm putting you in a hamster ball! I have one in my room!”

 

“Mmm, don't think so, you can't even move.”

 

She began to bite on the sandwich, as he groaned trying to free himself.

Vivi indeed devoured it, Arthur slamming his face on the floor in exasperation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis had grown tired of her missfits, sending her to work on the spell already. She read intently the manuscript, all the runes marked on it half drawn. She tried to draw them fully, grasping a pencil tightly on her arms. The task was not easy, being so small now. Lewis had tried to help, but she just shooed him away, wanting to do it herself.

 

“Vivi, let me help you, please?”

 

She looked at him, she could see that he was worried for her, fearing that she could be harmed while being so small.

Silly ghost…

 

“Fine. See the shelf where I keep my things? Grab the flask labeled number four.”

 

He walked to it, a lot of trinkets and ingredients placed there. He saw the flask, the number painted on its glass.

Blood.

He raised an eyebrow, she had already saved some…

 

“You stored your own blood…”

 

“Yep! Didn't know if it could come in hand! Gotta be prepared for everything!”

 

He just handed it to her, rolling along with her attitude.

She opened it, inserting the pencil inside. Not its point was soaked in it, ready to mark the letters and runes.

 

“Lew, when i'm done I will need to sink it in an special ink. Maybe two hours. And it will be done.”

 

He nodded, glad that she would be normal soon.

The manuscript was completely drawn now. With his help, they submerged it in a bottle, Vivi throwing in it questionable substances…

The paper was glowing, making her smile, all the process working fine.

Now they would have to wait.

She climbed on Lewis hands, bouncing on them.

 

“Move! I'm bored!”

 

He laughed, entertained with her unending excitement.

He hugged her between his hands, carrying her out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur was checking the van, the motor exposed for him to examine it. When they had been driving to the mansion he had almost crashed onto a tree… He was worried that braking so hard had damaged anything.

He had left the doors of the mansion open. That would lead to a problem, but that he didn't know yet.

Mystery padded through the corridors, unaware that a little shadow was following him, a small rope in hand.

He barked in surprise, Vivi suddenly jumping on top of him, throwing the rope around him. He was tired of her unending efforts of making him her mount.

He was not a horse!

 

“Vivi! Get down! Now!”

 

“No. Come on! Be a good puppy and run! I'm bored!”

 

He tried to paw her away, but she only hid between his fur, her small size giving her advantage.

She pulled at the rope, Mystery beggining to lose his patience.

If she wanted to play…

Let's play!

He growled, running in jolts, trying to make her get off. She only laughed, holding tight, only making him more tenacious.

They ran through a lot of rooms, Mystery jumping over beds and furniture, Vivi bouncing on his back, never letting go. They even scared a deadbeat, the unsuspecting spirit getting suddenly passed through by them, left dizzy on the floor.

They had ended up in the main hall, the doors open.

Arthur was leaning into the van, looking and checking the motor now, not really having anything more to do.

He yelped, Mystery had gotten out, running around the van and near him. In his surprise, he had stumbled a little more inside the van, his metal arm reaching for anything to hold, subconsciously.

 

“Ah!”

 

He was stuck, the arm could not get out, and he could swear that a finger had moved in an angle that it should have not.

He pulled at it, unable to get it out. Seeing this, he glared at them, angry.

 

“What the hell?! Guys you should not run around when i'm working!”

 

Vivi finally released Mystery, both of them now frowning in worry and shame. She looked up to his arm, knowing it was trapped.

Using Mystery, she climbed onto the van, nearing the motor.

 

“I'm sorry! I will free it.”

 

“Viv don't go near it!”

 

She did not listen, jumping in between all the pieces.

His eyes widened, knowing it was not a good idea.

He reached for the switch to detach his arm, worried.

Now free to move, he leaned to look inside, he could not see her.

 

“Vivi! Get out of there! Its not safe! You could harm yourself!”

 

“I'm fine! I can see the finger, its just in between two metal parts! I think I can move it!”

 

Arthur could not reach her, but he could not let her stay there. He would have to call Lewis.

He looked at Mystery, worry evident in his eyes.

 

“Stay here. I have to get Lewis!”

 

Before Mystery could say anything, Arthur had already ran into the mansion. He got to his room as fast as he could, not bothering to knock.

  
  


“Lewis!”

 

He was there, tuning his violin. He looked up in confusion, not knowing why Arthur looked so panicked.

 

“Vivi has gotten into the van!”

 

“Wha- Thats not a reason to-”

 

“No, no! Into the motor! She-”

 

He could not finish, Lewis floating out through a wall at top speed.

The ghost was out of the mansion in seconds, seeing Mystery there, Arthur’s metal arm on the ground.

But not Vivi.

The dog looked up, eyes narrowed in worry.

 

“Lewis, she can't get out…”

 

He was now looking inside, eyes widening. She was trying to get out, but her frame was caught in between the metal, unable to move.

He instantly reached for her, panic overtaking him. He pulled, only for her to hiss in pain.

 

“Don't pull!”

 

He let go, not wanting to harm her. He could not get her out…

He pondered, he had to do something…

An idea crossed his mind, making him look at Mystery.

 

“As soon as you see the motor move, pull her out!”

 

Mystery did not have time to question him, Lewis disappearing, a magenta trace enveloping the engine. It roared, coming to life, moving, but it’s heat did not burn her. Mystery understood, grabbing Vivi with his mouth, carefully, pulling slowly. She was now free, falling on top of his fur.

Arthur got there just in time to see Lewis reappear, glancing worriedly at her.

She was fine, rubbing her waist, where she had gotten stuck.

Lewis grabbed her carefully in his hands, checking for any injuries.

 

“Vivi… Are you crazy?...”

 

She just looked down, not meeting his worried eyes.

 

“I… Yes, I am.”

 

Arthur leaned on the van, sighing in relief, glad to see she had not been harmed.

 

“God, Viv don't do that ever again...”

 

“What were you even thinking?”

 

“His arm was stuck! ...And maybe I had something to do with it… I'm sorry guys.”

 

Lewis glanced at them both, his worries easing a little. They were fine, and that was the important thing.

 

“What i'm going to do with you…”

 

She just smiled nervously, looking at his eyes.

 

“Save me as always and let me cuddle you?”

 

He could not fight her cuteness… He just closed his eyes with a small smile,

 

“Let's just check the spell… It must be ready.”

 

She nodded, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis took the manuscript out of the bottle, all its runes shining in the slight darkness of the room. The four of them looked at it, only Vivi knowing and trusting it would work. He handed it to her, laying it on the bed, where she was sitting.

 

“Well, here it goes…”

 

She took a long breath, the others taking a few steps back, leaving her space.

 

“Kehsrad…”

 

The light appeared, surrounding her slowly. As before, they had to shield their eyes. And when they opened them, the spell had been reversed, Vivi smiling on the bed.

Lewis could not hold his relief inside, going to hug her in a flash.

He worried too much…

 

“I'm going to lock this thing somewhere where nobody can use it. You won't have to worry more Lew..:”

 

“You better do!… Its hard to keep you out of trouble as you are now… Even more if you are small.”

 

She just patted his back, trying to calm him down. She could see Arthur containing a laugh at the emotional mess that Lewis was now, hugging her nervously for dear life. She raised an eyebrow at him, warning him to not say a single mocking word.

He just raised his arm in surrender, getting out of the room with a smile, to let Lewis calm down.

He would not judge Lewis, for he had also been worried.

Lewis only had a hard time holding his feelings inside…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be BlueFireDrakka's request!


	49. Aura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlueFireDrakka's request!  
> Hope I have used the headcanons right...

Every being that has lived has a soul.

And with it, an aura.

They always have it, even if the being dies...

Its composed by what a mortal would describe as a mix of emotions, thoughts and personality. Its bound and fixed to the soul.

Spirits are fueled by those energies, they have it themselves, but they are attracted to the others, if they are strong.

If a being dies with a powerful aura, it becomes a powerful ghost. A strong aura, which attracts smaller spirits.

Lewis remembers the first time he paid notice to auras...

Arthur.

When he got out of the coffin he could see his aura.

It was… Strange, if he had to define it.

It was not normal. Flowing as if something was not right.

He did not ponder much about it, focusing on his desire of revenge, attributing it to his fear of him...

No…

It maybe was like that because of fear. But his aura was like that for another reason.

Too many broken emotions, too much regret. A possession which disturbed it…

Every time a soul is seized by a spirit, it becomes weaker, more broken.

And Arthur’s would only distort and break more as the time went by.

With every unwilling possession he had to suffer, with every removal of his soul, with every haunting he had to witness… Even a double possession once.

His aura was now a mess.

It… Leaked. It charged everything spiritual around him.

Easy prey for spirits, strong and fuel for them, attracting them. He was a target, even a deadbeat could possess him, something that should have not happened.

For normal auras are resistant enough to shield a body from small ghosts...

* * *

The deadbeats loved their master.

He gave them a reason to exist, energy to have a mind and coherent thoughts. They were grateful. They used Lewis energy to serve him.

And so they were influenced by him.

Their ethereal forms were pink, similar to the ghost.

But something was changing with time.

They also love Lewis companions, roaming and playing around them every time they come to the mansion. They were getting attached to them as well.

If they had been paying attention, they would have noticed a small shade of blue or red in some, Vivi’s and Mystery’s auras near them.

Their auras did not fuel them as much as Lewis, contained in their bodys.

Another person on the other hand…

It all began with a deadbeat.

Floating unsuspecting in a corridor.

Until Arthur collided with it, running away from Vivi.

The spirit did not even try to possess him. It happened.

The deadbeat felt power. Energy, more than usual. And it was addictive, flowing without control. It didn't even want to take Arthur’s aura.

Lewis ended the possession, luckily...

But the spirit’s confusion only increased.

As the days passed… He was turning into a small shade of orange, only when Lewis was not around.

It could only go worse from that point on.

* * *

Arthur walked around the mansion, keeping himself busy. He was carrying a big box to his room, filled with metal pieces and cables he could mess with. There were more in the van.

He had his two arms occupied, unable to use them without the box falling.

He frowned, the door of his room closed.

But there was a deadbeat…

He gave a call, wondering if it could help him.

“Hey, could you give a hand here please?”

The spirit blinked, turning around. Then it chirped happily, always glad to help.

It opened the door, allowing him to leave the box inside.

“Thanks.”

The deadbeat floated happily around him, subconsciously reaching for his energy.

“Say, would you mind helping me a little more? I have more boxes in the van.”

It would not mind. For it would not get tired, a leaking aura nearby, already taken over by one of his kind…

After an hour, all the boxes were in his room.

Arthur let himself lay on the bed, sighing tiredly.

“I think I should do more exercise… I'm getting out of shape.”

The deadbeat chirped, giving him a worried nudge.

He was not tired from carrying those boxes…

It was hard to see, but this spirit was now a faint shade of orange.

* * *

He was so tired.

Why he was so tired?...

He slept well. He did not have nightmares.

But as the days went by, he was feeling more exhausted. He only had spent the days in the mansion, they didn't even search and done a job…

He stretched on the bed, deciding that he really needed a coffee. Lewis and Vivi would be already in the kitchen.

Sure enough, they were there, his own breakfast ready.

He gave a long yawn, rubbing his eyes to try to fight the sleepiness.

“Sorry… I overslept.”

“Don't worry. Now, eat before its cold again. I have already warmed it with my fire two times…”

Arthur sat, eyeing the plate, eyebrows raised.

“...Is it safe to eat something that has been warmed by supernatural fire? I don't want to end up with two heads or something.”

He was of course joking, Lewis only rolling his eyes. But it was enough for Vivi to mock the ghost, laughing.

“Well I eat a lot of things warmed in his hair when he is not looking, and i'm fine!”

“Maybe a little bit of a secondary effect… Obsession with ghosts.”

“She was already obsessed before I died…”

“Guys I have a spoon. And i'm ready to use it in any way I can to shut you up…”

They only chuckled, Arthur then focusing on eating, Lewis still laughing at her, dodging a flying spoon seconds after.

* * *

The deadbeats could not focus.

There was something picking up their attention.

But they didn't know quite well what exactly.

They felt compelled to follow an aura, like in a trance.

They didn't mean it.

But they could not stop following Arthur.

He did not pay much mind to it, they had always roamed near them. So as he played smash bros, or watched tv or did chores, he did not mind nor think nothing about the few deadbeats floating around him.

And they were only more active, as he felt weaker as the hours passed.

The four of them were watching a movie now, Vivi choosing it this time. She noticed how Arthur was not jolting nor reacting to the jump scares, as he usually does. He looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment now.

Lewis noticed it too, both of them nodding at each other.

Arthur was too tired to protest as they gave him a little push, his head landing on a cushion, and his body supported by them on the sofa.

They kept on watching the movie as he rested.

He fell asleep indeed.

Lewis had to focus to see the state of an aura. He could feel it, strong and leaking as usual. He never took energy from him.

But a few spirits nearby did…

Orange overtaking their forms.

* * *

Arthur was beginning to worry now.

He felt sick.

But he did not hurt, the feeling was not like any sickness he had suffered before.

He just felt... Exhausted.

Sleeping did nothing. Not even when he had tried to sleep even more.

And that was not all.

Every time he got out of his room, he was never alone.

There was always a spirit following him.

One or more deadbeats.

And they looked different, out of it, their eyes empty of emotion or usual excitement. They just followed, staring at him like in a trance.

They only stopped when Lewis was around… Their faces gaining a sudden trace of realisation.

They fled, some even glancing apologetically at him.

But they always returned.

He did not understand…

Vivi glanced into the room, Arthur sitting at his table, his hands fumbling tiredly with some pieces and cables.

She knows something is wrong. He is sick.

She entered, ready to make him rest. He did not even react to her presence.

“Arthur, leave that.”

He finally blinked, turning to look at her.

“Uh? Why?”

“Just go to rest, sleep. I can see you are sick. You move like a zombie.”

He frowned, she was right. But sleeping did nothing.

“Nah… I have slept a lot already, don't need-”

She would have none of it. She grabbed him, easily carrying him, and throwing him on the bed.

He laid baffled, wondering how could she have done that in just one second. She gave a strong nod, crossing her arms.

“Now, i'm going to get you some medicine, just in case. Be right back.”

Arthur just laid there, closing his eyes.

She had helped him before when he got sick.

Maybe with her help…

Outside his room, the deadbeats floated in panic.

They were beginning to understand what they were doing…

They wanted to warn Lewis. They were harming Arthur.

But every time they tried to make a move to stop this situation… Their instincts kicked in. They never reached Lewis, turning around with a blank expression, in trance.

They were addicted to his aura, feeding uncontrollably from it.

They wanted his energy, flowing wild from too many emotions, appealing.

They were going feral…

Losing control.

Arthur would not stand this if it went for long.

A soul is an important thing, keeping the body and mind stable, all bound together.

And his was getting stealed slowly through his aura…

* * *

Lewis frowned, looking at him.

He was getting worse. He had fallen to the floor some hours ago, unable to keep going.

He was unconscious now, pale…

They did not know what was happening to him.

But Lewis mind was pondering something, his eyes meeting the ones of Mystery, both already dreading it, having a faint idea.

And he didn't like it.

He hoped he was wrong.

This days he had felt something different, something was… Not right. He had sensed some of his deadbeats stopping using his energy.

He prayed he was wrong.

He focused, Vivi looking at him, eyes filled with worry.

He now could see his aura around his trembling frame, besides feeling it.

It was, as always, damaged looking, leaking without control. But something picked his attention.

It was flowing towards something, drained slowly.

His eyes narrowed, floating to follow it.

There were a lot of deadbeats floating around, trying to hide from him. He noticed the orange shade on one that tried to hide in an armor.

He growled in anger, hi hands waved at his sides, compelling them to obey and show themselves.

They did, his faces empty of emotion, not showing any trace of regret.

Lewis tried to make them stop, his own energy flowing out. But to his surprise his own deadbeats growled, at him, his own master.

They rejected his energy.

He shook his head in disbelief, watching as their eyes and fangs enlarged, still growling, not wanting to lose Arthur’s aura.

They were not themselves.

All the traumatic emotions inside his friend were influencing them, all the fear and memories...

He heard Vivi scream.

“Lewis!”

He turned around, floating back towards the room.

To his shock, the deadbeats he had been staring at, held him, claws sinking into his suit.

He roared, understanding their intentions.

He fighted his way back, deadbeats biting and snarling, Lewis shoving them away.

He reached the room.

Vivi and Mystery were held against a wall, some deadbeats preventing them of moving.

But the thing that made him fear was what the rest were doing.

Arthur’s eyes were wide, his frame convulsing, all the deadbeats floating around him, draining him as much as they could.

They were killing him.

Lewis could see his aura getting weaker, smaller, disappearing, feeding the spirits.

His soul did not have the strenght to protect himself…

Lewis dashed forward, some of his minions trying to stop him.

He would not let them kill him.

The deadbeats roared in anger, Lewis managing to reach Arthur.

He could only do one thing to protect him…

His eyes turned magenta, gasping for air.

The rogue spirits held their frames in between their claws, the flow stopping, Lewis shielding Arthur’s soul with his own.

They slowly gained a shade of magenta, their eyes returning to their normal state. They chirped loudly in confusion and fear.

It didn't last long, for now they realised what they had been doing.

They let go of Vivi and Mystery, backing away.

Lewis would not move, Arthur’s body was too weak right now. He knew that the deadbeats had not meant any harm…

Arthur’s soul was just… Broken. Too strong and compelling to ignore for some ghosts.

His eyes roamed to Vivi and Mystery, a hand raising a little, waving it around his frame, hoping they would understand.

Mystery nodded, knowing what he meant.

Vivi glanced at the dog, not catching up.

Mystery just pulled at her leg, compelling her out towards her own room.

Arthur needed an amulet. Something, anything to hide his aura. They could not fix his emotions, but they could try to make it less noticeable…

Lewis would not leave Arthur until they made something.

He would not risk another attack…

* * *

He could feel him recovering, his soul able to flow by itself again.

He heard his confused voice, not understanding why he was possessed.

_“Lewis?...”_   
  


He was not scared, he never doubted his intentions. Lewis answered, trying to explain.

_“You were not sick... “_

__

_“What do you mean?”_

__

_“Arthur has Vivi ever explained to you what auras are?”_

__

_“...She tried once. I kinda fell asleep.”_

He was not surprised in the least…

_“Fine. Auras are the manifestation of a soul. Yours is damaged Arthur… I  don't think I have to explain why, you can already imagine the multiple reasons. The tiredness you felt all this days was not something physical. My deadbeats were feeding of it… They went out of control, they didn't mean it.”_

That explained it…

“ _So, you possessed me to stop them…”_

__

_“Yes, you are not able to shield yourself as most normal people do. If you allow me, I will not leave until Vivi and Mystery make something to hide it.”_

__

_“No objections… I'm too tired to care.”_

__

Lewis took control as Arthur trusted him to handle everything, his soul falling into a deep slumber once again. His eyes remained open, Lewis glaring at the deadbeats around them.

They were floating in worry, they were really sorry. They would never want to harm him.

But they did.

Lewis just closed his eyes, not meeting his apologetic glances.

* * *

Vivi worked hard, Mystery supervising the process. With his help, after some hours they managed to make a small gem, shining in yellow. They thought that it would be less noticeable if it were fixed on an earring. It could not fall not be removed easily.

It would shroud his aura more or less.

Small spirits like the deadbeats should not be able to be entranced for it now.

Strong ghosts on the other hand… It would depend on their intentions.

They went to the living room, Arthur was awake, waiting patiently, well, also Lewis.

Vivi coughed, picking up their attention.

“Done.”

They smiled a little, slumping on the sofa.

“Will it work?”

“Should. Any ghost like the deadbeats will have to be very attentive to notice how vulnerable it is. A ghost like Lewis would only seize you if it wants to.”

Arthur nodded, it was enough for him. Once the earring was placed, Lewis could feel it work. The deadbeats relaxed a little around them, no longer feeling his emotional mess.

So Lewis left, a magenta trace flowing out of him.

He looked at Arthur, making sure he was alright.

He was for the most part, raising an eyebrow at the earring.

“How does it look?...”

That was what worried him…

“Well its small, so its not very noticeable, and the black part and yellow gem suit you.”

“Hmm.”

Two deadbeats approached slowly, wanting to apologise to him. Lewis growled, still furious with them, making them back away.

Arthur frowned at Lewis, crossing his arms.

“Dude, don't be like that…”

He stood, standing near the deadbeats, who were still fearing the anger of their master. Arthur just smiled a little, not blaming them.

The spirits nudged him lightly, their eyes filled with worry and love.

“They just could not resist being near me! I'm too interesting to ignore!”

 **  
**They chirped happily, floating around him, Arthur laughing slightly, Vivi rolling her eyes, Mystery deciding that a nap was necessary now and Lewis clutching his skull in exasperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have liked it.
> 
> sionnachsSkulk i have a request i have to write on my tumblr, not here because it will be gore, so your request will be done when i end that one, k?  
> Next chapter will be your request! Lewis scared of heights...
> 
> Obey, your gore oneshot will be under this tag in my blog:  
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/tagged/bham-fanfic
> 
> Warning, gore oneshots... DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT MATURE THINGS


	50. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short.

Lewis stopped the van, his hands were trembling, but only a little, not even noticeable. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, Vivi looking worriedly at his side.

 

“Lew? Why did you stop?”

 

He answered, his voice empty.

 

“Arthur, take the wheel, i'm tired.”

 

With that he floated into the back, the drivers seat empty. He then began to regain his energy, out of it, not looking at their confused glances.

Arthur sighed, jumping over the seats, making Mystery bark when he pushed him a little with an elbow.

He looked to the road.

He knew what was wrong.

At the right side was a cliff, following all the way the road, the fall and view long, a rock wall on the left. They had to take this road. Yes or yes.

Arthur gave a last worried glance towards the ghost, starting the van again. He drove, careful of not speeding nor being too close to the edge.

They have to be here...

They have a job to do.

Vivi leaned on the seats, looking into the back.

She was not stupid, she could see Lewis trembling slightly.

He hated heights. Natural cliffs especially.

Hated them.

He only could stand them if he was angered or focusing on another thing.

Now it was not one of those occasions.

And this road was small, the van nearing the cliff dangerously.

 

* * *

 

A man had died in this cliff.

Every night, the ghost appears, jumping down off the mountain.

He does not know he is dead.

Repeating his actions every night.

They had to stop it.

It would be a while until night…

And that worried Vivi, Arthur and Mystery.

The parked the van as far as they could from the cliff.

Even then, Lewis was silent, not speaking. They all sat around the fire they had made, its light shining on the darkness, the sky cloudy and shadowed.

He still answered when spoken to, but they could hear the fear in his voice.

Arthur did not want him to be like this.

 

“Lewis, you… You can go to the mansion. We can take care of this.”

 

He shook his head, smiling a little.

 

“I'm fine. What if the ghost is dangerous?...”

 

Vivi poked the fire with a stick, preventing it of going out.

 

“By what we know, he is not. Arthur is right, maybe you should let everything to us…”

 

“No, please, really its just a cliff… Just rocks.”

 

Vivi and Arthur exchanged worried glances, not one hundred percent sure he was fine.

But they could not force him to leave.

He always wanted to stay by their side…

 

* * *

 

They had to make time until night, all the day ahead…

If they wanted to keep watch all the night for the ghost, sleeping till dawn was a good option.

They all were resting in the back of the van, the only one still awake Lewis.

He could not stop looking at the cliff.

He could not stop thinking about that cliff.

About his cliff.

This was not his cliff.

He should not fear it.

He was stronger than that!

He got slowly up, careful of not waking them up.

He had to get over this.

He could not keep this fear inside.

He was already dead, he could not fall to his death again.

He could not show this pain, he could not let Arthur worry and feel guilty.

He was now standing right in front of it, the fall long, rocks in its surface.

Maybe there were not spikes, but it was still deadly to fall from here.

Still dangerous.

His eyes were fixed on the bottom, his mind replaying that night.

He could still feel the fog, the humidity.

He could remember the long walk towards his demise.

He could see the darkness below.

He could still hear faint footsteps approaching.

A faint worried call, hard to hear.

And he felt the hand again, on his shoulder as he looked down.

He bolted around, this time reacting, hand reaching for his attacker.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur had woken up, realising that Lewis was no longer there in the van with them. When he looked out the window he saw him there, at the edge of the cliff.

He could not be alright.

So, he got out, worry beginning to take over his mind.

As he approached, he gave a call, not wanting to startle him.

 

“Lewis?...”

 

No answer. He was just staring down, out of it.

 

“Lewis, are you ok? Please, say something.”

 

He stood some meters away, reluctant to come closer. He hated cliffs as well.

But Lewis was not answering, and Arthur could see he was trembling, his shoulders shaking.

He was crying…

Arthur took a long breath, making up his mind.

He took slow steps, his hand raising to reach for him.

He should have know better than to approach the ghost from behind…

As soon as his hand brushed his shoulder, Lewis bolted quickly around, moving fast.

Arthur blinked and gasped, a hand now grasped tightly around his neck.

He looked at Lewis, knowing that he should not move now if he wanted to keep his neck intact.

His eyes were filled with tears, seeing something that Arthur could imagine, filled with rage, fear and… Confusion.

Lewis was in a daze, not in a right state of mind. He did not know that he was now holding his neck tightly, a slight pressure.

Arthur just breathed and holded still, waiting, hoping that he would get out of it. He trusted Lewis…

The ghost blinked a few times, his face gaining slowly a trace of recognition. His eyes lowered to his hand, still around his throat.

He let go slowly, Arthur taking a step back, not really fearing. Only wanting to leave him space.

Lewis stared at his hands with wide eyes, realising what happened.

 

“I-”

 

“Nothing. Are you… Ok?”

 

He knew he was not, but he had to ask. Lewis gave a short nod, still standing there, thoughts running wild.

 

“I am now. I'm so sorry Arthur…”

 

Arthur just smiled sadly, hands kept behind, not wanting to startle him more.

 

“Don't apologise. I should have not approached from behind. If someone is at fault, its me…”

 

Lewis frowned, glaring at the cliff. No he was not at fault, he never was, he never will.

He stepped away from the view, staring seriously at him.

 

“Neither of us are… Let just go back to the van. Before I do anything more stupid…”

 

“Reacting to a possible push is not stupid…”

 

“Keeping blaming yourself is stupid…”

 

Arthur shut up, knowing that arguing would not take them anywhere.

Lewis would not step near a cliff alone if he could avoid it, from now on… Meanwhile he was with friends he would be ok near them.

Not alone.

Loneliness made him lose his mind.

His fear would take time to heal. And maybe it would always remain inside of him, a small trace of it.

He could not make it disappear...

But he could keep it at bay with their help.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGOMGOMG  
> I have had an idea tonight.  
> Im dying to write it!  
> Its going to be a chapter developing a little the backstory.  
> But...  
> What if its only of two caracters still existing?!  
> What if i told you things happened already?... Diferently? And with diferent... Outcomes?


	51. Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry...

“At the count of three…”

 

The three were hiding behind a straw pile, waiting for the right moment.

 

“One…”

 

Arthur eyed the stables, a lot of horses ready to be mounted.

 

“Two.”

 

The man that took care of them walked away, leaving the doors open. The guard was asleep, his body leaning against the wooden wall.

 

“Three!”

 

They jumped out, each one grabbing a horse. Arthur jumped on a black one, his own horse. Lewis grabbed the first one he saw, a brown steed. And Vivi was already riding away on a white one.

They laughed, galloping away, the guard waking up, falling to the ground startled. He tried to chase them, but they were already getting away through the castle’s gates, not looking back and heading god knows where…

As always.

The king would be mad…

The guard walked away, already thinking how to get out of this one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lancelot was angry indeed.

Arthur stood in the throne room, facing the thoughtful stare of his uncle.

The king.

He did not look away, not regretting any of his actions.

 

“A prince should not act in such manners…”

 

He spoke, standing for his friends.

 

“I take all the blame. The idea was mine.”

 

Lance just smiled, not really angry, only acting as he should, worrying for his nephew. He was the next in line, he did not have a son of his own...

Arthur always went with that servant and that scribe…

The right hand of the king, Markus, was not pleased, always objecting that the prince involved himself with such lower companies.

 

“Your majesty, we should not allow that he keeps on acting this way! The royalty should not lower itself with the servants! He shall learn already! I suggest to send away those two… Maybe to work on the fields…”

 

Arthur was going to speak up, worrying for his friends. But another voice spoke, taking his chance.

 

“That won't happen Markus. Vivian is under my wing, she is my apprentice. And so, under my orders…”

 

Arthur smiled, seeing him there, walking into the room from the stairs leading to his tower.

The mysterious mage of the court, Vivian’s master, and mentor.

He was now standing face to face with Markus, aiding Arthur. They glared at each other, their relationship has never been good. Always having different opinions relating to the court.

 

“And as well, Lewis is the best servant of the castle, his work in the kitchens is formidable… I will speak personally with the prince your majesty. I will make sure he stays out of trouble.”

 

The king nodded, allowing his mage to take care of the situation. With a nod, Arthur followed him, walking up the stairs.

How Markus hated him…

Always getting in his way.

He was the king's counselor. The one who should be trusted with the well being of the royalty...

He would always do anything he could to keep this castle working as it should…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur opened the window of his room, looking down. He always got away from this window in the nights.

He got ready to jump, tucking close his hooded robes, another tower nearby below.

He jumped, landing well, more or less.

No matter how much the nobles tried to keep him away, he would not leave his friends.

He walked through the tall stone walls surrounding the castle, heading for the mage’s tower. He laughed, all the guards keeping watch were asleep…

As usual…

He could see Vivi’s window, her room in the lower part of the tower and accessible from the walls.

He picked a small pebble, throwing it against the glass.

He smiled, she had opened.

She jumped down as well, more gracefully than him, even if her blue dress was long.

She had ink on her cheek.

 

“He has made you write a lot huh?...”

 

“Yeah, he scolded me a little, but he is used to it. I don't mind. Come on, Lewis will be out already.”

 

They sneaked through the castle, heading for the kitchens. They had to be careful to not be seen by the guards, for their friendship was not approved.

But they didn't care.

Arthur always tried to disguise himself, using servant clothes. Vivi had more freedom, being the apprentice of the wizard. Arthur was always kept away, always forced to be like how the nobles wanted.

A future king.

No, he did not want that…

They waited outside, behind a wall. The back doors of the kitchen opened, a head peeking outside.

They smiled, seeing Lewis get out.

They waved at him, signaling him to follow them.

He did, the three of them managing to get out of the castle’s gates.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night sky was filled with stars.

They contemplated it, laying on their favourite field. No one knew they came here. It was the place where they could be together. The trees around hiding their nocturnal meetings.

Arthur frowned, arms behind his head, supporting him as he stared upwards.

 

“I'm sorry. You have had to work more…”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes.

 

“Arthur, we are servants, its what we have to do.”

 

“I hate it. I don't want things to be like this. Who decides who serves and is served? I don't want you to serve me.”

 

Vivi nudged him playfully, laughing at him.

 

“We should! Without us you always get into trouble! Remember that day when you fell off of your horse, but your leg got tangled in the saddle and Lewis had to chase you all around?”

 

“Or when he was made to practise with a sword and he ended up throwing it into the chambers of Markus?”

 

“Guys…”

 

They hugged him, Vivi ruffling his hair, Lewis waving his hand onto the air, mimicking how the sword had flown that day.

Lewis thought for a moment, face getting serious.

 

“You already know why they try to keep us away. Guys i'm only a worker, Vivi at least is helping the mage... “

 

They glared at him, not liking how he thought of himself. But Lewis continued, now beaming.

 

“I'm thinking of joining the guard.”

 

“The guard?”

 

“Yes, maybe then they wouldn't be so disapproving! I could always stay by your side, protecting you both!”

 

Vivi pondered about it, he could really be one… It would not be easy, but Lewis was strong and able to pass any prove they gave him.

Arthur slumped, tired of his situation.

 

“Maybe… But why do we have to be here and be something for others? If only we could pick the horses and leave for good…”

 

“Lance would be heartbroken…”

 

She was right…

He was the next in line.

He could not leave, he had a duty.

He looked away, knowing that in a few hours he should return to the castle.

Trapped again.

A marionette for it’s absurd politics…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Markus entered into the room, Arthur working boredly, signing papers and documents tiredly on his table.

As he should.

Markus smiled, glad that the prince was finally acting acord his title.

He approached, laying a document in front of him, making him look up.

Arthur stared at Markus in question, the paper blank.

 

“Your majesty I would need your signature in this document…”

 

“For what?”

 

“Oh I won't bother you with the boring details, just a document to give to the nobility…”

 

Arthur sighed, signing with his left hand, his signature now marked on the lower edge of it, black ink shining with the rooms light.

Markus smiled in content, bowing and leaving him to work.

Now, he could begin to fix everything…

Restore order in this place.

No more pointless escapades, no more laughter echoing in the halls.

No more rabble getting in the way...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis was cleaning everything, dawn already.

He was really looking forward to getting out of the kitchens and see Vivi and Arthur. Sadly, his plans would never become true.

As he carried a box, four guards burst into the room, spears pointed at him. He stood in confusion, not understanding.

A figure was approaching from the corridor, laughing in the darkness.

Markus.

He was holding a letter, opening it in front of him, smirking proudly.

It had Lewis handwriting…

 

“The guards have found this letter in your chambers… Scum.”

 

Lewis readed it as much as he could from where he was standing. And as he read, his eyes widened.

In it, an impostor pretending to be him described a plan to kill Arthur, saying that no one would suspect a cook, much less one that was his friend and had gained his trust. The words were written as if he talked to someone, accepting the job to end him, it mocked Arthur, calling him stupid for believing in him.

He did not write this.

 

“You have plans to end the prince’s life. Guards take him away!”

 

He struggled, he was innocent. As the men dragged him away, Markus leaned to whisper to him, only Lewis hearing the words.

 

“He wants you gone…”

 

Lewis stopped struggling, his mind shocked.

He began to ponder, about what those words could mean.

Arthur could have not written that.

He would never.

To make matters worse, Markus took out another document.

A death sentence.

Arthur’s signature was there, he recognised it. Hi eyes stared at the black ink, realising what it meant.

It was really his.

Arthur sentenced him to death.

Arthur wanted him dead.

And he would die.

He cried as the guards dragged him away, Markus laughing in the darkness, only his left side visible for Lewis.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He could hear the drums.

He ran.

He ran, for he did not understand.

He tried to get out of the castle, to reach the courtyard outside, where Lewis was.

He could not.

Two guards lowered the spears in front of the door, blocking his way.

 

“Move!”

 

They did not. The king’s orders were superior to the ones of the prince.

Arthur panicked, not knowing what to do.

They were going to execute Lewis.

He ran to the throne room, slamming the doors open. Lance was there, sitting as usual in his throne.

 

“What's the meaning of this?!”

 

Arthur was furious, now daring to speak against the king itself. His only answer was Markus giving a chuckle, speaking for the king.

 

“That unlucky bastard had plans to end your life. And so, I stopped him… Anything to keep you safe.”

 

Arthur snarled, fists clenched.

 

“He is innocent! Release him! Stop the execution!”

 

Lance finally spoke, glaring down to him.

 

“Enough! Arthur I have been very patient with you… But this time I will not stand doing nothing. You are the only heir I have. I will not take any chances! He wants you dead, and so he will be put down.”

 

Arthur could not believe his words, his heart hurt, he could not believe what was happening. Lance bowed his head in sadness, feeling his nephew’s pain.

 

“Take him to his room… I'm sorry Arthur. I can't risk your safety.”

 

The guards grabbed him, taking him towards his chambers, not even allowing him to see Lewis.

 

“No! Please! Please! Let me move!”

 

All fell on deaf ears, Markus walking away towards the exit with a smirk.

He could not miss the show...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi tried to stop them, she tried.

But they would not let her.

Not even her mentor…

He was holding her in place, face filled with sadness.

 

“Master! Let me go! I can't let them kill him!”

 

It killed him inside to see her like this. He knew that Lewis was innocent, but he could not do anything to prove it. He could not let her fight the guard, they would only end her as well. Lewis was going to die because someone wanted him to. And if they managed, it would be easy to do it with her as well.

So he only held her tight as Lewis got up the stairs up to the wooden platform, the public below staring at him. He looked back, standing proud, he would not look away.

The only thing he regretted was that Vivi was there in between the crowd…

All of their hateful stares felt like stabs as he looked down to them.

 

Arthur smashed open the window, throwing a chair against it, for they had locked it as well as the door.

He wanted to jump down and stop it all.

But he would not be on time…

The axe was already raised.

He leaned out the window, looking down with tears on his eyes.

His eyes meeted the ones of Lewis.

He could see the betrayal in his face, the shock… The hate.

The axe came down.

He heard Vivi scream…

Only one person smiling with the outcome, grinning to the corpse at his feet, fist raised in victory.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi was heartbroken, she could not believe that Arthur had done this… That letter could not be from Lewis.

Her master sat in front of her, sharing her sadness.

He spoke, taking her hand.

 

“Someone framed him.”

 

She looked up, rubbing the tears away.

 

“I know…”

 

“I'm sorry Vivian… You know I would have stopped them if I could have.”

 

She nodded, letting herself be hugged.

He was like a father for her, always at her side, teaching her everything she knew, always listening to her...

She had to find the one who framed Lewis…

She got up, wanting to examine the documents.

She had to know the truth.

It should not be too hard to steal them from the guards...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur spent all the day reclused in his room.

Crying.

He had lost his friend.

And it was his fault.

He kept on seeing him.

He kept on getting him into trouble.

He signed his death sentence…

With his own left hand…

He killed him.

He did not mean it.

But it was his fault.

He looked up, raising his head from his knees.

There was a candle lighted in his room. The only light he had.

But it was turning into a shade of magenta.

He could swear the room got darker and colder.

And he could see a shadow raising in a wall.

No.

It was not a shadow anymore.

It was a figure.

A skeleton.

A ghost...

It was wearing a black armor, he didn't have a jaw or neck...

Its sockets opened, a hand now pointed at him, glowing eyes glaring at him as he trembled on the bed.

The ghost spoke, voice coming from hell itself.

 

**“It is you I hate the most.”**

 

He could recognize the voice…

Arthur’s eyes widened, backing slowly away.

The ghost rolled his skull, a flaming hair enveloping it.

Now Arthur was sure, this was Lewis…

He had always been a coward, so he ran towards the door.

To his despair, it was still locked.

And the ghost was approaching, hands raised, fire enveloping everything.

Arthur cried, getting as small as possible against the door.

He spoke the last words he needed to say…

 

“I'm sorry… Lewis.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The prince was dead.

He was the first one to see him.

He had gone to check on him, for Vivi was crying her eyes out this morning.

When he opened the door he could not believe his eyes.

He was laying on the ground. There were burns on him…

And he looked like he had been beaten up to death.

The worse part was that his arm was laying away from him…

His left one.

The room was a contrast of black ashes and red.

His amber eyes were filled with dried tears, open, staring at nothing.

The mage could see the last emotion he felt before he died…

Resignation.

Even if he suffered a horrible demise, his face looked calm…

The door had been closed all the day and night.

No one should have been able to enter.

Or exit…

It was like…

As if this had been done by a ghost.

It had been. He knew they existed…

Lewis had taken revenge.

 

When the king found out, the castle was engulfed in chaos.

He went crazy. He wanted to find the one who did this. He had lost his only family.

They would never find him.

No matter how much the guards searched, no matter how much they screamed in mourning…

For he had crossed, his last will complete.

 

Vivi found out eventually as well.

He went to see her to her chambers once again.

Nothing could have prepared him for what would he see.

She never found out the truth.

For she could not stand losing all that mattered to her.

She didn't even get to talk with Arthur, and ask him his point of view.

She could not cope with it all…

He watched as she laid on her bed, a flask fallen on the ground from her hand.

Venom.

He held her between his arms, crying out for her.

She was everything to him.

And now she was gone.

 

“I'm sorry… I should have done something… I should have stopped them… I'm sorry!”

 

The three of them were gone.

And it was all a man's fault.

He would not rest until he paid…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi had read the documents, comparing them with others…

He compiled all her notes, trying to find out the truth for her.

Lewis letter had been written by another person.

He had a suspicion already.

He compared the handwriting of one of Markus documents, with the framing letter.

It was hard to see, but it was there, a similar turn in the edges of the words.

He had written this, probably spending hours mimicking Lewis ones...

He ran into the throne room, documents in hand. His voice roared in the room, Vivi’s death angering and leaving him with only one desire.

 

“Your majesty! I have found the culprit behind all this!”

 

Lance’s eyes were red, his gaze raising slowly from his hands. There was no hope in his eyes, just sadness.

But even then he wanted to know…

 

“Tell me…”

 

“Markus.”

 

The counselor snarled, glaring at him, but smiling mockingly from his seat, waving a wine glass in his hand.

 

“Nonsense! What proof do you have?!”

 

He only raised the documents, the papers filled with markings and notes signaling all the similarities. Pointing out who wrote them in reality.

Revealing the murderer.

Lance looked at him in disbelief, his face gaining a trace of understanding.

Markus tried to flee, only for the guards to block his way out.

He tried to lie, to get away with murder.

 

“Lies! It was him who did it all, he killed his own apprentice!”

 

He would not let him speak of her, her name was Vivi, and she was everything!

He sent a spell his way, furious, slamming him against a wall.

 

“Don't you dare to even think that! I cared for her more than anything in this world! And now, she is dead because of you!”

 

The guards held him down, glancing towards the king, waiting for orders.

Lance could only think about Arthur’s laugh, about his friends…

About what he had taken away.

He glared at the demon who killed all that he cared about, giving a nod to the guards.

He would not see another day rise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He had nothing now.

He left the castle, nothing keeping him there.

Markus was dead now, executed…

He had failed as a mentor.

He had to forgive himself.

He gained wisdom with the years…

He gained a lot of power.

As every living being did, he died one day.

But it was not the end.

He became a powerful spirit.

He took the form of a wolf.

He lived again. For centuries.

He traveled everywhere, searching wisdom, the only thing he could do, the only way he could not think of her.

He didn't even remember his name.

It was a Mystery for him now.

One day… He saw a little girl.

She stared at him, walking out in the rain, a lost dog.

She was just like her…

Vivi.

He would not let anything happen to her.

Not this time.

He had found her again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

His corpse was thrown where everyone ended up if they were accused of treason, deals with devils or worse…

A cave far from the castle, deep, dark and humid.

He was thrown there to rot.

And he did, as the years went by.

Centuries even.

But with them…

He lived again.

But he was not alive.

Fog raised in the cave, green as his emotions, filled with anger and greed.

He did not remember who he was…

But one thing he knew…

He needed a body.

He wanted to live again.

He would wait, he remembered how he was not recognised in life, even if he only wanted to serve…

Well…

He would only think for himself now…

And he had the power to reach for anything that got in here.

The wait was long…

His non existent eyes saw four beings enter. Three humans, and a dog.

They looked familiar…

But he threw away those thoughts.

The blonde one was at hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur should have questioned mark-us at least three times about the document!  
> Silly prince!
> 
> Yeah, you can all lynch me now.


	52. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the coments!  
> Love you all!  
> There has been a spike of thoughts sugested!  
> Ahaha!
> 
> I listened to this while i wrote:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_6hc6xaRfc  
> Take it as you wish.

The demon was getting tired…

He had a lot of chances to kill him.

Really, a lot. He always got in trouble, sometimes without his doing...

But every single time he got out alive.

His friends always got in the way. Always, never leaving him alone.

He crawled in the darkness, hearing their laughter. It made him angry.

Even if he always haunted him, he was happy around them.

He should not be!

He had felt his guilt, his regret, his despair! It was strong. But he was slowly healing...

He could not possess him, he could not kill him, he could not-

His eye narrowed, a thought crossing his mind.

Arthur had felt himself like dying when he killed Lewis. He had been hit with guilt like it was a knife.

It had been almost lethal, almost, in multiple occasions. But he did not reach the point of dying for it. Thanks to that ghost and that paranormal lunatic… And the damn mutt. That was always an extra messing with his temper.

He had only killed once. His own friend.

And it had left him broken.

Maybe he could make Arthur do the job for him. Let him consider his own death. Again.

He wondered how much guilt he could handle before losing his mind…

Yes, he would let him want death…

He would make him need it.

He only had to feed his guilt again.

Until he could not take it any more.

And then he would be free.

* * *

God dammit.

They peeked over the wall, looking at their van, careful of not being seen.

Meanwhile they had been dealing with a cult and freeing Arthur, the cultists outside had taken it. The landscape was pretty much deserted, only a road crossing the terrain. They had guns, and they were looking for them, knowing that they would try to use the van to flee. They were guarding it…

They even had cars ready to go if they managed to take it back.

Lewis narrowed his glowing eyes, knowing that the guns were dangerous, always the most menacing thing, for they could hurt his friends.

Arthur eyed the area, looking at the men near the van.

He would wait for the right moment.

A cultist was dozing off against the van, hours waiting.

“At the count of three…”

The other three nodded, knowing exactly what they had to do. Mystery slammed his paws on the ground, ready to run.

“One…”

Lewis fire puffed out, ready to protect them as they got into the van.

“Two.”

The cultist finally leaned his head to a side, snoring. Vivi smiled, her hands clutching the top of the wall, intending to jump over it.

“Three!”

The four of them got out of their hiding place. Arthur runned nervously, eyes fixed on the van, preferring to not look at the cultists now screaming, guns raising. Lewis was quick to slam two heads together, knocking them out, turning around for the rest. Vivi and Mystery had jumped into the back, Arthur on the drivers seat already, slamming his feet on the gas pedal.

As soon as Lewis saw the van start, he left the cultists, flying towards it.

They thought they would get away.

Maybe.

But not without the lunatics chasing first.

Vivi groaned, seeing them jump into their cars, now speeding towards them behind.

One leaned out of the car’s window, gun raised.

The bullets collided with the side of the van, the gang jolting up in surprise.

“Ahh! I can't drive under this pressure!”

Lewis growled, floating up to the top of the van, hands at his sides, flaming, glaring down to their chasers. He launched some fire at the tires of the nearest car, making it brake and suffer an accident on the side of the road. But there were still more...

Bullets smashed the windows of the back doors, making an opening. Vivi’s hand popped out of one, spell ready. A cultist driving did not expect a wave slamming his car with force, his hands turning the steering wheel in panic. Mystery’s ears twitched, hearing that car slam with another one, the noise hurting his ears.

A car was side by side with the van now, right at Arthur’s side. His eyes widened, a cultist leaning out the window right next to him, grinning with a murderous smile, gun pointed.

He winced, hearing the trigger being pulled. The gun fired, but the bullet did not reach him, only landing at the van’s surface. Lewis was now in between the two vehicles, in the middle of the two windows, a hole in his suit.

The ghost grabbed the guy, pulling him out of the car, throwing him away out the window, rolling on the road. The driver was scared of the raging ghost, having a hard time focusing on the chase.

Lewis laughed darkly, getting into the car slowly, the cultist getting smaller on the seat.

Vivi laughed as Lewis gave the guy the scare of his life, and then throwing him as well out the window.

There were no more cultists to deal with, Arthur wiping away the sweat on his forehead, laughing madly in relief.

Lewis passed through the back doors, smiling, glad that nothing had happened. To them…

The four of them looked at each other, slumping on their seats, Lewis now eyeing the hole in his suit.

He just laughed, his hair puffing upwards.

They all laughed, driving away from this place.

As they always did...

* * *

Arthur hugged the van, crying out for the mess that it was now. Viv just sighed, used to his unending care for this thing.

“What have they doneee?! It's broken!”

“Arthur calm down…”

“Calm down? Look at it! Look at all the holes! The windows are broken! And I think that a tire is flat!”

Lewis sat on the ground, making a fire, to cook something for tonight. Arthur was right, in the state the van was now in, they had to pull over, nothing in miles. They would try to keep going in the morning, when they had rested from the day events.

Arthur kept on blabbering, Vivi trying to pull him away from the vehicle, not quite managing, for he was holding it, not wanting to let go to have dinner.

“Arthur let go!”

“No!”

“You can repair it in the morning!”

“She needs me, she needs to be repaired, now!”

“God, Arthur it is not alive! It's a van!”

“This van has saved you in multiple occasions! Viv how can you be so ungrateful?!”

“Because it's just metal!”

Lewis hummed with a little smile, ignoring the two now struggling and arguing behind him, Arthur demanding an apology.

They would get tired eventually.

“Ah! No Viv no! Ok! I'll leave it for tomorrow, no!”

That or Vivi submitting him to surrender with tickling.

She dragged him towards where Lewis and Mystery where, Arthur out of it, Vivi not holding back.

Now they all were seated, eating, Arthur glaring at her between bites, Mystery taking it as a distraction to steal some chicken from his plate.

Lewis loved to be with them. Sharing his existence in their company. Even if sometimes they had problems, and they suffered painful moments…

He was content to be with them, he was glad that things had ended well in the end.

He was happy that they were together again.

He could not let anything happen to them.

* * *

But things always are bound to happen.

Fate is a cruel thing.

And Arthur’s was tied to the will of a demon.

Never letting go.

Even in the silence of the van, he was in danger. Even if he was held tightly against them, his body safe, always protected and cared for.

His mind could be attacked.

He could be damaged from far away, not even needing something physical to harm him.

Arthur was dreaming peacefully. For now.

His mind could vision a street, in the night. An unknown location.

It was a weird dream.

He thought it was a dream.

Until the voice spoke, so familiar, so menacing… So mocking.

_“Puppet.”_

He did not react right away. His mind took a few seconds to process this was not a dream, but the vision that the demon had from his eye. He wanted to wake up, he did not want to hear whatever this devil would say.

But he could not.

Not until the beast was done with what it wanted to show him.

_“Now, now. Don't be so alarmed… I won't do anything. Tonight. Only tonight. Listen carefully, I might just say this once.”_

He did not want to listen, he knows this thing could only say venomous things.

But he had to.

He could not escape.

_“Indeed. We are bound. Arthur, i'm tired of this existence. We both know well that Lewis would never let you fall under my will. So… If I want freedom… I need you to die.”_

Leave, leave, leave! I won't die!

_“Hmm, i'm not surprised at all. You fear death, even if you have caused it before, coward. I know you still hurt from it. Such painful emotions… You would not want to feel them again would you?”_

Lewis forgave him. It was this demon who did it all…

_“Yes. But for you! You could have lived as a king under my power. You chose them. Well, more people are going to die for you, I will kill, they will die, one for every night you stay out of my reach.”_

No! No, please!

_“But there is a way to prevent it… Die. It's simple. No harm will be done upon innocents, you will pay for what you did, as you want deep inside. Serve your duty… Fix this mess. You have a day to think about it, cry, denie it, be angry about it! But fail to do that simple thing, fall asleep… And I will show you the outcome of your escapade.”_

Why… What did he do to deserve this. Not after that night, but before…

Why…

_“Does it matter? Go, try to feel safe with your friends…”_

The vision ended, the voice disappearing. He could finally feel his body, finally able to react physically to what he has seen and heard.

He trembled, the vision painful as all the nightmares of that cave, more painful than losing his arm.

Lewis noticed the effects of a nightmare in him, still asleep between his hold, he could see his face turn into a mournful expression, he saw tears falling.

So, he reached slowly with a hand, raising it and placing it on his forehead. Lewis eyes shined, a magenta trace connecting them to Arthur.

He was awake in mind.

He could hear him cry out in fear.

His thoughts echoed, his voice broken and scared.

_“Lewis…”_

The ghost could reach for his memories if he wanted to. He usually reaches for the nightmares, altering them, calming him somewhat. But this time he could feel Arthur blocking out a memory to him, recent, doubting if to allow him to see it.

The ghost worried, for he always allowed him to see his nightmares.

_“What happened?”_

He could reach so easily for that memory, he could just read it. But he didn't want to if Arthur was reluctant.

His mind was doubting, the memory flickering and twisting inside.

_“I'm afraid…”_

Lewis didn't want him to suffer, so he hoped that Arthur would understand that he would not think badly about anything that the nightmare showed. He reached for the dream, finally seeing what his friend had gone trough minutes ago.

Lewis could not believe his eyes.

The demon still haunted him, wanting to end him.

His hold on him tightened unconsciously, fearing as well.

He could stop a nightmare. But a vision happening somewhere, of another being…

His process of thought only made Arthur despair more, the visions unavoidable.

Lewis tried to calm him down, tried to make him sleep.

He didn't manage to, Arthur’s mind refusing to stop working.

He could only hold tight as he cried, their two minds wondering why everything had to be like this.

Why they had to suffer for other’s greed and hate.

Why fate wanted to tear them apart.

Why…

Far away a demon crawled, already thinking how to make him squirm and go mad.

He would be free…

Everything would be set in order…

By his own hand.

* * *

When Vivi woke up, she knew instantly something was wrong.

Very wrong.

She got into a sitting position, looking around in the van.

She could hear crying.

She turned to look behind her, and then she saw them.

Lewis was leaning against the seats, holding Arthur with a grimace. And Arthur… He was curled on himself, hands on his face, rocking slightly, trembling. Mystery was awake as well, his eyes were glancing in sadness at him, she could swear they had a shade of red.

Something was very wrong indeed.

She hated to see them both like this. They were everything that she cared for…

Vivi came closer to them, hand reaching for Arthur’s shoulder.

His reaction was quick, a little flinch, still not looking up.

Lewis shook his head, his eyes warning her that this was bad, they had to be very careful with what they said or did.

She nodded, taking a breath.

“...What happened?”

Arthur only shook his head, not answering, he could not, the words dying in his throat.

Lewis looked at her, knowing that an image was a million times more expressive than words… He raised his hand slowly, inviting her to take it. She knew that he intended to show her directly, and his eyes showed his emotions, she would not like what she would see.

But she had to, she needed to know.

So she grasped his hand, the memory flowing into her mind in a magenta trace.

The demon…

Her eyes teared up, feeling the dread and pain it inflicted on him.

Arthur cried more, now she knew as well…

He did not want this.

He did not want them to worry.

He did not want to die…

He only wanted to stay at their side…

The three of them held tight to each other, crying, not knowing what to do.

Red eyes flashed, a faint growl echoing.

He could not let Arthur die…

He could not let disaster happen.

He could not lose them.

He could not lose everything…

* * *

They had to find the demon.

Before night.

Before he could kill.

With the van like this, it would not be easy.

They didn't even know where to begin the search...

Arthur had stopped crying. It had took a lot of the day time, hours spent in the back of the van, mourning and holding him. He still was a nervous wreck.

His hands trembled as he removed the broken tire, Lewis helping him. He was not alright.

He could not focus on the task, his shoulders shaking. They had tried to insist he rested, but he refused. He could not hold still as the hours passed, a deadly countdown.

He needed to do something.

Lewis watched as he worked, replacing the tire. He could see him tremble, the tools and his nervousness together could not end well at this rate.

So, he reached with a hand, Arthur tensing up.

Lewis disappeared, magenta eyes blinking in confusion.

_“You will harm yourself if you keep on trembling. Just think what to do and I will do it.”_

Arthur did not object, for he was tired, the night a sleepless one. He thought of every movement he should make, Lewis controlling his body, the trembling ending. It helped somewhat…

After a while, the tire was replaced finally.

The van still was a mess, no windows, holes everywhere. But at least Vivi had removed all the bullets and broken glass meanwhile they worked.

It would do…

Lewis left Arthur, letting him move on his own. For he had to drive, he had to find the demon.

Arthur slumped on the back, not wanting to speak nor think about anything…

But he could not stop thinking.

Vivi stayed at his side silently, letting him know he was not alone.

Lewis and Mystery were on the front seats, glaring ahead.

They pondered where to begin…

The vision had been the one of a dark street.

A city maybe.

It was not very helpful.

But they had to move. They could not do anything more.

So Lewis drove, heading for the nearest one he could think of…

* * *

The night eventually came.

And with it panic.

They could not know where the devil was.

It could be anywhere.

Arthur held his head tight, back against a wall. They had gone to an hotel, not knowing what else they could do. They only ordered a room, Vivi demanding to stay together.

Lewis had an idea, but Arthur did not like it.

He tried again…

“Arthur… If… If you slept, maybe we can see a different location, maybe I can know more, more to where to search, it-”

He was cut off, Arthur screaming.

“I can't sleep! If I sleep, it will kill!”

They had not let him drink coffee or energy drinks. And he felt tired. It was torture to wait like this.

Lewis grasped his shoulders gently, making him face him.

“He will kill anyway…”

That only managed to depress him more, his shoulders falling tiredly, head bowing, eyes darkened.

“I don't want anyone to die…”

“We neither… But we can't do anything. It is not your fault ok? Whatever that fucker shows you, its not your fault. I will be with you, seeing everything. I… I can make you fall asleep for you, I can try to calm you…”

He took a shaky breath, nodding tiredly. He had no options, he had no escape from this. He was between the wall and the sword, painful dread in between, in the form of nightmares.

He went for his bed, Vivi giving him  a last worried glance before laying herself on the sofa.

Arthur looked at the blankets, his stare empty of emotion. He stood there for some minutes, not getting in. Lewis did not want to force him, but this wait was not good either.

He walked behind him, hugging him.

“I will stay on guard, I will find him eventually…”

With that, he grasped his forehead with one hand, still holding him. Arthur felt his vision blacken, Lewis making his mind rest. He fell asleep, falling onto his hold. The ghost just looked at him in sadness, laying him on the bed. He did not know if he should even bother to take off his metal arm…

It would be pointless.

He would probably wake in the middle of the night, he was sure of it…

Mystery jumped onto the bed, laying his muzzle on top of Arthur’s chest, closing his eyes. Lewis stayed on the edge of it, sitting with a hand still placed on his forehead, waiting for the vision to come. Waiting to see it.

Both of them would see it…

And he could not do anything to stop it.

It came indeed.

Lewis felt something intruding into his mind besides him. He was familiar now with this presence.

The vision began, an eye blinking, another foreign street coming into view. The voice spoke, tainted with fake cheerfulness.

_“Hello!”_

Arthur did not answer back, just staying silent, even if he was one hundredth percent conscious. Lewis held back his anger, knowing better than to growl or scream at the demon, it would only frighten Arthur.

The demon laughed, knowing perfectly Lewis was watching as well.

_“I knew you would not have the guts to face death Arthur… Lewis, how does it feel that he does not want to die when you died for him?...”_

He did not die for him, he was murdered… Shut up!

_“Heh, sure Arthur, sure… I'm sure that he would have jumped down that cliff by own will if that would have stopped my possession, he cares too much. Now, we have to find the next one who shall die for you! Who will it be?...”_

No!

They could hear music, muffled behind walls, they could see lights. A nightclub, down the street.

There was a young unsuspecting man outside, smoking a cigarette, for he could not inside.

_“Smoking kills!”_

__

Arthur cried as he saw the demon approach him, the water pipes on the walls providing a perfect place to stand, hand reaching for his neck.

Arthur tried to block away what happened next…

He could not, getting clawed into his mind.

The guy laid dead on the alley now, the cigarette forgotten, its little flame the only light in the darkness. Lewis watched in impotence, unable to stop or change the vision.

The demon laughed, leaning close to the corpse, providing a good view.

_“One. How many more will they be? I'll let you think about it guys… Oh! And to make things more interesting, and entertaining for you…”_

The arm moved, its eye looking at the name of the local.

_“Try to find me. I want to see you panic. You won't reach me, I will keep on moving…”_

Lewis memorized the name, the only clue he would get. The demon spoke for the last time tonight, sending his farewells.

_“Just one little thing Arthur… One single action can stop it all. Be brave for once.”_

The demon left.

But the damage had been done.

Arthur had seen his own hand kill again.

Even if it was different he felt guilty.

That man had not done anything, he was only waiting outside, at the wrong moment and place.

Dead now.

For him.

Because he was alive.

Arthur was over thinking again, Lewis could feel a headache begin to come…

Coupled with the crying, trembling and unsteady breathing.

It was too much.

_“I'm sorry.”_

He made him faint completely against his will. It's the only thing he could do. He still was crying and trembling, but at least his mind was now more calm, but still stricken...

He could do nothing more, so he left his mind.

He had to find out where that place was.

Now.

He approached Vivi, looking sadly as she slept. He could see her sad face, worry overtaking her as well.

He just looked away, reaching for her mobile phone.

He had the name.

He could find what city it was…

He had a lead…

* * *

Arthur woke up eventually, after some restless hours.

His eyes stared at nothing for a minute, still exhausted.

But then he remembered the vision.

He began to take quick breaths, face twisting in realisation.

He gave a scream, filled with despair and impotence, fear and sadness. Vivi awoke, standing up from the couch, holding him. It was not morning yet…

Mystery had to back a little away from him, startled by the scream. Lewis left the phone he had been holding, going to calm him.

“Arthur…”

“I-... Tell me its just a bad dream…”

He was curled on himself now, not letting himself be held. He just cried, not meeting their worried glances.

It was a bad dream… But a real one…

They could not lie to him.

“Don't think about it…”

He finally looked up, his face filled with anger, with everything.

“Don't think about it?... Don't think anything?! For fucks sake! A person is dead! He is dead because of me!”

Lewis raised a hand, thinking about trying to make him sleep again. But Arthur just slapped it away, not wanting any more of it.

“Don't make me sleep! I don't want to sleep! Not when someone is lying cold on the ground! I'm not going to sleep until we find that thing!”

He had stumbled out of bed, pushing weakly Vivi away, not really forcefully. He walked tiredly towards the mobile phone, grabbing it. He saw the screen, Lewis had found where that local was. It was not in this city…

“Fuck!”

Lewis and Vivi exchanged glances, only a few things could manage to make Arthur this angry. And they knew that this anger was to camouflage and cover his depression. They had seen it already.

It was never a good thing for him.

Arthur looked away from the phone, already walking towards the door, grabbing his backpack.

He spoke harshly, not realising his hateful tone.

“Don't stand there… The sooner we find that place, the less that thing will have moved. Come on.”

He left the hotel room, they could hear him walking down the stairs, towards the exit and to the van.

They took their things as well, following, knowing he was right.

* * *

Arthur slammed the door of the van open.

They were late.

They had spent almost all day to get here.

And the demon was nowhere to be seen, only the remains of a police investigation in the alley.

It was all empty.

The corpse was no longer there.

Arthur stood there, not speaking, his eyes staring at the cigarette on the concrete.

Vivi looked at Mystery, knowing he could feel the demon if it was near and he focused.

The dog whined in sadness, lowering his snout.

It was no longer around.

Lewis could hear Arthur give a delusional chuckle, finding the situation absurd.

He was really powerless.

They would not find it at this rate.

Another person will die in a few hours.

Even if he does not sleep.

There was no point in chasing that thing.

Its crawling was quick, it's smart, it knows how to hide well. He has no chance to stop his own hand.

He-

A hand placed on his shoulder.

He looked around, Lewis there, eyes meeting.

He had a determined look… But Arthur was tired, his guilt sinking in, he wanted to surrender.

But he could not.

He could not harm like that his friends.

But he did not want anyone to die either.

He was trapped.

So he only turned around, returning to the van, letting himself fall into the back.

He would wait to suffer, he could do nothing.

He could just dream.

Nightmares and hopes.

Only the first thing would be true.

He did not speak as they got inside as well, driving around the neighbourhood, Mystery focusing all the way to sense the demon.

Arthur closed his eyes, knowing he could sleep a few hours before the vision came…

If he managed...

* * *

He could feel Lewis there.

Waiting silently.

As him.

They did not find it. So they could only see what was going to happen now.

Arthur did not react when he heard Lewis growl. He was too depressed to fear.

Not even the demon’s voice managed to get him out of it.

_“Awww, he is sad… May I suggest a good dose of death? There are two kinds! Innocent ones or yours! I think the last would be better…”_

__

Lewis hated him so much…

_“Well, seeing you are still pretty much alive, as I predicted… I took the daytime to prepare this.”_

His eye opened, an unconscious victim on the ground. Still alive.

But by what Arthur could see, she would not be for long…

It was quick.

But still murder.

It sent shivers down his spine, another memory clawed and nailed into his mind.

The demon enjoyed their reactions, feeling Arthur unable to even speak, Lewis desiring to snap his nonexistent neck.

The woman had been wearing a watch, the demon taking it out.

The hand waved it in front of its palm, the arrows ticking.

_“There's a lot of time… I can do this for years you know. Every day of the year, I think you did well in mathematics… And I don't discriminate genders! I would have pushed Vivi had she been the one up there… Can you imagine? I bet she would have succeeded in taking revenge, she has more will than him… You would have been dead just the day after, hmmm.”_

Arthur could not take his words anymore…

Two deaths, combined with Lewis one. He could not sob, the tears falling silently as he dreamed.

The demon laughed, almost mad already…

He thought that he would last more.

Oh well.

Only a little more convincing and he would leave this flesh in no time.

_“No clue this time! But i'm far, you would be late again. Maybe you would want to go to the mansion? I think you can't even move…”_

He was right…

He did not have anymore fight in him. Lewis could feel it, feel his heart. Had it been like his locket, it would be full of rips and broken parts. His aura was leaking more than usual…

He was broken.

* * *

Third day.

Spent searching blindly.

Vivi tried to make Arthur eat something. He refused. Lewis had to possess him…

Arthur did not move from the back of the van since he woke up. He did not speak, the few times he opened his eyes, they stared at nothing, not meeting theirs.

Lewis knew he was thinking about the two deaths. And the one of this night…

Even if they roamed everywhere, and they eventually found the place where the thing had been…

It always moved.

Beginning everything again.

And the night approached, the moon rising slowly, like a clock ticking away.

Its was night once again.

Mystery howled in exasperation, for Arthur was surrendering, considering every option.

He was failing to protect what he must.

He cursed the demon, Vivi’s tears falling on his fur as she held him, for she didn't want to go to sleep either.

But humans are fragile, and sleep and rest is a need. They had not been resting well.

They eventually fell into its claws…

Arthur could hear them both, laughing and cursing, demon and ghost, both inside his mind.

He was tired of it.

And it only was the third night.

Only three.

There would be more.

And he could not take it anymore.

He didn't want to.

The demon was creeping closer to its next victim.

Arthur eyes would have widened if he were awake.

It was only a child.

Playing in a playground, just outside his house. He would have pondered what kind of parent let a child play at this hours, but he did not have time to think about that.

For the demon was crawling on top of the swings now, the child below.

No, no, no! Please!

The demon halted, hearing him beg.

_“Yes?...”_

Lewis tried to stop the next thought that crossed Arthur, he tried. But he could not, the desire of it to strong and willful.

He would die.

He would do it.

Please stop.

Don't kill…

The ghost cursed, for he could not feel a single trace of doubt.

Neither the demon.

Arthur waited an agonizing minute, the devil still near the child. He feared he would ignore his plea.

Its eye narrowed in what could be interpreted as a smile, fingers untangling from the swing.

_“You have one last day. I won't be so patient afterwards… This is the last one I will forgive.”_

Arthur thanked everything as the demon crawled away, the kid unharmed.

The vision ended, but with it he woke up, two hands gripping him tightly.

His eyes stared without emotion as Lewis glared down to him, tears falling down his glowing eyes.

He could see he was angry and hurt. Hurt by what he agreed to do. But he had to.

He had a day.

He did not want it to be long.

Not when Lewis was like this.

Not when Vivi was looking at them in confusion.

He did not want to stand this anymore.

No more…

He cried, smiling sadly with his eyes closed.

“Hey, Lewis, would you… Do me a favour?”

The ghost’s mind filled with fear, for he already knew what kind of favour would he ask for…

Arthur leaned his head against him, slumping in his hold.

“Take revenge…”

Lewis shook his head, disbelieving. Vivi gasped, the words sinking in.

Arthur only went ahead, continuing his plea.

“Please. You wanted to… It will be alright. I killed you. I can't do it myself… I fear too much.”

Lewis got out of his shock, glaring at him in anger.

“You are not my killer. You are not going to die!”

Arthur only laughed bitterly.

“Would you force me to go through this every day?... I give up. I prefer death. I- I could maybe be a ghost like you. Maybe I could still be around…”

“Please don't ask me that… Don't say that!”

“Please… Just… Anything will do. I can't stand this.”

Mystery nudged him, panicking, for he feared the outcome of his plea. Arthur did not react to his nudge, he did not look back at his protector.

Vivi watched as Lewis skin turned to bone and fire, his head bowed down, face darkened. Her eyes widened seeing his hands raise up.

Raising to grasp Arthur’s head. Holding tight.

“Lewis no!”

Magenta engulfed the van.

They went blind for a few seconds, not able to see between all the light and sparks.

When it faded, Arthur was laying limp.

She screamed, reaching for him, believing he was now dead.

Lewis breathed out, sparks still flying around both their eyes.

Vivi blinked in confusion, not understanding.

Arthur was still breathing.

He was still alive.

She turned to look at Lewis, tears falling down.

What did he do?

The ghost only closed his eyes, hands clutching his skull in despair.

“Vivi… We need to talk…”

He had erased his memories…

Lewis could not stand that he desired death.

He did not deserve it.

He hoped that this would win him some time…

She leaned close to him, hands grasping gently his skull, eyes staring back.

“What did you do?...”

“Remember how I wiped away my death from you?...

She only nodded, she remembered, she would never forget.

“Well… I kinda made him forget everything that happened since that night… us as well. I locked it deep inside his mind. I can return them, but not until that devil is gone. Maybe… Maybe if he does not know what happened… Maybe he won't want death. He will try to stay alive.”

“Because he will not have regret…”

“Exactly. He will be scared and confused when he wakes up... I'm sure the demon will try to force him again, the visions won't stop. But it will make time. Time for you and Mystery to find that thing.”

“And you?...”

“I have to stay at his side… I will hide, he won't know I will be around. I don't want him to do anything stupid…”

Mystery nuzzled Arthur, eyes going red, a silent promise.

He would find that demon.

No matter how much it crawls away…

* * *

His head hurt…

He could feel something wrapped around him…

He tried to move, he could for the most part.

His eyes opened slowly, the sun rays hitting his face from the windows.

There was a blanket on top of him…

He sat up slowly, or tried…

He almost stumbled to his left.

He blinked a few times.

He was missing an arm.

His arm was missing!

His hand reached instantly for his shoulder, beginning to panic.

He could recognise his van. He did.

But his mind was now confused.

He did not recognise this place.

What was he doing here?

He tried to steady his breath, he could see a metal arm laying at his side.

Was it his?

Why could he not remember?

Why he felt like he had forgotten something? Something important. Everything.

He…

He was with someone..

Friends…

He was with friends.

He could not remember them.

Why?!

He clutched his head, trying to remember.

He could not remember their names or faces!

Why was he alone now?

Why he did not have his arm anymore?

He has forgotten something important… He did not understand.

He looked around himself, the van was a mess. It had a lot of holes and broken things.

This could have not happened in a day…

He felt like he had slept for a whole year or more.

Something shined in the corner of his eye.

A clock. It was laying there behind him, the sun reflecting on its metal.

He reached for it.

It was ticking noisily, as if it were broken. Or it had a mind of its own…

Something in the back of his mind went off, but he did not know what, his mind was still in total blankness.

This clock was important, somehow.

He just sighed, placing it inside his pocket.

He did not know what to do.

Going home maybe…

Lance maybe would have answers.

He got up slowly, still shocked that he was disabled. He examined the arm. It was perfect for him.

What the hell happened yesterday?...

His headache was bad, but he did not think he was drunk.

He placed it slowly, wincing when it connected.

Fuck did it hurt.

But it moved.

It was almost a perfect replacement, the only bad thing was that he could not feel with it.

He jumped over the seats, getting onto the drivers one.

He looked trough the window, he really did not know where he was now, this city… He was never here.

He started the van, deciding to look for a highway.

Maybe he could make his way back…

* * *

He was so far.

Why had he ended up so far from his home?

He had been driving for hours, finally knowing in which direction to go.

And when he found out his confusion only increased.

It was like he had been traveling for a long time.

What had he been doing?

He pulled over, tiredness taking over.

He could not go like this.

He needed sleep.

He got into the back, throwing all the blankets over himself. He felt like something was missing, something he had before in here.

Something warm and comforting.

He still did not know what.

He fell slowly asleep, his eyes closing.

The clock shined in the dark, a figure slowly appearing at his side.

Arthur moved in his sleep, the van now warmer.

The ghost glanced sadly at him, smiling at his peaceful expression.

It would not last long…

He grasped his hand carefully, not wanting to wake him up.

He had to see what the demon did now.

He had to make sure he did not feel guilt.

He had to keep him alive…

Two deadbeats waited outside the van, awaiting their master’s orders.

Far away, a girl walked with a wolf with six tails, hand placed on his back.

Two red eyes glanced at the other two deadbeats accompanying them in the dark.

Lewis would see where the demon was…

And they would now. The deadbeats’s eyes were shining, all their energy focused on connecting with each others.

They would find it.

They would not let it harm him…

* * *

He tensed up in his sleep.

He felt like he was not alone, something hiding, deep inside in his mind.

The feeling only increased as the hours passed, another presence showing itself.

But this one was not hiding, it invaded all his thoughts.

He did not like it.

But he would only tremble like a leaf, for the presence began to speak.

_“What they have done to you puppet?...”_

Again, the voice triggered something in the deeper reigns of his mind and memories, and it was not something good, something told him this thing was dangerous.

And he was right.

The demon growled, sensing that his memories had been messed with.

Arthur wanted to scream, for there was a corpse, he could see a corpse, it was like he could only see with one eye.

The demon felt his fear.

But there was no guilt.

No regret.

He did not know why this person was dead anymore.

Now he could not make him and pressure him to die…

He would have to change plans…

He knew they were searching for him, and he knew Lewis was still keeping watch, as always.

Maybe he could make Arthur die, but for other reasons…

He could tell him half the truth he wanted now.

Lewis had wanted him death.

He killed Lewis.

He only had to send him into the right direction of thought…

_“You wonder why you can remember anything… Do you?”_

He wanted to understand, and even if this voice send sirens and alarms to his survival instinct, he was still curious, so he listened…

_“There is a ghost looking for you. He wants you dead, he ripped your arm off. Why? You killed him. See this corpse? He is looking for you, and anyone in his way will die for you…”_

Ghost?

He… He remembered something, a magenta light...

Why would he kill anybody?

_“He was your friend. He tried to push you off a cliff, you defended yourself. He wants revenge. He will try to lie to you, don't listen. Run. Find a cave towards the west… It has the answers you want.”_

The vision ended, finally allowing him to wake up.

He did, jolting up in fear and shock.

He…

He killed a friend?

This could not be right…

But, what other explanation there was for the loss of his arm?

He had to find that cave…

He needed to know.

He could remember three persons, their faces still blurred…

They were everything for him.

They were gone now.

While he started the van again, a ghost watched in worry outside.

Two deadbeats chirped in sadness, feeling his pain.

He could not let Arthur get there…

A girl mounted a beast, at top speed, strong paws scratching the ground below, six tails moving with the wind.

They were near the demon, they knew its last location now. The two deadbeats tried to keep up with them, but they were fast.

Their emotions made them stronger, nothing would stop them, they would not let that thing get away.

Not when Arthur was in danger.

* * *

He had been driving for hours, he was near. He could see the green cave in the distance, still far.

He blinked in confusion, a tear falling down his cheek.

Why was he crying?...

He frowned, there was a sudden screeching noise. He looked at the engine, for there were magenta sparks flying in it.

No…

The van stopped.

No!

It could not!

He was so close!

He needed answers!

The van refused to start again, only screeching every time he tried for it to move.

“Fuck!”

He got out angrily, slamming the door closed.

If he had to walk all the way... He would!

That voice could help him, he had to know!

There were people dying…

And he himself was in danger.

He began to run towards the cave, not noticing a shadow following, sad eyes staring at him from behind.

* * *

Mystery could finally sense the demon. It was trying to flee.

He would not get away!

Its seemed to be hiding in an abandoned building.

It had stopped fleeing.

The demon knew it was pointless.

They stopped in front of it’s doors, Vivi’s hands shining, ready to take it on.

But Mystery was the only one who could end it.

For this demon was powerful.

They got into the darkness, an eye staring hatefully at them, crawling in between the metal pipes, rubble everywhere.

* * *

Lewis could see him in front of the opening, reluctant to get in. He probably had a trace of recognition from this place, making him doubt.

He could not let him get in.

He knew that he would fear him, but he did not have any other option but to show himself.

He tried to speak calmly, staying at a distance, not wanting to appear as a menace.

But his voice echoed, and his friend had forgotten all the time they had spent together…

“Arthur…”

He turned around, his face twisting into that frightful expression he knew so well.

It hurt…

His heart turned blue.

He was taking slow steps away from him, hands raised. He did not recognize him.

“Please don't run…”

He ran indeed.

Lewis cursed, seeing him get deeper into the cavern.

He chased him, only making him panic more, his breathing unsteady, tears falling down.

“Arthur stop! I won't harm you!”

Don't believe, he is lying, keep running!

Lewis could only watch in despair as they reached the bifurcation of that night.

Please don't go to the left tunnel, please!

Arthur seemed to hesitate, but then he dashed for it.

No, no, no!

He did not want this, he had not meant this to happen! He only had wanted to protect him!

They found themselves in the cliff, Arthur now cornered.

He cried out in alarm, realising he was trapped.

He turned slowly around, and sure enough the ghost was there, its fire illuminating the darkness.

A voice spoke, full of malice.

**“Lewis wants you dead, jump down, I will save you…”**

Arthur contemplated the bottom, tall spikes raising. He remembered something, he remembered Lewis.

The Lewis that had wanted revenge, the Lewis who had hurt him, the raging ghost that had chased him.

His friend…

The one that now wanted him dead.

He took a few steps back, nearing the edge. The fog around him seemed to shine, reaching for him, as if it had a body.

**“Jump, before he reaches you…”**

He did not want to jump…

The ghost spoke, voice full of mourning.

“Arthur, don't jump please! I can show you the truth! It was me who made you forget! The voice is lying! I will never harm you! Never again!”

He just clutched his head, not knowing what to believe. He screamed, memories trapped inside his own head, twisting and screaming to be free.

But they could not, every step the ghost took only made Arthur take one back…

* * *

Vivi saw a shadow move, sending a wave of her spell to the noise.

It had been only a metal pipe falling.

She did not see the hand crawling behind her.

She was suddenly smashed to the ground, getting dragged away from Mystery.

He growled, jumping towards them.

The demon growled back, trying to kill her, trying to choke her.

Mystery roared in anger, for she was what he cared for the most in the world.

He would not lose her!

He leaped, claws outstretched. He managed to free her, both of them now rolling on the ground.

The fingers clawed at him, blood pouring out of his wound.

He bit on the arm, the demon screaming in pain.

Mystery was emanating a red energy from his mouth and six tails. It was tangling around the arm, reaching for his own essence. Mystery could feel the very roots of it’s existence, his eyes narrowing, for he could feel a familiar soul.

Markus…

You…

You!

Mystery bit harder, inflicting agony on him.

No, this was not Markus anymore.

Demons were born from emotions, and composed of many evil souls, all coming together, forming a single mind.

Markus was but a trace in this devil.

Only a gone memory.

Even then, it made him furious.

He had made them suffer for so long…

He was what had killed Lewis.

He was what had made them tear themselves apart.

He was the reason for his existence now…

The demon was fading away, unable to fight back, unable to face the raging spirit.

**“You can't end me completely… You know it. All those emotions will be back, along the centuries… I will exist again.”**

Mystery had ended him once…

He would end him every time it was necessary!

“I will be there to banish you, I will not let you harm them…”

With that, he sank his fangs deeper, the demon giving a last tired growl, the arm’s flesh melting in a dense fog, eye closing, only a bone left behind.

Only a human remain.

No more evil energy flowing in it.

It was over.

He spitted it out, disgusted by it.

The spirit then turned to Vivi, worried.

She was not moving.

Her hand was leaning to a side.

Mystery tried to block away his memories, too painful to think of. He lowered his muzzle to her cheek, nudging her a little.

“Vivian…”

No, Vivi. This was Vivi.

To his relief and happiness, she blinked slowly, smiling at him.

She reached to ruffle weakly his fur, still bleeding.

“Good dog…”

He embraced her between his tails, not letting go.

* * *

The cave rumbled suddenly, the fog twisting everywhere. Arthur felt himself stumble, as if the fog was pulling on him backwards.

His hand reached forward, fear overpowering him.

Lewis dashed for the edge, seeing his eyes widen, his face full of fear, he was falling.

He would not let the demon end them both…

As the fog disappeared, Arthur fell. Fire raised above in the cliff, but he didn't care. For he was nearing the spikes.

The voice had lied, there was no escape with the fall. Only death.

He flinched, the tallest spike now inches away.

But he did not reach it.

He opened his eyes.

He was floating mid air, his chest almost touching the deadly point. He looked up in confusion.

Lewis was holding him, his face filled with fear and worry.

Arthur could feel the heat of the fire, near to him, all around.

It did not burn.

He still was confused, he did not understand…

He went limp, letting the ghost do as he pleased, to hold him or drop him.

He remembered Lewis death…

The ghost floated slowly, lowering both of them to the ground between the spikes.

As soon as they reached it, Arthur tried to back away. Lewis did not let him.

“Arthur…”

He spoke, voice trembling, tears falling down.

“I- I can't remember anything… But… I killed you. Didn't I? You were important, and I just pushed you! Why are you helping me?...”

Lewis would have returned his memories already, for the demon was gone. They were free.

But Arthur was still reluctant to be around him, he did not want to enter his mind and alter it without him agreeing to. He did once, and that had been a mistake he regretted.

So he would have to try to make him understand…

“I wanted to protect you… That voice was sinking you into madness. I did not expect you to come here…”

“Please, what… Who are you…”

Arthur was leaning against a spike, his head clutched tightly between his hands. Lewis approached slowly, hands raising, grabbing his.

He could see the fear in his eyes.

Arthur looked to the ghost, gasping when bone turned to skin.

There was no malice in his glowing eyes, no hate, no desire of revenge.

Lewis could see him doubt, could feel him try to focus his mind, trying to remember.

He would not remember, not while he had his memories locked away deep in his mind.

“I won't hurt you. Please let me help you…”

Arthur nodded tiredly, he wanted to remember everything. He had lost them, he wanted to understand…

Lewis eyes shined in the darkness, Arthur flinching for a moment, but then tensing up, his mind seized.

Memories flowed back to him, painful, heartbreaking… But… Happiness in between the sadness.

Vivi…

Mystery.

Lewis….

It was like living it all once again.

That night, and every single one after that. Until the ghost had refused to kill him.

He had tried to save him.

And he did…

The magenta sparks faded, leaving him gasping against the spike.

Lewis took a few steps back, letting him process everything.

Arthur laughed madly, his head hurting, dizzy from everything.

“Lewis… How could you make me forget?”

“You know very well why.”

He did. But it still hurt.

Arthur walked forward, Lewis having to hold him so he would not fall.

He could see the dread in his eyes.

So Lewis answered the question he had, giving him the sentence he had hoped to hear for a long time.

“The demon is gone, there won't be more nightmares…”

Arthur teared up, shoulders shaking. He embraced the ghost in a tight hold, sobbing on his frame.

He was free.

He would not be a marionette anymore…

They were all free…

* * *

Four figures looked up to the sky in the midnight.

It was filled with stars, the moon high.

The mansion beated as a heart as they held each other on the rooftop.

They could always come here, all the trees surrounding it hiding their presence.

Arthur laid on his back, over thinking all that had happened.

He spoke quietly, hard to hear.

“Thank you…”

The other two just smiled, hugging him, no words needed. They would always be there to save him. Even if he did not want to.

The world might try to do him in.

But everything would be alright if he was with friends.

A wolf watched with a smile as the three humans did not let go, words whispered in the silence.

They could be together.

He had protected them.

This time...

He would make sure they were safe.

Always.

For they were everything for him.

They won't disappear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeell, now i shall return to doing prompts! I have to check wich one goes now, i have many...
> 
> Disclaimer!:
> 
> 1- Im always open for prompts. ALWAYS. I may raise up from my grave if a promt arrives in the year 2100.   
> 2- My tumblr and ask box is always open to chat, discuss headcanons, or say you are a dinosaur from outer space. No matter how crazy you wanna talk i listen.   
> 3- Love you all T_T  
> 4-Did i say point 3 already?  
> 5-i may post a list of songs that remind me of mystery skulls, i have many. But only if my music taste does not make you guys linch me and you ak for it XD


	53. Static

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you Damara!  
> Dont know if you meant one creepypasta or more, and I only know this one...  
> Im sorry if its not what you wanted....  
> Sorry!

The music made the van almost beat, loud and strong. Mystery rolled his eyes, placing his paws on his ears.

Arthur had taken control of the radio, as he loved to do. And the fact that he was not driving now, only made Mystery whine in annoyance, knowing that it would not stop.

To make matters worse, the other two were enjoying the music as well, Arthur leaning over the seats grinning like an idiot, dancing in place, Vivi singing the lyrics at the top of her voice, hands moving like she was in a musical, and Lewis skull bouncing up and down as he drove, little flames flying around.

Dorks…

They weren't even even heading for somewhere, this travel being like a little roadtrip. It was going to be sooo fun for Mystery...

It didn't help any when let it go from frozen began playing…

Lewis cursed mentally, he was tired of this song, so tired…

And Vivi had smiled, that smile, the one he always dreaded.

There would not be any escape, he had to keep driving. Before he could contemplate the possibility of pulling over, his skull had been picked up, away from his body.

His eyes narrowed, still looking at the road from Vivi’s hold, to not suffer an accident.

And then she sang...

“Let it float! Let it float!”

“Vivi! Let me go!”

That only made Arthur fall backwards in laughter, his voice joining the parody between snorts.

 

“Let the ghost rage on!”

**“Precisely…”**

Lewis hair was now like a campfire, surrounding everything. It reached for the other two, but instead of burning it gave a tickling sensation. They yelped in surprise, stopping the lyrics and their mocking. Vivi was quick to release Lewis skull, returning it on top of its body in panic, that calmed him down somewhat, but not enough to have mercy.

Vivi and Arthur were now hugging themselves, the fire surrounding them, Vivi leaning on the door trying to back away, Arthur in the back rolling around trying to evade the flames, Mystery barking at him when they collided.

Lewis gave a dark chuckle, not stopping until they could not breathe from too much laughter.

The dawn contrasted with the magenta lights tangling inside the van, three figures smiling.

They really were just driving around, enjoining their company, not heading anywhere.

Could be considered a small vacation…

Lewis pulled over, the woods around them tall and dark.

He turned around to face them, smiling.

“Who wants to go camping?”

Vivi nodded happily, already thinking about making a nice fire, and the music that would wake up all the owls around them.

Arthur raised an eyebrow thinking for a moment.

Woods and him had not gone well in the past… But with them it did not matter, how many woods can be dangerous?

He nodded as well, never caring where they were meanwhile he was with them, he would be alright.

So they jumped down of the van, taking their backpacks, sleeping bags and radio in them. They laughed as they got deeper into the forest, joking around, Vivi speaking up to make Lewis puff his fire, not stopping giving him small playful nudges.

Mystery followed, his ears still hurt from the loud music.

So he did not think anything of the shadow leaning near a tree in the distance.

* * *

Vivi placed all the logs and wood correctly, ready to be lighted by Lewis.

It would make a nice a warm fire, and they could relax around it for the night.

They had walked fairly a long distance from the van. Even if the woods were dense and dark, they were eerily pretty, the sky and moon giving a bluish shade to the landscape.

She contemplated the sight, smiling in a happy trance. She blinked a few times, squinting her eyes.

There was something far in the distance, a weird shadow, what-

Her thoughts were cut off, Lewis hugging her from behind.

She smiled more, leaning backwards, head raising to look at him. There was a moment of silence, but then Vivi asked the super mega important question she needed to be answered.

“What's for dinner?”

Lewis blinked a few times, but then he sighed tiredly, smiling knowingly.

“Anything you want, I can make various things. Come on.”

They sat around the now lighted fire, Arthur was fumbling with the radio, frowning in confusion.

It didn't work.

“Guys have you stolen the batteries again?”

She crossed her arms, looking away with a pout.

“No not this time, and it was for science!”

“You made them explode to test a spell…”

“Top priority!”

Arthur opened the radio, his confusion only increasing. The batteries were in place. It should work.

“Aww come on… It had to stop working now, when I wanted to hear music more! Stupid thing! When I return to the mansion i'm turning it into scrap pieces for my crafts!”

It suddenly began working, a loud screeching sound coming out of the speakers, like static. Arthur jolted with a little scream, the radio flying into the air, meanwhile he was now laying on the ground, easily scared.

The thing fell onto the ground, the hit making it stop working once again. His leg gave an angry kick, pushing it away.

“Not even scrap pieces… I  will melt you and turn you into a metal ball! And then I will let the deadbeats chase it!”

Lewis sighed, no music…

He noticed the sad glance of Arthur, now resting his arms on his knees, staring at the fire with a frown.

That won't do…

Lewis clenched his fist, the campfire suddenly turning magenta, no longer natural. Before the other two could question him, it began to puff, cracks and sparks making a beat, not as good as music but making a rhythmic sound.

Vivi grinned, hearing Lewis hum a tune. She swayed side to side as she sat, Lewis echoey voice filling the area.

Arthur stared at him for a moment, poker faced, but the he beamed, eyes closing, head moving with the rhythm.

A tall figure watched as they sang, unaware of its presence, fun making them ignore the danger...

* * *

Lewis pulled them closer, preventing Arthur from going away, his sleepy movements making the sleeping bag roll on the ground. It didn't help that Mystery was inside Vivi’s one, both of them moving asleep as well. A paw hit Vivi’s cheek, making her move her arm in reflex. Lewis skull bounced in place, the hit unharmful but unexpected.

He just sighed, continuing to make watch.

He smiled sadly, watching her peaceful face. The moon reflected on her skin, he could spend all the night like this…

But he would not.

Her face suddenly frowned, as if she had a bad dream.

Lewis had never entered her mind since he died that night, making him doubt as if to stop it.

She began to mutter something in her sleep, thrashing around in her bag. Then he heard Arthur groan, face frowning as well, as if in pain.

What the hell?

He could not think much, for he sensed something, his skull looking up.

A tall shadow in the distance. He would have thought it was a tree at first. But no, it had too many similarities with a figure.

Its arms were too long, it was too tall. Lewis was up in a second, knowing this thing was what afflicted them.

He began to float towards it, ready to fight. To his dismay, it hid behind the tree at its side, and when he reached it, it was gone. He blinked in confusion, until he heard Mystery bark and growl.

He turned to look behind.

The thing was near them now, too near. He could hear them in pain… The moonlight finally reached the shadow as it stood doing nothing. It was not human. Its arms and legs were long, it could very well be two meters tall, dressing a black suit, hands big with sharp fingers, white skin as snow.

It did not have a face….

Only whiteness looking down at his two friends, now clutching their heads subconsciously.

Mystery leaped to the figure, growling, only to be pushed aside with a long swipe of it’s hand.

Lewis flew in alarm towards them, screaming to wake them up.

“Wake up!”

They did, sitting up, bending over in pain, feeling a strong headache. Arthur blinked a few times, hand reaching for his face. He stared at his hand, blood now on it. He was bleeding from his nose.

Vivi stood, turning around.

She saw the figure, making her take a few steps back, her head hurt more as she looked at it.

Lewis was now standing at their side once again, pulling Arthur to his feet.

Mystery had transformed, keeping the creature away, roaring, commanding.

“Don't look at it! Run! Lewis take them away!”

Arthur, being Arthur, looked at it, curiosity taking over. A strong dizziness flowed into his head, coupled with a pang of pain, his vision blackening. He felt like his head was filled with static, not able to think clearly. His legs wobbled, his fall only stopped by Lewis hold. The ghost feared for them, so he pulled at Vivi for her to follow, Arthur laying on his shoulder, out of it.

Mystery was in pain himself, but he would not run while this thing tried to reach his two living friends.

It wanted to kill.

And it would if it reached them. He would not die, his wisdom, power and spirit too strong.

So he pushed forward with his strong legs, claws outstretched, ready to plunge into the being. The creature only leaned to a side, long legs moving as if it danced elegantly, it’s arms moving like snakes, sharp fingers reaching for the wolf.

Mystery was blinded for a second, static filling his vision. He reacted too late, a strong swipe sending him rolling to the ground, as if the thing had transported itself behind him. But he was not done for, standing again.

He had to distract it…

Lewis flew, never letting go of Vivi’s hand or Arthur in his hold. He could see a small building in the distance. They reached it, dark corridors leading to empty rooms inside. Only a chair in one of them.

He laid Arthur on it, needing to know he was ok, for he had seen blood. Vivi seemed to get out of her headache, the beast now far.

“W-hat was that thing?...”

Lewis did not answer, for he did not know himself. He kneeled in front of Arthur, he had his eyes open, but they were empty, not seeing anything, not reacting. Lewis worried, hand shaking gently his shoulder. No response at first, but after a few seconds, Arthur blinked, hand raising to his head. He groaned in pain, not understanding what had happened exactly, not seeing the room he was in now.

“Ughh, guys, had our drinks any alcohol?...”

He saw the worried glances of Lewis and Vivi, making him think better, finally seeing they were not in the camp. He frowned, lowering his hand slowly.

Blood.

He began to fear, now remembering the tall figure.

“Oh god…”

Never trust a forest again…

Vivi examined the small building, white walls surrounding them, small corridors connecting the two rooms.

She ventured into the second one as Lewis cleaned the blood of Arthur’s face. Her eyes narrowed at the floor.

There was dried blood, there for a long time. Only one thing decorated the walls. A paper.

She took it, a drawing on it. The creature, represented with distorted lines, as if the person who had done it had little time to spare. That thing was really dangerous. She did not know what it was exactly, she didn't think it was a ghost, no glow or bones. Neither a demon… What was it?...

“Always watching, no eyes…”

There was a flashlight forgotten on the far corner. Theirs were back in the camp, and they would need light. For the forest was dark as the sky, no stars to light the way. They needed to get the fuck out of here.

Lewis gave a nod, Arthur was fine for the most part. He helped him stand, still a little shaken.

“Thanks man…”

“No problem, come on, we have to find Mystery.”

The three of them leaned their heads out of the building, eyeing the distance and trees in fear. Arthur took the flashlight from her hand, turning it on. The light illuminated the darkness, no trace of the being. For now.

“We really had to leave the van away…”

They began to walk, trying to remember in which direction they left it. For the first time, Vivi did not know if they should deal with this thing. Mystery could deal with most lower demons, but this was not a demon. It was worse, a beast, a monster. Pretty much physical.

They walked with their backs against each other, a protective circle, managing to see all that surrounded them.

Arthur was moving the flashlight wildly, scared as always. He saw a shadow move, tall. He screamed, the others screaming as well, the three now hugging each other in a fit of panic.

Vivi stopped, the boys still screaming hugging each other, even if Lewis was a ghost, he could be scared. She stared at them, poker faced. It was only a tree moving with the wind. She smacked them lightly, grabbing the flashlight out of Arthur’s grip, Lewis looking down in embarrassment.

“Give me that…”

Arthur just pouted, holding Lewis tightly.

They walked, whispering slightly, hoping to find Mystery.

He was nowhere to be seen, and it worried them, for he uses to come back every time he fights.

They saw a truck in the distance, abandoned, doors open. No trace of the driver. It seemed to have been here for a long time, rust beginning to form on it.

Another note, full of hurried scratches, wild lines everywhere.

It seemed to show the last emotion of the one who made it. Fear, for the paper was full of words.

No, repeated over and over again.

They exchanged worried glances, subconsciously moving closer. Lewis floated over the truck, trying to see in the distance.

His back was turned to where exactly he should be looking. The creature had never topped following in reality.

And it was coming closer.

Closer to Vivi, always the one less fearful, always the one daring to move away and farer from the others.

Before she could react, she was face to face with it, looking up to its blank face. Before she fainted, she saw long and tangly black tentacles reaching for her, and she heard Arthur scream in alarm. Then it all went black.

Lewis reacted instantly, seeing her fall to the ground, convulsing, the thing lowering itself over her, Arthur averting his gaze this time, but still hurting, having to lean on the truck to not faint.

The ghost slammed itself onto the beast, fire raising. Even if he was dead, he could feel the static noise inside his skull, slightly disorienting him.

But he managed to make the thing recoil, in just a second disappearing in front of him, now a few meters ahead.

Arthur’s pain faded a little, allowing him to move. He saw Lewis barrel towards the thing, growling in anger.

Vivi was on the ground, unconscious.

He stumbled towards her, cursing, for she was shaking slightly. He had to take her away from this thing, now. He gave a last worried glance to Lewis before he reached for her, leaning her over his shoulder, dragging her away.

The ghost thanked him silently, still focused on the thing, that seemed to bow it's head in anger, not wanting to lose it’s prey.

Lewis threw a punch, fierce, wanting to win time. But it did not collide, the thing giving a wave of static, reappearing, the move dodged, long tentacles tangling on the ghost’s arm.

Lewis would have a hard time keeping this thing at bay.

* * *

Mystery got up, his side hurt…

He had ended up fainting, unable to stand the pain, so much static in his head, coupled with the hits he received.

He let out a tired growl, looking around, six tails falling limp from exhaustion. He was alone, the creature had no interest in him…

Vivi.

He ran, hoping that nothing had happened.

* * *

Arthur could see the van. Just right there!

He smiled tiredly, still holding her, taking slow steps.

“Hang on Viv, I got this…”

Or maybe not.

He heard a noise behind him, something landing at their side with a growl.

He reacted with a scream, thinking about the creature, shielding her as much as he could with his eyes closed. He stayed like that until he heard the voice speak up.

“Arthur calm down…”

He looked slowly up, his eyes opening fully.

Mystery.

He let out a sigh of relief, the spirit now helping him carry Vivi towards the van.

They had to get Lewis…

* * *

He could not win…

He breathed out, standing weakly, glaring at it.

The thing only leaned it’s head to a side, as if laughing at him. Lewis roared in anger, not taking his mocking well. But he just was pushed, shoved backwards, the thing suddenly right to his face. Tentacles tangled around his suit, unable to move, headache making him hard to think.

He did not know how could this thing harm him… He was dead, he should not feel this pain. He should not feel. It was as if this beast could reach his mind, all the painful thoughts in his life and afterlife flowing out, not really remembering them, but feeling them. It hurt.

He slumped over, his fire fading, darkness returning, his light no longer illuminating the woods.

He thought he would faint, something strange for him, he had not felt unconsciousness since he died…

He had fighted for a long while, but he could not continue. He was tired.

At least he had made time…

They should have reached the van already…

They will be far now.

They will be safe.

He will be fine.

He-

Everything happened quickly.

A light appeared near them, intensifying from in between the trees, getting closer fast. Before he could look, the monster was slammed by something, hard, sending it flying away from him.

The van.

It braked some meters ahead, the force of the hit had left a nice mark on it's front. Arthur was driving, now clutching his head with one hand, the creature near.

Lewis took the chance, floating towards them.

Once Arthur made sure Lewis was inside, he began to drive away at top speed, the creature now standing in the darkness, glancing without eyes as they fled.

It did not follow...

Lewis laid himself in the back, at Vivi’s side, still unconscious. He reached for her hand, tangling their fingers together.

He raised his eyes to look at Arthur, who did not look  back, focusing with a serious face on driving, dodging trees and uneven terrain, hands gripping tightly the steering wheel.

But he still spoke, voice serious.

“Dude, you are as important as her you know… Don't let yourself stay behind for us.”

Lewis just smiled, trusting him to take them away from this forest.

He had no energy left. So he began to rest, sure that he would be safe when he woke up.

Arthur finally reached a clearing, the road they had picked to get there coming to view.

The forest was now left behind…

So he pulled over, trusting that that thing did not leave it's territory.

He jumped over the seats, Mystery leaving him some space so he could lay at their side.

Arthur ruffled his fur, closing his eyes.

They had lost their things in the camp, the van now had a ugly hit…

And he would not take revenge on the radio, left behind.

Fuck forests…

But he still had them.

And that was the important thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooook
> 
> coming next this requests in order:
> 
> Poison chapter - monster Arty - tokyo ghoul (in my tumblr because i have no idea...) - idea of mine - crossover with my first fandom (dont think many people know...)- and if i keep on losing followers on tumblr maybe the last cronological chapter i have in mind since i began... cause im sad and tomorrow i begin working again...


	54. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you Yoki!  
> You told me to chose one of them...  
> Weeeeeell...  
> Just... Please guys dont hate for the things i do.

Lewis was a little crept out.

He had seen Vivi play silent hill and resident evil a lot of times, and he always jumped in surprise and fear with the things happening in them.

Well, this was worse. Because this was reality…

He remembered the levels and locations similar to a research facility, filled with zombies or monsters. Here, there were no monsters, but the corridors were still creepy, white, everything falling to pieces because of time, tools and instruments laid all around…

Some rooms had some water tanks, and they were empty, but… He knew they were not in the past.

Whatever had the scientists been doing here, he was glad this place had been shut down.

That didn't mean it was empty.

They were here for a reason…

This place was underground, secret, hidden below a simple government building. It had been left, the own researchers fearing what they were doing in here.

Until it had been taken over, by something.

So, they were going to get paid a nice sum of money to solve it.

Because this place was haunted, and the authorities had no idea how to stop this thing.

Vivi led the way, laughing all the way, as she hoped that this place had zombies or nightmarish creatures….

 

“Viv stop laughing, would you? It only adds to the creepiness…”

 

“You guys don't know how to appreciate a good scary situation!”

 

“Well…”

 

Arthur eyed all the needles and belts, he could see a saw, and that on that counter could not be ketchup.

 

“They haven't told us what they were doing in here exactly…”

 

Lewis nodded, staying close to them, no signs of ghosts or demons yet, the wait and search adding to the tension, as they got deeper into the facility.

This place was huge…

They reached a metallic corridor, dark and long.

The floors seemed to be made by metal pieces…

Luck was not something that accompanied Arthur usually.

There was a trap, a trap door on the floor, a pressure plate.

Vivi was the first to walk forward, the pressure plate avoided with her long steps. Lewis was next, his floating making the trap pointless. Mystery was walking behind Arthur, the gang always making a protective circle or line around him. That would not prevent disaster this time….

He watched as Arthur’s right foot stepped on the metal, a loud click echoing in the corridor.

They all froze, the other three turning around to look at Arthur’s feet.

The floor opened.

As if in slow motion, gravity took a second to process he should fall, his eyes looking up to them, a confused expression.

Then gravity took over.

The trap closed, Arthur now out of sight, Lewis reaching for him too late…

He fell, he could hear lewis give a worried call, muffled by the trap. He was sliding down a seemingly endless slide, metallic and uneven. He screamed as he rolled or tried to stop the downfall, the slippery walls and surface making it impossible, the tunnel too bent downwards.

He screamed for a long minute, remembering that one trap in Lewis mansion. This was more claustrophobic, he could not stand, only space enough for him to fall…

It finally reached an opening, Arthur huffing in pain, landing in a sitting position.

On a chair.

A medical chair.

Like a dentist one.

Before he could stand, from it appeared chains, even belts, tying him up, everywhere. Wrists, neck, waist and legs. He was now pressured against it, unable to move. They had moved quickly, like if they were controlled.

He tried to get used to the darkness, the room hard to discern. His quick breathing and panic did not help.

And they only increased when a figure approached, tall, holding something in it's hands.

Arthur struggled against the bindings, seeing the ghost.

He hated doctors, hated them, and this ghost seemed to be one, dressed in white, lower part of it’s skull covered by a medical mask, black eyes staring at him.

Arthur was overrun by fear, he had always hated all related to the treatment of his arm. He hated needles, and this ghost…

Its hands were needles, sharp and long, forming dangerous and functional claws.

The ghost leaned side to side, examining the panicking blonde.

It chuckled, standing at his full height, voice deep, and it echoed, as every spectre.

 

“Test subject number 233, young, full of energy, perfect for procedure number 57, a little damaged on the left side, clear signs of psychological trauma.”

 

Arthur eyed the needles in a trance, not really wanting to know what was procedure number 57. The ghost had a list on it’s hand, now looking at it with the best thoughtful expression you could make when you only have a skull.

 

“But will do. Its has been a while since I have had a guinea pig…”

 

The ghost reached with a claw, grasping Arthur’s face, sharp points dangerously close to scratch him. Arthur closed his eyes shut, the needles to close to his view, the hand cold as ice.

 

“Keep those fucking needles away from me!”

 

The hand went away, the mad scientist giving him a questioning look.

 

“Hmmm, I don't have any other way to test my creation but with a needle, I need to test it… I will have to sedate you…”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened, he could see the ghost reaching for something in the darkness. He was familiar with it.

Anestesia.

He screamed, struggling. But the ghost ignored it all, placing the mask on his face, Arthur trying to hold his breath.

He could not for long, finally inhaling the substance.

His vision twisted and blackened, mind foggy.

The ghost watched as he passed out, head leaning to a side, body gone limp on the chair.

It grabbed one of his own needle fingers, grasping a long tube in the room. It was connected to the weapon they had been developing in here.

Before the facility had been shut off.

He had been left alone, no more subjects, the government fearing the substance, deadly…

He had to test it on himself.

It worked, it was not perfect, but it worked. He died.

He needed to finish his masterpiece…

He connected the tube to the needle, the transparent liquid flowing through it.

It had took a day to kill him.

He wondered how much this one would last. It didn't matter. He only needed to know how much. And then make the substance more deadly. More efficient, more close to what they had wanted in the very beginning.

A subtly weapon, clear as water, capable of killing in seconds. Perfect to end any war quickly, the definitive poison.

So, he reached for Arthur’s right arm, the needle brushing his skin.

He laughed madly as it flowed inside his veins, the countdown beginning. Once it was done, the needle was pulled out, the ghost yanking away the tube. Arthur was in pain, evident even in his sleep.

He disappeared into the darkness, disappearing towards the deeper parts of the facility, the control room, full of cameras.

His minions should be taking care of the other three intruders…

He wanted that girl alive.

It was hard to have subjects this days…

 

* * *

 

Lewis had tried to reach and follow Arthur. He had wanted to.

But just as the trap door had closed, ghosts appeared from everywhere.

They were similar to his deadbeats, following the orders of a powerful ghost. They were white, most of them wearing over them medical robes, hanging loosely, another one broken glasses over its glowing red eyes, some carried tools and needles in between their hands. They were all laughing madly, flowing wildly around them, claws outstretched, fangs and jaws opening and closing in their laugh.

They were trying to drag Vivi away.

And that's when Lewis forgets completely the creepy factor.

He roared, some spirits screeching in surprise, the aura of Lewis stronger than the one of their master. Lewis fire raised, beginning to chase the two spectres carrying Vivi along the corridor, Vivi punching them and kicking. Mystery had transformed, dealing with the ones trying to slow Lewis down.

The corridors were engulfed in chaos, fire, scared and angered chirps and screeches and medical equipment flying all around.

Lewis finally reached Vivi, cornering the two spirits against a wall. They passed through it, scared of the ghost.

Lewis shielded Vivi, the other mad minions still floating around them, snarling in anger, wanting to catch her, but not wanting to come close to the ghost, his arms raised over her, ready to burn any idiot who tried first.

To their surprise, a loud alarm sounded from a speaker in the corridor, all the ghosts looking up in trance. They began to float slowly away, obeying their master. Lewis watched deadpanned as they were left alone in the room.

 

“What?...”

 

The speaker blasted again, this time with a voice, deep and monotone.

 

“Dogs are not allowed in the facility, non registered ghosts are not allowed in the facility. Subject number 234 should join subject 233 in the procedure 57 room…”

 

Lewis growled, knowing who were those subjects…

 

**“You! Where is he?!”**

 

“Test subject number 233 is going through procedure number 57 at the moment. Number 234 shall begin as well.”

 

Lewis did not like how that procedure sounded. Whatever it was it was not good. He needed to find him, now.

A minion was floating on the corridor, growling slightly at Mystery, both snarling at each other. The spirit growled at Vivi, claw outstretched towards a corridor, pointing towards a direction. She frowned, following, worried sick for him.

The three were guided along corridors, a lot of specters flowing around them, laughing. The descended down long stairs, the facility seeming unending…

Until they reached a hall, a big door with a 57 marked on top of it, metal rusted everywhere. Lewis did not waste time, slamming the doors open.

Arthur was there indeed.

He was awake, tied down tightly on a chair, trembling. He was letting out small whimpers of pain, not looking up to look at Lewis.

Arthur did not hear the hurried steps towards him, nor the worried call. He could only swallow his pain, strong, something flowing inside of him, twisting him inside out.

Lewis was going to untie him, ready to melt the chains and belts, until he heard Vivi let out a yelp.

The room had been filled with tubes, syringes at their ends, now moving as if they had their own mind.

Vivi dodged one, the needle flying close to her neck. The tubes had a liquid inside.

And the needles were trying to stab her.

Lewis left Arthur for a moment, knowing that whatever afflicted him, it was in those needles as well.

Mystery was biting one tangly tube tightly, preventing it of moving towards her. But there were a lot.

She raised her hands, her spells slamming them away, the ones she could face, for there were everywhere. Lewis grabbed some, melting them, his fire flying everywhere. He broke some in half, the flood of them unending. Arthur managed to get out of his daze for a moment, one eye raising to the valve on the far corner.

 

“L-ew-is…”

 

The ghost glanced at him, cursing at his weak tone. He followed his eyes, noticing the valve. The liquid was flowing out of a tank below it. Arthur slumped back onto the chair, glad that he had understood, he could not move anymore, his eyes closing again.

Lewis untangled himself out of the messy tubes around his frame, floating towards it.

He slammed his fists on it, turning it around, just when Vivi was loosening her grip on one tube around her, the needle close.

The liquid went away, all returning to the tank. The needles were now empty, no longer deadly. But they could still stab.

The ghost spoke again through the speakers.

 

“Fools. You can't stop progress. I might not dispose of subject 234, but 233 will endure it all.”

 

All the needles fell to the floor, stopping the attack. There was no point in attacking or stabbing her if there was no substance in them.

Lewis breathed out, Vivi now safe. Arthur on the other hand…

He turned to face him.

He was still in pain, breathing badly, fingers curling and uncurling, face darkened, his mouth a little open, whimpers still coming out of him.

This was bad.

Lewis raised his fire once again, the chains around him melting as if they were made of paper, belts disappearing in a second.

Just as he could move, Arthur tried to curl on himself, hands clutching his frame tightly, trembling, jolting in shock every once in awhile.

Lewis tried to help him stand, but Arthur raised a hand weakly, asking him to stop.

 

“N-o. It hurts… I- I don't wa-nt to move. It burns!”

 

Vivi eyed the tank, eyes widening.

Poison.

No…

She went to his side, looking at him. There was a faint trace of blood on his right arm, a needle puncture.

 

“Fuck… Lewis that fucker has injected him venom!”

 

The ghost began to panic, not knowing what to do, only fearing more when Arthur let out a pained scream, a wave of agony striking him. He could not stand seeing him like this.

 

“There has to be a cure!”

 

“That ghost has to have an antidote…”

 

Vivi began to mess everywhere in the room, throwing everything around, looking for an antidote. Just as she was going to break a box full of things, the ghost spoke again, voice a little angry.

 

“Stop wrecking the instruments… I won't tolerate vandalism in this facility. The antidote is not there. Its safely stored in room 21. Its not meant to be used, progress needs to have sacrifices to be achieved. Subject 233 will serve a great cause.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Swears are not allowed either. Leave room 57, theres nothing you can do.”

 

The speakers shutted off, the ghost tired of the intruders. But he still watched from his room, leaning over the control panel, lots of monitors showing him every room. He smiled, the three trying to hold 233 still, for he was convulsing.

Maybe he won't even last 24 hours. He shows the symptoms he had in his last hours already…

He had perfected the weapon indeed. Soon enough he would complete it...

He left the screens alone, knowing it would be a while until death arrived. He had work to do.

Lewis grasped his arms in place, for Arthur was out of it, his hands had tried to scratch his own chest, the burning in it strong.

Vivi spoke up, trying to be heard between Arthur’s groans and screams.

 

“We have to find that fucking room!”

 

Lewis looked at him, his eyes wide, filled with tears, not looking at anything.

 

“We can't leave him here! Not like this! He can't even think, much less move!”

 

“Then stay here, I will find it myself! I'm not letting him die!”

 

With that she ran away, not answering Lewis call. The ghost looked at Mystery, voice full of fear.

 

“Go with her. Don't let her get in danger please!”

 

Mystery nodded, he didn't need Lewis to ask for it. He watched as the wolf jumped out the doors, tails flowing away.

He looked down to Arthur, wincing when he gave him a reflex kick, jolting, the motion caused by the venom flowing in him.

 

“Hang on please. Everything will be ok Arthur, i'm not letting you die.”

 

No answer, only hands clutching the ghost’s arms with a bone crushing grip. Lewis took a long breath, remembering the last time he had been close to death. He could decrease the pain…

 

“Breath with me ok? I'm going to help…”

 

Arthur could not even tense up from the beginning of a possession. He still trembled, hands going to grasp the chair, no longer having the ghost to hold, for he was now in his mind and body.

Arthur was having a hard time thinking, but he still recognised the presence. He did not struggle as Lewis controlled him, as he did that day...

Lewis soul focused. First, he tried to steady their breathing. It was not easy, the body needed oxygen, the venom was flowing in their lungs, compressing them, making the quick breaths unavoidable. Second, he tried to make them lay somewhat still on the chair, hard as well, neither of them able to control the jolts, their muscles moving by themselves, nerves reacting to the waves of pain. Third and last… He focused to feel half of the pain.

Lewis and Arthur’s voice flowed out together in a weak scream, the ghost feeling everything.

 

“Ahh!”

 

It burned, everywhere. He wanted to claw at himself, an unpleasant sensation on the skin, inside everything hurt, he could feel a strange kind of heat in his veins… This thing was not only deadly, but agonizing as well.

He had no doubt now why they had shut down this place. This thing should never get out, it should not be used for anything. He could hear Arthur, and it hurt as well.

 

_“Burns… So much… Lewis, don't feel it… Please.”_

 

The ghost ignored him, he tried to ignore the pain as well, he could not. But he did not stop trying to keep it at bay.

Arthur had stood for him when he needed him, letting himself be tortured once. He would always stand for him.

Always.

 

* * *

 

Vivi send a spell flying towards the small ghost, slamming it against a wall. She walked unstoppable through the corridors, hands shining with exorcisms. The ghosts tried to claw at her, snarling and screeching, only to be stricken down furiously, her face not even glancing at them, staring straight forward, objective clear. She only moved her hands around, movements sharp and precise, inflicting pain, but not enough to banish them. They did not surrender though.

Mystery aided her, red energy making the little ghosts fade a little, but she was doing all the work and fighting, mostly.

The speakers did not stop working, the ghost seeing her approach slowly towards the deeper floors.

 

“Stop.”

 

A strong kick, another door opened.

 

“Stop!”

 

Spirits screeching all around in pain, tools and furniture thrown all around.

 

“STOP!”

 

The corridors and rooms were left all broken, her steps unstoppable. She glared up to a camera, the ghost yelping in surprise when a spell collided with it, the monitor now black as night.

The ghost slammed a button on his control panel, Vivi now trapped in a corridor, two strong metal doors falling downwards, blocking her way.

 

“What are you going to do now 234? Huuuh?”

 

She only glared ahead, hand slamming onto the door. The ghost blinked, the hit making a small dent on it. She kept on hitting it, meanwhile the wolf shielded her as she made an opening.

In a matter of minutes, the door had a big opening in it, metal broken everywhere.

She was really unstoppable…

He laughed nervously, his sockets eyeing her hands through the cameras, shining with an exorcism ready.

His weapon was nothing compared with this human. Maybe he should have investigated cloning or mental control…

The facility was enormous and labyrinthic, making her check every single room, looking for the 21 one.

She would find it, and she would save him.

And then send this fucker’s ass to hell.

 

* * *

 

She was taking so long…

Lewis could guess it had been a few hours at least. He could not know if she would be on time.

Even with the possession, Arthur was getting weaker. The pain only increased, impossibly more. Lewis could not focus like this, he could not handle it all while he felt this. He was faced with two options, both would break his heart.

He could keep going like this, risking that the body breathed badly or they convulsed, unable to control it fully. Or he could stop focusing on the pain, allowing him to manage a perfect possession, and probably allow Arthur to survive for more time, but let him feel it all alone.

His soul flowed in fear, not knowing what to chose.

Please Vivi… Hurry.

He had to chose the last option… Arthur could die.

 

_“I'm sorry.”_

 

They stopped thrashing around, their breathing now more steady, body fighting the venom. But with it, Arthur went delusional, too much agony.

 

_“Hurts!”_

 

His soul was trying to fight the possession now, for he wanted to move, to curl on himself, to claw at his skin, to scream. He could not.

Lewis would have cried if he were not in his mind, he would have screamed in impotence, letting him go through this…

Arthur was really struggling now, Lewis never bending his will forcefully, and that caused little reactions that the ghost could not control, some screams managing to flow out. He could not let him, he would only make things worse.

So he, for the first time, forced Arthur’s soul to surrender, pushing it away deep inside his own mind. He would regret it forever, but it was necessary.

Vivi, please…

We can't stand this.

 

* * *

 

Room 21…

Finally, she did not know how many floors had she gone through already….

She slammed the door open, looking inside.

It was all full of glass tanks, all filled with that liquid… All shining with the dim light.

She clenched her fists, anger boiling in her. She outstretched her hands, all the tanks exploding, the liquid flooding the floor. She only left one intact.

One red one, a red liquid flowing in it, in the center of the room. There were small needles around it, the red liquid in them as well.

It had to be the antidote…

She hoped it was.

It had to be…

She grabbed a few syringes, throwing them quickly into her pockets. She tried to leave the room, only for a shadow to appear behind her, the shadow on the floor had sharp points…

She dodged the claw that went for the back of her neck, needles almost stabbing her.

The ghost growled, hovering floating over her, claws outstretched.

 

“All my work… Years of hard labour… The motive of my death, my sacrifice for the world… The progress… **DESTROYED**!”

 

The ghost was furious, glaring down to her, skull sharpening, his clothes ripping, sharp bones coming out of its frame.

She would have a hard time exorcising him…

Mystery leaped, ready to defend her. The ghost waved his hands and now sharp talons, his minions defending him. They flooded towards the spirit, his red energy harming them, but they were too many.

The mad doctor laughed, skull leaning to a side, black eyes shining in the dark, looking at her with a sick grin.

 

**“RUN.”**

 

She did, for two motives. She had to give the antidote to Arthur as soon as possible. And she had to escape the raging ghost, floating fast behind her, sharp bones and needles scratching the air around her.

She launched her exorcisms at it, slowing it down, making him let out growls of pain. But it would not be enough, his emotions preventing it of fading away.

Mystery managed to free himself of the minions, clawing and biting a lot of them.

He could see the ghost and Vivi ahead, running away through the dark.

The doctor reached with his claw, almost grasping her scarf, almost catching her, a dark laugh echoing around her.

She flinched feeling a needle brush her skin. But then she heard a loud roar, the ghost now slammed to the floor.

She looked behind, her eyes seeing Mystery claw and tackle the ghost.

He roared, commanding her.

 

“Don't stand there! Save him!”

 

She nodded, letting him handle the monster.

Both spirits clawed and stabbed each other, the corridor now colder and more red.

 

* * *

 

Lewis panicked.

He was dying.

His heart rate was too slow now, breathing shaky, even if he was handling it.

 

 _“Arthur please, hold on.”_   
  


No answer, not even his soul was struggling now, too weak.

He was now like in a deep slumber, no longer trashing around, pale, no sound coming out of him. But he still felt.

His heart beated three times more, stopping.

No!

Lewis used all his power to make it beat, it did, unnaturally, forced. He was still alive, but he should not be.

He kept on doing it, praying that it did not stop. He would not be able to keep doing it for long.

 

_“Please, stay with me Arthur! Don't die!”_

 

No response. His soul wept, tangling with his, fearing it would fade.

He suddenly felt a stab in his arm.

He opened an eye weakly, magenta staring at blue.

She was crying, the syringe almost empty, flowing to his veins.

Lewis thanked her in his mind, too weak to speak, over and over again. Arthur was still technically dead without the possession, so he kept on making his heart beat, the antidote flowing to all his body. He could feel the poison fade slowly, little by little, he also felt her hug them, not letting go.

They waited silently for it to have an effect on him, long minutes ticking away.

Lewis could sense the antidote and venom melt together, Arthur no longer in danger, heart beating slowly, but on its own. The pain was fading as well, burning sensation decreasing, but still there.

His soul flowed in confusion, awakening out of delusion.

 

“ _Whatever how much they pay… Its not worth it.”_

_“...No it's not. But its a lot, and we will spend it all on you, ok?... Breathe, you will be fine.”_

 

Lewis opened his eyes, looking at her, smiling sadly.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Hhe, could not leave you like that… Now, i'm going to go for Mystery, don't know if he can handle that ghost and all his minions…”

 

Lewis pondered, anger returning. No, he wanted to have a chance to make that bastard pay…

He left Arthur, knowing he would be mostly fine. His figure appeared on the room, magenta eyes shining on the dark, glaring ahead, fire all around him, all his frame growing and sharpening.

He spoke, already floating out the room.

 

“Keep watch…”

 

She only nodded, tired from running around. She took Arthur’s hand, still unconscious from all that happened.

Lewis didn't bother to use the corridors or stairs. He could sense Mystery, he floated right through the floors towards him, only thinking about inflicting the same pain or more he had made Arthur feel.

He finally reached them, Mystery was trying to face the ghost and his minions at the same time, growling loudly at them, six tails raised and glowing in warning.

His ears raised, seeing Lewis stand at his side. He did not look down to him, his glowing eyes glaring at the doctor, full of rage. Mystery huffed, deciding to focus on the minions for now.

Both ghosts growled, their emotions wild and powerful. They stepped slowly closer, skulls almost touching.

Both spoke at the same time, claws and fists raising.

 

**“You almost killed them!”**

**“You destroyed everything!”**

 

Both of them roared, skulls slamming together, flames burning, needles stabbed. Mystery kept the lower spirits out of the fight, knowing they could balance it in favour of the crazy doctor.

Lewis pushed the doctor against a wall, rubble falling around them from the force of the hit. His fire was strong, but the doctor was taller, his skull more large and sharp, his shoulders armed with two sharp bones.

He hit Lewis with them, freeing himself. They floated around each other, punches and stabs leaving them burned and full of holes.

Lewis managed to grasp his arm, twisting it in a weird angle.

The doctor growled in pain, now unable to use that clawed hand.

His power was lower than this ghost…

He recoiled, eyeing nervously the facility. It began to flee, floating hurriedly away, knowing he would lose.

He could not lose, he had to give the world progress!

His creation could change the world!

Lewis was following him, savouring his fear, enjoying the chase, as he did with Vivi before.

He would crush this worm, nothing will be left.

He managed to reach him, throwing a strong kick to his leg. The bone cracked loudly, the ghost floating unevenly.

There was no escape.

 

“You don't understand! The world needs this! All the wars and fights could be ended in no time! I have to complete it! I sacrificed myself for everyone!”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes, slamming him against the floor with his feet, keeping him there.

 

“You died for nothing. You did not sacrifice yourself for anybody, you killed in life, and you kept on killing in death, and you want to kill more. **Fuck. YOU**.”

 

The doctor screeched in pain, fire engulfing him. He was fading, slowly disappearing, unable to  move away from his rage. Lewis could feel his soul and aura, seeing them appear, the only thing left of him, bones disappearing.

He could so easily feed on his energy until there was nothing left,  and make him disappear forever…

But he did not want to take anything from this disgusting monster.

So he grasped the little energy now in front of him, his soul, weak.

He glared down at it, smiling mockingly.

 

“If i'm correct, your minions obey you because they fear you. And some of them… You experimented with them. What would they do with you now that you are so weak?”

 

The soul tried to flee, knowing what he wanted to do.

Sure enough, the little spirits passed through the floors and walls, smiling darkly, floating around Lewis, waiting for him to release it.

He did, opening his hand.

The soul floated away through the corridor, fleeing. Only to be seized by the spirits, all feeding of it, consuming his aura. It was similar to being exorcised...

Lewis looked away, walking back towards his friends.

 

* * *

 

They had paid a lot indeed.

Arthur smiled, jumping onto the couch. He turned on the huge tv they had bought, sound blasting from it. He laughed maniacally, hands grasping all the new dvds. Vivi and Lewis exchanged glances, knowing they would probably not have silence in the mansion for weeks.

They just sighed, hugging each other as Arthur stood right in front the screen, checking the resolution it had.

Arthur picked up a movie blindly, not checking the box.

Vivi’s eyes widened, her warning coming too late.

It was a horror movie she had chosen.

The screen was really big, Arthur was standing right in front of it, and the movie began with a screamer.

The mansion was engulfed in chaos, Arthur's scream waking up Mystery, Mystery barking up in surprise, his paw hitting Vivi, Vivi pushing Lewis when she backed away, Lewis skull falling off bouncing away, and the mansion engulfed in confused chirps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uptaded request list of future chapters in order:
> 
> monster Arty - tokyo ghoul (in my tumblr because i have no idea...) - Lewis seeing his family and lance reacting to Arthur's feelings - Vivi and arthur arguing Lewis trying to calm them dowm- (OE TELL ME your PROMPT I dont know if i should answer you if you are in anon and im not a seer, and of course i would love to read your fanfic when you do it!) - idea of mine - crossover - more oneshots - (far in the future) Last chapter that i have in mind since i began.
> 
> There, i think i havent missed anything... I hope.
> 
> Thanks for reading and love you all! Thanks for your comments and nice words :')


	55. Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you kelsea, the monster arty you wanted. I couldnt make the tail permanent sorry.  
> This has been so hard to write, i had no idea how to make it work...  
> I think its weak.  
> But oh well, its done and at least i have tried.

The mayor of the town had been turned into a dwarf…

He was smaller, and with the transformation he had lost all his money, disappeared as if nothing.

All that had begun when the town had begun to cut down a nearby forest, to build an office complex.

It had been done by a fairy, angered by the loss of her home.

And so, here they were now, trying to find it and convince it to reverse it.

They split up, Lewis lightning the darkness with his own fire, Arthur and Vivi carrying flashlights, Mystery going with Vivi.

Lewis went for the new complex buildings, Vivi and Mystery to the nearby forest, Arthur staying in the town's streets, the others thinking it would be the safest place to guard him of his bad luck, besides a fairy could not be so dangerous.

Could it?

They were wrong.

Arthur walked through the dark streets, yawning boredly, not really thinking he would catch any glimpse of that fairy.

Until he arrived onto the main plaza.

There was something flying around the statue of the mayor, a hammer hitting it and breaking it. Arthur frowned, seeing the fairy laugh mischievously, vandalising the town, crearly having a grudge against the man.

The little being was as big as a little bunny, it had pointy ears, skinny figure, her wings were like the ones of a wasp, six, flapping rapidly on the darkness. Sharp teeth crackled as it laughed at the mess she was doing, the statue now missing it’s nose.

He would have to deal with her, had he?...

He stepped forward, pointing his flashlight at her.

“Hey! I know you are angry, but thats not a nice thing to do!”

The creature jolted up in surprise, the hammer falling down to the ground.

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

“They cut down my home! I will wreck theirs!”

With that, she began to fly away, leaving him baffled.

He reacted, beginning to run behind.

“Wait!”

She only gave a little growl, realising he was following.

“Leave me alone you stupid human!”

“You turned that man into a dwarf!”

She halted mid air, turning around sharply, now facing him in a second, tiny finger pointed at him angrily. Arthur stood there dumbstruck, the fairy poking him forcefully on the face.

“I only turned him into what he really is! A pathetic greedy old man! Small inside, never having enough money! He really thinks that of himself deep inside!”

She laughed, arrogance surfacing, her high pitched voice not matching her venomous words..

“He will stay like that until he changes his own view of himself! He will stay like that until he is a better person!

She growled again, eyes shining red, wings flapping faster.

“Now, get out of my way! I won't let you stop me! I don't have anything to do with you!”

She scratched his face with her tiny clawed hands, wanting to make him go away.

Arthur let out a pained yelp, backing away.

She tried to flee again, only for Arthur to reach for her, his eyes still a little closed from the swipes received.

He made a very wrong move.

For he managed to catch her, but by her wings. They were very fragile, bending with the grip of his metallic hand. She screeched in contained anger, now not able to fly.

As soon as he heard her growl in pain, he released her, the fairy landing on the concrete below.

His eyes widened, instantly kneeling to check if she was hurt.

“Sorry! I didn't mean it! Are you ok?”

He tried to reach for her, with his right hand.

Another bad move.

The fairy laughed again, now angry with him as well. From her wrists two stingers came out of her skin, hands outstretched towards his.

They sank into his flesh, like a bee sting.

He backed away, holding his arm.

The fairy stood, glaring at him, eyes filled with hate.

“Let's see how are you deep inside…”

Arthur screamed, the skin around the stings began to burn, extending, going everywhere. His eyes widened, for his skin was turning green, slowly, just like that night. He looked in panic at his hand, clawed fingers beginning to form.

He bent over, leaning onto the floor for support, his frame was twisting, enlarging. He could feel his insides change, move to match his now bigger figure. Instead of a whimper his mouth let out a deep growl, scaring himself more. His head hurt, he could feel something ripping his forehead’s skin, two black horns slowly appearing in his field of vision. His bones cracked, bending, changing, and he could swear his backbone was elongating. He cried out with a raspy growl, tears falling, his metal arm breaking where it met skin, something growing.

The fairy trembled in fear, looking at the screaming monster now in front of her, towering, tall and scary.

She took a few steps back when he raised his face to look at her, a terrified expression as well, tears in his green glowing eyes.

She fled, leaving him crying in the darkness of the street.

* * *

 

Nothing.

They found nothing.

The three reunited where they had agreed, at the van, parked in the town. Arthur had not returned.

To make matters worse the town was in chaos, people running in the streets, tools and torches lighted, all of them looking around for something. Lewis could hear some of them scream monster in between the noise and crowd.

He looked down at Vivi, eyes filled with worry.

“Monster?....”

“Don't know. I thought we had to find a fairy!”

“Does not matter, we have to find him, god knows what he is doing. Maybe he just got lost.”

He hoped he had gotten lost and not something worse. The town was scared, this could not be caused by a small creature like the one they were looking for. Something else now roamed the streets.

Lewis followed the angry flow of people, wanting to know what they saw to be like this. They were heading towards the direction his heart told him to go.

Towards Arthur.

Ahead, a big shadow climbed a tall wall in the darkness, dodging the sharp tools the crowd was pointing at it.

Lewis eyes widened, seeing a green tail move in the darkness, following the rest of the huge body.

He pushed some guys aside, looking up to the wall. It was full of swipes, sharp claws leaving a deep mark on them. This thing had Arthur…

He could not float up with so many people around, so he bolted away, running through the streets, following the claw marks on the walls of the buildings.

The monster was trying to flee, away from the town.

It reached the outskirts, the forest nearby. Vivi was there, looking for Arthur.

She watched dumbstruck as something jumped from a rooftop, landing heavily on the ground in front of her, back facing her. A huge creature, green skin, claws on hands and feet, a long tail, two long horns on its head, all his body similar to a reptile. It’s clothes were ripped, broken, but she could see the remains of an orange puff vest…

Her eyes widened, blonde spiky hair, a black goatee and some black hair.

It could not be…

It had two arms… No metal one.

It’s left hand was red.

Before she could question it, the creature turned slowly around, finally seeing her there. His glowing green eyes widened, body tensing up.

“Arthur?...”

He shook his head, running away towards the forest with long and strong jumps, like a lion.

She ran behind him, now knowing it was him, that same look full of fear, the same trembling, same sad eyes…

What happened to Arthur?

She lost sight of him, disappearing in between the dense forest.

She stood between the trees, gasping for air, the chase tiring.

How can you lose sight of a figure so big?!

“Arthur! Please don't run! Come out!”

She heard a rustling noise above her, followed by a growled curse.

She raised her head slowly, looking up to the tree's branches.

Arthur was there, trying to hide from her on top of a tree, claws stabbing the wood to hold himself, his eyes widening more when he saw she knew he was there.

He tried to move again, only to realise his claws were stuck, unable to take them out.

He let out a scared yelp, Vivi had climbed up the tree, easily.

He closed his eyes, not facing her in shame.

He was a monster, reflecting all his sins. He was just the mirror image of his actions, his murder, what he was that night.

And she had seen now!

He cried, trying to get small as possible against the tree, scared of her reaction.

He opened an eye slowly, blinking in confusion, her hand grasping gently his cheek.

She was looking sadly at him, eyes showing worry and love, no hate. No fear.

“What happened to you Arty?...”

He let out a growly sob, finally managing to retrieve his claws, clutching his head tightly.

His voice was more deep, more feral.

“Viv…”

“Shhh, it's ok, don't cry… Calm down.”

He only continued to growl in grief, screaming in fear and shame. She tried to hug him, only for him to flinch away, jumping down the tree.

She frowned, following.

“Arthur, stop running.”

He took slow steps, mind running with a million thoughts. She was stepping closer, reaching for him. He raised his clawed hands, remembering how the people of the town had been horrified with his appearance. They had wanted to attack him, to defend themselves. He deserved it, he was really like this…

She was now face to face with him, inches away. He roared, hands holding her away, careful of not cutting her, for his claws were sharp as knives. To anyone arriving now, it would seem as if he was trying to harm her.

And that's was what Lewis saw, the creature close to her, claws near her neck, towering over her, loud growl echoing.

The ghost slammed the monster to the ground, away from her, grabbing it’s horns tightly, keeping it’s head in a headlock, making it unable to move. His fire was raising ready to defend her and make it talk, to reveal what it had done to Arthur.

Until she screamed out in alarm, everything had happened quickly.

“Lewis stop!”

He did, his fire lowering, not burning anymore, but still keeping him down. He looked at it, it’s shoulders and frame trembling with it’s crys. Lewis eyes widened, seeing the orange vest, his hair, his familiar expression…

His heart beating in alarm.

Arthur.

He released his hold on him, letting him stand. The ghost looked at Vivi, not understanding. Arthur tried to back away again, only for Vivi to grab his arm, making him curl on himself, no escape from their scared glances.

But not because of fear of him, but for his wellbeing.

Lewis finally spoke, grabbing his shoulders, making him face him.

“Arthur… How?...”

He clenched his sharp teeth, his eyes fixed on Lewis ones, finally speaking up.

“The fairy turned me into what I really am…”

Vivi hugged him, now knowing why the mayor had been turned into that. But Arthur was not like that, he was not a monster, he was the nicest guy in the world, he would never harm anybody. That only could mean he saw himself as one…

It hurt her…

“I will find her and fix this…”

He only laughed sadly, tail curling around himself.

“She can't. You can't. Not until I change inside… Not until I pay for what I did. It will be permanent. There is no way I can repay his death. No way…”

He let out a loud roar, despair echoing in the forest. The ghost and girl held him, panicking for him, their eyes glancing to the distance, for the crowd was approaching, his cries and roars attracting them. They did not have good intentions…

The light of the torches illuminated them, a man standing with a shotgun, pointing at them.

“Monster!”

Lewis growled, trying to shield Arthur. His voice rumbled, more scary than his.

**“Run to the van, now!”**

The townspeople were now more scared of the raging ghost, gunshots not making him any harm. Vivi pulled at Arthur’s arm, compelling him to move. He gave a long jump, a bullet flying too close to them. He was still a coward even like this, throwing Vivi onto his arms, running away towards the van.

They could hear the crowd scream in fear, left behind, Lewis slowing them down.

He could see the van in the distance, Mystery standing at it’s side.

The dog’s glasses almost fell, seeing him approach, taking a few seconds to recognise him.

“Arthur?!”

He did not answer, jumping into the back, Vivi  going for the drivers seat. Mystery got out of his shock, Vivi honking, commanding him to get inside. He did, looking over the seats, staring at Arthur.

“You really have the worst luck in the world…”

“Hrmf…”

Vivi slammed her feet on the gas pedal, her driving more chaotic than the other two. Arthur had to hold the walls as she headed for Lewis, leaving scratch marks.

His poor van…

Lewis raised his skull, pushing away the guy trying to hit him with a shovel. The van braked some meters away.

He gave a last warning growl to the crowd, floating quickly away.

The town stood baffled, watching as they fled.

Now safe, Lewis glanced at the green mess in the back, tail covering his face.

Fuck the fairy.

And the town.

He was more important.

“Vivi, to the mansion, now.”

She only nodded, Arthur’s safety the top priority.

* * *

 

Arthur got down from the van, his eyes looking at the mansion.

As always, as soon they pulled over, the deadbeats flew out the doors, glad they had come back. But they gave a loud scared chirp, seeing him stand there, tall and scary.

They floated back inside, fleeing from him.

Arthur gave a sad sigh, hands reaching for his horns, pulling at them, desiring to break them. Lewis stopped him, shaking his head.

They got inside, Arthur having to lower his head to not hit the top of the door frame. The deadbeats were in the hall, all chirping around, tiny hands raised, floating in circles in panic. Two collided, chirping more louldly, hugging themselfs, widened glowing eyes glancing at Arthur.

Lewis spoke up, tired of it.

“Stop! Would you?!”

They froze, looking poker faced at them.

They chirped in confusion, approaching slowly. The first one to recognise Arthur gave a loud screech, floating around him, giving him worried nudges. Arthur laughed sadly, smiling at it.

“Yeah… I look weird don't I?”

The deadbeat nodded, only to be smacked lightly by his master.

Arthur looked away, walking towards his room.

They watched sadly as he reclused himself in there, not knowing how to fix this.

* * *

 

He stared at the mirror, his reflection reminding him of the time he managed to fall under the demon's evil clutches. His eyes were the same…

He could not stand it…

With a growl, he lost control, slamming his fist on it.

The glass shattered, falling everywhere. Now he could see small glimpses of himself, green reflecting everywhere.

He raised his left hand. He had one once again…

But it was red.

It was worse than metal.

He would rip it away, all his am, but he knew better.

One, it would hurt them. Two, it would grow back.

He had clawed at his own skin. The wounds only took a few hours to heal…

He would stay like this forever, he would not be able to face the public eye, never more, he should disappear, he should-

There was a knock on his door.

He gave a tired growl, knowing it would be Lewis.

“Come in…”

The ghost opened the door, blinking down to the shattered glass.

“Arthur…”

“I know, i'm sorry. I will clean it. I know, i'm an idiot.”

Lewis left the clothes on the bed, crossing his arms, skull bowing down.

“I broke a lot of them too…”

Arthur looked up, smiling sadly. Lewis had also gone through this, not seeing himself as he should, skull looking back instead of skin.

Lewis got out of his pondering, hand motioning to the clothes he had bringed.

“I made them with the deadbeats. I think they will be better than to walk with shredded ones… They are bigger.”

Arthur looked at them, a white t-shirt and yellow pants, bending to suit his now more reptilian legs.

“...Thank you.”

“Thank me coming out of your room later, ok? You should not isolate yourself.”

The ghost floated out, knowing how he felt, needing to spend some time alone to think and get used to this.

Arthur climbed onto the bed, laying tiredly on it.

His eyes roamed to the glass below, closing slowly to not see the monster.

* * *

 

They spent a few days in the mansion.

Vivi had tried to reverse the curse by herself, Mystery aiding her.

She had to chase Arthur around, for her methods could be a little extreme.

She tried everything.

Spells, potions, amulets… Everything.

Nothing worked.

Arthur had screamed in anger and resignation when she tried to test yet another unpleasant method, salt and fire involved.

He was tired of it.

He screamed at her, repeating the fairy’s words.

He would have to change, to feel different about himself. He could not. He could not give Lewis life, he could not forget that night.

Nor everything he had done under the demon’s will.

He could not repay the outcomes of his actions.

He could do nothing.

That man could have stopped being greedy, maybe help the forest regrow.

But how could he fix things?...

How?...

Arthur eyed the van, unsure as if to jump in. They had reassured him that they would not let anybody harm him. They needed to get him out of here, it did not help.

So they reached for his claws, fingers holding him tightly. They smiled, trying to cheer him up.

Arthur smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

He got into the back, wondering how was he supposed to follow them around if he was like this…

They will probably reject any case involving crowds and people. All for him.

To not leave him alone…

His fault.

* * *

 

He had not been kidnapped for once.

But he would have wanted to, for they had taken her instead.

Lewis, Mystery and Arthur ran, bursting the gates open.

Vivi was there, held tight by three cultists. They all looked up, stopping the ceremony. Some of them screamed, seeing the ghost and Arthur. They mostly screamed for Arthur, his tail moving nervously, mimicking his state of mind.

The leader raised the knife, seeing the ghost barrel towards them.

Lewis reached her too late, the knife scratched her shoulder, blood falling onto the runes at their feet.

They glowed, the sacrifice accepted, but still incomplete. All of them stood in the room, a demon beginning to appear. It was similar to a bat, buts it's wings seemed to be like axes, sharp and dangerous, the demon at least four meters tall or more, doubling Arthur’s height, Lewis one by three.

It roared, commanding the cultists to end her, to give him all his rightful power. They obeyed, attacking Lewis, who was now shielding her.

Arthur watched dumbstruck as some tried to attack him as well. He was even more surprised when he managed to push them away as if nothing. He stared at his hands and tail, holding a stubborn guy at a distance, his weapon only hitting the air.

Mystery chased some away, disappearing into another room, his growls and the pained screams echoing around.

The demon was too weak to move away from the altar, invisible chains keeping him there, Vivi ahead, but unreachable.

Lewis was fighting the cultists, aided by Arthur, who was defending himself reluctantly, horns slamming onto a head.

Vivi held her shoulder, sending spells from time to time, helping.

Sadly, her movements only made her bleeding increase, more blood falling onto the runes. That made one chain break, the demon now able to move a wing, power increasing.

The bat raised it, Vivi finally at hand, intending to cut her in half.

Lewis did not see the wing raise, too focused on keeping the lunatics away from her.

But Arthur did.

He shoved away the men in his way, jumping to save her.

Her eyes stared at the sharp edge coming down, a second away from striking.

But she did not die.

She had been pushed aside, a loud pained growl echoing in the room.

She looked up.

Arthur had gotten in the way, his left arm had pushed her, now cut right before his shoulder, fallen to the ground, blood flooding the runed floors.

He smiled tiredly, falling to the ground, glad that she was fine.

Before passing out from the pain, he saw Lewis stare at him, the most grateful glance he had ever seen.

He…

He had managed to save someone….

The most important thing for Lewis.

More important for him than his life.

He had saved her...

Vivi stood, gasping when Arthur began to convulse, body changing. She would have reached for him, were not for the demon still wanting to end her.

She glared at it, dodging it’s wing, the attack now expected. Her hands shined, spells striking the weak demon.

It roared in pain, wings moving wildly, unable to chase her, chains holding it in place.

Lewis slammed to a wall the last cultist standing, turning around to face the demon.

He would make him pay...

No one harmed his friends and got away…

Lewis fire engulfed the bat, her spells and his fire making it flicker, energy going away.

Mystery had returned to the room, done with his rivals. He eyed the room, seeing Arthur bleeding on the ground, human again.

He roared, six tails raising, mouth filled with red fog.

The demon could do nothing against the three of them. Nothing.

He began to fade, giving a last desperate swipe to the air, disappearing.

The three stood, gasping for air, their eyes narrowing at his friend, fearing for him.

Mystery nudged Arthur, worrying.

The cut had been a clean one, luckily. He would bleed out at this rate.

Lewis and Vivi watched as a tail burned him, preventing him of dying. Just like that night.

“He will be fine...”

They only nodded, Lewis taking him on his arms.

* * *

 

He groaned, trying to stand up, his eyes opening slowly. He tried to move his tail to hug himself with it, only to realise he could not. He could not feel it. Neither his left arm. He jolted awake, right hand reaching for his left shoulder.

He was in the van, Lewis driving, Vivi at his side, looking worriedly at him.

Had he dreamed it all?

No, his shoulder hurt, he remembered his limb being cut off, again...

“Guys?...”

She smiled, hugging him.

She whispered, grateful that he had saved her.

“Arty, you are not a monster… You are beautiful inside. You are not at fault for anything. What you have been for this days was only the reflection of the demon, not you. Your actions speak for you, you would not kill, but save us… Stop believing you are that thing.”

He stared at his hand, green shade gone, he could not feel his horns, he was back to his normal size, his voice did not growl…

He would not see green eyes when he looked at himself in a mirror…

He laughed and cried at the same time, relief overtaking him, the pain in his shoulder still fresh.

Lewis kept on driving as he wept, Vivi not letting go.

He was not like that demon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be on my tumblr, tag:  
> bham fanfic  
> I have to see tokyo ghoul, dont know how many episodes does it have... 
> 
> Requests list the same, BUT OE im dying to write the fucking dragon, fucking dragons man! Your idea is genius! And holy fuck i had an idea to tie it up with chapter 51, more than just mystery and arty... Fucking dragons and haunted swords man! Urghhhhhhhhh!


	56. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you brandyjin!  
> I wont go into much details with things not stated by MysteryBen, so... Lews family will remain ambiguous.  
> But we know Arty has an uncle!

Family…

He had one.

He had…

His eyes shined in the dark, tombstones in his field of vision, tears mixing with the light rain. His family…

They still visited him.

Even if it had been a while since he died. The flowers were nice… Also their words.

They missed him, they loved him… They would not forget him.

How he wished he could just approach…

How he wished to tell them he was fine.

He could not.

Lewis hid between two tall statues, towering over their figures, glancing down, his eyes full of sadness. He could not tell them he was here.

He was dead.

He was here only for one reason…

He had made sure they were fine, he had sneaked around them for many days, he always had a deadbeat keeping watch.

The restaurant was still going without him. It had been closed for some time, but now they had reopened. Without his help it was a little harder, but they can manage.

They still hurt, they still cried…

All for one man.

All because he let his back unguarded….

Because he trusted, blindly.

All because of Arthur.

The air grew colder. One of his sisters hugged his father to keep herself warm, Lewis clenching his fist, angered.

He wanted to talk with them!

He wanted to.

But it would break them to see him like this.

He could not eat, he could not feel like before, he could not sleep anymore…

He was just…

Nothing.

A ghost.

A reflection of who he was…

They would be better if they moved on.

They would be fine. He would make sure of that.

He would be fine. His heart beated orange, one thing clear in his mind.

Only one thing tied him here.

Revenge.

He gave last glance, to the flowers, to the black clothes and umbrellas, their darkened faces.

The prayers whispered, his mother kissing the cold stone…

A little sister screaming in anger, questioning him.

The rain stopped, a ghost fading away.

A small spirit remained, always making watch, always making sure everything was fine, glowing yellow eyes in the dark.

They never questioned the suddenly cleaned dishes, or homework magically done, or the rooms warming up.

It was better this way...

* * *

He ran through the corridors.

A nurse cursed at him for running so hastily, a hurried apology.

The room, doors opening.

Lance stood there, not quite knowing what to say now, his hurry a blind one. He could not really process the missing arm.

He could not process the pale face of his nephew.

His only family.

Now more broken…

He approached slowly. Arthur was still sleeping, not naturally. They had made him. By what the nurses had told him, when he had woken up… He was not fine.

“What happened to you kiddo?...”

No answer.

He cursed, a fucking day, fucking long day! They had called him about this in a day…. So late!

He raised a fist, wanting to slam it somewhere, but he took  a deep breath, thinking better.

He just sat at his side. How he would like now a cigarette, but he could not smoke here.

He had been with his friends, one of their silly investigations…

He had never objected to it. It had made Arthur happy, so he was happy.

But now, a missing arm, no trace of the other two. That girl seemed to be in another room of the hospital, but the other?...

What the hell happened?

He would not get answers until the next morning, Arthur finally waking up again.

Lance bolted up from his chair, the scream taking him by surprise.

Arthur was clutching his head with his now only hand, tears falling down.

His uncle could only hold his shoulders, whispering.

“Arthur, calm down. You are safe…”

He looked up, trembling, eyebrows raising.

“Lance?...”

He nodded, sitting at the edge, smiling sadly.

He waited for Arthur to calm down a little, knowing he probably was still in shock...

“Arthur… What the hell happened to you?”

Arthur looked to his left side, frowning. His shoulders shook, head bowed down, teeth clenched.

His voice was raspy, so hard to discern.

“Uncle… I… I did something horrible.”

“You? For fucks sake Arthur, you didn't cut it yourself did you?...”

“No! I- I-! God… Lewis is gone…”

That guy? Gone?

“Arthur?...”

Both their eyes met, and lance knew now, that from now on, his dear nephew would never be the same as before. His words plunged in like a knife, into his heart.

“I… I am a murderer. Lewis… Is dead.”

Arthur trusted him more than anybody, he had needed to say it, he could not hold it inside anymore, not after seeing Vivi yesterday. Not after asking about Lewis and only receiving a blank stare.

He didn't care if he now cursed him or hated him, he deserved it, he-

A tight embrace, Lance hugging him. Arthur blinked in confusion, he had expected at least for him to be angry.

“Lance?...”

“You have always been so nervous and afraid of everything… And now you tell me that, you, have killed? You? A guy almost two times taller than you? I remember that time when I told you to get rid of those ants plaguing our fridge and you refused… Or when that small rodent broke into the store… I wanted to kick it out thinking it was a mouse, but you stood in the way. It was a hamster, missing its legs. Now galy has wheels. You must be kidding me Arthur…”

Arthur could only tremble, closing his eyes shut, crying more. He had killed, he really had…

Lance patted his back a little too forcefully, laughing with that usual laugh of his, now a little faked.

“It was a fucking accident, i'm sure of it. Once you are better and you end the treatment… I will get ya out of this damm hospital. You can tell me everything when you feel like it… This guy here always has an ear ready to listen up! Maybe with a nice beer!”

Lance only had him, and he would make fucking sure he was ok.

He smiled that usual smug grin, glancing at his missing arm, Arthur looking away in shame.

“And for that… Problem. Theres nothing the Kingsmen can't fix!”

“But-”

A non harmful smack, Lance pouting.

“No buts! I haven't raised you so that you leave that like that! You will have a bloody arm again!”

* * *

“See? This cable should be here, connected to this damm piece, you would not want it to fall! And this…”

Arthur sighed, standing up, leaving Lance fumbling with his arm prototype. He had told him everything…

He had believed him… Mostly. Lance wasn't a man who believed in much, only food, mechanics and beer, maybe smoking.

He didn't blame him… But he affirmed the possession was only a drunken hallucination and that Vivi’s memory loss was too much reading… Arthur had not told him about Mystery, he only said that he fell near a spike… Vivi came too much to see him, and with her, Mystery. If Lance knew what he was… He would probably freak out and chase the poor dog around with a wrench.

Arthur took a piece of pizza, Lance still rambling, not noticing he had left the desk.

He eventually did.

“And thats how I beated that imbecile with a toothpick! Now- Arthur?! You haven't been listening!”

“I have…”

“Well yeah?! Where should you connect the battery of this thing?”

Arthur smiled a little, proving he knew.

“Here, between these cables and that small switch… Lance I have been working on it for weeks. I know what I have to do...”

“Hmmm. very well, now get going! The sooner you have two hands, the sooner you can begin to work again! I will be in the office!”

Arthur just smiled, knowing very well he had all the time he wanted. Lance could seem a grumpy man, but he was caring and the best guy to have as family.

“Thank you Lance…”

A small growl sounded right behind him. Arthur looked down, galaham was trying to eat a screw that had fallen to the ground, again.

“Galaham no! Thats not food!”

* * *

“Damn everything… I need a beer!”

Lance strolled to the small fridge in the store, frowning.

No beer left.

“Arghhhhhhhhh!”

He threw the wrench away, kicking angrily a box, Galaham growling in surprise.

“No beer! And Arthur gone with that girl in their silly mumbo jumbo investigations!… I can't go buy some, I have to end this here!”

Like if his prayers for beer had been answered, Arthur got into the store, beers in hand. It had been a while since he had come...

“Arthur! You always cheer me up! Give, give!”

Arthur just laughed, throwing a beer into the air towards him, Lance never failing to catch it, never.

Lance was already drinking it, only to see two other people and a dog enter the store. His eyes widened, seeing Lewis. The beer was spitted out, Lance now a fit of coughing, Arthur hurrying to pat his back.

“Wha- How, huhh? What the hell?!”

The ghost took a step back, Lance had dashed forward in a second, wrench held tight, pointed at him. Lance growled, his words quick and harsh.

“I don't have any fucking idea how you are here, you were dead! But if you do anything to my nephew you will end up being spare pieces for my crafts! So small you could fit in Galahad’s mouth!”

“Uhhhh?...”

Arthur stood in between them, hands moving nervously.

“Uncle, stop please! We… We are ok! Lewis knows I was possessed!”

Lance narrowed his eyes, face coming close to Lewis, still not understanding, only one thing clear, the possibility of Lewis having a grudge.

“Better be… How is he alive?...”

Vivi shrugged, smiling nervously.

“Ermmmmm, he kinda… He is not.”

To everybody’s surprise, Lance bursted out laughing, stealing another beer.

“Are you telling me he is a ghost?! You really were not drunk Arthur?! I knew you could not kill anything! You don't have it in you!”

Arthur groaned, hand clutching his face. He had warned his friends that Lance knew about the incident. They had to come, for the van had begun to give them some problems… He knew Lance would first be wary and then his usual crazy self.

“I was NOT drunk, for the hundredth time.”

“Ok, ok. But… Why is he here now?”

“Pffff, long story Lance, long story… We need to fix the van, well I have to fix the van… Sit down or do your thing and I will try to explain.”

“Well… I'm glad to see you again Lewis, you seem to be doing fine, even if... Oh, oh! Can Lewis float? His hair is puffing little flames!”

“Uncle…”

“Its seems to be able to melt even metal! Holy shit wait! I have a scrap one somewhere!”

“Uncle!”

Vivi and Lewis exchanged worried glances, Arthur now trying to stop the crazy man.

That he was his family explained some of Arthur’s crazy bursts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request list too long to write...  
> Will do it all... Dont ya worry all will be a chapter eventually.  
> Once you write about tokyo ghoul... You can write anything... The things i do god. (Thats the reason for no chapter yesterday, its on my tumblr.)  
> Love you!
> 
> I write darker and darker things... But then i realise the name of the fanfic is literally BE HAM and the feeling goes away...  
> Now i want a sandwich.


	57. Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a sandwich, I made a sandwich. Now we have this, blame my hunger. And the name of the fanfic... B ham, i cant still get over it.  
> For you anon!

The last sandwich remaining…

There, on the living room’s table. A deadbeat placed there by Vivi to guard it. Lewis would go shopping tomorrow. Too much time.

Arthur peeked from behind the couch, wondering how to seize the delicious ham sandwich. That deadbeat cared a lot for Vivi… But he also had some that adored him…

Arthur laughed, looking for help.

Sure enough, after some minutes, the guarding deadbeat was tackled by one of its brothers, chirping loudly, like a rugby player.

Both of them began to screech and chirp in an angry but playful manner, floating away, a lot of deadbeats cheering around them, glad to have something to entertain themselves now. Arthur could hear the commotion in the hall, the small spirits now probably all tangling around in a chaotic fight.

Meanwhile they did not wreck the mansion…

He laughed, the sandwich at hand.

He devoured it, laughing evilly.

Vivi always stole his sandwiches.

Payback.

He heard footsteps, Vivi returning from her room.

 

“My sandwich!”

 

He grinned, shrugging.

 

“A deadbeat won't stop me Viv! This is for the other day, thief!”

 

She began to growl, that smile. Arthur began to laugh nervously, knowing he should run.

Sadly, Vivi was fast as lightning when food was involved. He was tackled to the ground, both rolling around like the deadbeats did just a minute ago.

Arthur had always been hard to hold, very flexible, now trying to escape her wrath. She tried to catch him, but he just kept on moving, arms, legs and frame all moving around.

Lewis got into the room, blinking down at the rolling ball of blue and yellow, words relating to sandwiches and silly insults screamed.

Lewis coughed, both freezing, Vivi having Arthur’s arms firmly grasped behind his back.

 

“Again?”

 

“He stole my sandwich!”

“She stole mine!”

 

The ghost rolled his eyes, tapping his foot on the floor.

 

“You are always saying that i'm not a babysitter anymore, but I swear, you two behave like kids!

 

“She always does it first!”

 

“I eat more than you! So deal with it!”

 

“Glutton!”

 

“Dorito freak!”

 

“Blue pacman!

 

“Spaghetti legs!”

 

“What kind of insult is that?... Fridge raider!”

 

“At least my favourite food is not a pizza full of oysters and disgusting things!”

 

“Take that back!”

 

“No! It smells horrible! I don't know how can you eat that thing! Pizza obsessive!”

 

“You obsess with every kind of food! Wait, is Lewis food?...”

 

“Enough!”

 

Lewis grew tired of their quick ramblings, picking up them both from the floor, making them stand at a distance of each other.

 

“To your rooms! You are grounded!”

 

They gave him a blank stare, eyebrows raised.

 

“I'm not at fault!”

“You can't control me Lew!”

 

With that, Vivi leaped, Arthur letting out a scream, both falling onto the sofa. The ghost could only stand there as she tortured him with tickles, Arthur trying in vain to flee.

 

“L-ewis! Help!”

 

“He can't save you from me!”

 

Lewis pondered, thinking over a way to stop her, for Arthur was a mess now, and she was no showing signs of stopping.

Vivi blinked, halting her attack. Lewis had approached, possessing Arthur, magenta eyes looking back at her. Lewis voice came through him, scolding.

 

“Enough! You would not attack me would you? I would feel it too now!”

 

She stood, heading for the door, glancing back before leaving.

 

“Don't test me Lew, I could… Arthur don't think you are safe. I will avenge that sandwich!”

 

She left, Arthur finally able to breath normally again.

Lewis waited a minute, knowing she could very well be waiting for him to leave. Then he stopped the possession.

Arthur smiled gratefully at Lewis, sitting up.

 

“Arthur you better watch your back... “

 

“I sure will. Shes is mad... But she totally deserved losing that sandwich!”

 

Lewis groaned, shaking his head. This two would be the end of him, again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He had watched out for her, never letting his guard down.

She had not stopped glaring at him for the whole day. But still, she had not done anything.

Yet.

She was planning something, he knew it. He had been working in his room, always tinkering around with cables and things, his mind never stopping. He reached blindly for the coffee cup, there on the floor at his side, in between all the metal pieces. He tried to drink, only to realise it was already empty.

With a tired groan, he headed for the kitchen, wanting to make more.

He always had some there, ready to be made.

And Vivi knew that.

Ohhh she knew…

She laughed, hiding behind the second door, watching as he refilled the cup. She had poured a little potion in the coffee… This would be so amusing… For her.

Arthur tasted it, eyebrows raising. He could swear it tasted more… Sweet?

He threw the thought away, walking back into his room.

He did not hear the evil laugh coming from the kitchen…

As the hours passed, he grew tired of his crafts, deciding that a match of smash bros with Lewis would be a good idea.

The coffee cup was empty, all drank.

Lewis was watching tv, Arthur walking into the room. He spoke, only a word coming out of him.

 

“Doritos.”

 

The ghost looked at him, not understanding. Neither did Arthur, hand raising to his mouth, eyes full of confusion.

He had not wanted to say that…

He had wanted to say Lewis, the words were too different to be a mistake...

He tried again.

 

“Doritos…”

 

The ghost was looking at him like he had gone crazy. Arthur frowned, stomping  a foot on the ground, already having an idea of what was happening.

 

“Doritos!”

 

He was trying to scream Vivi, but of course the only thing he could say was doritos, Lewis finally speaking up.

 

“Ummmm… I don't have any here Arthur, stop screaming.”

 

The blonde just pointed at his mouth insistently, trying to fight whatever she had done to him.

It didn't work.

 

“Do. Ri. Tos…”

 

He groaned, slamming his hands onto his face, unable to speak. Lewis frowned, hair puffing.

 

“I don't have any! Go to the kitchen!”

 

Arthur huffed, standing in between the tv and the ghost. Lewis crossed his arms, both of them glaring. Arthur wished he knew sign language now… But he tried.

Lewis could only watch dumbstruck as Arthur moved his hands around, trying to show something he could not understand.

Vivi had entered in the room, containing a laugh at him. Arthur’s eyes widened, hand pointed now at her, insistently.

 

“Doritos!”

 

“Ohh, Arty, i'm afraid there are none in the mansion… Maybe a sandwich?”

 

Arthur growled, coming right in front of her, moving his arms and hands around, fists clenched, clearly angry.

Lewis began to notice all the clues, the only word Arthur could say and the smug smile of Vivi. He sighed, hand clutching his skull tiredly.

 

“What have you done to him?...”

 

“Me? Nothing! He just wants doritos!”

 

“Doritos!”

 

God dammit Vivi!

Arthur did not know how she did it exactly, but he wanted to know how to stop it. Now.

Vivi laughed right at his face, walking away.

Arthur raised a fist, swearing vengeance in his mind.

She would know what he can do!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully, it had not been permanent.

Only a day.

But enough time to make him go mad in embarrassment. Lewis had asked what they wanted to eat. He had wanted pizza… He could only say doritos. And so, they had what Vivi had wanted. Later, they had decided to see a movie, as always. He really did not want to see a scary one again, but… He could not say really anything. They saw the one that Vivi wanted.

And a few hours after, he had wanted to talk with Mystery, for he had walked past his room. Again, doritos. The dog had given him the most confused stare he could make…

It was a fucking annoying day.

But as he woke up this morning he tried to speak, saying the first thing to come to mind.

 

“Viv… I'm going to make you pay.”

 

He could talk again.

Now, what he could do to make her lose that mocking smile of hers?...

 

 

* * *

 

 

She walked up the stairs, getting into the second floor, heading for the room. They had a computer in here, shared in between the three. They mostly used it to listen to music, watch silly videos or search for rumours or jobs.

She intended to do the last.

She thought that Arthur would have surrendered after the lesson she had given him yesterday.

She thought wrong.

She turned the computer on, mouse going for the firefox explorer, wanting to surf the internet.

As soon as she clicked the icon, the computer froze.

 

“Argh, come on!”

 

She clicked furiously the mouse, inpatient.

Suddenly, it worked again. But all that was in the screen, was a gif.

In it, Galahad was trying to munch on a screw, the gif unending.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Her eyes narrowed, already knowing who had done this…

Arthur.

She managed to close the gif. Only for more things to happen.

Now, on the screen, four deadbeats chirped and sang out of tune, in front of them Arthur, smiling with an evil smile at the viewer. He spoke, his voice coming out of the speakers.

 

“Try to fix it! Lets see if you can! Oh! And don't try to shut off the computer, won't do anything but make things worse! Apologise and I will stop!”

 

Like hell she would apologise!

She pushed the off button, ignoring completely his warning. The screen went black, the power out. She started it again, hoping that those annoying pop ups were gone.

It indeed was worse. Now, the screensaver was an image she had thought was long forgotten.

Everywhere in the screen it was… In the internet explorer, inside the files…

In it she was wearing a turtle costume, and she had… She was not proud, for she had a little too many drinks in her birthday. She was jumping into a pool, smiling wide, Lewis trying to stop her… He didn't manage.

She had though she had erased this from everywhere.

But of course, Arthur had been the one to take the photo, and he had saved it…

 

“Arthur!”

 

She could hear him laughing his ass off in his room below…

He would not fix this unless she apologised.

Hell no!

She really did not want this to be on the screen… Or Lewis to see this again. They did not stop laughing for weeks.

So she turned the computer off, reaching for the cables. She stole them, hiding them into her room so no one could turn on the computer.

Lewis would question it… But it was better than him remembering that turtle thing!

Arthur… You want to play?

Let's play!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis was tired of their stupid arguing…

As they seated at the kitchen table, they did not stop glaring at each other. It was getting worse. And he knew that eventually, it would reach a point in which they would hurt themselves.

 

“Guys… Please drop it already. It was just a sandwich.”

 

They both growled, biting down their food, eyes never leaving the other’s. Fuck the sandwich, it didn't matter anymore.

It was a matter of pride. Neither wanting to surrender.

The ghost held his skull between his hands, not knowing what to do anymore.

He had tried to stop it. He tried. But they did not listen. He did not like this.

But he could do nothing. Vivi was so stubborn, and Arthur was angry.

They had not stopped pranking each other in all the week, some of the pranks… Well Vivi’s ones were more extreme… Arthur’s ones were pretty much harmless, like hiding away her books. But she had reached the point of even enchanting his clothes, Arthur waking up one morning, and as soon as he dressed, he began dancing all around. For hours.

They should really stop.

And Lewis knew that Vivi would strike next, for Arthur had been the last to prank, this morning, her mobile phone beeping noisily at a very early hour.

 

“Vivi please…”

 

“Grmh.”

 

Lewis tried to convince her, his eyes staring at her with a smile. She only continued to glare at Arthur…

The ghost sighed, leaving the room.

He knows this will end badly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur stepped into his shower, beginning the day as usual. It would not be a normal day, like the others, for Vivi had stricken in the night, something prepared…

He reached for his shampoo, not noticing something strange in it. In a few minutes everything would be chaos, for Vivi could not imagine she would strike so hard.

She only meant to annoy him…

But sadly, Arthur hated green, he feared it. He sometimes dreamed of waking up and finding out he was green, possessed…

And as he got out of the shower, a towel around him, he stared at his mirror.

He saw green.

His hair was green.

He was still a little sleepy, his mind not one hundredth percent awake yet.

His hair never turned green when possessed. But the mere similarity with his nightmares was enough.

The mirror was a little foggy, the steam from his shower blurring his image. He could not see himself well.

But his mind worked out that something was wrong.

Something was green now.

And so, he screamed, remembering everything related to green in his life.

And as he panicked, Vivi laughed in her room, thinking he had screamed because of his ruined hair. He took his hair very seriously.

She was wrong.

She heard glass shattering, and her thoughts went into another direction.

There was no reason for that sound to be…

Why would glass shatter?

Lewis was the first to reach the room, he could hear sobbing. So he did not bother with knocking, opening the bathroom’s door. Arthur was there, sitting on the floor, trembling, eyes wide. He was saying no, over and over again, clutching his head tightly.

Lewis saw his green hair, and he instantly knew what had caused his reaction. He had seen his nightmares…

Arthur had broken his mirror, his right hand had a cut, glass fallen everywhere.

Lewis reached for a towel, stopping the bleeding. He spoke calmly, reassuring.

 

“Arthur, calm down. You are not possessed, Vivi has tried to prank you…”

 

He looked up, relaxing a little, Lewis presence always a sign of safety.

Vivi got into the room, gasping when she saw all the broken glass.

 

“Oh no…”

 

Lewis stood, turning to face her, eyes questioning.

 

“Too far Vivi…”

 

“I- I'm sorry! I didn't think he would react this way!”

 

“You don't have to apologise to me, but him, Vivi… But not know, do me a favour and bring me some bandages.”

 

“Y-yes! Right away!”

 

She ran out of the room, obeying. Lewis faced Arthur again, sighing. He had calmed down, hand grabbing his hair. Apart from the small cut, he was fine.

He spoke, laughing bitterly.

 

“She wins. I won't cross her way anymore.”

 

Lewis just looked away, knowing that now they would not argue, but not speak at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

And Lewis was right.

Vivi had tried apologising, but Arthur just nodded, not answering or meeting her eyes. He did not try to prank her back.

She was really sorry.

Vivi stood in her room, not knowing what to do to make amends. Arthur was sad, and it was her fault, letting herself be angry for a fucking sandwich. Angry with Arthur, the one who always stood at her side, always there for her, the one who would share all the food if she only asked nicely.

She had hit a very low point…

She had to pick green, she could not have picked up pink, it had to be green.

 

“How can I be so fucking stupid?!”

 

Mystery rolled his eyes on the bed, never understanding their arguments…

In his room, Arthur was drying up his hair, another shower, how many he had lost count. The green had faded a little, but still, his hair had a shade of it. He sighed, getting out of his room, heading for the kitchen. Lewis had made dinner, placed there on the table already.

 

“Thanks…”

 

Lewis smiled, sitting at his side, pointing a finger at his hair.

 

“Hmm. Don't worry, it will go away eventually.”

 

“I hope, it looks horrible.”

 

“She did not mean it…”

 

“I know Lewis. I'm not angry.”

 

But the ghost could see he was sad. Hurt that she had done this. Arthur spoke, trying to lighten up the mood.

 

“Where is she? Her food is going to get cold.”

 

“Don't know, she usually is here the first. She never misses a chance of eating.”

 

She did not come, her food forgotten. Lewis frowned, standing up.

 

“I'm going to see what is she up to. Its not normal for her to not eat.”

 

The ghost headed for her room, knocking on the door.

 

“Vivi?”

 

“Come in!”

 

He opened the door, blushing red, seeing her there. She was only wearing a towel. She had just come out from her bathroom. He hair was green.

Lewis got out of his trance.

 

“Vivi? Why the hell is your hair green?”

 

“What do you think Lewlew? I think its obvious, you silly ghost.”

 

She bounced towards him, smiling.

 

“I have to apologise! Now, I have to dress, are you going to stand there dumbstruck?”

 

Lewis blurted out a quick apology, closing the door, blushing. She only laughed, rolling her eyes.

Arthur was now in the living room, laying tiredly on the couch, not really seeing the movie on the tv.

He felt something poke him from behind, slowly turning his head to look around.

Vivi.

 

“Viv? Why… What the hell did you do?!”

 

She sat at his side, hugging him, smiling sadly.

 

“Now mine is also green… I'm sorry Art. Really, i'm an idiot.”

 

“Why did you do that? I'm not angry! It will be awhile until it goes away!”

 

“Well its not fair that you have green hair and I do not, when I am at fault!”

 

“You silly... “

 

Vivi grinned, for she could see a little smile on his face. He was not angry or sad anymore. She just laughed, a sandwich appearing out of nowhere, torn in half.

She handed it to him.

 

“Now, I have apologised, will you fix the computer?”

 

“I would have already, were not for the fact that you stole the cables…”

 

“Oh. Yeah right.”

 

Lewis smiled, seeing them stop their bickering, laughing and eating the sandwich instead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking ghost dragon!  
> Fucking lakes and swords man!  
> Poor somebody i wont spoil!


	58. Grudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OE thank you for the prompt!  
> BlueFireDrakka I LOVED the movie. My dragon will never compare to Draco...  
> Here this is how the villain looks for me:  
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/post/108330293576/ghost-dragon-fear-and-wonder-for-arthur

Arthur was sitting in front of the computer, browsing things, when something catches his attention.

#### 

“...!”

#### 

Vivi and Lewis had been seeing a movie downstairs, the ghost’s skull bouncing happily behind her, little flames lightning the room. They had been in a comfortable silence until they heard a yelp, and then something falling and rolling down the stairs, followed by screamed curses and hurried steps. Sure enough, Arthur slammed the living room’s door open, smiling wide, something running in his mind, bouncing excited in place.

#### 

“Guys, guys, guys! Guys, holy shit! I-”

#### 

“Arthur breath…”

#### 

He did, for he had not in his hurry. Lewis and Vivi looked at him as he stepped right in front of the tv, arms moving around, happy like a child been told santa claus had come even if it wasn't christmas.

#### 

“I was at the computer and I come across this news page, I wasn't even looking at it, but then I see this small text, I click on it, and then I come across this, and oh god we have to go there!”

#### 

Vivi groaned, his explanation quick and without sense.

#### 

“What?”

#### 

“There is a medieval fair! In a village! It even has a castle nearby! They wear costumes and do everything like in those times. I have to go!”

#### 

Lewis smiled, perfectly knowing how Arthur loved all that thing. Vivi on the other hand wasn't so excited… Arthur noticed, but he had a secret weapon to make her want to go even more than him. He smiled mischievously, leaning at her side, whispering.

#### 

“Viv, they say that a ghost roams the fair at night…”

#### 

She bolted up from the couch, her mind changed in a millisecond, a determined look on her face. He knew she would not say no to that… He was so excited for that fair that he didn't care if they would have to deal with ghosts.

#### 

“Grab your things! We have to go! Come on guys!”

#### 

And with that, she ran away, leaving Lewis without something to hug, the ghost pouting, the movie forgotten.

#### 

* * *

#### 

“Do we really have to wear this?...”

#### 

“Yes! Everybody is wearing costumes Viv!”

#### 

She glanced at her dress, long and detailed, could have been gotten out of a movie… She frowned, not really understanding this kind of thing. At least they would investigate a mystery at night when the fair ended...

Lewis stepped at her side in between the crowd, bowing at her, taking her hand with a smile. His black armor shined, the daylight bright as his ghostly eyes, never leaving hers.

#### 

“You look beautiful.”

#### 

She only pouted, looking away with a blush. Lewis laughed, leading the way, following Arthur, or tried.

They could only see a red cape flowing around, Arthur moving and running around, they could hear him containing his hype. Mystery eyed all the made up camp, he had to contain the urge to catch a ball that had fallen off the hands of a juggler… Arthur leaned over a table, a lot of swords and axes exposed.

The village was all filled with people, everywhere horses and animals, bards and servants, food and trinkets. There was even a man painting portraits...

Arthur could not hold still for a minute, running all around. So the others stopped following, knowing they could not keep up his pace, looking around instead. Lewis saw a stall, a woman selling handmade crystal roses. There was a beautiful blue one, transparent, a long vine tangling around the petals, a more strong shade of blue.

Vivi was not looking, raiding a food stall at the moment…

She left the stall, the owner baffled that she could eat so much, his face priceless.

She could not see Lewis.

#### 

“Lew?”

#### 

Something poked her shoulder from behind, turning around to look. He was there, blushing, a rose, handing it to her.

He spoke like a knight, mimicking the way of speaking of the fair.

#### 

“Shall I have the honor of be allowed to give this rose to the most graceful dame of the whole fair?”

#### 

She rolled her eyes, taking it anyway. He could be so cute…

#### 

“You may! Now, my knight, take the queen to where the feast is!”

#### 

They roamed, they saw a glimpse of Arthur, trying to raise a sword around, only managing to send it flying away. Now running away from an angry guy in an armor, now having a dent on it.

The hours flied away, the four of them enjoying the fair, everything amusing and unusual.

Lewis and Vivi danced, holding each other, all around people dancing along the music. It was dawn, the dim light making Lewis eyes more bright, shining in glee as he twirled her around, their dance the most coordinated of them all. Her dress flowed along, her laugh sending waves of happiness through him.

Sadly, all comes to an end eventually. With the sun lowering, the fair began to be dismantled, the event done for the year…

They stood on a nearby hill, ahead they could see the castle. They had changed clothes again, for now they would wait for the supposed ghost to appear…

The sunset was over them, as they sat on the grass, the view breathtaking. The castle was in ruins, but still standing, mostly. Tall towers, stone walls surrounding it… A memory and a memento of centuries long gone. And Mystery knew well that. He had not been here for a very long time…

His red eyes averted from the tallest tower, not wanting to remember. He had everything now.

Vivi laughed, arms outstretched.

#### 

“They say a dragon roams the area at night! A woman told me while I ate all the food in her stall. I'm dying to see it!”

#### 

Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes.

#### 

“Its probably just a legend… They say the dragon took over the castle when a prince died, ending the dynasty. Good legend, but just myth.”

#### 

“Awww Arthur, it has been a good idea to visit this fair, but I want to see a ghost! I want a ghost!”

#### 

“You have Lewis right here.”

#### 

“He is not a dragon…”

#### 

“Am I not good enough?...”

#### 

“Lew stop looking at me like that. You are my favourite ghost! I told you already!”

#### 

The sun finally went away, darkness beginning to take over.

And with it, something waking up in the deeper parts of the ruins…

Between the gravel and fallen stone, inside a dusty old throne room, fog raised, red as blood.

White bones began to appear, shining in the dark, sharp as knives, deadly. A long tail moved, its pointy and scorpion like edge giving a stab to the air. A glow raised inside a skull, a dragon one, jaw missing, an eye blinking slowly. Two long horns towered over the room, eyes narrowing, a growl echoing, more gravel falling. Claws slammed onto the floor, clutching in anger.

A voice came out of the skull, sharp fangs vibrating with its ghostly echo.

#### 

**“Him…”**

#### 

How…

How it was possible?

He could feel him, near, outside.

He was dead…

Arthur laid dead, buried centuries ago. His bloodline was gone, he made sure of that… He killed the king. He would have wished to kill Arthur himself, but he did not. He died by other’s hands.

How he remembered that excuse of a prince… He remembered.

The ghost raised a claw to his thorax, its bone cracked there, he could still feel the wound inflicted…

He was alive…

No.

He was not. He was dead. This presence was him, but not at the same time… It was him, but different…

The same soul…

Now he could slay, now he could finally fight him, he could…

Kill.

Avenge all his brothers and sisters, his kind. Retrieve his wounded honour.

For he remembered, that day…

#### 

* * *

#### 

Three horses ran through the landscape, three figures laughing.

They reached their destination, a big lake, clear water, far from the castle.

Vivi did not waste time, already jumping down the horse and running towards it. The other two rolled their eyes, the girl now jumping around in the water.

#### 

“Come on! We haven't fled to just stand there!”

#### 

“And they will be so angry when we come back…”

#### 

Arthur laughed, following Vivi, raising an eyebrow at Lewis.

#### 

“Only with me! The mage never really scolds her, and nobody notices your absence. It's me who they want to keep there.”

#### 

Arthur removed his cape, laying his sword on the shore, jumping into the water as well. Lewis smiled, following.

They laughed as they swam around, enjoying their short freedom.

Lewis chased Vivi in the water, Arthur laughing, floating lazily around as they fought, Vivi winning of course.

After being chased around and being thrown into the water for hours, Arthur got out, shaking his head, his hair now falling downwards. He could hear Vivi laughing, making him pull his hair up.

#### 

“Not funny.”

#### 

“They should paint you like that in the portrait they are making of you!”

#### 

Lewis got out as well, only Vivi remaining inside.

After some time, spent chatting, they were dry again, Vivi still in the lake.

#### 

“Vivi… You should get out, we have to go back eventually.”

#### 

“Awww… No! Now i'm the lady of the lake!”

#### 

“Do we have to get you out?”

#### 

“Try!”

#### 

They knew better than to try. Lewis sighed, heading for the horses, wanting to ready them for the long way back to the castle.

They were unaware of the danger nearby, their escapade ending far, no guards to keep watch. Their friendship was not the only reason they were forbidden of going away…

Something moved between the dense forest, a red eye shining in the darkness.

A dragon.

It watched patiently the three humans.

But only one made his blood boil in anger.

The prince.

For ages, his dynasty had hunted down dragons, stealing away the land that by right belonged to them. His bloodline had destroyed his… He could not go near that castle without being chased and pushed back. They wanted to hunt him down… They tried.

But failed.

And now, the prince had gone away from the safety of his kingdom. Fool.

No guards, nor mage keeping him at bay.

He waited for him to dress in his armor again, to retrieve his sword. For he wanted a fair duel.

Dragons were proud creatures, bounded to honour.

He would not kill him unarmed…

Nor harm the other two. He only wanted vengeance. To end his bloodline. No more kings to continue the bloodshed.

He would erase their existence...

Lewis heard the ground rumble, just as Arthur had picked up his sword and had stood at his side. The horses fled, for a shadow now towered above everything. They looked up, their eyes widening.

A dragon stood proud, glaring down, a smile in his jaw. White tail surrounded them, grey wings raising. His voice rumbled the very grounds of the earth, scottish accent tangling around his venomous words.

#### 

“Arthur... How foolish of you to leave your castle… Raise your sword and face death, pay for the bloodshed of my brethren!”

#### 

Arthur shook his head, his eyes never leaving the glare of the creature. He had never agreed to hunt dragons down… He had never made that decision, his ancestors did. But he knew that this one would not listen, it would not believe. Too many of its kind slain...

Lewis pushed Arthur back, standing in between them, always ready to protect his friend. The dragon snarled, claw raising.

#### 

“I do not have any quarrel with you! Out of my way!”

#### 

Lewis was slammed to a side, the claw sending him flying against a tree. He did not move again.

#### 

“Lewis!”

#### 

Arthur was scared, but he would not stand doing nothing as his friends were in danger. He raised his sword, now wishing he was better with it, the dragon smiling in content. He dashed forward, his weapon swinging, sharp edge heading for the dragon’s scaly grey skin. He did not land the hit, a claw grasping tightly the sword, keeping it inmovile. Arthur could now only stare in fear as the dragon lowered his head, looking straight into his amber eyes, laughing mockingly.

#### 

“Such strong efforts… I expected more from a prince.”

#### 

It suddenly gave an impossibly loud roar, Arthur letting go of the sword’s handle, the force and air of it making him step back, hair flowing back.

Vivi screamed in alarm, swimming as fast as possible to reach the shore. Her eyes widened, for the dragon had moved its tail, sending Arthur rolling on the ground, now laying on it, more near to the lake. The dragon laughed, twirling the sword in his claw.

#### 

“Stand! A prince should die at his feet!”

#### 

Arthur struggled, he could swear he had heard his leg crack. The dragon threw away the sword, sending it flying towards the lake. It was now sinking down fast into its depths.

Vivi submerged, knowing that it was the only thing able to defend them against the beast. As she swam below to retrieve it, the dragon approached his prey slowly, waiting for him to stand.

He could not, he could only try to back away, nothing to defend himself, his leg hurt.

Vivi resurfaced again, panicking at the sight. The beast was growing tired of waiting, and she could see it preparing itself to plunge, to jump, to bite down onto him.

#### 

“Arthur!”

#### 

Everything happened quickly.

She threw the sword with all her strength back to him. The dragon leaped, claws outstretched, towering above him. The sword flew and landed right at Arthur’s side. He reached for it as he felt the hot breath on his face. His hand trembled around, the sword jumping around in his hold, his panic overtaking him. But the sword stood straight right on time. He outstretched his arms, the dragon right there, fangs almost touching him.

There was a loud rip of flesh, and Vivi saw blood.

The dragon froze, claws slamming at Arthur’s sides on the ground. Both of them let out a gasp, the sword had sunk in the dragon’s torso, deep, its jump providing all the force needed to strike. He backed away from the prince, red eyes staring at his wound, sword still stabbed there.

#### 

“You…”

#### 

He roared in anger and sudden agonizing pain, claw reaching for the handle. Arthur could only tremble as the dragon took the sword out in a quick motion, blood pooling out.

How could he had been wounded?! Like this?!

The sword had stricken right at his heart’s side, non lethal, but almost. He raised his wings, using his last bit of strength to flee, rising high into the sky, to save himself. He could end him, he could. But he would die if he kept on attacking, the blood unstoppable, he could bleed out.

He could kill Arthur and die with him. But then Lancelot would remain.

No, he had to end both!

So he roared, swearing to come back, to fight again one day. The three humans stood there in shock as he flew away, glad to still be alive.

He would never retrieve his pride, lost in that moment.

Something happened.

Something erased his chance of fighting again.

For the prince died.

When he found out, his roar could have been heard in all the land. He would never be able to make him pay for the wound in his now healed flesh. Arthur had left a mark there with his sword, never to fade. His honour was pierced as well...

But he still could make his dynasty go away…

The mage had left. Gone. The reason unknown to him. He didn't care.

#### 

“Lancelot…

#### 

Now he would strike, he would take over the castle… And retrieve the land that belonged to him.

He did.

The castle was engulfed in fire and blood, no more humans alive roaming in it. He stood in the throne room, burning everything. He laughed at the king, he looked miserable, all lost…

#### 

“Watch as everything crumbles at your feet. How you delighted with our deaths!… Your blood will not roam earth, no more!”

#### 

The castle was left in ruins, a crown laying on the floors, a dragon taking over.

He felt content, now ruling over this land.

But...

The wound eventually took a toll on him, his heart unable to beat anymore.

He died, as the centuries passed.

All do.

But he still roamed the castle.

His soul could not move on. He became a ghost… His pride broken. His swear never completed.

He never fought with the prince. He got away from his justice.

And so…

Every night he woke, roaring in the nights, haunting this place.

Every night, for centuries.

As the time went, he stopped letting himself be shown, becoming only a legend, a rumour.

He had no reason to exist. His escape of this existence out of reach.

For Arthur was dead.

Until this night…

He woke.

He could feel him. The reason of his ghostly imprisonment.

He stood on a tower, glancing down towards the village. There, on a hill.

He looked almost the same…

He was.

He could reach peace. He could cross.

He only had to restore his honour.

He only had to kill…

The three humans had spotted him below, standing up. He laughed, a red energy flowing out, forming wings long lost. He leaped down, flying fast, eyes never leaving his prey.

Vivi’s eyes widened, seeing the dragon swipe near the ground in front of them.

And before she knew it, Arthur had been grabbed, now in the ghost’s clutches.

Vivi could only stare in awe at the huge shadow that now held Arthur. This place was really haunted…

Badly.

A real dragon...

#### 

“Heeeelp!”

#### 

The dragon was fast, leaving them behind, flying back towards the castle. The gang could only stand there as Arthur was kidnapped again, red wings soaring the night sky.

But Mystery knew better.

He knew…

He had not expected that thing to be here, he never knew the fate that this castle had suffered in his absence.

#### 

“Come on! Don't stand there! That thing does not have good intentions!”

#### 

They ran, the castle far, and little time to spare.

Mystery knew that if they didn't reach him on time…

Little would be left of him.

He could feel the tension on the air as they headed for the castle’s gates, Lewis fire raising, fearing for Arthur’s safety.

#### 

* * *

#### 

Holy shit a dragon.

A real fucking dragon.

Arthur could only look up to the creature holding him by his arms, carrying him to the castle.

His wonder had overtaken his fear. His eyes wandered to the claws near his skin, sharp and long, to the energy wings flapping above him, to the bony and spiky frame, to the skull leaning slowly down to look at him. To the red ghostly eyes filled with hate. A shiver ran down his spine, finally realising the situation he was in.

Arthur screamed, struggling now, for they were diving down fast, the dragon heading for a gap in the stone walls, to get inside the castle. They landed inside a throne room, the moonlight lighting it through the broken windows. He was finally released, able to stand, claws opening. He tried to run, but a long tail blocked his way, surrounding him, sharp bones deadly, its point moving around, making him flinch away. He did not want to turn around, he could feel its eyes in the back of his neck.

#### 

“Arthur…”

#### 

How could he know his name?

It didn't matter, his fear too intense.

He turned slowly around, the dragon right there, looking down at him with a condescendant glare. Bones all around, no escape…

Its skull began to lower, coming close to his face, voice echoing, deep and filled with hate.

#### 

“You…”

#### 

“Me?...”

#### 

Arthur…

Somewhere in the castle, between all the gravel and ruins, a sword trembled.

In its handle a ghostly eye appeared, shining in the dark.

Arthur.

He was alive.

The sword began to twist, unable to escape, buried in stone and fallen rubble.

He could feel him near.

He had to protect him.

He had to…

Magenta fire surrounded the sword, tangling around it.

He killed his friend.

He was sorry.

So sorry...

Arthur!

He was wrong.

He had been so blind…

And now he was trapped for it.

That day…

He had destroyed everything.

Everything.

He himself…

#### 

* * *

#### 

The ghost stared at the floor.

He…

He did it.

The chambers were filled with red, magenta and black. No life in them, not anymore.

Arthur laid dead, his eyes looking ahead, empty of life. No trace of his usual cheerfulness on his face, only sadness and pain.

He had not struggled.

He had not begged for mercy.

And Lewis had killed him.

He tried to breath, chest raising, anger fading.

He should have a clear mind now.

Why he did not feel right?

He had killed his murderer, his traitor.

He should be able to cross now. He wanted to.

He tried, he tried with all his might. For he was dead, nothing should tie him up, his killer was dead. Laying right here at his feet.

He could not cross.

The ghost raised his hands, staring at them, not understanding. His heart turned blue, a horrible thought crossing his mind.

Arthur could have been innocent.

No, it could not be.

The ghost growled, shaking his skull in anger.

Arthur killed him, he made that letter, he signed his death sentence.

There could only be a reason for him to not be able to cross.

Vivi.

He had to see her again, one last time.

That had to be the reason.

It had to...

He floated out of the room, heading for her chambers. He needed to see her, to talk to her.

Tell her what Arthur did.

He had not written that letter, he never meant to kill Arthur in life.

He stood in the shadows, looking at her.

The mage was at her side, trying to ease her sorrow.

He would have to wait until he went away. Until she was alone, able to talk in peace…

He had to wait until morning… The mage left her finally.

Vivi had been crying, her eyes were red. Her tears fell on top of his death sentence and his letter, there in front of her. She was crying for him…

His heart beated in sadness, showing himself in her room.

#### 

“Vivi…”

#### 

She bolted up from her chair, turning to face him. Her eyes widened, seeing him there, not recognising him at first. But as Lewis approached his heart did as well, her hands reaching for it.

#### 

“Lewis?...”

#### 

He smiled sadly, eyes meeting.  
  


“Yes.”

#### 

She cried more, dashing forward to embrace him, his arms holding her tight.

#### 

“Lewis, god. You… You!... I'm sorry!”

#### 

“Its ok… I only regret what you had to see.”

#### 

“You were innocent! Arthur has to know, you are here now! You can tell him...”

#### 

The ghost’s eyes narrowed, seeing her name him, not blaming him. The room grew colder.

#### 

“That won't happen.”

#### 

“Wha-...”

#### 

There was a sudden commotion in the castle, guards screaming, their cry echoing everywhere.

Their words reached Vivi, her heart twisting.

#### 

“The prince is dead! Prince Arthur lays dead!”

#### 

She trembled, not understanding. She looked up to the ghost, eyes filled with fear.

#### 

“Lewis?...”

#### 

Her fear only increased, for he had no emotion in his glowing eyes. His words had no regret, firm, undoubting.

#### 

“Arthur killed me Vivi… I took revenge.”

#### 

No, no, no.

No!

She had read and compared the documents, Arthur did not write them! Arthur had signed the paper before it had been filled with a death sentence!

She had the truth!

They both were innocent.

#### 

“No, Lewis, please… Tell me it's not true.”

#### 

“It is. Don't mourn my killer…”

#### 

She gave him a push, backing away from him, more tears falling down.

#### 

“He did NOT kill you! Lewis another person framed you! Both of you!”

#### 

Lewis growled, not believing, his fire raising around him. His own heart beated in fear, fearing her words to be truth...

#### 

“Nonsense!”

#### 

“Look for yourself, and tell me this is his doing!”

#### 

She raised the documents, all her notes pointing out that Arthur could have not done that letter, that he did not know what he had signed…

The ghost took a minute to see it all, his eyes slowly opening, truth slowly coming to his mind.

Arthur was innocent.

He did not kill him.

He killed him.

Blindly.

He did not even speak with him.

He killed Arthur, his friend… The one he had wanted to protect in life.

And now Vivi was broken, both their deaths tearing her apart, she had the most horrified look he had ever seen…

His fault.

What had he done?...

He could not stand seeing her like this.

He did not want her to suffer. He did not…

She…

She should forget.

She spoke, not really blaming him, but broken, both their friends gone, dead.

#### 

“What have you done Lewis?... You didn't even try to see he was not in control of the situation…”

#### 

“I'm sorry… So sorry... Forget us.”

#### 

Vivi took a step back, for Lewis had raised his hands, slowly approaching.

#### 

“...Forget you? Wha-”

#### 

“I will make you forget. I don't want you to suffer, I don't want you to be in pain. For my actions…”

#### 

Her eyes widened, knowing what he wanted to do. Her master had teached her about ghosts. They could steal memories away if they were powerful enough. And Lewis was one.

His hands were raised, his face darkened.

He wants to…

She backed away, shaking her head in fear and shock.

#### 

“No! Lewis stop! I can't forget you! I don't want to!”

#### 

He did not listen, now closer. Her back hit the wall, no place to run. She had no escape. She sobbed, Arthur’s sword at her side, he had forgotten it here the last time he had come to see her, always careless and forgetful. He would never take it back...

She screamed, despairing, not wanting to forget, her memories her most treasured possession. Her hands raised in instinct, Lewis almost touching her.

She did something horrible.

She did not mean it.

But her fear made her, uncontrollable, her powers surfacing.

Her hands shined, colliding with Lewis chest.

An exorcism.

The ghost halted, looking down, a pained gasp escaping him. He gave a last hurt glance to her eyes before fading, only a small trace of magenta left in the air. She opened her eyes, seeing him disappear.

No!

She had not wanted to!

Her hand instinctively reached for the small magenta trace, only a small part of his soul. Her other hand had been touching Arthur’s sword…

Her master had teached her a lot. But she did not know how to control her magic yet…

And so, the last remain of Lewis flowed through her, and was now bound to this sword, trapped there. Vivi looked at her hands, a cry scaping her lips.

She kneeled in front of it, taking it in her hands.

#### 

“L-ewis?...”

#### 

No answer, only a faint glow.

Lewis was now incomplete, half of him had crossed, a part of his consciousness in this inanimate object.

A fate worse than death.

And she did it.

She could not free him.

She did not know how to. This was beyond her or her master’s knowledge…

She screamed and wailed, having nothing left.

The ghost flowed inside the sword, feeling incomplete, not his whole self… He could see her. Crying, broken.

For him.

All because of him.

Vivi…

She had stopped crying, her face now empty of emotion.

Vivi.

She had thrown the sword away, now laying in the darkness of the room. He could see her going for her ingredients shelf. Her hand was reaching for a flask.

He wanted to scream, to plead, the vision horrifying.

She had sat on her bed, giving the sword a last glance.

#### 

“I'm sorry Lewis… I can't live without you. I will see you on the other side. Part of you will be waiting for me there… I- I'm sure.”

#### 

Vivi!

He felt like dying again.

He wanted to die again.

He could only see her hand now, the flask falling to the ground.

He screamed inside the sword, no one to hear him. And after a long while, the chamber’s door opened, the mage coming in.

Lewis could do nothing as he held her, torn as well, screaming in grief. And he could do nothing. He could not move, he could not speak. Minutes felt like centuries, her body still there, dead.

But it eventually was taken away to be buried.

The mage spent days in her room, reading all her notes. He could feel his sorrow.

He could only watch as he found his true murderer.

But he did not care.

He could only think about what he had done.

He killed.

Twice.

The two persons that had loved him the most.

The ones that he should have protected.

Gone.

The mage left, her chambers left alone for a long time.

Time went so slow…

Nothing happened around him as he teared his mind apart. His soul was broken, incomplete, full of horrible emotions.

No one came into her chambers, leaving him there, alone.

He thought that it had been centuries already, but it had only been a month. The castle rumbled, a loud roar echoing around. A shadow moved outside the window.

A dragon.

That dragon…

The castle was filled with screams, ear splitting, fire cracking, everything engulfed in red.

No one who tried to stay survived...

The beast took over.

Only two minds remained in the fortress, now all left in ruins.

A dragon, and a sword trapped below stone, her chambers crumbling down, the siege brutal.

All his fault.

Centuries passed.

The dragon had died.

He was finally all alone.

Alone…

To suffer.

He deserved it.

But… Something changed recently.

Something…

He could feel something.

A sense of happiness overtook him. Part of him was happy. Part of him was now alive.

Alive again…  

Somewhere, not alone.

But he could not know why…

All stayed like this for some time.

Until one night.

He felt a horrible feeling, the same he had felt long ago. Betrayal.

His other half died.

And he could feel anger, hate, fear. All over again. Desire of vengeance.

No, please.

He did not want it.

Not again.

His other half wanted to kill. Like he had wanted. He was blind again.

He waited, he did not know how much… Had he been able to think clearly, he would have guessed a year more...

And then… Happiness again.

Closure.

Even in death.

But he did not have that. He was here, broken. He wanted to join his own self, share that feeling.

He could not.

He could only exist like this forever, a trace of what he had been.

Nothing left. All lost. All gone. All destroyed.

Time was not something he could understand anymore…

But he heard the dragon roar again.

It had been a long time.

He knew he still haunted this castle…

What had awoken it?

Why?

It had remained peaceful.

He could hear its wings soaring, flying away.

But it came back.

With someone.

He could… He could feel him.

How?

He was alive.

He was in danger.

Arthur…

He needed to protect him!

He could not let Arthur die! Not again!

The sword trembled, but still, it could not move. He could do nothing as the dragon laughed, the throne room rumbling with his steps.

Arthur was now face to face with its skull, hands raised, voice coming nervously out of him.

#### 

“Please don't eat me!”

#### 

He was still the same fool.

The dragon backed up a little, standing proud.

#### 

“Eat you? Please... I don't know how you had that bright idea… For I don't have a jaw, as you can see. And as well, i'm dead, I don't need to eat, I can't. Even then you would not even be a snack...”

#### 

Arthur breathed out, relaxing a little.

#### 

“Then… You won't harm me?”

#### 

A claw slammed itself right in front of him, almost scratching his face, Arthur now pale as snow.

#### 

“ **I WILL** , but at the right moment… Pick a weapon and face me! Fight me! Try to slay me! You desire to!”

#### 

Arthur shook his head, not understanding.

#### 

“I- I don't want to fight you! Why would I want to?... I- I like dragons!”

#### 

Its tail moved, sharp point now against his neck. The dragon spoke again, like a tired teacher, voice full of bitter anger.

#### 

“You could not understand… Your mind does not have the complexity necessary… You could not understand anything, centuries of wisdom and pain… So… The only thing you have to understand is that you have to run… For I wish you to be dead, to fall under my claws! Fight and defend yourself, or flee!”

#### 

Arthur had very clear he would do the last… The tail moved, an opening for him to escape. He dashed for it, a claw slamming to where he had been standing. He really did not understand, running trough the throne room, the dragon waiting a few seconds for him to gain distance.

And as he reached the doors, it roared, beginning the chase with an evil laugh, sending shivers down Arthur’s spine.

He closed the doors before running again, thinking they could hold the beast a little.

They would not.

There was a loud crack, and as he looked behind, still running, he saw the skull coming out of the broken doors.

#### 

“Please! Leave me be! I did nothing to you!”

#### 

In a second and a white blur, the dragon was in front of him, two red wings raised around him. He fell backwards in an effort of not colliding with his sharp bones, now looking up with wide eyes. The words were dragged, eyes squinting at his fear.

#### 

“Ohhh, that’s what you think. But I know better.”

#### 

His claw raised to his chest, a crack in its bone. Arthur shook his head, backing slowly away on the floor. The tail moved again, slamming inches away from him, but not striking, for Arthur was unarmed, and he wanted to play cat and mouse.

The force of the hit made the castle’s very foundations shake, some rooms collapsing.

Vivi’s ones were some of them.

Its floors came down, a sword falling from them, falling to the lower floor. It fell straight, its sharp edge cutting the stone, now sunk into it, exposed, no longer trapped between gravel…

The dragon shoved Arthur away with the tail, compelling him towards the stairs.

#### 

“Off you go!”

#### 

He was unharmed, but scared out of his skin, the dragon cold as ice. He ran, jumping down two stairs at a time, he could feel the dragon following slowly, approaching, heavy footsteps behind.

His voice echoed, so full of amusement.

#### 

“I can chase you for centuries… Fight me already human, I shall end you quickly and with mercy…”

#### 

He was in a long hall, fallen stones everywhere.

Lewis was there, the sword on top of a stone, stabbed into it.

He could see Arthur…

The sword shined in the dark, magenta lights surrounding it. Arthur noticed it, raising an eyebrow. All the doors were blocked by debris, no escape.

So he dashed for the sword, grabbing the handle and pulling. It came off easily, Lewis desire of protecting him allowing it to.

The sword moved by itself on his grip, making him take a defensive stance.

Arthur yelled because of the sudden movement, not expecting the sword to be haunted.

But he screamed more when the dragon came down the stairs, red fire around him.

#### 

“Ahhhh, I see… That sword. Ironic. But much more fitting I must say. I won't let it harm me this time!”

#### 

Lewis would not let the dragon harm his friend either.

A claw flew close to Arthur, but the sword moved quickly on its way, blocking the attack, magenta sparks flying around. That surprised both Arthur and the dragon.

#### 

“What's this?... A haunted sword? It wasn't-”

#### 

The sword moved forward, Arthur wanting to let go, but unable. It scratched the dragon’s ribs, hurting it. It let out a pained roar, wings opening, sending Arthur rolling away. But Lewis was in control, pulling at him with his energy, and so, Arthur stood quickly, or stumbled, it would define it better. He found himself being pulled towards the dragon again, claws raised ready to take him on.

#### 

“Ahhhhhh! No, no, no! I don't want to fight!”

#### 

Lewis did not listen, growling in his mind. He could only think of defeating the dragon, for it was a menace to Arthur’s life.

Sadly, their minds were not thinking the same, Arthur scared and terrified, pulling away as much as he could. And so, the dragon catches the sword again, like that day, leaning close to them, smiling mockingly.

#### 

“You are nothing… Not even with a haunted sword you can manage to defeat me. Pathetic…”

#### 

Lewis watched in horror as he was pulled out of Arthur’s grasp, and then thrown away, falling noisily to the ground.

No…

No!

He could not fight nor speak up as the the other ghost approached Arthur, claw grabbing him and raising him to his eye level, his friend struggling and kicking his legs for dear life, for his ams could not move.

The dragon growled, tail placed on Arthur’s chest, ready to stab as he did in that lake. How he had longed for this...

But he was a dragon bound to honour, and so, he spoke what his code demanded before ending a knight or royal life, even if it wasn't so high or worthy…

#### 

“Any last words?...”

#### 

“OhmygodIdontwanttodieVivIatethatpizzayouweresavingLewiswereareyouincaseidontgetoutofthisoneiconfessitwasmewhopaintedyourskullwithpaintthatdayandimsorryforkillingyou!”

#### 

Arthur had closed his eyes shut, feeling the sharp pointy tail brush and pierce his t-shirt. The dragon blinked a few times, not understanding anything.

#### 

“I said words, not nonsense blurted out!”

#### 

The tail raised, edge ready to come down.

#### 

“Farewell, prince.”

#### 

But a door began to crack, a magenta light coming out of it. Before the dragon could kill, it burst in flames, three figures coming in.

Lewis stared in shock at the scene, his heart skipping a beat. They had panicked in their search, for the castle was huge, they had took so much time to get here… He didn't want to even think what would have happened if they had arrived any minute later… He could see that tail dangerously near him.

Arthur cracked an eye open, smiling wide.

#### 

“Guys!”

#### 

Mystery was already transformed, running towards him. The dragon swiped the air with his tail, for the spirit had jumped in between Arthur and him, taking him out of his claw in a quick motion. Mystery would not let this thing harm him for a grudge held for centuries, when even Arthur could not know why...

The beast roared, trying to catch them back, but Lewis fire raised around them, shielding them and keeping the dragon at bay.

#### 

“I won't tolerate this! I shall have blood! I shall avenge my kind! I will save my soul!”

#### 

Lewis would not take his bullshit, fists raised.

#### 

“I don't know what you are talking about, I think you smoke too much, dragon! Touch a single blonde hair of his again and I will make sure that not even your legend remains!”

#### 

Lewis dodged a claw, flying close to his right shoulder.

Dragon and ghost circled each other, fire and sharp bones flying all around.

Lewis was fast, but the dragon was faster and more calculative.

The ghost’s eyes widened, the tail moving at a high speed, before he knew it, a loud rip echoed in the room. He looked down.

The tail had pierced right through his chest, a hole now in his suit, bone coming out of his back.

Vivi raised her spells, angered. This thing had tried to kill Arthur, and now had harmed Lewis...

#### 

“I won't let you hurt them!”

#### 

The dragon retrieved the tail, two exorcisms striking him. Red wings flapped, the air growing colder, Vivi having to back away from their force.

The dragon would not fade away, not when Arthur was so close, his crusade finally able to be completed. Mystery grabbed Arthur with a tail, the poor guy flailing around as the dog dodged wild claw swipes.

In between the chaos, a sword trembled, feeling his other half. Fire tangled around it, his soul’s presence giving it power.

Lewis looked up, seeing it. He floated over it, in trance, obeying a silent command. His hand grasped the sword handle, all his arm and the sword engulfed in fire.

Both of them could only think of one thing.

Protect.

He needed to protect Arthur.

The ghost roared, taking an offensive stance, running towards the dragon, now chasing Mystery.

Lewis threw a long swipe, sparks and fire melting together, blocked by a tail, the dragon never letting his guard down.

#### 

“I will feed on your soul, little ghost! I don't kill unless provoked first! And you have triggered a dangerous play!”

#### 

He would protect Arthur…

He needed to!

Tail, claws, fire and a haunted sword, all moving around in the big hall, the two now focusing in each other, the other three backing away, too dangerous to intervene.

The dragon snarled as Lewis let the sword move by itself, compelling its own thoughts, working together. Tail tried to block the hit, but Lewis emotions were too intense and wild.

The bone cracked, tail now falling to the stone floor, fading slowly away.

#### 

“ARghhhhh!”

#### 

Lewis saw an opening as the dragon roared in pain, and both sword and ghost reacted quickly. They dashed forward, going for the crack in the dragon’s torso.

Vivi’s eyes widened as two claws came down onto him, blocking her vision of Lewis.

The dragon froze in place, red eyes looking down, making her gasp, thinking that Lewis had been stricken down.

There was a loud crack, and the dragon jolted in place, his red eyes flickering.

He spoke, voice full of mourning.

#### 

“No… I can't fade. I have to-...”

#### 

Lewis huffed, pushing the sword deeper, silencing him.

And so, the dragon began to fade, bones cracking everywhere.

His soul would disappear...

In a minute, nothing was left of it but a puff of white smoke, the gang standing there in awe, still not knowing exactly why this ghost had been so aggressive… They had been really afraid for Arthur. They did not know why it had only gone straight for him, intending of killing.

Except Mystery.

The spirit finally let Arthur down of his grip, untangling his tail, sure that the dragon was gone.

Vivi was the first to break the silence.

As she usually did, mocking him, trying to hide and wave away her worries.

#### 

“Art… You really are the lady in distress. Now I can call you princess!”

#### 

“Viv! It's not fucking funny! That thing almost kills me!”

#### 

The sword began to shake in Lewis grasp, a whisper echoing.

#### 

_“Free me... ”_

#### 

Lewis was being pulled towards Vivi, the sword pointing at her like she was a magnet.

The whisper came louder as the ghost stumbled towards her, Vivi opening her hands to grasp the sword.

The next whisper, she only heard it.

#### 

_“Please… I'm sorry. So sorry… Free me.”_

#### 

There was a soul trapped in here…

She did not know why, but she would not let this poor spirit like this, it sounded so mournful, so broken.

She focused, trying to remember what her books said. She had practised a lot, wanting to be ready for any kind of situation…

And she had the knowledge.

Her hand caressed the sword’s handle, a magenta trace flowing out of it, tangling around her fingers.

He was free.

He had protected them.

To everyone’s shock, it flowed towards Lewis, melting around him.

The ghost felt a lot of things, but it was too much, his mind not able to understand centuries of memories and emotions.

He could only feel a sense of peace, like if something had been set right, more complete.

He did not understand.

So he said the first words to come to mind.

#### 

“What the hell was that?...”

#### 

The other three just shrugged, not knowing either.

They were just glad that things were ok...

Vivi glanced at Arthur, smiling, so glad that nothing bad had happened.

#### 

“Do you regret coming to the fair?”

#### 

“Mmmm, nah! I saw a fucking dragon! Granted, it was fucking crazy and it wanted to kill me, but it was a fucking dragon! Who can say they saw a dragon? And besides, you always save me…”

#### 

Lewis did not regret it either. He had fun during the day with her…

And… And part of him was now happy, he could not know why.

It was just probably knowing that he had gotten in time to help him…

Mystery sighed, wondering what had been that sword…

He did not know.

But as his friends laughed, he could see a tear falling down Lewis skull.

The ghost did not even notice, hugging his friends with a happy smile, another case dealt with.

It didn't matter.

####  ****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING DRAGON!
> 
> List:
> 
> Athur wrecking things and exploding trying to make a laser in his arm- genderswap requested by anon (It will be Vivi or Arthur or both, not Lewis cause his is a ghost, that kinda thing doesnt aply to him anymore... Im doubting a lot with this request... If i dont like how it comes out it will be on my tumblr) - my oneshots, i have many in mind.
> 
> PS:  
> You can request romance oneshots in my tumblr, cause i have interpreted some comments as if questioning the relationships....  
> Well just to clarify, here all remains ambiguous, but i think its pretty much clear and obvius what i ship...  
> So ask whatever.
> 
> Love ya!


	59. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy... Urghhhh. New caracter. What do i do now...  
> What did you do Mystery?! In japan?!  
> I headcanon that he traveled all over the world, maybe i will handle this new caracter if mysteryben says more, whoknows.  
> http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/108415841938  
> Who is she?... 
> 
> For you sororia!  
> It has ended up being something weird.  
> I present to you the weird thing, it is what it is. :Y

Fuck.

Three on his left…

Four ahead.

Two behind.

And one on his right.

Right it is.

Arthur dashed for that corridor, trying to escape the cultists. There was only one there, maybe he could dodge him.

The cultist reached for him, but Arthur leaned backwards, his head and shoulders going under the cultist’s arm, evading his grip. He stood quickly, the crowd of lunatics hot on his trail.

Arthur smiled, thinking he could get out of the temple in one piece for once. He could see the stairs leading outside.

Until two big and angry looking guys stood in front of them.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Arthur took a few seconds to stop his movements, for he had been running at light speed. He looked all around, and of course, now he was cornered, weapons and hands everywhere, coming close.

One of them tried to hit him with a wooden tool, trying to knock him out. Arthur dodged, pushing him away. He really could use a little bit of help… But of course, he was alone. How he always manages to get lost from the others… A mystery to him.

Another one grabbed his metal arm, pulling forcefully. Arthur gave him a kick, right where it hurt. But they were too many.

How he wished he could have something to defend himself.

His metal fist collided with a face, Arthur not having any other option but to fight. But he knew he would not for much, too many foes around.

How he wished he was stronger.

They finally managed to grab him, arms pulled behind his back. He hissed, the grip too tight, the cultists using too much force, more than necessary.

Lewis was a ghost, he could not be harmed by normal humans. He even had fire…

The weirdos began to drag him towards the room he had found before, before he had ran away from them.

Mystery… Mystery was something, Arthur didn't know exactly what. But a spirit, a powerful one. He could fight fairly anything… He could be as scary as Lewis, fangs and claws, six tails even. He still remembers clearly the first time he saw him transformed.

His eyes were blinded for a few seconds, the room more lighted than the corridors, torches everywhere. A rectangular altar on the middle…

A sacrificing one of course, there was an unending supply of them in the world it seemed…

Vivi had wisdom… She could cast spells, she could defend herself. Heck, she could be more fierce than Mystery and Lewis together. If food or immense danger was involved…

Ropes were picked up, his wrists now tied, hands immobile on his back, all the cultist nodding in satisfaction, darkened faces glancing at him and the altar.

And he…

He only ran. Only to always be caught in the end. Always the one to be kidnapped, chased, tried to be sacrificed. He had no power like them.

He was pushed against the stone altar, his head now laying on top of it, his eyes having a close view of all the runes on it, and a dry red substance…

Well, at least he was not the only one.

He sighed tiredly, rolling his eyes.

Three, two, one…

 

“And now… Brothers! We offer this life to our powerful and oh so merciful master!”

 

Arthur was mimicking mockingly his words, head and mouth, and hand moving against his bindings like if it spoke.

 

“Let his virgin blood quench him!”

 

“Ummm, you know, my blood is not useful anymore… It has been used already in some sacrifices. Soooo…”

 

The cultists stood there, some confused. Arthur rolled his eyes, tapping his foot. The leader glared at his brothers, questioning.

 

“What? He is not..? He looks like-”

 

Arthur glared at them, not amused.

 

“Do you even know what that really means? Virgin blood?”

 

Some shrugged. Yep, they didn't have any fucking idea of what they were doing, wonderful.

 

“Sacrifices need blood never used before! Thats what that means! Not the other thing… Never shed in a sacrifice!”

 

The leader frowned, head leaned to a side.

 

“Hmm, didn't know that… But maybe the other meaning will work as well. Are you?...”

 

Arthur’s face went red, his words blurted out nervously.

 

“Thats none of you business! Rude!”

 

The lunatics exchanged glances, an awkward silence filling the room. Then they nodded, a knife handed to the leader.

 

“You are going to be sacrificed…”

 

Arthur groaned, slaming his forehead on the altar in a fit of exasperation.

Fucking cults…

And he could do nothing. As always. He was tired of it, so tired.

He heard something as the leader began to preach their ritual words. He relaxed, for he could hear the familiar spark, that other hum between hands, spells and fire raising…

Yeah, always on time and ready to fight…

Three.

Leader done with his monologue about loving a goat demon, and something about avoiding taxes. A rich demon maybe? All for the money.

Two.

Knife coming close, he could maybe memorize all the runes. Wait, this knife was so fucking similar to another one. Was that of that one time with the golden fish demon cultists? No, wait that was a sword. And they tried to sacrifice a cat with him…

One...

The chamber was set aflame, the entrance shining so bright with magenta. The two guys holding him in place were sent flying against a wall, waves hitting them squarely. No harm to him. And the leader was now screaming like a baby, something white and big tackling him.

And…

 

“Art, you are so popular with demons!”

 

Fucking everything, everytime, never fails…

 

“Viv save your mocking, or I will make sure all your comics disappear under mysterious circumstances!”

 

“Try!”

 

Arthur just slumped on the altar, closing his eyes when a guy flew over him, Lewis punch able to send anyone to the moon. He just waited, already familiar with all their technics. Fire cracking, strong punches and kicks. Spells flying everywhere, hands and scarf moving in a dangerous dance. Tails moving in between it all, loud growls echoing.

And then there was him…

Here, just decoration.

Doing nothing.

He just waited, humming boredly a song, all the cultists groaning and whimpering around.

He finally felt Lewis fire, tangling around the ropes on his wrists. They melted like a candle, the flames burning only what the ghost desired to.

Arthur stood, stretching his muscles, glancing lazily at the messy room. No lunatic was left standing.

He rubbed his real wrist, the ropes leaving a mark.

 

“Pfff, again…”

 

Vivi glanced at the knife in the leader’s now limp hand. She grabbed it, blue eyes examining all the detailed runes.

 

“Hmmm, they can't sacrifice without this. I'm going to store it in the mansion, it has a few runes I want to document.”

 

The ghost patted Arthur on his back, signaling him to follow them out, nothing more to do here. He just nodded, glancing back at the outcome of the fight.

A fight that he had not helped with. He was weak, he was only an ordinary human. For fucks sake he even lost an arm, made now of metal. By himself-

Wait…

He stared at his left arm as he walked behind Lewis, a million thoughts crossing him.

 

“Dude, can we maybe stop at kingsmen before going back to the mansion?”

 

Lewis smiled, shrugging.

 

“Sure thing. Ran out of scrap pieces to melt in your room?”

 

Arthur gave a short laugh, eyes narrowing.

 

“No… But I will need some more…”

 

* * *

 

How had he not thought about this before?

His room was now more messy, a lot of boxes in it. Lance had been glad to trade materials for beer, and some help before leaving.

But… Now he had everything ready, everything needed.

He stood in front of all his chaotic order, cables and metal pieces all around. He could not see his bed anymore. But he would give an use to all this, oh yes.

Arthur threw away to the floor all his recent sketches, leaving his table empty. He grabbed new papers, sitting in front of them on the chair.

He began to scribble on them, mind one hundred percent focused.

In a few hours, full of curses and papers thrown away to the trash, he had made a more or less good sketch. Arthur could not hold back his smile, his creation now ready to be built.

A new arm.

He stared at the one he had now, smile faltering.

Vivi, Mystery and Lance had helped him while he built it, the slight happiness he achieved when it had been done, between the sadness of Lewis death… All this time providing a sense of completeness, like if he still had his real one.

He shook his head, staring at the sketch.

No, the new one would be better, a weapon. He would be able to fight. He will place a fucking laser in it.

No more kidnappings without putting up a fight first.

He stood, picking up the first things necessary, his tools. He opened the box, halting for a moment, a photo glued inside. The day after he had built the arm, Vivi had insisted in taking that photo, both of them and Mystery smiling at the camera.

She had given him so much support. Maybe he would have given up without her scoldings…

He took all his tools, closing the box again.

His new arm will prevent her of worrying. He will be able to defend himself, on his own.

He began, the room engulfed in noise, deadbeats heading for the farer point of it in the mansion, chirping in nervousness. Lewis sighed as he read his book, eyes leaving its words for a moment.

Messing around again…

He would stop eventually, maybe when he made dinner.

But he thought wrong.

Lewis waited in the kitchen, Vivi and Mystery munching happily their food. Arthur was late, he could still hear him working.

 

“Lew, he is not coming… Can I take his food?...”

 

“No. I'm going to tell him, maybe he has just forgotten the hour. Hey, hands down!”

 

Once he refilled Vivi’s platte, he left the kitchen, heading for Arthur’s door. There was a lot of noise, and he could hear him snarl and curse from time to time. He knocked, the noise from his tools halting.

 

“Yeah? I'm busy!”

 

“Arthur, your food is ready! It has been for an hour… Leave what you are doing.”

 

“Five minutes! Gotta place this little cable here… Ah dammit!”

 

Lewis rolled his skull and eyes, hair moving with his tired movement. He would wait, but if he stayed there for more than five minutes he would drag him out, he makes food for something… Even if Vivi was able to eat it all.

He returned to the kitchen, standing baffled. Vivi’s platte was empty, not trace of her. But as well, Arthur’s plate was empty, no food.

 

“Vivi!”

 

A laugh echoed in the mansion, a girl running away towards her room, never to be caught.

The ghost just sighed, opening the fridge again.

Arthur finally left his room, wearing a t-shirt, no longer white, oil and small burns on it, as his face.

Lewis raised an eyebrow as he entered the kitchen.

 

“What the hell are you building in there now?”

 

Arthur shrugged, sitting at the table.

 

“Something I need. Hmm, hand me the ketchup would you?”

 

Arthur ate quickly, as soon as his plate was empty, he ran again towards his room, slamming the door, noise returning. A deadbeat chirped loudly, floating over the ghost. Lewis caught it with a quick motion, poker faced, making it stop its panic.

This could be worse than the washing machine…

 

* * *

 

Sure enough, the night came. And Arthur was still awake, past midnight. Still working in whatever he was doing in there. Lewis chased a few deadbeats, trying to stop them, their nervousness making them float and fly around in panic. Lewis dashed forward, an armor caught before it could collide with the floor. He could not prevent that a deadbeat collided with the painting of the priest, the man now cursing the small ghost, coming out of its frame.

Lewis could not handle all this chaos. He could stand Arthur working, but not for so much time. He left his chase, letting the deadbeats wreck everything. It would be best if he stopped the root of the problem. He still winced when he heard the chandelier move and twirl around…

Arthur heard a knock over all the noise, his hands letting go of the drill.

 

“Arthur, it's late! Really, the deadbeats are getting more nervous by every second you work!”

 

The blonde looked at his desk, the hour shining in the dim light. He didn't think he had been working that much, he had been entranced by his work…

 

“Sorry! I will rest for today… But I will continue tomorrow!”

 

He could hear Lewis groan and slam his skull against a wall.

He would stop but he really needed this arm…

He stood from his chair, heading for his bathroom. His reflection was a mess, he was a mess. Too much work, hair messy, face black from the smoke and sparks…

Yeah, better go to sleep…

He had time, he had a lot of time to finish this thing.

Its not like he would face a cult tomorrow…

 

* * *

 

He worked all the day, and finally, it was done.

It was only a prototype… But usable.

He did not know if it worked, he had not tested the laser yet.

Yet…

He reached for his metal arm, disconnecting it. He stared at it, his breath held.

 

“Well… You have been useful buddy. You have been useful…”

 

He placed it under his bed, not wanting to throw it away. It will become his spare one...

His real hand reached for his new limb, his movements the same ones of always, connecting an arm has become a routine as dressing, normal for him now.

The painful connection was a normalized thing as well, he didn't even react to it.

He moved it, fingers curling, metal silenced thanks to his good skills in mechanics, good materials used. It was the same as his other one. But it was heavier…

Yes.

His masterpiece!

He laughed like a madman, proud.

For inside was a mechanism, he only had to press a small button while pressuring his wrist and…

He should really not daydream…

For he had done it as he thought. The laser worked.

There was a loud spark inside the arm, a flaming beam shooting out of his palm.

 

“Shit!”

 

The laser collided with a wall, a hole now on it. He stood baffled, breathing quickly. A lot of deadbeats chirped in fear, the roar of the weapon strong, the small spirits never hearing it before.

Lewis skull leaned outside in the corridor, magenta eyes staring at amber ones through the hole. His room was a total mess, metal pieces scattered all around, papers laying on the floors, and cables, lots and lots of cables.

And the hole.

Lewis would have called him a mad scientist...

 

“Arthur?!”

 

“Uhhhhh... “

 

“The fuck have you done in here?”

 

Lewis passed right through the wall, now looking down to him, confused. There was a lot of smoke coming out of Arthur’s metal arm. Vivi had ran into the room as well, Mystery behind her, ears raised in confusion.

 

“What was that noise?! Guys?!”

 

“Don't ask me…”

 

Arthur laughed nervously, the other three looking at him now, eyes staring at his arm.

 

“I kind of… I made a laser arm.”

 

Lewis grabbed it, raising it to his eye level. The palm was black, still hot from the shot.

The ghost glared at him, not understanding.

 

“Why? This thing is dangerous…”

 

“Thats the point!”

 

Mystery padded over the smoking gap in his room, snout pointing at it.

 

“You made a hole in a wall…”

 

“Um, yeah, sorry about that… But I didn't mean to! I have to tweak it a little, it will help me defend myself against anything!”

 

“Don't know Art…”

 

Arthur smiled sadly, averting his gaze.

 

“You guys can do awesome things… Lewis can do everything, Mystery can face demons and ghosts, anything… Even you Viv, you can cast spells. I… I can't do anything. Just let me fix it, I will go outside to the forest, I won't wreck anything there.”

 

Vivi frowned, not liking how he thought of himself. But she nodded, still unsure, but unable to deny him to try. He smiled, running out of the room, carrying with him his tools. Lewis glanced at her, eyebrow raised.

 

“That thing will explode on his face…”

 

“Just let him test it. I'm sure he will have it under control.”

 

There was a loud bang outside the mansion, and they could hear coughs followed by the sound of a tree slowly bending. There was a stomp, and a pained curse.

Lewis looked down at her, his face saying all.

 

“Told you.”

 

Lewi passed through the walls, staring at the mess outside. It had exploded indeed…

Arthur was all black, hair even more spiky, his arm smoking everywhere. A tree was on fire, now laying on the ground.

 

“Fuuuuuuck… It should have not exploded… I think I set right the maximum heat, why-”

 

Lewis had placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping his ramblings.

 

“Arthur you should really not use this thing…”

 

“But I can tweak it! I will make it less… Explosive.”

 

The ghost crossed his arms, sitting cross legged, floating on the air.

 

“Look, I know that you feel useless sometimes, you are not, but this thing can kill… A laser, able to make a hole in concrete, able to make a tree crack… Think what it will do to skin.”

 

Arthur had not thought about that… He stared at his now broken arm, the force of the beam strong. He… He really did not want to hurt anyone. He did once, with his real left hand. He began to fumble with the arm, remembering how he had felt.

 

“I will… I will make it less dangerous. Give me time…”

 

Lewis narrowed his eyes, watching as he removed it, going for his tools. He could do nothing as Arthur fixed the arm, he decreased the intensity of the beam as the hours passed, testing it on trees, the shots less and less intense.

Now it only burned, leaving a puff of smoke on their surface.

 

“There… Its non lethal.”

 

“Still harmful.”

 

“Aww come on, you burn people!”

 

“To do good. But you are right, maybe it will help. You will be able to fight.”

 

Vivi had ran out the mansion doors, towards them. Her phone in hand, a worried look on her face.

 

“Guys! We have a call!”

 

“Great, ghosts?”

 

“No… A cult.”

 

Arthur threw his arms onto the air, stepping a little away.

 

“Wonderful! More lunatics! I can never have enough of those!”

 

“Arthur shut up, it's serious. They have taken people away, and it seems they want to summon something. We have to go.”

 

Lewis nodded, already heading for the van, he glanced back at his friend, hand pointing at all the burned trees.

 

“Maybe you will be able to shoot something Arthur…”

 

“I don't want to shot no one, this thing is for self defense!”

 

She spoke, her voice mocking and with fake concern.

 

“The wall and trees did nothing wrong Arty…”

 

“Arghhhh!”

 

* * *

 

“You have to be kidding me…”

 

They hid, a police officer patrolling nearby in the streets. They could not approach…

 

“The fucking police? Really? THEY are behind it?”

 

Vivi nodded, peeking over a car. The police station was ahead, officers everywhere. They had at least 48 people inside, and their fate was to be sacrificed. The rest of the town had fled, and they had called for help.

 

“Well thats why they have called us, the police in here is corrupted, nobody can help. It seems that the boss has… He is under the influence of a demon, he killed somebody to invoke it. They need a lot of people to sacrifice now… Yes, the damn police guys. As you can see they have guns.”

 

Lewis growled, not able to believe that the very ones bound to protect had let themselves fall under the words of such creature. What had it offered to them?...

 

“We need to free them. They haven't sacrificed them for a reason. Whatever it is, we must hurry, before they can.”

 

“Fucking police, never there to help, always there to give problems and now a cult. Why they don't try to sacrifice me now? Huh? It would be the whole lot!”

 

Mystery placed his paw in his mouth, not wanting that his angry ramblings got them spotted. And besides he should not test luck, he didn't have much...

 

“Arthur calm down...”

 

He did not, speaking even when his mouth was shut, fist raised towards the officer.

 

“Calmf downf?... Yef, becauf gunf arenf any dangerf!”

 

Their heads lowered just as the officer turned around, wondering if he had heard something. He stared at the car for a few seconds, the gang holding its breath. But then he shook his head, walking away, another officer calling for him. They were patrolling the town looking for people, more to sacrifice…

All together.

The gang sneaked towards the station, careful of not being seen. Lewis hair was shining, nervous, he tried to stop it, but he could not, the guns making him worry. The front doors were heavily guarded…

But there was a back door.

Sadly, an officer turned around, spotting a blue scarf. Before she could know it, she was tackled by Lewis to a side, dodging by little a bullet. The gang was now divided, on each side of the street, police beginning to chase them. Arthur could not see if that bullet had hit her, everyone now hiding behind what they could.

 

“Fuck! Viv! Are you ok?!”

 

She answered after dodging more, Lewis fire raising, his body receiving a few rounds aimed for her.

 

“Yeah! Take cover! This guys-”

 

Lewis had to drag her away, for they were too many. On the other hand, Arthur was being cornered as well, Mystery deciding to transform.

As he did, he roared a command, for he could be wounded by bullets as well.

 

“Run! I will distract them!”

 

With that he leaped over the car, tails blocking the bullets, hurting him, but not as much as if they hit his body. Arthur stood there baffled, left alone, the spirit taking away the attention of their attackers. Lewis and Vivi had gone away, too many officers chasing.

 

“Ummm...”

 

His eyes wandered over the now empty street, not knowing what to do.

But then an officer got out of the front doors, hearing the commotion from inside.

Amber and brown eyes stared at each other, both confused. Until the policeman reacted, gun raising.

 

“You there! Get here!”

 

Like he would…

Arthur rolled on the ground, taking cover. The man was approaching, intending to kidnap him. He had made the arm for this… He held his wrist, pressuring, he slowly reached for the button…

As if in slow motion, he stood up, pointing his arm at the other man, his eyes narrowing to have a better shot. The officer halted, confused.

Arthur hesitated for a second, never wanting to hurt anybody. But he shot, for the gun’s trigger was being slowly pulled.

And so, a shot of his arm flew, burning the air, quick, sparks everywhere, blinding…

But he heard the other scream.

The light went away, and the officer was on the ground.

He…

He shot.

Arthur approached slowly, breath quick. The man was alive, but now unconscious, a burn on his chest. Arthur reached for his metal arm, holding it in place, memories going back. He could not use this thing. Now he could see and feel why. He was not someone that could harm, he did not want to… Not again. Not even to defend himself. His creation was dangerous and harmful. He could see the burn, it would not heal well.

No, he did not want to hurt anybody, not even in extreme situations… It hurt him.

With his left arm...

He stepped away, heading for the back door of the station, hearing more police coming from the front doors. He opened the door slowly, careful of not doing any noise.

The intirior was dark, many light broken. He sneaked, he could hear a voice ahead, chanting. No, there was another voice… It was not friendly or normal…

 

**“It has to be 50 souls… Derek. 50… You have only taken 48. Bring more.”**

 

The man, that Arthur supposed was Derek, spoke, voice apologetic.

 

“We are trying… Once we find two more… You'll have your sacrifice! Just have patience.”

 

**“Yes patience… I had to be patient. When you found my book you spent a month trying to decide if to invoke me… A month. So long. I hope you don't spend weeks in killing when you have 50 people in here!”**

 

“No! Me and my men are eager to receive your favours…”

 

**“Power… You humans never cease to amaze me with your silly desires. But yes I shall give you power. Just give me souls…”**

 

Arthur did not like this…

He could see the cells ahead, closed. There were people inside. They looked scared, not knowing what the cult would do. For fucks sake there was even a kid…

Fucking police.

An officer was making guard, unaware that Arthur was creeping behind.

Using the laser would be too noisy… He could not use it. But there was a baton laying behind him…

There was a stomp, the prisoners leaning onto the metal bars, trying to see. The guard was knocked out, Arthur stepping in front of the cells, a finger on his lips, asking them to be silent.

 

“Shhh, I'm opening the doors, when I do, please, get out of here as silent as possible…”

 

They only nodded, only wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. Arthur got to work, lockpicking the doors, opening them one by one, the men and women running down the corridor towards the back door. Only one cell left…

The remaining prisoners gasped, hands raising, pointing behind him. Arthur blinked, confused.

Until he heard a gun click, now leaning on the back of his head.

 

“Fucker…”

 

Shit.

He raised his hands, turning around slowly. He was now face to face with a tall man, long black hair, blue eyes. The gun pointed at him with a glare. But that was not the bad part…

The demon  was floating over him.

It was made of black smoke, two white eyes shining in between its top. It spoke, voice full of anger.

 

**“Derek… My sacrifices are gone…”**

 

“I see that. My men outside will catch them… I'm going to kill this guy...”

 

The demon blinked a few times, looking at Arthur.

 

**“Wait... “**

 

Arthur did not really know what to do. The smoke was now tangling around him, the demon reaching for his thoughts…

He could hear him in his own mind, plotting, offering....

 

_**“Derek has failed me… For you have fred my sacrifice. What do you wish human? There are two ways of giving me power… You… You killed, betrayed. You can kill Derek, my own summoner. A murderer killing another murderer. Yes much better than 50 souls…”** _

 

Arthur shook his head, clutching it, Derek standing confused as the demon spoke with Arthur.

 

**_“No? Why not? He wants to kill all this people… He killed a friend to summon me. Betrayal, backstabbing. I only present the option of justice! Payback! I can give you anything. You want power as well...”_ **

****

The smoke tangled around his metal arm, Arthur’s eyes widening. This demon maybe could not possess… But it could control inanimate objects.

Like his arm.

An arm capable of harming.

****

**_“Let me help!”_ **

 

“No!”

 

Arthur clutched his arm just in time, moving it, the beam hitting a wall.

Derek raised his gun again, now knowing that the demon wanted him dead, having much less people in the cells. Arthur hid behind a desk, a bullet flying close.

The demon was trying to shot from his arm, moving it, Arthur trying to make it hold still.

More police came to aid their boss, now aware of Arthur’s presence.

Fuck the police!

 

“You corrupt idiots!”

 

Derek laughed, approaching.

 

“Idiots? When we are done with you, all those people will be taken back, and they will die! And then we will have power! This demon will make us gods!”

 

Gods he says…

Yeah right, because this demon wants to help you so much. This demon has tried to kill you…

A beam shot from his arm, missing an officer by inches, all standing away.

Scratch that, trying to kill you, right now…

Arthur froze, for he could hear the back door opening.

 

“What the fuck is that?!”

 

Fire reflecting on the walls...

That, is Lewis.

There was commotion behind him, as he covered behind the desk. He could hear the officers groaning and getting wrecked… Bullets did nothing.

Lewis had probably taken care of the guys chasing them before, as he freed the victims…

He heard Derek groan and fly over his desk, rolling against a table, not getting up.

He gave a warning call.

 

“Lewis! I kinda have a demon in my arm! Long story! Please open the cell and let the people get out! I don't know if I can make this thing hold still!”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow, finding the situation absurd. But he obeyed, the lock melting with his fire. The remaining men ran, scared of him, flaming skull towering over everything.

He only sighed, watching as they got out, almost pushing Vivi, who was getting inside.

 

“Arthur? You can come out of there.”

 

His answer was a shot out of his arm, flying close to the ghost’s skull.

 

“Better not! This devil is not letting me disconnect my arm! The mechanism does not work!”

 

Vivi frowned, crossing her arms.

 

“And then, what are we supposed to do?”

 

Mystery steeped in, feeling the demon. He jumped over the desk, startling Arthur.

The arm tried to move, trying to point itself to the spirit, but Arthur held it. Mystery spoke slowly, red eyes shining.

 

“Again?...”

 

“...Yeah, please. Get rid of this thing.”

 

The wolf growled, fangs going for the metal. The demon tried to leave the arm, surprised of Mystery’s power. But he did not have time, the dog reaching for him, energy weakening it. Arthur hissed as Mystery bites down, breaking the arm, but not ripping it, unnecessary.

The demon faded, no longer there, not powerful enough.

There was silence, an arm falling limp.

Arthur spoke tiredly, glaring at his creation.

 

“I'm getting rid of this thing…”

 

Vivi smiled, jumping over the desk, leaning down to look at him.

 

“Yeah, you don't need it! You saved 48 people by only sneaking around!”

 

“Well… I knocked out one guy outside with the laser… And you dealt with all the officers.”

 

“Does not count!”

 

“But-”

 

“Art, I'm trying to help you want to get rid of this thing… Work with me ok?”

 

He just smiled, disconnecting it and throwing it away.

But then... It exploded, overheated, coupled by Mystery’s bites. Now Arthur, Vivi and Mystery had their faces black, smoke everywhere, poker faced.

Lewis had to contain a laugh, for Vivi was growling…

And he did not want to be tackled down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He kneeled, looking under the bed.

 

“Hey buddy…”

 

His trusty arm… He reached for it, cleaning all the dust on its surface.

He smiled, connecting it back.

He did not need power. He was good enough, and he couldn't harm, it wasn't in him.

Lewis could take care of the beatings and fights, he was a grumpy ghost. More if Vivi was in danger...

He could distract or take care of other things as they fought.

Vivi’s voice rumbled, calling for him.

 

“Arthur! Come on the movie is beginning! If you daydream you are going to miss it! And I will eat all the popcorn!”

 

He could hear Lewis, trying to dodge her.

 

“Not in my hair! Vivi! No!”

  
Arthur laughed, metal hand helping him stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List:
> 
> Only one request, genderswap. Dont know if i will like it, so maybe i wont post it here.
> 
> My ideas, can appear out of order from now on:  
> JEJOJA revenge attacking Lewis where it hurts. - Ib crosover (my first fandom)- gang getting freaked up by ghostly hitchhikers - Vivis everywhere all chasing lewlew - Vivi and arthur chasing lew to test how to prevent possessions and ghosts or Vivi wanting to be possessed by lew and lew freaking up - haunted mall- Vivi buys a doll and is haunted and only mystery knows - more - new villain chapter???? who is that white forest?! - ending cause everybody dies eventually and cults are going to get fucked up.


	60. Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon request, genderswap...  
> Ackward chapter is ackward.  
> I almost dont post this, almost. Chose to ignore it or not.

Mystery stood on his hind legs, reaching for a flask on Vivi’s shelf with his mouth. He really did not think this was a good idea… But he would help anyway, she would do it anyways.

 

“You are crazy…”

 

“I know! I want to test every single spell and potion I can make. Wisdom is power!”

 

“What kind of power is be able to change your gender?...”

 

She shrugged, smiling as she took the flask out of his mouth, pouring it slowly in her cauldron.

 

“Don't know, maybe… Change identity because someone is chasing you? I only do it to know! It will be not permanent, so don't worry!”

 

The dog jumped onto the bed, rolling his eyes. He still remembers the time she grew three eyes…

 

“I have all the motives to worry…”

 

She only snorted, the potion almost ready. What harm could this thing do?

She grabbed a bottle, filling it with the cauldron’s contents. It seemed to be orange juice.

 

“It has to be cold… I'm going to put it in the fridge.”

 

Mystery opened his eyes, raising his paw, giving a warning.

 

“Label it! You know Arthur raids the fridge!”

 

She had already ran out of her room, the dog unheard. This would be chaos, he knew it…

But he would be lying if he said he was not curious of the results himself. He never made this potion, but she was more curious… Fearless and curious, a dangerous mix.

Vivi got into the kitchen, going for the fridge. She gave a glance to the bottle, pondering.

 

“It really looks like orange juice.”

 

She did not want to tell the guys she was going to do this, Lewis would object. But she had to prevent Arthur of drinking it…

So she searched for a sticker, scribbling on it and placing it on the bottle.

Now it had a very clear message, she read it out loud, making sure it sounded right.

 

“Don't drink this, Arthur, or i'll stuff you into an armor with glue.”

 

She hoped it sounded menacing enough…

She placed the bottle inside the fridge, slamming the door close. A few minutes and it will be cold.

Vivi returned after a while, no signs of Arthur, nor of a raid for the food. Good.

Only she would test this thing, she did not need him to be her test subject. He freaked up enough when she made him drink a potion once… The results were hilarious, but he was mad for weeks. Yes, she still remembers the tail.

The bottle was cold now, ready to be drank.

 

“Cheers!”

 

She opened it, pouring herself a glass. Its contents going down her throat. She gulped, not feeling anything yet.

Yet...

She blinked and jolted in place, something rumbling in her stomach. She raised a hand to her mouth, a sudden dizziness overtaking her. She didn't even drink all her glass, leaving it on the counter. She ran away, stumbling, the bottle falling to the floor, rolling under the table, hidden.

The glass was still there.

Vivi got into her room, closing the door, Mystery looking up at her, a smug grin on his snout.

 

“Regretting it?”

 

She gave a hiccup, frowning.

 

“Nope. I-”

 

More hiccups, making her run into her bathroom.

As she underwent her transformation, Arthur had stepped into the kitchen, thirsty.

He had been seeing a movie on tv, and the ads in between it were supposed to last a minute. He hurried, not really caring about what he drank.

And the glass was there, seeming to be orange juice…

The warning was on the bottle, under the table.

Vivi leaned over the sink, gasping.

She looked up slowly to the mirror.

 

“Holy…”

 

She…

No, he. He was taller now, his voice was more deep, but still similar to her normal voice. Maybe it would be a nice idea to change clothes…

 

“It worked! Ha!”

 

He looked at himself, nothing seemed to be out of the normal, the potion had worked as expected, a full change. It was still a little weird…

Lewis and Arthur would freak up… But everything for science! It's not like this would be permanent. Only a few days.

Vi, as she would call himself…, got out of the bathroom, Mystery facepalming.

 

“It really worked.”

 

“Yep! Look, i'm taller!”

 

And not only for him…

Arthur was watching the movie in peace, when the potion began to take effect. He felt suddenly dizzy, slumping onto the couch. He passed out, snoring.

Until he heard a gasp and Lewis voice.

 

“Who- What the hell?!”

 

Arthur blinked, waking up. Lewis was staring at him, eyes full of confusion, mouth agape. Arthur frowned, a lot of the movie missed, but he worried more for Lewis, for he looked scared.

 

“Lew-”

 

He instantly shut up. There was something wrong with his voice. And now that he was more awake, he felt weird. Lewis spoke, raising his hands, trying to sound calm, but failing miserably.

 

“Arthur… I don't know how… But I think that… You know what just look at a mirror.”

 

Arthur looked at himself, his clothes were now bigger, now more loose. And… Oh god. No, this was creeping him out. He dashed for the outer corridor, were a mirror was on the wall.

Lewis had to place his hands on his ears, Arthur letting out a high pitched screech.

 

“What the fuck happened to me?!”

 

He…

No, she. She was a girl. Holy fuck…

Her hair was longer, falling down to a side, and she could swear she was more slim, that explained the clothes thing.

Her mind worked wildly, trying to find an explanation to this.

Lewis had followed, looking in worry at her figure.

 

“Arthur?...”

 

She freaked out, pacing around in the corridor, hands raising in panic and anger.

 

“She didn't have enough with that other potion! Viv! This is not fucking funny! She better reverse it! Oh god this is so weird, I don't know-”

 

“Art?”

 

Lewis blinked a few times, seeing another figure approach. Vivi…

But…

Arthur yelped, for Lewis had fallen to the floor, out of it.

Both of them reached for him, worried, Lewis face full of confusion and shock.

He was really out of it...

They spoke at the same time, forgetting their current state.

 

“Lewis?!”

 

But then they reacted, glaring at each other, fingers pointed in accusation.

 

“Viv! What the fuck have you done to me?!”

“Why the hell are you a girl Art?!”

 

They stared at each other, neither understanding. Arthur spoke first, hand motioning at himself.

 

“Are you telling me you don't know why I am like this now? And you are a boy…”

 

Vi sighed, clutching his head.

 

“Did you drink a glass in the kitchen?...”

 

“Yes…”

 

She only nodded, Art finally understanding. She screamed again, angered.

 

“Why do you leave your fucking potions in the kitchen?! God Viv tell me this is not permanent! I lost my goatee!”

 

“Your worst worry is the goatee…”

 

“No! But… Look I don't have anything against being this gender but I want to be myself! I… I feel so weird! What were you thinking?!”

 

“Science!”

 

“You and your fucking excuses! Magic is not science! Change me back! Now!”

 

“I can't!”

 

Art dashed forward, shaking his shoulders, voice more quick and high if that was possible.

 

“WHATDOYOUMEANYOUCAN’T?!”

 

Lewis finally awoke again, sitting up. He stared at the blur of yellow tackling the blue, both now arguing and fighting, as usual.

Lewis spoke nervously, still not processing the whole situation.

 

“Guys?... Vivi?”

 

Vi managed to hold Art down with a hand, her hands scratching the air, trying to grab him. He smiled apologetically.

 

“Lew, don't worry, its not permanent, you know I like to test everything in my books…”

 

Lewis blushed, fumbling with his hands, blurting out nervously.

 

“I don't mind! It's just… You both… I don't know.”

 

Art surrendered in her efforts of fighting Vi, standing up, cursing out loud.

 

“Fuck! I can't stay like this! I- I'm nervous ok?! My clothes don't even fit me well!”

 

She glared at Vi, pointing at his clothes, blue t-shirt and jeans, she had been prepared.

 

“You maybe had everything ready! But I only have my usual clothes! My t-shirt is like a dress now!”

 

Vi stood, trying to calm her down.

 

“Art, I can lend you mine, I will help you. I'm sorry for leaving that glass there.”

 

Lewis noted how Vivi was now more calm, Arthur even more of a nervous wreck. Maybe it was just the whole mess they were in.

She spoke again, crossing her arms with a blush, looking away.

 

“I really, really don't know if I can stand this. Wearing your clothes?... No, I think I prefer to use mine, they are big, but fit!”

 

“But…”

 

He could not finish, Art cursing as she walked towards her room, slamming the door with a kick. She was very angry, a lot.

She let herself slid down against her door, huffing in exasperation and confusion.

 

“Ok, what do I do now…”

 

She held down a scream, muffling it between her hands. Her metal left one was now bigger, her other one had changed, more slim and small.

Damn everything!

She sat there against the door, still blushing, not used to her body.

Lewis floated around Vi, noting that in fact now they were almost the same height. But he still had those beautiful blue eyes, and that smile.

 

“How long does this thing last?”

 

He sighed, smiling nervously.

 

“Don't know! Days?”

 

“Vivi, I don't know how your head works…”

 

“With a brain! Come on Lew, i'm still myself!”

 

“I know. You are never faced with anything, you could turn into a dragon and you would be as before. But Arthur…”

 

Vi scratched the back of his neck, scarf flowing with his pondering.

 

“Yeah, I didn't predict his change… I will have to tell him about being a girl, before he manages to freak out more.”

 

He could hear her screaming at her, still listening to their conversation.

 

“I don't want your help! Change me back Viv!”

 

“I can't!”

 

“Arghhhh! Then I'm not changing clothes or getting out of here until it goes away!”

 

“You can't do that!”

 

“Watch me!”

 

Lewis frowned, perfectly knowing that she could be stubborn.

 

“Vivi, you better convince her of going out her room. She will have to eat something eventually…”

 

“Hmm.”

 

The ghost floated away tiredly, not wanting to argue more, knowing he could do nothing to help.

Arthur had gone into the bathroom, arm disconnected, for it didn't match her well now, a little itchy and uncomfortable to wear.

She really was different.

She reached for her hair, the only thing she wanted to deal with at the moment. It was spiked, a small part black at the top, but everything was longer, falling by its weight to a side. She was not that bad…

But she still was freaked out…

 

“Damn potions and Viv and fucking everything…”

 

There was a knock on her door, making her get out of her musings, anger fading a little.

 

“Pfff, what do you want?!”

 

Only a little.

Viv spoke, voice apologetic, she could hear he was sorry.

 

“Art, i'm sorry. Come out please, we can maybe watch a movie. It’s not that bad… You will get used to it, and it won't be for much time. I can really help you.”

 

She doubted, face red. But then she groaned, heading for the door. Vivi was there, smiling, a dvd in hand.

 

“Ok… Maybe you could give me a hand. And the movie will maybe make me stop thinking.”

 

“Sure.”

 

They headed for the living room, Lewis on the couch, skull rotating to face them.

 

“Glad you didn't isolate yourself…”

 

“Grmmh, still want to…”

 

Vivi held her, preventing her of going away.

 

“Nope, you will not, we are watching the movie. And then we will make a surf’s up pizza!”

 

Art sat on the couch, sitting on the far corner of it, chin placed on her knees, Lewis on the other side. Vivi jumped on the middle, catching them both and pulling them close, Art struggling. She could not get way, having to surrender, slumping against his shoulder. Lewis just let himself from the beginning, Vivi had always been strong, more now, his fight would be in vain. So they only blushed as he held them, the movie beginning.

She fell asleep…

Art was snoring, face covered by her long hair. Vi laughed, catching Lewis staring at her.

She woke up later, blinking slowly.

She was being held by them, laying on her back, head on a cushion.

They had moved her, so she slept more comfortably…

She sat instantly, averting her gaze.

 

“Sorry about that! I can't stay awake with cheesy movies…”

 

The boys only smiled, finding her nervousness cute.

 

“It's ok! Besides, we have to make dinner!”

 

“I make dinner, you just devour it. And now i'm sure you will eat more.:.”

 

“Just make the pizza for Art you grumpy ghost.”

 

Lewis floated away, little flames puffing out of his hair.

 

“I'm not grumpy…”

 

They had dinner, Art remaining a little silent, only thanking Lewis for the food. She was still confused about all this situation, all the contrary of Vivi, who was exactly the same, not faced with his body.

Art gave a little kick under the table, for she heard Mystery snort at her nervousness, amused that she had really ended up drinking the potion.

Eventually, night came, and they headed for their respective rooms.

But not before Vivi handed Arthur some of her clothes, the blonde not wanting to admit that she would need them. So she just threw them onto the bed, saving them for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

She had been not glad to wake up and find she was still a girl.

But at least her nervousness went a little away.

The day was spent somewhat normally.

Until the afternoon.

Vivi received a distress call, from the owner of a big theatre. Every night a ghost appeared, roaming the building.

And Art was less than happy.

 

“Guys I don't want to work like this! I don't want to wear my arm around!”

 

She was wearing blue jeans, with a white t-shirt from Vivi, her own orange vest… She really did not like this mix of clothes…

Vivi smiled sadly, understanding.

 

“Do you want to stay in the mansion? We have to go, there is a ghost haunting, and you know I can't let a poor spirit roam lost…”

 

She doubted, eyeing the van. The ghost was not dangerous… And they paid well to make it cross…

She sighed, surrendering. She did not want to be alone.

 

“Pff, i'm going... “

 

Lewis smiled, opening the van’s door for her.

Viv was in the back with Mystery, both leaning over the seats, Lewis driving as she turned on the radio, her hair moving with the rhythm.

 

* * *

 

No…

Hell no.

Why she had to always attract the fucking ghosts?

She had to enter in this room, she could not have chosen to look on the stage, or in the corridors. She had to pick the backstage…

And now she was alone against this… Thing.

It seemed to be a mannequin, a shattered porcelain mask, empty sockets staring right at her eyes. It was crawling, towards her, her legs broken and shattered.

To make matters worse, the door was locked now. She pulled at the doorknob, kicked the door in a fit of panic, all in vain.

The ghost was approaching, porcelain hands raising in the darkness.

Vivi had said this thing was not dangerous!

All blackened, the ghost finally grabbing her, Art giving a last scream, scared.

Lewis heard it, rushing towards the backstage, dim lighted, broken spotlights, ropes and cables everywhere. Viv was already in front of the door, opening it. They looked inside, she was laying on the ground, moving slowly to stand.

 

“Art?”

 

She did not reply, finally facing them.

Her face was empty of emotion, staring ahead at the door. Her voice came different.

She was possessed.

 

**“Move. The show must go on...”**

 

Lewis cursed, for the earring could not protect her against powerful ghosts. This thing wanted to do something with her. He wanted to reach for her and fight the ghost, but Viv raised a hand, stopping him.

 

“Lew, let her go to the stage.”

 

“But-”

 

“She is not in danger.”

 

He gently held Lewis by his shoulders, moving them both away from the door. Lewis growled as Art moved in a trance, heading for the stage. He looked back at Viv, only for him to shake his head with a little smile, not worried.

 

“That ghost died before she could dance in a grand ballet… I know Art must be freaking up, but the best will be to let the ghost do what it wants. She will leave her alone after that.”

 

Lewis grumbled something under his breath, glaring at the figure now on the stage.

Mystery had been on the seats, ears raising when she stepped on the stage.

His face was filled with confusion when she began to move in a coordinated dance, spotlights suddenly working.

But then he had to contain a laugh, her face filled with pure determination and seriousness.

He could not take Arthur dancing seriously, he just could not.

Inside his own mind, his soul was groaning in shame and anger, not fighting the possession, but not approving of it. But he could feel the ghost, it was happy to dance again…

And so, the soul did nothing, just surrendering as they twirled on the stage. She could see the boys, Lewis with his mouth agape, amazed by his dance, Viv just leaning on the drapes, smiling mockingly.

This was not what she had expected…

First the potion and now a ballerina…

If potions were his speciality… Vivi would not laugh right now, not ever.

The dance finally ended, an elegant bow directed to the only three spectators with a smile, only matching the ghost’s emotions, not the host’s.

With that the ghost was satisfied, leaving Art with a last whisper, crossing.

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

She slumped over, quickly caught by Lewis, holding her as she regained her breathing, possessions always hard to endure. Viv smiled, standing at her side, hand on her back making soothing circles, his voice calm.

 

“Sorry Art…”

 

“This… This counts as saving the day. You did nothing this time. So we are using the money on MY things.”

 

“Sure! Because your dance was priceless!”

 

Lewis had to hold her more tightly, for she now was trying to catch him, arms and legs moving wildly, fists clenched at him. But Vivi just laughed at her face, knowing that Lewis would not let her attack him.

Not that she would really mean any harm...

 

* * *

 

Arthur woke the next morning.

He yawned tiredly. But he stopped, his eyes widening.

His… His voice.

It was back to normal!

He jumped out of bed, slamming the bathroom door open. He could see his reflection…

He was normal again.

He smiled, checking that everything was fine.

He could hear Vivi waking up,  gasp and then her voice rumbling the very grounds of the mansion.

 

“Guys! We are back to how we were!”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, calling back.

 

“I am already awake Viv! And yes, finally!”

 

“A shame! You were kind of cute! Your hair was nice!”

 

“S-shut up! You stay as a girl! I like how I am!”

 

“Leeeeew was he cute or not?!”

 

“D-don't ask me that, Vivi!”

 

“Its for science, I must document everything! The reactions of the environment around the subject as well! Was I cute?! I need answers! Was I?!”

 

Lewis hid between his coffin and a wall, knowing she would not stop until she got the answer she wanted.

Her investigations reached too many extremes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeell.  
> Now im gonna write MY prompts.  
> You can still send yours, but a few chapters will be for me. I want to write my ideas.


	61. Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me!

“And then I said, no, this pizza is delicious and if you think oysters are disgusting you can close this fucking pizzeria!”

“Arthur, pizzas don't use to have oysters…”

“My pizza should be everywhere! I can't believe that that place didn't have it.”

“Maybe they know what they are doing then…”

They had dinner on the road, now going home, another case solved. And of course Arthur would not stop rambling, Lewis changing the music on the radio, taking his chance, for Vivi had questioned his tastes again, Arthur unable to fight her, for he was driving. His skull bounced as they argued, ignoring their bickering.

“Excuuuse me! But I least I don't make a hundredth potions that taste like mud and then drink them!”

“They are not meant for their taste! Its the results!”

“Your skin was fucking blue… What do you want to achieve with that?!”

“At least my room does not explode! I know what i'm doing!”

“I put together two broken cables, a mistake, ok?... And I fixed everything after... “

Lewis blinked, staring ahead through the window.

The road was dark, but he could swear he could see a girl in the darkness, walking alone. Who walked alone here, in the middle of the night? So far from everywhere?

“Guys, stop. Can you see that?”

They stopped, Arthur just about to make a comeback, his mouth open. Vivi tried to see what Lewis was pointing at.

A girl.

“Maybe she is lost? Arthur pull over.”

He glanced at Mystery, knowing he would growl if that girl was dangerous. He didn't trust things in the night. Possible ghosts or demons to be precise, roaming around in a road forgotten far from everywhere.

The dog remained silent, still sleeping in the back.

So, maybe it really was a girl in need of a ride…

Arthur obeyed Vivi, still a little untrusty, but never refusing to help. The girl watched as the van stopped at her side, the headlights blinding her for a moment.

When she could see again, lowering her hand, she saw Lewis, who had hid his ghost appearance, now smiling from out the window.

“Hey! Are you lost?”

The girl, black long hair and white dress, remained silent for a minute, seeming to be doubting, unsure. But then she spoke, looking at them, face hopeful.

“I think so… I don't know how to get home, I think i'm near…”

Arthur smiled, nodding to Vivi. She opened the back doors, jumping out.

The girl seemed nervous as she approached, Vivi's hand outstretched.

“We can help, come on, there is a town nearby. Maybe you will be able to locate yourself then.”

Vivi took her hand slowly, smiling to calm her nervousness. She saw something, but she would keep it to herself for now. The two girls were now sitting in the back, Arthur starting the van again.

As they drove, the music playing, Lewis leaned over the seats, smiling friendly, trying to ease her nervousness. He spoke as she petted Mystery, the dog nuzzling close.

“So, why were you walking on the road like that?”

She shrugged, not knowing herself.

“I just… I don't know.”

Arthur laughed nervously, his eyes wandering to her for a moment.

“You don't know? What, you woke up there out of nowhere?...”

The girl did not answer, and Arthur was feeling colder by the moment. As if to increase his uneasiness, the road became more uneven, long curves and bad terrain. He focused on trying that the van didn't jolt, clutching tightly the steering wheel.

He could see a tree in the distance, at the side of a very pronounced turn.

And then the girl spoke, quietly, face darkened.

“Careful with that turn…”

“Huh-”

The van passed the tree, and Arthur could see flowers, left there by…

“I died there.”

Arthur looked at the central mirror of the van, his eyes widening. He could see her eyes. They glowed, a deep red glow, and her skin was now paler, a skull forming... And her white dress was now red with...

He screamed, always scared. The van jolted from the bad terrain and Arthur’s panic, falling to the side of the road, Vivi and Mystery rolling in the back, the poor dog waking up, his snout hitting a wall.

Lewis was quick to pass through the door, slamming his hands to the side of the van, as Arthur braked, preventing it of crashing to a side.

Arthur breathed quickly, hair more spiky, glancing back over the seats.

Vivi groaned, standing up, rubbing her back with a hand, rolling her eyes.

“Arthur!… Yes she is a ghost. Was that necessary?!”

“I- but-”

“Urghh, yeah you are scared…”

The ghost was fidgeting nervously, floating in the back, not meeting their stares. Arthur relaxed a little, trying to calm down his panic. He could not control his bursts of fear… Lewis head popped from the side of the van, looking inside.

“Everyone ok?”

The girl looked at him, head leaned to a side.

“You are a ghost like me…”

Lewis smiled shyly, hands passing through to fumble together.

“Y-yeah, you too.”

She smiled, glad that she was not the only one, she had never seen one before, she thought she was alone…

Vivi coughed, breaking the silence.

“Well, now that we have averted a possible wreck…”

Arthur’s hand went for the back of his neck, mumbling something, a quiet apology.

“I think we can help you, you want to go home don't you?”

“Yes… A car killed me. I was heading somewhere, walking. The driver was speeding… Every night I try to reach the end of the roads, but… Sunrise comes and I lose my energy. I just want to get out of here. People never pick me up, they react like him, when I warn them. I must look horrible.”

Arthur leaned over the seats, smiling apologetically, not faced by her ghostly features anymore.

“Hey, no, you don't look horrible. I'm just a coward. We are getting you home, ok?”

Lewis pointed at the flowers outside, they were placed there recently.

“Yes, your family still thinks about you! Once you see they are ok, and you leave this place… I'm sure you will be fine!”

The girl blushed, Vivi taking her hand, smiling reassuringly.

She beamed, skin returning, a happy smile, full of gratitude. Her laugh echoed, the van rumbling with it.

“T-thank you!...”

Arthur started the van once Lewis sat at his side again, returning to the road, driving towards the nearby town.

The ghost watched out the window once they arrived, sunrise approaching.

She could see her father going to open their clock store, he was happy. Even if she was gone.

She didn't need to be back home.

The gang remained silent as she pondered, her words faint and quiet.

“I'm home.”

The sunrise raised tall, and she did not fade back to the dark road, she did not lose consciousness, too much energy used in walking back.

She was still here.

“And i'm free. I'm thankful, sorry for all the trouble and scaring you… Goodbye.”

She disappeared, Vivi smiling knowingly.

But it would not the last time they would face ghosts in a road…

* * *

“Who knew that there is a cult that adores a mouse demon…”

“Viv… It was a rat demon… Fucking five meters tall! And for crying out loud they wanted it to eat me!”

“It was kinda cute, with those little whiskers…”

“Viv! I had a nice view of them! I was hanging upside down! And it had huge teeth! Were not for Lewis, I would be food!”

“You are skinny, it would have probably left you alone, metal doesn't taste good…”

“Are you seriously questioning demon’s tastes? They can eat anything! Humans for example!”

“I don't know why cults choose you for that…”

“Are you implying something?...”

“Just saying that if I were a demon I would want an offering more… You know what, i'm sure they are just lazy and go for the easiest one to snatch, that being you.”

Lewis had to move his skull as he drove, for Arthur was jumping over the seats, trying to tackle her. Mystery barked as she pushed him back easily, landing with a huff and a groan into the back again. He clenched his fists, glaring at her.

“Well if you think its easy to be the one always kidnapped, you hang upside down next time! And let a bunny demon stuff you into his CUTE mouth!”

Vivi was going to retort back, but something rumbled outside, faint, but strong and approaching…

“Do you guys hear that?...”

The highway had been deserted, no cars around the van, the night without stars. Arthur raised his eyes towards the back windows, the sound coming from far in that direction. He leaned over them, squinting his eyes.

Three cars, speeding madly. They were gaining distance towards them, they seemed to be racing each other.

They are surely breaking all the driving laws… Dodging and moving around, honking loudly now.

“And no police around… I'm not surprised!”

But he would be soon.

For the three cars suddenly roared, their fronts growing fangs, fire and gas around them. The drivers…

Arthur’s eyes widened, seeing their faces.

No, not faces. Skulls. Flaming skulls. Laughing madly inside, glaring at the van.

And Mystery growled, sensing them...

“Ahhh!”

Arthur fell backwards, one of the ghost’s eyes staring directly at him, a sick smile. He did not think this ghosts were friendly.

Lewis glanced to the mirror, one car almost at their side, fire close to the tires of the van.

“Hold on tight!”

Lewis turned the steering wheel, moving the van towards the left, evading the ghostly car, and its fire and fangs, who were too close…

Sadly, there were two more.

Lewis could not drive and protect them at the same time…

“Vivi! Drive!”

The ghost released his grip, leaving the drivers seat, floating out. She was quick to jump on the seat, dodging quickly a fireball that came out of ones of the car’s jaws.

Her driving was more chaotic and quick, her feet slamming onto the gas pedal. Mystery barked nervously as Arthur rolled in the back, colliding with everything, not able to stand anymore, hands scratching the floor, in vain, for Vivi did not stop moving around, the van moving more than her when her favourite song came in the radio.

Lewis was flying at the side of their attackers, floating around them, fire melting together, orange, blue and magenta.

He tried to reach for one of the ghostly drivers, but the car was literally another ghost, roaring at him, biting down onto the air he had been on a second ago.

At this rate, they would make the van crash… And probably kill. They were speeding to try to lose them.

Wait.

Speed…

The ghosts were fucking fast…

But…

Lewis growled, ceasing his attacks, slamming himself against the back of the van.

Just as Arthur managed to stand, the force making him fall again, rolling around with the van’s motions once again. Lewis flinched, hearing him grunt and yelp, his face hitting the seats.

“Sorry!”

He could see a metal hand raising weakly, giving a thumbs up, he was ok…

He had to get them out of here. Now.

His feet set aflame, all his fire congregating there, propelling him. He focused all his energy on it, the van now more fast, Vivi’s driving masterful, able to control it even with all that force on its back.

The three raging ghosts gasped in confusion, seeing them gain distance. They had never been surpassed in speed. Never. They always managed to make their victims crash.

They roared in anger, unable to catch them, only seeing magenta ahead.

Vivi could see now the exit of the highway…

The steering wheel rolled, and with it, Mystery and Arthur, both screaming and whining, the motion and force slaming them to the right side of the van, keeping them there.

The three speeding ghosts did not take the exit, driving ahead on the road, roaring down at them as they passed them.

They disappeared into the night, no accidents caused.

The van gave a loud rumble, stopping altogether, too much speed to handle for the motor.

Lewis, Vivi and Mystery put their hands onto their ears, knowing what was to come…

Sure enough, Arthur stood slowly, blinking at the smoke coming out of its front. His mouth opened, a scream building up.

“My babyyyyyyyyyyy! Noooooooooooooooooo!”

At least they were alive…

But Arthur cared more for the van, now hugging it, crying out in alarm, Vivi rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

“Hey Lew, Lew, Lew, Lew, Lew-”

“Whaaaaat.”

“I was thinking… Ghosts can have a lot of abilities when they die. Ice, venom, water, wind… Things related to their life experiences, or death…”

“Aaaand?”

He was focusing on driving, but her unending poking from behind was making it difficult.

“Yours is fire… Is it because you worked in a kitchen?!”

“...”

“Is it?!”

“I just have fire! I don't know!”

“But you did the dishes as well! Maybe you could have been a soap ghost! It would have matched with the color magenta! The mansion would be cleaner!”

“He already stays all night up cleaning, Viv, the mansion can't be more ordered…”

“Aww, shut up you two!”

“No! So much questions! So much Mysteries!”

“It's the truth, order freak…”

“I can make order as well in the van… **My fire not only BURNS you know?!”**

“Just keep on driving Lewlew!”

Lewis huffed, knowing better than to start a tickle fight. The road was small, a long hill, the van could very well roll down if he accidentally made it turn to their right. And if it did, they would have to drive up all the way again…

Plus the van broken…

And so, he just endured Vivi’s teasing, controlling his desire of smacking them both, for Arthur snorted at her questions.

Lewis sighed and grumbled at her when she began to toy with his hair, distracting him. Arthur saw something on the middle of the road, screaming in alarm.

“Lewis stop the van!”

The ghost got out of it, looking ahead again. The van stopped, almost colliding with what Arthur had seen on time.

There was a crashed motorbike, a figure trying to stand.

Lewis got out of the door, glad to have been appearing alive. He approached the other man, who was wearing black leather clothes, and his helmet. The motorbike was wrecked, in pieces.

“Hey. Do you need to go to the hospital?”

The man looked up, his face hidden by his helmet. He spoke, voice strong and deep, a little raspy.

“No. But thanks for asking. I'm fine, never have been better!”

Lewis raised an eyebrow, the man’s clothes scratched everywhere, and the motorbike broken.

Fine?

“You sure?... What happened?”

The other raised his arms, pointing at the top of the hill, where they had been heading.

“I was driving to the top! The top, man! I must go there, my pal will be there in an hour. I was speeding too much ya know. And so, byebye motorbike!”

Arthur leaned over the seats, whispering to Vivi, glancing confused at the man.

“This guy is crazy…”

She only nodded, smiling amused.

Lewis glanced back and forth, unsure, rubbing his chin in thought.

“Ummm, then… Would you maybe need a lift?...”

The guy beamed, stepping too close to lewis, hugging him with one arm, making the ghost uncomfortable.

“Yeah! I sure do! Thanks!”

Lewis watched baffled as he was released, Vivi already having opened the back doors, the strange man jumping in. He only sighed, returning to the drivers seat.

The gang drove up the hill, the man chatting with Vivi, narrating his travels, Mystery sniffing curiosly at him.

“I have been everywhere girl! have you ever tried to jump over three trucks?! I did!”

She laughed, the man friendly and energetic.

“And you lived to tell it!”

“Yeaaaaaah… I did more things! I also spent three years in hawaii! And they had to kick me out when I tried to jump over a volcano…”

Arthur could see the top already, the hill deserted, no trace of the supposed friend.

“Umm, dude, I think your friend is late.”

Arthur had opened the van’s door, glancing out. The man leaned over the seats, looking for himself.

He was very energetic and hyperactive indeed…

To Arthur’s dismay…

His helmet burst out in flames, passing through the seats, right at his side, voice rumbling, eyes shining inside the helmet.

**“I TOLD HIM TO NOT BE LATE! THAT IDIOT!”**

Arthur screamed, backing away, scared, a skull now visible. He fell of the van in his panic, and he had been too close to the side of the road, the hill too bent downwards.

Sure enough, Lewis floated out of the van, watching in alarm as Arthur rolled down, back to the beginning of the road, disappearing out of his vision in between the bushes and trees.

“Arthur!”

The other ghost looked out the door, only one word escaping out of his helmet.

“Woops.”

Arthur was now dizzy, the roll unending, the fall unharmful. He whined and groaned as he fell, the hill tall and long.

He thought he would end up far from the top, back to the beginning of the road, until something stopped him, preventing him of going more down.

A hand. Gloved in black leather.

He looked up, another motorbike, a man grabbing him. He helped him stand, speaking up.

“Woah, I have to try that… Brilliant idea!”

Arthur looked at him, nervous, still a little shaken from the scare.

“Ummm, I didn't do it on purpose… I fell.”

The man raised a hand to the top of his helmet, scratching it.

“Ohh, I see. Too bad man. Come on, jump on the bike, I will take you up in no time!”

Arthur doubted, looking up the hill. He could not see Lewis approach… The biker spoke again, tiredly.

“Come on, don't leave me hanging like that, take my help or not? I have business to attend!”

Arthur blinked, getting out of his thoughts. Once he was on the bike, it roared, speeding towards the top, Arthur having to hold tight to not fall, his hair flowing back. It between the loud motor, he could hear him speak again.

“Hey! By the way! Nice arm! How did you get it?!”

He was going to answer an excuse, but the guy never shuts up, continuing to ramble.

“I love danger! I like you! I'm sure it was extreme! To die for!”

He only laughed nervously, hoping that it was not long before they reached the top…

Lewis would have chased Arthur down, but as soon as he tried, the ghost had tackled him, crying loudly, not letting him move. He spoke quickly and apologetically, not realising he was only making things worse.

“Sorry! I forget people are not used to ghosts! Man I am such an idiot! I am too energetic! I can't control myself!”

And he just kept on going, not realising that Lewis was trying to get out of his hold.

“Let me go…”

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-”

The was a loud roar, a motorbike approaching.

Both ghosts stood in confusion, until they saw who was on it. Lewis smiled, seeing that Arthur was unharmed, now stepping off the bike, patting his clothes, the strong wind messing them up, with his hair…

“Arth-”

Lewis could not finish, the other ghost raising his arms excitedly, colliding with his face, sending him to the ground.

“Daniel! I thought you would not come!”

Daniel laughed, his motorbike roaring.

“And miss the fun?! Frank, I have seen your bike down there! It's good that you can't die again!”

“Hahah! Yeah!”

The ghost glanced back to the gang, giving two thumbs up.

“Thanks guys! Gotta go! I heard there’s a monster truck contest near! Let's go Daniel!”

The two strange men got on the bike, Arthur paling when both of them were engulfed in flames, a dark laugh echoing around, out of hell itself. Their skulls shined, four narrowed eyes staring at them, sharp fangs breaking the helmets. The hill was set aflame, the two ghosts roaring into the distance.

Arthur’s legs wobbled, stopping their needed support for the body, fainting.

Lewis Caught him on time, trying to wake him up as Vivi laughed, entertained by their unusual meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well!  
> Now...  
> Im gonna write a ship fic! Yeah! Im going to try something new! Ot3!  
> Because anon asked for it, and I want to try.  
> It will probably be called:  
> Three souls, two bodys and one love.  
> Here in archive of our own. Lewvithur!  
> Will be mature...  
> and i will probably be embarased after, but meh... (this message will be autodestroyed after writing it...)  
> I dont know exactly if it will be one chapter or more... And what the hell will it be. Who knows!


	62. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this brilliant game right NOW:  
> http://www.vgperson.com/games/ib.htm
> 
> ITS FREE! And great! There's even a lot of translations! I played it in english and spanish. Got all the endings.
> 
> Or maybe watch Markiplier or Cry play it, their playtroughs are great. I think you wont regret it.  
> (Psss its a ``horror´´ game, but not that scary... Does not have ``jumpscares´´right at your face.)
> 
> This is based of the bad ending: together forever. Watch at least that ending on youtube please...  
> If not... This is going to be full of spoilers...

A blonde girl ran through her house, blue eyes closed in happiness. She strolled into the living room, her brunette sister was reading a magazine.

 

“Hey Ib, watcha doin?”

 

Ib looked up with her bright red eyes to her sister, Mary. She had been reading this magazine when something had entranced her, her eyes returning to look at the page.

A beautiful painting was portrayed, a man sleeping peacefully with a little smile, blue petals on the ground…

Mary’s eyes widened, seeing her sister have a thoughtful expression, as if trying to remember something.

No…

She quickly took the magazine, throwing it away from her reach.

 

“Ib, daydreaming again about art?”

 

“Hmmm, that guertena gallery sounds good, have we ever been there?... And that painting-”

 

“Ah nonono, you promised that today we would go eat macarons!”

 

Ib smiled, forgetting about the gallery, nodding to her sister's desires.

Mary grinned wide, glad that the matter had been evaded. She loved her sister so much. She could not let her remember.

If she only knew…

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Guertena?”

Lewis smiled, stepping down of the van, the art gallery right there.

“Yes guys! We are a little low of money, and I like art, and today the entrance is free! So I thought that maybe, because we don't have anything to do…”

She just smiled, poking him.

“It better be good! Dogs are not allowed inside, we had to leave poor Mystery in the mansion…”

Arthur snorted, already walking towards the entrance, walking backwards to look at them.

“Pff, Viv, he is glad to be able to nap all day, believe me. He won't miss this.”

“But he needs to walk! He can be so lazy…”

“After all the crazy shit you do on your room he deserves a good silent day!”

Vivi growled, dashing forward, Arthur laughing, dodging her between the people walking inside. Lewis just sighed, following tiredly.

The gallery was big, white everywhere. Everywhere.

A man stood in the reception, pamphlets and information displayed. Lewis and Vivi stood in front of it, reading everything. Arthur rolled his eyes, not interested, he just went over the stairs, deciding to see what was this all about for himself. When Lewis looked up, he was already out of sight.

“He can't stay in place for a minute…”

“Meh, we will cross paths in here, he eventually will have to see it all. And then I will snatch him and he won't roam alone. Come on, here it says that the paintings are huge!”

Lewis took her hand, going straight for the nearby door, not taking the stairs. There was a gigantic painting on the floor, blue engulfing the room. Lewis shuddered, a portrayal of a submarine creature, menacing looking. Vivi stepped right in front of it, reading the title.

“Abyss of the deep… Lew, I like this Guertena guy!”

As always, she was not faced with creepy things… The ghost scratched his hair, now wondering if this had been a good idea after all.

All the paintings were… Off. Somehow.

And the thought came from someone who had a haunted mansion full of ghost paintings...

But it was eerily beautiful.

The fish seemed to stare back as they gave it a last glance, walking away…

And then they saw it, what Vivi though to be the most fascinating exposition of them all. A rose sculpture, big, long vines tangling around, red petals seeming to shine. Vivi could not stop staring at it…

Meanwhile, Arthur was on the upper floor, glancing uninterested the paintings. Until he came across one.

His eyes wandered over the figure in it. It… It was sad to look at.

“Forgotten portrait…”

The man was sleeping. But he could be very well dead… His purple and black hair fell over his left eye, covering it, his face solemn, as if he had been happy to fall into this deep slumber, reluctantly…

There were a lot of blue petals scattered around him, one of his hands was clutching one, opened as if had been the last thing he did.

It really sent sorrow to Arthur’s heart, he did not know why.

He shook his head, remembering he was here to enjoy himself, he was here with his friends…

He turned around, blinking at what was ahead. Decapitated mannequins…

What kind of artist was this Guertena guy?

He raised an eyebrow, hearing a guy be completely fascinated with those weird things, rambling about their hidden meaning and all that bullshit.

A sofa torn apart and thrown upside down…

He really could not see any meaning in all this. A sofa… Well maybe it could be useful, even if it was broken.

He got into a long corridor, deserted, all white…

Except that on his left, there was a huge painting, gigantic. He stood in front of it, his amber eyes narrowing at all the abstract details inside.

He made the mistake of reading the title…

“Fabricated world?”

The lights flickered, Arthur jolting in place, scared as always, letting out a small yelp. They turned off, not lighting the corridor again. He gave a call, no one around.

“Hey! The lights!”

No one answered. And his skin got colder, he could hear footsteps, and they were NOT normal. They echoed, seeming to come from everywhere, approaching but never coming close at the same time.

“Its not funny! Viv?! Knock it off!”

He tried to get out of the corridor, glancing around the corner. His eyes widened, fear beginning to take him.

The gallery had no guests, not anymore. He was all alone, the people who had been on the upper floor were just… Gone.

And to make matters worse, the forgotten portrait was gone, a huge wap where it had been.

“What the…”

He leaned over the hole, looking down. The abyss was deep, blue, as if filled with water, unending. This was not normal, this place was fucking haunted.

His suspicions only were confirmed when something BIG moved inside, like a big shark, with huge teeth.

He tried to take a step back, only for something to push him forward. He did not have time to grasp anything to stop his fall, neither be able to see his attacker. He only saw a black blur, a shadow. And then he collided with the water.

He thrashed around, sinking. He really could not swim with his metal arm. But to his surprise, it did not rumble and stop functioning. This was not water.

But he still could not breath.

That big thing moved too close, sharp fangs near him, and he could only try to hold his breath, bubbles floating up, tears mixing with the ghostly water.

As he sank deeper, the abyss got darker, he could not see that monster anymore.

He did not know how much would he last.

His eyes closed, surrendering.

Until his feet touched bottom.

He was…

He was not in the water anymore…

He blinked in confusion, breathing deeply.

The water was gone. And he was now standing on a corridor. A red one, two small tables at his sides, one with a vase full of water, another with a diary…

Behind he had a painting of a vase, the gap from where he fell totally gone.

He was creeped out, confused. Alone.

“Hello?!”

No answer.

He had three doors to pick, he had to find Lewis and Vivi. He chose his left one.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw a face.

Both men stood there in confusion, both building up a scream.

 

"Ahhhhh!"

"Ahh!"

 

The man dressed in a black coat screamed first, falling on his back, Arthur next, for this man was the painting he had seen. The forgotten portrait.

Before Arthur could get out of his fear, the guy stood, running away, back to the end of the corridor, pushing away a mannequin, a door now free. Arthur raised a hand, wanting to speak, following.

“Wait!”

Too late. The door closed, the man out of sight. Arthur dashed for it, but to his dismay, that mannequin moved…

It stood between the door and him, blocking his way.

The blonde took a step back, fearing it, not knowing how could it be technically sentient without a head.

He just stood there, waiting for it to move again, ready to run if it tried to attack.

It didn't, a long minute passing without it moving.

“Where am I?...”

He could see that he was still in the gallery, but it was different, colder and darker. And this things… The art moved.

He tried to push the mannequin.

He grunted, hands slamming forcefully. It didn't move an inch of its spot.

He gasped tiredly, surrendering. He would have to find another exit.

He returned to the room he had appeared in. The second door, right in front of him, could be a good try to start with..

He opened it, peeking slowly inside.

No monsters…

There was another vase…

In the center of the room there was a door, leading to what he would guess another room.

Yay.

He could not see what was behind it, the wall blocking his view. There seemed to be small stairs.

He walked over to them, turning around. There was a portrait of a woman.

“The lady in blue…”

He lowered his view, something on the floor. A rose.

Orange, small traces of yellow and green.

He kneeled, grasping it.

It was real. The petals were spiked, but soft to the touch of his right hand. He stood again, facing the room, back against the painting, pondering.

The woman’s eyes blinked, a creepy smile slowly forming on her face. Arthur was unaware as she moved forward, hands coming out of its frame, the painting alive.

And with bad intentions, a hand moving to grasp the rose in his hold. Blue eyes narrowed, fixed on him, easy prey, a new guest of the gallery.

Arthur felt the hand touch his shoulder, screaming in alarm.

“Ahhh!”

He watched, taking slow steps back, as the frame shook on the wall, slowly falling to the floor, the woman crawling out of it, but only her torso.

Her head raised, a sick grin for him. He jumped out of his skin, for she moved, crawling impossibly fast towards him, hands seeming to turn into claws, a loud snarl escaping her mouth.

He was tackled, the woman on top of him, hands trying to reach for his rose. He struggled, hands on her canvas, keeping her away. But he would not be able to fight for long.

His eyes glanced back and forth, to the rose and her, panic building up.

“You want this thing?!”

The living painting only snarled, a claw flying close, scratching him.

He took all his strength, legs pushing against the portrait, managing to push her away for a moment. He did not waste time, grabbing the rose and throwing it to the floor. He ran, the monster not following, only reaching slowly for his rose.

Arthur managed to reach the door, closing it shut against his back, gasping for air.

He had to get out of here, now. Vivi and Lewis had to be somewhere.

He tried to take a step, but suddenly, he felt a pang of pain, a sting on his chest.

He stood there in confusion, the pain halting.

Maybe he was just nervous… Yes, just the after effects of the struggle...

He walked towards the door where he had seen that man, for the third one was closed. He did not know how to get out of here.

He walked slowly, eyeing that mannequin. He glared at it, crossing his arms angrily.

“Move.”

It did not.

“Come on! Plea-”

Another strong pang of pain, making him gasp and lean forward, supporting himself on the mannequin's shoulders. A few seconds passed, the burning lingering. His eyes wandered over himself. There was a wound on his torso, small but getting worse.

What… How was he-

Another hit, out of nowhere, an invisible force twisting him inside.

That woman…

It had wanted that rose, it had fighted for it. It was orange and green…

The rose…

Another wave of pain, seeming to come from far, a part of him in the hands of a devil, hands gripping tightly his life.

The rose!

Arthur tried to run, but he could not, he was getting dizzy, that thing was doing something to him.

More pain, he could almost reach the door…

Almost there...

“Ah!”

He fell forward, hitting his head, unable to move, his hand raising upwards, a vain effort.

He fell unconscious, still feeling his life being ripped in the other room…

* * *

They had already seen all the lower floor. And Vivi still had not seen Arthur.

“Lew, i'm going to give a quick look up the stairs to find him, be right back.”

He only nodded, looking back to the glass storages, full of small crafts.

She hurried up the stairs, no signs of him. Only strangers around, admiring the exposition.

“Arthur?”

She stepped close to the big painting, glancing at it, the words and title running inside her head.

And then the lights flickered, never to turn on again. She stood there in confusion, until she heard the footsteps. Her hands raised slowly, knowing this was not something normal, this was a haunting.

A splatter sound echoed behind her.

What was that?...

There was blue paint on the wall, words slowly forming.

“Come down Vivi… I will show you a secret place… The hell?”

She was excited and worried at the same time.

She ran back to the stairs, no people around. As soon as she stepped close to a window, someone banged on it, leaving a mark. The shadow had moved so quickly she had almost not seen it.

She raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

The reception was deserted as well.

And…

Was that a lock on the entrance?

She reached for the front doors, and sure enough, they were now firmly locked. She tried with the window as well, only to step back when a red substance flowed down of its top.

She hoped that it was red paint.

“Lewis?!”

No answer.

She looked all around, no trace of her dear ghost. She was alone.

She looked down to the abyss of the deep. There was blue paint on one of its sides on the floor, the ropes that had been around it broken, free way.

Someone had stepped in, two footsteps on the floor.

Lewis feet…

She frowned, a determined look on her face.

“Lew, here I come!”

She jumped in, knowing that he was not around here anymore, only this route possible…

She held her breath, blue eyes looking in wonder at the big fish swimming around her.

Darkness overtook everything, Vivi unable to see anymore.

She found herself in a blue corridor, on stairs. The water had stopped obeying gravity, floating up, disappearing, the room closed around her.

On each side of the corridor there were paintings, one red, one blue, two doors. On her left there was a small table blocking one, a vase on top of it and… A rose.

The walls in front of it… There was blue paint over them.

The words ‘’come’’ repeated over and over again.

And so, being Vivi, always fearless, she did, approaching the vase.

The rose was a sky blue colour, beautiful. She took it in her hand, examining it.

She would keep it, maybe she could give it to Lewis later.

She pushed the table, the door unblocked.

A dark room, a big painting inhabiting it. A woman with teal hair, eyes closed with a happy smile.

But…

Vivi frowned, for her hair seemed to come out of the canvas, out of it and hanging…

She did not like it.

A poster was below it on the wall.

“When the rose dies… You also die…”

Ok, this was not good. She was going to get out, but her feet tripped with something on the floor.

A blue key.

She took it, her back facing the painting.

She got out, not seeing that the woman had opened her eyes wide, her mouth big and drooling, staring at her as she left.

Vivi froze on the corridor.

The blue paint…

Now was red.

And the words… They spelled thief, distorted and seeming to be done hastily.

“I'm not a thief!”

Another paper had appeared out of nowhere.

It warned her…

“You and the rose are connected, know the weight of your life.” She stared at it, crossing her arms. “Fuck it.”

She did not believe it, so she reached for a petal…

“Ow!”

Ok, maybe it was true…

As soon as she had plucked it out, she had felt pain.

She gave an offended growl, running towards the second door.

She used the key, opening it.

A green corridor…

Full of paintings again, but of bugs.

They had to be bugs.

She stepped forward, a small voice speaking up.

“Careful!”

“Huhh?”

An ant, angry that she almost had crushed it…

It ran away, leaving her alone.

“What…”

She walked to her right, a door.

There was a hole on the floor, a broken painting over it, she could see a mannequin below. Shattered to pieces.

Better not fall.

She prepared herself to jump, hands on the floor.

She leaped over it, nothing able to stop her.

The corridor came into view.

There was a man laying on the floor. She could not see his face, his purple and black hair over his eyes.

“Hey! Are you ok?!”

No answer. She reached with a hand.

He had no pulse.

He was not alive.

She lowered her eyes, remaining silent.

He had something near, on the floor. A key.

She reached for it, but she could not.

For he moved.

“Ah!”

She struggled, his hand clasped tightly around her wrist, pulling forcefully. She managed to free it, backing away.

The man stood, weakly, red eyes shining. And he was slowly approaching.

“Stand back!”

He did not listen.

She dashed to a side, dodging his hands, which had been targeting her neck. This guy was dangerous. And he should be dead, he was cold and his heart did not beat…

She ran, going for the door.

But he ran as well, his long black coat flowing behind his longs steps.

She jumped over the huge gap, gasping when he did as well, pinning her down, choking her.

But his eyes widened, her hands shining.

Before he could react, he had been shoved backwards, stumbling away from her.

Into the hole.

There was a loud crash, and Vivi would not look down.

She had to find the boys before this place did…

* * *

Lewis was so lost.

The lights had flickered, he had tried to find her… Until something had pushed him into that painting...

He had lost count of how many corridors and rooms he had been in. He even found a magenta rose, now safely placed in his pocket. It was made of… It was strange. Physical, but something was off. Like if it was dead. But still, it was beautiful, smooth petals flowing down its sides.

He could not pass through anything, this… This gallery was not normal, he could not float through as if nothing.

He had no idea.

He was now in a long corridor, just getting out a door. This place was huge…

Where was Vivi?...

There was a creepy doll on the floor, red eyes, blue skin. Creepy as hell, really.

It didn't help any when he passed it, paint suddenly splattering onto the wall.

It dissolved into words…

“Take you with me?...”

He stared at the doll, a shiver running down his spine and ribs.

Hell no.

He just walked ahead, turning around the corner

Another doll.

Or…

He looked back.

No…

It was the same. It was gone, not where he had seen it.

This was really haunted.

Another splatter, more words, beging him to take it, to play with it, questioning him.

His skull trembled, those red eyes, just…

No, just no.

The ghost floated up, flinching when yet again it appeared, three times more, Lewis ignoring it each time.

He found a door, the corridor ending, finally.

And yet again, the doll, blocking his way.

His fire raised, anger boiling.

“I'm not taking you! Leave me alone!”

He pushed the doll aside, his hand reaching for the doorknob.

A loud splatter, big red words on the wall.

TAKE ME.

The ghost was creeped out, ignoring once again its plea.

He roamed, more lost, the puzzles unending, he almost burned down a painting of a juggler, for it did not stop asking questions about the gallery. Luckily, there were a lot of books about it around. He managed to control his anger and not burn the art down to ashes. Well, in one room it strangely rained, his skull’s fire going off. That had a little to do with it...

He did not stop finding a lot of balls of paint around. As soon as he reached for them. They disappeared.

He returned to the locked door he had left, halting.

The fucking doll again.

And its belly was bigger. He could see a substance slowly drool out of it…

Yuck…

He had to open this thing, had he?

For a key had to be somewhere, and there were two locked doors.

So, Lewis picked up the doll, finally. But as soon as he ripped it open to reach for the ball of paint, the doll moved, giving a loud screech.

Lewis panicked, letting it fall to the ground. He watched deadpanned as it floated away, the locked door nearby opening all on its own, allowing the little devil to enter.

“Fuuuck.”

He looked all around, no trace of any more rooms. He groaned, the room dark, the door only opened a little, but he could see a lot of figures.

“Come on Lewis, you can do this. You are dead…”

Or maybe he could not.

He yelped, seeing what was inside.

Lots and lots of dolls. So many. Big and small, too many red eyes staring at him.

He was a ghost, but this was too much. There was a big purple painting on the wall, empty. And below it…

A paint ball.

He hoped it was the last.

He kneeled to take it, disappearing as the others did. But with it, the door closed loudly.

He turned around quickly, hands slamming onto it.

It was locked.

His eyes widened, flames puffing out in fear. For bells began to echo in the room, out of nowhere, the little light that had been, fading away. The dolls seemed to be smiling.

And then a high pitched voice spoke…

**“That hurt… You mean ghost. Who… Who has the key?”**

Fuck, no, no, no, he did not come here for this shit.

The bells began to rumble more loudly. A big blue hand came out of the canvas, very much physical.

Lewis hurried to grab a doll, the key had to be inside one, for some had their bellies more… Big.

The doll broke under his strong grip, small pebbles falling out of it.

This one didn't have the key. There were so many.

And that THING was now peeking from the painting… Two huge red eyes glaring down at him.

Another doll was quickly raised to his eye level, Lewis uncaring now, his hands ripping it forcefully.

It was full of black hair.

“H-hargh!”

The monster was now very much close, all its head visible. Its black hair fell down, outside the painting, hands grasping tightly the sides of the canvas, coming out, closer to him with each loud ringing of a bell.

“Fuck it!”

He would melt all this things!

His fire engulfed the room, Lewis intending to rip them all, to find the damn key already.

Sadly… These dolls were not normal. And this place was haunted, all the art being ghostly.

The flames didn't harm them. He only managed to anger them, all the dolls suddenly moving, heads turning like owls to look at him.

Big and small hands reached for him, pulling, making him unable to search for the key anymore.

And with the last loud ringing, the huge doll was finally out.

Lewis eyes could only stare back as that thing raised a claw, towering above him.

The room lighted in red, blinding and confusing.

Lewis saw no more.

* * *

Vivi had solved a lot of puzzles as well, so many.

This place was a maze.

She did not take gladly that black hands came out of the walls, or that she had to crawl inside a mouth…

So weird…

Guertena had a disturbed mind. She wondered if he haunted this place… Wouldn't surprise her.

Her rose was unharmed, she never let any hands or things reach it. She was quick to dodge anything this place threw at her.

There were a lot of paintings on the wall. A guillotine raising. The corridor ended, and with it the last painting, the guillotine fully raised. She stepped in front of that painting, thinking nothing of it.

Until a real guillotine, gigantic, fell off the ceiling.

It almost cut off her neck and scarf. And then it raised again, disappearing and leaving her baffled.

But she still had not faced what Arthur did…

She arrived into yet another room, two sculptures, a door.

There was a red key on the ground, below the painting of a lady in red.

She kneeled to take it. And that's when that thing jumped at her.

The woman screamed in bloodthirst, crawling towards her.

Vivi’s eyes widened, but she still was fearless.

The lady in red had never faced a guest like her. And so the poor painting received a kick straight to her face, rolling on the ground, her canvas breaking.

Vivi stared at her own leg, her movement one of pure reflex.

“Woops.”

But maybe it had been necessary. That thing didn't look friendly and she had enough of this place.

She glanced nervously around, whistling, a little ashamed of breaking the woman. It would be better to just get going…

Two more doors, and she arrived where Arthur had appeared in this god forsaken place.

But she could not know that.

She went for the door at her right, opening it, her eyes going down, going down to widen at what she was now seeing.

Arthur.

Laying there on the ground.

Not moving.

“Arthur!”

She was at his side in a millisecond, hand brushing the back of his neck.

She would have checked for breathing or a pulse. But she did not need to. For he let out a pained whimper, his frame trembling. He was out of it.

“Arty... Arthur?”

She was shaking gently his shoulders, trying to wake him up. He only spoke quietly, voice trembling and full of pain.

“S-top. Hurts…”

She instantly retrieved her hand, she could see now small wounds… All around him.

He…

A rose.

He must have a rose.

He was jolting in place from time to time. Just as she did when she tried to pluck a petal of her own.

She had to find it. Quickly.

She hesitated, not knowing if she should leave him here, alone.

She had no other option.

Vivi ran, only one door left to look in.

Sure enough, another room, and another door, orange petals on the floor. The wall in front of the stairs was full of dust, as if a painting had been there for a long time. But not anymore.

She could hear something moving inside the adjacent room, it had a window, a shadow looming.

A lady, like the one of before.

Her hands raised, one reaching for the wooden door, the other ready with a deadly spell.

And her eyes flashed in pure anger and hatred when she saw a blue lady, there, clutching tightly a rose, spiky, his rose. Only a few petals remaining. So close to death.

The room was engulfed in snarls and pained yelps, the lady surprised of her burst of fury.

In a minute, the monster flew out the window, Vivi slamming her out of it, glass shattering and falling everywhere.

The woman did not have a chance.

Vivi clapped her hands, staring down at her.

“His life is not for you to play with… Much less loves me or loves me not!”

The blue lady was seeing birds and stars around her head, not hearing her words. Vivi saw a vase, her eyes going back and forth between the rose and it.

The flower was so torn… This thing had left it in pieces. Maybe water…

As if by magic, as soon as the flower’s vines touched it, the petals regrew, blooming again.

Vivi smiled, remembering that paper.

If the rose was healthy again…

Arthur breathed out, the pain gone.

He was able to think clearly again. But he was still dizzy, his vision blurry. His head raised, hearing footsteps approaching.

His amber eyes blinked a few times.

Blue.

A woman in blue.

“Ahhhh!”

Vivi did not expect that he moved so quickly…

He had jumped at his feet in a second, covering himself with his arms, scared as always.

“Arthur… Open your eyes, would you?”

Vivi.

Vivi’s voice.

He lowered his arms, his eyes finally looking ahead.

“Viv?... What…”

She had his rose.

“You always manage to put yourself at risk… No matter the situation.”

He stared dumbstruck, his wounds gone, and he was not alone anymore.

His mind had a very important question and he wanted it answered right now.

“Viv. Where are we?”

She groaned, looking down, returning his rose to him, putting it into his vest pocket.

Vivi just smiled a little, doubt in her eyes.

“I would like to know myself Arty. I would like to…”

* * *

“How they can follow without a head?! How can they see!?”

Arthur pulled at her hand, not stopping running, counting all the paintings.

Three mannequins were chasing them, luckily they were faster, losing them everytime between corridors.

“Viv its not the time for your crazy investigations! This… This things want to grab our roses! And I sure as hell don't want to experience THAT again!”

Fourteen, fourteen paintings of ladies.

They had not moved. Yet.

A door needed a passcode, how many paintings there were. Now knowing it, the door opened.

They roamed around, not exactly knowing what to do.

All the rooms were just filled with riddles…

And creepy things.

But the more they solved, the more doors opened. But with them, more art came to life, the maze now more crowded, and deadly.

They ran past the painting of a lady in green.

Green was never good. At least for Arthur.

It fell right down, a loud snarl. Her eyes went directly to his rose.

Vivi’s eyes lowered to the floor. A green key. But she was on the way.

The monster laughed, reaching for him.

“Ahhh! No, no, not green!”

As he ran, lady and blonde fast as light, Vivi took the key. Only one room left. She looked up, Arthur was jumping and dodging the ferocious painting. It seemed that the green one was the faster of them all…

Mannequins would corner him at this rate, and that lady had managed to scratch a petal of his rose.

“Arthur, to the last locked door! Move to your right!”

They both turned down corridors, dodging menacing art. Vivi slammed the key on the lock, the door opening just as the green lady leaped at them.

She only managed to slam her face against the door, the duo running inside.

Arthur gasped for breath, leaning onto his knees, hoping and trusting that this room was safe.

Vivi pondered. There was no exit. A closed room, a window, leading to the maze outside, a shelf, a sofa and…

“What…”

A big painting.

Arthur noted the confusion in her voice, looking up.

A portrait, Lewis there, just standing. He was portrayed as a ghost, but appearing alive, his usual suit,. Something was off with it. He did not know what.

But the better question was…

Why there was a portrait of Lewis, here?

Vivi was staring at it in a daze, out of her mind. Arthur waved a hand in front of her, worried.

“Viv? Vivi? Hellooo…”

She was so worried for Lewis, he was somewhere, in here… She finally blinked, reacting.

“Oh. Sorry. I… Why is there-”

She could not finish.

Something banged loudly on the window, almost breaking it. The lady in green.

“Fuck!”

How much he hated green!

Arthur wasted no time, his panic and adrenaline allowing him to push the bookshelf, blocking the window just as the glass shattered. Vivi took a defensive stance, for all the mannequins and ladies outside were hitting the walls, wanting to reach them.

And they would.

Arthur had been standing close to the opposite wall of the window, the bookshelf twisting. There was a loud bang, a lot of gravel and dust…

The wall had broken.

A small hole, enough for the raging women to get inside.

“No!”

A lady in yellow had grabbed his leg, Vivi glaring at it, hand raising.

Paintings could fly…

Arthur looked baffled as Vivi crawled out of the hole, the only escape route.

“Come on! Don't stand there!”

He hurried, for he could see the door bending…

Danger all around, all the art came to life, all around them. They would have been cornered, were not for the now open door…

“Run!”

He did not have to be told, for that fucking green thing was chuckling, pushing aside all her sisters to reach him, hands scratching the floors.

Yep, he ran before she could spell it completely.

The door was reached, Arthur almost falling to the ground, a hand making him trip. Luckily, Vivi pulled at him, the monsters snarling as they slammed the door right on their faces or nonexistent heads.

Vivi gasped, a little tired from running for hours.

More than Arthur.

They let out a small delusional laugh, eyes meeting, regaining their breath.

Another long corridor, on the walls more paintings. The same one over and over again, small changes.

A white man, his big eyes seeming to follow them. And as they walked forward, his eyes bleed…

Vivi was having a hard time walking…

Her head hurt…

She…

She was so tired.

Arthur screamed, hearing her fall, unconscious.

“Viv?!”

The painting bleed as he worried, Vivi not answering him, his little shakes doing nothing.

Arthur panicked, not knowing what to do. Her rose had all her petals, she was not harmed!

“Vivi! Oh god…”

There was a door, in front of the stairs. A room.

Maybe… Maybe it was safe, he did not want to risk that the monsters came into this corridor.

He grabbed her waist, throwing her arm over his shoulders. He took slow steps, not knowing what afflicted her. The white man seemed to laugh as he carried her into the room.

Arthur could see two book shelves, a vase on a table, a big painting…

His eyes widened, shielding her more, subconsciously.

“You!”

That guy!

He was sitting on the far corner, slumping, head lowered in sadness.

The forgotten portrait...

He looked up, getting out of his depressing thoughts, black eyes blinking in confusion at them.

So he had not dreamed it?... More guests….

Arthur let Vivi lean against a wall, glaring at the other man.

“Who are you?”

He remained silent for a few seconds, as if questioning himself. Arthur thought that he maybe would not answer, but he finally did, reluctantly.

“Garry.”

Garry’s voice was gentle, almost quiet, and his tone had the manners of a lady. He was tall, more than him, and behind the sadness, Arthur could feel his shyness.

He did not look dangerous.

So Arthur dropped his protective anger…

“Are you… Trapped in here as well?”

Garry smiled sadly, not knowing if to say truth or not.

“Yes. For a long time.”

Arthur feared, those words sounded like there was no exit of this hell…

“How long?...”

Garry noticed his worry, deciding that he needed help, and of course, he would provide it.

“Long enough. Look, you and your friend must get out of here. As soon as possible. I will help you, I know my way around.”

Could Arthur trust him?...

He got his answer, for Garry looked at Vivi, a nostalgic smile, seeing something Arthur could not. He took out his long black coat, handing it to Arthur.

“Here. Don't worry, she will wake up soon. She only needs rest.”

“T-thanks.”

The taller man only nodded, sitting again on the floor, Arthur placing the warm cloth over her, making sure she was ok.

Garry spoke again, knowing that he needed some answers.

“You… This place is Guertena’s creation, his own mind. Scary isn't it? I know where the exit is. Whatever happens, don't lose your roses.”

Arthur nodded, but something nagged on the back of his mind.

He…

Garry was a portrait.

He was not from outside...

“You… You don't have a rose?”

That seemed to trigger something in him, his black eyes glancing down to his own chest, hand clasped tightly around it.

He did not know how to answer.

“I… I had one.”

But not anymore.

But it was for the better.

Ib was safe.

He smiled suddenly, pointing his finger at the vase.

“If you want to keep yours, it would be better if you placed it there, its missing a few petals.”

Arthur looked at his rose.

He was right.

As soon as he placed it on that water, it bloomed again, and he felt better. He was going to mutter a thanks, but Vivi had awoken.

Before Garry could react, something invisible slammed him to the wall. A wave of her spell.

Vivi was glaring down at him, now standing, remembering how he had attacked her before.

Arthur dashed in between them, staring at her in confusion.

“Viv?! What was that for?!”

She leaned her head to a side, watching as Garry tried to stand, looking fearfully at her. His eyes were not red. And his eye covered the opposite eye…

“He… Attacked me?”

Ok, Arthur had no idea what was happening. But he would not doubt Vivi’s words.

But… She sounded doubtful.

Garry raised his hands, trying to show he was not dangerous. No, he would not even harm a fly.

“Look, I know this is going to sound crazy… But there is another me.”

“Another…”

“...You?”

Ok, how was he supposed to explain that he died here, his rose torn apart by a lunatic blondie, and that the gallery has taken his figure… Making a doppelganger… How. And they will probably freak out if they know he is a painting.

“Ummm. It means… I- I'm dead. I'm  a painting now… I wasn't before. I was trapped here with someone. She escaped, I did not. Look i'm not like those monsters, ok?”

He closed his eyes, knowing they would be angry, they will leave him and fear him.

Vivi indeed burst up, but not on the way he expected...

“You poor soul! You must have been so scared!”

She had dashed forward, looking up to him, frowning apologetically.

“Huhh?”  
  


“You were just trapped like us! You are not a painting! You don't belong here!”

He looked away, holding back a tired sigh.

“I do now. I can't leave.”

Arthur pondered, confused.

“Why? Didn't you say there is an exit?”

“Yes… Indeed. What enters, can leave. If you two come here, you two can return back to your world. But… If you were to die… Someone coming from this world can take your place. You can imagine what happened to me. I can't leave, I had my life stolen.”

“So…”

“I shall stay. I will lead you home. Before the other me finds you again…”

With that, Garry retrieved his coat, left laying on the ground, going out the door.

Vivi and Arthur exchanged glances, able to see clearly the grief inside this deadman.

Forgotten forever.

* * *

They had to deal with so many more riddles, but Garry solved them as if nothing, opening doors and rooms as if he had done it for all his life. He maybe did…

Even then, he still was a little afraid, Arthur and him screaming every time a mannequin moved or attacked.

But they did not target Garry.

Not anymore.

Vivi tried to chat as they went ahead, Garry stepping on a road made of paint, a rainbow, grabbing another key.

“So… You traded your rose for the one of that girl? To save her?”

“Ib? Yeah. Could not let Mary take it. She ran away as soon as I handed it to her. I saw my blue petals on the floor… And I began to die. When I woke up, here I was, the gallery treating me as his own. But I do not regret it.”

He would do it again.

But his rose was gone.

They descended down long stairs, more rooms. They told Garry about Lewis. Not mentioning he was a ghost, for he was easy to scare.

So they would search in every room. Vivi wanted to do so, and no one ever dared to object.

Not that Arthur was not worried as well.

They halted in front of a room, a door half open, a voice coming out of it.

It echoed.

“I could babysit you all day! Haha!”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Lewis sounded drunk… And he had not been drunk since he died…

“Realllyyyy? Are you sure? Would have never thought!”

And he was speaking alone…

Garry remembered this room… He managed to escape on time… He found the key.

It seemed that their friend did not.

Vivi dashed for the door.

She opened it.

Lewis was sitting on the center of it. He was surrounded by lots of bunnies, a big painting of one on the wall. Red eyes everywhere.

Garry screamed, seeing Lewis, now in his ghost form. Arthur just placed a hand on his mouth, rolling his eyes.

 

“That is Lewis. He is dead, don't ask.”

Garry wanted to ask, but by the look on Arthur’s eyes, he would not.

Lewis was still talking alone, not reacting to their presence.

“Hey. No. Thats kinda mean, I would never do that!”

Vivi sat in front of him, eyes full of worry.

“Lew?...”

He did not answer her, but whatever voice he was hearing. Arthur and Vivi saw bunnies, but Garry saw the truth, creepy dolls smiling creepily.

“I could stay here forever, playing with you guys!”

Ok, enough.

Arthur approached, hands raising to grab gently his skull.

He stood behind, pulling it backwards, Lewis energy still keeping it fixed above his torso. Arthur pulled, his skull now leaning back.

And then he let go, Lewis skull bouncing like a springy, back and forth. His hair moved and flowed with it, slowly stopping again.

This always made him angry…

And he had to run from him all over the mansion.

But not this time.

Lewis was still in trance, crazy.

“That was funny! Hehehe…”

Arthur’s shoulders fell down, fear beginning to take his mind. But Vivi was so silent, her hands approaching his frame.

“Lewis…”

Then poor ghost was forcefully grabbed, her hands shaking him, forcefully and wildly, her voice roaring in the room.

“LEWIS! You drunk ghost wake up or i'll stuff all your empty suit full of things! And then you will have to use the washing machine! WAKE UP!”

His eyes blinked, sense beginning to come to him.

“Vivi-”

“WAKE UP!”

She continued to shake him, Lewis seeing stars, dizzy.

“Viv! Stop! He is awake!”

She halted, his skull still bouncing around in place. She gasped in relief, seeing him raise a hand to stop his bouncing.

“Lewis…”

He regained his vision, seeing bunnies all around.

What happened?

“Guys? What am I doing here? Who… Who is he?”

Garry waved a hand, smiling shyly, a little faced by his ghostly appearance.

So much explaining to do…

* * *

The gallery had gotten weirder.

Arthur could not have imagined it could, but it did.

They had descended down long stairs and they suddenly were surrounded by a black void, walking on top of… Drawings?

It all seemed to be drawn by a five year old… With crayons.

“Ok… If I wake up and this is all a dream… I will not let you eat more spicy things Lewis…”

Lewis pouted, his favourite food in danger, for he had trouble believing this as well… He was now appearing alive, trying to ease a little Garry’s fear.

Garry shook his head, leading the way, smiling sadly.

“This is no dream. I assure you. It's a nightmare. But real as you are. The exit is near, soon you will be safe.”

Maybe…

But they entered a building, supposed to be a white house with a red roof, a shadow watching intently, waiting…

Garry remembered this toy box.

A big box, a huge black void inside.

He died there.

But it was the only way.

A pink key will be there, allowing them to open another room…

The one leading to the exit.

“We have to jump down.”

Arthur went into panic mode.

“Jump down?! There? Are you crazy? I can't even see the bottom!”

Garry gave him a stare, crossing his arms.

“Do you want to get out? You need a pink key, and it's down there. For now all my help has been right, has it not?”

“Well yeah, I didn't mean… Its just so dark!”

Vivi laughed, patting a little to forcefully his back.

“Arthur… Lewis take him down would you? Garry next.”

“Hey no I-”

Arthur could not protest, Lewis grabbing him and jumping down before he could run away.

“Viv, I hateeeee youuuuuu!”

A long minute passed, Garry and Vivi leaning to look down. They could not even see now the magenta light, the box deep and dark.

But after a while, it returned, the light increasing, floating up again.

Lewis hands grasped the edge of the box, head peeking out from it.

“Who's next?”

Vivi motioned a finger towards garry, smiling.

“All ladies first!”

Garry just sighed tiredly, letting the ghost take him down.

She waited, patiently.

She had to wait for Lewis to come up again...

Until the doors opened, a fifth person coming in.

Or monster.

She turned quickly around, seeing red eyes.

Garry’s fake…

Both of them snarled, Garry dashing forward, Vivi ready to take him on, but with little space to fight.

She raised a hand, a wave sent. But dodged, only his long coat hit.

He grabbed her arms with one strong hand, preventing her of attacking again.

He would not make another mistake…

His other hand reached slowly for her rose, as he held her in place, her struggles fierce.

He would live, he would get out of here!

Or he was until she threw a kick, hitting his back.

He stumbled forward, pushing her as well.

They both fell into the dark of the box, the fall seeming to be unending. But his hand managed to grasp her rose…

All went black, darkness taking over.

 

Lewis had let Garry stand, looking around.

Arthur was already searching for the key, kicking angrily a mannequin head.

This place was fucked up.

But it was going to get worse.

Arthur gave a loud laugh, his hand raising, the pink key found besides the drawing of a cat.

“Got it!”

Lewis smiled, floating off the ground. He had to get Vivi now.

He flew up, until he saw two shadows falling. A blue blur. Two loud stomps…

His eyes widened, seeing her hit the ground.

“Vivi!”

He panicked, ghostly hands reaching for her in hurry.

She moved, trying to stand, groaning in pain.

“Owww… My head. My… My rose!”

Her rose!

It was gone!

She stood quickly, not meeting Lewis worried glance.

Her eyes looked all over the dark room, searching for him. A figure was standing, laughing madly, something blue between his hands.

Her rose.

Lewis growled, knowing this thing was not Garry, for he was here, at his side.

And Vivi’s life was in his hands, at the mercy of this beast.

He barreled towards him, but he had to stop dead on his tracks.

He was pulling at the rose, he could take all the petals at once.

He could kill her, and Lewis knew he would, his face painted with a mad smile, red eyes narrowed in content.

“Don't try anything… Or the petals will decorate the floors.”

Garry ran to Lewis side, voice full of fear.

“Please! Not again!”

“Ohhh Garry, i'm sorry, but you don't have a rose anymore… You can’t trade again. But maybe they can?”

Arthur reached for his rose, pondering, his face full of worry.

Vivi.

She looked worried, standing there in shock, blue eyes staring at her rose…

He could not let this thing harm her.

A trade…

“I-!”

Lewis interrupted, voice roaring.

**“Take mine.”**

Arthur reached for him, making him turn to look at his eyes.

“No, Lewis! I-”

The ghost shoved him away, not wanting to even hear about it. He would not let this thing have Vivi’s rose, nor Arthur’s.

His hand reached for his pocket, his magenta rose…

The fake smiled, taking a step forward.

“A fair trade.”

The ghost nodded, clenching his teeth, not looking at Vivi, for he knew she was not ok with this.

Arthur could do nothing as Lewis and the monster exchanged flowers, slowly, ensuring that they did not try anything.

Once the magenta rose was in his hands, he laughed, red eyes wide in glee and evil thoughts.

Garry hid his face between his hands, not wanting to look as his own reflection ran away through the stairs out of this room.

Just like that day, just like Mary… He himself.

Lewis smiled, not reaching his eyes, turning around to face her. She was not happy, her eyes full of hurt feels.

“Here…”

“You idiot…”

“I will never stand doing nothing as you are in danger. And you know it.”

She took the rose, caressing it between her hands, smiling sadly.

“I do know…”

Arthur clenched his fists, angry.

“And now? Can that thing harm you?”

Lewis could begin to feel a faint pain. His petals were getting slowly pulled...

“I don't kno-”

There was a loud rumble, Garry finally looking up, the room getting darker, all the art in it shaking… Just like…

He kicked a mannequin head away, screaming, knowing what was to come.

“Run!”

The ground shook, the gang almost falling. All the heads, dolls and mannequins began to move, approaching them.

This box became a deadly trap.

And they were surrounded, danger all around.

Arthur screamed, a mannequin had reached for his rose, plucking off a petal. Lewis punched it away, shattering to the floor. But it still moved, trying to grab his two living friends.

They ran, having to make sharp turns, too many of them to fight. Garry and Lewis were getting blatantly ignored, only Arthur and Vivi chased.

Somehow, they reached the stairs, Lewis slamming the doors open, closing them back when everyone stepped into the corridor.

They all gasped, loud bangs echoing, the creatures hitting the doors, desperate for life and blood.

Garry’s face darkened, seeing the corridor, exactly the spot where he died, blue petals scattered on the floor…

But magenta ones as well.

He was not wasting time, was he?...

Lewis raised a hand to his chest, the pain increasing, his eyes following the trail of petals.

How could he feel?...

Vivi saw them as well, looking worriedly at him, but he just smiled, beginning to walk ahead.

“Come on, i'm fine, I can't die again…”

Arthur hurried, walking fast, he could see Lewis trying to hide his pain, his frame was trembling.

Garry knew what was going to happen… Lewis was walking now more slowly, unable to fake anymore. So he ran, leaving the other two to worry, staying at his side, Lewis slumping against a wall, still reassuring them that he was fine.

He was not.

Garry jumped two stairs at a time, another room, stone vines…

He was there, happily ripping the rose apart.

“I love, I do not. I love? I do not!”

Bastard…

“Stop!”

The fake halted, Garry’s eyes narrowed, only one petal left. Fingers too close.

His copy smiled, evily, mockingly…

“Garry… Why do you worry? Can't you see the unique chance you have right in front of you?”

“I'm not like that…”

“You are afraid of this place. But you still want to stay? Pick a rose… We could be brothers, escape together, live!”

Garry dashed forward, not wanting to hear anything he had to say or offer. His hand was almost touching the rose, both of them…

And the last petal was torn away… Falling slowly to the ground.

No…

On the corridor, two persons screamed, a ghost fainting, skin fading to bone, now seeming to be more dead. Like if he was finally resting, sleeping…

The fake laughed, loving to see the horror in his face, his legs colliding with the floor, kneeling in shock, not moving.

How delightful.

And now he could live!

He threw the remains of the rose to the ground., walking away without a care, Garry unable to stop himself.

The fake did not need a pink key, he was part of the gallery itself…

Doors opened fully for him, with just glaring at them.

In just a few minutes, he was in front of the fabricated world painting.

The exit and entrance…

His escape.

He did not hesitate, jumping in, a blinding light surrounding him.

He was free.

When the light faded, he was standing in the gallery, the normal one.

“I'm.. I'm free.”

There was light, white corridors oh so inviting. He had to get out of here and enjoy life.

He ran down the stairs like a happy child, hands reaching for the doors.

His smile faltered.

The exit and entrance was locked…

And thats when he realised.

He was alone, there were no people around.

The lights flickered…

Darkness surrounded him.

Footsteps echoed…

“H-hello?”

Whispers, so quiet he could not understand…

He walked back, into the lower floor.

Paint was coming out of the abyss of the deep.

As he roamed, paint engulfed the walls, as if eating everything… Slowly surrounding him.

This was not right.

He was not free.

He was…

Trapped.

The whispers came louder, finally forming an understandable sentence.

**“YOU DON'T BELONG…”**

No, no, no.

He had killed! He should be alive!

His hand quickly went for his chest, wanting to know.

He did not have a heartbeat.

He cried out in fear, the rooms getting darker, the whispers louder…

Paint flowed wild, flooding everything.

He could not see anymore.

“Someone… Please… I'm afraid…”

His plea went unanswered, footsteps right next to him…

Red eyes cried, tears flowing.

He felt pain, and all ended for him.

For he should not exist.

* * *

Lewis was not alive.

He could not die.

He had not traded his life, but his energy, a representation of his aura.

And as Arthur and Vivi cried, he regained his energy, resting…

But his friends did not know that.

“L-lewis…”

They could not lose him again.

Not again…

Vivi hugged his body tightly, sobbing onto his suit. Arthur was not any better, but he was silent, not wanting to upset Vivi more.

This should have been him… It would have been fair. But Lewis had not let him.

And now…

They did not want to leave…

They could not leave him here, they just could not.

So they just stood there, mourning.

Until his skull twitched, Vivi gasping in surprise and shock.

Lewis hated to see her cry…

His sockets lighted with two magenta eyes, smiling up to her, still a little pained.

“No, Vivi... No tears please, they don't suit your beautiful blue eyes…”

If he had to breath, all his lung’s air would now be out, for she gave him the most bone crushing hug she could make.

Arthur stood there, confused, but glad he was, metaphorically, alive.

“How?...”

The ghost just shrugged, letting himself be held, giving her time to calm down.

* * *

Garry did not dare to move…

He just kneeled there, hand reaching for a blue petal on the ground.

Funny… How things can happen again. And he was at fault. His dark side. He is sure that thing is him, he is, deep inside.

He heard footsteps approaching, coming up the stairs.

He did not dare to look them in the eye.

He just stared at the petals, full of shame.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, a voice speaking up.

“Garry. I can't die.”

Lewis.

How…

The gang just smiled as he tried to understand, Lewis hand helping him stand.

Garry pondered, hope slowly creeping in his unbeating heart.

“You… Then… Then maybe you can still escape! The exit is near!”

Garry didn't speak more, just running down the stairs, leading the way once again through this nightmare.

* * *

Fabricated world…

Arthur stared at it, a million thoughts running in his head.

His eyes roamed to Garry, a question stabbed into his brain.

“You said that if a person died… Another could live?”

The man nodded solemnly, eyes giving a serious warning. He would stay here.

But Arthur was not thinking about Garry, he was pondering about Lewis.

Could…

Could he live again?

His hand cupped his own rose, and Lewis saw it, his eyes narrowing.

Arthur thought about it, guilt in his heart, orange petals subtly turning greener.

No, he could not do it.

He promised Lewis to never think about it if it took his own life.

His hand recoiled, Arthur letting out a tired sigh.

But Lewis was untrusty, approaching and grabbing him. Arthur stuttered as he was raised, Lewis intending to throw him through the painting.

“Lewis! I was not going to do it!”

Lewis laughed, beginning to take drive to throw him in.

“Not taking any chances! Off you go!”

“But-!”

He could not finish, the ghost finally shoving him through the canvas. He disappeared into it, no trace of him.

They would follow soon enough, but not before…

“Garry.”

Vivi looked at him, a sad frown on her face.

“Are you sure you can't come too?...”

The forgotten portrait smiled, hands clasped together.

“Sure. I… I can't. I would only disappear… It's lonely here, but I will be fine. Its not dangerous for me anymore.”

He would be fine. He read all the books in this world already, were he to jump in without taking a life… The gallery would be angry, and it would not let him even exist.

Lewis huffed, impotence taking over.

“We are sorry… I can't express how thankful I am for your help.”

“Nothing. Now go. Before this place messes with your head.”

She gave him a hug, eyes full of sorrow, horrified that he would roam this place forever.

But she could do nothing.

The ghost helped Vivi jump in, her figure disappearing slowly as Arthur did, her eyes giving a last worried glance to Garry.

Lewis was going to follow, but he halted, Garry speaking up.

“Hey… One last thing.”

Lewis listened, nothing to hurry for.

“You will probably not remember anything…”

“What?!”

“As I said, I don't really know. I would… I would appreciate it if you managed to remember. I hate to be the forgotten portrait, it's a sad name. Take this.”

A lighter…

“If… If you do… Please, could you maybe find out if Ib is ok? I believe she is with… Someone I don't trust…”

Lewis nodded, eyes full of determination.

He could try to do at least that…

No more words had to be said, a bitter silence engulfing the corridor.

The ghost jumped in, leaving the other man alone.

A blinding light surrounded him, and all faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

Lewis opened his eyes.

He…

What had he been doing?

He was standing on an empty white hall, no paintings…

He scratched his hair, trying to remember.

He could not.

Whatever.

He walked back to the rest of the exposition, passing the mannequins, that for some reason, now seemed creepier…

Arthur and Vivi were standing ahead, looking to a painting, face deep in thought.

Lewis stood at their side, the three entranced by it, looking silently.

The man inside was familiar..

Strange.

It was just a painting.

Lewis placed his hand into his pocket, subconsciously.

It should have been empty.

But his hand touched something metallic.

He stared at the object, retrieved.

A lighter.

This…

Someone…

His eyes widened, memories flowing back.

Garry…

Vivi and Arthur glanced at him, eyebrows raised, confused by Lewis suden nervousness.

“Lew?”

“Guys… Do you have something in your pockets?...”

They blinked, not understanding.

But they reached to look anyway.

“Ow!”

Arthur had got his right hand inside, something stinging it. He tried again, more carefully.

A rose.

Vivi had taken hers without hurting herself, her eyes slowly opening, realising were had it come from…

Arthur spent more time on it, glancing back and forth to the rose and the painting, Lewis and Vivi looking at him with hope…

His eyes finally flashed, understanding.

“Holy… Guys… You too right? Please tell me you do, because if not… Lewis, maybe we ate too much jolokia last night…”

* * *

Ib got out of her house, walking to her bike as usual.

But something picked her attention.

She had mail.

A small package.

Her daily stroll would have to wait.

She got inside, carrying the mail in her hands.

She sat, opening it.

A letter and…

A lighter?

It was… Familiar. But she did not remember.

The letter came from someone named Lewis. She did not know this man.

She read, confusion increasing as she did.

_“Ib, you don't know me. I don't know you. But I think you need to remember something. There is a gallery , of Guertena. An art gallery. You should pay it a visit. And maybe remember someone. I don't want to make you worry, I don't think he would want you to… So feel free to ignore my suggestion. But keep the lighter. Lewis.”_

She did not really understand…

But her eyes roamed to the magazine she had read a few days ago.

Guertena…

* * *

A ghost watched as a girl with red eyes stared at the painting of a sleeping man.

Lewis hoped she would remember.

It will hurt, she will be confused.

So he would let fate do as it wanted, to remember or not… Both were painful options.

Ib clutched the lighter tightly, something screaming in her mind.

A scared man…

A hand always there to help…

Danger…

Mary, different…

A friend.

Garry.

The trade...

Her eyes teared up, lips twisting into a mournful smile.

“G-garry!”

The people around her stared at her, some even asking her to be silent.

But she could not.

She could not hold back the tears, all that happened flowing back.

Her hand reached for the paint, ignoring blatantly all the exposition’s rules.

She did not care.

As soon as she brushed his figure, she heard a faint whisper.

_“Ib…”_

She cried both in happiness and horror, hearing his gentle voice.

Lewis bowed his head, closing his eyes.

She remembered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love this game and Garry! The feels when he dies... But its not canon! He lives!  
> My first fandom and what got me into tumblr.
> 
> Yeah! I know, no Mystery!  
> But he will have a chapter all for himself, coming soon.
> 
> And...  
> Do i see a pattern of characters i like?...  
> Arty, Garry, APH Italy....  
> All of them afraid of things...  
> Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm. >_>


	63. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehoha, you believed i was done with these?

Jason had always been a calm guy.

But that had changed.

He still was…

But turning into a ghost messes with one's emotions.

Death changes you.

Oh, how much it changes you…

More if you still have a grudge.

Even more if it’s towards someone you loved.

Funny.

Wanting to kill your own sister...

He materialized himself, thousands of tombstones around him.

He smiled bitterly, his blue eyes fixed on the figure ahead, in between the fierce rain.

She always came.

Here, to his resting place.

Even if they always fought.

But not in here. Here they only talked.

They could keep chasing each other in other places.

Even if they hated each other, they still held a trace of respect. They were brothers after all…

He stood at her side, glancing down to the two tombstones.

His…

And…

Janece’s.

He spoke, they were alone, no one to hear his voice, the echo muffled by the rain.

 

“Now that Jolene has left… Care to tell me why she is dead?...”

 

His dear sister…

He loved Jolene and Janece.

With all his broken heart.

It was Jennifer he hated with all his soul.

He had waited for her to be alone, only she could know he was a ghost. Jolene and Janece never knew the truth.

Jennifer leaned her head to a side, smiling mockingly. As always…

 

“Jason, dear brother… You should know already. Which other way but under the hands of one of your own kind?...”

 

A ghost.

Interesting.

He patted his own red tuxedo, slicking back his hair with his other hand, the rain messed everything...

His calm demeanor hid well his rage…

 

“Yes… We ghosts can be dangerous… But for good reasons. I still remember what you did to me.”

 

Oh yes. He would never forget.

She killed Kevin…

Why, he would never understand. She never liked him, she never approved of him.

And she just got rid of him.

And Kevin, of course, did not go away completely. He waited for him to pay a visit in his house, he knew he would look for him.

Next thing he knows… Kevin is an angered ghost and the house is burning down.

With him inside.

When he woke up Kevin was totally gone. He had the right to be angry, but not with him…

Her…

And since then, here they were… An unending battle without sense. His sisters hated ghosts and he hated Jennifer.

He never got to tell Janece he was still here, what Jennifer did.

But he did not want to.

No point in doing that.

 

“Jason… You keep on haunting me… For how long? Until you kill me? Or until you realise you don't have any reason to exist anymore?”

 

He floated above the tombs, crossing his legs and sitting on the air, glancing tiredly at his own hand, as if he only were chatting with an old friend.

 

“Silence dear sister… We have talked about this a lot of times already. Yes, until you die, or you finally manage to exorcise me. But tell me… Tell me the name of the one who has taken away the life of who still had a good heart… Who.”

 

Jennifer frowned, eyes fixed on her tombstone, but only seeing red, abstract art… Magenta fire.

 

“Why tell you, brother?”

 

He laughed, raising his hands, letting the raindrops collide with them.

 

“I cared for her… I still do! You think ghosts are only heartless bastards… Well, maybe I am! I want to make her killer pay. It's only fair!”

 

Their eyes met, both smiling.

 

“Thats sounds good. Yes… Let's take revenge… You and I. A truce. When he is gone we can return to our endless chase…”

 

He rolled his head, shaking a finger, a sick smile.

 

“The name, Jennifer, the name. I don't need your help…”

 

She spoke, his name spoken sweetly, but with pure hate…

 

“Lewis.”

 

A ghost dressed in red bowed in gratefulness, fading away, leaving her alone to mourn their dear sister.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A haunted palace…

The gang got down from the van, looking at the old building.

This place was haunted.

But people did not know it…

Ghosts from the 17 century roamed it, but they made a normal life. And every day, the place opened at night, a party thrown in. Alive and dead all together.

How they knew… Lets just say that the ghostly host roamed the city, and he invited every ghost he saw.

He noticed Lewis right away.

And so, here they were, Vivi never letting go a chance of seeing ghosts. And even better, a party. Lewis was glad as well, taking her hand, leading towards the big stairs.

Arthur…

Arthur was nervous, as always. Ghosts always creeped him out.

But they were friendly, and there would be free food.

And music.

They had even dressed formally. Lewis was wearing his usual suit. Vivi was wearing a long blue dress, Arthur a black and orange tuxedo. And…

Masks.

She was wearing a white one, forming a moon. Lewis a silver one, with the form of a skull. Arthur had chosen a golden one, only covering half his face.

Mystery padded behind them, glancing at all the people and couples getting in. It will be crowded…

The doors opened, two of the ghosts opening them for the guests. Everybody was wearing masks, even the ghosts. People were already dancing in the big room, tall ceiling, paintings everywhere, the floors crystal clear, reflecting everyone’s figures. There was a gigantic chandelier on top of the huge chamber.

Arthur's and Vivi’s eyes flashed, food on the far right side, a lot of food.

Before they could attack, the host, named Vincent, spoke, standing on the stairs on the far front, hands raised in welcome.

 

“I'm honored to have everybody tonight as guests! Please have a good stay.” He touched his veige mask, a whisper echoing, only heard by the ghosts. **“And enjoy the time with the living.”**

 

Lewis would sure do.

Mystery and Arthur had already gone towards the buffet. Vivi would have too, were not for Lewis, who had outstretched his hand to her, the music echoing all around, two ghosts playing a piano, and a flute.

 

“May I dance with you?”

 

She could not see his face but she knew he was grinning like a madman…

Cute.

Lewis had to blink a few times, for she did not take his hand, but directly dragged him to the dancefloor.

Arthur laughed, leaning on a wall, seeing her lead the dance, holding him in her arms.

The music was classic, a slow ballad. And Mystery loved that.

But as the time went on, the music changed, the two ghostly musicians leaving. A DJ began to put more updated music.

Arthur was dragged to the dancefloor as well, pulled by the two of them.

Mystery rolled his eyes, the three dancing like idiots…

Mystery raised his ears, something bugging him. His eyes roamed over all the crowded room, now dim lighted, full of coloured spotlights moving all around. He could swear someone had been looking at them…

He just shook his head, a smile returning, for Vivi had made them both twirl with her hands… And Arthur had fallen to the floor, dizzy.

As the dog laughed, a figure did as well.

But for different motives…

He had found Lewis.

It had not been as hard as he had thought… A paranormal investigation group… Go to where ghosts are and you shall find…

He leaned his head on his hand, he could notice the blush on his face even with his mask…

He probably cares a lot for that girl.

By the way he looks at her and how close he is dancing…

And the happiness in his eyes.

Yes…

A happiness that his sister will never feel.

And here he was, as if nothing…

Very well.

Jason made his mind, not needing more to begin.

Vivi’s feet moved with the beat, her dress flowing with it. The guys were now dancing like if they were drunk, murdering completely the lyrics… It was good that the music was loud, if not they would have kicked them out already…

She danced on her own, letting the guys have fun.

Until someone grasped her, twirling her around, holding her gently.

Two blue eyes glancing at her with a charming smile.

The voice echoed.

 

“Hello, can I have a dance with you?”

 

She blinked, confused.

A man dressed in red, a black mask, with the form of a fire, brunette. His eyes were hopeful, but calm, waiting for her answer.

She doubted, glancing back at Lewis. He was distracted, a song he liked playing.

 

“Ummmm, sure?”

 

The ghost smiled, taking her hand.

 

“Wonderful.”

 

With that, he guided her away from the other two, dancing into the crowd.

Vivi was always curious about ghosts, they fascinated her. She always had a wonder of how they came to be and why they stayed.

This one was not any different.

 

“What's your name?”

 

He laughed, eyes never leaving hers, always narrowed.

 

“Jason.” He did not need to ask hers, he already knew but… He had to pretend. “Yours?”

 

“Vivi.”

 

“A beautiful name, dear.”

 

Vivi smiled nervously, he sounded a little flirty…

No, Jason was not interested in that…

He only wanted to take her away, as far as possible from the other two…

For she was the weakness of him.

Jason can't harm Lewis, they are both ghosts, and… He did not know how powerful he was. He had been able to confront his sisters after all. He had to follow the plan.

 

“Say, what brings you here?” His voice echoed in her mind, slight amusement. **“Here, between the dead.”**

“I… I just like to know about them.”

 

So easy…

 

“Is that so? Hmmm, a human so brave… My forever burning home would surely not scare you…”

 

Her eyes lit up, never having heard about such a thing.

 

“A house forever burning?”

 

“Oh yes. An accident you see… The fire is forever there, but it does not burn. In the nights is beautiful…”

 

It really sounded nice…

Before Jason could manipulate her more, Lewis voice came from near them, worried.

 

“Vivi?”

 

A shame, he would have liked to chat more…

He took a small paper from his suit pocket, handing it to her with a bow. A phone number.

 

“If you want to see it… Just call…”

 

Vivi watched baffled as he turned quickly around, disappearing into the dancing crowd. A last whisper echoed in her mind, voice calm.

 

_“Thank you for the dance. I hope we met again… Vivi.”_

 

She glanced at the phone number, unsure. Lewis managed to make his way through the people, finally reaching her.

 

“Vivi?”

 

She blinked, smiling at him, leaving the phone number in her pocket. He could worry for so little, away for five minutes and he looked like he had lost everything…

Silly ghost…

But her ghost.

 

“Come on Lew, I have always beaten you in dance dance revolution and i'm not planning on leaving my title of the best player in the mansion!”

 

He smiled. As if he would let her win…

Both danced, neither wanting to admit that the other did better.

But maybe Lewis thought that she did… For he could not stop looking as she moved around.

 

* * *

 

Vivi read a book, laying on her stomach on the bed.

It had been a fun night.

But her desire of the supernatural was never quenched…

Never.

 

“A house forever burning…”

 

Her phone was at hand…

A ghost waited patiently, sitting in between a raging fire, the house never consumed.

He was not alone.

 

“I bet you would love to let the fire burn me, Jason…”

 

He laughed, leaning forward on his chair, hands clasped together, laying on his knees.

 

“Yes, Jennifer. But not yet. As much as I hate to admit it… I need you. You can take care of the ghost, I will take care of Vivi.”

 

“Leaving me all the work…”

 

“Oh no, dear… Don't exorcise him quickly… I have something in mind. Don't you want to see him suffer?”

 

She was going to answer, but his phone ringed, interrupting them. He raised a finger to his lips, a mischievous smile.

He needed silence.

He took his phone out of his pocket, answering.

 

“Vivi!... I was beginning to think you would never call… What?... See the fire?... Oh no, no, its not any trouble. But… Huh? Friends? Oh my… I don't know… I don't use to show my home just to anybody… But if you insist and-” He could hear her already apologising, so easy… “You alone then? Ok… I will be waiting. Its near floreville, on the outskirts… Impossible to miss… Fire, you know… See you soon.”

 

He hung up, both brothers smiling, trying to contain a laugh.

This could not be so easy!

Jason spoke, raising an eyebrow.

 

“And you were defeated by this girl…”

 

“Oh shut up.”

 

* * *

 

Mystery watched her, leaving the mansion.

He padded over, his voice like the one of a father that had caught her daughter making misfits.

 

“Vivi where are you going at this hour?...”

 

She jolted, she had not seen Mystery there.

 

“Ummm, shopping! The fridge is empty!”

 

“This early in the morning…”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Please Vivi, you can't lie to me… You are an open book.”

 

“Fine! I'm going to investigate! Shut up about it and I will bring you your favourite chicken when I come back!”

 

The dog grinned, placing a paw on his snout, pondering.

 

“Mmm, don't know… Maybe I would think more clearly with a new book… I would be more… Distracted maybe.”

 

She groaned, rolling her eyes.

 

“Ok! A new book! Bad doge… Just tell the guys I have gone for food! I will be back soon.”

 

With that, she ran out the mansion, jumping into the van.

Mystery sighed, not knowing what to do with her…

Such a curious soul…

 

* * *

 

But curiosity can kill.

Jason watched from a window, fire all around. He could see a van approaching in the distance. Being a ghost provided high senses… He could see her blue eyes even from here… Full of wonder.

He hoped they were full of fear soon.

He waltzed along the corridors, heading for the front doors. He passed Jennifer, both exchanged a meaningful nod. She hid deep into the rooms, waiting.

Revenge should be served cold. And this fire was…

Cold as ice.

Jason pushed the doors open, smiling at the figure coming down of the van.

 

“Welcome!”

 

Vivi stared upwards, the house was big, three stories tall… All engulfed in a shiny red fire, no heat coming out of it.

It was similar to Lewis… But Lewis was warm.

It still was really beautiful.

She got out of her daze, smiling apologetically, for Jason was now at her side, smiling and leaning to glance at her.

 

“Sorry. Hehe… You were not kidding.”

 

“Oh no. Why would I lie?... I really hoped you would come, I enjoy the company of someone who relates so much with… Ghosts. Come in, I can't just let you stand there…”

 

He smiled, leading the way, face darkening…

The rooms were burned, but everything was kept in a firm order, as if the ashes formed part of the structure.

This ghost was interesting indeed.

 

“There is a beautiful view from the window of the third floor… You can see a garden, burning as well.”

 

“Did you die in this fire?”

 

“Ha, Vivi, you don't hesitate to ask directly huh? Yes, indeed.”

 

She frowned, glancing sadly at him as they got up the stairs. She did not notice the air getting colder.

 

“An accident?...”

 

He laughed, opening the last door for her, the window right there.

 

“...No.”

 

She raised an eyebrow, not understanding his sudden change of demeanour. He had closed the door… And he looked strangely solemn…

He spoke again, completing his sentence.

 

“Murder.”

 

She did not have time to question him, a second figure stepping out of the fire, hidden until now.

Vivi’s eyes widened, unbelieving.

 

“Jennifer….”

 

She was waving a hand happily, as if she was glad to see her.

This…

She did not know why… What had Jason to do with her. But now she could see. The same color of hair, small details, same features…

Brothers…

This was a trap.

 

“You are such a fool Vivi… You never learn that ghosts are dangerous and untrusty bastards…”

 

Both girls raised their hands, spells ready.

But to Vivi’s surprise, she could not move her arms anymore. Jason had moved at light speed, grabbing her arms, face turning into a skull, jaw not missing, sharp fangs crackling as he laughed. He leaned close, two glowing blue eyes staring to her alive ones.

 

“Vivi… No need to fight… Yet. You would not want to upset your host!”

 

She struggled, unable to move her hands enough to cast an exorcism.

Jason narrowed his eyes, the fire around them increasing.

 

“Unless you want to be a host yourself…”

 

Vivi did not have time to question him…

He disappeared, her body tensing up.

Her eyes remained blue…

But they were not hers anymore.

Her frame began to twist and tremble, Jason having a hard time controlling her.

 

_“You have a strong will, dear… But not enough!”_

 

She would not let him…

She could not let them hurt Lewis…

She smiled against her own will, words not of her own flowing out of her mouth.

 

“Jennifer, go ahead.”

 

Vivi could do nothing as she approached, fist clenched.

She hit her squarely on the face, falling to the ground.

She could hear and feel Jason, laughing, finally taking full control.

 

_“Janece would like to see this… But, oh. She is dead.”_

 

Vivi cursed…

How could have she been so gullible…

But…

No.

She was not at fault.

Ghosts were not evil.

These brothers were… Just their luck that they had crossed ways that day…

She was not fearless anymore.

 

* * *

 

Arthur stumbled out of bed, rubbing his eyes with his real hand.

God, he needed a coffee.

His hand knocked a lot of things off the bedside table before managing to grasp his metal arm. He gave a loud yawn, connecting it tiredly. He was so used to it that it was not enough to wake him up.

Yes. Coffee was necessary.

He glanced at his clock, still morning, but he had overslept.

But he still was like a zombie.

He groaned like one too.

He made his way, or stumbled, through the corridors, heading for the kitchen.

Luckily, the door was open, Lewis there. He leaned on the doorframe, too tired to move more.

 

“Leeewiis… Coffee… Make me a coffee.”

 

The ghost turned around from the counter, seeing him there, finally awake.

Well, more or less.

His hair was totally messy, and he still was in his bed clothes. And he had that usual look he had in the mornings.

 

“You are here, you do it.”

 

“But i'm tireeeed, come oooon.”

 

Lazy…

The ghost just sighed, every morning that he woke like this the same. No point in arguing.

Arthur laughed silently, seeing him do it.

He stretched his arms, using all his energy to drag himself onto a chair.

In two minutes, a warm cup was placed in front of him, the ghost rolling his eyes.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Hrmmr…”

 

Arthur drank, as a the minutes passed, Lewis doing the dishes, he began to awake fully. And so, he finally noticed the absence of the usual bluenette devouring all the food.

Where was she?

 

“Lewis? Where is Vivi?”

 

The ghost rotated his skull, hands busy, eyes going up in thought.

 

“Mystery said she had gone to buy supplies. She should be back in a few hours.”

 

“Well, at least she did not wake me up so I would do it…”

 

“You would have crashed the van probably.”

 

“Hey, I may be a little groggy in the mornings but I drive better than you both.”

 

Sure.

As the hours passed, Arthur played or watched tv. Lewis spent the day trying to teach the deadbeats a new song, loud chirps out of tune making Arthur increase the volume of the tv.

It was time of dinner already.

And Vivi was not back.

Lewis was pacing now in the living room, Arthur glancing back at him from the sofa.

 

“Lewis calm down, she maybe got distracted.”

 

“With what?”

 

“Traffic?”

 

“Arthur, my mansion is far from everywhere, out of the usual roads… What traffic?...”

 

“What if the van… No, I fixed everything the other day…”

 

“That could happen…”

 

Arthur pouted, crossing his arms. He fixes it damn well…

Lewis began to ponder. That could be.

But as always, he worried, always paranoiac of her safety.

And so, he reached for his golden heart, focusing all his energy

He always could feel a connection with her, a guidance towards her…

He needed to know where she was...

His eyes widened.

Not now.

Now he could not feel her.

 

“Dios…”

 

Arthur frowned, for it took a lot to make Lewis speak suddenly in Spanish.

 

“What?...”

 

“Arthur… She is not there.”

 

He finally stood from the couch, confused, but seeing the fear in his eyes.

 

“The fuck do you mean?”

 

This meant one of two things.

She was dead, and had crossed…

Or worse…

He still remembers that day he stopped feeling Arthur.

He began to panic, his hands making a sudden motion, all the deadbeats chirping in fear.

Mystery watched as all the little spirits grew fangs and larger claws, flowing all around, mimicking Lewis state of mind.

He stood from the cushion he had been laying on, going into the living room.

Sure enough, Lewis was screaming, something wrong.

 

“ **I don't know where she is! She could be anywhere! Or nowhere! I-!”**

 

Mystery barked, preventing Lewis of screaming anymore to Arthur, who had been trying to calm him down.

 

“Lewis. What do you mean?”

 

Mystery’s voice was calm, but even Lewis stood now tense, the spirit’s eyes shining red, his temper hid.

 

“Mystery… I can't feel her.”

 

Arthur could only stand there as the dog’s fur raised subtly, a quiet growl. Lewis could get angry, but Mystery was more fierce.

And he knew, more than anyone.

He should really remain quiet now…

 

“We have to find her.”

 

“What if she is dead, what if-”

 

“Lewis she is not dead! Were she, she would be a ghost, she would come to see you!”

 

Mystery left, heading for the mansion’s entrance. The guys followed, not knowing what to do.

 

“But then…”

 

“Then something else happened. I lied before, she went to investigate something.”

 

Lewis froze, heart turning blue.

She left… Without him?

The dog had opened the doors, sniffing the ground where the van had been.

Arthur stood outside, worried sick as well.

 

“We can't know where she has gone…”

 

Lewi had recovered from his shock, now floating, looking at the distance in between the forest.

 

“But we can't just stay here.”

 

“And where do we go? Search blindly?!”

 

As if to answer their answers, two headlights appeared on the road, far, in between the darkness of the woods.

The van.

Lewis could see her, driving.

His heart beat again, relieved.

But Mystery growled, sensing that something was… Off.

The van stopped, her figure getting down.

Before Mystery could understand or warn them, Lewis had dashed forward, embracing her with his arms.

 

“Vivi! You got me so worried!”

 

She laughed, returning slowly the hug, and Arthur frowned, her smile was different, but Lewis could not see it, his head over her shoulder.

 

“Oh Lewis… But of course you should worry.”

 

“Wha-”

 

Her hands had been around him, on his back. They suddenly shined, an exorcism. He gasped, his eyes widening.

Arthur screamed, seeing him bending over in agony and shock, never expecting her to harm him this way.

Not this way…

 

“Lewis!”

 

Another figure got out of the van, jumping down from the back, having been hiding there until now.

Arthur had been running towards them, but a shock spell hit him, making him trip and fall over, rolling on the ground.

His amber eyes looked up from below, Vivi and the other laughing as they both groaned in pain.

Jennifer…

Lewis did not understand.

Why…

Vivi…

She was laughing at him, smiling at his pain.

Mystery knew better. This was not Vivi.

His bark twisted, turning into a roar as he changed, growing in size in a matter of seconds, paws turning into claws, tail enlarging and dividing, glowing, fur turning into a red and black mane.

But Jennifer was unfaced, already having seen him like this.

Vivi seemed a little surprised, her face raising an eyebrow, questioning.

Indeed, this was not Vivi.

 

“Leave her!”

 

Both girls exchanged glances, smiling.

So the mutt could talk…

Arthur narrowed his eyes, still unable to stand, Jennifer keeping him there with a spell, Vivi handling Lewis as well.

He could see it now. Her eyes were empty of her usual cheerfulness, her love, her joy. They were darker…

She was possessed.

And Lewis saw as well, Vivi would never do this…

It still hurt.

He spoke, voice trembling, but full of anger.

 

“J-jennifer… What did you do to her?! Who are you?!”

 

Could this be…

Could this be Janece?...

Could it be her ghost, haunting her and him?

His heart stopped beating, remembering what he did that day.

He did not mean to…

As he pondered, Mystery had roared, leaping at Jennifer, unable to keep watching as their hands tortured his friends.

He was going to bite down onto her…

Until Vivi got in the way, smiling.

The spirit halted, slamming his claws onto the ground, fangs almost hurting her, almost. His red eyes stared into blue, full of fear.

 

“Mystery… You would not harm me? Would you do that?”

 

Bastards…

He had to swallow his fury, he did not want to hurt her, never.

What he was supposed to do…

Vivi suddenly frowned, a grimace in her face. Her hand raised, slapping his muzzle.

He backed away, whining in pain, the hand had been shining with an affliction incantation…

 

“Yes… This is good. The three of you, kneeling in pain. You should hear her…”

 

Lewis cried, hand clutching his chest.

He could do nothing but plea, only caring for her safety.

 

“Please… Let her be. It’s me you want.”

 

Vivi smiled, that smile, the one she always made when caring, when she spoke sweet words.

She kneeled, hand grasping his face.

He would have thought it was her.

Were not for the words spoken.

 

“Yes Lewis. You. You will disappear by her own hands. Then we will consider leaving your dear friends alone… Keyword consider.”

 

Arthur growled, he could not fear in this situation…

No clock or possession could save him… He could not move to reach him. Lewis had the clock in his room, never expecting anyone to attack them here…

He was powerless.

Mystery as well, every time he tried to step around Vivi to attack Jennifer, Vivi stood in his way again.

The brunette spoke, examining her own shining hand, as if she were only taking a stroll in a park, not torturing two souls.

 

“Jason, we agreed that I would end him… Make him fade, but let me end it.”

 

“You have always been so selfish, sister… But I will oblige.”

 

Vivi smiled like herself for a second. But then it turned into a creepy grin, eyes wide open in glee as her hands gave light, but pain as well, Lewis screaming, unable to hold it back.

But this was not anything compared to the worry he felt, the sorrow, the knowledge that she was still there, probably tearing herself apart for what she was doing. And as he mourned and flickered, energy fading, Jennifer was entertaining herself as well.

She gave a kick to Arthur’s face, her hand outstretched towards Mystery, a red trace flowing to him, painful as well, the spirit growling, backing away.

 

“Arthur, if you had not let yourself be possessed that day, he would have been gone already… But you had to shield him. Well, now my sister is dead, and this is only your doing.”

 

“F-uck you.”

 

Another kick, right to the stomach, more red traces. Arthur cracked an eye open, trying to see. He could hear Lewis scream, more painful than her spells for him.

Lewis…

Lewis was fading, flickering, disappearing. And he could do nothing...

And Vivi there, Arthur letting out a whimper, for he could see behind all the evil control, he could see her true self. He knew how it felt.

Vivi was there indeed.

She screamed in her own mind, Jason keeping her securely at bay.

 

_“Leave! You son of a bitch!”_

_“What an ugly vocabulary! Gosh Vivi, I thought my host would be more civil!”_

 

She tried to fight, she tried with all her will and soul. But she could not. Before, in that burning house… They had spent a nice hour weakening her body. Jennifer had fun…

She was weak.

Had she been with all her strength, she would have stopped the possession already. She was sure.

But here she was, Lewis in front of her, on the ground, trying to hold himself in this world for as long as possible. And her hands were not even trying to make it quick.

If only Mystery had the courage to attack her… She prefered it to this.

Lewis would not last much more.

He was almost translucent now, flickering, his aura fading.

But she cried inside more.

For he smiled.

He straight out smiled in between all this.

To her.

To her, the one that was doing this to him.

And he spoke, that gentle voice, calm, accepting...

 

“I… I don't blame you.”

 

His figure finally faded, only a small puff of energy left.

His soul.

Almost gone.

And she halted.

Jennifer stopped attacking the other two, Arthur letting out a gasp, Mystery on the ground now.

And she was walking slowly towards his last remain.

No…

Her frame trembled, tears falling down.

Jason gasped, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

No.

The bitch was close now, smiling in evil happiness.

 

“No!”

 

Jason lost control.

Her hands raised, fury flowing out of her, an immense wave colliding with his attacker, slamming her like an avalanche against the van. She was left broken, surely with all her ribs shattered, and the van… Arthur would have screamed if he could only think clearly.

Vivi gasped for air, her body shaking wildly, a fight inside of her.

Jason was roaring, angered.

But not for Jennifer. He could care less for her…

He was losing his calm demeanour, his pride shattering as she gained control, expelling him.

After a deep growl from her own mouth, head rolling back, he was finally fading, a red trace flowing out of her skin.

She hugged herself, never having experienced a possession before.

She could only fall to her knees as he stood glaring in anger at the three of them, hands turning into claws, jaw enlarging into a dangerous mouth, like a lion.

His blue eyes turned into glowing slits, full of hate.

And fire raised, cold but dangerous as well.

 

“I'm still here. I may not be able to use you, but you will still all **die**.”

 

Mystery had stood, leaping at him.

As they tried to overpower the other, fighting, Vivi leaned her frame to a side, reaching for Lewis.

He was still here, a little puff of energy, weak, but him…

Her hands cupped him, tears falling down.

She held him against her chest as his voice echoed in her mind.

 

_“I'm here. Don't cry.”_

As the gang tried to hold on, the mansion was in chaos.

The deadbeats had shared all his master's pain. They felt it all.

As the torture went they could only hide and flow in fear and panic, screeches and scared chirps echoing in the big rooms and halls.

But…

Now the pain had halted.

They floated all in the hall, below the chandelier. They could feel his master, weak, in danger, barely hanging on.

All their yellow eyes sharpened, claws enlarging, frames shaking. They did not chirp anymore, but all their voices melted together, a whisper echoing.

 

**“Lewis.”**

Their faces were solemn, calm, one thing clear.

Their master needed them.

Vivi watched in horror as Mystery was tackled, Jason biting down onto his neck, finally overpowering him. Mystery fell to the floor, his mane now more red.

The mad ghost laughed, reaching with a hand to his suit pocket, a napkin.

He wiped elegantly the blood away from himself, slicking back his hair with his other claw.

 

“I hate when something messes with me…”

 

He then leaned his skull to a side, eyes roaming slowly to the girl and weak ghost.

 

“You all killed her… Who wants to join her first?”

 

Vivi closed her eyes, unable to fight, shielding Lewis against her. Jason laughed, still not attacking, enjoining their fear.

He slowly raised his claws, fire increasing.

He would have burned them and the mansion already, were not for the loud roar that echoed all around.

He stood in confusion, watching as the very own mansion beated, something coming out of its doors.

All the deadbeats flowed out of them, their figures more sharp, more wild, now resembling more thunder, magenta sparks flowing everywhere. They were all melting together as they approached them, an energetic hurricane flowing around. Vivi watched as it tangled around Lewis soul, pulling him out of her grasp.

Jason stood confused as all the deadbeats fused together with Lewis, a large and gigantic figure forming above him.

A huge deadbeat, but magenta, its head a flaming skull, two glowing flaming eyes glaring in pure hatred at the now small ghost. Large arms with claws outstretched, reaching for him.

Jason attacked back, red fire moving fast. But it was nothing against Lewis, his fire more warm, more passionate.

The energy and anger of thousands of ghosts would fall on him, nothing to defend himself. Big claws fell onto him, piercing him, his figure flickering. Lewis remained calm, a million thoughts crossing him.

He only stared with empty eyes as Jason was consumed, the deadbeats feeding off of him.

He would not take anything…

He was sorry for Janece.

So sorry…

But he was calm about it now.

He did not regret it.

Not anymore.

This was brought all by themselves.

They tried to hunt them down…

Well.

Who is the prey now?

 

**“Tell Janece i'm sorry.”**

 

Jason screamed, finally surrendering.

The only thing left of him was a little red puff, his soul and weak aura. Lewis eyes narrowed, trying to stay calm as the deadbeats left him, his figure returning to be a little magenta flame, too weak to appear as a skeleton yet.

Vivi held him again, both not wanting to look as the deadbeats screeched and teared the other soul apart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mystery helped Arthur stand, both having recovered a little, still hurt.

What would they do with Jennifer?

 

“We can't just leave this… Her here.”

 

Vivi pondered, glancing at the now innocent looking deadbeats. And just moments before they could have gotten out of a horror movie...

 

“Guuuys, would you maybe do me a last little favour?...”

 

They chirped, small hands clapping in eagerness.

She grinned, an idea crossing her mind.

 

* * *

 

Jennifer had been taken care of.

She trusted the deadbeats. They would not kill her of course…

Arthur and Vivi were too tired to reach their own rooms, so they stumbled into the nearest one, a big bed in it. They just plopped themselves on it. It would be like sleeping in the van.

Arthur yawned, glancing tiredly as she held Lewis soul in between her arms.

He feared…

 

“Will he?...”

 

She smiled, nodding.

 

“He will be fine. As soon as he regains his energy…”

 

That's all he needed to know.

Arthur closed his eyes, laying face down on the bed.

Before he fell into unconsciousness, too much endured, he heard Vivi, as usual mocking, to hide her worry.

 

“You are not the only one to have been possessed and harmed him, huh?”

 

He would have given her a smack to her head, to shut her up. But he was too exhausted.

They had not bothered to turn on the lights.

She smiled, letting Lewis float on his own.

She whispered, before closing her blue eyes and falling asleep.

 

“I'm sorry, Lew…”

 

The ghost floated around her, watching as they both slept.

The hours passed, and he slowly was recovering, his magenta traces increasing in size.

He was tangling all around the bed, providing warm and security.

He was like a shadow, flowing all around, but comforting instead of scary.

He sighed, seeing a tear fall down her cheek as she slept.

Her hand was leaning out the edge of the bed.

He reached for it, a hand of his own forming. Slowly, he appeared at her side, his ghost figure finally completed.

His fingers caressed her hand, he smiled, whispering, not wanting to wake them up.

 

“There is nothing to be sorry for…”

 

He would not be leaving anytime soon…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jolene watched as her sister chirped, walking nervously all around. Since she came back, she had not spoken coherently…

She just shrugged, their sofa all for herself.

Jennifer growled inside her own mind, the small spirit glancing at the fridge.

 

_“No! Don't you dare!”_

 

It dared.

The kitchen was left in a pure mess…

To make matters worse, Jolene was a lazy idiot. She was not seeing she was possessed…

And even worse…

Before coming back they had attacked a police station. She had left it wrecked. Not harming anyone, but it was a matter of time before they came for her, they had seen her motorbike…

Sure enough, sirens roared outside in the street, Jolene raising an eyebrow.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Jennifer had been stuffing a sandwich on her mouth, the deadbeat now knowing he should leave…

And it did, just as dozens of officers burst into the house.

Great…

The spirit laughed, she would not be getting out of jail for a long time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:  
> new chapter of T.T.O. (my other mystery skulls fanfic)- haunted mall! (here)
> 
> As you can see, i alternate updates between the two.


	64. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK ANON HATE!  
> This wonderful fandom does not deserve it!  
> You are all awesome, no matter if you draw, write or just chat! Even if you just enjoy what others make!  
> No to anon hate!
> 
> Sorry I just was angry with the drama in tumblr... It makes me sad...
> 
> For you shipsNchips! A little arm thing... There will be more explanation in TTO, ok? I now you wanted a full detail of how it works... And maybe more acidental. ( sorry it came out like this). Will do it there. With fluff.

Lucy needed a job.

She only found one.

This mall had such a bad reputation. They pay so badly… But she needed the money. This place was huge, and normally crowded. It did well.

But the bad reputation came from the owner.

They say he is a bad man… Angry, rash and arrogant. He speaks with so much hate.

She only needed to work for a week. Only a week and she would have enough to buy the ring for his boyfriend. She wanted to marry him…

She would find out if the owner was bad or not soon enough.

Night, she had to work on the night. No one wanted to take this job… She wondered why.

Make watch for possible burglars was not that hard, the place had an alarm system.

Probably the owner was what kept workers away…

After arriving and parking the car in the big parking lot, she headed for his office outside.

He gave her all the instructions she needed, nothing hard.

He was a little rude, yes.

But not that much as she suspected...

Whatever.

A week of work and she could be happy.

She walked over all the stores, her flashlight shining the dark.

It was a little creepy, everything closed, long corridors full of shelves everywhere, all filled with different things.

Toys, food, tools...

Anything you would want to buy.

She was all alone.

She only had to keep watch for a few hours, nothing more.

She did not know why they wanted a security guard if they had alarms, nice security.

The clock hit three AM, nothing had happened yet.

Yet.

She had been sitting on a bench on a corridor, a restaurant in front of her.

The speakers screeched, sound suddenly coming out of them.

A voice spoke, making her raise an eyebrow.

 

“Janitor to corridor number 13... Corridor 13.”

 

Lucy did not understand.

The voice was mechanical, as if it were a robot.

She got up from the bench, going to the office.

She opened the door.

No one, there was no one in front of the microphone.

 

“A recording...”

 

Yes. Must had been.

She eyed the monitors, cameras showing all the mall.

No soul roamed this place but her.

Corridor two, all in order, toys smiling creepily to the camera. A Macdonalds, all a mess as always... Corridor twelve, leading to a book store...

Wait...

Corridor thirteen?

She leaned over the screens, searching for that number.

There was not such corridor...

The speakers blasted again, and they should not, for she was here, all the controls right in front of her.

 

“No workers needed at night! It's closing time!”

 

Her eyes widened, a shadow moving in one of the monitors.

She did not have time to question it.

The office's door closed shut, trapping her.

She pulled at the doorknob, terrified.

A deep laugh echoed all around, like a child, but low as if it came raspy from a throat.

It did not help that one screen now showed a lot of different objects all moving, all tangling together.

She fainted, not having time to see what they were forming.

She could not handle this.

A demon laughed, rolling his craft made eyes.

He did not even have fun...

 

* * *

Arthur leaned over the chair where Vivi was sitting, the owner grunting in anger, slamming his fist on his desk.

 

“I have called you so you get rid of whatever is roaming my mall at night... I cant keep going like this!”

 

Lewis pondered, confused.

 

“Why hire security guards? Isn’t this dangerous?”

 

The man shook his head, taking a drag of his cigarette.

 

“No boy. Its not. But its fucking annoying. That... What did you say it was?”

 

Vivi smiled, raising a finger.

 

“A ghost or demon.”

 

“That. It just toys with them, it scares them. The mall is always left in a mess, the mornings are chaos. I just thought that maybe with their vigilance...”

 

Arthur sighed, they always denied their existence...

 

“Dude, they could have gotten hurt. You can't know if it really is or not.”

 

The owner glared at him, angry.

 

“Ohhh excuse me for not knowing shit about paranormal things! Just do your job, get rid of it!”

 

Lewis nodded, opening the door for his friends.

Ghosts and demons existed.

But people always wanted to turn a blind to them, deny it.

And the ones that did not...

Many ended up reaching for them for their own benefit. Cults.

Lewis stood at the van's side, Arthur waking up Mystery gently.

 

“Well... The sun is setting. Lets figure out what roams this place gang!”

 

Vivi grabbed her notebook, eyeing her notes.

They always made bets of what they would deal with...

 

“Kaaaay, Arty, you lost last time, you still owe us ten bucks. I bet we will find... A friendly ghost!”

 

He rolled his eyes, Mystery yawning loudly.

 

“I bet five, angered ghost.”

 

Lewis laughed, leaning over her shoulder, the page all filled with lost bets, all won by him or Vivi. They had not dealt with angry things in a while.

 

“You always bet that things will be dangerous.”

 

“Well, I’m a magnet for them. So why not try to make profit of my bad luck?”

 

“At least there won't be a cult in here.”

 

“Hmm, I could imagine one... All dressed in snuggies. And many of them crowding the manga section.”

 

Vivi smiled knowingly, poking him playfully.

 

“Well, then you could join them.”

 

“What if they tried to sacrifice him, trying to kill him with one of those knifes of telemarketing?... Able to cut anything!”

 

“Are we seriously discussing a cult like that?...”

 

“Meh, anything can happen with cults... You know it.”

 

Oh yeah, he still remembered that one with the clown demon...

They tied him up to balloons and made him inhale helium.

The demon was... Weird to say the least.

And when they rescued him they laughed at his face, his voice high...

Not funny for him.

They grabbed their tools from the back of the van, Arthur double checking that the flashlights had batteries and they worked.

He did not want to repeat the other day... He tripped when his stopped working, screaming...

He was glad Vivi did not hear him.

But still.

They were ready, glancing at the mall's entrance.

Lewis tried to ease a little Arthur's nervousness, standing close.

But as they entered, he knew he would not be able to keep him calm.

This place was big...

Perfect to get lost and have fun on the day.

But in the middle of the night...

Dark shadows everywhere, stores that should be closed open, so they could check everywhere.

Mechanical stairs leading to multiple floors, decorative plants hanging from the balconies...

Mannequins without faces inside the clothes stores...

Arthur really did not want to split up...

But...

 

“We are not going to manage to search everywhere if we stay together.”

 

She was right.

She smiled sadly, placing her hand on her shoulder, his frame trembling slightly.

 

“Mystery will go with you. And we have the walkie talkies. Just give a call and we will be there.”

 

Arthur nodded, frowning.

Yes, they had bought these after he had gotten lost yet again...

They had come in handy in a few cases already.

He grasped it tightly with his metal hand, giving a thumbs up with his other.

 

“Yeah, will be fine. Right buddy?”

 

Mystery barked, keeping close. Ready to face anything.

Lewis did not need a flashlight, his hair enough light as he walked deeper into the mall. He gave a last glance back, smiling.

 

“Keep watch, and stay safe.”

 

The other two nodded, Vivi patting his back before heading in an opposite direction.

Arthur was left there, not moving yet.

Mystery coughed, picking up his attention, a questioning look on his eyes.

 

“I’m here, so... Are we going or not?”

 

He got out of his trance, nodding, but still afraid.

He hoped he lost the bet again.

He did not want to face an angry ghost. The owner said it was not dangerous. So he will be fine.

Dog and blonde stepped on mechanical stairs, getting into the lower floor.

 

* * *

“Anything yet?”

 

Arthur shook his head, walking trough corridors, her voice coming out of the walkie, a little static.

 

“No. Nothing. But this place creeps me out.”

 

“Keep looking, and don’t worry Arty, Mystery is there.”

 

The sound shut off, the conversation done. Lewis had not found anything either...

Arthur walked behind the dog, eyeing nervously the aisles, a pet store there.

 

“Hey Mystery, since we are not finding-”

 

“No Arthur, you can't go to the pet store to see if there are any hamsters.”

 

“Awww. But they are literally balls of furry cuteness!”

 

“You have Galahad.”

 

“Well yeah... He is the best. But for example, Vivi has you, but she loves turtles and-”

 

“Shhh:”

 

“Hey, don’t you-”

 

He gave a growl, and that was enough to shut him up, never a good sign. Mystery's ears were slowly raising, paws and muscles tensing.

Arthur remained frozen in place, metal hand slowly reaching for his pocket.

For the walkie inside.

He never did.

His metal arm suddenly moved to his left side, something moving close, an invisible force pulling at him.

Mystery barked, they had found the creature.

And it was no ghost.

But a demon.

Arthur held his arm with his real hand, preventing the force of dragging him. But as the thing appeared, it was harder to do so.

The demon laughed, towering above them both.

It was a shadow, a grey shade, a lot of metal objects tangling around it. It was like a magnet...

Metal bars fixed on its torso, stabbing it, hands full of screws and sharp tools from a store, chains dangling over his arms, fridge magnets all over it.

Eyes made of two light bulbs... And its head was a watering can.

This demon was a mess, all around it strange and diverse objects.

Even a fucking shop cart moving behind it, its small chain fixed on its back.

All was pulled towards it, its force strong.

And...

God, his arm...

The demon outstretched a finger, pointing at him, a kid's laugh echoing around them.

 

“ **You are a weird one! He just keeps on hiring worse and more useless people!”**

 

Arthur grunted, feet dragging on the floor, his arm hurt, now outstretched towards the thing, this energy was messing with its circuits, the cables and parts he had made to connect it to his nerves were not handling it well...

It hurt to be near this thing.

Mystery jumped at the demon, wanting to defend Arthur. But the devil only laughed, shopping karts moving wildly all by themselves from the end of the hall, like an stampede.

The poor dog whined, all of them slamming against him, dragging him away towards a nearby corridor. They got separated...

Arthur trembled as he hopelessly pulled at his own arm, the demon now moving around him, his metal fist following its direction, making him get dizzy with so much movement.

 

“ **A metal arm...”**

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

The demon was smiling, how, he could not know, it had broken glass for teeth...

A hand made of sharp tools grabbed his metal arm, the demon curious.

 

“Ahh!”

 

He could not hold back the scream.

His arm had been what he had focused all his mind on when Lewis had died. He had made a masterpiece, full of complex circuits and connections.

It was connected to his nerves, so it could move like a real one.

But it was not...

It would never be like his real one.

It was heavier, full of cables, a battery, keeping it working.

As the demon held him, the battery was twitching, pulled... And it came out of place.

Sparks flew, the arm now letting out smoke.

Arthur clenched his teeth. He would not get electrocuted, he used good materials on it... But he felt it.

The sparks hit the hand made nerves inside, artificial shock flowing towards his shoulder. And there, the pain was real.

His frame shook, his real hand letting go, to rest on his shoulder instead, trying to reach for the switch that could disconnect this thing.

The demon did not let him.

He was given a little shove, making him dangle on his tight hold.

Arthur glared at the demon, offended, for it was laughing like a spoiled brat, like if he were his new toy.

Maybe he would be...

 

“ **This thing is funny! I have never seen one! A new thing! I get so bored, its been a while since they brought something so intriguing into the mall!”**

 

He was NOT a thing.

But he could do nothing as this thing dragged him away, where, he did not know.

But he had clear that he needed help, his arm hurt like hell... His efforts of making it as real as possible were only giving him problems... He could not feel touch... But pain.

Mystery managed to get out of the mess of karts he had been buried under.

He roared, transforming.

He ran back to the corridor, hoping to be on time.

His red eyes flashed.

They were gone, only a mess left behind...

He had to find him.

Or Lewis.

He did not have a walkie... It was in Arthur's pocket.

So he ran, hoping to find any of his friends.

 

* * *

 

The demon laughed, finally letting him stand, opening his crafty hand.

Arthur tried to back away, only to realise they were...

In a souvenir store...

Mementos and silly gifts everywhere...

Magnets.

They all were beginning to twitch, his arm near.

It fell limp, the connections finally stopping working, overheated.

The demon looked disappointed...

And it would not be a good thing.

 

“ **Make it move! Entertain me!”**

 

Arthur shook his head, scared.

 

“It can't!”

 

The light bulbs shined in the dark, the demon now standing taller, objects rolling all around, flowing close to him.

 

“ **Then I will.”**

 

All the magnets flew, Arthur screaming again, for they were tangling around him. He let himself lay against a wall, his stump burned...

His arm moved, it sure did, for the magnets moved with the will of the demon, pulling at it, bending it slowly, a few cables shooting out of it.

 

“Stop, please! It will break!”

 

The demon halted, crossing his arms, angry.

 

“ **Break? Everything breaks... That’s why there are malls! So people can feed their unending need of having things... Buy another! I will play with it, like everything in here!”**

 

Arthur shook his head, tears falling down.

 

“It can't be bought! I made it! I need it!”

 

The demon was confused, all the magnets falling to the ground, letting him rest for a moment.

 

“ **Made it?...”**

 

“Yeah, it's the only one I have, please leave me be...”

 

The only one...

Unique.

It had to be his. He had to have everything!

Arthur's eyes widened, the demon now grasping it again, the air colder.

 

“ **Give it to me.”  
**

 

This place should have not been dangerous...

This demon did not hurt people...

It had not.

But when a person has an inanimate object for its body...

He jolted, his arm pulled forcefully. He did not scream, the usual pain of the disconnection... Just more intense.

He could only watch as he lost his limb, the demon taking it for himself.

Now it didn’t even work...

But the demon was greedy, and it preferred that to another having it and enjoying it, when he could not.

It laughed, shaking it, dangling uselessly on its hold.

 

“ **Make another! I shall have everything in this world!”**

 

Arthur stood weakly, reaching for it.

 

“Please stop! I need it...”

 

He was pushed back, falling to the floor, as the demon laughed.

He tried to stand, only to stumble to his left side, forgetting that it was not there.

He just sat there, eyes staring at where it should be.

He sometimes forgets it's there... Or not.

For he can't feel it.

And now he was defenceless against this thing, floating around him, sharp tools too close.

He could only sit there, unable to run or stand, only one arm.

As this thing laughed at him, mocking his disability.

His arm was left in a complete mess.

It will be hard to repair...

That's if he manages to retrieve it...

He cried, looking down, reminded of his loss.

People always stare at it, maybe comment or whisper about it...

And then there were the rude comments.

And this demon was like those, but with dangerous and sharp things tangled around its evil presence.

His arm was flailed around, hit against a shelve.

 

“ **Its useless... Does not work. Not fun!”**

 

It didn’t need it but it still wanted to comment and mess about it... And keep it.

His body was not meant to entertain or be commented by others.

Arthur looked up, hearing something besides of the rustling noise that the demon made when moving.

Fire.

Three figures approached from the darkness, glaring at the demon.

Arthur smiled, not bothering to stand, nor hide his stump.

He did not flinch when fire brushed his skin, nor when it gently tangled around him. He was pulled away from the demon, to safety.

Vivi helped him stand as the demon screeched, Lewis and Mystery handling it.

Arthur's shoulders shook, Vivi letting him lean on her shoulder, hugging him, to let out his feels.

She could see his arm laying on the floors, wrecked, as the demon flickered, suffering below the anger and fury of her friends.

In a minute, it was gone. All the greed and desire of the people had created this beast.

Consuming and reaching for everything it desired.

Lewis knelled, regretting not having been here sooner, his hand reaching for his limb.

Mystery lowered his muzzle, ashamed.

Arthur looked up, Lewis there, handing him his arm.

He smiled, not reaching his eyes, taking it.

 

“I lost the bet... Wasn’t a ghost.”

 

Vivi just sighed, hugging him more tightly, her blue eyes full of sadness.

 

“We are done... Lets just go back, get paid and we will help you fix it at home, ok Arty?”

 

He nodded, he could fix it.

Just as they fixed any bad situation for him.

He maybe could not feel touch, only pain with his arm.

But he only needed to feel they cared.

They did. They never judged him. For them, he had never lost it, he was complete.

Not broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up of this chapter in Three souls, two bodies and one love.  
> There will be fluff while fixing up the arm!  
> Be happy Arty dammit!
> 
> *gets shot cause she is the one making him sad*


	65. Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE LANCE!  
> IM SO FUCKING HAPPY!  
> So have a chapter with Lance!  
> And little Galy!
> 
> Obviusly, this begins before the cave incident...  
> But...

“Uncle! Where is the wrench?”

 

Lance moved a little under the car he was tinkering with, his beard a mess...

 

“I have it!”

 

Arthur sighed, clasping his face with one hand.

 

“There are more... Where?”

 

“Hrm, maybe behind the counter!”

 

His uncle left his tools everywhere. How he manages to find them later, a mystery.

Talking about mysteries...

 

“Ummm, Lance... When I end my turn... I was hoping to go with my friends, if that's alright.”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow, his work halting.

 

“Kiddo... Again with those silly mumbo jumbo investigations?”

 

“They are not silly.”

 

“Ghosts don’t exist. You and your friends... Too many comics!”

 

Arthur shook his head, his uncle never believed and he would never do.

 

“But... I can go right?”

 

“Arthur, when I have forbidden you of anything?...”

 

The taller blonde smiled, returning to work. His uncle could seem rough or stubborn, but under that gruff appearance and huge beard, he cared. A lot.

But he always would ask, for his uncle had always been there for him, he even gave him a job...

Arthur just kept on working, smiling without realising it every time he thought about them, already imagining what they would do.

His thoughts were interrupted, Lance screaming a little higher than his usual voice tone.

He turned around just in time to see him throw his wrench at something.

Arthur's eyes widened, for that was not something.

 

“Mouse! In my store?!”

 

Arthur saw Lance ready himself to chase the poor animal, another wrench magically appearing in his hand, the animal letting out a scared growl.

Arthur dashed forward, stepping in the way just before Lance was going to throw the wrench.

 

“Stop! It's just...”

 

Arthur glanced at what he thought had been a wild mouse...

It was not.

A hamster.

 

“A hamster?...”

 

Lance tried to step around Arthur, not wanting rodents in his workplace.

 

“Does not matter! I cant have animals in here! Get it out. Or I will.”  
  


Arthur nodded, eyes sad. He knelled, examining the frozen animal, who was growling in fear.

He could not hold a gasp when he saw it better.

Missing legs.

The hamster would have fled already, but it could hardly crawl. It had probably ended up in here attracted to the food and pizzas he had ordered...

He could not leave it like this...

His hand outstretched slowly, not wanting to scare it.

The rodent smelled it, its eyes full of doubt. But when it looked up to the boy's eyes, he could not see any bad intention, they were full of care...

Arthur whispered, smiling.

 

“Come on buddy, I’m not going to hurt you.” He glanced nervously at Lance, now looking away. “Nor kick you out...”  
  


Arthur could not hold back his grin when the hamster finally crawled on his hand, curling on himself, still afraid.

Lance was faking being busy, smiling behind his beard. He could hear Arthur ``sneaking´´ to the office, thinking he would not notice...

 

“A hamster, hmm?”

 

Well, it was not a mouse. He could keep it, but not in the store.

Arthur closed the door, eyes peeking over the small glass window. Lance still working, good.

He hurried to the desk, all his own tools and sketches there.

He...

He liked robotics, something that Lance was not interested in.

He let the hamster get down onto it, Arthur sitting on the chair in front of it, hand slowly petting its fur, gently.

 

“You don't have legs...”

 

The hamster seemed to nod. Arthur raised an eyebrow. The only other animal that seemed to show this intelligence was Mystery.

Whatever.

 

“I’m going to call you... Galahad.”

 

Galahad's ears twitched, as if to show a questioning frown.

Arthur tried again.

 

“Galahad... Galaham?”

 

The hamster pawed at his hand, distracting himself.

Arthur laughed, his other hand reaching for a paper and pencil.

 

“Lets see if we can fix your... Little problem. Ok?”

 

 

* * *

Lewis peeked inside, Vivi's head appearing over his shoulder, the store a mess, as always.

 

“Hellooo? Arthur?”

 

Lance approached from behind a lot of boxes, wrench in hand, and a beer.

Even if he was smaller, he was more intimidating than Lewis, Vivi had always wondered if his belt was from wrestling...

 

“He is in the office, tinkering as always. Come in, but don’t touch anything.”

 

No, Lewis would not, a lot of boxes piled together could fall with only a breeze...

The gang made their way around the mess, the door there.

Lewis opened it slowly, Arthur not facing them, hands busy with a lot of metal pieces, small.

 

“Arthur?”

 

He turned around, frowning.

Shit, he forgot. He should have gone to Lewis restaurant to met them... And go investigate.

 

“Ummm, hey guys... Sorry.”

 

Vivi approached, leaning over his shoulder.

 

“What got you- Oh my gosh!”

 

She beamed, a hamster there, munching a screw.

 

“What a cute hamster! Is it yours?!”

 

“Ummm, I supose it is now... He broke into the store. And...”

 

Lewis leaned his head to a side, eyes sad.

 

“He does not have legs...”

 

“Yeah... That's why...”

 

Vivi could see the metal pieces slowly coming together to form...

 

“You are making wheels.”

 

Arthur nodded, smiling apologetically.

 

“Sorry, I don’t know if I can go with you guys today, maybe-”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes, patting his back.

 

“Aw Arthur, this little guy needs you more right now. Once he has wheels maybe?”

 

Arthur blinked at him, but then he nodded, returning to work. The gang stood there in wonder, Arthur working skilfully as Mystery sniffed at the hamster, Galahad pawing at his nose.

 

* * *

 

Lance groaned, scratching his beard.

God, he would like a beer.

His hand roamed over the floors, trying to snatch the screwdriver he had been using.

 

“Arthur?! Hand me the screwdriver!”

 

He was too focused to realise that he had gone away an hour ago. But somebody handed it over...

 

“Thanks! Maybe a beer, I’m thirsty-”

 

He finally looked around to face him.

Only to realise he was not there.

 

“Huhh?”

 

A little growl, something pulling at his leg.

He was not tall, so he did not have to lower much his head to see.

Galahad.

Lance groaned, crossing his arms. He had tried to make clear he did not want this little hamster here... But Arthur had left him here.

He had not believed when his nephew had said the hamster was helpful...

He pondered, the screwdriver could have not appeared magically.

He frowned, knelling in front of him.

 

“Ok... I’m going to sound crazy and drunk but... Bring. Me. My. Wrench.”

 

Galahad raised a paw like a little soldier, rolling away on the wheels Arthur made for him.

In a minute an a lot of rustling noises, the hamster returned, wrench in paws, dragging it towards Lance.

The man stood there, eyes full of surprise.

 

“Holy...”

 

When Arthur came back, a bag of food given by Lewis, he saw Lance laughing, beard bouncing as he petted Galahad.

Arthur stood there baffled, his uncle totally out of his usual personality.

 

“Who's a good hamster?! You! Who is going to help fix everything?! You! I will feed you so many sunflower seeds that-”

 

Arthur coughed, signalling he was here.

Lance's face was priceless, a blush under his facial hair. But then he grunted, returning to his gruff façade.

 

“About time you came back! We have to fix this before Monday! And tell your hamster to not munch anything!”

 

Arthur sighed, smiling knowingly.

Galahad rolled over to him, greeting him excitedly as always. Since he had helped him, this little ball of fur adored him...

 

“Hey buddy, calm down. I was only out for a few hours.”

 

Galahad growled, paws scratching his legs.

He always missed the one who had helped him...

 

* * *

 

“So, you have finished this thing.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

Lance nodded, patting his back and leaving him alone to think.

He never would understand robotics, or his tinkers. But being a mechanic allowed him to have helped a little with his arm. A little, where to place anything, for example...

Arthur had done most of the work, he was a little genius.

An arm capable of moving...

To replace...

Lance shook his head, no point to think about it now.

He just went for a beer to forget everything...

Arthur sat tiredly on his chair.

Finally, after so much work...

He curled and uncurled his metal fingers, eyes empty of emotion.

Galahad whimpered, nudging his hand, worried for him.

He hated to see Arthur like this.

The blonde smiled, not reaching his eyes. His voice trembled, containing a sob, finger pointed at Galahad's wheels.

 

“Hehe, W-we match Galy...”

 

The hamster had to contain a cry, crawling up his arm and nuzzling his face instead...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYYYYY  
> Lets see...  
> Now I have to write a chapter for TTO, next a requested oneshot in my tumblr... And maybe a oneshot with a mask possessing Arty, if the creator of the idea agrees and lets me, because anon requested it.  
> Dunno.
> 
> OH! please! If someone knows or has headcanons about white forest... PLEASE message me! I need to have a little background before tackling it... Poor mystery.


	66. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based of this post!  
> http://charliessketchesandshit.tumblr.com/post/109355093298/demonic-mask-bonding-itself-to-arthur-demonic  
> Anon requested it.  
> Thank you charliessketchesandshit for letting me do this oneshot! (And sororia, thank you for helping me out! Your headcanons help!)  
> Lets go!

This ghost would give him a headache...

Lewis followed the other spirit through the corridors, trying to at least hold a conversation.

 

“You should not haunt this hotel!”

 

The ghost of the woman snarled, waving him away, still not facing him as they floated around.

She spoke, voice full of sarcasm and bitterness.

 

“Please... My cousin does not know how to handle this place! When I was in charge it had five stars... And now, only three! I have to stay here.”

 

Lewis sighed, trying to sound as reasonable as possible.

 

“Miss, I know you were the last owner and you hold this place dearly. But one of the reasons it goes bad... It's that you are haunting it! You are dead and scare the guests every time you show up at night! Your cousin is right, you maybe should cross and let him take your place already.”

 

“He only wants the money. When I see him really care maybe I will consider packing up to the other side. Not yet! He is useless!”

 

With that the woman disappeared. Again.

The ghost could only grumble a curse, fingers rubbing his face in tiredness. Third night already that they are in this hotel. They had to make this ghost cross, the current owner did things well. But she was stubborn...

Well, at least their stay was free until they managed to convince her.

Lewis just turned around to head for their room, the guys would be there, waiting to see if he had made any progress. Vivi tried yesterday. She did not get anything, only receiving a scream that made her hair be a total mess.

He opened the door slowly, glancing inside. Arthur snoring on his bed, Vivi reading her notebook, still awake, and Mystery watching through the window, eyes fixed on a bird maybe.

 

“Hey Lew. Any... News?”

 

“Not at all. This woman is more stubborn than us. And that's saying something.”

 

“Hehe, at this rate even Arty might try to make her cross.”

 

Lewis pondered, she was joking, but...

Maybe he would agree to face the grumpy ghost for doritos and a good pizza.

He would ask tomorrow, now it was late, they would not see the ghost again until tomorrow.

 

“Come on Vivi, go to sleep.”

 

“Aww, five minutes more?”

 

“No.”

 

She pouted, closing her notebook with a huff. Mystery laughed, seeing her go to change to her pajamas.

But once she got into the bathroom, he glanced back through the window. The town was not big, near the nature around. Green grass over every hill. A single crocked tree stood outside the hotel.

Something nagged in the back of his mind. Something, outside. But he did not know what...

 

* * *

 

“You want me to do what?”

 

They had woken up Arthur, telling him that they didn’t manage to appease the ghost. Arthur sometimes managed to befriend some supernatural creatures, maybe...

But of course, he was not very adamant of facing the woman, not after the first night in here, when she greeted them trowing a lamp, Vivi dodging it, and he had been standing behind her, hitting him squarely.

 

“Art, we will see a movie, and order a good pizza!”

 

“Viv, if you were not able to convince her... What makes you think I will?”

 

She smiled, raising a finger.

 

“You are cute, and spirits are usually attracted to you, like a magnet, and would not be the first time you help one.”  


Arthur was still a little sleepy, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

 

“Was just luck... Or not, I still get into trouble when I try to help and they are friendly... Anyway, tonight, right?”

 

Lewis nodded, glancing towards the door.

 

“She usually roams the corridors and halls, maybe even outside, not far. She is not dangerous.” Lewis had to contain a laugh, lips going up. “Just dodge any object she launchs at you.”

 

“What, you will not go?”

 

Vivi shook her head, pondering.

 

“She seems to get angrier the more people there are around her. You can choose, go with you and risk that she practices her aim, or go alone and maybe only be growled at...”

 

Arthur shrugged, unsure.

 

“Whatever... Guess I will have a chat with her. But if I give a call... You better get there in seconds.”

 

“Sure thing Arty! Now, who wants to see a movie? We have to make time until dawn!”

 

Arthur smiled, scratching his hair, eyes glancing up to it.

 

“Go ahead an turn on the tv. I will just go for five minutes to fix my hair...”

 

She laughed, walking over the tv remote, her hand searching inside her bag for a dvd.

 

“You say five minutes, but the movie could very well end before you are done with your hair! Every morning!”

 

“Ah, shut up...”

 

Arthur slammed the bathroom door, hand mimicking her words. He did not take that much time...

He stared at the mirror, his hair always a mess in the mornings.

As he worked on it, he pondered about the last days.

He had not stopped having a weird feeling. He felt weird, as if something was not right around him.

A pounding sensation in his mind, faint, almost not noticeable. He did not think much of it the first two days. But now it was kind of annoying.

Was he getting sick again? A headache? It did not hurt, yet...

He smiled, hair spiky again, just as he liked. He could hear Vivi calling.

 

“Aaaart, come oooon.”

 

“It has only been ten minutes!”

 

“And you complain when I order more food and also spend ten eating!”

 

“Urghh... For plate! You order like five!”

 

Lewis got tired of their arguing, small flames puffing out.

 

“Enough. Just get out already, I’m bored too...”

 

Arthur sat at their side, snatching some popcorn that Vivi had made. He would try to have a good time until he had to argue with the ghostly woman...

 

* * *

 

“Good luck Arty!”

 

She pushed him outside, closing the door, preventing him of being a chicken.

Arthur glared at the wood for a minute, pouting.

He was not going to avoid it, he just was... Stretching a little on the bed.

Yes, only relaxing, not scared or anything.

He glanced down the corridor, reluctant to wander around.

He jolted, Lewis head sudenly appearing through a wall.

 

“Arthur.”

 

“Ah! Dude! Don't do that!”

 

“Sorry, just saying, do you want me to go?”

 

Arthur pondered, crossing his arms. No, would not be good, that ghost did not like people, much less other ghosts, or one she had already argued with.

 

“Nah, will be fine. But I doubt she will listen.”

 

Lewis nodded, skull bouncing. With a last mutual glance, Lewis returned to the room.

Arthur shook his head, trying to reassure himself that the guys would come if the lady tried to launch him out of her way. And...

His screams were usually hard to miss, to his dismay, Vivi always mocking him.

 

“Better get going.”

 

He roamed in the hotel, most of it vacant, no people around. This ghost really was giving economical problems...

She was not in the corridors, dim lighted, night already.

Arthur glanced in an empty room, all the free ones open so they could search for her.

No, not here.

Maybe he should have picked a flashlight, he hated to step into dark halls, even if he could switch the lights on once he reached the switch.

Kitchens empty, where the hell was she?

Only the reception and entrance left.

His steps echoed against the floors, the moon giving light through the windows of the entrance.

He froze, standing at the door. She was there, looking at a lot of papers on the reception...

She looked angry.

He took a breath, coughing to pick her attention.

She noticed him there, glasses almost falling off her skull, she looked confused for a moment.

But then she frowned, sockets narrowing.

 

“What do you want... Can't you see I’m busy?”

 

“Mmm, yeah, sorry. I-”  


“Whatever you have to say say it already, you are blurting out nervously. I need to fix this mess.”

 

Arthur blinked, trying to think the best way to tackle the matter of her existence.

 

“...Why do you not trust your cousin to manage this hotel?”

 

The ghost huffed, scaring him a little when she approached floating. She raised a document in her hand, eyes questioning.

 

“Why? Look at the little money the hotel is making... We are going straight to bankruptcy!”

 

Arthur finally got out of his fear, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well, it does not help that you scare the customers. You are so entranced in helping that you can't see you just make things worse. Maybe you should talk with him... Instead of scaring and screaming at him. Give him a chance.”

 

Arthur's eyes widened, knowing he had angered her more, her eyes glowing, larger, staring right at him.

 

“Worse? Without me this place would not exist, I supervised its very own creation! He does not want to listen to me! Leave me alone silly boy, or I will make sure you don’t stay another night here.”

 

“But-!”

 

He was left there with his arms raised in question, the ghost trowing to the floor the papers as she floated away through a mirror, the reception now a mess.

Arthur let his arms fall down, looking at the floors.

Ok, she had not thrown anything at him, but he had not managed to do anything either...

 

“Ghosts sure are stubborn...”

 

He clutched his head, tired of everything. The pounding in his mind seemed to only increase.

Maybe some fresh air would do him good.

He walked over to the entrance, pushing open the glass doors.

The hotel was connected to the town by a little road, only grass and empty ground around it.

His head raised to look at the sky, the moon tall, shining more than usual. He sighed, going over to a bench, sitting tiredly, hand rubbing his forehead.

Another useless night in here. Vivi will not be happy to hear he didn’t do anything...

The night was not cold, it was summer. But strangely, he felt cold. But he did not pay much mind into it.

He should go back to the room.

Arthur stood, already thinking over what he would say. But he halted, feeling and hearing something.

Something in his mind, a faint whisper, compelling, strong.

He turned to look ahead, a single tree standing on a hill. He would have walked away, he would. He always gets a bad feeling and is scared of this things.

But he would not. The pounding in his head was only increasing.

And it was no headache...

 

* * *

 

Lewis looked up from his book, hearing voices.

The ghost and the owner.

Vivi heard it too, both leaning onto their wall to hear.

The woman sounded a little... Reluctant?

 

“Why are you in my room Luna? To scream at me again?”  


“Oh no, Oswald. I just came to... Talk about your incompetence. I pondered about what a boy said... I must deal with your carelessness!”

 

Vivi and Lewis exchanged a look, both knowing that they would argue. Had Arthur managed to make her think things over?

 

“Incompetence? Says the one who scares everyone away! And leaves the rooms in a mess every time I try to speak to her!”

 

“You just want me to go away! To have the hotel for yourself!”

 

“No I don’t! I always admired your work. I just...”

 

The ghost stood baffled, Lewis and Vivi wondering if she had fled the room.

 

“Admired? Oswald?...”

 

The man spoke again, a little shameful.

 

“I know that I denied you were here the first time I saw you as a ghost. But... No, I never meant for you to think I wanted you away. How I could know ghosts are real? And then you got angry.”

 

“So...”

 

“Would you stay and help me make this hotel the best in the country?”

 

Lewis and Vivi smiled, hearing them finally speaking and making things clear. They could hear her giving and approving huff, still a little arrogant. But now... They would make things better.

 

“Well... Looks like Arty got things right.”

 

“Hmm, but where is he?”

 

Mystery felt that something was wrong, very wrong. But he still could not point out what it was...

Outside, Arthur found himself in a trance, walking over to the tree in wonder.

Something made an unnatural rumble below the tree's roots, old as Mystery.

Under the earth, mud and wood, a black chest laid, buried for a long time, long forgotten.

And inside...

A mask. But no usual mask. It seemed to have been burned, smoke coming out of it, a long horn at its right side.

A demon, sealed there to be kept at bay.

Until now.

For days... he had felt something near.

He had not thought much about it... But the more time passed... The more he could feel that aura.

Broken, flowing wildly, full of guilt and strong emotions. Weak.

It was hidden, an amulet shrouding it, protecting it of being noticed.

But a demon like himself could not be fooled for so much time. He now knew, it was there. He could feel it near.

A human.

Easy prey.

So he called for him, his energy and power compelling. For days...

Arthur could not think clearly as he reached for the tree's roots, pulling at them.

The pounding only increased, hard to ignore. He could not. Any other could have ignored it, not felt anything, the demon weak. But he was weak as well, always easy prey for spirits.

And so he could not do anything as he exhumed the resting place of this devil.

Arthur frowned, mind trying to form coherent thoughts. His hands opened the chest, almost rotting down with time, a mask inside.

Arthur reached for it, not really knowing why, face full of confusion, eyes narrowed, empty of clarity.

He stared at the mask, his mind now finally screaming for him to drop it. Now.

For as soon as he tried to leave it back, a voice spoke in his own mind.

 

“ _WEAR ME.”_  


His eyes widened, leaning backwards, hands moving to trow it away.

He yelped, for he could not, the mask trembling, holding on like a magnet, trying to force him to move, to raise it to his face.

 

“Oh nononono! Get off!”

 

The mask was inches away now, too close. His mouth opened to scream.

 

“Lewis! Viv! Help-!”

 

He could not finish.

The mask finally pulled itself against his face, covering his right side, jaw and left eye visible.

His eyes cried, the mask felt like burning ashes. It burned.

But he could not cry for long.

The demon reached for his mind, taking over.

No.

No please.

It was reaching for his very own memories, his thoughts. Everything.

It was pushing everything away, erasing everything, to take over completely.

He was losing his mind...

The hand had let him feel and see everything. This thing was... Erasing...

Everything.

Lew-

Le...?

Vi-

Who...

His eyes narrowed slowly, losing any recognition, losing every emotion, tears drying out. He did not move, both of them weak.

The mask would take him over slowly... But it could still not control him. It needed to wait...

So Arthur just sat there, smoke coming out of the mask, unfeeling, staring at nothing.

He was empty.

He could not even feel his thoughts or soul, everything a black void.

 

* * *

 

Mystery heard his scream.

He growled, making Lewis react quickly, already on edge.

Mystery jumped onto the window, glancing down. Arthur...

Arthur was there, at the tree's side, reaching for...

His ears raised, eyes wide.

A mask.

He could sense now that it was what he had been feeling.

Arthur found it first...

Mystery roared, unable to reach him on time, the window tall.

 

“Lewis save him!”

 

The ghost did not understand, he did not know what was happening, the woman was not dangerous.

But he still followed his heart, floating right through the walls to get outside, leaving Vivi confused, Mystery pulling at her to run out the room.

Lewis could see him, there at the tree.

Something was off.

The ghost landed at his side, hands reaching for him, he was not moving.

 

“Arthur?”

 

Lewis pulled at him, something on his face, unable to see it fully.

Arthur stumbled to his feet, finally facing him.

Lewis placed his hands over his shoulders, confused.

Arthur's face held no emotion, he was as if he were sleeping. And over it...

A mask.

 

“Arthur?...”  


No answer, his eyes were not even meeting his, only staring right through him. Lewis could only stand there, eyes full of fear and worry, even shock, not knowing what was happening to him. He shook him a little, trying to wake him up.

 

“Arthur, don’t scare me please... Arthur? Answer...”

 

Nothing. His eyes narrowed, fixed on the mask on his right side. This thing...

He snarled, knowing that this mask was what held him like this. His hands raised to it, waiting for a second, glancing at him for any sign that he was there.

Not a trace of Arthur...

So he pulled, trying to remove this thing.

 

“Ah!”

 

He retrieved his hands, smoke and burns over his fingers. Arthur's face was burning as well, only for a moment, eyebrows twitching, barely noticing the pain. But he returned to being brain dead soon enough.

How could this thing harm him... He was a ghost.

He fumbled with his hands, feet roaming, too many thoughts inside. He could not pull this thing away, it burned him... And Arthur, even if he didn’t seem to feel it, not knowing what happens around him. But he was sure he felt it somehow, for this was Arthur.

He did not know how to help him...

As if to ease his worry, Vivi and Mystery finally reached the exit of the hotel, now running towards them.

Mystery growled, fangs clenched.

 

“A demon...”

 

Vivi stood there, confused.

 

“Not again...”

 

The dog only nodded, walking over to look at him. This was bad.

 

“Last time... I ripped off his arm, the possession began there. I can't decapitate him... this one is bound to his head and mind.”

  
Lewis was quick to panic, voice roaring.

 

“Ah fuck no, there has to be a way!”

 

“Calm down Lewis!”  


He tried, but he could not, not when Arthur acted like he was dead, staring ahead like a zombie, not moving.

Mystery motioned Lewis with a paw, asking him to lower Arthur to his eye level. The ghost obeyed, pushing gently Arthur to kneel.

The spirit raised a paw, holding it above the mask, focusing.

He closed his eyes, looking away.

 

“This demon is weak... But it will try to take him over, I’m sure of it. I don’t know when. But we have a limit of time.”

 

Vivi rushed forward, almost screaming.

 

“What do you mean with a limit?!”

 

“I mean...” He met her eyes, and she could see the dread in them. “That the demon will consume his soul once he takes strength. It's erasing everything he is, only a puppet. For now.”

 

She could not take this.

No, not again.

She could not lose him. Not to a demon.

She will be dammed if she lets this thing toy with him!

 

“Hell if i'm going to let it! What can we do?!”  


She was shaking Mystery, the poor dog getting dizzy, letting out faint whines.

 

“Vivi please! If I knew!...”

 

“You mean you don't know?!”

 

Lewis held her, preventing that she made him faint. But she huffed, gently pushing him back. She aproached Arthur, hands wrasping his frame.

 

“Art? Arty? Arthur please, answer!”

 

Only a dead stare, no life in his eyes, head leaning to a side, only making her gasp in sadness.

 

“Don’t make me slap you to wake you up!”

 

Lewis rushed again, not wanting that Arthur suffered an unnecessary harm.

 

“Vivi please! I’m as worried as you are, but that wont help him!”

 

She wanted to cry, hands holding her head, containing an angry scream.

 

“Maybe I can make a potion, a spell, anything, in the mansion!”

 

Lewis nodded, glancing at the van parked at the side of the road.

His fear only increased, for they were far, a day of driving away from the mansion.

That if he drove all day and night...

 

* * *

 

The demon awoke, feeling himself laying on something.

He was regaining his energy... Slowly.

But now he could think again. This host was perfect... Anyone would be fighting this... This human was too emotional and broken. Perfect.

His mind was a total void of blackness now, his eyes were not seeing anything.

But he did.

He saw the interior of a van, a girl staring down at him, blue eyes full of worry. Humans and their emotions... Useless. He had not time for that.

He would take over this boy.

He could wait for... Ten days? Maybe.

Or...

There were two other pieces of his mask... Where he was imprisoned. Were he to retrieve them... He could end this quickly. Before taking over and erasing his soul.

Yes...

It would be better.

For he could hear her speak.

 

“Don't worry Arthur... If you can hear me, I will take this devil out. Somehow.”

 

He could not let them try anything. They could end up messing his host... Or weakening him, making time.

He had to find those two pieces, jaw and left side of mask. More quick.

He could feel the direction in which they were... His other self. Centuries ago they tried to hold him back, breaking the mask in three, and burying him.

But now...

He would be a full demon again, living in him, powerful.

Vivi gasped, seeing Arthur sit up, still empty of emotion.

 

“Arthur?”

 

Lewis glanced over the seats, still driving. He could see him trying to stand, hardly, the van's motions making him stumble.

 

“Arthur?!”

 

Vivi tried to make him sit, but he pushed her back, not a single word given. Mystery's eyes widened, seeing him reach for the back doors, even when the van was moving.

Before he could scream for Lewis to stop, the doors were opened, Arthur jumping out just as Vivi tried to grab him.

She could only hold tight and watch as Lewis made the van brake, Arthur rolling on the road, now left behind.

 

“Arthur!”

 

Once the van stopped completely, Lewis got out of the drivers seat, floating out to see if he was hurt.

He could see him standing, beginning to walk away.

He growled, reaching for him.

 

“Stop!”

 

But of course, he did not, the demon on charge.

Knowing that his friends would not let him go, he tried to fight.

Arthur would have been horrified, bur he could not see himself trowing a kick towards Lewis, hitting his chest squarely, the demon focusing all his power. He grunted, Arthur's feet surrounded by smoke, hurting him. He recoiled a little, letting go of him, Arthur trying to flee.

Hell no.

He would not go anywhere. Much less to where the demon tried to take him.

Lewis raised his fire, surrounding him.

The demon made his body halt, wondering if the ghost would really harm him. He raised a hand, touching it.

Finally, Arthur showed emotion, but still empty of life. The demon laughed, staring back at Lewis.

He would not burn him.

He ran through the fire, Lewis hot on his trail.

He thought that maybe he could out speed him, he could see some memories of him, running away from him, he was faster.

He thought that until a wave of a spell hit him, sending him to the ground, the mask hitting the concrete. He tried to get back up, pushing himself with his arms. Only to get held back, more waves keeping him down.

Vivi approached, hands raised, glaring at him. Lewis was about to speak up, fearing she was hurting him, but she did first, voice calm, hiding her worry.

 

“I’m not harming him, only keeping him at bay... Do we have ropes in the van?”

 

Lewis shook his skull, dread tangling all around his non physical body.

 

“We don't...”

 

Vivi had to contain a sad sigh, eyes roaming over Arthur, who was struggling wildly under her force.

 

“Lew, I drive. Hold him down.”

 

The ghost understood, slowly reaching for his friend, careful of any hit he threw his way, even with Vivi pushing him. As soon as Lewis had Arthur in between his hand's strong grasp, she stopped casting her spells, unnatural glow fading from her hands. Arthur snarled and pulled, never showing any trace of his own emotions, eyes still empty and glassy. He did not manage to free himself from the ghost, Lewis taking him back into the van, eyes narrowed in focus.

No matter how much the demon tried to get away, Lewis just kept on hugging him from behind, Arthur's arms trapped, legs kicking.

The mask glowed, its socket letting out smoke. It would have burned Lewis, were not for the fact that it had used all its energy on that kick. The demon was weak.

But Mystery whined as Vivi drove with a frown.

For it was getting more sentient with every second.

And stronger...

 

* * *

 

“It hurts me to do this...”

 

It really did.

Lewis heart turned blue, beating slowly, Arthur now tied up in Vivi's room.

He had not stopped struggling for the whole ride back home, and Lewis could swear that he was getting more fierce.

Gladly, or not, they had arrived at last. And Vivi did not waste time, Lewis wondering where did she find those thick ropes.

Didn't matter now. Arthur tried to move, but all his body was tied, and to prevent he rolled away, his waist was tied to her bedpost. Even when he was like this, no trace of emotion from the demon, it was just... Like it didn’t care. But it still tried to escape, never surrendering.

The deadbeats chirped in question, not understanding why Lewis would do this. One tried to poke the mask in curiosity, only to chirp in pain when it burned.

All the deadbeats screeched, always hyperactive and susceptible to anything.

Lewis roared, tired of everything. Mystery's ears lowered, his echo strong.

 

“ **Silence!”**

 

They cowered away, feeling their master's grief, anger and despair.

Vivi placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to sound reasuring.

 

“Lewis... Let me handle this... Why dont you go play your violin a little, hmm? It always helps you relax and calm your mind.”

 

“I can't stand doing nothing, let you do all the work-”

 

“Lew. Go. Play. The. Violin.”

 

She could not let him be in her room in this state of mind... She needed to focus.

The ghost stared at her for a minute, eyes full of contained anger. But then he huffed, leaving the room, knowing he could not really do anything. Vivi was the one who had most chances of freeing him.

Free him before...

No, he should not think that, they will safe him in time.

If only he could safe him like that one time, like how he got rid of the demon of the cave...

But it would not work.

Arthur will not react to the pain he could inflict, he can't trigger that again.

And he could not imagine himself hurting him, not again, he knows that deep inside, below the mask, he is there.

The ghost slammed open the door of his room, floating towards the violin's box.

Now he had it on his hands, ready to play.

He just stood there, his hands not moving, no sound coming out of his room for hours...

 

* * *

 

Arthur watched for hours, how many he did not know. A day maybe?...

Did not matter.

This girl never stopped walking around in the room, around him, books thrown off shelves, ingredients examined, chants spelled...

She was looking for something to get rid of him.

Humans...

Why she cared so much?

Such useless emotions, only bringing pain and suffering. But intriguing at the same time...

He wondered how it felt to feel for someone. He could only understand the last emotion this boy had before him taking over. Fear.

That, he could understand...

Arthur tried to move again, the ropes bending a little. The bluenette was reading right now, not facing him, sitting on the floors. She had drawn runes on the floors, and the demon did not like them.

After some silent minutes, she stood, dropping the book.

She looked sad.

What was sadness?

 

“I’m sorry Arty. This is the only thing I can try for now.”

 

An exorcism.

It will hurt. But she had to try. She is sure the demon will place all the pain on him, the host. Demons always do...

She took a long breath, not meeting his dead eyes, one below the shadow of the mask.

But she still saw Arthur there, not a demon. This will hurt her as much as it will hurt him.

Her hands raised slowly, glowing red.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, as if daring her.

She dared.

Arthur had been dormant, never hearing or seeing anything.

He did not even remember his name.

Everything was taken from him.

But he did not care. Why care when you don’t understand what you are, or were.

The blackness surrounded him, making him feel cold, death. His soul was frozen.

Until the pain began.

His soul flowed in confusion, not understanding. Another presence was channeling this to him.

A burning sensation, something trying to rip and pull at that being. But it could not.

Demons are not like ghosts... They are not. They are made of many souls, feels, or hate, sins... Combined. An exorcism reaches for the humanity in a spirit, its chance of crossing, find peace. Its heart.

Demons did not have that...

And so, he trembled inside his own body, hidden away, kept in an unnatural coma.

He wanted to know why.

He wished to know the reason of this.

Why he felt like something was preying on his very own existence.

Why this pain felt familiar, a faint whisper echoing outside this black void, a voice he could not understand.

But he wanted to...

He wanted to have a memory... Anything.

His soul was empty.

Vivi snarled, Arthur's body trembling between the ropes, but the demon right out smiling at her. The mask seemed to grow in size, mocking her efforts. The mask covered that beautiful amber eye, hiding Arthur from them.

She was only hurting him...

Vivi lowered her hands, looking down in shame.

Arthur began to recover, breathing steadying.

This girl could not do anything to help, about time she realized it.

The mask pulsed on his face, power coming to it.

The wait was so hard to endure...

But he smiled as she turned away, leaning on a bookshelf as tears fell down.

Fool.

Smoke tangled around him, coming out of the mask. The ropes melted silently, Arthur standing, never letting her know he did.

His footsteps were planned, sure of himself, as if his feet did not land on the floors, now full of chalk and runes.

Vivi opened her eyes, a sob escaping her.

Before everything faded to black, she saw a shadow looming behind her, her eyes widening, building up a scream to warn Mystery, who had left the room after hours of advice.

She never did. She only let out a pained gasp, eyes rolling back.

Arthur stared down at her falling figure, his metal fist now having a dent in the knuckles. That hit will hurt when she wakes up.

If she wakes up...

He did not care.

Arthur felt that something was wrong, so wrong.

Something triggered in his soul, he had heard a familiar voice.

That voice held pain.

It hurt.

But still... Why.

The mask twisted his soul, bending his will, shutting him up. He could not let his host and future body remember. Not when he was finally free to search his other self.

He gave a last glance to her, opening slowly the door.

A deadbeat floated out in the corridor. Dark eyes stared at the small spirit, slowly approaching.

The last thing the deadbeat saw before smoke tangled around it was a scary mask right at its face...

 

* * *

 

Lewis could not sleep.

But Vivi needed to. She was probably still trying to find something. He did not blame her fear, he feared himself.

But she had stayed awake for almost two days now.

He floated, more quick. Until he had to halt, staring at the corridor leading to her room.

A deadbeat curling on himself, out of it.

Lewis rushed, shaking the small spirit awake, worried.

 

“Hey, What...”

 

The deadbeat took a little bit of his master's energy, recovering enough to chirp.

Arthur.

He left the spirit, slamming her door open.

His eyes were impossibly wide, seeing the burned ropes, the room a mess and...

Vivi.

Laying on the floor. Her head... Was that...

Red. He saw red.

He was at her side in a second, cradling her between his arms, laying her down on his lap.

 

“Vivi! Oh god...”

 

He hated demons with all his soul... They were worse than cults.

Arthur was not to blame... But he could not hold back his anger.

Vivi seemed to feel the warm heat of his presence, always comforting, always safe.

 

“Lew... Arthur-”

 

“Shhh, I know. I know... Just, rest.”

 

She shook her head, eyes full of worry.

 

“It's getting stronger. Find him.”

 

It was not a question nor a plea. An order.

His heart could only beat in worry but determination, a faint gold glowing between the blue.

A few deadbeats appeared on the doorframe, chirping in fear and worry for her.

Lewis stood, skull engulfed in flames.

 

“ **Take her to a nearby hospital, make sure she is ok.”**

 

Mystery had heard the commotion, now dashing for her.

 

“He got away...”

 

Lewis stopped his ramblings, pointing a finger at him, eyes narrowed.

 

“She is alive, the hit is not deadly. If you and I don’t find him soon... He will be the one dead.”

 

Mystery stood there, eyes roaming in between Lewis and Vivi. He could not stop smelling the blood coming out of her wound.

Vivi smiled, petting gently his fur, easing his fear.

 

“Go, please, the deadbeats will help me.”

 

Sure enough, the spirits chirped, full of care and love for her, tiny hands holding her and helping her stand, slightly pulling, Vivi never having to really walk, floating.

Lewis gave her a careful hug, a whisper echoing.

 

“I will be back... With him.”

 

She beamed, as if her head were not bleeding slightly.

Lewis never stopped looking angry, sharp skull, glaring down at Mystery, not really angry with them, but his emotions too wild to ignore.

 

“Lets go.”

 

The dog followed, trusting the spirits to help her.

Lewis could not lose him, he could not let her be hurt for his loss, he could not let another demon take him again.

The demon of the cave had wanted his life, keep him there.

This one would not even allow him to exist in a few days...

The ghost did not bother to grab the van, his fire raising, giving him speed. Mystery would have problems keeping close, but he would manage. His muscles tensed up, mane growing as his body did.

Lewis could not know where Arthur was... I pained him. But he would search everywhere. Until he found him.

He would find him.

* * *

 

A house...

What was his precious jaw doing in the house of a simple human...

Keeping it there, exposed as a simple collection of masks.

The demon was angry, so angry.

His other parts were too weak to compel a human to wear it, and even if they did, their will was too strong. He was lucky that this human named Arthur appeared. So lucky.

Not everyday you find an aura so shattered and ready to consume.

He walked over a window, his masked figure in between the darkness, glancing into the house.

The old man was sleeping soundly...

Arthur reached with his hands, opening the window slowly, towering over the bed.

He was so tempted to burn this man... So tempted.

But he had better things to do, completeness and a new body at hand.

He left the room, a cat hissing at him.

Horn leaned to a side, smoke puffing, socket glaring at it, a pulse.

The cat ran away, scared.

Fear always set things right...

He walked up the stairs, a big room.

Crystal boxes displayed a lot of masks... All useless, some even a mere copy, wonder if he knew. But...

There, on a corner.

The lower part of his mask.

He could not hold back the smile on his lips, even if he did not feel good emotions at all.

Glass shattered, his real hand hitting it. The shards mixed with blood on the floor, but that only made the demon more eager, addicted to the pain, the sense of life, the blood flowing.

He desired to feel.

As much as his host desired to remember and free himself.

He was still pondering over her voice...

Useless emotions.

He reached finally for the mask, slowly raising it.

The owner had woken up, running up the stairs, having heard the glass breaking.

He opened the door, Arthur standing there, turning slowly around.

The man trembled, the jaw had always been creepy, fangs covering the gap where the mouth would be. And now it was coupled by a horned right side...

Smoke tangled around Arthur, letting out a creepy laugh.

 

“You had to wake up... Should I help you sleep, thief?”

 

The demon could now speak, words empty of emotion, dragged tiredly along.

Even then, the man took a step back, his figure menacing, never having seen such a thing.

Arthur did not speak more as smoke flew towards the owner, burning him until he fainted.

He stopped, he had no more business here.

He had a last piece to find.

Arthur opened a window, jumping down into the night.

 

* * *

 

The man laid on a hospital bed, bandages all around.

His brother had found him hours later, and the police was already investigating.

He doubted they would find that... Thing.

The news laughed at him when they asked about the incident, the mask a valuable object, worth a lot of money.

That guy was not human...

The moon raised tall out the window, he was alone.

Or so he thought.

A shadow moved in front of him, tangling around the bed.

His eyes widened, to scared to scream.

A ghost.

A skeleton.

He had enough!

It spoke, calmly, but a trace of anger there.

 

“Are you the owner?...”

 

The mask?

He nodded wildly, getting small as possible on the bed, not wanting to anger it.

Lewis narrowed his eyes, needing answers, quickly.

 

“How many parts does it have?”

 

He tried to speak, mouth opening, but too nervous to do so.

The ghost sighed, tired of people fearing his true appearance. Maybe it was for reasonable reasons, he was tall, he had a flaming skull, ribs coming out of his frame... But it hurt.

 

“I will not hurt you, it's another who I seek.”

 

“T-the-re's another p-piece.”

 

“Where.”

 

“Haevenwood museum...”

 

That's all Lewis needed to hear. Arthur will go there, soon.

The man closed his eyes as the ghost faded into a wall, the heat and magenta light disappearing with it.

 

* * *

 

A museum...

Arthur leaned his head to a side, his smoke had been propelling him, giving speed. But now he got down, saving energy.

He would need to break in...

It was big, very important for the country.

It sure will have strong security.

Will not matter, he will burn anyone standing in his way.

For with every second, he got stronger, power increasing inside the mask. It was growing in size, covering the human's face, more and more.

If only he had the left side...

There was a security guard guarding the gardens...

Steps echoed in the darkness, a loud thump filling the silence.

Not anymore.

He enjoyed the fear he caused, he loved to see that kind of feel...

A shame that his powers made his host so... Dead. Not even his soul tried to speak up, no thoughts left without being wiped out.

Oh well, he will not be here for much time.

This human had a good knowledge, impressive. A lock pick in his vest pocket, and interest in robotics.

It surely helped to break in, a guard knocked out, a code scribbled in a paper he held... The entrance opened by a few clicks and touches on a computer...

Was it going to be this easy?

He remembered the struggle the mages put when he was still a full demon.

That was really a fight. He lost.

And no humans were ready to stop him now. Fools. They should, he will take over everything he can. As he did in the dark ages.

He burned down a door that dared to not open, no more guards standing.

His eyes glanced tiredly up to it, there, inside another glass prison...

Well, it was nice to see they held it dearly. He did not know how money worked now, but those were a lot of numbers...

He stepped slowly towards it, hands raising, smoke coming out of his right eye and jaw.

He was going to take it, until magenta engulfed the room.

The ghost spoke, eyes full of fear, but determination as well.

 

“Arthur...”

 

The demon stared at him, not smiling nor growling. Nothing.

 

“He is not here...”

 

Both spirits stood their ground, knowing that a fight was going to take place.

Lewis did not want to hurt him. But he could not let him reach that thing.

He could not let him disappear...

The demon raised a hand to the fire around him, blocking his way to the mask.

He retrieved it, a little surprised, but blank face never faltering.

It burned.

He turned around again to face him, Arthur's face the same he had when he slept peacefully.

Lewis could not take this.

 

“Leave him.”  


Another blank stare, shoulders slumping, no words given.

But smoke raised again.

Fire and steam melted together, both strong.

Lewis cursed, feeling the power in him.

This demon was strong. He did not even know how to free Arthur...

He had no idea.

As he tried to search for an alternative, Arthur leaped, smoke on his feet and hands, making the decision for him.

Lewis had to shield himself with an arm, Arthur had intended to punch his skull.

It burned.

He snarled, instinct taking over, pushing him away, a fierce hit. Arthur flailed on the air, quickly halting and standing again. Mystery finally caught up with Lewis, staring at the mess of smoke and fire tangling all around.

The mask seemed to frown, eye narrowing, jaw clenching over his lips. Two against one...

Not fair.

But he would still win.

Better take the animal out first, it was no normal one...

Lewis threw a quick kick, Arthur rolling on the ground, smoke pushing him towards Mystery.

The spirit did not really know how to defend himself, he had sharp claws and fangs, and this was Arthur. So he only could use his tails, wiping the air where Arthur had been a second ago.

Lewis tried to grab him, but he always had been quick, and smaller, now he was more fast, the possession giving strength.

Tails and gloved hands moved all around, a masked blonde never showing emotion as he hit them with his hands or smoke.

All the exposition was burning to the ground, the fire alarm was beeping loudly.

And to Lewis dismay...

There were sprayers on the ceiling...

Water busted out, his fire weakening.

Arthur took his chance, rotating quickly his head, horn swiping.

Mystery let out a whine, the point of it now stabbed on his frame.

He could not take that with the smoke tangling around him, falling to the floor, a dog again.

The demon did not bother to wipe the blood away, tuning to face a now gasping Lewis.

Inside the deeper domains of his mind, Arthur's soul trembled. He had heard the faint pained whine.

The demon snarled, finally showing its presence to him, towering over his soul, menacing.

He could not let him think.

 

“ _Forget.”_

 

Arthur's soul could only bend and compel its will, fading again, never speaking up.

Even if he wanted.

Meanwhile, his body was floating around Lewis, giving him burns with his smoke, not affected by the water, only increasing with it.

Lewis tried to land a hit on him, desperate.

He only managed to land one, on his jaw, mask pulsing in hate.

His only visible eye stared at Lewis as he raised his hands, finally making Lewis kneel down, surrendering.

This demon would be the end of him...

Lewis raised his skull to look as Arthur got down onto the floors, staring down at him. No trace of his usual self.

At this rate...

Both of them will be gone.

Lewis smiled, eyes full of sadness, hand grasping his chest.

 

“At least... I’m glad you cant see this.”

 

He knew Arthur's innocence died that night. He did not want him to see himself killing him again.

He at least could not be aware of this. He did not know.

He...

Will be gone without regret.

Or that's what Lewis thought.

Arthur tried to remember, with all his soul. He could hear a faint voice, he could hear the voices more clear...

Even if this... Presence, pushed him back. He struggled, trying to hear more.

He heard a name, spoken calmly, a trace of unending care.

 

“...Arthur.”

 

His body pushed Lewis with a kick, holding him down with his feet, both their eyes meeting, neither looking away.

Arthur?...

Who...

Lewis growled, smoke burning his very own soul.

That voice...

He can't remember.

The demon closed his eyes, smiling slightly as Lewis flickered.

Why can't he see.

Why can't he hear clearly.

Why was he surrounded by darkness.

The demon was too focused on Lewis fear to notice his host, slowly retrieving a sense of thought. Beginning to think for himself...

Lewis heart beat in gold, only one think in his mind.

The demon laughed, reaching for it, knowing it was a weak point.

He raised it to his eye level, never shedding a tear for Lewis suffering.

He began to pressure it with his hand, smoke tangling around it.

The ghost screamed, too much pain.

That voice...

Her voice...

His voice...

Who was he?

Who were they?

The demon would have never expected that this heart would bring his demise. With a strong pressure, it cracked, opening.

The demon was curious, staring at the now slightly open locket.

He had been holding it with his metal hand, never feeling its beat. As soon as he reached with his real one...

The locket was now open, the heart beating against his skin, fingers brushing it.

Amber eyes widened, seeing the photo inside.

The demon saw his mistake...

 

“ _Forget!”_

 

No, he would not forget...

How could he.

The mask tightened around his face, fearing to lose control.

For Lewis heart held all his memories and feelings, all flooding through Arthur now.

Arthur frowned, slowly gaining control. His eyes glanced down to Lewis, who was weak, in pain, eyes looking down, waiting...

He...

Hell no...

He would not kill again.

 

“ _Get out of me you fucker!”_

 

His aura and soul flowed in anger, making up for his broken emotions, strong will coming to him, something that was not there before.

The mask pulsed as Arthur stepped away from Lewis, hands dropping the heart to claw at the mask instead.

He screamed, feeling it burn. But he would not stop, even if his fingers fell down to pieces for it. He pulled, trembling, the demon making him jolt in place.

With a long scream, the mask was coming slowly out, still incomplete, unable to bend the will of a human who fought back. Smoke tangled with his face, trying to pull closer to his face, to come back.

Arthur cried, his physical strength never having been much... He could only close his eyes as it approached, close to his eye, demonic energy reaching again for him.

He thought he would fall under its power again.

Until a gloved hand grasped it, pulling as well. Arthur smiled, seeing Lewis standing there, still pained, more as the smoke burned him as well.

But Lewis could not care less...

He gave a loud growl, finally untangling it away from him.

It fell to the floor, smoke dying out, only a faint glow around the now smaller mask.

Arthur tried to steady his breathing, both leaning against each other.

His eyes were full of fear, of regret, of shame...

But they had emotions. Arthur was there.

They both stared at each other, then at Mystery, still laying a few meters away.

Lewis spoke, holding him so he would not fall, for Arthur was exhausted, the demon never eating or sleeping.

 

“It... It would be best if we leave before the firefighters arrive...”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

Lewis only waited a moment to destroy the mask, hands crushing it, leaving only broken ceramic and wood.

Then, he helped them out, the only thing left to do was make sure they were ok...

Vivi as well.

 

* * *

 

She had tried to make the doctors let her leave already...

She tried. But the airheads did not want her to leave yet...

She sighed, leaning her head on her knees, on the bed.

She really was fine now...

She smiled to the deadbeat that never left her side, voice full of worry.

 

“Can you know how is Lewis doing?...”

 

Only a happy chirp.

She huffed, slumping back onto the pillow.

She hated being still.

Hated. She wanted to do something, anything.

What if he still had not found him.

What if the demon has taken over already.

What if-

The door of her room opened, her eyes staring for a moment at the three figures stepping in.

She got out of her daze when his voice reached her ears.

 

“Hey Viv...”

 

She cried, outstretching her arms.

Arthur just smiled, walking over to hug her.

He spoke, voice full of sorrow.

 

“I hit you pretty bad, huh?...”

 

“Arty not again...”

 

“Ok, ok... Lewis already gave me the monologue on the way here...”

 

She just laughed as tears fell down, so glad that he had emotions again. Her blue eyes met Lewis magenta ones, a silent thank you spelled.

The ghost just approached, hugging them both as well.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuaaa, this was loooong...  
> Well, there wont be an update until monday!  
> Have to see my family! *crawls out of writing den*  
> Maybe I update TTO? Maybe?  
> Dont raise your hopes, my family is talkative as hell...


	67. Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, I had to see what I could do with her.  
> Forgive me...  
> (Im not that evil in real life!)

Japan...

Such a mysterious country.

Full of spiritual wisdom.

Just what he needed, what he longed for.

He had acquired a lot of power already, too much for a human... But not enough.

He will die someday. He will.

Just like her.

Even if his knowledge and power were making him live a lot more than he should, keeping him young in appearance... He will die.

He was human.

No one knows what dwells on the other side. Spirits say that peace, rest, paradise. If you deserve it. Sometimes it's just temporal, for some souls prefer to come back, live again after a while. But forget... Or so they say.

He feared death... So much.

Not for the pain, not for the insecurity of what will he find there, what will he be.

No.

He feared to find her...

Them.

Dead...

How can he look them in the eye... After what happened.

He did not want to face them before redeeming himself.

And even if he had helped already many souls, saved their bodies and minds... Nothing could heal the memory of their suffering.

He did nothing for them.

He could not die...

Not yet.

He wished he could give them life again, he would.

There is no way. By moral or normal means at least... Life is something so valuable...

It always comes with a price to pay for.

He shook his thoughts away, his footsteps echoing in the empty forest.

He looked up to the cherry blossoms, white petals falling around him, everywhere.

His time was near.

People came to die here sometimes...

They said it helped find peace...

He hoped it could help him. His sins were too many.

No spirit or magic he had found held the correct answers for his life.

He would not kill to live more.

Maybe it was time to pay already...

As he walked ahead, far away from any human, he saw a small clearing in between the dense white forest.

The ground was white, everything was white.

White petals everywhere.

A tall tree raised on the middle of the field, petals falling like rain, but unending.

He could feel the strong spiritual power surrounding this sacred grounds.

He did not follow any religion, too many, each one holding the same truth.

So he prayed in his own way, knelling on the ground, his long tunic falling at his sides. He closed his eyes, chanting some prayers in Japanese, another tongue he could now understand and speak.

He thought he was alone.

He still was human, and so, he could not feel a spirit near if it did not want to be felt.

She hid between the tall branches of a tree, behind him. Her eyes narrowed, smiling in wonder, head leaning against the wood.

A human...

Not a normal one...

Did he come here to die?

He did not look old.

She focused, her aura all around her forest.

This man was not young. He should be dead.

Interesting.

As he prayed, her figure climbed down the tree, long white and red kimono flowing against her frame. She approached slowly, no sound heard, even if the petals twirled below her.

  
  


“Save me from what I might find, help me find peace...”

  
  


She halted behind him, smiling knowingly.

Humans always fear death.

Always.

He froze, her voice deep, calm, questioning.

  
  


“Why fear death, human?”

  
  


He sighed, never fearing a spirit. His voice echoed between the petals, now laying on his figure, burying him slightly.

  
  


“Not her cold touch, not her arrival. But what may bring after.”

  
  


“Hell?”

  
  


“Worse. I do not think the souls I failed to save are there. Hell would be better.”

  
  


She sat at his side, his eyes finally able to see her better.

A big ponytail, long kimono, red flowers all around her figure, her face serious and full of pride.

Not human. Her presence was... Powerful.

She probably has existed for centuries.

She smiled, looking at him, curious.

  
  


“So... If you die... Heaven or hell will be torture for you.”

  
  


He nodded, her words only increasing his dread. No escape from his sorrow.

Her smile never faltered, hands caressing the petals on the floor.

  
  


“If it is any help... You still will live for a while longer... Or maybe it only makes you fear more.”

  
  


She stood, leaving him there. He could not find any other trace of her but a red flower laid where she had sat.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Why do you return?”

  
  


“I do not know myself.”

  
  


“Does this place give you peace?”

  
  


He pondered, sitting on a tree stump. She was standing at his side, amused by his wonder of this place, hands clasped together below her kimono sleeves.

  
  


“Maybe... If I’m correct... People sometimes find this place, and if they die here... They find peace.”

  
  


She laughed, oh so entertained by the naivety of humans.

  
  


“If, if they find it. You are the first in many years. You hold power in you.”

  
  


“So, is it true?”

  
  


She was smiling at him, but her words were not sweet.

  
  


“No. Usually at least...”

  
  


He closed his eyes, sorrow returning.

  
  


“Then my search is hopeless.”

  
  


“Ohh, don't fear... I said usually.”

  
  


He blinked, not understanding.

She grinned, hands coming out of her sleeves, red flowers held on her hands.

  
  


“How much do you think your soul is worth?...”

  
  


“My... Soul?”

  
  


Her eyes flashed red, an offer in her mind.

  
  


“You can postpone the other side...”

  
  


The air grew colder, her figure disappearing again, leaving him to think.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Even if he now knew she desired his soul... He still came back.

And... She would not admit it to him, but she was growing fond of his company.

  
  


“If you gave me your soul and loyalty... I would bring you back to life.”

  
  


He was standing in front of the tallest tree, her hands placed on his shoulders, both staring at the others eyes.

He would do anything.

He did not doubt as the words left his mouth.

  
  


“You have them.”

  
  


She smiled again, a hand moving, red flower appearing out of nowhere.

  
  


“Your soul will be mine, your will as well. You will serve my commands... Until this flower rots. Until the last petal is removed. I will have your life in my hand.”

  
  


He nodded, closing his eyes.

She needed to follow a ritual, step by step.

And he followed it without thinking twice.

He laid against the tree's wood and surface, sleeping at her command.

She held a mask, portraying a fox. His face was covered by it, only one step left.

His life would not have lasted much more.

So he did not care as she killed him, six tree branches moving and piercing him.

She smiled as the tree moved again, opening and burying him below its roots, inside its wood.

She raised her head to look at its petals.

They slowly were turning pink...

Or red.

Her white forest was now full of color again.

Thanks to him.

She only had to give him life.

A fair trade for his loyalty...

  
  


* * *

  
  


He woke up, his eyes slowly opening.

He tried to move, he tried.

But he could not.

He stared ahead, confused.

Fur.

He pulled at the tree roots holding him, trying to free himself.

It was dark in here.

But he did not fear, he was alive.

Again.

For he died, as she said.

The only thing that worried him...

Was his body.

He seemed to be... A fox? Wolf?

Did not matter, he could think and exist for more time.

As if to answer his questions, the tree opened, light blinding him for a moment.

When he opened his eyes again, she was there, smiling.

  
  


“I did my part...”  
  
  


He nodded, solemn, roots moving away. As he stood, paws climbing out, she spoke, full of wonder.

  
  


“You know... You never gave me your name...”

  
  


“Neither did you...”

  
  


He blinked, surprised he could speak back. He was a big creature, big as a bear, like a wolf.

An animal.

How?

  
  


“My name... I have never had one.”

  
  


He pondered, frowning.

  
  


“Then... I shall leave mine behind. I suppose my only reason to be here is to serve you now.”

  
  


“Hmmm, how sweet. You are such a mysterious soul...”

  
  


She placed his flower over her heart, walking away.

  
  


“Follow... I have to teach you so many things...”

  
  


He obeyed, his honor compelling him.

Both disappeared in between the pink petals.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A century he has been with her. He had more power, more knowledge. He even grew a second tail...

Always following her...

Always watching as the humans made their life.

They both stood on a rooftop, glancing down towards the dim lighted village.

  
  


“Such funny creatures you are...”

  
  


She would never understand them. And he was beginning to forget as well.

  
  


“Are?... I’m not anymore.”

  
  


“Hm... You still hold that humanity of yours. Even if you don’t think so.”

  
  


He whined, she had suddenly reached for his chest, his eyes closing, a burning sensation.

After a minute, when he opened them again, he could not hold back a gasp.

  
  


“I'm...”

  
  


“Human? Maybe, a little...”

  
  


He had his body...

  
  


“As long as I need you to be...”

  
  


His wonder lasted so little time, her hand brushed his flower, his figure transforming again.

He would only be what she wanted...

An animal.

Only a tool...

  
  


* * *

  
  


He could only glance away as she tricked another human, another one that feared the other side.

The human died as he did.

But not returning as an animal or spirit like him.

No.

A flower bloomed on the tree.

The human's soul.

She giggled, plucking it out of the branch.

He could not understand.

  
  


“Why... Why I did not turn into one?”

  
  


She glanced at him, amused by his shame.

The flower was a soul, another one laid for her.

  
  


“Why? You had strong will, power, knowledge. Too much for a human. I was impressed. You are a good servant, you sure attract people in here.”

  
  


“I would not wish to, knowing their fate...”

  
  


“But you must obey...”

  
  


Indeed...

He had to.

He owed her his life.

  
  


* * *

  
  


She was turning into a monster...

She craved souls, too many.

Too many flowers laid at the tree.

Too many pink and red petals.

This is not what they would have wanted.

All this souls had been brought here by his own doing... Humans wonder about spirits. And a kitsune is said to bring peace.

He only brings death.

He is failing to pay for his sins.

He sins more...

He walked over to her, her hands plucking playfully the petals of a flower that had been here for ages, freeing the soul after so much time.

  
  


“You don’t need them.”

  
  


Her voice was sweet, but he knew too well it was not.

  
  


“I like flowers.”

  
  


His red eyes flashed, guilt returning.

Three souls awaited him in the other side, too many were here, trapped.

But he could just sit at her side, his two tails moving with the wind.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He had enough.

Enough.

His wisdom and power should not be held in here, used for her gluttony.

No more.

He stared at her figure, petals moving around her.

He had to leave.

And as night came, the moon did as well.

She waited for him to bring another human in here.

He never came.

She waited another day, trusting.

He had left...

Her voice rumbled the very grounds, trees moving with her rage.

  
  


“You ungrateful dog...”

  
  


He left...

Some flowers wittered, red petals falling to the ground.

She did not care about this souls.

The soul she held more dearly was gone.

And it belonged to her.

She would retrieve it.

She had his life in her hand.

But not his body...

  
  


* * *

  
  


He fled.

He managed to lose her.

She must not find him.

He left Japan.

He had to redeem himself.

Now, he could really bond with spirits, demons, ghosts... All that he needed to understand.

But even if he helped his new kind...

He still was guilty.

And he could feel her hand caressing his flower, every night, calling for him.

She was searching for him.

But he would not come back.

He had already six tails.

He was powerful.

Maybe one of the most powerful spirits there were.

Humans had changed as well.

So much.

They exchanged spirituality for technology. Most of them have forgotten their existence, they deny spirits.

He stared at the moon, this place so familiar.

He came back to Japan.

He needed to feel peace. This country still held respect for spirits, and he could feel it.

He had to come back for this day...

He had to.

The day they...

Left.

Another year.

How many already?

Centuries.

He roamed around the temples, now empty because of the fierce rain.

He prayed silently, for his soul, their souls and all the ones he stole away.

He should die...

But he never will on his own. He was a powerful spirit, he can't age.

Trapped in this body. Luckily, he had learned to appear as a dog, to hide his true fearsome form. Humans nowadays were more scared...

And he himself feared more now.

He really can't cross now, not now.

If he held shame before... Now... Now he could not see himself as the respected spirit the other ancient spirits saw him as.

He thought he was alone in here.

He hoped for it.

He was not.

He could sense a ghost and...

A human.

Near.

He turned around a tall pedestal, two voices laughing.

Children.

But one echoed.

His eyes widened, seeing two kids.

But it was not the ghost of a little boy the one who made tears fall from his eyes.

No.

She...

She was there, playing with the little ghost, not bothered by the rain. Or that her friend was dead.

He could not hold back a whine, he could not. He was frozen in place, not believing she was here.

Vivi stopped chasing his ghostly friend, glancing at the dog.

There, crying below the rain, as if fearing.

She looked at the ghost she had befriended, smiling apologetically.

This dog was lost...

  
  


“I will come back tomorrow to play, ok?”

  
  


The little ghost nodded, running away laughing, disappearing into the temple.

She always came to play.

Vivi smiled, now speaking to him.

  
  


“Are you lost?...”  
  
  


He was...

He was lost.

Not anymore.

Her soul was here...

She came back.

But she did not remember anything.

She was happy.

He approached, letting her pet his fur.

  
  


“You poor dogie... I'm sure I can keep you... Where did you come from?”

  
  


He gave a bark, eyes fixed on her.

  
  


“You sure are a mystery... Hmmm. Mystery! I like it!”

  
  


He could look at her eyes... He could make sure she was happy.

Again.

Her soul wanted to be happy.

What other reason would she have to come back?...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Fate sure is twisted.

She really had another reason to come back.

Her family moved out of Japan...

And with it...

She found them.

Again.

Friends again.

And as before, they had an unending wonder for the world, they always kept together.

Fate gave them another chance.

And as soon as they could, they began to investigate, traveling as they did, away. She wanted to know everything about ghosts...

Mystery wondered if she had regret deep inside... Even if she did not know.

Did not matter. She was with friends.

They even had a van now.

Such curious souls...

He had to make sure they were happy this time.

He had to...

He barked happily, between Lewis and Vivi, Arthur in the back. Everything was fine.

Or so he believed.

The van rumbled as they headed for their new case.

A cave.

He had been healing.

He had been happy.

He had forgotten.

He had.

But as he saw him be controlled again, he feared.

As he heard her scream again, he remembered.

And as his fangs tore flesh...

Guilt returned...

He failed again...

More broken souls laid around him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well.  
> You can expect what will happen now...
> 
> (Yeahh I said I would update TTO first... Sorryyyyyyy?)


	68. Found

Mystery was napping happily, as always.

Until her mobile phone rang.

His ears were more sensible than other dogs. He could hear who called.

His eyes opened, full of shock, as Vivi talked.

  


“Visit Japan? For a week?”

  


The dog whined, curling on himself. Her family wanted to go there...

And they would go as well.

He did not want to...

  


* * *

  


Lewis sat at her side, Arthur in front of her at the table, both waiting for her to speak.

She said she had to tell them something.

Arthur crossed his fingers, wishing that she would confess that it was her who drew a mustache on every painting in the mansion last week. She framed him...

Vivi took a breath, and the boys would have never expected what she was going to say.

  


“Im going to Japan.”

  


Lewis mouth hang open for a minute, Arthur raising an eyebrow.

But then the ghost freaked out. He stood from his chair, hands placed over her shoulders, eyes full of fear.

  


“Are you leaving to live there?! Again?! Vivi don’t leave I-”

  


She held his hands, interrupting him before he could knock off the table in his panic.

  


“Noooo. Calm down Lew! For a week!”

  


Lewis sighed, slumping again on his chair.

  
“Sorry...”

  


Arthur laughed, rolling his eyes.

  


“As if she would leave you now... So, Viv, to visit family I suppose?”

  


She nodded, smiling apologetically.

  


“I can't take you with me. We will be very busy, it won't be a vacation.”

  


Arthur shrugged, watching his own metal hand, not worried.

  


“Only a week... Maybe I could give Lance a hand.”

  


Lewis pouted, small puffs of fire coming out of him.

  


“You both will leave me alone...”

  


She laughed, Arthur pointing a finger at him.

  


“Nah, dude. I will come every night so you make me food!”

  


Lewis glared at him, but playfully.

  


“You won't come for me... But for food...”

  


“And the wii.”

  


With that, Arthur ran away laughing, Lewis chasing fast.

As they messed around, Mystery pawed at the floors below the table, at Vivi's feet.

His eyes were full of worry.

  


“Do we really have to go?...”

  


She raised an eyebrow, not used to see Mystery like this, so sad.

  


“Are you scared of flights?”

  


Mystery could only nod, closing his eyes.

  


“Maybe.”

  


She sighed, reaching to pet his fur, gently, trying to sound reassuring.

  


“It will be only for a few hours. And you like Japan! We met there...”

  


Mystery walked away, not able to look her in the eyes.

He loved Japan.

Its spirituality, its culture...

But...

He knows something roams there.

Her.

And that beautiful white forest.

  


* * *

  


He did not want to sleep.

Not now.

But tomorrow they would leave. He needed rest.

He needed a clear mind.

If he wanted to be able to stand everything.

Being...

More near to her.

He closed his eyes, even if he knew what sleep would bring.

His mind fell into unconsciousness. And for half an hour, he was peaceful.

But not anymore.

White petals came into his field of vision, another dream.

He could stand them, always. He was used to them.

But today he could not hold himself, today he was full of dread.

He looked down in shame, hand placing his fox mask correctly.

She was here, as always.

  


“Why so sad... Mutt?”

  


She makes him take his human form in his dreams, only to mock him...

Red eyes narrowed to look at him, a pale hand brushing a red flower, held tightly in her other hand.

He shivered, feeling the touch.

His soul.

All for her.

  


“I do not feel sadness. Not anymore.”

  


She laughed, slowly approaching.

Even if she only reached to grasp his mask, as if it were a kind show of affection, he trembled.

He hated to be this close to her.

Even if he once felt for her, respected her and saw her as someone of trust...

Not anymore.

He maybe deserved this hell...

  


“Mystery... Stop running away from me. Come home.”

  


He shook his head, pushing away her hand.

  


“Never.”

  


She stared at him with a mischievous smile, eyes roaming all over his figure.

  


“I wonder what made you be this sorrowful tonight... It has been a year since you have been like this.”

  


“Does not matter.”

  


It mattered.

It did.

She turned around, slowly walking away into the rain of petals.

  


“You cant run forever... I will find you. I don't care if I search for centuries.”

  


Her voice melted in between the whiteness, leaving him finally alone.

But he knew he was not.

Her presence would always be felt by him, her hands over his soul.

And as he slept, Vivi did as well, there at his side on the bed.

Vivi owned his heart.

This monster held captive his soul...

  


* * *

  


He could not let her go alone to Japan.

He feared for her well being.

Always.

So he could only try to convince her not to go.

  


“Vivi, I'm not feeling well...”

  


She halted in front of the taxi, looking back at him.

  


“Do you want to stay with Lewis or Arthur?”

  


He shook his head, pleading with his eyes.

  


“No. Ok, maybe I'm scared of flying.”

  


She smiled sadly, jumping into the taxi, which would take them to the airport.

  


“I will compensate you, ok? Come on.”

  


He could only jump in as well, nothing he could do.

He could not tell her why he feared.

He could not tell her he brought so much suffering centuries ago...

They eventually arrived to the airport, and he was taken to where animals were placed.

He had to travel without her company...

Alone to fear and think.

  


* * *

  


And they arrived, nothing he could do.

He followed reluctantly Vivi and her family, eyes roaming over everything.

Even the cherry blossoms...

He did not want that tonight arrived.

She will see, feel... Know.

As they plopped onto their hotel bed, Vivi pulled at him to hug him tightly. She spoke, both finally able to talk without people staring at her.

Who would talk to a dog?

  


“Was it that bad?”

  


He just leaned his head over her lap, huffing.

  


“No.”

  


She could not understand why he was like this.

  


“Mystery... Is something wrong?”

  


She thought he would not answer, staying silent for a long minute.

But he finally did, tail moving a little, as if to show he was ok.

  


“Nothing Vivi. I will just miss them.”

  


She smiled, ruffling his hair playfully.

  


“Awww, you really are sweet under that fur and grumpy appearance!”

  


He gave a tired bark, annoyed.

He said half the truth.

Good enough...

As the hours passed, he decided to sleep like her. He laid comfortably against her figure, smiling when she threw sleepily an arm over him.

But even then, the petals fell.

This time was a little different...

Everything was dark.

He stood in front of that tree again, but the petals were red. And everything was darkness.

He looked up to the tree branches...

There she was, sitting tiredly against the tree trunk, legs swinging playfully.

Even if her figure was dark, he could see that evil smile. And her red eyes, staring right through him.

  


“You are near...”

  


It was not a question.

He sat against the tree, surrendering. Might as well be comfortable meanwhile she mocks him...

  


“But you don't know where exactly. My location will be a mystery for you.”

  


She chuckled, and he saw a flower fall to the ground, a soul now free, ripped apart.

  


“Mysteries are meant to be solved... I have always been curious.”

  


He snarled, mask leaning to look at her.

  


“Why do you desire my company? You don't love, not anymore. And you acquire souls on your own. You trickster...”

  


“Simple.” She poked his flower, giggling as he growled. “You are mine.”

  


Forever.

For the flower would never rot...

  


* * *

  


He could feel her near.

She was approaching with every day that passed.

Three already...

Spent with Vivi, seeing all her family that still lived here, going to a lot of places.

And he tried to always hide between her and any wall.

His eyes roamed over every rooftop, fearing to see that shadowed figure.

He trembled every time a petal fell to the ground.

He thought night would arrive and he would be safe in their hotel.

But as they roamed in an old neighborhood, old fashioned buildings and roofs, from a forgotten era... A shadow moved, contrasting with the sunset's light.

It towered over the two figures below, neither girl or dog knowing about her presence.

He had been so stupid to come back...

But her red eyes narrowed in hate, seeing the collar on his neck.

Was that girl her new owner?...

No...

He was hers.

She smiled, placing a hand against her lips, laughing.

Her tall ponytail bounced as she jumped rooftop to rooftop, silently watching him fear and despair.

She loved it.

She had found her mutt.

  


* * *

  


Mystery did not sleep tonight.

He felt something was wrong.

So wrong.

He could only stare at Vivi, sleeping peacefully.

He had only wanted her happiness...

Since the very beginning.

She was happy now.

And so, he was.

He watched the moon through the window, shivering.

She knows.

She is near.

A whisper echoed in his mind, even if he was not sleeping.

  


“ _Come home.”_

  


He felt her lips brush his flower, a soft kiss.

His time was out.

  


* * *

  


She hid between a cherry blossom's branches, glancing down to them again.

The girl was praying inside the temple. He was outside, waiting. His face was solemn...

He knows.

She slid down the tree, petals softening her landing.

Her head raised proudly, looking down at his approaching figure.

He glared at her, growl echoing around the gardens.

  


“I won't come back.”

  


His voice was firm, defiant.

And she only spoke back, arrogant and vicious.

  


“I can understand that... But could she?”

  


He froze, not seeing the meaning behind those words.

  


“She?”

  


Vivi?...

  


“Yes. The one who stole you away. A human... You still are human, even if you deny it... Could she understand?...”

  


He growled, his size growing subtly, eyes going red.

  


“She knows what I am!”

  


His eyes widened as she spoke, words plunging in like a knife.

  


“And what you were and did?...”

  


No...

With his soul... She had his past memories. In her hand.

And as a ghost, being a powerful spirit, she could share them, toy with them...

  


“Can she comprehend why you failed? Why you let him die? Why you let them suffer? Why you gathered so many souls for me?”

  


His heart skipped a beat, eyes fixed on his flower, one of her fingers brushing it again.

  


“No... No, please.”

  


“I could show her the truth. The whole truth, what you try to forget... And what they did.”

  


Her figure took a step towards the temple, flower glowing red.

He breathed, tears falling.

Another slow step.

He could not attack her, he could not break his word. He was bound to her will.

She smiled, knowing what he would do.

Sure enough, he spoke, voice full of pain and sorrow.

  


“I will come back...”

  


She halted, turning to look at him.

Both their red eyes shined, their trade bounding them. Forever.

They did not need words to agree.

She would not haunt her mind.

He would serve her again.

He would have to leave them.

For their own good.

They were happy.

He lowered his head as she approached, hand gently brushing his fur.

They did not need him.

They were together. Finally safe.

He could leave.

Forever.

Vivi got out of the temple, worried.

  


“Mystery?”

  


Her call was not answered.

She looked all around, hoping to see him.

Only two figures were on the temple's gardens.

A woman, dressed in a kimono, white petals flowing all around her.

And a man.

Dressed in a black shirt and a white jacket, red pants.

Wearing the mask of a fox.

Her heart twisted, something screaming in her mind. Something familiar.

The woman laughed, disappearing into a sudden white fog, into the white petals.

The man turned to follow, only halting for a moment.

His voice...

  


“Goodbye... Vivi.”

  


He stepped into the twirls of petals before she could call for him. His figure faded.

He...

He was...

He left...

She cried, not understanding.

  


“Why?”

  


Who was that woman?

Who...

Who was he?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm...  
> Do I like to use the number three with the villains???  
> Yes, yes I do.


	69. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doiiiiiing.  
> But here...  
> Whatever.  
> I have no idea how airports work, and it shows.  
> Oh...  
> Here, I think the deadbeats would sing this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1xHQ9SO45E

She cried, running through the streets.

She knows her family is worried. She had ran, she has been looking for him for hours.

He was gone.

She surrendered, kneeling right at the side of a tree.

Vivi sobbed, confused, scared... She did not understand.

As tears fell, petals did as well.

Why he looked human?

Why had he left?

Why he said goodbye?...

She sat there for another long hour, no trace of him.

She would not find him at this rate...

He hand twitched, her cries unheard.

Even if she had been wearing a kimono, she still had her mobile phone with her.

She called Lewis, blue eyes crying, but slight hope in them.

* * *

 

Lance was taking a break, sitting on a stool.

Arthur was cutting a metal plank into two with an electrical saw. He was wearing protective glasses and gloves, sparks from the friction everywhere.

He could not hold back a smile behind his beard.

Arthur always came to help when he could. And damn he helped. He worked more than him...

As he worked, the phone in the office rang loudly.

Lance groaned, leaving his beer, jumping down the stool.

Can't he have a break without interruptions?

No, he can't. Every time he tries to rest for five minutes something has to happen.

He reached for the phone, answering tiredly.

 

“Kingsmen mechanics.”

 

“Lance?”

 

Vivi.

Arthur said she was in Japan. The call is going to cost hell...

 

“Vivi? What-”

 

She interrupted him, voice quick and full of worry.

 

“Lance please, is Arthur there? Give him the phone!”

 

“He is working-”

 

“It's important!”

 

Lance sighed, scratching his beard.

 

“Fine, just a sec.”

 

He left the phone on the desk, getting out of the office.

Arthur always repeated over and over again to not be approached when he used dangerous tools...

So Lance gave him a call.

 

“Arthur?!”

 

He did not hear him, the cuts of the tool against the metal loud.

He had to approach, grumpily.

Lance was a direct man...

 

“Arthur!”

 

He placed his hand on his back, wanting to get him out of his focus. The taller blonde yelped, the motion making the saw jolt out of his metal hand.

They both fell to the floor, screaming, dodging the now wild tool.

After a minute full of screams and chaos, Arthur managed to catch it before it could cut other things than them.

He glared at his uncle, huffing.

 

“Lance, could you not wait?!”

 

“No, Vivi has called! It seems to be important, she sounded scared, so-”

 

Arthur hurried, leaving his uncle there.

Vivi? Scared?

It really could not wait.

He picked the phone quickly, worried.

 

“Viv?”

 

He heard her gasp, relief evident.

 

“Art! Mystery has left!”

 

What?

 

“Huhh?...”

 

She sighed, not even knowing herself where to begin.

 

“He... He was nervous to come here! And when I got out of a temple a woman was standing at his side, he looked human, he said goodbye, and he sounded sad, I-”

 

Arthur frowned, not understanding.

 

“Viv, slower... I can't hear you well if you cry... Please, try to calm down first. Breathe.”

 

If she was crying it was bad...

But he could not help or comprehend if she kept on sobbing.

She needed to think clearly.

For her own good.

 

“I...” A deep breath, her voice more quiet. “He has just left with a strange woman... I can't find him.”

 

Arthur tried to think, scratching his hair nervously.

What was he supposed to do?

 

“Ok... Ok. Look, I will help you, ok? Even if I have to go... Does Lewis know?”

 

She groaned, a tired sigh.

 

“No Arty... He does not pick the phone in the mansion. I don't know why!”

 

He nodded, snarling.

 

“Ok Viv. Please don't worry, I will go check on him. And tomorrow we will be there.”

 

“But-”

“No buts. See you soon.”

He hung up, quickly taking out the gloves and glasses, not bothering to leave them on their place.

Lance stood confused as his nephew retrieved his puff vest and his bag.

 

“Are you leaving?”

 

Arthur had forgotten about his uncle in his worry, halting for a moment. As they spoke, Galahad pawed at him, crawling on his backpack.

He did not see him get in, the hamster unnoticed. He was not supposed to leave the store without Arthur or Lance agreeing.

 

“I’m sorry Lance! Vivi is in trouble!”

 

As Arthur rushed for the exit, Lance questioned him.

 

“What kind of trouble?! Arthur?!” He was already out the door. “You said you would help me this week!”

 

He was left alone, arms raised in question.

He growled, kicking a box angrily.

Now he really would not have time for breaks...

 

* * *

 

Arthur drove fast, the mansion finally visible.

Even from the road he could hear music.

The deadbeats were singing, loudly.

Lewis was expressing his emotions through music again.

More with Vivi gone.

The van braked, halting in front of the mansion.

He ran, slamming the doors open.

 

“Lewis!”

 

The ghost was in the deeper hall of the mansion, he could hear the violin.

Deadbeats floated all around, chirping and humming their song.

Arthur ran in between their flow, heading directly for Lewis.

The ghost's skull floated in place, the rhythm followed by his feet and hands. The deadbeats eyes were entranced, singing his feelings.

He had been like this for almost two days already. He could not sleep.

Arthur slammed the door open, gasping for air, the corridors long.

Lewis frowned, angry to be interrupted.

 

“Arthur?!”

 

“Vivi called you!”

 

Vivi?

 

“She what...?”

 

“And you were fucking distracted...” He shook his head, no time to be angry. “Dude, she is in trouble.”

 

That got Lewis on edge instantly, dropping his violin on a nearby table. The deadbeats chirped in fear, their master's fear flowing to them.

 

“What do you mean.”

“She called me. Mystery has left, gone. A weird woman has taken him.” He stepped out the room, Lewis following. “She can't find him. So... We are going.”

 

The ghost blinked, baffled.

 

“To Japan?”

 

“Duuuh. Where else?”

 

Arthur did not see the problem.

 

“Arthur... They have controls in airports.”

 

“And?”

 

Lewis groaned, pointing a finger at his skull.

 

“I’m dead. If I show my identity document, for any reason... And they check me... They will see I should be dead. It could be chaos.”

 

Arthur finally understood, cursing.

 

“Fuuuck... No, wait... “ He snapped his fingers, thinking better. “Just posses me! Come on.”

 

Arthur ran again, both heading for the van.

Lewis got in at his side, not noticing Arthur's bag twitching.

They began to drive towards the airport, not wasting time.

 

* * *

 

Arthur groaned, the metal detector beeping noisily.

A security guard approached, pointing at his metal arm.

He just rolled his eyes, pulling it out instead of letting them examine it. He threw it on top of the scanner, sliding to the other side.

The guard raised a hand, obviously demanding his documents.

The man frowned, looking between his eyes and the papers.

 

“Your eyes...”

 

In his photo they were not magenta.

He gulped, thinking an excuse. His nervousness always gave problems, blurting out nonsense.

Luckily, Lewis was there, whispering in his mind.

 

“ _Lenses...”_

 

“I wear lenses!”

 

He had said it with panic, the guard raising an eyebrow. Both of them prayed he would buy it...

The man shrugged, waving a hand for them to proceed.

They sighed, retrieving their things.

After an hour, they were seated on their plane. Arthur watching out the small window besides their seat.

The motors rumbled, the plane moving.

Arthur gasped, for he could feel a slight trembling on his hands.

Lewis.

He feared heights.

He could not avoid making him have small reactions.

 

“ _It's ok, Lewis...”_

 

“ _Sorry.”_

 

Arthur closed his eyes, taking slow breaths so the ghost could try to calm down.

But the trembling did not stop.

The lady at their side looked at them worriedly. Arthur laughed nervously, waving a hand apologetically.

 

“It's nothing...”

 

The woman frowned, moving a little away in her seat, bothered by their fidgeting.

Lewis tried to remain silent and calm. He really tried to not freak out... He would manage. Arthur trying to keep control helped.

It would be a long flight...

 

* * *

 

They finally got down.

Arthur breathed out, feeling him stop fearing.

 

“ _You ok?”  
_

“ _Yes. Just a silly fear.”_

 

“ _Not silly...”_

 

“ _Not now. Lets just grab your things and meet with Vivi.”_

 

They had called her before getting on the plane.

She should be here. A taxi ready.

The detectors beeped again, Arthur raising his hands in exasperation.

After a long while of guards wondering about his arm, they got out the airport, their bag in hand.

Vivi was there, beaming as soon as she saw them.

But Lewis could see the worry in her eyes.

 

“Guys!”

 

She hugged them, all the air in their lungs squished out,

 

“Hey Vivi...”

 

They returned the hug, both trying to calm her down.

She looked at their eyes, fear evident in her voice. But she was grateful.

 

“Thank you for coming... Let's go to my hotel. I'll explain in the way.”

 

They got into the taxi, Vivi repeating her words.

 

“I don't know why he disappeared... Why he has not returned. He did willingly. And... He was human.”

 

“He sure is a mystery.”

 

“That woman as well. She came out of nowhere. I don't know anything anymore.”

 

“Who-”

 

He could not finish, his bag moving on his lap.

Their eyes widened, Galahad finally managing to open it and pop out.

There was a confusing silence, everyone staring at the rodent.

Vivi spoke first.

 

“Galahad!”

 

She picked up the hamster, nuzzling him against her cheek.

Lewis was more baffled.

 

“ _You brought your hamster?!”_

 

“ _I did not know he was there!”_

 

Arthur snatched Galahad out of Vivi's grip, glaring at him.

 

“Galaham! What the hell?!”

 

The rodent only growled, pawing at him.

He sighed, his other hand rubbing his forehead tiredly.

 

“What do we do now...”

 

Vivi rolled her eyes.

 

“He is smart, he won't be a bother.”

 

“But he is small!”

 

Galahad bit a metal finger, offended. Arthur pouted, poking him.

 

“You can get hurt!”

 

The hamster huffed, not agreeing. If he was ok all around those sharp tools, and he managed to bite a demon once...

He would stay at Arthur's side. He never lets him go to their adventures...

 

“ _We can't get back now.”_

 

“ _I know. Neither call Lance...”_

 

Arthur closed his eyes, surrendering.

 

“He will have to come...”

 

She smiled, taking him again.

 

“Oh, yes! Who is a cute hamster? Who is going to help find Mystery?”

 

Well... At least she seemed to be a little better with their company.

And as she laughed, playing with the hamster, Arthur was glad that the small ball of fur got into the plane.

 

* * *

 

Mystery knelled in front of the tree, too many flowers.

 

“You never stopped.”

 

She laughed, caressing his.

 

“I tried to find you... For a long time. But you just kept on running. So I just collected souls.”

 

“Your cruelty sure is beautiful...”

 

It was, pink petals flowing all around, contrasting with the red flowers laid on the ground.

Too many.

 

“I will never understand.”

 

Why she kept them.

Why she kept him.

 

“I love my forest. Full of life.”

 

“They are not alive.”

 

She glared at him, ripping one flower in half.

As the soul flowed to afterlife, she spoke bitterly.

 

“They wanted this fate... They fear the other side, and so, they traded. You feared it.” She approached, hands grasping his face gently. “I only give an alternative... And I eventually release them. When they beg for so long...”

 

He closed his eyes, unable to back away from her.

 

“Why won't you release me...”

 

“Because you are the only one who lived after the ritual... And you listened to me, you stayed. I had you... At my side. Until you betrayed me...”

 

He did.

He broke his word.

But how could he not... Seeing her trick those souls like this. They never expect the alternative to be so sorrowful.

He could feel her anger...

 

“I won't run anymore...”

 

“I know.”

 

They roamed around the forest for days, it almost...

It almost felt like when he met her, for the first time.

She was not demanding that he went in search of more humans. Not yet.

He did not know if she did because she still felt.

He did not care.

He only followed diligently through the immense and dense forest, staying silent as she speaks.

 

“You are better with me... She would never understand why you did those things.”

No answer.

She huffed, caressing the trees with her hands, a quiet lullaby escaping her lips.

But after a while... She stopped, her eyes narrowing.

Something was strange.

 

“There is someone in the forest.”

 

Mystery looked up from the ground, fists clenching.

He turned around, petals falling with her confusion.

 

“Four souls... Too many to be a casual founding...”

 

He trembled, mind screaming.

No.

They should not have searched for him.

But... Four?

 

“Do you have anything to do with it, mutt?”

 

Her eyes were questioning, fearing another betrayal of his.

He shook his head, looking at his hands in shame.

 

“It does... But they came by own will. I did not call for them.”

 

“Then...” She stepped close, both red eyes glaring at each other. “Get rid of them. I don't care how, but my forest is sacred. No place for souls not seeking trades.”

 

He nodded, a single sad tear falling.

He will have to speak up the truth for them to leave.

He walked deeper into the forest, into their direction, far.

Meanwhile, she climbed onto a tall tree.

As soon as she reached the top, she leaned forward, supported by one hand gripping a branch.

She focused, intrigued...

One soul...

One soul was interesting.

Was that an amulet?...

The trees in the distance trembled, reaching for that aura.

Broken.

Guilty.

She smiled, the soul beautiful. It would be a beautiful flower.

The others would be too...

But this one...

This one could... Want a trade.

She poked Mystery's flower playfully, grinning.

Oh, yes.

Such horrible memories...

 

* * *

 

The gang found this place, finally.

It took days of investigation.

First, Vivi described the woman.

White petals everywhere.

Asking about her around was all in vain.

No one knew her.

So... Google.

Spirits surrounded by petals?

Nothing.

So they asked and searched for myths.

They almost gave up.

Until Lewis found a page talking about a white forest.

Not much said.

Gladly, a local person knew...

He had been himself in the forest.

And he had escaped, some years ago.

It was beautiful. But it had another purpose.

That woman...

Could postpone the afterlife.

How... The man never knew. He did not agree to the trade.

And after another day... They found it.

Far away from the living, hidden.

Vivi had found it strange, for... It seemed like it only appeared once they had the knowledge. She can't recall an area like this in the maps.

Did not matter.

Mystery could be anywhere.

Arthur eyed the tall trees nervously, some of them seemed to be moving slightly.

Lewis noticed too...

 

“We are not welcomed.”

 

Vivi nodded, pushing some branches away, making way.

 

“By how the path is blocked... We are really not.”

 

A voice suddenly echoed, Galahad growling on Arthur's shoulder.

 

**“Leave...”**

 

Vivi halted, the trees around her rumbling. A branch moved close to her, Lewis eyes widening. He shielded her on time, pushing away the sharp point.

But with his hurry... He had stepped away from Arthur.

The blonde gasped, tree roots moving, petals and tall branches tangling all around him.

 

“Guys!”

 

They turned around, only to see a barrier of white surrounding him. Keeping him now away.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Lewis raised his fire, ready to burn everything down. Magenta collided with white. Only making the petals flow around, as if his flames were only wind.

He looked down at his hands, confused.

Vivi punched the wooden barrier, snarling.

 

“This is no natural forest, Lewis...”

 

The ghost roared, fearing for him. As she clutched her head in worry, he kept on hitting the branches, floating around them, looking for any hole or way.

It was all closed around Arthur.

The blonde called, hands against the whiteness in between them.

 

“Guys, I’m ok! I'm not trapped! I can see a path!”

 

Vivi leaned her head close to hear him, a little relieved.

 

“I'm not sure if it's a good idea to follow it!”

 

“Well, you can't break this!” He could hear Lewis trowing himself against the trees. “Maybe we cross paths ahead!”

 

She sighed, not able to think of an alternative.

They had no choice.

 

“Fine... Lew!” The ghost did not listen, pulling furiously. “Lewis! That won't work!”

 

“Fuck if I try!”

 

She rolled her eyes, reaching for his arm.

 

“Lets just move...”

 

“But-”

 

“Come on. It's the only way.”

 

The ghost glanced back, heart turning blue. But he could only agree, following her deeper into the woods.

Arthur looked down, fearing slightly.

The path was clear, cherry blossoms all around. A way made for him.

He did not like it.

Galahad whimpered, curling on his puff vest. Arthur laughed a little, petting his fur.

 

“Don't worry pal, I'm not letting anything harm you.”

 

The hamster was not worried for himself...

Animals can see auras and spiritual truth.

He saw Arthur's broken soul when he returned from the hospital.

He had seen right away that Lewis was dead the first time he saw him again.

He could see the big and powerful aura tangling around, in the trees, slowly reaching for Arthur.

He gave a worried growl as Arthur walked deeper into the path, no other way to follow.

He tried to joke around, to hide his nervousness.

 

“All this white is just like a blank canvas. Maybe we could grab the paints in kingsmen and throw it all around...”

 

The minutes passed, slow steps. This seemed to have no end.

He wondered what they were doing.

Had they crossed paths with Mystery?

Had they found that woman?...

They did not.

But he would.

He arrived into a clearing, an opening. A tall tree raising into the sky. The tallest one he had seen.

If there was white before...

Now there was no doubt why this place was called white forest.

His mouth hung open, petals all around, flowers laid...

It was beautiful.

He got out of his wonder when Galahad growled again, tiny paws scratching his vest.

He froze in place, his eyes spotting the figure laying on a branch, like if it was a bed.

The figure let out a laugh, a flower falling slowly below from her hand.

 

“Hello, human.”

He did not answer back, slowly grabbing Galahad and hiding him between his hands. He took a step back, trying to go back to the path he came from.

His eyes widened. It was gone. Only trees together, so close that he could not fit through the gaps.

He gulped, seeing her jump down from the tree.

Approaching.

She spoke, entertained by his fear.

 

“I wont harm you.”

 

He did not trust, a lot of demons said that same thing...

She leaned her head to a side, bowing a little to smile, eyes roaming over the hamster.

 

“Animals sure are protective...”

 

Arthur had to hold him, so he would not bite her. He tried to bite Lewis as well the first time... He did not know if she was a real menace or not.

He was confused, but he spoke, worried.

 

“Were are they?”

 

She giggled, amused.

 

“You sure worry more for them than yourself... They are ok. My mutt is having a talk...”

 

Mutt?

 

“You have Mystery?”

 

She nodded happily, circling him with long steps.

 

“Is that how you call him?... Figures. Yes, he is mine.”

 

Arthur frowned, shaking his head.

 

“He is not yours! He is not-”

 

“Oh please... He is.” She leaned over his shoulder behind him, poking him playfully. “He is, for I saved him.”

 

“Save...”

 

To increase his confusion, she took out a flower from her kimono sleeves, showing it off.

 

“His soul belongs to me. He was human. And... He feared death.”

 

Arthur shivered, eyes roaming all over the red flowers on the ground.

Souls.

He took another step away, fearing.

 

“You... Want-”

 

“Oh worry not. They wanted to.”

 

“Who the hell would want to be a flower?!”

 

She laughed, arms raised.

 

“People who fear going to hell, people desperate for peace. People not ready to cross...”

 

They are dead. Why Mystery was not?...

 

“You wonder... He was powerful. He became what you know him for. He traded. He must serve me.”

 

Arthur could understand a little. But he was still confused.

 

“He feared death... He...”

 

Did he collect all this?

Did he...

She nodded, as if reading his mind.

 

“Indeed~ You don't know anything about him...” She came close again, red eyes full of wonder for him. “Arthur...”

 

He closed his eyes, back against trees. No more backing away.

 

“I offer fair trades... He must stay with me. You could as well.”

 

“What?”

 

She pointed a finger to his chest, smile never gone.

 

“You suffer. You are guilty. For his death.” Before he could retort, she went ahead. “I could make a trade for his life... Give him your body. For your soul.”

 

Arthur stood there, baffled, thinking it over for a second.

Only for a second.

He screamed, angry.

 

“No... That's stupid!... I would die!” He moved away from her, pointing at the flowers. “He would not want this!”

 

He was not stupid.

He could see that the souls never really knew they would end like this...

And he promised Lewis to never give away his life for him...

Even if he wanted to.

She caressed Mystery's flower, a slight glow engulfing it with her touch.

 

“But maybe you would want to... If you only knew...”

 

“I know! He has forgiven! He knows!”

 

She shook her head, hand touching her own lips. She made a sad smile, faked.

 

“He did not forgive... You only know half of it.” A sick smile, red eyes wide in glee. “Don't you wonder why Mystery is so adamant in protecting you?”

 

Arthur nodded, tired of her games.

 

“He is our friend.”

 

“More than that. Why would he fear the other side?...”

 

Arthur could not answer.

So she did.

 

“You three were dead. Thanks to you. But he carried the guilt.”

 

Arthur stood baffled, not able to understand.

 

“Me?...”

 

She outstretched her hands, the flower close.

 

“You are a curious soul... See for yourself. See what your dear _friend_ let you do...”

 

Arthur stared at the flower, eyes full of worry. He did not understand. But Galahad knew that he should not.

He should not.

That flower held painful memories.

Too painful.

The hamster bit on his metal fingers, trying to make him flee.

But Arthur did not react, his real hand reaching slowly.

She grinned, his fingers touching softly the petals...

Memories flowing.

Arthur's eyes were engulfed in red, tears falling down.

He saw through his eyes.

Red eyes stared at a girl, below a wooden platform, holding her back as...

An axe.

A familiar scream.

Magenta eyes.

Death.

A death sentence...

His... Signature.

A door opening a morning after.

Red.

Everywhere.

Vengeance.

Slow steps towards a familiar chamber.

A flask.

Death...

Red eyes staring defiantly at green eyes.

Did not matter...

He brought death.

His ignorance, his blindness, his weakness.

Again.

His heart and mind hurt, too much inside.

He saw his guilt. Driving him crazy for centuries.

For his fault.

And it only brought more pain... Hundredths of flowers laid.

Reluctant service.

Until one day.

He thought he would be happy.

But then the cave happened.

If only...

If only he were not there.

Nothing would have...

She smiled as his face twisted in horror and realization.

The flow stopped, his hands reaching for his head, screaming, Galaham having to hold on his arm to not fall.

He screamed for a long while, no one to hear him but her, smiling.

He gasped for breath, meeting her eyes.

He was desperate...

His mind haunted by the vision of all the death.

He tried to breathe, he tried...

 

“Y-ou really can... Bring life?”

 

She nodded, hand motioning at her tree.

 

“If you really desire and wish for it.”

 

Arthur laughed bitterly, ignoring Galahad's whimpers.

He could not live with this.

He had brought so much suffering.

Time to set things right...

A rightful trade.

 

“Will you let them go... All of them?”

“All?”

 

“Everyone...”

 

She chuckled, a happy smile. She could make that trade...

 

“Deal. You sure will be the most beautiful of them all...”

 

Such an intriguing soul.

 

* * *

 

Mystery walked ahead, ignorant that she was plotting against his desires.

He was unaware of Arthur going straight to danger...

Walking a long path to his demise.

He could only think of Vivi...

What was he supposed to tell her to make her go away.

After a long walk, he could spot a magenta light between the forest.

Lewis.

She was there as well.

As if to allow them to meet... The trees moved away, his figure now standing in their field of vision.

Vivi gasped, eyes unbelieving as he removed his mask, throwing it to the ground.

 

“Hello... Vivi.”

 

“Mystery...”

He shook his head, red eyes glaring at them, not approaching.

 

“Go home. I left rightfully.”

 

Vivi got out of her shock, now angry.

She screamed, questioning him.

 

“Rightfully?! You left without saying a word about why!”

 

“You don’t need to know.”

 

“We do! You never explain anything!” She took a few steps closer, Mystery unmoving. “And you just tagged along! Are we not anything to you?!”

 

He looked at his hands, one resting against his chest.

 

“You are everything...” He met her eyes, his heart twisting as her tears fell down. “That's why I left.”

 

Lewis got tired of his unending ambiguous ramblings.

 

“For fucks sake... Explain! We can't understand!”

 

To his shock, Mystery raised his voice, red energy flowing around his figure, anger with it. Lewis pulled at Vivi, glaring at the other spirit, untrustworthy.

 

“It's better that you don't understand! You should not understand! You can't understand!”

 

She screamed back, pushing Lewis away, never fearing him.

She was now inches away from him, demanding.

 

“I want to understand! I _need_ to!”

 

Mystery wanted to die, he could not stand her pain.

He spoke more calmly, hands grasping gently her face.

 

“Vivi... I must stay. I did horrible things. To so many souls... Only to live longer. I owe her my life... As much as I hate it.”

 

He took souls away?...

Did he really make such a thing?

Vivi frowned, dashing to hug him. It surprised the spirit, he had believed her to be horrified.

She was...

But...

 

“Mystery... That was the past... I don't care what you were in the past. Since I met you... You have been there. Helping us, a good friend. You may have been... Like that. But not now. Now...”

 

She looked up to his eyes, smiling wide.

 

“You changed...”

He could not take this...

He could not...

 

“Vivi... As much as I want to be with you... I can't. I'm bounded to her. Leave.”

 

“No...”

 

He was going to push her gently away.

Until his ears heard something.

Vivi stared in confusion, both of them freezing, hearing something she could not.

Lewis gasped, recognizing the scream, faint, far.

Arthur.

Mystery's eyes narrowed with anger.

She...

She said she would not hurt them...

They agreed to...

He stepped away from Vivi, running towards the clearing.

 

“Vivi, go home!”

 

She did not understand, following him.

Lewis fire had raised, more fast than Mystery, who could only run like a human. He flew forward, over speeding both of them. He did not look back as Vivi called in worry.

The ghost disappeared in the distance, leaving them behind.

He did not even explain why to Vivi.

For those screams were the most painful he had heard out of his mouth...

 

* * *

 

Arthur stood at the side of the tree, glancing tiredly at it.

She had imprisoned Galaham in a wooden prison, small branches surrounding him. He agreed to...

 

“I'm sorry Galy.”

 

The hamster whimpered and growled, biting onto the wood.

He tried to attack her, and Arthur could not allow that.

She smiled, throwing her arms over his shoulders from behind.

 

“Once both of you are engulfed by the tree... There will be no turning back. You really-”

 

“I'm sure.”

 

She grinned, stepping away, leaving him to think.

Arthur remained silent for some minutes, until she approached with a mask.

He stared at it, a fox one. All white.

 

“Put it on...”

He nodded, obeying.

As soon as he placed it over his skin, small yellow traces painted its surface.

Mimicking his soul.

 

“Now...” She climbed onto the tree, swinging her arms and legs playfully. “We only need the ghost.”

 

Arthur leaned over the tree, letting the branches tangle around him.

They needed Lewis to get inside as well.

She yawned, staring at Mystery's flower.

The ghost really cared...

 

“He is coming. Fast.”

Arthur smiled sadly, amber eyes staring through the mask towards the distance.

 

“I know.”

 

He always comes.

But this time...

This time he will disappear.

Time to give life to a ghost.

For it was himself he hated the most.

And he knew so well he would be here soon...

Lewis rage engulfed his way.

He could see a clearing ahead.

His fire grew hotter when he saw Arthur laying hanging on a tree, branches all around his body.

He could not see his face, a mask covering it.

So he assumed he was hurt, that he was afraid.

He ran into the field, glaring at her figure.

 

“Let him go!”

 

She leaned her head slowly to a side to look at him, red eyes narrowed.

 

“What if he does not want to go?”

 

Lewis stood confused for a second.

Until Arthur spoke.

 

“Lewis, approach the tree.”

 

His voice sounded different.

The ghost did not know exactly what had happened. But Arthur was not ok.

His voice sounded... So broken... But serious and determined.

He could see the spirit laugh, smiling in content.

No...

He would not approach the tree...

Arthur snarled, seeing him take a step back.

 

“Lewis... Please.”

 

“No.”

 

Arthur tried to lie.

 

“I can't move... Help me.”

 

Even if his face was covered...

 

“You are a terrible liar...”

 

He laughed sadly, amber eyes glaring at Lewis.

 

“Maybe I am... I don't care.” Lewis shivered, for Arthur was not the same. His voice came hateful now. “You are going to live.”

 

Lewis growled, hand raising to point at them.

 

“Giving your life away?!” He finally sensed what the flowers around him were... “You promised to never think about it!”

 

Lewis flinched, Arthur screaming back. This was not him...

 

“Fuck it! If you knew... If only you knew! You would wish for me to be dead! You would!”

 

He did.

He once wished for him to die.

He died.

Lewis shook his skull, clutching his beating blue heart.

 

“Never.”

 

“Says the one who does not know...” Arthur glanced at her, demanding. “Show him!”

 

She sighed, smiling as she shrugged.

 

“I can't. He is dead, I can't force him to see if he does not want to.”

 

For he is a powerful ghost.

And Lewis would not let this monster feed him what he believed to be lies.

She fed him lies.

All lies.

 

“Arthur for the love of god, she is lying! Whatever she is showing you, is not true!”

 

“It is!”

 

He can't explain...

He just can't.

Too much to explain.

Too much knowledge and sorrow.

So little time.

Lewis will not understand...

And even if he did...

Maybe he still refuses.

So she waved a hand, compelling to Arthur's thoughts.

Trees moved, roots and branches moving towards the ghost.

 

“If we have to make you... We will.”

 

Hell no.

Lewis pushed a branch away, struggling.

White petals surrounded him as she laughed, wood pulling at him.

The ghost roared in fear, screaming as her powers made him step closer to the tree.

Arthur cried, hating to see this, make this.

But he had to.

Lewis was dragged slowly, his fight fierce.

But it would not be enough.

He was now a few steps away, his magenta eyes meeting his.

He spoke, echoing voice full of sorrow.

 

“Arthur... Don’t do this.”

 

“You forgave me once. You will forgive again once you live.”

 

For he will never know what he did.

Ignorance is bliss...

Lewis screamed again, fire all around. She was more powerful.

More old...

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the outcome.

The tree trunk opened slowly, ready to engulf them.

Arthur laughed, closing his eyes as well.

Until a growl echoed around them.

She heard her snarl.

Arthur opened his eyes.

 

“Mystery...”

 

He had broken the branches that had pulled at Lewis, red energy mixing with his fire.

The ghost stood again, stepping away from the tree.

Vivi arrived as well, gasping at the scene.

Before she could voice her worry for them, Mystery roared in anger.

 

“We agreed that they would not know!”

 

She giggled, winking.

 

“No... I only agreed to not show HER...”

 

“You backstabbing-”

 

She jumped down the tree, approaching slowly. She was angry, petals turning pink...

 

“Me?... Says the one who left! After I did everything for him!” She grasped his face again, a little to forcefully. “I gave you life... I taught you everything you know! I saved you! And the only thing I asked for...”

 

She laughed with sadness, red eyes looking at his flower, laying over her chest, tied on her kimono.

 

“I only asked for your loyalty. Your company... And you left. Who is the traitor... Me? Or you...”

 

He could not look her in the eye.

She spoke again, motioning her hand at Arthur.

 

“He is only agreeing to make a fair trade! And he does not back away from it!”

 

Mystery looked at Arthur. He shivered, seeing no doubt in his eyes.

He knows all.

 

“Arthur...”

 

The blonde huffed, eyes defiant.

 

“And I thought I was the one hiding things to them... How wrong I was.”

 

No, the one who did wrong was him...

He should have not avoided death.

He should have died and faced them.

As they both glared at each other, Vivi and Lewis stood in confusion, not seeing what the other three did.

But Lewis did not care.

 

“Mystery, we have to get him out of the tree, now.”

 

“Indeed. Were you to have gotten in... I think you already know.”

 

He did.

This forest was a deadly garden.

Red eyes roamed to all of them, no one knowing how to proceed.

So she spoke.

 

“Mystery... We are in a stalemate... You have two options.” She raised her arms, petals twirling all around. “Keep a promise, and stay with me... Letting them leave. Or... leave with her, and compel to his wishes... Let him live.”

 

He did not want either...

She toyed with his flower, showing off.

 

“You will be bound to me as long as this flower blooms...”

 

And it would forever.

Lewis tried to step carefully to try to steal away the flower.

But someone else took his chance.

Galahad had managed to bite down his cage, and he had climbed up the tree as they spoke.

She would have seen Lewis coming for the flower from miles away.

But she never expected the small animal to jump from above and snatch it away from her hands.

She gasped in shock, seeing the hamster run towards Vivi.

 

“No!”

 

She took it, hands going to break it.

She halted, the spirit giving a warning.

 

“If you rip it... He will age... He will die! He will eventually!”

 

She doubted, white petals beginning to twirl dangerously. Her eyes met his, red staring at blue.

A slow nod, not a trace of doubt.

He could not break the flower by himself...

He could not break the trade.

But another could shatter it.

Without his doing.

So she grasped it tightly, plucking off every single petal in one pull.

Mystery screamed in pain, slumping over, knelling on the ground.

His soul flowed back to him, tangling all around his figure.

The spirit growled, angered.

 

“No... He is mine!”

 

Lewis moved, stepping in between Vivi and her, preventing her of attacking.

 

“He is not yours... Not anymore.”

 

As Mystery endured a transformation, she cried angry tears, screaming.

 

“You only want him for yourselves... A pet!”

 

Vivi got around Lewis, hands shining in warning.

 

“No, you bitch... You wanted him as your dog! He is not our pet! He is more than that!”

 

Mystery gasped, claws scratching the ground. He was an animal again...

His big figure stood from the ground, glaring at her figure.

Red eyes glowed, full of pride.

 

“I will embrace death when it comes...”

 

He was free. To be with them. To die...

 

“You will die with them mutt... Everyone does.”

 

“And I could not foresee a more fitting end. It should have been this way since the beginning.”

 

Mystery jumped towards the tree, paws clawing at the branches holding Arthur.

He screamed, furious, pulling at his boundings.

 

“No! Let me! I have to! He is dead because of me, I must-”

 

He could not end the sentence, a tail removing the mask and tangling around his head.

He cried as memories went away, Mystery removing them.

He could not let him remember them...

He did enough for them.

Mystery whispered, sorrowful.

 

“I'm sorry Arthur. But you are too blind to see that things are right this time...”

 

He fainted, too much gone away.

Mystery bit down onto the wood, allowing his body to fall down.

He did not need to catch him, for Vivi was there in a second.

The white forest rumbled, mimicking her anger.

 

“You mutt...!”

 

Lewis growled, dashing forward, intending to make her pay.

But he had to halt, Mystery stepping in the way.

His voice and eyes were full of sadness and...

Love.

 

“Don't harm her... She wont hurt you.”

 

She laughed, mocking him.

 

“You and your humanity... You still care for me... You ungrateful-”

 

He growled, tails raising around her, menacing.

 

“I am grateful!... But you became a monster... You changed.”

 

She let herself fall to the ground, crying.

She lost him.

 

“S-so did you...”

 

He sighed, glancing at his friends.

Vivi's eyes were full of worry, Lewis ones full of hate as he held Arthur tightly. Galahad growled, pawing at Vivi's scarf.

 

“Get going... I must halt for a moment.” Vivi opened her mouth to speak, but she did not need to, his words calming her. “I will come with you... I will never leave.”

 

Lewis grasped her hand, pulling at her, to leave the two spirits alone.

But before leaving, his fire raised again.

All the red flowers burned down, the souls free.

She did nothing as they melted away...

Mystery sat at her side, tails flowing around her.

He waited until Lewis took them away...

Then, he looked at her red eyes, speaking calmly, but firmly.

 

“No matter how many souls you collect... They won't fill the gap in your heart. They will never make you feel.”

 

She glared at him, fists clutching tightly the petals on the ground.

 

“...Then... Why did yours...?”

 

He shook his head, closing his eyes.

 

“Because I also cared... Until you became greedy. You did not have enough with me.”

 

She laughed, madly.

He just stood, walking away, slowly.

But he did not look back.

 

“Goodbye dear...”

 

As he disappeared into the forest, she answered, so quiet she did not even hear herself.

 

“Farewell... Your humanity will always be a mystery to me...”

 

She just climbed onto her tree, branches tangling around her.

She fell into slumber, no souls to make her company.

 

* * *

 

Galahad whimpered, nuzzling against Arthur's face.

He was still sleeping, on Vivi's hotel bed.

Mystery nudged the rodent, trying to calm him down.

 

“He will wake up, little one... He is ok.”

 

The hamster just pawed at his nose, growling, demanding to be left alone.

The dog just sighed, padding over to the sofa were Lewis and Vivi waited patiently.

He took a long breath, wondering where to begin to ask for forgiveness.

Vivi took his chance of speaking.

 

“She forced you to bring all those people... You are not at fault.”

 

She did not care what he did.

That was not his doing.

Mystery jumped onto her lap, letting her pet him.

 

“But I still was there to help her. My cowardice for death brought sorrow.”

 

She just hugged him, closing her eyes.

 

“You had your reasons... You could never expect her to use you for that...”

 

He whined, not able to understand her forgiveness...

And he could not explain everything...

He could not.

He has seen what it made of Arthur, the whole truth.

Lewis coughed, demanding answers.

 

“Why was he so... Angry?”

 

Mystery met his eyes, and he was glad that he was good at lying.

 

“She fed his guilt. To an extreme he could not stand. She made him see everything he has done to you... Or what he believed he did.”

 

Saying half truths was enough for it to not be a lie...

Lewis huffed, worried.

 

“Will I have to give him all the forgiveness rant again?...”

 

The dog smiled, able to see his care.

 

“No. I erased everything she showed him. He won't remember anything she said to him. He will just assume she made him faint.”

 

The ghost scratched his hair tiredly, slumping on the sofa.

Vivi spoke again, whispering to Mystery, tears falling down.

 

“You got me so worried... Please... Promise you won't leave again. We need you...”

 

He nudged her a little, his voice calm.

 

“I promise.”

 

The only thing he desired was for them to be happy...

And if he was part of it...

He would make sure it stayed that way.

They just cuddled all together, tired of the week events.

All was silent.

Until Galahad whimpered loudly, Arthur moving slightly.

Lewis was at the side of the bed in a second, as if he had not moved at all.

Arthur blinked, waking up with a groan.

 

“Uuurgh... My head... What the hell did I do yesterday?”

 

He was dizzy, now trying to sit up, only for Vivi to have to hold him.

He tried to remember, but something was missing.

His eyes widened, remembering that woman approaching. All fading to black after.

The forest.

Mystery leaving.

 

“Holy... Guys-”

 

He was going to voice his worries until he saw Mystery bark at him.

He did not understand.

 

“What happened?...”

 

Lewis sighed, trying to explain.

 

“That spirit held Mystery captive... he had his soul in a flower. She tried to take your soul as well.”

 

Arthur pondered, frowning.

That explained the blackout...

Vivi continued.

 

“He had to obey her... Until Galy here saved the day!”

 

Arthur stared at his hamster, now munching one of his metal fingers, glad that Arthur was awake.

 

“Galaham?...”

 

Mystery barked happily, nudging the hamster, only to receive a pawing to his nose.

Vivi laughed, petting the rodent.

 

“He snatched the flower, and we got Mystery's soul free. Mystery then dealt with her...”

 

Arthur was still trying to process that Galahad had gotten in the way.

He got out of his trance, holding him between his hands, glaring.

 

“You could have gotten hurt!”

 

The hamster growled, wheels moving wildly, offended.

Where not for him...

His owner could be an idiot sometimes...

Lewis nodded, agreeing with Galahad.

 

“Thanks to him everything is ok.”

 

“But what if that woman had hurt him?!”

 

Vivi rolled her eyes, smacking Arthur lightly.

 

“He can take care of himself more than you...”

 

Arthur stared at her, angry.

 

“I can take care of myself!”

 

“You do not.”

 

“I do!”

 

And they go at it again...

Lewis just stood, sighing as they argued.

Both he and Mystery glanced out the window.

Their eyes were fixed on the white petals falling.

Cherry blossoms everywhere.

The ghost smiled down at him.

 

“I think we could use a small vacation... Don't you think?”

 

Mystery barked happily, tail moving.

It really would be nice to be with them... Without the fear of someone making him leave everything he loved...

He was happy with them.

For they were happy with him.

He would enjoy the life he had...

Even if it would end someday.

But they will be together...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:
> 
> A good wizard - A request im pondering (Yours sororia, im trying to think how the hell to make it work)
> 
> I maybe update more TTO than BHAM from now on.  
> You have been warned.


	70. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted good wizards?! Here! Good wizards! Or at least not dangerous ones for the gang!
> 
> Two oneshots in one! Two storys!
> 
> What happens to Arty happened to me more or less...  
> Gosh what a day...

The office's telephone rang.

Lance could see his nephew, busy with a crowbar, Galahad handing him every tool he needed.

With a tired sigh, he left his own work, opening the door and picking up the phone.

 

“Yes?...”

 

As the caller spoke, Lance scratched his beard, pondering.

A broken car...

 

“So, go fix it there?...”

 

He was so busy... He had a lot of work to finish in time.

His eyes glanced at Arthur, now poking his hamster playfully.

 

“Will be there, no worries.”

 

He hung up, the owner of the car glad that they would help.

Arthur laughed, pulling with his metal finger, Galahad munching it with a little growl.

But when Lance got out of the office he stood quickly, focusing again on work.

Lance coughed, approaching. Arthur blurted out nervously, believing he was going to be scolded for getting distracted.

 

“Hey Lance, I was not being lazy or anything...”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, patting a little too forcefully his back.

Lazy... Arthur worked more than him. And he always helped.

 

“Relax kiddo... A client called.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, curious.

 

“More work?...”

 

They had a lot already...

Lance nodded, stealing the tool Arthur was holding.

Arthur stood baffled as he continued his work, rambling grumpily.

 

“In a nearby city. A car's motor has failed, and the owner is a friend of mine. It would cost him more money to bring it here... So you are going.”

 

Arthur sighed, scratching his hair tiredly.

 

“Me? But I said I would help you here, you would do it better and-”

 

Lance waved a hand at him, groaning.

Arthur always said he was better...

No, he became a better mechanic than him. But sadly he will never admit it.

 

“You will do. You promised to help with anything I needed... Well, you can help!”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts. Get going. You have the address in a note there, on the desk. Move it.”

 

Arthur took a deep breath, surrendering.

No one could argue with Lance an win.

No one.

 

“Fine...”

 

“Great.”

 

Arthur grabbed all the tools and the note Lance made, heading for the exit.

But before he could, Lance called.

 

“Buy me some beer, the fridge is almost empty!”

 

Arthur growled, opening the door.

 

“You buy it!”

 

“I'm busy!”

 

“Well so will I!”

 

Arthur ignored his grumblings from inside, heading for the van.

 

* * *

 

Arthur drove through the city, groaning every time a traffic light went red.

The traffic was hell...

He had lost count of how many turns he had done in search of a place to park the van on.

At this rate he would have to pay Lance's friend for the wait...

After a while, he became desperate...

He honked the van when a jerk stole the only place he had found, and he had been waiting patiently to park on it...

He would have turned around and left already.

Until he saw it.

A parking lot, a little far, some streets away. Only a few cars in.

He smiled, unbelieving.

 

“Fucking finally...”

 

He got inside, parked the van, and ran all the way towards the owner waiting.

He finally arrived, after running quickly through a lot of streets.

The car had suffered a crash, and the motor had overheated.

Nothing he could not fix.

But it still took him most of the day.

It was worth it.

Lance's friend was glad and grateful, for he needed the car to work. Arthur could not hold back a smile, seeing the relief on his face.

He said his farewells, picked up his tools, and began to walk back towards the parking lot.

He was tired...

As he walked tiredly through the now dim lighted streets, he eyed his surroundings nervously

He had been working until night...

He hated to be alone.

There were no people anymore roaming the streets.

And the parking lot had been a little far from the usual crowded places.

He tried to not think about all his fears, focusing on the thought of going home. Tell Lance the work was done and maybe see a movie with Vivi and Lewis.

Yes, that would be good.

Maybe even put some good music...

But his thoughts were slammed across his mind, seeing the parking.

He stood deadpanned, brain working slowly.

It was closed.

A chain was hanging across the entrance, blocking any possibility of entering or getting out with a car.

Much less a big van...

Like his.

All the cars that had been inside were gone.

Arthur cursed, eyes wide in worry.

There was not a sign or warning about this. He did not know that chain was going to be placed.

He trembled, panicking.

What was he supposed to do?

What if it was forbidden to park here? If he called the police for help... Would they place a fine?...

He could jump over the chain, but there was no way the van could.

Would there be cameras? Would they see him get in?

His mind was overworking again.

He was far from home, he could not leave the van here.

Lance could be angry, he could scold him for this.

Deep inside he knew he would not, but he always assumed and visioned the worst scenarios possible.

As he gave an angry kick to a nearby streetlamp, a person walked around the dark street.

Arthur had thought he was alone.

He was not.

A girl leaned her head to a side, watching as the blonde growled, clutching his feet, the grumpy kick to metal only harming him.

He looked troubled... The parking was closed. And he looked angry for it, tired.

She chuckled silently, approaching.

She spoke, curious.

 

“Have a problem?”

 

He yelped, not expecting anyone to be around at this late hour.

He stared nervously at the girl, a little fearful.

He was always a magnet for trouble... And spirits.

But he shook his head, thinking better. Her voice did not echo... Her eyes did not glow. And her black skin looked pretty much physical.

He answered, blurting out words, confused.

 

“I- No? I don’t- Maybe.”

 

She smiled, entertained by his cute nervousness. Her eyes glanced at the van, then at the chain.

 

“That's your van?”

 

He nodded, a little embarrassed.

She suddenly grinned wickedly.

She outstretched an arm quickly, finger pointing at the other side of the street.

 

“Whats that?!”

 

Arthur gasped, fearing by her sudden motion, following the direction of her finger.

As he tried to see what the hell did she point at in the darkness... She waved a hand, the chain bending and moving.

Arthur blinked, hearing the familiar noise of chains moving.

When he turned again to look, the chain was hanging low, touching the ground.

 

“What the...”

 

She faked a sheepish gasp, rubbing her cheek.

 

“Oh, sorry It was only a cat running... I like cats.”

 

Arthur shook his head, frowning, pointing at the chain.

He could not care less for a cat right now.

 

“No, that-”

 

She beamed, faking surprise.

 

“Oh look! The chain is low! The van can drive over it!”

 

Arthur stared at her for a long minute, her happy grin never faltering.

Who the hell was this girl?

 

“You-”

 

She quickly shrugged, walking away and waving goodbye.

 

“Good night!”

 

Arthur was left there, confused and wondering if she had anything to do with the sudden motion.

He had seen enough ghosts and creepy things to know that chain should not have moved by itself. It should not have been able to lower... For he had tried to lower it himself, pulling at it.

Was that girl?...

He sighed, walking into the parking lot.

No point in thinking it over. She was gone into the darkness, and he was beginning to get crept out. He will never know.

He just got into the van, driving slowly towards the exit.

He drove carefully over the chain, clutching the steering wheel tightly, eyes fixed on it.

The chains trembled under the van's weight, but they did not break.

He beamed with relief, finally free.

 

“God... I hope there are no cameras...”

 

He tried to not think, focusing instead on the thought that he had done his job. And that he could relax at home...

As the van drove away, a girl watched.

Her hand moved, a security camera turned off.

As soon as he was out of sight, she stopped.

A led in the camera was lighted again.

She just giggled, waltzing into the streets.

What else could she do with her magic?...

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Viv... Are you one hundredth percent sure this is a good idea?”

 

She only nodded, walking towards the daycare.

Arthur groaned, following Lewis, the ghost not baffled either.

 

“Guys... Kids are hard to deal with already... Imagine if they are ghosts! Ghostly kids! Viv you have put enough movies for me to be worried!”

 

She rolled her eyes, walking thought the street towards the daycare's gates.

 

“Arty... They are harmless. They are scared and they don't know they are dead.”

 

Lewis smiled, his chest puffing out proudly.

 

“I will deal with everything.”

 

Arthur just groaned, looking at Mystery.

 

“I trust you to growl at the minimum sense of danger...”

 

The dog barked annoyed, Arthur's complaints unending.

Vivi got tired as well.

 

“How can I make you understand they are not dangerous?!”

 

“You say that about a lot of investigations! And guess who found himself chased around the other day?! By a totally _not dangerous_ haunted toaster?!”

 

“It believed you to be like it! Your arm you know.”

 

Lewis halted, seeing someone walking towards the abandoned daycare as well.

 

“Guys, we are not alone.”

 

The two stopped bickering, glancing ahead again.

There was an old man trying to open the gates. He was dressed in a gray coat, fancy blue hat and suit, a lot of cards around his body. How they did not fall, a total gravity breaking wonder.

Vivi frowned, approaching faster.

This case was theirs...

 

“Hey!”

 

The man yelped, turning around.

Lewis raised an eyebrow, the man's big beard a mess. Inside and over it hanged a lot of cards as well.

Vivi spoke questioning.

 

“Sir, this place is abandoned. You should not enter.”

 

The man huffed with a proud smile.

But he still spoke more or less friendly.

 

“I, Razam, must enter, young girl!” His coat flowed as he shooed them away with his hands, cards falling around. “Be gone boys, it is you who should not be here!”

 

Lewis crossed his arms, staring at the man, who did not look away even if he was taller.

 

“And why? We must enter as well.”

 

The man spoke again, pointing an accusing finger at Lewis.

 

“And why? What reason you must have more than I?”

 

Lewis leaned his head upwards, eyes glancing down. His feet tapped on the concrete in annoyance.

 

“We have our reasons. Explain yours!”

 

“No, you shall explain!”

 

“Why if you don't?”

 

“Because you are the ones who interrupt! I was here first!”

 

“For what? How do we know what you plan?”

 

“You shall know if you reveal your intentions!”

 

“You first!”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Vivi growled, growing tired of the stupid and unending arguing.

Arthur and Mystery's eyes roamed over to her, taking a few steps away. For she was building up a scream.

 

“Would you shut up?!”

 

They both did, intimidated. Lewis fumbled with his hands, smiling nervously at her.

Her frown softened, a hand reaching to pat Lewis kindly.

 

“Sorry.” She turned to look at the baffled man, speaking calmly. “Sir, we are here to help some ghosts, you?”

 

If they did not say it, they would not go anywhere...

The man looked surprised, eyes staring in wonder.

 

“You believe in ghosts?...”

 

They nodded.

The man smiled, clapping his hands happily.

 

“My what a surprise! Few people do!” He raised a finger towards himself, proud. “I, Razam, swore to help lost kid's souls to the other side! For I...”

 

He outstretched his arms, a little too dramatically, Arthur containing a snort.

 

“For I am a wizard! I entertain little ghosts everywhere! I help where I go!”

 

He suddenly frowned, looking better at Lewis eyes. The ghost blinked, a blush growing as the wizard recognized he was one.

 

“You are a ghost! Do you need help?!”

 

Lewis smiled nervously again, raising his hands.

 

“No thanks, I'm good.”

 

Razam sighed, pouting.

 

“You sure? I could surely help...”

 

Arthur stood in the way, waving the man away.

 

“Nope, he is good. Does not want to cross. No help needed. Unless you can bring life.”

 

The mage shook his head, gasping dramatically.

 

“I can't boy... That's beyond my wonderful abilities...” He suddenly stood tall again, smiling. “I shall help those kids inside! No reason for you to be here! You can thank me!”

 

Vivi eyes narrowed.

No way.

THEY were the ones called to deal with this. Not him.

 

“We have to be here. We are the mystery skulls, and we have dealt with a lot of ghosts. Heck, Lew here is a ghost as you can see.”

 

“But I have experience with kids! I dedicated my whole wisdom to help them!”

 

“So did Lew! He is a babysitter!”

 

“Vivi, not anymore...”

 

“Shhhh! You are!”

 

Arthur groaned, raising his hands.

 

“Guys, guys!” They halted their arguing. So he spoke up. “We both want to deal with these kids right?... Sooooo, why the hell not to cooperate?”

 

Razam laughed, his coat moving dramatically, cards appearing out of nowhere.

 

“Cooperate?! No. Razam does not need help! Go home youngsters! You don't have the experience necessary!”

 

Lewis got offended, passing through the gates and opening them.

 

“No experience? I have dealt with more kids than you!”

 

The gang got in, followed by the wizard.

 

“More?! Impossible!”

 

Vivi laughed, scarf bouncing as she climbed the steps towards the doors.

 

“Totally possible! Now old man... Why don't we see who can entertain the ghosts more?! Who can make them cross?!”

 

“Is it a challenge?!”

 

Lewis nodded, grinning.

 

“It is.”

 

“Very well! You shall lose!”

 

They all got inside, stepping into the big room.

Arthur shivered, all around toys, small chairs, a blackboard, a tv to put movies for the kids...

Creepy.

All dark.

No lights.

He should not think about the movie they saw the other day... He should not. Don't think about the creepy kid standing on a dark corridor with a ball. Don’t-

Fuck, he did.

As he tried to not have a panic attack, Lewis lighted the room.

Vivi and Mystery focused, trying to feel any ghost around.

The dog did first, ears raising.

Razam smiled, seeing a little girl, around six years, peeking from around a corner.

 

“Hey little one.”

 

He knelled, a lot of cards suddenly flowing around his hands, making a tower.

The little ghost gasped, glowing eyes full of wonder now.

Arthur hid behind Lewis as she approached the mage, giggling.

Vivi's eyes narrowed, for a lot of kids were beginning to appear out of their hideouts, curious.

Razam smiled more, standing.

 

“Let me show you my wonders, everyone...”

 

From his clothes flowed out thousands of cards, all dancing around.

The ghosts stared at them, entranced.

Vivi rolled her eyes, not impressed at all.

 

“Just moving cards?...” She poked Lewis, nodding. “Lew...”

 

The ghosts smiled, snapping his fingers.

A kid gasped, a little flame appearing in front of him.

But his eyes widened, for it took the form of a butterfly, flapping around.

 

“A butterfly?... Please...”

  
Lewis only rolled his eyes, fist clenching.

The fire grew, wings dividing into two more. Those two butterflies divided as well. And soon enough the room was full of them, the kids clapping their hands, some trying to catch them.

Vivi sat on a chair, speaking up to them as the mage made appear out of nowhere a bunny.

 

“Hey... It sure it's boring in here...”

 

A little girl nodded, sitting in front of her.

 

“Yes... No one comes to take care of us. We don't know why our dads never come. But we are ok.”

 

She smiled sadly, Arthur walking behind her, a little calmer.

This kids were not aggressive. Not at all.

Arthur could see smoke marks on some walls...

They really don't know.

Vivi tried to explain as much as she could without upsetting them.

 

“Do you ever wonder why you can stay awake? More late than your dads would let you stay up?”

 

They shook their heads, confused.

 

“Or maybe even float?”

 

Uncaring shrugs. Lewis fell to the floor, too many kids trying to jump on his back for a ride.

As he tried to stand, Vivi leaned forward, whispering with a huge smile.

 

“Well... What if you have powers now?”

 

She chuckled, seeing the wonder in their eyes.

 

“You are different now. And... Once you get used to it... There is an awesome place where all of you can go, were everyone who becomes like this can be.” She pointed at a kid, outstretching her hand. “Here, try to pass through my hand with yours.”

 

The kid did slowly, focusing.

She laughed as he gasped, hands melting together.

 

“See? Powers.”

 

Arthur laughed as all of them tried now, with everything. Each other, objects... One dashing for a wall screaming...

Mystery barked as Lewis turned into and skeleton, removing his skull and mimicking Shakespeare.

He only received blank stares... Razam pushed him away, fireworks appearing out of nowhere.

The ghost did not surrender though... He threw his skull into his suit, walking blindly. As he tripped and fell, the kids laughed, their attention stolen from the lights.

The hours flew as Vivi taught them about being ghosts. Lewis gave a few examples and demonstrations as well.

Razam could only growl as Lewis held their hands and helped them float.

Arthur pondered, eyes roaming at his metal arm.

He called Lewis, mocking.

 

“You can remove your skull... I can remove an arm!”

 

As he took it off, mouthing a tada. Vivi smacked him.

 

“Don't do that... It hurts.”

 

Arthur shrugged, uncaring.

 

“At least one has laughed...”

 

“One.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

Vivi stood, clapping her hands loudly.

 

“Attention please!” All the kids stopped floating or peeked from walls. She nodded, time already to say things clear. “If you focus... Can't you feel something warm?”

 

Books and ghosts they met always described crossing like a warm sensation.

If one focused enough...

She smiled for one kid jumped up and down excitedly.

 

“I can!”

 

The gang nodded, Lewis speaking up.

 

“Well, focus. There are awesome things there. Think of all the things you could have there!”

 

Razam pushed him away again, taking his spot in front of the kids.

 

“Things as wonderful as my magic!”

 

Lewis dragged him away, both trying to smack the other, tired of their interruptions.

Arthur smiled sadly, seeing some kids beginning to fade.

For Vivi it was always sad to see them cross...

But it was the right thing.

They had no one here.

As they disappeared, Mystery nuzzled against the last ghost remaining.

He barked, nudging him encouragingly.

The ghost smiled, looking at them gratefully.

 

“It has been fun. It was a long time since anyone took care of us...”

 

He faded, leaving the dog alone on the spot.

There was a minute of silence.

Until Razam burst in proud monologue again.

 

“Thanks to me, ghosts have crossed again!”

 

Lewis poked his coat, glaring at him.

 

“To you?:.. You only moved cards around and made lights!”

 

“I could have done more! But it was not necessary!”

 

“We did all the explaining!”

 

“I entertained them!”

 

And they go at it again...

Arthur and Vivi just exchanged glances, sighing.

Nothing more to do.

As Lewis and the wizard argued, they got outside.

 

“Well, nothing chased me this time.”

 

“Hmmm, but I wonder when those two will stop...”

 

“Hopefully? In an hour...”

 

Razam slammed some cards at Lewis face, Lewis falling to the floor.

 

“Razam is great! Razam is more powerful than any grumpy ghost!”

 

“Ohhhh, don't test me...”

 

Vivi called, closing her eyes tiredly.

 

“Leeeeew, no burning!”

 

He had to contain his anger as the old man laughed, cards flooding his surroundings. Poking him and messing his hair and suit...

He will never understand wizards...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont know what the hell will i write next.  
> Something.  
> We will see.


	71. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry...  
> I just love my past gang sooo much!  
> But the present as well...

Five guards ran through the forest, galloping on their horses.

They could see three horses running in the distance, between the thick density of trees.

 

“Halt!”

 

They did not stop.

The captain snarled, hitting his horse to go faster.

The prince fled again...

His retrieval was maximum priority. He should not leave the castle, much less like this.

Even then... The king did not order this. He never voiced anything against the prince's wishes.

It was the counselor who kept the politics going. A prince should not roam like this... Involving himself with the rubble.

And the captain believed it as well.

Markus held the real power... And he would make sure to stay at his good side. He always took benefit from his doings...

As he pondered his orders in his mind... They finally caught on.

The captain's eyes widened.

 

“What?!”

 

The horses had been running without them... Alone.

No trace of the prince.

They stopped following, glaring at their surroundings.

Now... They could be anywhere.

They have jumped down their mounts.

 

“Search!”

 

The guards obeyed, dividing into the forest.

As the horses screeched nervously, three heads leaned over a fallen tree trunk.

As soon as they believed to be alone, she spoke.

 

“They sure are adamant...”

 

Amber eyes narrowed, hands tucking his cape closely.

Arthur huffed, annoyed.

 

“I hate it. Always handling and bossing me around.”

 

If only were he one out of the bunch... He would prefer to be a servant, no one...

Lewis saw his frown, patting his back, trying to sound reassuring.

 

“When you are king-”

 

Arthur laughed bitterly, smile not reaching his eyes.

 

“Please... It will be the same. Lancelot can't really decide anything. He works for everyone, working for the nobles demands.”

 

Lance never stopped working. Always tinkering with the kingdoms problems. Fixing everything and anything.

He tries to help... But he just will never be as good as him.

But he will have to be, someday.

The nobles and guards will make sure of it. His freedom sacrificed for their own benefit.

Always taking him...

Vivi snarled, hearing a guard gallop nearby.

 

“We have to hide.”

 

Arthur nodded.

He sure as hell would not let them catch them. And let them have the blame.

He had not expected the guards to follow today.

But where could they?...

Lewis stood, jumping down a small ledge.

He smiled, an opening shadowed by some trees.

Caverns.

 

“I think I know where.”

 

The other two leaned around the trees, looking down.

Arthur shivered, always scared.

 

“Don't know, maybe-”

 

They jolted and stayed silent, a horse above, its shadow looming.

Too close.

Vivi just nodded towards the caverns, the three stepping carefully in.

Anything better than the guards...

The tunnel was narrow, Lewis having to lean forward to not hit his head.

They could feel the walls full of humidity and mud...

 

“Urghhh... Maybe I prefer going back.”

 

Lewis groaned, shaking his head.

 

“Really? Remember how Markus made you stay up all night working?”

 

Yes. His left hand still hurts from so much writing... He swears he made him do it only to mock him.

But...

His eyes roamed forward, an opening.

This place was creepy as hell.

 

“Woah...”

 

Vivi stepped into the bigger cavern, the opening leading them to...

A huge rock formation, crystals all around, embed into the walls and floors.

It all shined against the small pools of water, Lewis and Vivi staring in trance.

There were a lot of smaller tunnels leading god knows where.

Arthur still did not like it, the only light, the one of the crystals.

And he does not believe that light is natural.

 

“Well, now lets just wait for a while here, and then get out-”

 

Vivi turned to face him, pouting.

 

“But we could explore... I wonder what can be ahead.”

 

Arthur sighed, her curiosity unending.

 

“But...”

 

Lewis took her hand, smiling at them.

 

“We can't just sit here... We will make time. And I will protect you.”

 

Arthur nodded, surrendering.

 

“You always do.”

 

With that, they went deeper...

Lewis lead the way, steeping carefully around the crystals and water on the grounds.

As the minutes passed, they crossed multiple caverns, each one darker, but more crystals on them.

And more water.

Vivi and Lewis had no problems stepping on it, small splashes echoing around.

Arthur tried to step more carefully, not wanting to step on it.

And that was what would bring him to a problem worse than angry soldiers...

As he stepped on a crystal, to avoid the water and soak his boots...

It cracked.

Lewis and Vivi turned just in time to see him stand for a second, eyes wide in realization.

Then the crystal and ground trembled under his weight, even if it was not much.

They shattered quickly, Arthur falling down with it all. Lewis tried to reach for him, but Vivi was smart, pulling him back. A lot of rubble fell right there, had Lewis stepped more forward... He would have been crushed.

Lewis stood there in shock, cursing under his breath. Fearing.

He heard a splash of water, his mind working.

There was water below...

Arthur has fallen into water, the splash was big.

If the rubble has not hit him... He can be alive. Or... He can be drowning.

He ran fast, hoping that one of these tunnels would lead him down.

Before anything could happen...

Below, Arthur had fallen indeed into water.

He trashed around, rocks falling into it near him.

Nothing hit him, luckily.

He tried to swim upwards, his cape and lack of practice making it difficult.

As he swam in panic and held his breath... A shadow moved in the dark water, two glowing eyes narrowing at his figure.

He reached the surface.

 

“Gahh- ah!”

 

He threw himself onto some rocks, laying there, lower body still in water.

He tried to breath steadily, glancing around.

A deep cavern... Rocks and crystals on the ground, surrounding the big pound where he fell.

Wonderful.

He almost could not see anything.

And it was cold down here.

That he was now soaked did not help. He trembled, closing his eyes for a moment.

He tried to crawl out onto the rocks, tired.

The fall was not harmful, but it still was long. He was dizzy...

As soon as he managed to pull himself out completely, he laid facing the ceiling, outstretched tiredly.

He should have just faced the guard...

He stayed still for some minutes, trembling, regaining his energy.

Vivi and Lewis will surely be worried now...

He laughed, sitting up slowly.

 

“B-better find an exit...”

 

He glanced all around, only crystals and rocks. He raised a hand to his cape, squishing out of it some remaining water.

He could see a small tunnel ahead... On the other side of the cavern.

Arthur began to make his way slowly towards it, climbing and avoiding rocks.

He did not notice the long figure swimming below at his side.

He should.

When he jumped down some rocks, onto a small clearing an flat ground...

There was a loud growl.

He froze, eyes slowly moving to look at the water.

Something was crawling out of it...

A woman?

He could not see well, too dark.

But he saw enough soon.

Two glowing eyes opened, full of hate. The figure stood, raising tall on... A long snake tail.

He was literally now frozen in fear, only able to see its outlines.

Sharp hands and claws.

The voice was raspy, snake like.

 

“You sssshould not be here.”

 

He did not want to be here.

He finally moved, taking a slow step back.

He found himself trapped, for her figure was in between him and the exit.

And rocks were against his back, from where he had climbed down.

The figure spoke again, leaning closer.

 

“You will die at my claws, you shall sussstain my hunger, for-”

 

She blinked, for the prince suddenly yelped, as soon as light hit her body.

He covered his eyes, blushing red.

The naga did not understand, standing there, confused.

 

“Human...”

 

Arthur did not move his hand, frozen in place. He still was fearing, but nervousness took over it.

She was not wearing anything on her upper body...

The naga did not take kindly that he ignored her.

 

“Human, look at death when it ssspeaks!”

 

He shook his head, mumbling nervously.

 

“I r-really should not.”

 

She hissed, angry.

 

“I sssshall be the last thing you see before devouring you flessh!”

 

Arthur still did not retrieve his hand, nervous.

 

“I- I really must not! It is not... Fair to look at a lady.”

 

The naga lowered her claws a little, crawling an inch away. Had Arthur been looking, he would have seen her sharp teeth close to his face a moment ago.

Lady?...

 

“I'm not human... Have you not seen me?!”

 

He frowned, debating his options.

 

“Y-you may be not... But still.”

 

If he was to die here...

He blindly reached for his cape, slowly removing it.

The naga stared with confused eyes as the prince waved it ahead, handing it to her.

 

“H-here.”

 

She took it reluctantly, not understanding.

Arthur waited for a minute, only hearing the cloth moving.

He took a breath, moving his hand a little.

She had thrown the cape around her, and she was staring at it in wonder.

It was a nice cape...

Arthur sighed, standing against the rocks again.

 

“T-there... Now you can go on.”

 

He had a dagger...

She stared at him, there, waiting.

Fearful.

But he was not reaching for his dagger.

 

“Why don't you fight, human?...”

 

He shivered, her head close, breath against him. Sharp teeth...

 

“...You would win. So I have no reason to harm you.” He closed his eyes, waiting for death. “I shall fall for my ignorance. For daring to come here. I did not know you were here.”

 

He should have not left... And he will not see them again.

She glared at him, questioning. Her tail quickly tangled around him, pressuring.

Ignorance?...

Arthur tried to breath as she roared.

 

“You must lie! Everyone who comes here isss searching for my treasure... My sword! You came for it!”

 

Arthur closed his eyes, scared, her eyes sharp and glowing. Full of anger and bitterness.

 

“I had no knowledge of it! I fell here by accident! I was hiding!”

 

Hiding?...

Her tail moved a little, letting him breath.

 

“...From what...”

 

Arthur still was trapped under her grip, voice hard to let out.

 

“F-from the guard...”

 

The kingdom's guard?

They rarely get to work... They only act for themselves.

 

“You mussst surely be a horrible criminal... For them to be send in your search.”

 

He laughed bitterly, head hanging low.

 

“Worse... A prince.”

 

Royalty?...

He did not look like it.

Peasant clothes... Only the cape stood out.

She circled him, still holding his figure, wonder in her mind.

 

“Worsse? You hold power... Why flee? You foolish-”

 

“I don't want power...” He cried, scared. “Please, stop mocking me. Just end me already...”

 

Her tail hurt around him, his arms were trapped and he really could not take long breaths.

The naga pondered... For a long minute, only increasing his fear.

This prince had a good heart...

First... He sees her as someone, not a monster...

Then, he does not fight. A pacifist.

He is not here for greed either. He is not looking for the sword, sunk deep in the water.

He does not want power. He dresses like the rubble...

A strange human indeed...

Arthur screamed, her tail pushing him against the rocks, now released.

He raised his arms, shielding himself from any bite or hit. Even if he knew it was pointless...

He waited, holding his breath, not looking.

He only heard a splash of water.

He lowered his arms, looking ahead.

She was gone.

Only a faint trail on the surface, a shadow sinking deep and disappearing.

He sat there, baffled.

But after a minute, he laughed madly and quietly.

He slumped against the rocks, unbelieving he was still alive.

As he tried to get out of his fear, footsteps echoed in the tunnel.

Lewis stepped in, eyes widening.

There on some rocks, laying limp.

 

“Arthur!”

 

Lewis jumped easily over the uneven terrain, heading fast for him.

Arthur blinked, head raising to look into his direction.

He saw them both, Vivi following as well.

They both looked scared.

So he stood, leaning against the wall for support.

 

“I’m fine!”

 

Even if he gave that reassuring call... Lewis still dashed forward, hands on his shoulders.

 

“Did any rock hit you? You could have drowned! Oh god, it was my idea-”

 

“Lewis. I. Am. Fine.”

 

He still glared at him, full of worry.

Luckily, Vivi arrived to their side.

 

“Lew, he is. Stop panicking.”

 

“But-”

 

Arthur laughed, raising his arms, showing off.

 

“Nothing. See?”

 

Lewis nodded, letting go slowly.

 

“Very well...” He smiled apologetically. “The guards will surely be tired, and they will be gone... Lets get out of here.”

 

They would have. Were not for Vivi's eyes catching something in the water.

Deep, shining.

 

“What is that?”

 

They both leaned to look.

Lewis shrugged, seeing the glow.

 

“Must be another crystal...”

 

Nothing worth.

But Arthur frowned, remembering.

 

“It's a sword.”

 

She raised an eyebrow, squinting her eyes.

 

“How can you-” She blinked, seeing its outlines. It indeed was a sword. “You are right.”

 

Before they could speak up... She jumped.

 

“Vivi no-!”

 

Too late.

Lewis groaned, seeing her swim downwards.

 

“You know... If the hole you had fallen of were not blocked... She would have jumped.”

 

“Surely...”

 

Vivi finally reached the bottom, the sword there, glinting in the dark.

It was beautiful.

Its handle seemed to be decorated with an eye, and it had a nice shade.

Her hands reached for it, pulling.

It did not budge...

So she focused, trying to remember a spell her master taught her.

Her hands glowed a little, faintly.

She was no expert... Her knowledge was small.

But enough to give her strength.

The sword screeched against the rocks, coming out.

As soon as it did, Vivi pushed upwards, making her way to the surface.

Lewis was worried, a long minute that she had been in.

He would have jumped as well.

Until her head popped out.

 

“Look what I got!”

 

She raised the sword, as if it were only wood.

She got out of the water, handing it happily to Arthur.

 

“Here. Since it was our idea to explore... And you fell...”

 

Arthur smiled, taking it.

He looked nervously to the water.

No trace of the naga.

If it had wanted to protect the sword... It would have attacked as soon as Lewis had arrived.

She did not...

 

“It's light....”

 

It almost did not weight anything.

And it looked to be unnaturally sharp...

Lewis laughed, pointing at it.

 

“Maybe now you can practice better! Without letting go and breaking windows...”

 

“Maybe... Lets go before I fall again. I have the worst luck ever.”

 

As they joked and got out of the cave... Two eyes glared from the water.

Full of wonder.

 

* * *

 

Markus snarled, circling him in the throne room.

 

“Such disobedience... Selfish!”

 

Arthur stayed silent, used to his ramblings.

 

“You are blind... You should stay here, taking care of your duties... With my help!” His green eyes narrowed, whispering. “But you still refuse to obey...”

 

He opened his mouth to speak again, but another one roared, stepping into the room.

 

“That will be enough.”

The counselor halted, turning around.

He bowed, containing a growl.

 

“Yes, my king.”

 

Lance stood there, eyes narrowed at them both.

 

“Leave. I will have a word myself.”

 

Markus faked a smile, a big grin.

 

“But of course.”

 

He walked silently towards the doors, cursing in his mind.

How was he supposed to control this idiot... When he is king he is not going to be able to do anything... Always running out of reach, disobeying.

Always with those two...

His green eyes opened, pondering.

Arthur always involving himself with the rubble...

With that servant.

She was not the problem... She is more close to nobility. A good service...

But...

He chuckled, now seeing.

Servants always work a lot...

Arthur leaves with them.

Far.

For them.

So they can stop working so much.

Stop serving.

Arthur does not want them to be servants.

That should not be...

That is wrong.

Princes are meant to work for the nobility, and the greater benefit.

Servants are meant to serve the royalty.

Servants are nothing but tools.

Servants should die for their lords...

Not stand in the way...

He glanced back at Arthur before closing the doors, left eye narrowed in knowledge.

The door closed silently, the king taking a long breath.

Both their eyes met, one shameful, the other questioning.

 

“Again...”

 

Arthur bowed his head, guilty.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Lance smiled, patting the taller prince on his back.

He spoke calmly.

 

“As long as you do all your work... Which you do... It is fine.”

 

Arthur stood there baffled, staring as his uncle walked away towards his chambers, laughing.

The next words took him by surprise, Lancelot halting for a moment.

 

“Oh! Arthur, be sure to close well that window... It can open easily. And the nights are cold.”

 

He left, mumbling something about beer now.

Arthur smiled, heading for his own chambers.

He will surely check the window tomorrow night...

 

 

* * *

 

 

The van was left behind, the forest dense.

Four heads peeked around the trees, looking down towards the hidden cavern.

 

“I reaaally don't like caves.”

 

Mystery barked in agreement.

Lewis jumped down the ledge, his fire lightning the night.

 

“There has been reports of strange noises in there...”

 

Vivi smiled, excited as always.

 

“Aaaand, you know what that means!”

 

Arthur stared at her, poker faced.

 

“Wind.”

 

“You always say that.”

 

“It should be more possible than ghosts...”

 

It should.

But he knows that there is a high chance of ghosts in there...

As they walked into the tunnel, Arthur sighed.

No way to escape her wonder.

But he liked it deep inside. Anything that made them happy.

So he was happy.

Their steps echoed on the walls, crystals everywhere.

It was kind of...

 

“Pretty...”

 

Lewis nodded, his magenta fire against the gems lightning every single corner.

She could not stop admiring the crystalline water on the grounds.

When they reached a cavern, Arthur halted, raising a finger.

 

“You know... How was that feeling called... Argh, I have it, but...”

 

Mystery barked in knowledge, but not giving the answer.

 

“Deja... Deja vu?..."

 

A loud growl echoed in every single tunnel, Vivi and Lewis looking all around.

 

“That... can't be the wind.”

 

Arthur had been trying to step around the uneven terrain, to avoid the water.

And the others were now going deeper into the caverns, not realizing he was still there, trying to climb down.

 

“Guys-”

 

They were out of sight when the ground cracked.

Arthur gulped, seeing the rubble he was stepping on break.

He was an idiot...

 

“Fu-”

 

He fell.

 

“Ahhhhh!”

 

Luckily, there was water below.

Or not so luckily...

His eyes closed shut, the force of the hit strong. But unharmed.

But... He opened his mouth to scream, bubbles coming out.

His arm.

It trembled, water coming into it.

Sparks flowed, out of its battery. And with the water, they went to him.

It hurt, but it was not deadly.

He trembled, trying to swim to the surface.

He could not, his arm now limp, sinking.

The rest did not know he had fallen down...

He closed his eyes, surrendering.

He did not see a figure swim around him, glowing eyes full of wonder and surprise.

He did not hear the voice echo in the water.

 

“Prince..:”

 

Arthur felt something latch around him, pulling.

He opened his eyes.

Only to see claws and a long tail around him.

He tried to scream again, only to swallow water.

But he would not drown.

The thing carried him out, throwing him a little too forcefully onto the rocks.

He coughed and wheezed, real arm trying to pull to move away.

Away from whatever stood tall behind him now.

He looked down onto the big shadow looming above him.

Approaching.

He flinched when an unnatural voice spoke, full of amusement.

 

“Only humansss are able to fall twice on the same rubble...”

 

Arthur tried to sit up, the task difficult when you have almost drowned, you are dizzy and you miss an arm.

He trembled, not for the cold.

But for seeing her.

A naga.

Long tail, sharp claws and teeth, scary features... Those eyes. Snake like.

Wearing an old cape, that could very well be ripped with only one touch.

It laughed, crossing her arms.

 

“So ssscared...”

 

Arthur did not like the mocking tone on her voice.

Neither that she was so close... Those fangs...

 

“I- I-...”

 

“You are a fool.”

 

Maybe he was...

He closed his eyes, sure that she would bite at any moment...

She laughed, tail tangling around him, Arthur letting out an scared faint whimper.

But she did not pressure, only holding him.

 

“What brings you here?...”

 

Again...

He dared to open an eye, seeing he was not being squished to death, like a snake would do.

 

“Huhh?...”

 

“I said.” She leaned closer, a sharp smile. “What are you doing here, human.”

 

He spoke, voice nervous.

 

“I- I was only exploring!”

 

She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Exploring...”

 

“Y-eah! Please, let me go and I will leave!”

 

Oh god... What if she wants to eat him...

Where were they...

He blinked, the naga backing slowly away, smiling knowingly.

 

“Very well...”

 

Arthur stood slowly, staring in wonder at her, still fearful.

 

“You... Won't harm me?”

 

“Why should I?”

 

He shrugged, taking a step towards the exit he could see.

 

“Nagas are... Never mind.”

 

Nagas are carnivore creatures.

This one...

He pondered, realizing something.

 

“You took me out of the water.”

 

She grinned, toying with her claws.

 

“I may have. I may have not... You would have drowned. That thing you have for an arm...”

 

He moved his stump, the arm hanging limp, dangling.

He stayed silent, not knowing what to do.

She spoke for him, harshly.

 

“Leave, this place is not meant to be roamed by silly humans...”

 

“But you still helped me. Why?”

 

She seems to hate humans, but then...

Why help him?

She tucked her cape closer, eyes narrowed at him.

 

“I do as I please... Leave before I change my mind and I eat you.”

 

Arthur flinched, hearing her words.

He rushed for the exit, trying to climb up some rocks.

She stood poker faced, seeing him fall backwards, unable to climb with only one arm.

He yelped, her voice echoing behind him.

 

“Should I push you?...”

 

He shook his head, smiling nervously.

 

“No, no. I'm good... I only have to-”

 

He got hold on the ledge, trying to pull himself up. Only to let go and fall down again.

She rolled her eyes, curling herself on a nearby rock.

She stayed like that for some minutes, laughing every time he fell.

After the eight try, he just sat there, glaring at her as she mocked him.

 

“You really are sstrange.”

 

“...So are you.”

 

“I am a monssster, what did you expect?”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, frowning.

 

“Monster... A monster would not prevent a human from drowning.”

 

She closed her eyes, yawning.

 

“I would have not...”

 

She would have let drown any other...

But that, he would not know.

As the minutes passed, Arthur heard something.

He blinked, that familiar sound of spirit passing trough physical objects.

He heard her hiss, hearing it too.

Lewis.

The naga growled, standing quick on the rock.

Lewis yelped as soon as he stood into the cavern.

For she was now biting down onto his arm. She had plunged as fast as light.

Lewis huffed, shaking his arm, trying to push her away.

Before he could raise his fire, Arthur screamed.

 

“Don't burn her!”

 

Lewis stood there, with her hanging on his arm, fangs munching angrily on it.

 

“Arthur?”

 

He was now pulling at her from her tail, nervous.

 

“Stop please! He is my friend! Stop biting him!”

 

The naga moved her eyes between them, teeth sunk deep into his suit.

She pondered, halting.

Arthur yelped, her tail pushing him away. But he sighed in relief, seeing her mouth opening and releasing Lewis.

The naga snarled, glaring at them both.

 

“Leave...”

 

She could now recognize this one as well...

Her eyes narrowed, feeling the essence of her sword around this ghost.

She would not ask... So many things can happen in so many centuries.

Lewis did not need to be told twice.

He grabbed Arthur, dragging him towards the exit he could see.

Arthur looked towards the darkness, seeing the naga get inside the water.

He whispered as Lewis took him away.

 

“Thanks...”

 

Lewis eyes closed, his mind grateful.

He knows there is no way Arthur could have swam.

He should have drowned.

He would have drowned for his carelessness, leaving him behind...

That naga...

That naga was what made those sounds.

What roamed here.

They have no more reason to be here now. Nothing to exorcise or make cross.

She was not dangerous...

All the contrary.

And he was glad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:
> 
> 99 rooms


	72. Rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEWIS IS ADOPTED. WE HAVE HIS PARENTS.
> 
> Acidwing, your request! Gang reacting to 99 rooms! (I hope it's ok... There are a lot of rooms to describe, uf...)
> 
> Play this:  
> http://www.99rooms.com/
> 
> Beware rooms 26 and 58. They were the only rooms that got me.

“And they let people enter here?...”

 

Lewis nodded, standing in front of a door with a metal bar, a snail crawling slowly on top of it.

He could see Arthur was nervous.

And he could understand.

This place was haunted, badly.

But it was one hundredth percent safe. Not dangerous at all.

People try to go through these 99 rooms, usually teenagers, trying to pass a dare... All run away.

And as soon as they came across this city, and Vivi heard about it...

Here they were, Vivi bouncing in place, clapping happily.

 

“They say the artwork painted on the walls moves... I can't wait!”

 

Arthur gulped, having had enough of moving art in the past.

 

“I can wait...”

 

“Don't be a chicken...”

 

“I only have common sense. We are not even going to be paid for investigating this place. It does not have an owner.”

 

“Come oooon Arty. I will make you a good pizza, ok?”

 

“Extra oysters.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Arthur smiled, following. He would have even without that offer. He knows he is safe with them, even if the place were dangerous.

Mystery barked as Lewis opened a door with an orange drawing, all going in.

Arthur saw a light switch, and being the most fearful one, he turned the lights on.

The light flickered in the corridor, only making him more nervous.

There was a drawing of a red flower...

Vivi stared at it, expecting it to move like the rumors said.

It didn't.

 

“Awww...”

 

But Lewis frowned, reaching for a button in a green panel...

 

“Ah!”

 

Arthur hid behind Vivi, the flower finally moving.

Its center beating like a heart and... Blood? Falling down its vines.

 

“Ok... I'm crept out.”

 

The art indeed moved. It seemed to have now volume... Not fixed on the surface of the wall.

He did not like it.

His eyes roamed to Mystery, who was looking at the flower curiously.

No growling.

Safe...

Vivi smiled, going deeper, to the next room, excited to see more. Not like Arthur, who walked behind Lewis...

He peeked form behind his shoulder, for they halted.

The four of them stared at the portrayal of a cow on the wall.

Something was falling from its nose, sticky and...

Lewis took a step away, disgusted.

 

“Urghh...” He grabbed Vivi, raising an eyebrow. “Don't touch it.”

 

“Awww...”

 

The next room portrayed a crow with a human head, looking at a pipeline that pulsed and trembled.

Not only the art moved...

But the building itself.

As soon as Arthur stepped into the next one...

 

“Ah-!” He almost tripped, eyes widen. “Wha- The heck is this...”

 

A drawing of a deformed torso, breathing and moving, spine almost showing on its back.

Lewis stood in between, hair puffing.

 

“I can see why they run...”

 

It was not pretty to look at.

The next room was a little tricky to move on.

The right part of the floors was lowered.

They could see holes below.

 

“How do we go on?”

 

Vivi looked all around, no doors or corridors.

 

“There is a button!”

 

Before Arthur could voice again that she should not press things so hastily, she did.

The blonde had been standing on the lowered floors, and as soon as the button was pressed, they lowered more.

 

“Woah!”

 

Luckily, Lewis caught him before he could fall to the ground, from the sudden motion.

As soon as he regained his balance, he glared at her.

 

“Could you just wait before pressing things?!”

 

“No. Look the holes are bigger!”

 

Mystery barked, crawling into one.

Arthur stood baffled as she did as well, never fearing.

 

“Aaaa no, I'm not crawling in there, who knows-”

 

Her hand came out, grabbing his puff vest and pulling him in.

Lewis chuckled as he complained, passing through the wall.

Footsteps.

They looked up in the dark room.

Someone was walking on top of a high platform.

It seemed to be a shadow on the wall...

Lewis frowned, seeing it walk against the far wall, even if it could not advance anymore.

 

“Lets go...”

 

Only Vivi halted behind, staring as the shadow pressured itself against the far end.

Mystery barked, for behind the next door a big shadow moved. A crow.

Neither of the four could see it above as they headed for the next room. Only catching glimpses of it.

Arthur rolled his eyes, Vivi dashing for yet another button.

The metal radiator below it moved, screeching loudly.

Mystery's ears did not take it kindly, his eyes narrowing at her.

 

“...Sorry.”

 

She was not.

As Lewis moved through the next corridor, three holes moved, making the ghost yelp.

The three gaps made squishing noises, something red coming out.

He really did not want to see the resemblance with blood and organs... He did not.

Arthur could see a horse skull drawn on the next room.

No one but him noticed a few teeth falling, his hair now more spiky.

 

“Guys, what if I wait outside?...”

 

Vivi pouted, a green thing moving in yet another room.

 

“Would you dare to crawl alone in those holes again?” She smiled wickedly. “Or go through the rooms we came from?”

 

Arthur shook his head, thinking better.

 

“Maybe I will just go with you... But I'm not scared.”

 

“Sure.”

 

The next room was filled with noise.

A fish, a lot of invisible seagulls around it.

 

“Ok. This is just random.”

 

He hoped it would be like this in the next rooms.

When Lewis opened the next room and Arthur got inside...

 

“Bees!”

 

The blonde jumped around, dodging the swarm of bees chasing him around.

The rest could only watch baffled as in his panic, he carried the insects near a drawing of a bird.

Every time he ran around in circles, the bird moved and devoured some.

Arthur halted his blind panic, arms still raised.

His eyes roamed around him, no more bees.

 

“Huhhh?...”

 

He stared at them, laughing at him.

 

“What it's so funny?! Where did they go?!”

 

Meanwhile Vivi mocked him and Arthur complained, Lewis activated yet another mechanism, another room unlocked.

They all went into the room, a drawing opening its eyes wide as they moved close.

Lewis and Arthur screamed, hugging each other, in blind panic.

Vivi smacked them lightly, rolling her eyes.

 

“It's nothing...” Lewis pouted, releasing Arthur of his strong grip. “Lew you sure can be fearful sometimes...”

 

Lewis smiled nervously, scratching his hair.

He could, he really loosed all his determination and might if there was no real danger...

But even then... He was only surprised.

 

“Arthur is still the one who-”

 

Arthur got out of his daze, skin gaining a little color again.

 

“Hey!”

 

Lewis chuckled, floating away from the swat Arthur sent his way.

After a room with drawn clothes, they found a drawing of a big man crying and wheezing, making their chase halt instantly.

Vivi was the only one who still was curious of what they would find next.

After two more rooms with moving pipes and art...

 

“Oh god.”

 

Arthur stared at the figure hanging ahead.

His eyes fixed on it as the unnatural wind moved it side to side.

Lewis knew it would be a good idea to leave this room.

He dragged Arthur away gently before he could think too much.

Even if it had been just a drawing and an illusion...

As they crossed rooms, engines moved, portraying rib cages inside, fog inside windows, and a bug moving and breaking to pieces.

Two buttons were in the next one.

Arthur glared at her, already smiling and going for it.

 

“Viv no.”

 

“Vivi yes. We came here to see things, and hell I will see!”

 

She is just unstoppable. No way to stop her or avoid it.

And so, Arthur winced when her hands slammed them. Two backbones fell from them.

Lewis stared at them, curious.

 

“This place is both strange and gruesome.”

 

She shrugged, bouncing to the next room, only Mystery following as if nothing.

Room 26...

Arthur will remember this fucking room for his whole life.

As they stood searching for a way to open the next door...

A shadowed figure moved in their field of vision, swiping as if it attacked.

Vivi gasped, Arthur's legs wobbling from the sudden scare.

Luckily, Lewis held him again, even if he was shocked as well.

Both of them spoke, staring wide eyed at the drawing on the wall.

 

“This room... Is what makes everyone flee...”

“...I hate this. I hate everything. Fuck this.”

 

Arthur stumbled out of Lewis hold, reaching for the door.

This was room 26 and there were 99.

He prefered to go through the ones he came from...

His hand pulled at the door, only to halt.

Lewis stared as he panicked, pulling more fiercely.

It did not budge.

 

“Nononono. Fuck no!” Arthur dashed for Vivi, shaking her shoulders angrily. “You said it was not dangerous!”

 

She held him, speaking calmly.

 

“Arty, it's just a locked door.”

 

“A locked door that is blocking my way away from this place that can very well give me a heart attack!”

 

His quick ramblings were always hard to understand, no pause between words spoken.

Lewis sighed, patting his back.

 

“Should I cover your eyes and drag you ahead?”

 

Arthur pondered, nervous.

His pride was still standing.

 

“No.”

 

With that he walked ahead, mumbling curses under his breath.

The next room had yet another button, a heart beating.

When she pulsed it, it stopped completely.

Dead.

Lewis eyes roamed to her, smiling jokingly.

 

“It's a good thing mine does not have one.”

 

The next rooms did not have much remarkable things, to Arthur's relief.

Drawings and buttons... Everything moving when they touched or moved close.

But the next made Arthur smile, a lot of lines appearing on the walls, like a beautiful graffiti.

He was beginning to regain a somewhat sense of calmness.

The graffiti in the next made a bug shine.

Lewis smiled, seeing him calm down as Vivi and Mystery lead the way.

But the calm fell faded with a creepy portrayal of a clown.

 

“Ok, I see a pattern here. Calm, weird, beauty, creepy. Repeat. I don't like it.”

 

“You don't like a lot of things Art.”

 

“And for good reasons!” A drawing seemed to melt, grossly. “...Very good reasons.”

 

Arthur sighed, Vivi not baffled at all.

She never was.

More drawings, a pig, an ear organ, falling paper from the walls, a lizard dancing, loud engines on a room without ceiling...

Nothing scary.

But as Arthur said before, there was a pattern.

And the next room was not creepy, but scary.

Arthur saw something dashing in a corridor, like a meaty spider, big like a dog.

 

“Ahh!”

 

The other three turned around to look, not seeing anything.

 

“What?”

 

Arthur pointed at the corridor, finger moving with panic.

 

“A thing!”

 

Their eyes roamed over where he pointed, still not seeing anything.

 

“There is nothing...”

 

“There is!”

 

They all looked at him like he grew two heads...

He groaned, seeing them turn around for the next room.

The thing dashed through again.

 

“Ah!”

 

He ran behind them, not wanting to really see it better.

He closed his eyes shut when yet another meaty blue thing came out of a pipe.

 

“I'm not looking! Not anymore! Lewis I take your offer!”

 

The ghost sighed, grasping him gently and making them both float. Arthur did not move a muscle as Lewis held him and carried him along.

He would not dare to move his hands from his eyes, no way.

He had enough.

But he still could hear.

He heard Mystery growl.

Growl.

It always meant danger, it always meant danger for him.

He heard him growl again when a hiss echoed in the room.

 

“OhgodIknewthisplacewasdangerousyouliedhegrowledVivyouliarwhy-”

 

“Art shut up. It was a cat!”

 

He felt Lewis hands giving a reassuring pat on his back. Mystery does not like cats.

 

“A cat?”

 

“If you open your eyes and-”

 

“No, no, ok. I believe you. Please lets just get to room 99...”

 

Vivi sighed, another beautiful room.

 

“Arty look.”

 

“Nope.”

 

Lewis nudged him, speaking calmly.

 

“It's pretty.”

 

“No. No and no.”

 

The ghost shook his skull, smiling sadly.

It was a shame he would not, for a beautiful plant grew on the wall.

But maybe it was a good thing he did not look.

Arthur heard Vivi roll an engine, and he felt Lewis tense up.

 

“Wha-”

 

Lewis dragged him away before he could look.

Another corpse hanging, lowering with the rolling motion of Vivi's hands.

Only Arthur avoided beign crept out this time.

 

“Guys, why are you silent? Guys?”

 

He really did not understand. He moved a hand, looking.

Lewis had managed to leave the room before he could.

Arthur only saw a drawing of a kangaroo breathing badly.

 

“This? You froze for this?”

 

Lewis nodded, smiling sheepishly. Better than him knowing...

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“...It's not scary... Just... Fucking weird.”

 

He yelped, a red bug moving, below its wings a brain.

Closed eyes again...

 

“Take me away from here already...”

 

He usually does not have to deal with so many different things...

In every case, once he sees the ghost, demon or cultists, he does not have any more surprises.

This place was just throwing so many different creepy things at them...

Or weird things.

Bricks moving, more graffiti, more loud mechanisms...

It was all like a gallery full of weird art.

And eventual scares.

 

“Vivi, in which room are we now?...”

 

Lewis has lost count, and Arthur was trembling on his hold.

More when he heard her.

 

“50.”

 

“Only half?...”

 

This was taking so long...

And the art just kept on moving.

It was making him crazy, even if he only heard it.

 

“Viv, I will, never, never, understand you.”

 

“But you still tag along!”

 

“...Indeed... Indeed I do.”

 

How, he does not know himself.

Or maybe he did.

Did not matter now.

He just tried to not imagine why he could hear crying.

Or why he heard a fifth unknown voice gasp, as soon as Vivi tried to open a door.

There was a caged drawn man, crying.

Vivi could not hold back a sad smile, for she could do nothing...

The next, circular moving machines, a breathing wall with loud wind around...

An a bird climbing up some stairs that made Mystery move his tail in curiosity.

He would have maybe chased it, but Lewis caught him padding after it, like an excited puppy... So he looked the other way and composed himself, like the adult he was. Seven years old in dog age...

Another kangaroo.

A light in the ceiling moved, the drawing suddenly screeching loudly.

All but Lewis covered their ears, annoyed.

 

“Make it stop!”

 

Vivi pressed a button again, the lights moving. It stopped screeching.

 

“...I can't imagine what kind of spirit made this place.” Arthur glanced at Lewis, eyes full of wonder. “Sometimes I thank you mentally for the design you used in the mansion...”

 

“It still scared you.”

 

“But it's somewhat normal by ghost's standards!”

 

As he rambled, they reached room 58.

Arthur stepped far from a drawn man, as he now did in this place, always far from the art...

It would be a mistake in this one.

As the painting pulsed and came out of the wall to stand right in front of him...

This time Lewis was not in time to catch him.

Vivi heard a thud, and when she turned around she saw Arthur on the floor, a scared smile on face, trembling.

 

“What did I miss?!”

 

As she looked all around for what made him so scared, Lewis helped him stand, Arthur deciding to close his eyes again.

Let Lewis walk...

Or float, whatever.

Even if the cycle repeated, a beautiful melting ice surrounding the next room.

Moving engines and flickering lights ahead, nothing new...

Art moving with squishing sounds that made Lewis squirm...

Loud music coming out of nowhere...

Owls cuddling together...

 

“It's kind of cute. Art open your eyes.”

 

“No.”

 

Arthur would not risk it. He will remember rooms 26 and 58. Forever. Avoid those numbers.

Dim lighted rooms, with holes in the walls...

Lewis stepped in the next room.

 

“Fu-!”

“Lewiswhywhatdiyouseewhat-”

 

Even the ghost was startled by the growling man drawn all over the wall.

 

“Guys... It's just noise.”

 

Arthur relaxed in Lewis hold, hearing her, but he noticed that his fire was warmer.

Lewis followed Vivi, but glared back at the man...

Melting words...

A man electrocuted...

This place sure was obsessed with death.

And animals. And creepy humans.

Or together, forming a creepy centaur...

Or a humanoid chihuahua...

What did these ghosts smoke?

Water seemed to float in the next room, and Vivi remembered another gallery they came across.

There was another room, with a door.

Something moving inside.

It made too much noise.

Vivi glared at the engine she supposed that made it.

There was a bone on the ground.

Lewis held his own ribs as she smashed that bone against it, the noise decreasing, the motors now broken.

And the next room opened.

Nothing stood out in the next, more creepy art and wind...

A bouncy head, Vivi glancing between it and Lewis skull with a mischievous smile.

He realized that he sometimes made his skull bounce, like now.

He coughed, blushing and stopping all together.

Animals made of engines...

Mystery wondered if he could be considered a weird dog anymore...

The next room made Arthur's eyes open, a huge peacock, all its colors moving around, like a vision.

 

“Woah...” He snorted, crossing his arms. “Okay, these ghosts did really smoke before dying.”

 

“Surely.”

 

Creepy showers that they all avoided quickly.

A flower spitting something at Arthur...

 

“Yuck! I hate this!”

 

“You already said it.”

 

“And I say it again! Viv, three surf up pizzas, three!”

 

Mystery barked at a bird snake, ears raising.

Arthur took a few steps back, wary. He would not risk it bit...

More strange plants...

Vivi smiled, leading the way.

 

“Only a few rooms more!”

 

“Thank god.”

 

He had enough.

He could not stand the weeping drawings or the scary animals...

He still did not now what that thing in the beginning was.

And he did not want to know.

Lewis frowned, a huge eye staring as they made their way, blinking noisily...

And as always, sounding meaty.

He did not like it.

Mystery growled again, another cat.

Arthur sighed, glaring at him.

 

“Dude, don't growl! Bark or something.” He walked away, done with everything. “And you say you are not a normal dog...”

 

Mystery whined, huffing.

He did not like cats...

Lewis stood baffled when a rat ate a spider, a long tongue moving and snatching it...

Disgusting.

Arthur halted his hurry, seeing four figures standing ahead.

Room 99...

 

“Do I dare to go in?...”

 

He would get out... But those figures looked ghostly...

He had been leading the way, wanting to end this already.

But when stopping, Vivi advanced, grabbing his arm and dragging him ahead.

 

“No, wait Viv! I-”

 

He froze, finally reaching the next room. And last. He expected something more scary than what he saw.

He could not believe it.

All the scary things...

 

“You have to be kidding me...”

 

Four dancing ghosts.

Loud music.

As if it were a party.

Not even reacting that the gang was here, just dancing around.

 

“All that...”

 

Lewis sighed, seeing Arthur raise his hands slowly.

Rant time...

 

“All that creepy shit, and these ghosts just partying!” They looked like ``artists´´. “I'm done! Done! I will be outside!”

 

Vivi chuckled as he kicked the exit open, muffling an angry scream between his hands.

Lewis placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling a little.

 

“They did really take something when creating this place...”

 

“Yep.”

 

It was fun.

For her...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I maybe did not update till monday...  
> SURPRISE!  
> Now Im going to die cause Im neglecting my own work...  
> And how I love it.  
> What is this fandom doing to me?!
> 
> Now that we have peppers...  
> Lets make a chapter about them!
> 
> So:
> 
> Peppers - requested kid arty again.


	73. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangst.  
> WE HAVE LULUS PARENTS!  
> MUAHHAHAHAHA:  
> mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/110783256058/mr-and-mrs-pepper-owners-and-chefs-of-the
> 
> I'm a horrible person.

“I have to go!”

 

“You can't! Arthur don't you dare turn your back on me!”

 

Arthur snarled, turning around to face his uncle's eyes, both full of anger.

He has to go...

 

“Lance... I can't go to the hospital. Not today.”

 

Not today.

Not when Lewis family was in his funeral.

He could not stand here, he could not go today to the hospital, and receive treatment for his arm.

Not when they have finally retrieved his body from that horrible place.

Lewis death was eventually known by the police... How not when the two of them ended up in the hospital, one missing an arm and the other with signs of memory loss...

And they believed it to be an accident.

Arthur has still not spoken with his family.

Neither did Vivi. She does not remember anything about him...

Lewis family had still not questioned them.

They are mourning...

Lance grasped Arthur's shoulders tightly, glaring up at him.

 

“Arthur, you can't go. What if they... Find out?”

 

Arthur looked away, closing his eyes.

 

“So be it...”  
  


“You idiot... I can't lose you, Arthur...”

 

Lance fears he admits murder... He fears to lose him to the police. For something that was an accident. He would never kill...

Arthur laughed bitterly, head hanging low.

 

“I can't live with this... I have to go.”  
  


He does not care if his family screams at him, demands to know what happened.

He will take the blame.

Even if...

Even if it meant losing Vivi or Lance.

 

“Let me go, Lance.”

 

“You can't drive.”

 

“I know. Step away.”

 

He still had not completed his prototype...

Only one arm.

He will walk.

He can't ask Vivi. She should... She should not hurt like him.

Only he should hold this pain.

And face the outcome of his actions.

If only Lance would step away from the door to his room...

He has been visiting him every single morning at his flat...

Like Vivi.

 

“Please...”  
  


Lance growled, exhaling a long breath.

Arthur waited, eyes full of hope.

His uncle finally spoke, voice raspy and full of dread.

 

“You... You can.”

 

Why he lets him... He does not know...

But Arthur needs it.

Even if it will hurt.

Arthur smiled sadly, hugging him with his only arm.

Lance spoke firmly, frowning, voice full of fear.

 

“But please... Don't tell anyone. Don't speak up. It was only an accident.”

 

Don't admit murder...

 

“...”

 

It was not an accident...

He killed.

But he would not speak up.

He would not.

He was a coward...

A backstabbing bastard.

Daring to go to his victim's funeral.

His own friend.

And he only admitted it to Lance...

Not anyone else, not even Vivi...

He should be the one dead.

Arthur sighed, walking into his room.

He had black clothes somewhere...

Lance closed the door slowly, closing his eyes.

Arthur lost too many things that night...

Not only an arm...

 

* * *

 

Arthur looked one last time at his reflection.

Even if he hated it.

He was dressed in black, as he should.

He made sure to hide his lack of sleep and bad hair...

He has to go somewhat decent...

It's a good thing thoughts can't be seen.

There was one thing he could not hide.

He managed to tie the cloth around his stump, more or less.

He still looked horrible.

But he has to go.

He... He feels compelled to.

He does not know if he should, really.

Maybe he should not.

He should not.

But he will.

He walked slowly out of his room, seeing Lance sit at the table.

Doing nothing. Staring at his hands.

With a tired sigh, he got out of his home, not speaking or looking at him.

There was nothing to say.

He breathed the cold air outside, glancing back towards one certain window.

He could see her figure, staring out the window. A sad smile.

She is still wondering what is she missing...

And why.

He can't tell her where he is going.

He walked away before her eyes could see him out in the street.

 

* * *

 

Mr. pepper was not a calm man in bad situations...

Much less like this.

He could not stop crying, glancing at the covered coffin as his wife held him tightly.

 

“...H-he was so young.”

 

Mrs. Pepper nodded, staying silent.

Her tan hands pressured his back, trying to calm him.

Nothing could.

Even if she did not show it... She was torn as well.

Broken.

Their dear son.

Dead.

Dead in a cave, pierced by sharp spikes.

No words can help his husband.

Or her daughters.

They are mourning as well.

Even if Lewis had been adopted...

They loved him.

So much.

Since the day he appeared. Out of nowhere.

Beaten up at their door, barely conscious.

He appeared without knowledge, held or to give. They never found out where he came from, or why.

But they gave him a home.

He became a bliss. One more of the family, like their own son.

Always helping, always such a loving soul. Giving a hand in the restaurant, even if they did not ask for it.

Always excited for trying their new dishes, always taking care of his sisters-

She should stop.

She took a long breath, containing a cry.

She should not think, not now.

She just closed her eyes, holding her husband close, hearing his cries.

Stay strong...

She caressed his white and pink hair, uncaring if she messed it up.

It did not matter.

Her eyes opened, feeling a presence in between all the black, between all the sadness.

Only to close again.

A figure slumping on a chair, hand clutching almost painfully his face.

Arthur.

He looked miserable.

She caught a glimpse of his tears, falling silently, his shameful look at them.

Now...

She had no doubt now.

It was an accident.

At first, when the police had told them what happened... She suspected.

Lewis had fallen backwards.

Lewis is not stupid. Lewis would not be this careless. It was strange. Not normal...

She suspected... Murder.

That he had been pushed.

By him.

That Arthur had attacked Vivi afterwards.

For she has memory loss. She fainted there...

She has been in the hospital as well.

No memory of what happened. Or Lewis...

And so, they did not question her... It was for the best. She should not remember...

As Mrs. Pepper hears Arthur cry silently, as she hears a quiet whisper of an apology coming out of him...

He can't be a killer.

He has lost an arm. He has lost a friend...

He could be very well the one dead. He is dead inside.

She can see.

She knows Arthur.

Since the day he met Lewis. He held Lewis dearly, always there, together.

He could not kill. He never even defended himself of bullies... How could he do such a thing?

It was an accident...

Everyone lost everything that night...

Arthur breathed out, eyes glancing nervously at his coffin. All covered by flowers. Hiding his body... For obvious reasons.

He glanced at his sisters. Only one managed to stay silent like her mother...

His whole family... Broken by him.

With one single motion of a hand.

All crumbling down.

Without any trace of blame from them...

He is a disgusting liar...

A coward.

Even if he sees all this pain...

He will stay silent.

But not in what he should...

 

“I'm sorry... S-so sorry.”

 

Lewis can't hear him...

 

* * *

 

Arthur held himself with one arm as he walked on the dark streets.

He has no hurry... No hurry to arrive home.

Even if Lance is worried.

He can't sleep.

He can only think about what has he done.

But he eventually reached his door.

He clumsily moved his hand to his pocket, reaching for his keys.

He trembled, hearing her door open.

The last thing he wanted to hear... Or see.

Her standing there.

Amber and blue eyes met, both fearful.

She spoke first.

 

“Where have you been...”

 

She was so worried.

He has not been at home for the whole day. He was not in the hospital as he should have been.

He needed treatment for his arm.

It still hurt.

Arthur tried to hide his face, looking away.

But there was no way he could fool her.

 

“Arthur...” Her eyes could see his tears, still falling. “Arthur, look at me-”

 

“V-viv, please.”

 

She halted, frown leaving her face.

Arthur laid his head against his door, his efforts of opening it fading. His hand and frame trembled, making it impossible to reach the lock with the key.

Trapped between the wood and her questions.

He could not take it.

Vivi waited a long minute, hoping that he would calm down, and understand she only is worried for his well being.

He did not.

She stared at his clothes... Arthur closing his eyes.

He expects the next question.

And it came.

 

“...Who has died?”

 

The keys fell from his hand, to raise to his eyes. Vivi hurried forward before he could claw at them...

His voice was now even more broken, full of fear and sorrow.

 

“L-lewis...”  
  


Arthur sobbed, but his breath stopped when she yet again spoke...

 

“Who?...”  
  


It hurts.

Arthur opened his eyes, looking at hers.

No trace of remembrance...

No trace of her love, or his life.

A faint whimper escaped him, amber eyes full of horror.

Vivi could only ponder as her friend mourned.

This name... Was familiar.

She remembers Arthur asking for him the first time she came to see him in the hospital...

Scared.

She does not know this person.

By how he is holding her and crying now...

Must have been someone close to him.

Someone that never came to visit him to see if he was ok after that night.

And now the reason was clear.

Arthur lost an arm... And now a friend.

 

“Arty...”  
  


No words would manage to ease his pain...

That he brought on himself.

And on others...

What has he done...

Why no one sees through his lies...

How dare he hold her close when Lewis can't...

Coward...

His mind repeated it over and over, as she pulled at him to go with her. To her room, to calm down. Not letting him be alone... Words full of care and trust... 

To him...

A killer.

Murderer.

Liar...

Repeated over and over for a whole year.

 

* * *

 

Lewis finally managed to gain enough energy...

How much time he has taken for it...

He does not know.

But he finally has managed to leave the area of the cave.

Enough power learned and held...

For a reason.

Find him.

He can't feel them... His heart is empty.

He needs to see her...

And his dying breath.

Three deadbeats floated around him, bound now to him.

Sharing his will.

He slowly made his way to his home...

Searching.

He finally arrived to his objective.

But his glowing eyes narrowed in the dark.

The van was not there...

No lights through the windows.

He floated through the walls, allowing himself in at Arthur's home.

Empty...

No trace of him inside his room, nowhere.

His door was firmly locked.

He tried to contain a dark chuckle...

There were more locks than when he lived.

Did he fear?

Has he fled... Fearing?

Did not matter.

He allowed himself to her home as well.

No trace of her either.

His fire grew hotter, anger boiling in his soul.

So...

He dares to stay with her. Leave together in the van.

Still working together.

He dares to live as if nothing.

Guilt free...

Vivi is in danger.

He dashed fast for the door, deadbeats growling, feeling his emotions.

But Lewis stood there, huffing.

He stared at his hands, and to the distance, the moon raising tall.

He can't know where they are now...

When he was alive... They traveled far and everywhere. Sometimes for a lot of time...

They can be anywhere.

Vivi does not know.

He made her forget.

By his own hands...

He...

He has put her in danger.

Oblivious that she is with a killer.

A psychopathic monster.

What can he do...

He can begin a blind chase...

Or...

His magenta flaming eyes roamed to his now servants. Yellow glowing eyes glancing at his figure, waiting for orders...

Or compel her to himself.

He is dead.

A ghost.

His skull darkened, sockets going black.

Indeed he is...

And he is not alone.

Not anymore.

 

* * *

 

Mrs. Pepper kissed her daughters on their foreheads, tucking their blankets closer.

With a last loving stare, her hand turned the lights off.

A single tear fell from her closed eyes as she closed the door slowly.

She turned around, only to see her husband there, hands clasped together, face full of worry, love and sorrow.

 

“...They are ok.”  
  


“They are not. Lewis is not.”

 

She just approached him, hands clasping his shoulders, making him look up.

She kissed him softly, voice calm but firm.

 

“Lewis is resting... Let them rest as well.”

 

They will heal.

Even if it hurt.

So much.

With that, she inhaled a deep breath, walking away towards their room.

Mr. Pepper did not follow.

He sat against the wall, next to their daughters room.

But his eyes stared at another door.

One now locked.

His room.

 

“You appeared so suddenly... Was it meant that you disappeared as well?”

 

Everything so unexpected...

Pink eyes blinked, the corridor suddenly more warm.

He swore he saw something moving at his right, below the stairs.

In the restaurant.

He stood slowly, walking tiredly.

He turned the lights of the kitchen on.

Pink eyes widened, confused.

The dishes...

He frowned, hands clasped painfully together.

A hopeful call... Full of doubt.

 

“...L-Lewis?”

 

No answer.

He sobbed, walking away.

His wife must have done the dishes...

There is no way...

He is just delusional.

As he left the room...

A tall figure stood in the shadows, fists clenched.

 

“Father...”

 

He always believes in him...

He almost saw him now.

But he could not let him.

Lewis brushed his gloved hand against the entrance, eyes roaming everywhere.

He should not roam here.

He is dead.

It would hurt too much for them to see him like this. Broken...

So he waved his hand, one of his deadbeats chirping quietly.

As he faded away, the smaller spirit stayed.

Yellow eyes fixed on his family...

Always watching.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done with them.  
> Not at all.  
> Hehehehe...
> 
> Next in bham:
> 
> Kid Arty again cause it has been asked
> 
> Next in TTO:
> 
> Dream with ghost lew and Vivi, because requested.


	74. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted kid Arty again!  
> You have little chapter with little Arty again!  
> But this time, he has no clue why!
> 
> Wizard people... I DONT HATE YOU. Ok?  
> I just can't imagine how to make things work and happen! Give me a break ok?  
> Magicians are good... Magic is love... *dont hate me*  
> Arthur just happens to find the worst things ever. Always...  
> He would be dead already without the gang...
> 
> Lets go!

Better hurry...

It was not his fault he had to run like this through the streets...

He had to pay for her gluttony...

Once more, Vivi has raided the fridge. And who has to go shopping so late, before shops close?

Him...

Because if not, there would be no food for breakfast! And of course, Lewis can't allow that, or that Vivi is sad...

  


“And he sends me... Not her.”

  


So here he was, trying to park the van and get some food before closing time...

Arthur stopped the van, slamming the door open.

There was a mall some streets away.

He will manage on time. If he buys things as fast as possible.

Avoid the snacks section, he can't be distracted. As much as he wants some doritos or chips...

In fifteen minutes, he had two bags full of food in his hands. The cashier was glaring holes through him with her glare, him being the last customer. And a late one.

With a nervous smile and an apology, he left.

  


“Well, that's it.”

  


He hopes he has not forgotten anything.

Well, did not matter, three parts of the list were things for Vivi.

So screw it. She can live without a few things if he has forgotten.

He does not care... Not at all.

That's what he told himself.

But even he knew better as he hurried for the van.

Not looking where he was going, thinking over the list.

Did she ask for tea? Did he got it?

He thinks so... And bread to make some burgers?...

Shit, maybe he has not bought-

  


“Humff!”

“Ah!”

  


He fell backwards, having turned a corner without looking. And he had been running a little... His supplies fell to the concrete, some things rolling around. But it did not matter now.

He looked up, worried for whoever he had collided with.

  


“Are you ok?!”

  


He stood, eyes wide, seeing a lady trying to stand, her staff fallen to the ground.

He tried to lend a hand, guilty, but she just swatted him away. She glared at him, angry.

  


“Kids these days... You never look where you are going!”

  


Arthur frowned, clasping his metal arm, smiling apologetically.

  


“I was in a hurry, and-”

  


She retrieved her staff at light speed, now pointed at him. Arthur could only flinch and raise his hands as she screamed, furious.

  


“You behave like a kid! Running around... Pushing people!”

  


“I- I did not mean-”

  


She poked him with the staff, prompting him to shut up. He could not apologize...

  


“Don't interrupt me! You have the manners of a kid!... But you are not a child anymore!”

  


Arthur gulped, seeing her eyes narrow, and her other hand move... Like Vivi would, or Lewis when he commands his deadbeats.

  


“Look, I'm very so-”

  


“Ah! Now you apologize! Very well! You will have a second chance to learn to have good manners...”

  


Arthur did not like this...

There were no people around as she waved her hand, Arthur taking a step back.

That did not take him anywhere.

All faded to black.

  


* * *

Lewis stood in front of the window, glancing down to the road.

Arthur has not arrived yet.

  


“...He should be here.”

  


The ghost worried, floating down the stairs.

Vivi was studying her books, busy.

He should make dinner, but there was no food. And he was not coming...

Something must have happened. Did the van break again?

Lewis made sure that Vivi was busy. He did not want to worry her. He will find him.

He floated out of the mansion, heading towards where he could feel Arthur.

Because there was no van to take...

  


* * *

  


Arthur blinked, slowly.

He gasped, looking around.

He was not at home.

His little eyes began to tear up, his mind commanding to raise his hands in fear.

Only one moved.

He stared at his left side.

He was missing one of his arms.

His small figure trembled, eyes wide.

Where was he? Why was he alone in this dark street?!

Why Lance was not here?!

He tried to stand up, looking at all the mess thrown on the street.

There were two bags, all kind of food falling from them, scattered.

But his eyes fell onto an another thing, far more scary than being alone in a place he did not know.

  


“Ah-h...”

  


Was... Was that an arm in the dark?

He took a few steps back, staring at what seemed to be a severed limb.

It was too big to be his.

Was there a monster roaming? Attacking people? Did it attack him and another person?!

Did it take Lance?!

 

“L-lance?!”

 

Arthur looked all around, hoping to see or hear his uncle.

Nothing.

He moved as far as possible from that thing, roaming a little more far, unsure.

His hand reached for the puff vest he was wearing, eyes full of confusion.

He does not remember having these clothes...

As he took fearful steps through the street, he heard steps behind him.

A light blinded him when he turned around, eyes blinking.

A voice spoke, firm and unknown.

 

“Are you lost?”

 

Arthur finally managed to look up to the figure towering in front of him.

A policeman.

Lance had always told him that when lost, he had to search for one...

But for some reason...

Arthur took a step back, fearful. The man took a step closer, frowning.

For some reason... He has a strange feel. Like if Lance had stopped telling him that.

Like if the police was something to avoid.

He fears the police. As if they meant danger...

Why?

It did not matter.

He has always been a kid full of fear. For everything.

So he ran.

As he always did.

 

“Wait!”

 

The man was following.

Or trying.

Arthur tried to lose him through the streets, his small figure blending with the shadows.

He jumped behind some trash cans, to hide.

He gasped, the man running ahead, not seeing him there.

He waited, little hand clasping a wall tightly, head leaning to look.

Gone.

 

“Wh-at can I do?”

 

His voice trembled, as always. But now more, full of doubt.

He sat against the wall, hugging himself with his only arm.

He buried his head on his knees, crying.

If only Vivi was here...

Or Lewis.

Lewis always saves him of problems, of bullies.

Where are they now?

He does not know how has he ended up here.

Or why.

 

“I want to g-go home...”  


As he cried with his eyes closed, he did not notice the air getting warmer.

Lewis was near.

He halted his fire, he had headed here fast.

Still in his ghostly form. He had been careful of not being seen.

It had been easy.

It was dark already, almost no people out...

And that worried him...

Arthur does not like to be alone.

He would have hurried to get home.

Something has had to happen indeed.

Lewis stared at the ground.

Food scattered all around. And...

 

“...What...”

 

His hands reached for his metal arm, there, left alone.

No Arthur in sight.

He never removes his arm out of home, or a place he feels safe.

Why would he remove it here, in the middle of a street...

His eyes narrowed, his senses strong.

He could hear faint sobbing.

A kid.

He frowned, looking between the arm and the direction of the noise.

Lewis sighed sadly, leaving the arm hidden between the shadows, to retrieve it in five minutes.

 

“...Wait a little, Arthur.”

 

Lewis could not stand a kid crying...

Too much time spent with his sisters...

He floated towards the crying, not realizing that his heart moved and compelled him there as well.

He leaned his skull to look into the alley, gasping in shock.

 

“Arthur?...”

 

Lewis winced, for Arthur, a kid again, stared at him.

Full of fear, jolting against the wall.

 

“G-g-ghost!”

 

Arthur tried to run, pushing himself against the wall.

But sadly, he tripped, falling face first, unused to miss an arm.

Lewis clutched his blue heart, seeing Arthur just curl on himself, trembling.

Before he could speak up, he did.

 

“D-d-don't rip my other a-arm!”

 

Was this the monster that attacked him and that other person?...

It came to finish the job, did it not?

Lewis turned to his alive appearance, full of worry.

He does not remember?

Arthur was not looking up from the ground, eyes closed shut.

 

“Arthur... I am not going to harm you.”

 

Arthur shook his head, moving a little away.

 

“Leave me a-alone!” He let out an scared sob, calling for help. “La-Lance! Lewis?! Someone!”

 

“Arthur. It's me, Lewis.”

 

The blonde blinked, hearing him.

His voice did indeed sound familiar... But...

He looked up, eyes staring in confusion at the ghost.

Knelling at his side, smiling. But keeping his distance, to not scare him.

Why was he an adult?...

 

“Lewis?...” He shivered, looking around. “Where did it go?...”

 

He nodded tiredly, hand raising to his face.

 

“Yes, it's me. I... It's gone. Arthur... Why...” No, he probably does not know why he is a kid.... “What do you remember?”

 

“Remember?”

 

“Yes. What did you do yesterday?”

 

Did he remember the cave?...

Lewis stared hopeful as his face frowned, deep in thought.

 

“I was with Lance... And... L-lewis why are you like this?...”

 

He does not remember.

Lewis hurt, sorrowful.

Arthur looks so confused...

He does not know why he is a kid again. But this time it's not a good thing. So he has to fix it as soon as possible. For Arthur.

He outstretched his hand slowly, smiling kindly.

 

“I... Remember how Vivi has always wanted to mess with magical things?”

 

“Yes... She tried once to steal a weird book from a library... She was grounded for weeks.”

 

Lewis laughed, now remembering.

Oh yes, she tried... And succeeded some years after. She shoved poor Mystery through a window and made him open from inside.

The book had a spell indeed.

He shook his head, not time for that.

 

“Well... She has messed things up! We are both grown ups now...”

 

Arthur stared at him, poker faced, tears all gone.

 

“Ok... She really did... She even made your eyes glow.”

 

Lewis laughed nervously. Scratching his hair.

 

“Ummm, yeah... She did. Come on, I will take you home.”

 

“With Lance? Is he ok?! There was an arm in-”

 

“He is ok... At kingsmen.”

 

He can't bring him to Lance... He will probably throw a fit and a wrench at him for letting this happen to his nephew. He can be fearsome sometimes...

 

“...Lets go with Vivi.”

 

Arthur smiled a little, completely forgetting his fear as Lewis lead the way.

He could see the van ahead...

 

* * *

 

“I'm hungry...”

 

Mystery hid, hearing her belly rumble.

Her eyes scanned the empty fridge, flashing in want.

Where was Arthur...

 

“Leeeeeeeeeeew?!” She waited, no answer. “Lewlew! Why is he taking so long?!”

 

A deadbeat chirped nervously, floating away from her.

But she spotted it, face darkened.

The poor deadbeat could very well melt under her stare.

 

“Where is he?”

 

A nervous chirp, little hands moving in panic.

He was not in the mansion...

Vivi walked fast out of the kitchen, heading for his room.

She opened the door.

No ghost.

 

“Lewis?!”

 

Ok. Where is he.

Where is Arthur.

Where I HER food...

She sighed, pulling her glasses closer.

Arthur usually does not take this long...

 

“Ok... This is not normal. Something has-”

 

She halted, hearing Lewis call, doors opening.

 

“Viviiii?!”

 

Lewis stared at her empty room, frowning.

Arthur fidgeted at his side, clasping his hand tightly.

He could not stop glancing all around, slightly fearing all the creepy armors and paintings.

He yelped, one of a woman seeming to chuckle at him.

 

“L-lewis, why are we here?...”

 

Lewis could see he was scared.

He really made the mansion eerie...

 

“Don't worry Arthur... This... Ummm, Vivi's doing.”

 

He does not like to put the blame on her but... How other way can he explain?

The ghost yelped, her voice suddenly rumbling behind him, questioning.

 

“Leeeew. What... Is my doing?...” She stared at the kid hiding behind Lewis legs, blue eyes blinking in confusion. “...Why is he a kid. Again.”

 

“Ummmmm. I don't know.”

 

“How can you not know...”

 

“I just don't know! He was like that when I went in his search. He was taking too long!”

 

“What in heavens could have happened to turn him into a child again?”

 

“If I knew, I would tell you! It was a good thing I went!” He whispered, worried. “He does not remember.”

 

“What? Us?”

 

He rolled his eyes, sighing.

 

“No... The cave. He does not know.”

 

“Ohhhh.”

 

As they bickered, Arthur roamed a little, nervous.

What if he was dreaming?...

He pinched his cheek, frowning.

No, real.

Arthur turned to look at her, worried.

His voice still trembled, even if he tried to hide it.

 

“...Viv... You messed up. I do not like being the only one like this! T-turn yourself young again!”

 

She stood baffled for a second. Arthur and herself had always argued and mocked each other, since kids.

But she turned to look at Lewis, who was fumbling with his hands, nervous.

 

“...You told him I have done this?... I?”

 

“Ummmm...”

 

She smacked his arm, pouting.

 

“...Ok, I tend to blow things up, mess with everything... But it was not my fault!”

 

“And what did you want me to say?...”

 

“Urgh... Does not matter now.”

 

She raised a hand to her face, glancing at Arthur.

He looks really worried, for everything.

She can't turn them all into kids...

She can't leave Arthur this scared...

She can't explain to him, much less as a kid, that Lewis is dead.

Or what happened to his arm.

She lowered herself to his eye level, smiling.

 

“Arty... ”

 

“Don't call me Arty... Don't treat me like I can't understand...”

 

“I would not do that.” Arthur huffed, tired of having to look up to them. “I will fix this up in no time ok? Why don't you go play some games in the meantime?”

 

“Games?”

 

Lewis smiled again, seeing his eyes brighten up, a little smile on his face.

 

“Yes. Come on.” As he led Arthur, he whispered. “Don't take long...”

 

She nodded.

They should hurry.

Before Arthur begins to ask questions he should not...

 

* * *

 

Arthur stared at the plate of food Lewis made for him, after a few hours playing smash bros.

He frowned, for he had sat in front of him, but not eating.

 

“Why don't you eat?”

 

Lewis gasped, eyes wide.

Fuck.

 

“Ummm. Not hungry.”

 

Arthur raised his eyebrows, not buying it.

But he remained silent, focusing on the food.

It was not much.

A sandwich Lewis managed to make with hidden remains of food left in the kitchen.

All that was left.

But it was enough.

The ghost grinned, Arthur munching happily on it.

He hopes Vivi has found something to reverse it...

Even if Arthur does not remember...

Arthur is nervous to be like this, different from them.

And Lewis knows that deep inside, he would want to know everything...

Even if it hurts.

Vivi stood proud in her room, holding a cup.

A potion inside.

 

“Ha! Nothing I can't make!”

 

God knows how much time Arthur would last as a kid.

Last time, her spell lasted little time.

But now... It could be for years.

So a drastic potion it was.

 

“Now... How I'm going to make him drink this...”  


Potions usually don't taste good...

This one did not.

It smelled like a lot of vegetables mixed together... With a lot of ketchup.

Or that's how she would describe it...

And the taste...

She did not know.

She has not drank from it.

But surely, it will leave a bitter one.

She made her way towards the kitchen, for she could hear them talking.

 

“And why did she make all these weird things? And why... Are those g-ghosts?!”

 

Arthur poked a deadbeat that floated curiously around him, chirping happily.

Lewis swatted at the spirit, commanding it away.

It did not obey, too entertained by Arthur.

 

“Go. Away... They are nothing!”

 

“They are. Ok, Lewis I do not think she could have done all of this. So-something is wrong.”

 

“Nothing is wrong!”

 

To Lewis relief, she entered the kitchen.

He could see her hand grasping a cup...

A potion.

Lewis turned to look at Arthur, pushing the insistent deadbeat away with a hand.

 

“Umm, do you want a drink?”

 

“No. I'm not thirsty...”

 

Great...

Vivi, coughed, leaving the cup in front of him.

 

“Art, drink this.”

 

The blonde leaned towards it, frowning.

He raised his hand to his nose, looking at her.

 

“Why? It smells horrible!”

 

“...It will fix things for all of us.”

 

Fix things?... This?

 

“Viv. You are nuts if you think I will believe that...”  


“It really will!”

 

“It's just liquid! It won't!”

 

As a kid he is stubborn as well...

But not as much as her!

 

“Arthur, I'm older than you. Drink it!”

 

“No way! You are only two years older! Even if you did weird things to grow up! You can't make me!”

 

Lewis gasped, Arthur jumping down his chair and running out the kitchen.

 

“You don't know how to deal with kids..:”

 

“I do... I just can't deal with Arthur.”  


True.

They always end fighting...

 

“Well, who chases him, you or I?”

 

“Are you going to really make him?...”

 

“But of course. The sooner the better. Or do you want him to find out you are dead? He is not stupid. All the contrary. Even if he is a kid. He can very well put everything together... And come to worse conclusions than the truth.”

 

True as well.

 

“...Fine.”

 

Arthur was hiding inside an armor, hoping to not be found.

Lewis made his way through the corridors, following his heart.

He stared at it, knowing he was there.

He did not need the painting of a priest to dance wildly and motion to it...

Arthur gasped, seeing the helmet being removed.

Exposing him, Lewis head leaning to look in.

 

“...I'm still good at hide and seek.”

 

Arthur nodded, looking away.

 

“You still are...”

 

He always won...

He did not throw a fit as Lewis reached for him, pulling him out carefully.

 

“Please Arthur. If you drink that... I will make you the best pizza ever. Ok?”

 

“...What about one of your father's recipes? We both like sweets, and we could share...”

 

Lewis smiled sadly, nodding.

 

“I sure like them...” His father was the best teaching him... “He did- He does the best recipes ever.”

 

Vivi smiled, both returning.

Without her needing to chase him around.

Arthur took the cup, the promise of Lewis cooking giving him will.

 

“...Viv, I don't know what did you put in here. You better not be trying to poison me.”

 

“Hehe... I would never.”

 

Though he better not know what ingredients were used...

Arthur drank it, sticking his tongue out, disgusted.

It tasted like tomatoes mixed with mayonnaise...

Lewis eyes widened, seeing his figure tremble, eyes rolling back.

Fainting.

Luckily, he caught him, holding him.

 

“...What did you use?...”

 

“It's only the potion's doing. It is not poisonous Lew.”

 

The ghost sighed, floating away with Arthur in his arms.

To leave him in his room.

 

* * *

 

Arthur blinked, moving slowly.

He yawned, awakening in his bed.

Why does he not remember coming back?...

He got out, grabbing his metal arm, that was on his bedside table.

He headed for the kitchen, hearing them there.

 

“...I'm hungryyyyyy.”

 

“Vivi, five minutes more please...”

 

“But I had to wait a lot. Hurry.”

 

Arthur opened the door, staring as Lewis mixed chocolate on the counter, Vivi leaning behind his shoulder. Blue eyes fixed on the food.

 

“Guys?... I... I brought food... Right?”

 

He only remembers getting out of the store... And... All black.

Did they go to a bar or something?

He does not have a hangover...

Lewis smiled, turning to face him. He made a deadbeat go for supplies... But he won't know that.

 

“Ah, yeah, you did. You were tired, too much traffic. You fell asleep like a rock.”

 

“Like always.”

 

“Viv...”

 

Lewis laughed, finishing the food.

One of his father's recipes...

 

“Who wants some sweets?”

 

Arthur frowned, scratching his hair.

 

“...Only if you try them.”

 

Lewis loves sweets.

If he can't eat them, he won't.

 

“Sooo...”

 

Arthur outstretched a hand, smiling a little.

Lewis took it slowly, smile never faltering.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, OK...  
> YOU PEOPLE HAVE A HIGH SENSE. POWERS!  
> Because, me is like:
> 
> "Oh! Im going to make all the last chapters I have in mind already! Im gonna end this fic! Finally!  
> Im going to finally write ghost gang! YAY!"
> 
> BUT NO.  
> YOU KNOW, YOU FEEL THAT IM GOING TO END THIS THING SOON.  
> AND SO, YOU BURY ME IN PROMPTS!  
> TO MAKE THIS THING HAVE NO END!
> 
> (IM NOT COMPLAINING)  
> *shedrak debates if she should create a third fanfic, all for dead gang's adventures... Because this could go on forever*


	75. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple requests are fullfilled in this oneshot!  
> It's fluff mainly... Random fluf thrown together.  
> Nothing much happens. The requests were bunny Vivi, Arty needing to go to restroom but being Arty as always, and roadtrip to a forest with no haunting.  
> You can totally skip this chapter.

Mystery groaned, pulling at her backpack insistently.

 

“Vivi we don't have time for this...”

 

“Just five minutes! We can wait! We don't have to hurry!”

 

The poor dog could do nothing as she obsessed with a new book...

And she was supossed to prepare her bag...

 

“Vivi, you were the one to suggest a little vacation in the van!”

 

The boys will be ready already to leave.

She ignored him, eyes roaming to all the runes on the page.

 

“What will this spell do?...”

 

Mystery's eyes widened, seeing her raise her hand, lips mouthing the words.

 

“Vivi no!”

 

He jumped down the bed to stop her.

Too late.

His eyes glanced down to her, a loud tired sigh.

 

“...Not again.”

 

Arthur was growing tired of waiting.

He made his way towards her room, knoking and letting himself in.

 

“Viv, god dammit, we should have left an hour-” He stared at the empty room. “...Ago?”

 

Arthur looked down, Mystery barking slowly.

Snout pointing down.

Arthur stood baffled as a white and silver bunny bounced in place.

Blue eyes filled with excitement. Bluish ears pointed impossibly high. A paw waved happily.

There was an awkward silence.

Until Arthur snarled, turning around to leave.

 

“No this shit again... God dammit Viv... Fix it... ”  
  


He was not dealing with this.

No way.

Even if he could take payback for all that she did when he was one.

He closed the door, walking away, poker faced.

Vivi laughed, bouncing around, moving her tail happily.

Mystery pawed at the floor where she bounced, trying to catch her.

 

“...Would you stop?! I can reverse it!”

 

She gave him a strong kick, a little growl.

No way, she was having fun.

Arthur jumped onto the sofa, Lewis raising an eyebrow.

 

“Did you not tell her to come out already?”

 

“...You tell her.”

 

Lewis saw that Arthur was fed up with something...

 

“Why?”

 

“Why? Go and see. I don't know if we will leave any time soon.”  
  


With that, Arthur plopped himself on the couch, deciding that if he had to wait, like this was the best.

Lewis sighed, knowing he would not receive any more details.

He floated away, heading to see what did she do this time.

He hoped her room did not explode or something.

She is capable of doing that...

Mystery gave a triumphant bark, his paw managing to fall on top of her.

Her strong paws kicked and moved wildly, little angry growls escaping her.

Trying to move away from below his paw.

Mystery leaned to look at the book, his other paw raising his glasses correctly.

 

“Lets see...”  
  


As he mouthed the spell again, to reverse it...

Lewis knocked on the door.

 

“Vivi? What did you do this time?”

 

No answer. But he heard her snarl.

He opened the door, looking in worriedly.

 

“Vivi, are you-”

 

The ghost stood there, deadpanned.

Vivi was glaring at Mystery, angry.

All her clothes nearby at her feet.

With a deep blush, Lewis closed the door, leaving without a word.

Whatever she did, did not matter.

She was back to normal...

Vivi pouted, grabbing them to dress again.

 

“Bad dog... Lew could have seen me as a cute bunny...”

 

Mystery rolled his eyes, nudging her bag closer, tired.

 

“You are already cute like this. Come on...”

 

She sighed, finally retrieving her things.

 

* * *

 

Arthur leaned on the seats, looking ahead as Lewis drove.

 

“Does it really have to be the woods?...”

 

“Yep! A perfect place to hang on and have a nice camp!”

 

She heard about a beautiful forest, it even had a river. And a waterfall.

 

“...You guys remember what happened last time right?...”

 

She sighed, turning to look at him.

 

“Arty. Not everything can be haunted.”

 

He chuckled, laying his head on her seat.

 

“That's what we always say. And guess what always happens?”

 

Lewis nodded, laughing as well.

 

“Indeed. But maybe, now, if you are so sure that we will find spirits... Maybe we will be able to just hang around!”

 

No haunting.

 

“Want to bet?”

 

She grinned wickedly, hands clasped like a villain.

 

“What, you still have money after the last one you lost?”

 

“...Viv...”

 

“Do you?”

 

“...No.”

 

“Then, no betting.”  
  


Lewis smiled, thinking.

 

“And what about... That he has to make dinner for a month?”

 

“Do you want him to burn down the kitchen?”

 

“Hey!”

 

It was an accident... He did not mean to burn down those eggs instead of making an omelet...

 

“Besides... I don't want to eat pizza everyday.” Arthur glared at her, pouting. “Don't give me that look, Art. You would do it.”

 

“...Maybe.”

 

“Without us you would only eat pizza.”

 

“I would not!”

 

“Doritos and snacks don't count.”

 

“I also eat sandwiches! Well... I would if someooone did not eat them all!”

 

Arthur snorted as she stuck her tongue out at him.

He reached for his backpack, taking out a drink.

It was a long drive...

 

* * *

 

“Are we there yet?...”  
  


“Nope.”

 

Arthur smiled nervously, seeing Lewis roll his eyes.

He knows he has been asking all the way, for hours...

But now...

He had a reason to do so, not only to annoy her.

The landscape was beginning to be more full of vegetation, but still not forming woods.

They have to keep driving for another hour before arriving...

There are no buildings...

He does not want them to stop the van for him.

Even if he wanted them to.

He could wait...

Arthur kicked away the can he had drank, glaring at it.

He should have not...

The minutes seemed hours...

Arthur glared at the distance.

He swears Lewis is driving below the minimum speed...

 

“Guys, what hour it is?...”

 

She groaned, raising her hands in exasperation.

 

“Arthur!... You love to complain! We will get there when we get there!”

 

Lewis looked at him through the mirror, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

He looks kind of nervous...

Arthur scratched his hair, smiling nervously.

 

“Y-yeah! No prob.”

 

Lewis did not buy it. But he did not ask.

Maybe he is just nervous about being in the forest...

 

“We can just not go if you fear that-”

 

Arthur raised his hands, interrupting him.

 

“No, no! I'm sure we will have a good time.”

 

They indeed had one. Anytime and anywhere they went...

He just needed a restroom...

As soon as possible...

But he could hang on...

He can...

It's not like they would take so long...

That was he told himself.

Half an hour passed, and Lewis could not avoid to frown at Arthur's slight fidgeting.

 

“Arthur are you sure you want to go to the forest?...”

 

“Yes!”

 

He did not want to bother them.

Just half an hour more...

Vivi stared at him for a long minute, crossing her arms.

 

“...Ok... Lewis pull over.”

 

“Huh? Why-”

 

“Viv no I-”

 

“The idiot needs to go to a restroom. But as always, he has been shutting up.”

 

Lewis and Vivi turned to look back at him. Arthur could only look down, caught.

 

“...I- It's not a long while until-”

 

“How many times have we told you that you don't have to hide your problems?”

 

“It's not a problem Viv!”

 

That's what he told himself.

Lewis sighed, pulling over.

 

“Come on... I could have stopped anytime.”

 

Arthur would have argued, but he really needed to...

Vivi clasped her nose as he ran out the van, going into the woods.

 

“...Always the same.”

 

“He just worries.”  
  


“And causes more problems by trying to avoid making them.”

 

Mystery yawned, only opening an eye as Arthur returned.

He was pouting, not looking at them as he jumped in again.

 

“...Sorry.”

 

Lewis just smiled, shaking his head.

 

“You really worry for anything...”

 

“I could wait.”

 

“You could not.”

 

And there we go again.

Lewis raised the volume of the radio, not wanting to hear them argue.

 

* * *

 

“Look at that!”

 

Lewis smiled, an old cabin ahead.

They had been walking into the woods for some time, searching for a good spot on which to make their camp.

And they found this...

Arthur went into panic mode, already knowing the other three would want to use it.

 

“Ah hell no! Guys remember the movie?! The cabin in the woods?!”

 

She rolled her eyes, pulling at his metal arm to follow.

 

“Arthur it was a movie... Fiction!”

 

“Ghosts should be fiction!”

 

Lewis frowned, a playful glare.

 

“Ohhh, I seee...”

 

“You know what I mean! I have dealt with too many weird things in this fucking world! Anything can happen!”

 

Arthur gulped, Lewis opening the door to look inside.

Apart from all the dust... It was in a good state.

Abandoned.

He does not think anyone comes here anymore...

The ghost turned to look at him, questioning.

 

“What do you prefer, sleep outside? Or here? Where I can warm everything better with my fire?”

 

Arthur looked back and forth, unsure.

Vivi already got inside, throwing her bag at the side of a table.

He groaned, shoulders slumping down, surrendering.

 

“Fiiine... Here.”

 

Not that he was scared of being outside... Not that he had been thinking about werewolves or angry nymphs...

Lewis smiled, both getting in.

 

* * *

 

One day.

Arthur glared at the stuffed bear in front of him. He had been there for a long while...

Just staring.

Vivi rolled a little on the couch to look at him, even her growing tired of his stubbornness.

 

“It's not going to move~”

 

“You wait... I turn around... And it will.”

 

Sure it will...

Arthur has been glaring and suspecting every single thing in the cabin, affirming that something will eventually happen...

She rolled to look at Lewis, who was a little stubborn as well, holding a broom.

Destroying any trace of dust left.

Even if he had done it already, an hour after arriving yesterday.

They both are such dorks...

Her dorks.

 

“...Do you want to play with some cards?”

 

Arthur blinked, looking at her, distracted.

 

“Cards?”

 

He yelped, realizing he had looked away from the bear. His head moved quickly to look back, focusing. Not an inch... Yet.

Lewis left the broom neatly against a wall, smiling.

 

“That sounds ok.”

 

She grinned, some appearing out of nowhere on her hand.

 

“Very well.” Blue eyes moved to look at the blonde. “Art, you playing?”

 

He huffed, clenching his fists.

Stopping looking.

 

“...Fine.”

 

He walked over towards the table, the three of them sitting and grabbing their cards.

Arthur looked back at the bear, eyes accusing.

Now even Lewis spoke up.

 

“It's not going to move...”

 

“You wait... Something will haunt this place and I will say, I tooold you.”

 

She laughed, nudging him playfully.

 

“Maybe I should stop suggesting movies...”

 

“I'm not scared! I'm just used to our job!”

 

One lie, one truth...

 

* * *

 

Mystery walked around, sniffing at the water.

The river flowed clear, a beautiful waterfall ahead.

As Vivi and Lewis swam, Arthur complained on the shore, kicking at the water.

 

“Maybe nothing has happened... But you wait!”

 

“Arthur nothing will happen. We are leaving tomorrow morning.”

 

“Tonight! Tonight is when I will be haunted!”

 

Vivi swam closer to the shore, leaning on some rocks.

 

“Drop it already. Mystery would have sensed anything already. Two days are enough for him to detect even a powerful demon.”

 

“Even Mystery can fail! He is old!”

 

An offended bark.

 

“It's true! Don't look at me like that.”

 

“Arty... The water is not deep. Why don't you swim? Stop being all grumpy!”

 

Arthur sighed, looking down.

Ok, maybe he has been a little grumpy... He should not ruin this for them with his bickering.

He should just enjoy this small vacation.

He smiled tiredly, reaching for his metal arm.

Mystery laid on the warm rocks as the three of them swam.

Well Lewis and Vivi.

Arthur just laid around in the river, floating with the current...

 

* * *

 

Vivi grinned, eyes fixed on him as they got into the van.

 

“Admiiit it.”

 

Arthur growled and groaned, seating at Lewis side. He remained silent.

But Vivi would not surrender, poking him from the back, stubborn.

 

“Say it. Say it. Say it. Say-”

 

“FINE! There was nothing! Nothing happened! I had fun! Are you happy?!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Hmfff...”

 

Lewis started the van, beginning the journey to the mansion.

He spoke, joking around.

 

“Hey... Does that mean Arthur is going to make food for a month?...”  
  


She raised her hands to her face, faking horror.

 

“Oh please no! I am supposed to win something with the bet! Not be punished!”

 

“Not. Funny.”

 

Even if they laughed at him... He did as well.

Maybe forests were not that bad... Or cabins.

He really had fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests will be done!  
> Just wait for yours to pop out!
> 
> Ps:  
> Love you all, always happy to answer your prompts or asks!


	76. Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, listen to this song before reading:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84Kpm5MljY0
> 
> Thank youuuu!

Vivi was still not asleep.

Laying on bed, her blue eyes staring at the ceiling. Her hand caressed Mystery's fur, a little happy bark, sleeping.

She should be asleep...

She closed her eyes, trying.

She would have tried to rest and fall into slumber.

But a faint sound took her attention, always easy to awake her mind.

A violin.

Lewis was playing it again...

He does it a lot in the nights.

When he can't sleep like them.

That he played the violin was normal...

An usual thing.

But she raised her eyebrows, hearing him sing as well.

 

**“Once upon a younger year**   
**When all our shadows disappeared**   
**The animals inside came out to play**   
**Hey, went face to face with all our fears**   
**Learned our lessons through the tears**   
**Made memories we knew would never fade .”**

 

She stood, careful of not waking Mystery up.

She got out of her room, following his voice.

Lewis only sings when happy... Angry... Or sad. More than usual.

If not, he would only play the violin, or let the deadbeats sing...

She frowned, hearing his voice, with a trace of sadness.

 

**“One day my father—he told me,**   
**"Son, don't let it slip away."**   
**He took me in his arms, I heard him say,**   
  
**"When you get older**   
**Your wild heart will live for younger days**   
**Think of me if ever you're afraid."**

 

Lewis sang unaware that Vivi was awake.

He missed his family...

And he could only sing about it.

 

“ **He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind** **  
** **So live a life you will remember."** **  
** **My father told me when I was just a child** **  
** **These are the nights that never die** **  
** **My father told me...”**

 

Vivi opened the door of his room, looking in with sad eyes.

She blinked in confusion.

He was not here.

She looked around, his voice echoing faintly in the mansion.

 

“ **When thunder clouds start pouring down**  
 **Light a fire they can't put out**  
 **Carve your name into those shining stars**  
 **He said, "Go venture far beyond these shores.**  
 **Don't forsake this life of yours.**  
 **I'll guide you home no matter where you are."**

He is on the roof...

Lewis eyes stared at the stars as his hands moved, in trance.

As Vivi made her way through the mansion, the ghost's emotions flew out.

Voice full of longing.

 

“ **One day my father—he told me,**  
 **"Son, don't let it slip away."**  
 **When I was just a kid I heard him say,**  
  
 **"When you get older**  
 **Your wild heart will live for younger days**  
 **Think of me if ever you're afraid."**

 

Vivi managed to climb onto the roof.

She glanced lovingly, at the figure standing tall, on top of the highest point of the mansion.

She could hear him better now...

Deadbeats flowed around him, as he sang with all his heart.

 

**“He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind**   
**So live a life you will remember."**   
**My father told me when I was just a child**   
**These are the nights that never die**   
**My father told me...”**

 

Lewis lowered his violin, only the deadbeats humming the melody.

He turned around to leave.

Only to halt.

Vivi there, eyes full of love.

Lewis smiled a little, not surprised at all.

 

“These are the nights that never die.  
My father told me...”

 

Vivi stepped close, hugging him, the violin taken by a deadbeat.

Allowing Lewis to return the hug, both sad.

 

“You miss them.”

 

Lewis only nodded, looking away.

So much...

He did not want to talk about it.

He smiled at her, hand moving away a hair from her eyes.

 

“Vivi, you should be asleep.”

 

It was late... The moon raised tall.

Even Arthur will be asleep.

She met his eyes, worried.

 

“...Don't change the subject...”

 

“I did not.”

 

“Lewis... If I'm correct... You have not seen them since you died.”

 

She could feel him tensing up, heart turning blue.

So it's true.

 

“...Why? You still-”

 

Lewis interrupted her.

Voice calm and kind. But firm.

 

“I'm dead.”

 

She frowned, hands raising to grasp his face.

 

“You still are here...”

 

He nodded, face fading into a skull, eyes full of fear.

  
“Broken.”

 

She knows what he means.

But she is sure they would understand...

They still love him.

 

“Lew-”

 

“Please... Go to sleep Vivi... Please. They are better if they don't hurt. They are better without knowing I can't live like them...”

 

He can't let them see him like this...

He only stays to make sure Vivi and Arthur are safe.

His family is safe.

They don't need to know.

The ghost leaned his skull against her forehead, hug tightening for a minute.

But then he let go.

Fading, into the night. Back to his room, deep in the mansion.

A coffin always opening to hide his lack of peace.

Vivi could only stand there, hands clasping together.

Listening to the deadbeats hum and chirp in sadness...

 

* * *

 

She hates to do this.

 

“...You went to his funeral.”

 

Arthur sat on her bed, meeting her eyes.

He had not expected this.

He had not imagined her to call him here to talk about this.

Not after so much time.

 

“Yes. You saw.”

 

“And they did not ask...”

 

Or accuse...

Arthur nodded, hugging his legs.

Remembering.

 

“They were too... Mournful. They did not ask you, you forgot. They did not demand me answers, I can't imagine why... I think... They assumed an accident. And as the coward I am, I did not give any.”

 

She sat as his side, smiling apologetically.

She has made him remember...

But she needs him to.

She needs to know.

 

“So, they don't know anything.”

 

“No...”

 

Not like Lance...

Arthur clenched his fists, looking seriously at her.

 

“...He misses them.”

 

It was not a question.

Arthur knows Lewis does.

And know... Vivi telling him that Lewis has not ever seen his family again. And how sad he is about it...

Arthur suspected it all this time.

But he feared to ask.

He feared to hurt Lewis by mentioning them.

Vivi sighed, blue eyes glancing at nothing.

 

“He does. But he does not want to show himself at them...”

 

She saw how his blue heart seemed to beat slowly... Hurt.

Full of longing.

And fear.

She turned to look at Arthur, who was suddenly... Angry.

 

“...They need to know.”

 

Vivi frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Arthur. They will-”

 

“I know.”

 

They will ask questions.

Ghosts only come to be when a soul is bound to something.

Wild emotions, extreme ones.

Revenge... For example.

They will think.

They will wonder.

They will suspect.

But Arthur does not care.

Lewis is stubborn... He does not see they miss him as well.

They maybe will hurt... But his death will be shadowed by happiness eventually.

They love him.

And he was the one who should speak up. He is the one who started all this...

He can't let them hurt any longer...

He stood, heading for her door.

Vivi stood as well, questioning.

 

“...Arthur we should talk with Lewis first-”

 

Arthur laughed bitterly, walking away.

 

“If we do... He will forbid me, he will make sure I don't speak up. He will never see them again. I have to do this.”

 

“I'm going-”

 

Arthur turned to face her, smiling kindly.

But voice firm.

 

“Viv, I was the one remaining silent... Stay.”

 

He is the one to blame.

And the one who should fix it all.

 

“But-”

 

“Keep Lewis here. He will wonder were I have gone. He would notice our absence if we both left. And you know he would follow...”

 

He would.

Vivi could do nothing as Arthur headed for the mansion's doors, body and mind full of determination.

Care...

But fear as well.

 

* * *

 

Mr. Peeper laughed, sitting on a stool as his wife cooked.

His eyes were full of love, smiling kindly, love struck.

Her hands moved quickly, a knife flying, cutting the food, precisely.

Her beautiful figure moving with her motions, creating delicious art.

He jumped down of his seat, hands reaching for some cream and chocolate.

He stood behind her, leaning against her. His arms moved around her to reach the counter.

Both their hands working together, mixing sweet and spicy.

A strange combination.

But perfect.

She turned around, the recipe done.

He chuckled, her arms pulling him into a tight hug.

Even if her face was still serious and she had her eyes closed...

She was full of love.

They held each other for some minutes, both smiling.

Content of having each others company...

Even if they missed someone...

He blinked, looking up to her.

 

“I don't think we will have more customers today... Should we close?”

 

She nodded, ruffling his hair playfully.

 

“Sure. Maybe have a nice night with our girls. When they get back they will have a good meal ready to be devoured.”

 

He clasped his hands together, grinning, eyes full of excitement.

 

“Can I help?”

 

She rolled her eyes with her eyelids down, sighing.

 

“Dear... We have a restaurant. Of course you will help.”

 

Mr. Pepper chuckled, going to clean the counter.

As they worked, someone got into the local.

The bell on the entrance ringing.

He looked up, blinking.

She sighed, knowing what was he thinking.

Sure enough, he smiled sheepishly, hands fumbling together.

 

“...Can't leave a customer without service...”

 

Always sweet...

She loved it...

 

“Fine...”

 

They both walked out the kitchen, Mr. Peeper smiling and welcoming whoever got in.

 

“Welcome. How may we-”

 

He blinked, surprised.

 

“A-arthur?”

 

The blonde stood there, hand grasping his metal arm, eyes full of... Dread?

He has not visited since...

Mrs. Pepper approached, his husband frozen on place.

Her voice was kind, but full of confusion...

 

“Hello...”

 

Arthur smiled sadly, taking a breath.

 

“Hello miss...”

 

She motioned to a chair, signaling he could sit.

Whatever reason he had to come here... Must be important.

Mrs. Pepper was glad that her daughters were studying right now... They would probably drown him with questions.

And by how nervous he looked and acted...

It would not be a good thing.

She sat in front of him, clasping her hands together.

 

“It's nice to see you, Arthur.”

 

He nodded, wondering where to begin.

 

“I- It's nice to see you too.”

 

Mr. Pepper finally got out of his shock and flashbacks.

He sat quickly at his side, eyes full of wonder.

He remembers Arthur, always there with Lewis.

A good friend.

He seems to have gotten over the loss of his arm...

 

“It has been so long... Are you and Vivi doing ok?”

 

“Y-yes. We could not be better.”

 

Arthur wanted to slap himself.

Remembering that Lewis was dead. He could not be ok...

He relaxed somewhat, the couple not faced at all.

How the hell was he supposed to explain.

The next words spoken by his father only made him feel more guilty.

 

“It's nice to see you still think about him... You miss him as well.”

 

Smiling as he spoke of him...

Not knowing the truth...

The truth he hid...

Enough.

Arthur huffed, not holding back.

 

“I don't miss him.” The couple blinked, shocked. Before they could be angry or question, Arthur spoke again, closing his eyes shut. “He is still around...”

 

She frowned, leaning a little forward.

Voice more deep and strong... 

 

“...What are you saying...”

 

Around?...

She could see Arthur opening his eyes slowly.

His amber eyes full of fear.

And guilt.

Voice trembling, but void of doubt or lies.

 

“He is a ghost...”

 

Both of them froze.

Words sinking in.

She pondered slowly.

Lewis should not have any reason to be a ghost.

And even then... If he were... He would cross. Nothing keeping him here, once farewells were said...

Why would he be a ghost in the first place...

Arthur gulped, his father's eyes full of fear, voice trembling.

 

“A-arthur... W-what happened that night?...”

 

Was it not an accident?

What could have happened to make their dear son reach that ghostly form?...

The blonde cried, looking down, shameful.

Words escaping him.

 

“Lewis wanted revenge...”

 

* * *

 

Lewis floated, fire raising.

Vivi tried to follow, worried.

 

“Lewis stop!”

 

He did, turning around.

Eyes full of betrayal and anger.

She has been acting strangely all this day...

He is not stupid.

Arthur is gone.

A deadbeat has shown him how he left with the van. His face full of dread.

What Vivi and him talked on the roof...

 

“...You were distracting me!”

 

She frowned, glaring back.

 

“Yes. You need to see your family. You miss them! But you won't speak up!”

 

Lewis never screamed at her.

But this worried him, too much.

 

“I won't speak up for obvious reasons! They should not know! They will hurt! They will wonder! They will suspect! Accuse! And they are doing it right now! Accusing him!”

 

The last thing he wants.

Arthur still blames himself.

The idiot is probably confessing a murder that he did not commit.

Right now.

Lewis can't know how will his parents take it.

Vivi stepped close, smiling sadly.

Her voice calm.

 

“Lewis... I know your parents... They are kind. They are the sweetest souls, the best parents you could have found... Good persons... Just like you.”

 

They will understand.

Lewis eyes narrowed, flames raising again.

Heart blue and black.

 

“You two can't understand... If it's too late... I will erase their memories.”

“Lewis-”

 

He floated away, heading fast towards Arthur.

Fearing.

Vivi could only stand as the ghost flew...

She only wants him to be happy...

For things to be ok...

She raised a hand to her chest, sighing.

She knows things will be ok...

In the end.

 

* * *

“Why... Why would he-”

 

She watched as Arthur sobbed, burying his face on his hands.

Broken.

Confessing.

 

“T-that night... T-there was something in the cave. I- I was standing with Lewis on the cliff! I pushed him!”

 

He could hear his father gasp, skin paling, face full of horror.

Arthur spoke quickly, shameful of even trying to defend his actions.

 

“I- I did not mean it! I lost my arm for a reason! It was no accident! Something made me move! Something made me dash forward! Something made me kill! But it was my hand what made him fall!”

 

Her face darkened, a million thoughts crossing her mind.

She knows spirits exist.

The way Lewis fell...

A push indeed.

Murder.

Her husband was still taken by horror, hands placed above his mouth.

He had always believed a tremor made him fall, a rumble on the ground.

But it was Arthur who did it.

Her eyes finally opened, glancing at him.

Crying, full of guilt.

Apologizing.

 

“I'm sorry! I took everything from you! And I dared to go to his funeral! I dare to come here today! After what I did! I'm sorry!”

 

She stood, moving around the table to stand at his side.

Arthur winced, expecting her to scream, to hit him, to finally blame him.

He flinched, her arms now thrown around him.

Arthur gasped, unharmed.

A hug...

He looked up, tears still falling down.

Her face was still firm, but her voice was soft.

 

“You dared to come here indeed. To tell us.”

 

“I-”

 

“Tell us he still exists. You said he wanted revenge... Yet you are still alive. He has forgiven you, did he not?”

 

Arthur could not take this.

He could not.

They had his murderer right in front of them...

 

“H-he forgave... But-”

 

She smiled a little, kindness surfacing out of her fierce appearance.

Just like Lewis.

 

“Then I forgive you.”

 

Lewis is a kind soul.

Arthur as well...

She has know them for a long time...

Since kids.

Arthur did not know how to lie. He did not lie know.

He would never murder Lewis.

Not after all the time they spent together. All those days running around. All those times they stood for each other.

The gratefulness on Arthur's face every time Lewis defended him.

Lewis cheerfulness every time Arthur complimented one of his new recipes.

Their friendship...

Mr. Pepper could see Arthur fighting to breathe. All that he hid inside flowing out.

Not believing her forgiveness.

He knows he is hurting. Not a good moment to question him.

But he needed to know.

 

“Arthur, where is Lewis? Why did he not come?”

 

So many questions...

So many answers to give...

So much time wasted...

Arthur spoke, or at least tried, between sobs.

 

“H-he has been with us... He f-fears how will you react. He dreads that you h-hurt... I could not take that he tore himself like that. I had to come and tell you...”

 

Finally...

He finally spoke up.

No more truth hidden.

 

“I'm sorry... I- I'm sorry for having hidden everything...”

 

His father smiled sadly, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur could only clench his fists, not meeting his eyes, as he spoke kindly as well.

 

“You feared... It's... Understandable. But... You did well in the end.”

 

The three of them looked up, a fourth voice echoing.

 

“ **No. He did not.”**

 

Arthur trembled, feeling Lewis eyes on the back of his neck.

Full of anger.

Lewis could see his parents, eyes full of shock.

Meeting his ghostly eyes. Glowing.

Dead.

Lewis growled, hands slowly raising.

 

“ **Arthur, leave. You don't have any right to mess with them... It's my family!”**

 

Mrs. Pepper stepped close to Lewis, hands raising.

 

“Lewis-”

 

Lewis moved away, eyes full of sadness.

It hurt her heart.

 

“You should not have known... You should forget.”

 

Arthur stood from his chair, eyes full of sorrow.

 

“L-lewis, they miss you! Have you not learned anything from Vivi?!”

 

Lewis knows.

He regrets making her forget.

 

“ **It's different!** They don't have to know! They can keep going without me!”

 

To everyone’s surprise... Mr. Pepper lost his temper.

Something that never happened.

It never had happened.

He always was sweet, cheerful...

Always his wife the one who stood firm and strong.

Not this time.

Lewis eyes stared in shock as his father screamed, angry.

 

“I want to know!” Lewis jolted, his father moving quickly, now inches away from him. “We love you! We miss you! You were part of our lives! And I sure will not let death step in the way! It does not matter!”

 

Arthur could see Lewis lowering his hands. Slowly...

He won't make them forget...

Not anymore.

He can't.

Tears fell down Lewis eyes, slight trembling on his shoulders.

Heart turned golden...

Arthur slowly walked to the exit, giving a last glance to the trio staring at each other.

A silent moment.

He should leave them alone.

This moment only belongs to Lewis.

As he said.

Arthur left, no more words needed. Even if he desired to apologize a hundredth times...

Lewis could only cry as his parents stared at him, their eyes full of love and longing.

Care.

But sorrow.

For him...

He could not take it.

 

“I'm broken... I can't live, I can't sleep... I can't taste any of your recipes anymore, everything I loved... I don't want my sisters to see me like this. I can't stand you hurting for me! I don't-”

 

He wheezed, both of them dashing to hold him.

Leaning their heads against his chest.

Lewis eyes were widen, looking at nothing as they spoke.

 

“You are still our son. Their brother...”

“We never forgot you. We will never forget you. We need you...”

 

He let out a loud mournful cry, confusing and wild emotions mixing in his heart.

But as they whispered words of love...

As his mother firmly stated that they were more relieved than hurt...

As his father told him there was no reason to be afraid...

As they reassured their love...

He had clear he should have gone home...

He should have told them a long time ago...

 

“...Your love never died...”

 

Lewis leaned to return their embrace...

Crying silently.

But of happiness...

 

* * *

 

Arthur paced back and forth in the living room, eyes full of worry

Vivi tried to calm him down.

 

“Arthur... You saw. He is ok. You did well.”

 

As she knew he would...

And she knew they would forgive...

 

“But still... I feel like I betrayed his trust... Even if I had to tell them. God, Viv... You never seem to understand how much I messed things up that night...”

 

He is wrong.

He did not mess anything.

He is not at fault.

And she can understand, as much as them.

She just stays calm, contrasting their worry and unending fear.

Staying strong, for the three of them.

 

“Arty... Calm down ok? Lewis will understand.”

 

“H-he can be angry. H-he will be! I have hurt him, I hurt all his family... You did not see! He is-”

 

A magenta light appeared on the corridor, Arthur trembling, not turning around.

Lewis stood behind him, and Arthur could only close his eyes.

The ghost spoke, voice calm.

 

“I am grateful.”

 

Arthur shivered, for Lewis hugged him.

He was not angry.

Vivi smiled, meeting Lewis eyes as Arthur had a breakdown under his hold.

 

“...Told you.”

 

Lewis closed his eyes, speaking up.

 

“I'm sorry... Sorry for screaming at you both. I'm sorry for having been blind once again... Thank you for helping me see.”

 

Arthur could only raise his hand to hold his, not finding his own voice.

Lewis sighed, Vivi approaching and embracing them both as well.

He did not need to live to remember these nights...

The ghost could only tighten his hold on them...

For his father told him “I'll guide you home no matter where you are.”

He could go home now...

But...

He was always at home.

With them... He always was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrited this twice. I made the peppers angry at Arty at first... I did not like it.  
> Lewis had to pick his kindness from someone! So, kind peppers.  
> Ale! Fight me!
> 
> I may or may not do more sweet and spicy couple... Whoooo knows. (You all know I will :Y)
> 
> Leeeets see...  
> *shedrak checks list of prompts and requests for bham*  
> Hummm, kay.
> 
> Next! Arty knocked out in workshop!  
> After that... Hehehe... Gosh I love my past gang ok? And now... It was requested! WOho!
> 
> (Next in TTO: Vivi demanding possession, Lewis being a nervous dork and dorito in trouble.)


	77. Toaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, I know next chapter was supposed to be Arty in workshop! Sorry!  
> But I have little time today! So, I did this request instead! Which was much more quick to do!  
> Guys, I have tons of requests! A LOT! So, now... Don't expect an order! You will have them all, yes! But not in the order in which they were requested! Sorry!
> 
> Watch this, important! (the chapter is based on it):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KyRCQp32p8

Vivi was in the kitchen, devouring some salad she made.

No sandwiches left...

She was minding her own business, peacefully eating. A normal day.

But all normal days can be wrecked when you live with a ghost, a mechanic obsessed with robotics and crazy things and a not dog. Or herself...

Ok, there were no normal days in her life.

Arthur kicked the kitchen door open, walking towards the counter. Where Vivi had been throwing more things into her salad.

 

“Hey Viv! Look what I got from an internet auction site!”

 

“What is it?”

 

She glanced as he placed a red toaster on the counter. With a horned skull on its side.

Arthur grinned, pointing at it.

 

“It's a toaster from a haunted house in Amytiville!”

 

Vivi stood poker faced, Arthur's grin never faltering.

 

“...You bought a haunted toaster?... You, Arthur?”

 

Him?

The one who always tries to avoid hauntings?...

He waved his hands, insistent.

 

“I know, I know! But watch! This is cool! I had to get it!”

 

Arthur grabbed some bread, raising it happily, unfazed by Vivi's stare.

 

“You put in some regular white bread and!...”

 

The seconds passed, Vivi tapping her foot, unbelieving.

It was probably a scam... Arthur is very gullible. The thing won't do anything.

But to her surprise...

She stared as the bread popped out again.

 

“...Wheat toast? How did you end up with wheat toast?!”

 

Arthur raised his hands, rolling his eyes.

 

“No one knows! Haunted!”

 

Now he got her attention.

As she now leaned forward in wonder, Arthur explained.

 

“What's even cooler! It's that when you put wheat bread... You get pumpernickel! When you put pumpernickel... You get a blueberry muffin!”

 

Vivi gasped, excited.

Both for the haunting and the food.

 

“No way! You have to be kidding!”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, showing off.

 

“Oh yeah? Fine! It just so happens I have some pumpernickel bread... Right... Here!”

 

Again they waited.

And indeed, a blueberry muffin got out from it.

 

“Woaaah.”

 

“See?!” Arthur nodded, triumphant. “Blueberry muffin!”

 

“That's freaky... I love it! What happens if you put a bagel in there?!”

 

He smiled, one appearing out of nowhere in his metal hand.

 

“Good question!”

 

They waited, both finally agreeing in an investigation...

Involving food...

They jolted, surprised.

Vivi watched baffled the two pork chops in front of her.

 

“Is... Is that a pork chop?”

 

“Oh maaan... Could have not been pizza?”

 

Vivi bounced, clapping her hands.

 

“Oh! Try waffles!”

 

Arthur blinked, shaking his head.

 

“Ehhhm, you know, the auction description said not to use waffles.”

 

Vivi frowned, pouting.

 

“Why?”

 

Arthur would not try it. Not that.

No way...

 

“Eh... I don't know...” He looked away, nervous, whispering under his breath. “Something about getting back a toasted human limb or something...”

 

He saw Vivi's eyes flash. 

Arthur glared at her, warning.

 

“Don't fuck around with it...”

 

Vivi smiled, grinning.

 

“Meee? No!”

 

Arthur did not buy it.

She knows her...

But he could do nothing.

Eventually, after a while, he left the kitchen...

And Vivi, obviously, would not wait too much before trying it out...

After an hour in his room, Arthur headed for the kitchen again.

Just in time to see a human hand pop out of the toaster.

Vivi's mouth opened, full of wonder.

 

“Whoaaaa! It's a human toasted hand!”

 

Arthur's face paled, remembering his own hand. 

It had to be a hand.

 

“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING WAFFLES?!”

 

Vivi just laughed as he ran away.

Showing her the toaster was not a good idea...

Lewis saw Arthur panic through a corridor.

The ghost leaned his skull to look into the kitchen, confused.

 

“Vivi, why did he-”

 

Both stood poker faced, the hand just there.

Lewis slowly left as well...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im drowning in requests... (Will do all... Patience).
> 
> I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO KILL THE GANG AT THIS RATE!  
> WAit...   
> *Le gasp* Now I KNOW WHY I GOT SO MANY ANONS!   
> You Are TRYing TO SAVE THEM!


	78. Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request done!

“Fu- Damn thing... Fit already!”

 

Arthur groaned, pushing the wrench with all his force.

Trying to make the big screw go in into its rightful place.

It should...

But the stupid thing would not turn...

 

“God dammit!”

 

Arthur huffed, stepping away to stare at his creation.

A weird motor, complex, tall and full of strange engines.

He had been working on it for weeks.

He lost count of how many papers did he throw, discarded.

Or how many metal pieces he had melted to make them coordinate his designs...

Either way...

Almost done.

He had wondered for a very long time if he could take profit from spirits...

Since he saw the deadbeats mess with the van... He wondered if an electrical generator could be fueled by ghost power.

He would know soon.

Or so he hoped.

Arthur glared at the defiant screw, one of the last crucial parts to be fixed.

 

“If only you went into your place!...”

 

Arthur shouted a war cry, raising the wrench to end this nonsense.

It latched onto the screw, ready to be turned.

 

“Umfh- Come onnnnn!”

 

His hands pushed down, the wrench not moving an inch.

Arthur is not weak.

He had a metal arm for fucks sake... And he was a mechanic.

But even if he put all his strength...

He only managed to let go of the tool, hands slipping, too much force applied.

Arthur tried to regain his balance, stumbling backwards.

He tried to not fall, hands reaching for whatever was behind him in his room.

A huge pile of boxes full of metal and tools...

Not very well placed, that could fall with a breeze.

He should really have organized all better...

His hand collided with the unstable mess, body bumping onto it.

Amber eyes looked up, widening.

All the boxes were slowly leaning forward.

 

“Well fu-”

 

Arthur could not end the sentence.

All the heavy boxes fell down onto him and the floor.

Burying him under.

He trashed around for a second, too many boxes. His figure barely seen.

But then a big roundish metal piece bounced on his head.

Knocking him out cold.

 

* * *

 

Lewis called for the tenth time, tapping his foot on the ground.

 

“Food is ready!”

 

Vivi had already devoured her food, and all that Lewis had made.

Only one plate salvaged.

Lewis waited five minutes more.

Arthur still did not come.

Mystery laid tiredly on a cushion, rolling his eyes.

 

“He is probably wearing his headphones again.”  
  


Lewis nodded, glaring at the corridor.

 

“Listening to loud music... Or shielding his ears of loud screeches... Crafting something again.”  
  


He has been all the week...

Vivi raised an eyebrow.

 

“Probably music. I can't hear him working.”

 

And he does loudly...

Metal or angry shouts always coming out of his room.

But...

 

“If he is listening to music... Why has he not thought of food? I mean, he eats almost as much as me.”

 

He should have smelled or wondered about food...

He always does.

At least eventually.

Lewis clutched his skull, tired.

 

“Ok, I can't allow that the food I make goes always cold... If I have to scold him-”

 

“Lew your babysitter side is showing.”

 

“Vivi...”

 

She just laughed, standing from her chair.

 

“I'm going to get him out. Before he goes deaf or something. He has to have the music at top volume if he did not hear you scream.”

 

Vivi made her way through hallways, already thinking about the scare she would give him.

His desk faced a wall opposite of the door...

So she could very well jump on him as he remained unsuspecting.

That would teach him.

Does he not realize how much it annoys her to end her food and have more in front of her?

And not be allowed to eat it? Because it's his?

She sneaked in front of his door, leaning on it. Trying to hear.

Nothing.

She opened it, head slowly looking in. with an evil smile

But she blinked, baffled.

 

“Huhh?”

 

She stepped in.

No Arthur.

The room was a mess as always... Boxes scattered all around.

Their contents flooding and scattering on the ground, on top of the boxes below.

She had a hard time maneuvering around the room...

She tared at the bed, then at his desk, all his designs there.

The was a weird big craft on the far corner...

 

“Did he go to the van?”

 

Would not be the first time...

She bounced over a box to leave.

But she halted, staring at something peeking from below some at her side.

A hand.

She stood baffled for a minute, neither moving.

But she finally reacted.

  
“Arty?!”

 

Lewis heard her scream, eyes full of confusion.

But he quickly floated, passing through walls.

Vivi quickly knelled, full of worry.

The boxes are heavy...

She pulled at some, freeing his head.

He was unconscious.

Lewis reached the room, skull glancing all around.

 

“Vivi? Why-”

 

He finally saw the figure below all the mess, Vivi moving boxes in panic.

Lewis was at her side in a second, helping.

 

“What happened?!”

 

“If I knew!”

 

In a minute, no more boxes were on top of his back.

Both of them panicked, looking for any injury.

 

“Art?! Arthur! Answer me!”

 

She shook him gently, fearful.

No answer.

He was breathing... But...

What if he hit his head badly?

What if he needs an hospital?

 

“Lew-”

 

There was a loud snore.

Lewis and Vivi stopped looking at each other.

To glance down at him.

Snoring as if nothing...

There was an awkward minute.

But then Lewis smiled, sighing.

 

“He is ok...”  
  


He could not see any injury.

Arthur only had a little bump on his head... It did not look bad.

Vivi clasped her head, groaning.

 

“For fucks...”

 

Lewis floated a little away from her.

Knowing what was to come.

 

“Arthur you dummy! WAKE UP!”

 

Lewis raised his hands, worried. For poor Arthur was being awoken by her insistent shaking...

His eyes opened, dizzy.

 

“V-vi-v?! Wh-a-”

 

She just shook him more, hands grasping his shoulders.  
  


“Don't scare me like that!”

 

“Vivi at this rate you will knock him out! Again!”  
  


“Viv please!”

 

She halted, pouting.

Arthur raised a hand to his head, blinking in confusion.

 

“What happened?...”  
  


Lewis glared at all the boxes.

 

“Well... By the looks of it... Your ``order´´ has backfired on you. I think you have been sleeping there on the floor for hours. You were not answering our calls.”  
  


Arthur glared at his creation, angry.

 

“...Fucking thing.”

 

Lewis could not allow this nonsense.

He leaned forward, finger pointed at Arthur.

Voice firm.

 

“From now on, I want order in here. And not your kind of order! Now you see what can happen. And I wont have that!” Vivi and Arthur could only remain silent as Lewis scolded him. “You will use another room to place all your boxes and materials!”

 

“But-”

 

“Maybe it is quicker to have them here! But not safe! I have spoken!”

 

Lewis left, grumbling under his teeth.

They exchanged glances, Vivi smiling.

 

“Well I'm glad you were only having a nap...”

 

Arthur huffed, blushing with embarrasment.

 

“I was not napping! I fell... Trying to fix that damn generator.”

 

She turned to look at it, wonder in her mind now.

Worry all gone.

 

“Generator?” She raised an eyebrow, giving him a stare. “Arthur the deadbeats keep the things going in the mansion you don't need-”

 

“I know!”

 

He stood, motioning to the strange mix of engines.

 

“That's why I'm making this thing! If they can use their powers to make mechanical things work or make them stop... Maybe they can produce electricity like we know it! Not unnatural!”

 

“But we don't need-”

 

Arthur grinned, snorting.

 

“Of course not! But I wonder!”

 

He always does...

Unending curiosity and creativity...

Arthur frowned, leaning to glare at the screw.

 

“If only this damn thing matched... Maybe it has a scratch or something...”

 

She stared at it, the wrench still fixed.

It did not look...

There was a three marked on top of the hole where it should go.

The screw was labeled as a four.

 

“Art... What number should the screw be in your designs?”

 

He picked one paper, from the floor at his side, looking.

 

“Three of course. It is, why-”

 

He blinked, now seeing that four.

Vivi stood poker faced as realization dawned on him.

There was a screw laying on the ground, in between all the mess. Near but hidden.

His eyes finally saw it.

 

“God fucking dammit!”

 

He really should move all this mess to another room...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember chapter 27? What power had ghost Arthur?... Spirit fire like lew right? Lewis burned him.  
> Well... He wont have that next time. I may or may have not left hints somewhere.
> 
> Next...  
> God I'm dying to write the next one...  
> Requested past gang making amends! - requested werewolf arthur- fluff with capybaras (a kind of rodent) - MY IDEAS .EDIT: gang won't die in bham...- more oneshots and requests
> 
> (Next in TTO: Vithur ``dubbing´´ a soap opera. Yeah, I know, sounds crazy and without sense... You will see.)


	79. Leap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!:  
> Shedrak has a weird interpretation of afterlife.  
> Shedrak is not religious, but believes there has to be something.  
> Shedrak hopes nothing offends readers! (There are no mentions of religion, but the past gang is dead, you know...)
> 
> Lets go!

Arthur remained silent.

Not that he could speak anyway...

He did not bother to look him in the eye, as he wheezed on the ground.

But he could feel his flaming eyes fixed on him.

No words spoken.

No demands or questions...

And Arthur would not even try to excuse what he did.

His vision finally began to blacken... Only a trace of magenta reflecting on it.

He was going numb, finally.

He was beginning to wonder how many hits he had received, how many burns did he have on his skin...

Before all went black... He felt the ghost's strong grip on his left arm.

He felt a fierce pull, a loud rip.

Luckily, the pain lasted just a few seconds.

All his thoughts halted.

He could not think of Lewis hate, all his care gone.

He could not think of her hate... How she surely blamed him...

He stopped hating himself... He got what he deserved.

His heart stopped.

 

* * *

 

But not his emotions...

He felt void...

Dead.

And he was.

But now he could not understand that.

He felt right in between a crossroad...

Two directions pulling at his being...

Why?...

He tried to think again... Regain his thoughts.

Lewis... Vivi...

He wished he could... That he could apologize...

Something seemed to beckon him, pulling him back.

A vision flickering... An opening out of this darkness.

He would have followed...

But he refused... Truth sinking in.

No apologies will make amends.

Nothing he could say or do... Could restore what they had...

Lewis hates him, rightfully. He took revenge.

Vivi as well... She would only scream at him... She will be glad of his death. Not a single tear.

Not a single care from them.

Maybe it had been a good thing he had been locked in his chambers...

He would not have been able to stand her hate...

He had no reason to speak...

Lewis will surely see her one last time...

She will be fine...

She will understand Lewis actions, she won't forget what has he done...

A path seemed to close, a small trace and vision of his dark chambers fading.

Only three directions left...

Only one seemed to pull at him.

Commanding.

He had no choice.

His being was dragged into it.

Even if he did not want to follow.

 

* * *

 

Arthur felt better.

Something that he found strange...

He was slowly regaining his consciousness.

Too slowly.

Enough time to regain his horror...

To remember...

He could somehow feel...

But...

He should not.

He was dead.

He tried to open his eyes to see.

He let out a confused gasp, realizing he had a form.

A body.

He sat frozen, a white void around him...

He trembled when he found out he could speak as well.

 

“W-where am I?...”

 

He raised his hands a little, staring at them as he knelled on the white foggy surface.

He did not understand.

He could not understand.

He did not feel pain.

He should be feeling pain...

He had not expected anything to be after death...

He expected to disappear.

He had wanted to...

But if he now existed...

Why was he not suffering?

He should be in hell...

But this place was too warm, it was too welcoming...

He let out an scared sob, trying to curl on himself...

Only to halt.

Something gold moving in his field of vision.

His amber eyes stared in shock at the golden feathers that moved at his sides...

As his body shivered... The feathers moved.

Arthur slowly raised his left hand to them, confused.

Dreadful.

He grabbed them, pulling.

Eyes widened, realizing that they were his.

Head moved to look back.

Wings...

Long golden wings.

That had obeyed his desire of holding himself...

A part of him.

It could not be...

 

“No...”

 

He clawed at his left one, angered.

Confusion sinking in his non beating heart.

 

“No!”

 

He was no angel!

He should not be here!

Arthur growled, clenching his fists, his left one painfully, around his wing.

Was this heaven?...

He did not deserve it!

 

“I don't want to be here!”

 

He let out an scared shudder, his surroundings suddenly flickering, twisting.

White fading to...

Arthur sobbed, arms and wings around his frame.

Tears falling down.

Seeing his home...

His chambers.

As before that night...

 

“N-no... Not this!”

 

Maybe he was in hell then...

But not this... He could take fire, he could take damnation, but not this.

He could not take this...

As he cried, not looking up from his knees and feathers...

His surroundings twisted again, fading.

Into an another location.

Arthur did not know how much time he cried and mourned.

Not seeing where he was.

Only thinking of his actions...

What he lost.

What he made them lose.

But he eventually lowered his new limbs... tears unending.

Hand lowered to brush the grass below...

Head raised to look to the stars above.

 

“This...”

 

The field they always fled to...

His mind did not think he deserved to be here...

But he did not object to it...

It was painful and comforting at the same time...

But empty...

A mocking memory.

 

“I- I'm sorry...”

 

He did not care what this place was...

There is no one.

No one to hear him...

No one that would care enough to do so.

Alone.

 

* * *

 

Lewis burned...

His glowing eyes lowered to look at her hand.

The wave hitting his very soul.

He could only raise one of his to brush hers.

He began to fade, gasping as the burning feeling took him.

He smiled one last time, her blue eyes widening.

Full of fear.

The spell halting.

But it still damaged him...

His being screamed silently.

He could only feel a tearing sensation...

But he did not blame her...

He brought this on himself...

He was a blind fool.

His soul divided into two...

Leaving him incomplete...

But still banishing part of him...

Most of him.

Only memories and regret left behind.

He could not see her anymore.

He disappeared...

 

* * *

 

Lewis struggled.

He was in the crossroads again...

But this time...

This time he had no choice.

He looked back, trying to find his way back.

To her...

There was no path back to life...

He slowly was being dragged, towards one that was a little open before...

Now wide open...

No option.

No choice.

Forced into it.

 

* * *

 

Lewis slowly stood.

Eyes opening.

White...

White everywhere.

Warm, light, endless.

Lewis looked everywhere, with sad eyes.

After what he did...

How could he be here...

How could he deserve this after killing him.

He was innocent.

 

“Arthur...”

 

Lewis blinked, slowly raising a hand towards his mouth.

His voice had echoed...

He gasped, not feeling his lips at all.

But sharp teeth...

He panicked, hands trembling as they brushed his... Face.

No...

Not face.

Skull.

Lewis tried to breath out, only for fire to tangle around him.

He focused, fearful and confused.

He...

He felt broken.

He is incomplete...

Something is missing.

Something is still in the living world...

Rendering him... Like this.

He was still himself.

He was everything he was.

But part of him was trapped.

Not following his soul.

And so...

This was how he was inside.

Broken.

 

“Not like this...”

 

He could not see himself...

Maybe... Maybe he is just imagining things...

As if to mock him... The ground flickered, clear water around him.

A beautiful lake...

He stared at his reflection...

He stared at his ghostly appearance.

A reflection of who he was...

A reflection of what he did.

A reminder.

A reminder of the monster he became.

The last thing Arthur saw...

The last thing he made him see.

Without speaking...

Without trusting him...

Without trying to find the truth...

And now... He payed the consequences...

Alone...

It was himself who he hated the most...

If only he could see him...

If only he could apologize.

If only Arthur was here...

Lewis held his skull in mourning, not even bothering to cry for himself.

As he regretted all his actions... All his surroundings twisted again.

Lewis lowered his hands from his eyes.

Only to see a huge field...

Trees surrounding him.

Stars shining above.

Fresh grass.

Lewis knelled, unbelieving.

He let out a sad chuckle, as his hands brushed the grass.

He could feel...

He was no ghost.

Lewis got out of his thoughts, hearing something.

He stood, confused.

Crying.

He could hear crying.

The worst part...

It was that it was familiar...

He has heard it before.

He made his way towards it, slowly.

He walked up the small hill, eyes opening.

The was a figure sitting ahead, trembling.

Holding itself, sobbing.

Golden wings around him.

Lewis stood frozen for a long minute.

Staring at Arthur.

Unaware that he was here.

So...

He was really in heaven...

He really killed an angel.

He was innocent.

Lewis was both glad and horrified to see him here...

 

“...Arthur.”

 

The blonde jolted, hearing that voice again...

Feathers shuddering with its echo...

He slowly turned to look back.

Eyes full of fear.

Lewis stood there... Eyes full of sadness, realizing that Arthur still feared him.

And with good reason.

Arthur quickly stood, as Lewis took a worried step closer.

He really was in hell...

Lewis was not done.

He is back... To chase him... He did not have enough?...

He understood...

But Arthur would flee this time...

He could not die...

And even if he thought he deserved more pain...

He feared it.

And he knows it would be unending.

Lewis could only gasp as Arthur dashed to run, scared.

 

“Wait!”

 

Arthur ran, as fast as he could.

He looked back as he fled through the field...

And sure enough, Lewis was chasing.

 

“Arthur stop! Please!”

 

No, no, no.

He won't stop...

Not even if he has to run for all eternity!

Lewis screamed, hand raised towards him.

 

“I won't hurt you!”

 

That was what he said in life...

Promise of protection...

Arthur cried, feet moving fast.

Lewis could only snarl, seeing that he was not trusted.

Not anymore.

But he could not stand that Arthur tore himself.

He did not struggle as he killed him.

He did not explain...

He blames himself.

Lewis can't allow that, not anymore!

Arthur moved and dodged trees, trying to lose Lewis.

He screamed, for fire raised.

Lewis had grown tired of running... Floating instead...

Coming closer.

Arthur hissed, his wings too big to move in between the dense forest.

One hit a tree, painfully.

He stared at them as he ran.

Wings...

His eyes filled with realization.

Wings!

He moved into a small clearing void of trees.

Desperate.

Lewis gasped, seeing him clumsily trying to fly.

Arthur trashed a little, trying to maintain his balance.

His wings were strong... As they flapped he raised.

But he had no clue of how to use them...

Lewis halted below as Arthur raised.

Wings still not moving as they should to manage a good flight...

And to Arthur's dismay and terror...

The tree branches around him were too close.

Even if he had raised some meters off the ground, the trees were too tall...

His left wing hit a sharp branch with a heavy and reflex flap.

 

“Ah-a!”

 

Lewis eyes widened, seeing him lose his drive.

Falling down ahead.

He dashed forward, fire raising wild.

Arthur raised his arms, preparing himself for the crash against the hard ground.

He never hit it.

 

“Umf!”

 

Lewis caught him on time, arms around him, shielding, both rolling on the ground.

With the roll, Arthur ended up laying on the ground, Lewis in front of him.

Arthur was unharmed...

Besides the scratch on his wing...

The blonde opened his eyes, feeling Lewis hands on his shoulders.

Lewis heart could break, Arthur curling below him, once again terrified.

Only seeing the raging skeleton that took his life.

Lewis.

Crying out, voice full of dread and regret.

 

“I'm sorry!”

 

Wings folded as small as possible, as his figure.

Expecting him to hit him at any second now.

Lewis spoke once again, fearful.

 

“Arthur I won't-”

 

“Go a-ahead! Make me pay! Rip my wings! So I don't flee as the coward I am!”

 

“Arthur! I-”

 

“I'm dead! Now you can take all the revenge you want! Without me dying anytime soon!”

 

“Arthur! Shut up!”

 

Lewis grew tired of him interrupting him, of him not seeing he won't harm him.

His lost friend flinched, obeying.

Closing his eyes shut, waiting.

That only made Lewis more sad...

He could only listen as Lewis tried to calm him down.

 

“Arthur calm down... Please. I- I know I did horrible things to you but-”

 

Arthur shook his head, wings shaking.

 

“Y-you did not! You did rightfully... I killed you!”

 

Lewis hands held his shoulders more tightly, trying to be reassuring.

Arthur only tried to back away more against the grass.

 

“Arthur, you did not kill me! You did not send me to die!”

 

The blonde finally opened his eyes, full of tears.

He raised his left hand a little, staring at it.

 

“I did! I- I signed y-your-”

 

“You signed a blank document!”

 

Lewis eyes filled with sadness, voice sorrowful.

 

“Even then... Even then, I should have considered the possibility... That... That you had seen the letter they framed me with. You could have really believed that I-”

 

Arthur clawed at his face, hurt.

 

“No. I knew that was fake... It was not yours. When I heard the drums and they told me why... I knew right away you could not have done that... You would never plan to kill me... And I did nothing to save you. I let you die!”

 

Lewis let out a pained breath, eyes full of shame.

 

“I DID kill you.”

 

Lewis backed away, letting Arthur be.

His voice was full of regret.

 

“I killed you Arthur... When I swore I would live to protect you.”

 

Arthur sat slowly, meeting his eyes.

Not finding words as Lewis mourned.

 

“I promised... And I just forgot everything you were... I became blind... Believing that you would make me die... You... Always there, not behaving like the rest of nobility, always caring for everyone... An unusual prince. A good soul.”

 

Lewis eyes narrowed, voice firm.

 

“You... Always caring for us... You did not deserve what I did to you.” Lewis motioned a hand to his wings, Arthur holding them still, trembling. “For the love of god... You have wings... If that does not show how much you did not deserve to suffer...”

 

“I don't want them... I am not... I can't be forgiven for what happened!”

 

Lewis nodded, smiling.

Arthur sobbed as he spoke.

 

“You can't be forgiven... Because you did nothing wrong. I am the one who has to seek it...”

 

Arthur winced, Lewis approaching.

But not to hit him or burn him...

But to hold him, Lewis crying.

 

“I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Arthur. I can't be forgiven...”

 

Arthur remained silent, crying as well.

Not moving as his friend mourned them both.

Eyes full of disbelief.

Lewis should not be blaming himself...

Lewis did nothing wrong...

Magenta eyes blinked, a tired gasp.

For wings tangled around him, embracing.

Arthur spoke, voice faint.

 

“Y-you can... I don't blame you.”

 

Lewis let out an angry growl, furious.

Arthur was unfazed by it, not fearing.

That only made Lewis more sorrowful.

Arthur... After all that happened.

Still trusts him...

Still believes in him...

Still does not blame him...

But himself.

It hurts...

Lewis can't forgive himself as well...

 

* * *

 

Vivi can't live like this...

She can't live without them...

Knowing she did nothing to save Lewis...

And that he did nothing to stop him before it was too late...

She could have spoken with Arthur...

She could have been there when Lewis tried to take revenge...

She could have made them see the truth...

Instead... She did nothing.

She let Arthur die.

She hurt Lewis.

She lost everything she cared for.

She stared at the sword on the darkness, eyes full of sadness.

She has trapped part of Lewis soul there...

Thoughts and mind able to see through it...

And no one in the world had the knowledge to free him from this fate.

She can't imagine how will he be in the afterlife...

Both of them...

She needs to see them...

He could do nothing as a flask was taken...

 

* * *

 

Vivi found herself in some kind of void...

A crossroad, four paths around her soul.

All closed.

She pondered, confused...

She could not go anywhere...

A voice seemed to echo, powerful.

 

“ _You should not be here yet...”_

 

It was commanding...

She feared, looking all around.

Why were all the paths closed?...

Why?

She wants to see them!

She needs to see them!

She can't exist without them...

There were glowing runes ahead, on one of the paths.

She could understand them. For she read about it...

Heaven.

She looked at the other three ones.

Life... Purgatory... And hell.

She was trapped...

She can't be...

Was this because she ended her own life?...

Was this a way of showing she should have lived?

Purgatory seemed to pulse... Inviting...

An offer.

No...

No one but her should choose what to do with her existence...

No one but her!

She will see them!

Her soul clawed at the closed energy, pulling to open it.

To reach heaven...

She is sure they have to be there.

It did not seem to budge...

But she would not wait for it to open!

She will not wait for it to open, until her supposed death should have happened!

She will open it!

Her soul screamed, angered.

Its traces buried themselves on it, damaging.

Her soul filled with hope, her will making it crack.

The opening flickered, a small breach.

Not meant to be there...

But her will was stronger that any stupid law this place had...

Nothing could keep her away...

From them...

 

* * *

 

Vivi felt peace...

She regained her mind quickly.

Only one thought crossing it.

Lewis and Arthur.

She glared at all the void surrounding her.

Only white...

This is not what she wants.

She wants to see them.

She smiled, the white fading.

A forest surrounding her and a familiar field...

So familiar...

She missed this place.

But she misses them more.

She walked up the hill, searching.

Her heart would have filled with sadness, not finding them.

But she saw something from the corner of her eye.

She turned around, to look at the dense forest ahead.

Magenta tangled in the distance... far.

Fire.

And she caught a glint of gold on the sky...

That confused her.

But she was sure that that fire was...

It had to be Lewis...

She ran, sprinting down towards it.

She moved in between trees, not tiring, even if the distance was long.

The wait was torture...

She lost sight of the fire...

She feared, looking all around.

Vivi halted her blind chase.

Seeing something.

The light from the stars glinting against something gold, traces of its light between the forest.

Near.

She approached, frowning when she could see a magenta glow as well.

She stood, glancing down at the two figures sitting ahead.

They were here.

Her eyes cried, full of happiness and sadness at the same time.

Arthur and Lewis had managed to calm down, now in a comfortable silence.

Just trying to gain coherent thoughts...

That they did not manage to find...

Lewis yelped, falling forward as she leaped at him.

 

“Leeeew!”

 

Lewis glanced at her with wide eyes, full of fear.

 

“V-vi-vi?...”

 

No, no, no...

Arthur feared as well, standing, hands raising and clasping together.

 

“You are...”

 

She smiled sadly, understanding why they looked so fearful...

 

“I'm dead.”

 

Amber eyes cried again, taking a step back.

He could not take this.

Lewis did not believe...

  
“Y-you can't be... We can't have been dead for so long!”

 

Arthur ran, still fearing her hate.

She would have followed, but Lewis finally stood, anger and fear overtaking shock.

 

“Don't tell me!... You can't have...”

 

She only looked down, nodding.

 

“I could not live without you.”

 

“You... You idiot...”

 

Lewis cried, holding her against his chest.

He was guilty before...

For Arthur...

Now...

He killed them both.

She returned his embrace, voice calm and kind.

 

“Lewis... It was my fault as well. I don't regret it. I only regret what I did to you.”

 

Her hands raised to grasp his skull, eyes full of dread.

 

“I left you... Broken.”

 

Lewis shook his skull, eyes full of care.

But still sobbing...

 

“No... You... I tried to make you forget. I'm a fool...”

 

Lewis looked up, realizing that Arthur ran again...

He is sure that now, he blames himself even more.

Lewis glanced to her eyes, hand brushing her hair softly.

 

“Vivi... What it's done... It's done. I won't win anything by questioning you... Even if it horrifies me...” He took her hand, serious. “We have to set things right.”

 

She smiled, eyes full of care.

  
“With you... They always are.”

Ahead, Arthur had hid inside an empty big tree trunk.

Trying to hide as small as possible.

Sure that they will try to find him.

Why did she do that...

He knows very well why...

He killed the one she cared most for in the world.

His breathing had been unsteady.

As he heard footsteps nearby, he held his breath.

Knowing they could hear him.

Arthur looked at the tree's opening, fearful.

No more footsteps... Or noise.

Had they gone away?

Maybe-

 

“Art!”

 

“Ahh!”

 

She had leaned to look in, Arthur slamming his hands on the wood behind him, cowering.

He screamed, never stopping.

 

“Viv I'm sorry! So sorry! I never meant for you both to die! God, I'm walking scum! Go ahead! Scream! Hit me! I deserve it! You should blame me! I did it all! I killed him! I killed you! But why did you do that?! You could have lived! No... You needed him! And I took him away! I made you-”

 

Vivi had to place a hand over his mouth to make him realize that she was not angry.

But smiling sadly at him.

 

“Arthur... I knew from the start neither of you wrote those documents.”

 

Arthur trembled, looking down with shame.

 

“I signed-”

 

Lewis leaned to look in as well, frowning.

Voice firm.

 

“You did not sign a death sentence... You signed a blank document!”

 

“But-”

 

She would have none of it.

Arthur cried, her arms hugging him tightly.

 

“I'm sorry Arthur... I should have saved him... Both of you.”

 

She slowly pulled at his arm, asking him to leave his hideout.

Arthur doubted, still shameful.

But as they smiled...

As they did before the incident...

He crawled out with a tired sight, looking at the ground.

Vivi smiled, saddened by his sorrow and guilt.

So she joked, as always.

 

“...Nice wings.”

 

Arthur blushed, noting her mocking tone.

He folded them, trying to hide them.

 

“I- I have no idea why they are there! Don't stare!” He blinked, looking at them both. “Why you guys... Don't...”

 

Vivi did not have wings...

And Lewis was a skeleton.

Arthur did not understand...

 

“Lewis... Why you are not... Like us? Why only I have... This?”

 

As he flapped them a little, Vivi pondered.

 

“I kind of... Exorcised him...”

 

Arthur's eyes widened, disbelieving.

 

“You did what?!”

 

Lewis stepped in before he could panic more.

 

“I tried to make her forget... She defended herself and..: And part of me is gone...”

 

“Not gone... It's in Arthur's sword.”

 

Her words did not make it any better...

Had his sword not been there...

 

“Oh my god...”

 

Arthur sat against the tree, holding his head, feeling a headache.

 

“Ok... This is a huge mess... I have really messed out our lives... Damn no, I have destroyed-”

 

“Arthur for the last time it was not your fault.”

 

“It is! Both of you, dead! And why is that?! Because I never look or have a clue of what I'm doing! I'm useless! Like Markus always said...”

 

Lewis face darkened, hearing that name...

 

“The bastard... Don't mention him... He ordered the guard my capture... And made me think that you wanted me gone... That you made the letter.”

 

Vivi sighed, eyes full of worry.

Holding knowledge.

But she only gave out a question.

 

“Arthur... Who always handed you the documents?...”

 

The blonde looked up from his hands, confused.

 

“Who? The counselor, Markus always-”

 

His eyes widened, understanding.

 

“Oh...”

 

Vivi nodded as Lewis and Arthur were taken by anger.

They had their murderer...

And they could do nothing now...

Arthur cried silently, not looking them in the eye.

He should have seen it coming a mile away...

There was silence...

Vivi and Lewis sat at his sides, speaking calmly.

 

“Everything will be alright...”

“You are not to blame.”

 

Arthur just nodded tiredly, not having strength to argue.

Lewis could see the sadness in them...

It hurt them that he looked like this...

Blaming themselves.

He could not have that.

He focused, trying to find any power he held...

Vivi gasped, Lewis flickering.

But she only stared in wonder, baffled.

 

“Lewis?...”

 

He smiled, touching his face.

He looked alive.

Arthur was shocked as well, amber eyes fixed on his.

Still glowing...

 

“You still miss something...”

 

Lewis nodded, fumbling with his hands.

 

“I don't care...” He smiled wide, looking at them. “Not when I am with you.”

 

Vivi smiled, hugging them both.

Lewis held them as well.

Arthur could only sit in between them, guilt never leaving.

But he trusted them...

His wings raised, moving behind the three of them.

Curling to embrace them.

Magenta, blue and amber eyes fixed on the stars above.

Even if guilty...

Content with having each other...

 

* * *

 

Vivi paced around the white fog, glancing down.

Afterlife is weird...

And that's being subtle.

Whatever they want appears...

It did not take long for Arthur to wish for some oysters...

What followed was an unending feast full of bad smells...

Don't get her started about when they found the abyss.

A huge void, below the white fog they stood on.

Life below.

And offering of returning to life.

But forget.

Everything... Until you die again.

When they found the abyss, they could not hold back their wonder of how things were going.

They could see small visions of the living.

And when humans invented pizza...

She turned around, sighing.

Arthur was snoring on a cloud, a lot of boxes thrown around him.

The pizzas all devoured...

She snapped her fingers, wishing for order...

They faded away.

She does not know why she bothers... He will just wish for more.

Heaven was not a bad place at all.

But...

She glanced down.

Worried.

It has been so long...

She is so worried...

Her master... Is suffering.

He blames himself.

He gave away his soul, fearing death.

No...

Not death.

Afterlife.

Fearing them.

And now he is alone...

Not even that spirit at his side now.

He is shameful of all the souls he has been made to lure...

Vivi shook her head, eyes full of sadness.

 

“...You fool.”

 

She would never blame him...

She loved to be with them here...

But he... He will not die.

He will never see at this rate...

She glanced at her right.

Lewis there, tuning his violin.

He always loved music...

And as soon as he saw that instrument...

Vivi stared at the abyss for a long time...

She has lost count how much time they have been dead.

 

“...Lew, do you know how much time we have been here?”

 

He looked up, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Ummm... I don't know anymore.”

 

She is not surprised.

Maybe...

Maybe it was time.

Maybe she could help her master...

Maybe she can free Lewis now...

Learn all that has happened in the world...

More knowledge in it.

Lewis gasped, seeing her take a step closer to the edge.

She smiled, playfully.

 

“Will be back! Won't take long...”

 

He stood, raising a hand, fearful.

 

“Vivi no!”

 

Too late.

He halted to not fall, hands only managing to grasp air.

Eyes glancing down at her figure, falling down and fading...

Disappearing...

To live again.

Lewis raised his hands to his head, panicking.

 

“Vivi! Oh my god! What do I do?... What do I do?!”

 

Jump you idiot...

He prepared himself for it.

Ready to follow.

But he halted, remembering something.

Arthur...

The blonde had been having a dream about hamsters, wings flapping a little.

Until Lewis decided to shake him wildly.

 

“Arthur wake up! Dammit!”

 

Arthur's eyes were full of dizziness now, Lewis still panicking.

Lewis gasped, seeing that Arthur was out of it.

He fell onto the cloud as Lewis dropped him, groaning.

 

“Lewiiiis?... What was that for?”

 

“Sorry!” He shook his hands around, motioning to the abyss. “We have a huge problem! Arthur-”

 

“Wait... I need a coffee...”

 

Lewis could only stand baffled as Arthur held now a cup, drinking as if nothing.

He screamed, stomping his feet on the ground.

 

“No time for your coffee! Vivi has jumped!”

 

Arthur had a stroke, choking.

Lewis had to pat his back, even if he could not die.

Arthur regained his breath, eyes full of shock.

 

“She did what?!”

 

“She jumped! She is probably being born now!”

 

Time is weird when you are dead.

Arthur stood quickly, dropping the cup.

Jumping down with his wings towards the edge, glancing down with wide eyes.

 

“Holy fuck... Why?!”

 

Lewis stood now at his side, frowning.

 

“Lets jump.”

 

Arthur froze, seeing Lewis grab his arm.

Before he could pull at him, he flapped his wings, stepping away.

Lewis glanced in confusion, not understanding his fear.

 

“Arthur?...”

 

He shook his head, eyes full of fear.

 

“Y-you go. I- I can't-”

 

Lewis moved closer to him, eyes questioning.

 

“Why? You could live again.” Lewis gasped. “You fear to be alone, To not find us? I'm sure we will, I have seen many souls that have! We-”

 

Arthur raised his hands to his chest, nodding.

Voice firm.

 

“I'm sure of it! That's exactly what I fear! I killed you once... I won't take any chances of fucking things up again!”

 

Arthur's words hurt.

Lewis stood, meeting his eyes.

 

“You could have a second chance... We all could have a second chance. Together... Be happy this time.”

 

Arthur raised his gaze, words sinking in.

As he pondered, unsure... Lewis spoke again.

 

“Right now... She must be already alive. A year or two can be very well have passed as you doubt. Take the chance... Or she will be alone.”

 

Arthur took a few slow steps forward, looking down.

His voice was quiet, faint.

A fearful question...

 

“...Promise that things will be alright this time?...”

 

Lewis smiled, nodding.

 

“I promise.”

 

He will be with friends...

That was all Arthur needed to decide his fate.

Lewis took his hand.

With a last glance at each other...

They jumped down.

 

A leap of faith...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the idea of angel Arthur too cute, OK?!  
> FIGHT ME! I WILL FIGHT ANYONE WHO DARES SAY HE IS NOT ONE!
> 
> Im a horrible person!  
> Now, imagine if Lewis had taken revenge in the present, and they go to heaven eventually...  
> Imagine the shame... The ackwardness.  
> Good thing that things went ok, right?
> 
> The gang is not done with afterlife...  
> NOT AT ALL.  
> They will remember everything...  
> In the end of my new fanfic! Search tomorrow for:  
> "Dread endured after death"!
> 
> THE GANG WILL NOT DIE IN BHAM!  
> In bham...


	80. Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon request!  
> Werewolf Arthur!  
> Obviusly... I can't make it permanent.

**It hurts.**

Vivi ran.

Loud growls echoing behind her.

**They hurt him.**

Big claws stomped on the ground she ran on a minute before.

**He is in danger.**

Vivi glanced back, eyes full of sadness.

A big figure loomed in between the trees, chasing fast.

Dangerous.

Even if he did not mean it...

**He must defend himself...**

Mystery halted, staying back.

Transforming.

Vivi halted some meters ahead.

 

“Mystery!”

 

“Go! He can't be stopped!”

 

The growls became louder...

Mystery growled as well, tails raising in warning.

Red eyes glancing up, to glowing yellow ones.

Full of rage...

To the figure towering above him.

Golden fur, black mane and ears...

Sharp claws, sharp fangs in a long wolf snout...

Standing on two long wolf like legs, a long tail swiping the air.

Only one arm trembling with fury...

All his figure shaking with anticipation...

Both wolfs growled, both trying to intimidate.

Arthur did it better...

Not in control, bigger than Mystery, even transformed...

A black bracelet sank into his right wrist.

A curse...

But even if he did not know he was trying to hunt her...

Mystery would not stand doing nothing...

Vivi gasped, both finally roaring and leaping at each other.

Mystery tried to pin him down, his front claws pushing his chest.

Arthur only swiped his only claw, slamming it on his snout.

Sending him rolling.

Even if he only had one arm... He was strong.

But the spirit stood quickly, ready to fight.

 

“Vivi, run for everything holy! I can't win!”

 

Not without hurting him...

She obeyed...

Arthur did not have a clear mind... His eyes were fixed on her...

Prey.

That was trying to flee.

Mystery tried to bite his neck, jumping high.

Arthur expected it, jaw ready to bite.

Both did.

But Arthur was taller...

And so, he easily pulled upwards, Mystery unable to have support on the ground.

**Wolf...**

Arthur bit harder, a crack echoing.

Mystery went limp, his shoulder blade surely damaged.

But the other beast had no reason to kill one of its kind...

Mystery was pushed to the ground, Arthur running again.

Following...

**Kill... Stay safe!**

Vivi could hear his howls.

She could imagine how maddening his thoughts were right now...

She did not blame him.

If she had been there sooner...

It was only their own fault.

Arthur ran fast.

His glowing eyes glinted in the dark...

Seeing her jumping over a fallen tree trunk.

**Near.**

Vivi had no chance to outrun him.

Not in a million years.

And so, she was suddenly pushed forward, a strong paw grabbing her shoulder.

 

“Ah!”

 

Arthur launched her to the ground with a strong motion.

She huffed, falling on it, facing the sky.

She blinked, two feral eyes glancing down to her.

Arthur stood over her, frame twisting.

**DEVOUR.**

Vivi closed her eyes as his tail swiped the ground.

Arthur just stood.

**Hurt...**

Vivi opened her eyes, confused.

He was suddenly letting out small whimpers, claw raising to his head instead of to her.

**Hurt?...**

She sat a little, Arthur taking a step back.

 

“A-art?...”

 

**Can't! No... No harm!**

Arthur's mind was chaos.

The beast demanding blood.

His soul screaming to him to stop.

He could not harm her...

He can't harm her.

Not her.

Vivi. She is vivi.

She could only watch as he raised his head, letting out an earsplitting howl.

Trying to remember...

 

* * *

 

Arthur coughed, knelling in front of the sacrificing altar.

Even if he had tried to escape...

Yes, he managed to, they had no fucking idea how to make a good nose.

Only to be caught back an hour after...

He only received a beating.

This freaks needed special blood...

But nowadays...

Where can you find a werewolf?

Arthur supposed that only a few existed in the world...

But the cultists venerated a wolf demon...

They needed one.

To Arthur's dismay before...

They had a way to reach a similar state.

A cursed bracelet.

And he did not want to wear it.

By how they had been chanting before...

It can only be removed with a silver gem, the bracelet had a small dent.

But they would never use it...

After all, they needed the blood.

And so, Arthur was now exhausted.

The beating had two reasons...

One, because they were fucking angry he managed to fool them before.

Two...

To ensure that the beast would be weak enough later...

They had been searching for this cult... To retrieve this dangerous bracelet.

They always search for dangerous things like this...

But with it...

Arthur always ends up in problems.

His metal arm was forcefully removed, leaving him more weak.

Arthur laughed in their face, mocking.

 

“What, you really fear, huh?... Can't handle a single wolf?... You are twenty...”

 

He had to shut up, one smacking him from behind.

His right arm was pulled, bracelet open.

Arthur could not move away, he was bound from his neck with a chain to a tree.

He was not a dog...

Or maybe he would be...

The bracelet closed around his wrist.

 

“G-hah...”

 

Arthur snarled, for it stinged his skin. Small little spikes sinking.

A burning sensation crept up his arm.

To all his body.

The lunatics took a few steps back, wary.

For Arthur was gasping now, body trembling.

His gasps began to turn into snarls, snarls into growls.

Arthur screamed, jolting on the ground.

He felt and heard some cracks...

His body was changing.

 

“F-uck! I d-don't-”

 

His jaw trembled, teeth enlarging.

Fingers twisted, sharp claws coming painfully out.

He could feel his frame moving, his very own insides moving as he grew.

But he still looked human, other than the tail and ears he had now...

Arthur could still think...

Not too clearly, but still himself.

But the beast that was going into him...

Did not take kindly that he was tied up...

**Bound...**

His clawed hand reached for the chain as the cultists feared, pulling brutally.

They were not surprised when it broke...

Arthur stood, eyes narrowed at them.

Coming closer with knifes...

**Danger.**

Arthur growled loudly, still hurting.

But he expected the first idiot that tried to stab him.

His strength was not his...

Arthur could hear screams and whimpers...

But he could not control himself as he clawed down ten of them.

Luckily for his soul later... He did not kill anybody.

Vivi finally managed to find him in this labyrinthine forest..

She could only gasp, seeing the cultists trying to hold down still a furious figure on the ground.

Knife in one of their hands...

 

“Arthur!”  
  


The guy that was going to stab received a fierce wave...

With one of them letting go... It was not hard for him to push them all away...

Vivi helped, both beating them down.

Mystery watched with his red eyes.

Fearing.

For he saw the bracelet, on him.

And Arthur was slowly changing...

More.

As soon as there was no more danger, Arthur slumped forward, holding himself.

Vivi knelled at his side, fearful.

 

“Art? Are you-”

 

“N-no. V-viv, run!”

 

“What?-”

 

Arthur did not have time for this...

No. He was not ok...

In between his pained gasps, he screamed, full of fear.

For her.

He could hear the beast...

But they were his own thoughts as well...

**Pain.**

He let out a scream, his body burning more.

 

“Please! T-the-”

 

Mystery knew.

 

“Vivi! He is changing! Move!”

 

Arthur gave a last fearful thought as she was pulled away by him...

He had no control...

All went black with one last wish.

**Hunt...**

 

* * *

 

Arthur howled, remembering faintly.

But he still was taken over by this curse...

He whimpered, moving away from her, eyes full of fear.

Vivi never feared Arthur.

He let out a snarl as she stood, raising her hands.

 

“Art? It's me...”

 

She was too close.

He bit on the air, warning her.

Not wanting her near himself.

That bite and growl was what Lewis heard and saw...

The ghost stood in front of her in a second, shielding.

Both magenta and yellow eyes met...

And Arthur lost control.

**Menace...**

Vivi screamed, Arthur plunging onto Lewis.

The ghost was ready.

As much as Arthur clawed, as much as he bit onto him...

Lewis was unfazed, he could not hurt.

Vivi saw Lewis hands lay on his shoulders, ready to slam him down.

 

“Don't hurt him!”  
  


Lewis would never want to...

But he needed to stop him...

And deep inside, Arthur agreed.

She could do nothing as his hands and fire pushed the wolf down onto the ground.

Pinning him and keeping him there.

His claw scratched the skull in front of him, angered.

But Lewis did not move.

Lewis tried to think the best way to make him faint...

Fire tangled around his snout, not burning.

But keeping oxygen away.

The beast tried to breathe.

But no air was taken.

Lewis waited, as he got weaker...

Body trembling.

Until his eyes finally stared at nothing.

Going limp.

As soon as he knew he would not move, he let go.

Letting him breath.

Vivi knelled at his side, worried.

Lewis sighed, clutching his skull.

 

“...Had no option.”  
  


“...I know.”

 

She should have been there...

A limping Mystery finally arrived.

Lewis did not need to ask...

But he did.

 

“Can you...”

 

The dog nodded, raising a paw.

 

“More or less...”

 

* * *

 

Arthur felt hands around him...

He let out a small whimper, still not awake, but feeling something hurting.

He tried to think...

He only managed to open his eyes a little.

Magenta eyes looking down to him.

Arthur tried to raise a hand to his head, only for the ghost to hold it down.

 

“Don't move, I'm not done with the bandages...”

 

“L-lewis?”

 

Arthur could see now the van...

They were in the back.

Arthur looked over the seats.

Vivi was driving...

More calm than usual...

 

“W-what happened?...”

 

Lewis sighed, replacing the bandage Arthur let fall with his moves.

 

“You... Had a transformation.”

 

Arthur blinked, remembering.

 

“Oh...” His eyes widened. “Fuck! Viv! W-what did I-”

 

She spoke before he could panic and mess all of Lewis work.

 

“You did nothing. You did not harm me.”

 

Mystery gave a tired bark at her side, rolling his eyes.

Not her...

But he was not to blame.

Arthur slumped on the back, a little calmer.

Until he felt something moving.

He laid poker faced, Lewis smiling nervously.

 

“...Since when we have a carpet here?...”

 

There was something hairy behind him...

The ghost coughed, looking away.

 

“...Mystery... Did not manage to do much.”  
  


Arthur did not like how that sounded.

He finally tried to look himself over...

There was a moment of silence...

Until he finally panicked.

 

“Oh my fucking god! Is that a tail?!” He raised his hand to his head, feeling something twitch. “Are these dog ears?! Wait... My nails! I- I have sharp nails! Fuck this thing is moving! Why is it moving! I'm not a dog! Mystery how the hell I make this thing stop moving?! Why I'm like this?! I don't want to be like this! I don't know how to control it! Why-”

 

Lewis had to make him lay back again, worried.

 

“Arthur calm down, please.”

 

“CALM DOWN?!” He tried to crawl away, to grab a mirror in Vivi's backpack. Lewis held him. “What the hell- What am I?! Why I am like this?! I need answers! I-”

 

Mystery gave a loud bark, tired.

Lewis remained silent, Arthur flinched.

 

“You want answers? Then calm down!” Arthur ears and tail went down, a frown on his face. “Fine... You are still wearing that bracelet.”

 

Arthur blinked, raising his arm to look.

As he stared at it, Mystery explained.

 

“I managed to seal the beast. But meanwhile you wear that... Lewis just give him a mirror before he wrecks the van...”

 

Arthur took it from Lewis, eyes watching sadly his features.

 

“...Will I be like this forever?... Because you have not removed it... I suppose there is no way-”

 

“There is.”

 

Arthur eyes filled with hope as the spirit gave his last words about the matter.

 

“The bracelet is opened with a silver gem... One of the cultists fled with it. Where do you think we are driving to? As soon as we find were he hid... You will be normal again.”

 

Arthur smiled a little, a little fang showing.

Even if he had calmed down...

Mystery still worried.

They should find that freak before next week...

Or things could go wrong.

 

* * *

 

Arthur laid in the back, outstretched.

Vivi was changing the bandages on his back.

Mystery's bites were still healing...

 

“...I'm fine...”

 

“Shh. Even if you are, can't let them on.”

 

Arthur huffed, blushing.

After a while, the bands were removed.

She raised an eyebrow, staring at the faint scars.

 

“...You have healed fast...”

 

Arthur grumbled, looking away.

 

“Don't stare.”

 

She just laughed, handing him his shirt again.

He did not need more first aid.

And it had only been a day...

Lewis drove, looking everywhere near the woods.

No trace of the guy.

 

“Where can he have gone...”

 

As Lewis worried, Vivi sat at Arthur's side.

She could see the fear and worry in his eyes.

So she tangled her fingers on his hair, something that always managed to calm him down.

And he was like a big puppy...

She could just not resist.

And when Arthur just closed his eyes, and his tail began to move...

 

“Your tail is moving! Cute doge!”

 

He opened his eyes, blushing red.

 

“I- It is n-not! W-what did you call me?!”

 

He clutched his tail, embarrassed.

She just chuckled.

 

* * *

 

Arthur did not like this...

He did not like it at all.

Mystery dropped a truth down on them.

And it hit like a bomb...

Arthur paced back and forth inside the van, panicking.

 

“Oh god, oh god... What am I going to do?!”  
  


Lewis tried to hold him still, but he just kept on moving, tail wild.

 

“Arthur we won't-”

 

“You won't what?! I'm going to transform again tonight! Just when we have known where the hell has this guy gone!”

 

He raised a hand towards the window, pointing at the setting sun.

 

“In a few hours... I will be a fucking beast! And this guy is hiding in a fucking cult headquarter! Lewis, you can't be in two places at once!”

 

He could go retrieve the gem... And leave Arthur to lose control...

Or stay to hold him down... And risk that the one who held the gem left that building, a house in the woods.

All this week... He has been more or less calm.

As they searched and asked around.

Granted, he had received a lot of weird stares and questions... Ears, tail... A metal arm...

One jerk even pulled at them... Luckily he received a punch to his face. Vivi did not mess around...

But now...

Arthur glared at Mystery, furious.

 

“Why did you not say this earlier?!”

 

Mystery sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Look me in the eye and tell me you would have not panicked, like you are now...”

 

Arthur could only growl, clutching his head with his hands.

 

“...How do you want me to take it?... It hurts. I still remember it.” He frowned, glancing a little to Vivi. “But that's not what worries me the most.”

 

Lewis knew.

 

“...Mystery will stay with you.”

 

“Last time... I bit him and left him bleeding.”

 

“...I ripped your arm off. So we are even.”

 

Arthur shook his head.

 

“I mean that you won't stop me...”

 

The dog coughed, a paw placed on his glasses.

 

“I will be prepared this time...”  
  


Vivi dropped the book she was reading, smiling.

 

“Yep! We got it!”

 

Arthur could only raise an eyebrow as Mystery and Vivi stared at the van's doors...

 

* * *

 

Arthur could see the moon beggining to peek in the horizon...

His body was beginning to tremble.

He sat a little, as much as he could when he was tied up with ropes.

His eyes roamed out the window, Mystery there.

 

“...Mystery.”

 

The dog looked up, meeting his eyes.

 

“Yes?”

 

Arthur looked at the seal Vivi and him made, to hold him down...

 

“...Will this work?”

 

A tired sigh, both their tails moving nervously.

 

“It's what we can do.”

 

At least it will win time as the other two retrieved the gem...

Arthur felt a shiver coming from his wrist, cold flowing through all his body.

He laughed a little, fearing.

 

“H-hey... W-we tried to take off this thing... But...” It did not budge... “W-what if you ripped my hand and-”

 

“No.”

 

“B-but you did it once!”

 

“Arthur I'm not ripping off the only arm you have left. Even if you would prefer it.”

 

Not when he could try to help him.

Arthur gasped, a pang of pain on his chest.

As the moon raised.

Mystery lowered his eyes and ears, hearing him slumping over.

Arthur tried to breath steadily.

But with the burning feeling in him, and the little jolts he was suffering...

 

“Ah- I- I think it- That it would be better!”

 

“No.”  
  


Arthur's mind was beginning to go foggy.

 

“P- **please!”**

 

His voice was deeper, as his skin slowly grew fur.

Mystery winced, hearing a loud crack.

Growls.

He feared to turn around and look.

So he only stood with his eyes closed.

Not looking as Arthur trashed in the van.

His body bent backwards, legs pushing.

He felt horrible...

His eyes began to sharpen, as his claws... And fangs.

And his amber eyes turned more yellow.

It did not help that he stared out the window, right at the moon...

It did not.

 

“ **Hurts!”  
**

Arthur could not think anymore.

His voice was not normal anymore.

It echoed with the beast's growls and snarls.

His frame trembled in jolts, growing slowly in size...

It was a good thing that he had removed his arm...

His claw twitched under the ropes, blindly scratching them.

After five minutes... Mystery heard them snap.

One barrier and obstacle gone.

Only the seal kept them both separated.

Arthur laid on the van, almost transformed.

With another loud crack and howl, he fell, exhausted.

Gasping for needed air.

His big figure curling on itself, pained.

His eyes roamed all around, full of fear.

**Trapped.**

He slowly stood, as much as he could without hitting the ceiling.

Mystery finally looked.

Noting all the claw scratches in the van...

When Arthur regains his mind... He is going to be horrified.

But no time for that.

Both had their eyes fixed on one another.

Arthur was sniffing the air.

**No prey...**

But he still wanted to get out.

His mind screamed for him to flee, to get to a safe place.

And this metallic barrier was keeping him away from that.

Mystery was not surprised that after a silent minute, the bigger wolf growled.

Slamming himself against the doors.

The seal over them glowed, small traces flowing.

Arthur let out a small whimper, stepping back.

Eyes full of confusion.

The seal burned.

But after looking all around in panic...

He tried again.

And again.

Slam, whimper, angered growl...

Repeat.

Mystery transformed, seeing the doors slowly bend...

It won't be long before...

Sure enough, his tails twitched, a huge gape finally appearing on them.

Arthur's arm was coming out of it, clawing blindly.

Mystery pushed it back, a vain effort.

The doors flew away, a fierce tackle.

The spirit had to step away, Arthur finally jumped down.

Standing tall.

Mystery's eyes narrowed, fearful.

Arthur leaned closer, head leaning in curiosity.

Mystery could see his eyes...

They were foggy... As if he were trying...

 

“Arthur?...”

 

His ears went up, yellow eyes blinking.

**A-art-**

Mystery's eyes filled with hope.

Arthur growled sadly, kneeling.

His head hurting like hell.

Mystery approached slowly.

 

“Arthur.” He seemed to be crying, the name hurting, confusing. “Your name... Arthur.”

 

Mystery took a step back, Arthur clawing at the air.

Still fighting.

Mystery tried one last thing.

 

“Vivi.” A loud whimper. “Lewis.”

 

**Who...**

Vivi?

Lewis?...

Mystery sighed, yellow eyes blinking.

Tears falling down.

 

“ **G-gu** ys?...”

 

Mystery tangled his tails around the bigger wolf, trying to comfort him as he remembered.

Clear thoughts again.

 

* * *

 

Vivi was humming the 007 melody in her head...

Her head leaned to look into the room.

My god the room was not big, but there were like 50 dudes inside.

They were all wearing robes... They could make an infomercial about snuggies...

Lewis floated behind her, ready to defend her.

He whispered as quiet as possible.

 

“...I freak them up... And you grab the gem...”

 

She nodded, eyes narrowing.

The gem was on top of a table...

It will not be hard to catch it while they all scream like babies.

Lewis huffed, fists raising.

He did not like to fight but...

These were some of the bastards that made him hurt...

That transformation is horrible...

So he won't feel too bad.

Vivi chuckled, Lewis dashing in.

All the lunatics screamed, seeing the ghost.

As she watched in boredom her own hand, the room was full of screams and whimpers.

One guy that tried to stab Lewis was sent flying out the door, right past her.

 

“Whoa... Calm down Lew...”

 

She looked inside, most of them trying to fight him...

Idiots.

The gem was unguarded.

All of them focusing on him.

Vivi ran, snatching it and running out the room.

Intending to take it back to Arthur.

She dreads what he is going through right now.

She ran through hallways, thinking she would make it outside.

But she had to halt, ten men appearing in front of her.

 

“Out of my way you freaks!”

 

They did not.

Her hands shined, ready to fight.

One was slammed to a wall, when he tried to grab the gem.

She fought, some receiving bruises and broken ribs...

But four managed to pin her arms backwards, Vivi outnumbered.

 

“Let me go you fuckers! I will send a spell up your-”

 

There was a loud growl.

She smiled, thinking it would be Mystery.

But when Arthur came into the corridor instead...

Her eyes widened, seeing him leap at them, with a loud roar, eyes full of anger.

All screamed.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!”  
  


Arthur pushed away the one who had her right arm caught.

Vivi's eyes filled with realization.

He was not biting, not clawing.

But grabbing them, pushing them away, headbutting...

Even using his long tail.

Not really harming.

Freeing her.

All fell or ran away, Arthur gasping and whimpering worriedly.

His voice was still beast like, but he was there.

His own mind...

 

“ **V-vi** -vi?...” He leaned his head a little down, nudging her. “Y-you o-ok?”

 

She smiled, hugging his snout happily, making him sneeze.

 

“Yes!”

 

Arthur smiled, careful to not scratch his fangs on her arms.

He gently pulled at her, asking her to let go.

Her clothes tickled his nose...

She bounced on place, excited.

 

“You managed to think!”

 

He pouted, looking away.

 

“A-are **yo** u **calling** me-”

 

She rolled her eyes, poking him.

 

“No! I mean that you managed to think even if you are like this!” She raised her hand, the gem there. “Look what I got!”

 

He stared at it, frowning.

He made the bad choice of trying to take it.

 

“ **Aurgh!** ”

 

Silver...

She moved it away, worried.

 

“...Maybe it will be better if I place it.”

 

He nodded, looking around, ears raising.

He could hear Lewis ahead.

Sure enough, the ghost floated out the room, clapping his hands with a nod.

 

“Fucking idiots-”

 

He blinked, Arthur there.

There was silence, no one moving.

Vivi spoke before Lewis could panic.

 

“Arthur is in control.”

 

Lewis relaxed, smiling sadly.

 

“...Lets get out of here...”

 

Arthur nodded, looking away.

He was tired of this.

 

* * *

 

Arthur stood inside the van, worried.

His tail moved quickly as Lewis held the gem.

 

“So... If we put this in the bracelet...”

 

Mystery nodded, smiling.

 

“It will open and he will change back.”  
  


Lewis worried, fire bright.

 

“But it will still hurt and-”

 

Arthur barked, tail thumping.

 

“I d-don't care...” He scratched his ear, annoyed. “ **F-fu** cking fur... It itches...”

 

Lewis nodded, smiling sadly.

 

“Very well.”

 

Arthur coughed, blushing.

 

“Ummm... I- Viv hand me my...”

 

She handed him his clothes, laughing.

Arthur glared at her, growling.

But she jumped off the van with Mystery, both knowing.

As soon as Arthur was sure she was not around, he nodded.

Lewis sighed, nodding as well.

 

“Here it goes...”  
  


Arthur gasped, the gem near.

Placed on its place in the bracelet.

It opened.

Arthur felt the same symptoms that he felt before...

And he did not like it.

His figure trembled.

Lewis could only fumble with his hands as Arthur curled on himself.

Changing...

Arthur gasped and trashed, a hand raising to keep Lewis away, not wanting to hit him with one of his jolts.

The ghost waited patiently.

After a long while full of pained whimpers...

He was human again...

He slumped, trying to breath.

It did not help any when he heard her call outside.

 

“I will miss those cute ears and fluffy tail!”

 

“V-viv!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAD has been published! My third fanfic! Gang is safe in BHAM, they wo'nt die here!  
> So... Just to clarify:
> 
> BHAM-Alive gang and past flashbacks.  
> TTO-shipping, anything. Alive, past, dead... WHATEVER!  
> DEAD-Dead gang, ghost adventures. Plot planned, but I acept ideas in between...
> 
> Next here:  
> Capybaras!


	81. Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested capybaras!

“I want the animal gone. It scares the guests.”

 

Arthur frowned, worried.

A haunted zoo.

He could see the worry in the owner's eyes...

A ghost lion? A ghost tiger? An angry gorilla?...

As he panicked mentally, Lewis asked the questions needed.

 

“We will take care of it. What animal is it?”

 

The owner took a long breath.

Vivi's eyes were excited, Lewis bored, Mystery was eyeing a hotdog post...

And Arthur was controlling himself, trying to not tremble.

The man finally let it out.

 

“A capybara.”

 

Vivi and Lewis raised an eyebrow.

 

“A what?”

“What a strange name.”

 

Arthur gasped, fear all gone.

Instead he bounced on place, eyes full of wonder.

 

“A capybara?!”

 

Vivi stared at him, face full of bafflement.

Arthur... Happy to hear about a ghost.

 

“Uhhh... Ok, I have not seen you this happy for ghosts since... Never. What the hell is that thing?”

 

Arthur smacked her arm playfully, pouting.

 

“It is not a thing! They are one of the most adorable rodents in earth!” He whispered, a small laugh. “Well... Not as cute as hamsters but... Still awesome!”

 

Lewis stood poker faced, glancing at the man.

 

“People... Are scared of a little rodent?...”

 

Before the owner could retort, Arthur did.

 

“Oh no, they are not small dude! They are the biggest ones in the planet! They are sometimes like a dog!” Arthur clapped his hands, excited. “Where are they?!”

 

The owner pointed towards a direction, tiredly.

And before the other three could even blink, Arthur was running towards their area, grumbling something about overfeeding them with treats...

Vivi stood poker faced.

 

“...I really have never seen him like this.”

 

“He loves rodents...”

 

“But he fears ghosts.”

 

“...”

 

“Lets go see which thing takes over his mind. Any bets?”

 

“Five for fear, Lew.”

 

“Deal.”

 

As they made their way, Arthur was already in front of the capybara's habitat.

He leaned as much as he could over the edge, glancing down at them.

Behind and over the small stone barrier, below roamed the rodents.

They had some green area, full of grass and some trees, a lot of them laying below the sun or pawing at each other.

But Arthur smiled, seeing the big pond.

 

“Hehe... You are out of the ordinary.”

 

The animals swan in it, submerged or just floating lazily.

These rodents loved water, all the contrary of others.

Arthur jumped over the edge, getting in.

He landed more or less well on the grass. But he still made some bounce away, with little barks.

As he chased them, two glowing eyes glanced from a hole in the ground.

Arthur managed to catch a capybara, pulling it close to him.

He nuzzled it happily.

 

“Gosh! You are like giant hamsters!”

 

The capybara gave an annoyed bark, tired of the excited cuddles.

Until Arthur grabbed something from his vest pocket.

All the rodents raised their heads, sniffing

Arthur grinned, holding some hamster's treats.

He always had some, for Galahad.

Even if he sometimes spent days away from kingsmen.

Now it was useful!

He chuckled, now surrounded by them, all pawing for some.

As they made him fall backwards, the glowing eyes narrowed.

Arthur had forgotten completely about the ghost.

Lewis and Vivi finally reached him.

Just in time to see a skull coming out a hole.

Vivi gasped, for it was approaching Arthur.

Lewis jumped over, worried.

 

“Arthur watch-”

 

The blonde was tackled by it, letting out a yelp.

But after blinking, Arthur only laughed, unfazed by the ghost.

Who was only nudging him, boney paws unharmful.

 

“...Out?...”

 

“If only all ghosts were like this!”

 

He could not avoid clutching the dead capybara, eyes full of wonder.

 

“Man, you are still cute!”

 

The ghost let out an echoing bark, trying to reach the treats in his pocket.

Lewis floated closer, eyeing the wild congregation of fur.

There had to be at least fifty...

 

“They sure are big... Don't they bite?...”

 

Arthur snorted, unable to pet them all.

 

“Not at all. They are awesome pets! Like big hamsters! They are relatives of guinea pigs.”

 

Vivi jumped down, approaching and knelling in front of the ghost.

 

“...You are not scared.”

 

Arthur pouted, raising one in his arms.

 

“No. Can't be. Even if they can run as fast as a horse!”

 

“They what-”

 

Arthur moved the rodent close to her face, voice questioning.

 

“Look at it and tell me they are scary! Dare!”

 

Both Vivi and capybara sneezed, too close to each other.

Meanwhile, Lewis tried to grab the ghost, who had ran with the treats.

 

“You can't eat that! You can't eat!”

 

A grumpy growl.

Lewis watched baffled as it jumped into the water, swimming as if nothing.

 

“They swim?”

 

“Yeah. They live in densely forested areas, near bodies of water. In south America.“ Arthur looked up, thinking. “...Hey, like alpacas! You better like them now! Adore the capybaras!”

 

He raised one tall over his head, showing off.

Vivi and Lewis sighed, Arthur behaving now like one of those cultists he hated so much.

 

“You sure know things about them...”

 

“Indeed! Never enough! I love three things! Robotics, oysters and hamsters! Including far relatives!”

 

There were no more treats left.

The capybaras let out sad growls, bouncing away, to the trees or water.

Vivi stood, the flood of fur gone of around them.

 

“Well... We came to see the ghost. Lets focus.”

 

“Aww...”

 

“No aws.”

 

Arthur contained a laugh.

 

“...Ohhh?”

 

A grumpy smack.

As Arthur dodged a second one, Lewis stared at the ghost, pulling at some aquatic plants.

 

“Guys. I think this capybara does not know it's dead.”

 

He kept on trying to eat...

And every few minutes, it came out to the surface of the water, as if trying to breath.

Vivi stared at it, a sad smile.

 

“It seems so... But... How are going to make it realize it? It does not speak like others.”

 

Not a powerful ghost...

Arthur pondered, crossing his arms.

Staring as the animal submerged, pulled at the plants, and growled, believing he needed air.

Repeat.

 

“...They can be underwater for five minutes.”

 

The other two turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

Arthur can be a book full of wisdom sometimes...

The random type.

 

“Ok?... And where do you even get these random facts anyway, why-”

 

Arthur interrupted her.

 

“Maybe if it sees that he does not hurt from lack of air... For five minutes or more...”

 

Lewis eyes opened, understanding.

 

“Then it could see it's dead.”

 

Arthur nodded, looking down, face serious.

 

“...But I don't like the idea of scaring it. I don't want to make it panic.”

 

Vivi sighed, meeting his eyes.

 

“But it will help in the end...”

 

It was true...

The poor thing just keeps on trying to eat, letting out confused growls.

And Lewis knows how much it hurts to wish to sleep, eat or feel.

It's not a good existence, unless you have something to compensate it.

He has them...

This capybara did not socialize with the rest anymore.

Even if they are social rodents...

They keep it away.

They can't smell it as one of them.

It just roams around.

So he spoke, voice firm but kind.

 

“I will.”

 

As carefully as he could...

Lewis floated above the water, waiting for the ghost to be seen again.

As soon as he saw it come out to breath, he gently grabbed it.

Both going into the water.

Arthur looked away with sad eyes, sitting on the grass.

The ghost panicked indeed after five minutes, but Lewis patted its fur, trying to calm it down.

Blind fear.

It did not need air.

After ten minutes, the animal stopped, blinking in confusion.

Lewis smiled, seeing it paw at its own skull.

Fading slowly.

Funally knowing.

It probably died in its sleep...

Lewis came out of the water, floating back to them.

He sighed tiredly, nodding.

 

“...Crossed.”

 

It was for the best.

Arthur smiled a little, petting one that slept near him.

 

“Do we have hurry?...”

 

It was calm in here...

Vivi shook her head, smiling as well.

 

“No.”

 

They could stay for some time...

Arthur would surely enjoy it.

 

* * *

 

“...Now that I think of it...”

 

Lewis looked all around as Vivi and Arthur played.

Arthur rolling on the grass with one capybara.

Smiling like an idiot...

 

“...Where has Mystery gone?”

 

Meanwhile, in an another area of the zoo, a dog roamed near a hotdog post.

A lot of them retrieved from inside it, most eaten.

Mystery moved his tail, eyes fixed on the food.

As if he would deal with hyperactive rodents...

They would only be scared of him and be harder to deal with...

Let them help the ghost, he was having a good time for once...

No silly chases or fights.

Those animals can't give that much problems...

Can they?

He bit down another hot dog, smiling.

Delicious...

 

“...But still... They should not be called hot dogs...”

 

Whatever, he still liked them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next?  
> I have no idea!  
> I think I will focus more in TTO and DEAD.  
> I have more ideas for those. (Does not mean I do not have for BHAM, I still have to write that damm doll chapter...)


	82. Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leroooooy Jeeeeeeeeenkins!
> 
> (Yes, I played wow, and had this idea yesterday.)  
> Sorry for the ones that will be probably confused!

“Lewis you don't know how to use it!”

 

“Yes I do!”

 

“That talent is not for tank!”

 

“Arthur stop stealing my mouse!”

 

“You don't even have the spells placed in the bar?!”

 

Vivi sighed, leveling tiredly her mage.

Arthur was freaking up now, battling a stubborn Lewis, both falling to the ground.

Her eyes roamed to her screen again, knowing this would take long.

They have been called by blizzard, a game company.

For there was a ghost roaming one of their servers, in world of warcraft.

And they did not know how to deal with it.

An unbeatable boss.

“Overpowered” as Arthur defined it.

And here they were, each one with a computer.

Trying to level up.

Arthur made a dwarf shaman, for they needed a heal, and he was the only one who knew before hand about the style of the game.

Lewis had made a human death knight, to tank the boss, receive the damage.

With more or less good results.

As Vivi checked the damage per second of her dark elf, Arthur finally caught Lewis mouse.

 

“Let me! Here.” All talents were reset, as they should. “Follow my advice dammit!”

 

Lewis pouted, snatching the mouse back, Arthur going back to his seat.

 

“Let me learn on my own...”

 

“We have been playing for a week. At this rate they won't pay.”

 

Vivi nodded, fingers moving quick on the keyboard.

All her spells killing npcs before they could touch her character.

 

“Arthur is right. Lew, we have to reach the top level to go to that maze. Don't get me started on how we will manage against the boss.”

 

Arthur's eyes widened, Lewis character only making critical hits.

Almost no healing spells needed.

 

“...Dude are you cheating?”

 

Lewis eyes stopped glowing, a nervous smile.

 

“Me? No...”

 

Arthur gave him a questioning look, eyes narrowed.

 

“You are lucky the system can't understand ghostly cheats... Be careful nonetheless.”

 

“I did not cheat!”

 

Another npc dying as if nothing.

 

“...Sure.”

 

Well...

It would help, because Lewis did not manage to play very... Well.

Arthur sighed as the death knight named Pepper fell right into lava.

Not even Lewis powers managing to save it...

 

* * *

 

The three characters stood right at the big door leading to the boss.

Fire pits everywhere, a dark maze.

The shaman did not stop making emotions, as Arthur explained.

 

“Ok, Viv check that the dps does not increase too much when this thing throws the shield. Lewis you only have to hit it, no spells. Or we die.”

 

Lewis nodded with a yawn, not understanding a single thing he said.

Only Vivi did, Arthur continuing to ramble.

 

“Maybe we should use some mana potions, or a trinket if it paralyzes me. I will keep you both healed.” Arthur looked at her, serious. “Kill anything that goes on me, you know my defense is not high. Lewis is the one who should stand it all.”

 

“Will it summon minions?”

 

“The ones who have tried reported it did... So, kill them.”

 

Lewis sighed, looking with boredom his screen.

The explanation and planning seemed to have no end.

After five minutes, he grew tired.

He clicked on a lot of things, mainly his bags, checking his objects.

He acidentally clicked on the doors.

All froze, all hearing the sound coming out of the speakers.

A huge roar.

The boss.

 

“Woops...”

 

Arthur's eyes widened, having not ended his planning.

 

“Lewis?! What the hell-”

 

The boss was appearing on screen.

A huge mess of tentacles, two glowing eyes... Glitching everywhere.

A ghost...

And it was already making its way towards the center of the room.

Lewis grinned, finally entertained.

His character ran quick into the chamber, Lewis screaming.

 

“Leeeeeeeewiiiiiis Peppeeeeeeeeeer!”

“Lewis no! Stop, we can-”

 

Too late.

As soon as the death knight stepped in, they were all pushed inside.

Starting the battle.

Vivi and Arthur glared at the ghost, both wanting to face palm.

But they began to focus instead.

Hands on keyboard and mouse.

 

“Goddammit Lewis... I swear, if you keep on ignoring all my explanations-”

 

“Just heal!”

 

“I do! IF SOMEONE WERE NOT STEPPING ON FIRE I WOULD MANAGE!”

 

“Guys stop! Were are losing!”

 

“And why is that?! I have not even thrown buffs! Our stats are shit!”

 

“We can do it!”

 

“We have not even done a one percent damage to this thing! And our health is like a roller coaster!”

 

“Art stop freaking out!”

 

“How can I?! Lewis stop using spells!”

 

“Why?!”

 

“Were you not listening?!”

 

They watched baffled as Lewis character died, unable to stand all the damage.

Not helping that he did not follow Arthur's advise.

Arthur tried to cast a resurrection spell.

But npcs and the boss flew onto him, killing quickly.

Vivi just managed to stand for one minute more...

The boss disappeared with a lot of glitch spasms again, the room now empty.

Arthur sighed, using a shaman ability.

Alive again and out of combat.

Lewis smiled.

 

“Well, at least we still have Chicken...”

 

“...It is the last time I let you guys vote my character name...”

 

“Hey, at least you are not called Sandwich...”

 

It was not going to be easy to beat this thing...

 

* * *

 

“Mana?”

 

“Check.”

 

“Buffs?”

 

Arthur nodded, checking the stats.

 

“Not a single one more could be cast.”

 

“All ready?”

 

“Ready Vivi.”

“Yeah, Lewis has listened this time...”

 

“Good. Ok guys, lets do this.”

 

The doors opened, the same roar.

But this time they had spent a whole week figuring out things.

And Lewis had managed to figure how his powers worked with the server...

The three characters could very well throw off alarms in the anti cheating system.

Overpowered.

The boss attacked as usual, loving to be unbeatable, to be stronger than any player could ever be...

Until now.

Lewis narrowed his eyes, seeing text appear on top of the boss.

 

“It knows.”

 

The aggression turned suddenly on the shaman, the ghost changing target.

Knowing.

For they were dealing damage, as if it were a normal boss.

Lewis had learned...

He had listened.

And knew which spells to use.

Before Arthur could even say anything, Lewis used one of his abilities.

Forcing the boss to focus on him again.

The haunting having to obey the laws of the game, only able to bend its stats in its benefit.

It could try to be strong... To raise its attack, defense and health.

But in the end, he had bounded itself to the game's deeper rules and engines.

And if the boss dies...

Vivi grinned, only five percent health left.

After a long while and hard battle.

She increased her efforts, using all her potions.

Her dps was the strongest of them all.

She always was the most fierce.

In a minute, the boss roared, dropping dead.

The maze returning to its normal state, the digital corpse glowing and fading.

Beaten.

Arthur stood of his chair, throwing his arms up in victory with a wide smile.

 

“Finally!”

 

Lewis chuckled, seeing her make her mage dance on top of some stairs.

 

“...It has been fun.”

 

Arthur nodded, looking around.

They have been in this room for a lot of hours every single day...

 

“Indeed. But we should stop now... Lets get paid!”

 

Vivi stared at the mess, pizza boxes and empty cans everywhere.

 

“Yes, before this becomes your new room, Art.”

 

She dodged a can thrown her way.

 


	83. Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTERS, NEW CHARACTERS, NEW CHARACTERS!  
> Holy s***!  
> Do you like bats?!

“For the last time Chloe, no.”

 

“But I could be useful!”

 

“You could get hurt.”

 

The smaller girl sighed, slumping on the table.

 

“...I would not.”

 

Vivi shook her head, tired.

She just continued to organize the comics as her boss, Duet, sat silently at the far desk.

Vivi does not know how many times Chloe ha asked to join their investigations...

But every time, she would give the same answer.

No.

She was too young.

The danger of Arthur always being chased and kidnapped was enough...

Besides they were old enough...

Lewis and him 21, she was 23.

They could manage.

A girl like Chloe...

Vivi smiled sadly, seeing the girl read one document Vivi wrote.

About how they stopped a real ghost once...

Managing to send it to the other side.

Small black wings flapped as her eyes read.

Always dressed in cosplay... One that Vivi never managed to ask which character it was...

 

“...I could really help...”

 

“I know... But it can be dangerous.”

 

Duet nodded

Brown eyes spoke...

She was needed and useful in the store.

 

“...You can help here.”

 

Voice always direct and right to the point...

Chloe sighed, surrendering.

She really would like to go...

They always attracted paranormal things...

All three blinked, hearing the front doors opening.

Vivi smiled wide, seeing Lewis there, waving a hand.

 

“Hello Vivi.”

 

“Lew!”

 

Chloe sighed sadly as Vivi bounced towards him, Lewis catching her.

Both hugging and chuckling.

 

“Do you... Has arrived any new Sailor moon merch?”

 

“You can't get enough huh?”

 

Lewis blushed, scratching his hair.

Vivi just bounced towards a near bookshelf, grinning.

 

“Of course we have... Knowing how much you like it.”

 

Lewis smiled, joy evident in his eyes.

 

“You are the best.”

 

“Hey... Even if I make you a discount for being a usual client...” She made a smug smile, pushing her glasses up. “You still have to pay.”

 

Lewis shook his head, amused.

 

“But of course...”

 

“Or you could treat me to some food! Your mother makes delicious food even if it burns!”

 

“You know, I was planning to-”

 

“Food it is then!”

 

Lewis huffed, the manga and dvds shoved towards him.

Vivi motioned him to follow towards her desk, to show him things they could investigate soon.

Chloe tried to focus on her own work...

But she could not avoid to glance at them.

Laughing together...

Both so close...

Chloe could not avoid looking at Lewis...

He was kind of cute...

She shook her head.

Can't.

He is alive.

And besides... He is with Vivi.

If only she could join them... To find her own...

One already dead.

As she pondered, Vivi spoke.

 

“There is a supposed haunted box in that town... Maybe next week... When Arthur has done all that Lance has given him...”

 

Chloe smiled a little, trying once again.

 

“Can I go?”

 

Lewis sighed as Vivi said it once again.

 

“It can be cursed. I don't want that you end up-”

 

Chloe had enough...

She stood, snapping at her.

 

“I will find my own haunted place, and I will prove I can handle it! Just you wait! I'm not useless, Vivi!”

 

Then she left, out the door.

Not wanting to hear anything they had to say...

Not wanting to hear about all the adventures they would have...

Together.

Always...

Lewis looked at Vivi, eyebrow raised.

Voice sad.

 

“...Why not?”

 

“You know why...”

 

They had some close calls with cults... Arthur almost not telling it.

She would not allow that to happen to a minor...

 

“Besides... She is... Not very responsible... I caught her drinking wine once... Tried to hide it and deny it right away.”

 

Lewis frowned, nodding.

She should not drink at her age...

Lewis stood tall, outstretching.

 

“Well I should go... I swear my sisters will be wrecking everything...”

 

He took his things, and walked towards the door.

Halting to wave goodbye.

 

“Thank you for the-”

 

Duet spoke, not looking at him.

 

“You said it twice already. Don't repeat yourself so much.”

 

Vivi laughed, seeing Lewis apologize and fumble with his hands.

Shy as always...

 

* * *

 

Her green clothes flowed as she headed straight for her objective...

She heard about this cave...

Wings flapped, eyes glinting behind her glasses.

If this place was really haunted...

She would rub it in her face...

That would show her.

Chloe landed gracefully at the mouth of the cave.

 

“...It's creepy...”

 

Even for her...

She doubted, fidgeting, biting her lower lip, little fang showing.

But she huffed, remembering all the rejection...

She can handle anything...

She patted her clothes, nodding with determination.

Going in...

The cave was dark...

Humid, full of fog.

That she did not like...

Even if she liked green.

The minutes seemed hours...

These caverns were huge...

It took her a while to reach any kind of open space...

She looked down to the skulls laid at her feet.

Ages here probably...

No one has dared to enter this place.

The fog makes it hard to breath...

No one would be stupid enough to want to come...

She smiled, seeing a lot of bats hanging on the ceiling, almost hidden by the spikes.

 

“You seem the only ones to roam this place...”

 

That's what she thought...

Green eyes opened, a bat awoken...

A demon resorting to breath in this lower being...

If bats could smile...

This one did, eyes fixed on her.

The poor bat shook in pain, eyes stopping glowing.

A demon finally leaving its body.

Chloe gasped, the animal falling with a thump at her feet.

Dead.

The fog seemed to raise taller...

Around her.

Chloe swatted at it, a little scared.

It tangled around her arms and legs, seeming to try to reach for her.

A demon became confused, unable to reach for her soul.

Unable to take her body.

Chloe frowned, seeing the fog back away...

Reaching for another bat.

The poor unlucky animal tensed up, wings trembling.

Eyes opening wide.

Slowly turning green.

As soon as the after effects of a possession faded, the eyes fixed on her.

A voice coming out of it, small and faint.

But full of malice and curiosity.

 

“...You are dead. Mostly.”

 

She recovered from her shock, glancing up.

Eyes full of wonder.

 

“You are a spirit.”

 

“Indeed, you clever bloodsucker...”

 

He could not grasp a life that was not there...

He could reach for any living being that entered this place...

And he had to resort to lower himself to these repugnant animals... To at least breath.

Nothing compared with a human life.

Girl and demon looked at each other, analyzing the situation.

The demon sighed, hiding between his wings.

 

“Leave... I seem to not scare you...”

 

And he has no use for her...

Not even managing to scare her... No fun.

Chloe's eyes filled with excitement, hands going to her mouth.

 

“I really found a spirit!”

 

“...And? Silly girl, stop bothering me... This thing has good hearing...”

 

“Oh, I know... Sorry.” The demon blinked, seeing her tremble and reduce in size. Into a more bigger than normal bat. “I know.”

 

“...Interesting... Now it's clear why I can't scare you...”

 

But still annoying...

Chloe's green eyes flashed as well, full of glee.

 

“Now I can show her!” She made a thoughtful face, smiling. “Hey... Maybe you could actually scare them... It would be funny.”

 

That picked his attention.

His voice was now calmer... But suggestive.

 

“Them?...”

 

“Yeah... A investigation group... They just can't seem to see I'm able to find spirits...”

 

Oh this could not be so easy...

 

“...They seem to be so sure of themselves...”

 

“Mhff... Even if only one is never scared...”

 

Vivi is the only one fearless...

Arthur and Lewis can be scared...

She still remembers that time when they came to the store and they began to mock Arthur about a guy chasing him with a mask...

The demon smiled, untangling his wings, to grin at her.

 

“...If only they came here... I would surely give them a good scare... They would learn to value everything better...”

 

She blinked, returning to her human form, to clap her hands with hope.

 

“You would do that?!”

 

A sly grin, a dark laugh.

 

“I would do _anything_... Bring them... Unaware... And when they can't manage...”

 

“I would be there... To show them...”

 

“...Clever girl.”

 

This was going to be too easy...

Humans enter...

Only one leaves.

 

* * *

 

Chloe walked over to Vivi's desk, making sure she was not here.

Yet.

She held a book, old looking.

She had taken photos of the cave...

She went deeper, taking some of the beautiful and foggy pit.

And she had placed them in this book...

With some editing...

To make it look like it was real and content of the same book.

Now...

The comic store held some... Weird books.

Some that Duet hid away.

It would not be the first time Vivi found a weird one...

Chloe knows that Vivi holds knowledge... She is not stupid.

Anyway...

She placed the book, near.

Enough distance to pick Vivi's unending curiosity.

Then she waited, as if nothing, at her own desk.

Smiling when Vivi took the book.

Blue eyes full of wonder...

 

* * *

 

She waited...

So much...

Hiding.

Staring as fog curled on the walls and floors.

She laughed happily, wings flapping a she hanged upside down.

The spirit will help...

It will scare them... Have some fun.

And then she would come to the rescue!

She gasped, hiding between the spikes in the bifurcation.

Hearing better than anyone.

Voices echoing through humid caverns...

 

"Arthur, dont worry. I'll protect you, ok?"

  
  


"Ok… You guys always do…"

 

She could finally see them...

Standing right at the two paths.

Green eyes opened as Lewis spoke.

 

"Arthur, seeing that you are hugging me and not letting me go... You come with me. Vivi, take Mystery with you."

 

Chloe smiled, looking back and forth...

Not really deciding who to follow.

Vivi would not be scared...

She chuckled, seeing the fog follow Lewis and Arthur.

She did as well.

But her laugh faded.

The fog did not reach for a bat... Or make scary noises to frighten them.

She saw it reach for Arthur instead...

Green eyes widened as she saw Arthur tremble...

As that bat did...

And dash forward.

Chloe saw Lewis fall...

His betrayed look.

She could hear every single ripping sound below...

She had seen the spikes before...

He could not survive that...

She heard her scream, more loudly with her hearing.

She saw Arthur taken over by fear and terror...

Holding his own arm in a vain effort.

Too late.

Chloe could only stare as Mystery, the cute dog she thought was harmless...

Changed into a beast...

Fangs tearing apart his arm.

Blood going down with the possessed limb.

Chloe stared as the fog decreased...

Demon gone...

Not thanks to her...

She only...

She flew away.

Not looking back as one died, one fainted and one feared for the first time.

She only...

She did not want this.

 

* * *

 

Chloe dreaded this moment...

She paced back and forth, knowing.

Knowing that Vivi came out of the hospital today...

The hours seemed ages...

But the doors finally opened.

Chloe stared as Vivi smiled sadly, not saying a word.

Duet, nodded, not speaking about it.

 

“...Take your time and don't work hard. I will pay you anyway.”

 

Vivi just closed her eyes, walking towards her desk.

Moving comics blindly.

Only thinking about what she did...

She was the one to suggest going there...

She was careless...

Maybe it was not haunted... But... It was dangerous anyway.

Chloe remained silent for some hours.

Until she could not hold it back.

 

“...He... He is-”

 

“He lost an arm... Now you see why... Why I could not let you...”

 

She did not mean Arthur...

Chloe's horror increased.

She forgot Lewis...

Chloe walked away.

Remaining silent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAH.  
> Im done, im done. DONE! One morning and my mind is overtaken by this!  
> I have two chapters planned for this girl already.  
> BEN WANTs TO KILL ME.


	84. Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe will be my end...  
> Shedrak has spent two days on this... And still has no clue about our little cosplayer way of going...
> 
> KAY Duet is based on this!:  
> http://sororia04smysteryskullsanimated.tumblr.com/post/113290707619/marissaofunderground#notes  
> Check it out!
> 
> This happens before "His" chapter. But somewhere... After "Blood" I guess.  
> (I can't go back in time and know about new chars before Ben makes them, ok?!)  
> Annnnddd... LETS GO!

Arthur roamed around as the woman explained to Vivi, Lewis and Mystery.

Always bored.

Looking around as she explained.

 

“Yeah... A cursed object.”

 

“What could be possibly cursed in this place? A park?”

 

And a very modern one...

Arthur was not a guy that stayed to listen... He leaned to look to the floor below, them standing on the second.

 

“Well, you see-”

 

The woman's eyes widened, finally spotting Arthur.

Stepping on the mechanical stairs... To go down.

The woman outstretched her arm, screaming.

 

“Don't!”

 

Arthur turned around to face her, just as his foot landed on them.

Lewis and Vivi turned to look just in time to see and hear the stairs rumble.

There was a slowed moment of realization for the gang.

Amber eyes roamed down, seeing the metal move.

Ready to move quickly and pull down...

 

“Well fu-”

 

The stairs were cursed...

Lewis ran, trying to catch him.

Too late, the ghost only managed to stand at the top, leaning forward.

A perfect view...

Arthur rolled down the stairs noisily...

And landed below.

 

“Umff!”

 

Arthur stayed on the ground as Lewis jumped over the railing, to land at his side.

Lewis knelled at his side, worried. The stairs had stopped, Arthur had rolled a little away.

The blonde only huffed and let out a small tired laugh, still not trying to get up.

 

“Pff... How the hell could I know stairs can be cursed?...”

 

Normal ones...

Ok... Still.

But mechanical ones?

Who the hell curses these weird things?...

 

“You ok?...”

 

“Yeah, I only-”

 

Arthur tried to stand, puhing himseld up, moving hands and feet.

 

“...A-hh!”

 

Lewis held him, seeing him slump over.

Arthur's hands and eyes roaming to his ankle.

Magenta eyes followed his.

It was bruised and a little twisted...

 

“...Fuck.”

 

“I- I did not r-realize...”

 

It began to hurt right when he tried to stand and thought about it...

But it indeed hurt now.

Vivi had ran down some other not haunted stairs, taking a minute to arrive at their side.

But she eventually did.

 

“Art! Are you-” She halted, raising a hand to her mouth. “Your ankle!”

 

Arthur groaned, trying to stand, pushing himself up against Lewis shoulder.

 

“I-it's only a scratch, no damn pro-”

 

A pained hiss, closed eyes. He should not have tried to put weight on it to try to fake...

The ghost shook his head, eyes fixed on it.

 

“We should see a doctor-”

 

“No. I'm fine.”

 

Figures...

Lewis sighed, remembering that Arthur would never agree to go to a hospital.

But his safety was always his priority.

 

“We can't know if it's a bad injury. We need-”

 

Arthur still refused, trying to move away, wincing.

Still wanting to deny.

 

“No way. Guys, it's j-just a silly hit... Damn stairs...”

 

Vivi had been pondering as Lewis tried to hold Arthur still.

She had an idea.

 

“...Lets go to Tome tomb.”

 

The other two turned to look at her, eyebrows raised.

 

“...Why would we go to-”

 

“Duet can help.”

 

Lewis blinked, confused.

 

“But Duet is a comic seller, not-”

 

She nodded, smiling.

 

“A doctor? Duet knows a little bit of... Traditional medicine.”

 

Arthur moved with his other leg, still trying to swat the over worried ghost away.

Trying to ignore that his ankle hurt... A lot.

 

“I still don't-”

 

“You go to Duet or to a hospital. I will drag you to one, you want it or not.”

 

There was a minute of silence, Arthur looking at his bruise with a frown.

Worried both for leaving it unchecked and whatever treatment might come...

 

“...What kind of medicine?...”

 

Vivi relaxed a little, seeing she would not have to force him for his own good.

Duet will help...

Vivi does not know exactly how...

But Duet is more than meets the eye.

Mystery checked that the woman was not around.

Then he spoke.

 

“The stairs hold a weak curse... It is easy to remove.”

 

Vivi nodded, taking out her notebook.

A simple cleansing ritual...

Just a few words.

 

“Ok... Give me five minutes and we are good to go...”

 

The sooner they know Arthur is fine... The better.

 

* * *

 

Chloe bounced all around the store, helping Duet happily.

Duet rolled their eyes as Chloe stared at a comic.

Letting out a daydreaming sigh.

About a zombie falling in love with a human.

 

“...If only...”

 

Duet looked away, used to Chloe's fascination for the undead.

 

“I will never understand you...”

 

She cackled, small wings on her hood bouncing.

 

“But you still let me work here!”

 

“Yes. You are useful.”

 

Chloe pouted, sticking her tongue out.

Duet only laughed silently, carrying some books to the backroom.

She pushed her glasses up, opening the comic.

Reading sadly...

Why would he choose a living person...

She would die.

She knows.

If only people like them had it easy...

But there is no way.

As she pondered, she smelled something.

Out.

She raised her gaze, sniffing the air.

Blood.

She raised an eyebrow, confused.

Until she saw Vivi, Mystery and Arthur.

It had been a while since they came here.

Still in their investigations.

Chloe's eyes widened, seeing them approach the door, Vivi helping Arthur walk.

For he could only with one foot.

She could smell blood in the one Arthur held up...

Sure enough, Vivi opened the door with a kick, Arthur raising a hand to one of his ears.

Vivi screaming.

 

“DUUEEEEEEET!”

 

Duet's head leaned out the back room's door, confused.

 

“Vivi? What-”

 

Vivi spoke more quickly, her worry fueling her voice.

 

“Duet I need your help!”

 

“Viv, calm down it is not-”

 

“You shhh!”

 

Arthur shut up, knowing he would not manage to make her calm down.

He smiled instead, waving a hand to Chloe.

 

“Hey... Long time no see, huh?”

 

She smiled nervously, eyes fixed on his metal arm.

 

“Yeah... Not that long...”

 

They sometimes came... After that night.

And she always was nervous.

She just smiled as Duet and Vivi stared at Arthur.

 

“What happened exactly?”

 

“Haunted stairs.”

 

Arthur could see Duet was unfazed...

Not surprised by the fact.

Not a strange thing, considering Vivi worked here when not in investigations...

Vivi rambles.

A lot.

 

“...Lets go to my office. Better make sure he wont lose a leg...”

 

Arthur paled, blurting out.

 

“L-lose my leg?! I'm missing an arm already! D-don't tell me that-”

 

Duet laughed, amused by his nervousness.

 

“I was only joking. Vivi, help him go into the room. I can see he has trouble walking. Though it does not seem too bad...”

 

As Vivi helped him walk, Arthur still rambled.

 

“I-it is not bad... I- I'm fine! But...” He leaned to whisper to her. “Viv... Tell me Duet is really joking. I can't figure when Duet is serious or not... And... Ok, I will admit, my foot hurts like a fucking...”

 

“So you were lying!”

 

“Don't blame me! I hate hospitals!”

 

Chloe looked away, dropping comics tiredly on her desk.

Lose an arm...

At least he was not dead.

Her eyes roamed to Mystery, there at the entrance, waiting patiently.

Red eyes fixed on her.

She could see the knowledge...

He is no dog...

But she will remain silent.

She wonders if Arthur remembers...

She hates to see them here...

See a metal arm, see an unknown creature hiding...

And no mention of Lewis out of them.

The times she has seen Arthur before...

He is guilty.

She knows the feel.

But she is healing.

It...

It was not her fault.

They could have gone into that stupid cave by their own will.

And they would have found that demon anyway.

They were the ones unprepared...

It was Vivi's fault.

She believes herself such a good leader...

But she really has no idea.

And again, letting Arthur get hurt.

If she had allowed her to join...

Chloe shook her head, pushing the thoughts away.

What the hell was wrong with her...

She was the one who led them there.

She scratched her blonde hair in a fit of anger.

Contradictory emotions inside.

Meanwhile she tried to not look at Mystery, Arthur glanced around in the room.

Native American and Egyptian decorations all around in the office.

Hell... Duet even had a tapestry on a wall, of a huge Thunderbird.

Duet motioned to the big divan in the far corner.

And Vivi was the one to drag Arthur there.

Once he was seated, Duet approached and knelled, eyes fixed on his ankle.

 

“Hhmm, let me see...”

 

Arthur hissed as Duet held it up, moving it gently.

Brown eye narrowed, fingers brushing the small traces of blood on the scratch.

 

“The bone is not broken... That's for sure.”

 

Arthur sighed in relief, glad he would be fine.

 

“But... It still has been a strong hit. You made it lean on a weird angle. It will maybe take some time until you can run or do things normally.”

 

Vivi smiled and clapped her hands, glad that it was not much to worry about.

Duet raised a finger, not done.

 

“I better put some calming herbs there... Wouldn't want it to be infected and that we had to cut it!”

 

Arthur pouted, speaking grumpily.

 

“S-stop joking!”

 

Duet stared at him, eye fixed on amber.

 

“I was not joking.”

 

Arthur closed his mouth shut, paling once again.

Vivi smacked Duet's shoulder, frowning.

 

“Aww, stop messing with him...”

 

“...I'm sorry, not sorry. His reactions are priceless.”

 

Arthur snarled as Duet went into another room.

 

“I swear! You two are the only ones able to get on my nerves!” He glared at vivi, laughing at him. “But you more, Viv!”

 

She winked, retorting.

Glad that he was forgetting about his leg for a minute.

 

“Hey, at least I worry... You are welcome. If you don't want our help...”

 

“N-no, I-... Argh...”  
  


“Then that's it.”

 

Duet came back, holding various things.

Letting them down on the desk.

Arthur remained silent as herbs were slowly mixed, a green and sticky substance...

 

“...Don't tell me that is what...”

 

That will be on his skin...

 

“Yes. It will ease the pain and disinfect the wound.”

 

“Yuck...”

 

“I will make some tea as well.”

 

“How is tea going to help?...”

 

“Art, shut up or I take you to a hospital.”

 

“...How about nothing? Now that I know it's not bad...”

 

“It would be still better that I do this, Arthur. Just in case. It will help.”

 

Vivi nodded.

Duet's traditional medicine was not conventional...

But it was good.

She trusts it is.

Better than nothing...

Arthur just pouted as his wound was applied the herbs.

A cold numbing feeling on it.

Easing the pain indeed...

Well... It was really helpful... And without doctors.

 

“...Thanks.”

 

Duet smiled, patting his back playfully.

 

“No problem.“ Duet handed some in a bag to Vivi, serious. “Put some everyday. And...”

 

Duet quickly went into the other room, returning in a second with a warm cup.

 

“Drink this.”

 

Arthur leaned to look, raising an eyebrow.

Always distrustful thanks to Vivi's crazy potions...

 

“...What does this thing have-”

 

“It's just tea... With some calming plants and essences. The cream helped right?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

Arthur sighed, taking the cup, eyes fixed on it.

He drank it slowly, noting the weird taste.

It still was like tea... But stronger than usual...

 

“Happy?...”  
  


Duet and Vivi nodded with smug smiles.

And then Duet spoke again.

 

“Now, don't eat junk food for a week.”

 

The blonde blinked for a minute.

Voice nervous.

 

“...N-no doritos?”

 

“And definitely no pizza, no snacks, no greasy hamburgers, no meat with all the ketchup you use to put, no hot dogs... Only healthy food.”

 

Would not want the _tea_ to loose its effects in that crazy stomach of his...

Arthur was taking a moment...

Brain working slowly Duet's words.

Vivi's next did not help.

 

“Hey... At least you will be able to eat oysters!”

 

He finally realized what doom he had brought on himself by refusing to go to a hospital.

His scream echoed in all the store.

 

“AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGHHHH!”

 

Duet only laughed...

 

* * *

 

After a long while, full of complains from Arthur...

And a lot of recommendations from Duet...

They finally let Arthur to rest alone in the office, the other two returning to the main room.

 

“I could use a hand for some hours. Adequate considering he should not move yet. Soo...”

 

“Yeah, I will help. Thanks Duet, you stood well his stubbornness...”

 

“You see, there have arrived some new series of books and comics. A lot to sell. And I think they sent two or three boxes more than I asked for. You could help me count all the extra ones... They are a lot.”

 

Chloe saw them get into the backroom, were they kept everything they could not sell right away.

They would be there for a while...

Her eyes roamed to Mystery.

Who was asleep, tired of waiting.

She was alone...

Chloe fidgeted nervously.

Still able to smell the traces of blood.

 

“...Keep yourself together...”

 

It's not like she could drink...

But...

Gosh, it sure smelled sweet...

 

“Dammit...”

 

It would not hurt that she leaned against the door and only... Wish.

Right?

It... It was hard to ignore.

She double checked Mystery was asleep, poking him a little with her sleeves.

He only let out a sleepy bark, a little swat with his paw.

 

“Heheh... You look like a puppy.”

 

She still wonders if she imagined all that night...

Mystery was a good dog.

Chloe shook her head, frowning.

She slowly approached the door, breathing in.

She could control herself...

She never loses control. Never.

But she has to admit... She daydreams easily. And blood makes her crazy.

Arthur waited a few minutes, Duet and Vivi gone.

Then he spoke, sure that they would not return for a while.

 

“...Safe.”

 

He slowly reached for the clock in his vest pocket, chuckling silently.

The arrows ticking fast with Lewis worry.

The ghost appeared slowly in the room, at Arthur's side.

Outstretching with a groan.

 

“Gahh... How long have I been there?...”

 

“Dude, don't complain. You are the one who does not want to be seen.”

 

“Even if Duet is not normal... Duet and Chloe could still freak up.”

 

“Yeah right. I doubt it.”

 

“My choice.”

 

“I know.”

 

Lewis scratched his hair, frowning at his leg.

 

“Anyway. You ok pal?”

 

“Pfff... I will miss pizza for a week.”

 

“Your worst worry is the pizza... Not that it hurts or that you will have to rest...”

 

“Two words. Food and hamsters... Two things that amuse me and are my joy. One gone.”

 

“...Over dramatic.”

 

“Says the one who freaks up with a little stain on his suit.”

 

“It's a good suit. You freak up when the van gets a single scratch.”

 

Arthur would have retorted, saying that he spent his sleepless nights cleaning over and over again every single corner of the mansion.

But he thought better.

So he only laughed a little, leaning on the seat tiredly.

Chloe eyes widened, for she had heard Lewis voice.

She had leaned to look through the keyhole.

She saw him...

 

“L-lewis...”

 

He is...

No.

He is not alive.

But dead.

Dead...

The girl slumped over, still glancing at his figure.

Full of envy.

He has stayed...

He is not crossing.

He still remains with Vivi and Arthur after what happened...

He stays...

For them.

Vivi will have him forever...

Chloe has nothing.

She gasped, hearing the backdoor open.

Duet and Vivi getting out.

 

“Why the hell would you buy those comics? I doubt someone will buy them.”

 

“They will sell. They have a lot of collection value!”

 

“...Sure.”

 

Neither saw how Chloe had dashed at light speed to sit on her chair.

As if nothing.

She just pushed her white glasses up as they checked on Arthur, Lewis gone again.

 

“Well, Art... Better get going!”

 

“...I will never drink tea again.”

 

Vivi and Duet gave him a hand to stand, Vivi then letting him lean on her shoulder.

She waved goodbye, smiling.

 

“Thanks again Duet.”

 

“Knowing that he fears hospitals and he has bad luck... You will thank me again.”

 

Arthur huffed, looking away grumpily.

Chloe could only stare at the clock peeking from Arthur's pocket as they left.

She has never asked Vivi again about joining, since that night...

Chloe does not know what to feel...

She does not know...

 

* * *

 

But one thing she knows...

She can't stop thinking...

Green glowing eyes, full of envy, glinting above...

As she watched them.

Vivi laughed, nudging Lewis playfully in the kitchen.

Both doing the dishes...

Chloe could not believe the huge mansion they shared...

Lewis creation.

All for Vivi...

All her in his mind.

Chloe's unbeating heart twisted.

Guilt, envy and relief mixing together...

Guilt...

For being the one who brought Lewis death.

Vivi's suffering and mourning.

And Arthur's pain.

Envy...

To see that they were ok, after all that happened...

Not blaming each other...

Still together.

Her mind still bitter that she had no part in it...

Relief...

To see them like this...

Happy.

Contradicting the other two emotions...

And...

Her eyes could not leave Lewis.

Dead.

Staying.

Unable to feel death again, just like herself...

But he was not hers...

But here she was...

Dreaming, watching as Vivi had what she could not.

An unreachable dream.

An undead lover.

One able to hold, even if time flew.

One unable to break her heart again.

Always there.

Only for her...

For Vivi.

Chloe could only dream.

No ghost or other being would ever stay for her...

No one.

She found no one like that...

Could Vivi understand death?...

Could she make Lewis feel alive?

Or could she give up her own life for him?

No...

She is not the one to judge...

Not after what she did.

She will stay in the shadows.

Wishing...

Hoping.

She can't explain what she did.

Lewis would never show himself to her, wanting to remain dead for others.

Impossible.

She can't just appear as if nothing and tell them why they found that cave...

But still she watched.

Still she held envy.

Still was the one who hurt them all.

She is as worse as that devil...

Deep inside... She does not blame herself.

She only wanted to fit in.

Chloe listened as Lewis spoke.

That beautiful echoing voice...

 

“...I'm going to check on him.”

 

Vivi nodded, smiling.

 

“We told him to not move... But he is probably at his desk again.”

 

Unable to stay doing nothing...

Lewis sighed, leaving Vivi to clean everything left.

They both know Arthur will be working...

Chloe gasped, seeing Lewis leave the kitchen.

She followed, sneaking above him on the ceiling.

Eyes never leaving...

Lewis leaned at his door, listening.

And sure enough, he could hear a faint noise of tools being used...

Arthur is trying to not be heard.

And fails.

Lewis chuckled silently, knocking on the door.

Laughing more when he heard Arthur gasp in surprise.

Before the blonde could jump off his chair, Lewis got in.

Arms crossed, a questioning glance.

Arthur stared at him, smiling nervously, dropping the wrench he had been holding.

 

“Ummm...”  
  


“Did we not tell you to rest? And not move?”

 

“...Give me a break, Lewis... It's boring.”

 

The ghost floated closer, leaning to look at his ankle.

 

“It should not be moved around.”

 

“Like as if I move a lot on this chair! Come on... It's like laying on a sofa or on bed.”

 

Lewis pondered, amused by Arthur's hopeful face.

Magenta eyes roamed away with a playful look.

 

“...Weeeell... I guess I could be distracted with my violin... Both Vivi and I... Unable to hear anyone work.”

 

Arthur smiled, mouth opening to speak.

But Lewis raised a finger, face serious.

 

“As long as that said supposed someone rests in a few hours...”

 

Arthur's eyes filled with gratefulness, nodding.

 

“I will check that no one stays awake...”

 

“Good.”

 

The door had been open... Allowing a bat to fly in when no one looked.

But Chloe gasped, seeing Lewis leave the room... And close the door.

No chance for her to follow.

Dammit.

She waited patiently, for she could not open the door for herself.

Not without alerting a now working again Arthur.

She...

She could maybe wait till he fell asleep.

Or Vivi and Lewis came here...

She waited... Hanging upside down, eyes fixed on Arthur.

Who even having a metal arm, and had twisted his ankle, never stopped.

It's that what guilt makes out of you?...

Duet tends to say that... Since that day, she has been more active than usual.

Her ears moved a little, hearing noise.

A violin.

Lewis will not come back...

She let out a silent sad growl, hating to not be there to see him play.

He probably has Vivi right at his side... playing for her.

Dammit all, why was she so obsessed?

She was not this much when he was alive...

Well, he was cute and all but...

She has to leave this room...

It's dawn and Arthur is not showing signs of wanting to leave his desk.

The bat crawled silently along the ceiling towards the wall.

Big wings going down to the door.

Trying to open without fingers.

As she tried to reach...

Her grasp on the wall faltered, always clumsy.

She crumbled down in a black mess to the ground.

And Arthur heard it.

Just what she did not want.

At all.

His body tensed up, head slowly turning to look at whatever could have made such a noise and pained growl.

 

“Mystery?...”

 

Amber eyes widened, seeing the huge bat slowly regain its balance, standing again.

Green eyes blinking and fixing on him.

Both fearful.

There was silence.

Until Arthur's brain finally caught onto the green eyes.

And the huge similarity with the bats he saw that night in that horrible place.

His body trembled, voice faint.

 

“B-b-bat-”

 

Chloe's eyes widened, seeing him preparing a scream.

She could not let him.

Big wings flapped quickly, Arthur gasping.

But before he could scream for help, her wings tangled around his head, covering his lower face and mouth.

His scream muffled and unheard, the violin still playing.

Arthur pulled at her wings, panicking, seeing that this thing was sentient and clever.

With fangs.

Fangs that probably could hurt a lot, and this bat was too big to be normal.

He struggled, terrified, both falling down off the chair.

 

“Hmlp!”

 

Chloe snarled, not knowing what to do.

If he kept on struggling and fearing blindly...

She spoke, trying to sound calm.

 

“Arthur! Shut up!”

 

The blonde did not, trying to land a kick to push her away, with the leg that he could move.

Chloe would not get anywhere if she stayed in this form...

So she changed back.

Arthur's eyes widened impossibly more.

Doubling his efforts, full of disbelief.

Realizing that Chloe did NOT drink wine...

But worse.

And she was here, in his room, probably having seen his wound back at tome tomb...

Wanting his blood.

He is dead... Dead!

God she will bite and he will be-

 

“Arthur, I'm going to let go ok? But you must not scream...”

 

She kept her hand around his mouth for a minute, Arthur halting his panic.

But still unsure.

Chloe sighed, seeing him give a small nod, fearful.

So she removed her sleeve slowly, allowing him to back away a little.

Arthur tried to find words as he sat up.

 

“W-wha- W-why... Chloe?...”

 

She smiled nervously, rubbing her sleeves together.

 

“Hehehe... Yeaaah...”

 

What was she supposed to say again?...

Arthur raised his metal hand, still baffled.

 

“Y-you are-”

 

She saw him ready yet another scream.

So she raised her hands, trying to make things clear.

 

“I'm not going to bite you! I- I don't bite! Please don't call Vivi or Lewis! Please...”

 

Arthur frowned, mind not this confused since... Never.

 

“...O-ok... C-care to explain why the hell... Are you in my room? In the mansion? That no one knows about? A-and why- I have no clue... Did you always-”

 

“Be this? Yes.”

 

She scratched her hood, glasses bouncing with her nervousness.

She really did not want to explain...

Luckily, Arthur's brain never stopped working.

Always fast.

She is... Undead.

Chloe has always tried to join... But she is... No, they thought she was too young.

Vivi has mentioned multiple times she heard her say she wished to meet and have a dead boyfriend...

She is here... She knows Lewis is...

 

“...A-are you spying on Lewis?”

 

Chloe yelped, caught.

She moved her hands around, cosplay and wings moving nervously.

 

“M-me? No! I- I don't...” She looked down, bowing her head. “I am.”

 

Arthur finally stood, leaning on a chair, mindful of his ankle.

He spoke calmly, but with a trace of worry.

 

“Why would you... Shit, you heard him back at tome tomb didn't you.”

 

Arthur was freaked out...

 

“...You have always been a little weird and... Don't want to be rude, but obsessive with a lot of things. But this is too much, Chloe. You can't just- Please, leave Lewis alone, you have no reason to creep on him like this, even if he is dead. You-”

 

“I- I have!”

 

She clutched her mouth, realizing she slipped.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, catching the tone in her voice.

Worry.

He gave her a questioning look, mind running wild.

 

“You... Have?”

 

She has to let it out...

She rambled, blurting out everything quickly.

 

“I was the one who led you to the cave, tricked Vivi! I wanted to scare you! But that demon was too dangerous and it killed him, and you were harmed! And Vivi forgot! And I thought Lewis was gone forever! And when I- When I saw him back, I just could not hold back! And yes! He is dead! I like him! But I feel like shit! I'm envious! I'm worried! I was the one to hurt you all!”

 

Arthur dropped onto his chair, clasping his head with one hand.

Eyes wide with shock.

Unable to take that in quickly.

He wished he heard wrong.

 

“H-holy-”

 

“I'm sorry.” Chloe cried, not meeting his eyes. “It's my fault!”

 

Arthur stared at her, amber eyes full of disbelief.

He only could manage two words.

 

“How... Why?”

 

She sobbed, crying as the small girl she really was.

Her age never changing.

 

“I- I wanted to prove I could find spirits like you... I found one... I thought it could scare you, that it would show you, that even you could be scared! It did worse! I made him die.”

 

They both stayed silent for some minutes.

Only her faint cries echoing in the room.

Arthur stared at his metal hand.

He spoke, firmly.

Sorrowful.

 

“Y-you did not kill him.”

 

She sniffed, raising her head to look at him.

His eyes full of hate.

But not for her.

 

“I did.”

 

“B-but-”

 

“I pushed him. I allowed my emotions to take control of me. Had I not been weak, much less would have had happened...”

 

He glared at her, serious.

 

“We could have gone there on our own. Vivi suggests everything she finds about. Do I blame her? No. Because the one to cave in was me. You maybe were silly... You may have tried to trick us... But in the end, your doing does not even matter.”

 

“A-arthur...”

 

He laughed sadly, curling his fingers.

Trying not to cry.

Never forgetting.

 

“Now... Things are better. You don't have to worry.”

 

Chloe rubbed her eyes, full of disbelief.

Her voice broken.

Mind full of fear.

Arthur looked so different...

Voice firm, fear gone...

Face full of sorrow.

 

“...H-how can you-”

 

He closed his eyes, knowing perfectly her words.

 

“Oh, don't get me wrong. I am angry. But I understand. Perfectly.”

 

Chloe took a deep breath, trying to calm down as Arthur continued.

Hurt, but not blaming on her.

 

“I understand, Chloe. Feeling left... Out. Wanting to have something and not being able to do anything. Lonely...”

 

Unable to speak up...

Alone.

Pushing all inside.

Denying...

Until it's too late.

And you hurt someone you care for.

Not even knowing you were going to...

Arthur could see the guilt in her eyes...

He smiled, trying to ease it.

Only he should hold the guilt.

 

“It's alright. I wont tell Lewis or Vivi, as long as you don't want... There is no reason. They forgave me already. I don't blame you.”

 

“Y-you mean... You will keep my secret?”

 

Arthur nodded, crossing his heart.

Even if he still could not believe she was the one who started all.

But she is really not the one to blame...

An accident.

 

“Yeah... Won't say that you are... Either. I think that you want it to be unknown as well.”

 

“W-why, Arthur, you-”

 

“I had Mystery to tell everything. I kept the truth hidden as well, I did not tell Vivi. Well, you now told me. Mystery stayed silent, so will I. Again. But not for me this time...”

 

Arthur huffed, Chloe suddenly dashing forward, squishing him.

She is stronger than she looks...

 

“C-chloe... I can't breathe...”  
  


She only continued to cry, hood bouncing.

Arthur could see her small wings tremble with fear.

Still doubtful.

He does not want her to eat herself inside out as he did.

But there was still a matter to be... Discussed over.

He pushed her gently away, making her sit on the chair, him standing.

Crossing his arms, a questioning look.

 

“Now... You like Lewis?... Or you are only searching for a dead one?”

 

He needs to know...

Can't let her just roam like this through the mansion.

She should know better than that...

She blushed, looking away.

Arthur watched baffled as she waved her hands around.

Rambling.

 

“I- I- I don't know. He is cute... But I did not chase him before, I swear! I g-guess that... I want someone like me?...”

 

Arthur laid a hand on her shoulder, explaining as much as he could.

 

“...He will not... He will not feel the same.”

 

She nodded sadly, closing her eyes.

 

“I know. I just can't seem to... I envy her.”

 

“...Go home Chloe.”

 

She tried to stand, obeying.

But Arthur held her, not done.

He stared at her, serious.

Giving her his two cents...

 

“Look... Death does not matter. You think that if you find a dead person... You will be happy. But you can be happy with an alive one, anyone. Someone you truly like.”

 

“But that someone would-”

 

“Die. Yes. But if you keep on searching somebody dead... That is bound for other reasons and not love... You wont find anyone. Even if you did, love does not last forever. Nothing does.”

 

She buried her face on her sleeves, groaning.

 

“But I don't want to be alone!”

 

“You would not be... If you met someone... And that someone truly cared for you, when time came... That person would stay.”

 

He smiled, nodding towards the door.

 

“Just look at Lewis... He is here right?”

 

She stood baffled, taking his words in.

She closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

Chloe did not have a clue... But she felt... Better.

A little of her fear and guilt eased...

 

“T-thank-”

 

“Ah, no. No thanks. I still will ask you for more details of how you made Vivi want to go there... In an another ocassion. Calmly.”

 

Tome tomb is not far from kingsmen after all...

Both gasped, the violin's melody stopping.

Amber eyes roamed to the clock.

It was late.

Both heard Lewis footsteps.

Coming towards here to check on him.

 

“Fu-” He pointed at his window, frowning. “Come on, go home. I wont say a word, but leave him alone. Ok? If you need to talk, call me.”

 

She nodded, transforming into a bat.

Arthur opened the window for her, glancing in panic at the door.

Chloe halted for a moment, looking at him.

 

“...You are the best, guys...”

 

She would like to be like them...

And not herself.

He leaned on the window, remembering.

 

“You want to join-”

 

She shook her snout, clenching her fangs.

 

“I wont join... Can't tell them.”

 

She is not normal...

She can't be hurt, not a girl like they thought.

 

“I could explain that your age-”

 

“Nah... Don't think so. See you soon Arthur.”

 

She does not deserve it.

He stared as she disappeared into the darkness.

He whispered, worried.

 

“...Don't think too much.”

 

He forgot Lewis was coming for a moment.

The door opened, a ghost seeing him leaning on the window.

Not sleeping as he promised.

And definitively not allowing his ankle to rest...

Lewis voice echoed, angry.

 

“...Arthur...”

 

“...”

 

He smiled nervously, the room warmer with fire.

Well fuck...

He will have a lot of time to think about that cave when he is forced to go to sleep...

The reasons why they went there don't matter...

But what he allowed to happen...

Arthur laughed silently, watching sadly as Lewis tapped his foot at the door, glowing eyes fixed on him.

He is not the only one having problems with sleep...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter about Chloe and her ``plot´´ will be done.  
> She is obviusly very angry with a certain demon...


	85. Sentiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this happens between His and memories!

A green eye glinted in the shadows, fixed on the building.

Waiting.

How much he waited...

Too much.

Every single time.

Every single time he had to wait more.

Every single time he was stopped...

Arthur was always saved.

Enough.

He has been following for too long.

Arthur's luck will run out.

Tonight...

He will kill tonight.

And be free.

The demon laughed, seeing his figure through the window.

As always working, laughing as that dwarf he had for an uncle grumbled...

He is never alone...

Lewis, Vivi and Mystery had been always at his side since the day he revealed himself to them.

But they eventually have let their guard down...

They let him be and trust that he will be careful...

They don't know he intends to kill instead of retrieving his body.

He will leave kingsmen alone...

Heading for his van.

And he won't reach the mansion.

He won't go anywhere but six feet underground.

Fingers curled and uncurled, an arm shivering with anticipation.

Seeing Arthur hug his uncle and get out the door.

Breathing in the air outside with a tired smile.

It would be one of his last...

The demon crawled as Arthur walked slowly through the street.

Unaware that he was in danger...

The eye narrowed in what could be taken as a smile.

Waiting patiently in a dark alley...

Right in Arthur's path towards his dear van.

Ready to grasp and drag where no one would see...

As soon as he stepped in the way...

And into its reach.

Some streets away, Chloe bounced at the door of Tome tomb.

Duet sighed, closing the door for both. Done for the day.

Ignoring Chloe's ramblings.

 

“And I think that maybe, just maybe, I could promote the store in the next comic con!”

 

“With that cosplay of yours?... I still don't even know what it is supposed to be and-”

 

“It is cool! I will surely pick attention for the store!”

 

Duet snorted, walking away towards home.

 

“Attention... That's for sure.”

 

Not so sure if good one for the store...

Chloe pouted, crossing her arms as she was left alone.

She screamed at Duet, a little mocking.

 

“Good night! Be sure to not trip on your way! With that hair of yours like that!”

 

Duet was never faced...

Chloe sighed, standing on her tiptoes.

Sighing tiredly.

No one to hear her now.

Not that... Not that she wanted to be heard.

She tucked her sleeves closer, little wings flapping as she began to walk towards her own apartment.

A long twenty minute walk...

Ten for her if she hurried and... No one was around.

She raised her head, moving her hood a little, looking all around nervously.

No one around in the dim lighted streets...

Great.

She stood away from a street lamp, into a darker corner.

No one seeing her change.

Big wings flapped, as a bat let out a little laugh.

Meanwhile...

Arthur finally stepped near the adjacent alley.

He smiled, seeing the van parked not far away.

Always close.

As he reached for his keys in his vest pocket...

Arthur's breath hitched, something latching on his leg.

Before he could even yelp or look, he was pulled, making him fall down.

Something quickly dragging him away from the main street.

His eyes widened, hands trying to grasp the ground or anything to halt his movements.

Whatever had gripped his leg...

 

“Hel-!”

 

He was flung strongly against the far wall, making him unable to cry out.

As his vision flickered from the fierce hit...

The demon laughed.

Arthur raised a hand to his head as he laid against the wall in the darkness.

Vision returning to normality, slowly.

He wished it had not...

As soon as he managed to discern the green shade ahead of him...

A green eye blinked in amusement, seeing him cower and try to be as small as possible.

No way to run.

And even if he did...

Arthur knew this thing was faster.

And unnaturally stronger...

The arm raised tall with its elbow, a voice echoing out of nowhere.

 

“Booo!”

 

“Y-y-you...!”

 

Oh this is priceless...

Arthur was pale, now realizing he was alone.

No one to protect him as this thing had him cornered.

His breath quickened, fear overpowering him.

Arthur's real hand raised to where metal met skin, fearing what he could remember.

He watched as his arm neared him, like a venomous snake.

Waiting to bite.

But the venom was in its words...

 

“That... Won't be necessary, puppet...”

 

Arthur closed his eyes, finally finding his voice.

 

“S-someone! Anyone! Plea-”

 

He could not keep on screaming, his dead hand dashing and grabbing his collar, slamming him forcefully against the wall, making him lose focus once again.

Arthur only able to hear its voice, but not with his hearing...

Echoing in his own mind.

 

“ _There is no one to hear you scream... No one to help you or save you this time.”_

 

No ghost...

No witch...

No mutt...

No friends.

No escape from his fate.

Arthur cried, raising his hands and grabbing the arm that held him.

In vain trying to push it away, the demon stronger.

His voice trembled as he stared at the green eye full of malice.

Dreadful.

 

“P-please, don't possess me again, I d-don't-”

 

“Worry not... I have another last use of you.”

 

Arthur gasped in pain, the hand gripping his neck.

Too tight.

As he tried to push it away in fear, the grip tightened more.

The demon spoke as Arthur was slowly choked, allowed to take small breaths to increase his fear.

 

“Wonder what caused all those incidents?... Or you can't think anymore?”

 

It laughed as Arthur's eyes filled with tears, remembering.

But he focused on his need of air instead.

 

“Ga-h- P-ple-a-”

 

His head was hit against the wall yet again...

But not killing.

 

“All those times stopped... Look at you... Slowly loosing your life, and no one who cares around. Allowing me to take my time. Allowing me to show myself and you to see me... Fear, as you should.”

 

Arthur struggled, falling to a side.

The hand did not let go, strong fingers still pressuring, arm on top of him.

He finally let go with his hands, closing his eyes.

Knowing its was useless to fight.

He tried once...

No one... No one came.

At least...

At least this time he won't hurt...

Anybody...

The demon laughed, lost in its triumph.

Unaware that something, or someone had heard Arthur.

Big wings flapped above on the roofs, green eyes widening as they glanced into the alley.

Seeing that thing on top of a trembling and gasping Arthur, in pain.

Chloe froze, recognizing that voice, the one that spoke in that cave...

That night...

Her anger and shock only increased as Arthur sobbed, almost...

Close to fainting.

Arthur took a quick breath, something suddenly slamming the arm away, a big shadow soaring.

Allowing him to cough and lean on his side to breathe.

Green eye widened, opening to see a huge bat in front of him.

Big wings opened as much as they could, fangs ready to bite.

The arm stood again, glaring at this thing.

Arthur blinked in a daze, slowly standing.

Seeing a bat corner the arm, both hissing.

He spoke as he held his neck, confused and almost out of it.

 

“C-chloe?...”

 

She had no time to think about Arthur now...

The arm tried to hit her, furious to be interrupted again.

But one thing it did not know...

She was not easy to kill.

She was hit indeed, making her roll along the ground.

The demon laughing at the mess of tangled wings.

Arthur tried to move away, the arm turning to him.

Reaching again.

Chloe stood quickly with a growl, dashing with her jaws ready to bite.

 

“Ah!”

 

The demon shook, feeling her fangs sink into his flesh.

Chloe snarled, pulling at it, only thinking of one thing.

She would not let this thing harm him...

Not if she could do something.

And she could indeed.

Arthur watched with wide eyes as the demon cowered, fingers trying to reach for her.

Only to be bit more and be flung onto a wall like he had been.

Chloe rubbed her snout with a wing, blinking.

 

“Huh... Y-you really have sweet blood!”

 

Even if a little bitter... Probably this thing...

The arm snarled, proud.

 

“You insolent girl... I gave you what you desired! Out of my way!”

 

“What I wanted?! You trickster, I only wanted to scare them!”

 

“And I complied!” He let out a dark laugh, bowing. “Giving my all into it...”

 

She pointed a wing at it, furious.

 

“You killed! I did not ask for that!”

 

“Think of one thing that can scare more than death... Nothing right? Who is to blame?”

 

Arthur trembled, raising a hand to speak.

Voice still pained.

 

“I- I let it possess, C-chloe, it-”

 

Both screamed at him, shutting him up.

 

“No one has asked you, puppet! But indeed, it is mainly your fault! Weak! Remain silent and I shall strangle you soon enough!”

“Its this thing's fault! Not ours! We should hold no guilt! Not anymore...”

 

Chloe let out a faint growled laugh, glaring at what she hated.

This devil, this thing she thought was a harmless spirit.

 

“I don't know how you are back... I saw you be bitten down by Mystery.”

 

“Don't mention that disgusting-”

 

“You are disgusting! One thing I know! I will bite you like he did! I will make you pay! You won't lay your fingers on him! I will keep my eyes on him every single second he is alone!”

 

She bowed her head, wings lowering to leap.

Fangs trembling with anticipation, making the arm shiver in fear with the next words.

  
“I can't banish demons... But that won't stop me from sucking you dry!”

 

She tackled the hand as soon as she saw it try to flee, scared.

The demon really hated animals...

And she was stronger.

It could not do anything as she pinned him down, mouth opening with a sick smile.

Eyes full of blood lust.

Arthur leaned against the wall and covered his eyes, scared of her feral appearance.

 

“Ah! No, no! Let me go you-”

 

“STAY STILL! I want every single drop!”

 

Her claws held the demon still as she slammed it and bit.

The demon felt it all, for she was no mortal.

And it could feel every single trace of blood left slowly being stolen.

Weakening, and painful, but never ending.

Combined with every fierce slam he received...

Chloe laughed, dodging every single swipe that it tried to land on her.

Only a few received, and useless.

She could see the demon's eye be full of fear, fingers clawing to crawl away from her.

Wings flapped, pulling it closer, feeling it fight with all its strength.

She gasped, receiving a strong hit on her stomach with its elbow.

She changed to her human appearance, unfocusing...

Letting go for a second.

That the demon took to crawl away into the night.

She sat up, trying to move to chase it, lost in her desire of blood.

Green feral eyes glinting behind her glasses.

She growled, ready to run.

But she breathed in, smelling blood nearer.

She turned around, seeing Arthur there, crying, back leaning against the alley.

He still had his hands around his eyes.

So when he felt a hand touch the back of his head gently...

He lowered them, seeing Chloe there, knelling at his side.

Small traces of blood on her sleeve.

His...

He trembled, seeing her stare at it, eyes still sharp...

Chloe shook her head, glint in her eyes disappearing behind her glasses, cleaning away the blood on the ground.

Speaking calmly but worriedly.

 

“You are hurt...”

 

Arthur breathed out, seeing she had no intention of...

 

“I- I c-could be worse...”

 

He only had a small bruise...

Chloe sighed, seeing him curl up on himself, hugging his knees.

 

“I- I could be dead... I could have been possessed a-again.”

 

Chloe could see him grip his metal arm for dear life...

It... It had not been the last time...

She maybe did not mean for them to be hurt that night...

Maybe Lewis and Vivi were better now.

But Arthur still hurt...

All because she was envious.

She is stupid...

And she thinks she is guilty or has had a hard time...-

He let her hug him, her sleeves around his head.

 

“I-its ok, that thing won't attack again... I will be near every time you get out of work... And I know they are always at your side when you are not with Lance.”

 

Arthur nodded, rubbing his eyes, hating to be seen like this.

He did not expect the demon to...

He thought it had given up...

Maybe now... Maybe now it will really do.

He let out a tired chuckle, speaking quietly.

  
“Y-you are a little scary when...”

 

She pouted, nudging him playfully.

 

“Hey... This scary bat has saved you.”

 

“Y-yeah... Thanks Chloe. Another...” He eyed her fangs, a little nervous. “Would probably be biting me right now.”

 

“...I am better than that...” Though she would be lying if she said she would not like to... “Come on, does Lance have some first aid-”

 

“No, not kingsmen, I am fine.”

 

“You said the same about your ankle, and I have heard Vivi enough times to know that you lie...”

 

“...I don't want to worry Lance. Or... Them.”

 

She pondered, knowing that he would refuse a hospital as well...

Can't blame him, Vivi speaks a lot and she has heard a lot of things about them all.

Besides, Arthur and her have met and talked in various occasions, both talking about... That night and after...

Both explaining.

He has helped... He has listened and not blamed...

Chloe pulled gently at his arm, smiling.

 

“Lets go to Tome tomb.”

 

“But-”

 

“Duet has gone home, I have keys, and there's a first aid kit. And some of Duet's herbs!”

 

Arthur stared at her for a minute, as she clasped her hands with a hopeful face.

He sighed, frowning.

 

“...Fine.”

 

“Perfect, can you stand?”

 

“That thing did not break my ankles, so yeah.”

 

She helped him anyway...

Arthur rolled his eyes, as she lead the way, rambling.

She really acted like an overexcited girl...

 

“You really thought I would bite you? No way Arthur, I would not bite a friend! Stereotypes are bad! We are not-”

 

He rubbed his forehead, sighing as they walked out the dark alley.

 

“I have dealt with it before... So I was a little...”

 

Chloe's eyes widened as she bounced at his side.

 

“You know another one like me?!”

 

“Knew, and I almost did not tell it.”

 

There she goes, dreaming again...

 

“Who? Who?! Oh my gosh, could I met him? Please, who?! Is it a boy?! Is he maybe young like me?! Is he handsome and-”

 

“It was Vivi.”

 

She stood baffled with her sleeves raised, smile frozen.

 

“Wait...” Arthur chuckled as she screamed. “WHAT?! Vivi is a-”

 

“Was... Key word was.”

 

It will be a long while till he returned to the mansion with them...

Chloe was already opening her mouth to ask questions...

That he knew would be unending...

Well... He would answer.

He could thanks to her...

 

* * *

 

Chloe read comics with boredom, leaning her head on her hand.

Duet stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You have been a little too quiet today... Not that I'm complaining. Were you not going today-”

 

“I'm too tired to go to the convention... I went last year. Nothing new.”

 

“You could draw attention to the store.”

 

“Pfff...”

 

Duet shrugged, going back into the office.

Chloe was a little disappointed that she would not meet another one like her...

And she had seen already everything that comic con had to offer.

She was happy to know she helped Arthur, she felt much better.

Knowing he would be ok.

All will be ok...

For them...

Now, if she only found a ghost like Lewis...

For herself...

Then she could stop daydreaming and wishing!

And she would stop bothering Arthur with her complains... Even she realizes she must be a little annoying about it. Even if he still listens patiently...

But she knows he does mainly because she saves doritos and pizza in the store...

She sighed again, her other hand running a finger along the desk.

She blinked, hearing the door open, someone coming in.

She stared as a boy dressed as a zombie approached her desk, smiling nervously.

 

“Umm, hello. Do you have some Walking dead? I need some for the comic con near here and...”

 

As he explained, Chloe sat daydreaming.

Eyes fixed on him.

Not listening as he spoke.

He looked more or less her age... And his cosplay was almost perfect...

He could fool anyone if that convention were not well known...

And he was cute... A little shy.

She got out of her thoughts when he waved a hand in front of her, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Ummm, you ok there?...”

 

She gasped, smiling sheepishly.

Mumbling nervously, blushing.

 

“Yeah! Yeah, you were saying?”

 

He blinked, looking down to the comic she had been reading.

 

“You like it too?”

 

She followed his gaze, both looking at the undead portrayed.

 

“Yes... I think... They are interesting.”

 

“Indeed they are... If only they existed huh?”

 

She could not avoid noting the wonder and fascination in his eyes...

Chloe smiled sadly, wings on her hood curling closer.

 

“...If only...”

 

“Anyway, give me one please. I'm in a bit of a hurry.”

 

She took his money and watched as he left with a last smile and goodbye.

Leaving her daydreaming again.

He...

He is alive...

But...

Undead...

She quickly stood, grabbing her things.

 

“Duuueeeeet! I'm leaving!”

 

Duet opened the office's door, blinking as Chloe dashed out the door.

Only halting for a moment.

 

“Where are you-”

 

“I changed my mind! I'm going to the convention! Bye! Will come later! Or not, I don't know!”

 

“Chloe!”

 

Off she goes...

Running fast down the street, screaming something about catching herself a zombie...

Sleeves and wings having to be dodged by others as she flapped them wildly.

Always wild...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with her, mostly...  
> Yeah she is the reason ??? stopped attacking directly and decided to harm him mentally...  
> Poor Art...
> 
> (And if you have forgotten why the heck Vivi would be one... Read Blood again.)


	86. Prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea about jolokias, ok? Deal with me here, please...

The room was dark.

Two sat in front of each other, planning.

Voices faint and quiet.

 

“It's near...”

 

“We must give our all... Like always.”

 

“Indeed my love...”

 

Mr. Pepper smiled, clasping his hands together.

His voice sweet but firm.

 

“Last year... We did not.”

 

“...A low blow to our reputation.”

 

“A stain in our immaculate pride.”

 

“An empty frame in the wall...”

 

A prize they should have had...

And they did not.

But they did not regret it.

They would have not won...

They did not even want to...

Mrs. Pepper huffed, twirling a knife in her hand, pondering.

  
“It is time we retrieve what is ours.”

 

“And... Have the help lost.”

 

Both spoke at once, standing.

He clapped his hands happily as she glared at their recipes.

 

“Lets call our son.”

“The Peppers must go on!”

 

The drama was ruined when the lights of the kitchen were turned on.

One of their girls stood at the door, pouting at them, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

The care of her father and the firmness of her mother.

 

“What are you doing in the kitchen at these hours?...”

 

They exchanged amused glances, smiling at her.

 

* * *

 

Arthur smiled nervously, trying to focus on driving.

And not look at the Peppers gathering in the van.

Lewis floated in the back, while his parents sat in the front seats.

Not that Arthur minded.

But he still was not entirely sure of how could they be so calm and happy with him at their side...

The one who...

Granted, they forgave... But still, he expected some apprehension.

None as he drove.

He does not know why they asked him to take them to that cooking contest...

The one they went to every year... And won.

But not last year...

Arthur sighed, eyes fixed on the road as Mr. Pepper leaned to talk to Lewis.

 

“Now that you are here again... We will crush down any resistance! We will win again!”

 

Mrs. Pepper rolled her eyes with her eyelids closed, crossing her arms.

 

“Dear, control your excitement.”

 

“No! I can't wait! You know how much I have waited to be able to work with him again!”

 

“Father, stop moving, please.”

 

Before he knocked Arthur out...

The blonde tried to focus on the music, to not get nervous.

If they had asked... And not called a taxi... It was because the contest was far from home.

And having a van...

If only they would have asked Vivi...

He shook his head.

No, one Pepper dead already, no more needed.

She will stay in Tome tomb until people are able to go.

A few hours after, when judges announce which recipe wins.

Arthur blinked, remembering something.

 

“Ummm... Lewis?... Who is making sure your sisters don't cause havoc?”

 

The ghost laughed a little, looking down as his parents snorted.

The three knowing...

 

“Hhehe... Yeah... Havoc. It's... Under control.”

 

Mostly...

He can feel his poor deadbeats screeching curses at him.

Somewhere, three girls chased three nervous ghosts, a restaurant suffering their unending energy...

 

* * *

 

Arthur whistled, seeing all the congregation of chefs in the building.

 

“Woah... Who will eat all that these dudes make?”

 

Lewis patted his back playfully, laughing.

 

“Anyone who stays afterwards...”

 

Arthur clapped his hands with a grin.

 

“Wonderful! Now, I will leave you to your plans... If you excuse me, I will be somewhere... I'm sure someone must be planning on making a pizza here!”

 

They watched as Arthur ran off, probably already smelling the air to target his favorite food.

Mr. Pepper crossed his arms, nodding determined.

Seeing that their spot was still there for them... A counter with a plaque... With their family name.

They were very respected... Always competing.

 

“Ok... Family, lets show the world the perfect mix we are able to craft!”

 

Lewis smiled happily, loving to be able to be with them again.

Able to help again, to see their smiles as they argued what to make...

The ghost touched his heart, hidden in his suit, thanking silently.

Thanks to Arthur and Vivi...

His father got him out of his musings, standing on his tiptoes to wave a hand at him, not reaching his eyes...

 

“Leeewis? You there?”

 

“Uh! Yeah!”

 

“Grab the ingredients! We have no time to spare!”

 

His mother eyed the creams he brought.

 

“Dear... Did we not agree we would make it more spicy than sweet this time?”

 

“More spicy? It will be enough! The judges will thank a more subtle taste!”

 

She mixed some eggs in a bowl, frowning at him.

 

“We have talked about this already! Spicy!”

 

“Sweet!”

 

“Peppers!”

 

“Cream!”

 

Lewis snorted, turning on a stove.

Even if they argued, his mother splattering cream on his face...

They worked masterfully.

All their work mixing in the end.

A strange but perfect combination.

They worked laughing and chatting.

As if Lewis was never gone.

Unaware that they were being watched.

A fat chef rubbed his long mustache, glaring at them from his own counter.

The one who won last year.

Always one step behind from them...

And now they were back...

Lewis looked up from his work, someone stepping in front of him.

He looked down to the man staring at the cake base he was preparing.

Judging eyes.

The ghost coughed, nervous to be stared at.

 

“Umm... May I help you?”

 

The man laughed, eyes raising to look at Lewis ones.

The ghost blinked, now recognizing this man.

Always there to annoy his parents...

 

“It's strange... I thought I heard... Do you have a brother?”

 

Lewis took a step back, glowing eyes full of worry.

He thought he was far enough from home to hide the fact he died...

No one should know...

His father finally saw the other chef.

Lewis blinked, seeing him stand for him quickly.

Smiling, but a tone of warning.

 

“Hello Kyle...”

 

Kyle made a little bow, his eyes holding bitterness, barely hidden.

 

“I see your son has returned... I must have heard silly rumours...”

 

“Indeed! Isn't it wonderful?”

 

“Very much... His absence surely... Was a shame last year.”

 

His mother slammed a knife on the counter, eyes glaring without opening.

 

“A true shame. But we are here again. Ready to show anyone who dares think we can't win.”

 

Kyle nodded, catching her tone.

 

“I will leave you to your... Extravagant recipes.”

 

With that, he returned to his own work, disappearing between participants.

Lewis stood nervous as his father growled, raising his hands in exasperation.

 

“Urghh... I can't stand this-”

 

She spoke, firm.

 

“Focus love. Don't let him take you were he wants.”

 

“...Of course. Come on son, lets finish this. We don't have much time.”

 

“Should we use strawberries?”

 

“No. Hand me that spoon, I think I will place some sugar on the top...”

 

“No more sugar! Put spicy seasoning!”

 

Again they go...

 

“It is enough seasoning!”

 

Lewis made sure to combine all their efforts.

A cake slowly forming on the counter.

An oven ready to finish their hard work.

 

* * *

 

Arthur laughed, hiding from a security guard.

Peeking from behind a table as the man chased out the room, unaware he hid.

He was not supposed to roam in the back rooms... Where plates were placed, some of the contestants done.

Who could blame him?... Some of these things smelled delicious...

He would not pick anything though.

That would not be a good idea. Nor fair.

He leaned a little, staring at a pizza. Recently done, steam coming out of it... A lot of ingredients...

 

“...You are being devoured as soon as this ends... I have my eye on you, you delicious looking-”

 

He gasped, hearing the door from the corridor opening again.

He hid again, expecting to see the guard.

No one was supposed to come here. To ensure no food was messed with.

Amber eyes peeked unsure, wondering if he would be caught.

He let out a silent sigh, only seeing a fat chef with a mustache carrying his own plate.

Like all the others, done.

Arthur thought he would leave and allow him to continue to wonder about the food.

Until he saw him look all around, searching for something.

Arthur's eyes widened, seeing him approach a table.

Where the cake Lewis made laid.

He feared as the man laughed darkly, looking at it.

Speaking quietly.

 

“...You have outdone yourself...”

 

The man took from his pocket something.

And Arthur knew what it was as the man smiled evilly.

That... Was a kind of jolokia... But a dangerous one. Too spicy. A lot.

He knows... Lewis always refused to eat it while possessing.

If even Lewis considered this to be too much...

Coming from the guy ho ate ghost peppers as if it were candy.

 

"Too much... Peppers!"

 

Arthur could not believe it as the man took a small knife and cut the top of the cake.

Making a precise opening inside...

To place the jolokia inside.

Hidden for the judges to find and eat.

Fuck.

Arthur watched in shock as he laughed and left the room.

Sabotage...

As soon as he was sure he was alone, Arthur stood.

Approaching the cake slowly.

The crime would be unknown until it was too late.

He could not see any trace of the incision, the change not able to be seen.

But he knew.

Arthur raised a hand to his hair, pondering nervously.

 

“Ok... Ok, this is bad.”

 

He can't just accuse that guy...

He can deny... And frame Lewis family...

He can't speak up...

If he tells Lewis...

No, he will freak up and lose his temper.

More chaos.

Food can't be changed once it enters this room...

And he knows Mrs. Pepper can be dangerous if angered.

Arthur sighed, groaning.

 

“...”

 

His eyes roamed to another knife laid on the table.

He picked it up, unsure.

Eyes roaming back and forth.

To finally lay on the food that bastard made.

 

“...I'm the only one who messes with him...”

 

Knife was twirled on his hand, Arthur narrowing his eyes.

His motions as precise and careful as when he works.

Precise as a surgery.

Eyes full of focus, movements always in mind.

If he was able to craft with only one hand...

No trace of his work was left to be seen either.

The jolokia was removed without a trace...

Hidden in another place.

He laid the knife back on the table, staring at the food.

That guy does not deserve to win...

Lewis was fair.

And Arthur knew.

The cake was left as they had made it.

No change.

 

* * *

 

Vivi entered the huge room, looking all around for her seat.

She smiled, seeing Arthur ahead between the crowd seated.

Waving his metal hand for her to spot him.

He smiled, Vivi seating at his side.

 

“Hey Art. How did it go?”

 

“Not much... Chaos of people working. A lot of food I could not eat. ...Yet.”

 

She snorted, seeing him pout at a pizza displayed on the stage ahead.

She raised a finger to her lips, pondering as he stared at his hand.

 

“Do you think they will win?”

 

Arthur grinned, not looking as Lewis waved happily on stage at her.

His family and him one of the ten finalists.

 

“...I'm sure of it.”

 

The judges seated on their seats, ready to proceed.

All food having been chosen by looks and smell, and ingredients used.

Details...

Now it was time for them to taste.

Mr. Pepper took a deep breath, their cake taken to the judges.

Lewis eyes fixed with worry at it.

Unsure if it would be good...

He could not know, unable to taste it.

Having to trust blindly on his own skills.

Kyle clasped and rubbed his hands together, eyes narrowing in knowledge.

Waiting as the cake was cut.

In front of everyone...

He waited as one took a bite.

He laughed, expecting him to go red at any second.

But he blinked, the man raising a ten as punctuation.

Exclaiming firmly.

 

“A perfect and strange combination! A faint spicy feeling, subtly muffled by sweetness! Fiery but gentle! Delicious!”

 

Lewis high fived his mother, both clenching their fist in triumph.

As his father bounced on place...

Kyle stood baffled as Arthur laughed.

His plate was next.

A steamy steak, surrounded by expensive looking ingredients, having reached finals by its looks.

And as it was eaten...

The judges raised their hands to their mouths, faces going red.

Having bitten the jolokia inside.

 

“W-what in heavens has this t-thing! Water!”

 

Kyle watched with horror as zeros were given, the lowest and worst punctuation.

 

“This thing is too strong! Dangerous! In the description it did not warn about this taste! Horrible! Too much!”

 

“W-wait, I don't-”

 

“No excuses!”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow, confused as Kyle glared at him.

Screaming.

 

“You bastard!”

 

“E-excuse me?”

 

Mr. Pepper stood in the way as Kyle raised an accusing finger.

Shoving him away.

Pink eyes full of anger, smile still in place.

 

“Dare say a word to my son...”

 

His mother held a knife out of nowhere, face darkening.

 

“And this won't be the last thing you will lose...”

 

Kyle huffed, unable to admit what he did.

Lewis stood baffled as the man left, still not understanding anything.

But as his parents smiled, and Vivi cheered below...

Screaming and bouncing for him... Hurting Arthur's and everyone's ears...

He could not avoid his proud smile.

All the other plates not reaching their high score.

 

* * *

 

Arthur laughed, finally spotting the pizza.

No escape...

 

“Finally!”

 

Lewis and Vivi laughed as he devoured it, having waited hours.

They ate their cake instead.

Vivi hummed in approval.

 

“Lew... You have outdone yourself!”

 

He blushed, fumbling with his hands.

His father laughed, ruffling his hair.

 

“How not? He has learned from the best! Even better now!”

 

“I am not-”

 

“You are. You still cook every day even if you can't eat. If that's not love for food, I don't know what it is. I'm so proud!”

 

Lewis sighed tiredly, his father squishing him even if smaller.

Arthur raised an eyebrow with his mouth full as Lewis wondered.

 

“...I still don't get why that guy-”

 

Arthur swallowed and coughed, laughing nervously.

 

“Not worth thinking of! I- I'm sure he was just envious of the spicy taste and ended up trying something he regretted! A-and could not handle the truth that he is not as good with it! And... Tried to blame you afterwards...”

 

All stared at him, confused by his burst.

Vivi spoke first.

 

“Art, too much sugar around you. How much cake have you eaten?...”

 

He rubbed his hair with a sheepish smile, looking away.

 

“I have maybe dealt with too much cake... Yeah.”

 

He does not regret it.

Not as he saw Lewis smile, hugging his parents.

A trophy forgotten on a nearby table.

Not their real treasure...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange chapter is strange...


	87. Tomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do this...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3OT-ppvii4

They stepped down the van, all tired from the long drive.

Mystery let out a discomforted whine, eyes fixed on the huge gates ahead.

Arthur did not like graveyards, at all.

He tucked his vest closer as Vivi approached the gates, whistling.

 

“Woah... Look how many tombs... And stone chambers! Is that a crow?”

 

Lewis sighed, chuckling a little.

Of course she would not be crept out...

Arthur watched as she reached for the iron gates, pulling at them. Other than letting out rustling heavy noises, they did not budge.

Arthur walked to her side, leaning to look.

 

“Let me see, Viv, maybe I can-”

 

“You what, boys?”

 

They all yelped, a short man suddenly at the other side of the gates.

Glaring at them with an eye, the other crystal like, a sharp looking shovel on his hands.

He looked angry...

Arthur instantly hid his lock pick, back into his vest as Vivi smiled and tried to explain.

 

“Umm, hello sir! We are the Mystery skulls! We-”

 

“I don't care who you are. Leave... You were trying to break in, didn't you?”

 

Lewis did not like how he did not let her speak.

He walked at their side, ready to explain himself if necessary. Never happy that someone spoke harshly to them.

 

“The gates were closed, sir. There are a lot of sayings around town. That this place is haunted at night. With permission, we would like to-”

 

“No.”

 

Vivi pouted, leaning with her hands on the gates.

 

“Aww? Why not? Are they only rumors or-”

 

The man growled tiredly, his glare now even more hateful, making Arthur take a step back. Even if shorter, he could be intimidating.

 

“This place is haunted indeed! For that reason, go away and leave. No one must enter but me.”

 

“But we are a paranormal-”

 

“You look more like clowns.”

 

“Hey! Dude that's-”

 

Before Arthur could say anything else, the man pointed the shovel at his metal arm.

 

“And you look like if you were electrocuted with that spiky hair and that thing. I will never understand youngster's trends these days!” He laughed, stabbing the shovel on the ground. “Leave before the ghosts scare you away, it's almost night...”

 

Before Lewis could retort, Arthur raised an arm, preventing him of dashing forward and scream at the rude man. The blonde smiled a little at Lewis, trying to calm the ghost down.

Vivi was not so easy to control or argue with.

 

“You look here, you old fat man! I'm the leader here of this group, and I have seen more ghosts than you could imagine! And we all are more than capable! Don't you dare say a word more...”

 

“I can say whatever I want! This is MY property. No one enters without someone they know buried here! And only at daylight!”

 

He began to walk away, towards his chambers in the deeper grounds of the graveyard.

Calling with one last warning.

 

“This place is badly haunted! I don't need kids roaming these tombs and later crying like the neighbors!”

 

The gang was left alone at the gates, still closed.

A moment of silence...

Until Mystery broke it.

 

“What a jerk.”

 

Even the dog wanting to voice his disgust...

 

* * *

 

Vivi readied her hands, nodding with determination.

Arthur sighed, placing a foot on her hands to climb the wall up.

He groaned as his hands reached the edge, whispering and glaring down at her.

 

“Why the hell can't I lock pick the doors?!...”

 

“Too obvious Arty! The jerk would know next morning! So shut up and climb before I let go!”

 

“Pfff, as if you would...”

 

Lewis waited at the other side, ready to catch Arthur if he fell.

 

“Would you two stop bickering and hurry?!...”

 

Lewis was ignored...

 

“Don't try me Art... Even if you weight almost nothing, I'm tempted of removing my hands from under your feet!”

 

Arthur sat on top of the wall with a huff, now looking down at her with a pout.

 

“Now I can leave you there!”

 

She crossed her arms, giving Arthur a wide smug smile.

Voice calling.

 

“Leeeew?”

 

The ghost sighed, passing through the wall to help her instead.

Arthur growled as Lewis pushed her up, both now on top.

She stuck her tongue out, jumping down.

Arthur did as well as Lewis helped a nervous Mystery in his hold.

The gang sighed, all inside.

Arthur took out a flashlight, turning it on and pointing it around.

Tombs all around... Darkness and creepy fog. Not green at least...

 

“Great... Guys, if this place is really haunted, why would he refuse our-”

 

“Because he is a jerk! Come on, I go with Mystery, you two meet me here in an hour.”

 

And off she goes...

The two were left there, Arthur scratching his head tiredly.

 

“She does not even carry a flashlight...”

 

Lewis pouted and looked down, fumbling with his hands.

 

“She does not even let me light the way...”

 

“...She is fearless and obsessive.”  
“Am I not a good ghost?...”

 

“Dude...” Arthur turned off the flashlight, Lewis hair more bright. A point made... “She went with you the last five investigations.”

 

“But they were not in graveyards. This place is creepy.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, never understanding Lewis either.

He was a ghost... But even if he was dead, he could be nervous when danger was not evident.

But he knew that he worried more for Vivi.

Arthur huffed, laughing a little.

 

“You don't have to worry about her. What, not proven yet that I'm the one with bad luck?”  
  


Lewis smiled, rolling his eyes.

 

“More than enough... I will surely have to fight a zombie or something.”

 

“Don't say that...”

 

“You scared again?”

 

“...No.”

 

A crow screeched above a tree, making Arthur yelp and make the flashlight in his hands jolt around.

The ghost only received a smack for laughing, once the blonde regained his balance.

 

* * *

 

This place was huge...

 

“Ok... How many people are even buried here, because I don't think this town has that much population...”

 

“Maybe nearby villages as well.” Lewis leaned to look at a tombstone. “They are decades old.”

 

Arthur glared at the ground, kicking mud away.

 

“The ground is humid, it's cold, I'm tired-”

 

“Stop complaining. At least we have not seen any ghost yet.”

 

“For once I would like that they showed themselves... So I could go to sleep. But not a single sign-”

 

They halted besides some trees, blinking, a loud grumble echoing.

Arthur moved his eyes to look at Lewis, questioning, but he raised his arms as if saying he did not growl.

They remained silent, leaning carefully to look ahead between the darkness and fog.

Rustling noises, something moving.

Arthur paled, seeing the figure better after squinting his eyes for a minute.

 

“T-that-”

 

Lewis blinked as he looked.

Arthur pointed at what seemed to be a zombie, bloody clothes, green flesh, wounds on face, carrying a heavy shovel.

Arthur was going into panic mode.

Before Lewis could stop him, he took a step back, stepping right on a tree branch.

Lewis face palmed as the breaking sound echoed all around.

Making Arthur curse silently and the zombie jolt.

The creature moaned, turning to look slowly.

Seeing the two boys there, frozen in shock and doubt.

There was a minute of silence, all staring at each other.

But then the zombie growled, raising the shovel upwards in anger, approaching.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Arthur was the first to bolt away, running fast through the path they came from.

 

“Omgitisfollowing!”

 

Arthur heard the heavy footsteps of the zombie... And Lewis ones.

Amber eyes moved to look behind, widening as he saw Lewis ran fast behind him.

Not confronting the zombie... Panicking as well, dodging the shovel swings.

 

“Dude, what the hell are you doing?!”

 

“Running!”

 

“Lewis stop that thing before it bites me or something!”

 

“I'm not touching that thing!”

 

“W-what?!”

 

Lewis shook his head, shivering and making a face as they jumped over tombstones to lose it behind, the zombie letting out a guttural sound.

 

“That zombie is disgusting! H-have you seen the dirty clothes and blood, and mud and rotten flesh?!”

 

Arthur's jaw hung open, eyes full of disbelief.

 

“Are you fucking serious man?! You can't die! You have always fought-”

 

“Just run dammit! It's not a spirit! It's... Fleshy, meaty! Yuck!”

 

“I swear, if it catches me, and I die, I'm turning into a ghost!... And I will mess the mansion so much you will really have reason to be this fucking weird!”

 

Vivi had been looking in an another area. Stone chambers all around.

She turned around a corner, smiling as Mystery padded at her side.

But she halted, hearing a scream.

She watched dumb faced as Arthur ran past her with his arms raised, followed by a nervous Lewis, who was looking behind.

Neither seeing her with their panic.

She leaned to look, confused.

A zombie stumbling fast past her as well, grumbling angrily, swinging the shovel blindly as it chased them.

She stood there for a minute, Mystery letting out a questioning bark.

Her blue eyes had caught something that the boys seemed to have not...

She sighed as Arthur screamed yet again.

 

“Oh my god, I don't want to be eaten alive! Burn it! Burn iiiiiit!”

 

Lewis halted, seeing Arthur reach a dead end, a big stone chamber ahead, with tall walls blocking their way.

Arthur leaned against it, eyes wide as the zombie slowed down.

Lewis groaned, slowly raising his fists, a grimace on his face.

If he must...

But before he could wait for the zombie to approach more, Mystery barked, jumping in between them.

Growling and barking as a dog to the zombie.

Both Arthur and Lewis stood baffled, the walker letting out a fearful gasp. Backing away as Mystery stepped slowly closer.

Vivi sneaked behind the zombie, throwing a quick kick and sending the sharp shovel out of it's hands.

Lewis panicked, fearing she would be bitten.

But to his surprise, the “zombie” raised his hands, seeming to be scared.

The ghost could not avoid leaning his head to a side as it spoke.

 

“Keep this dog away from me!”  
  


Mystery barked in triumph, only making it back away more.

Vivi huffed, her hand grabbing its hair. Pulling forcefully.

Arthur frowned, seeing a mask be removed.

 

“You?!”

 

The gravedigger.

He stood nervously, having been discovered... He had intended to scare them away...

He eyed Mystery in fear, glaring.

 

“T-tell your dog to not bite!”

 

Lewis growled, stepping closer, disgust all gone. He was glad he had been appearing alive... He did not like people to know he was dead.

 

“Not bite you?! You were swinging a fucking shovel at us!”

 

“I would have not hit you, stupid brat! I wanted you gone!”

 

Vivi crossed her arms, looking down in disappointment.

 

“So this place is not haunted...”

 

“Oh my god Viv! If it had been a real one I could be dead right now!”

 

She ignored him, raising an eyebrow and moving a hand, signaling Mystery to sit.

 

“Why dress like this? Why scare the town? Why create those rumors?”

 

Why make them lose time...

The man frowned, stomping one foot angrily on the ground.

 

“That is MY business! I have my reasons!” His eyes roamed to a nearby stone chamber, as if nervous. “I can do whatever I want!”

 

Arthur huffed, standing at Lewis side.

 

“Whatever?! We should call the police and say-”

 

“Say what? Say you have broken into MY property?... Actually... I can call the police right now on you! These are my grounds!”

 

The gang flinched, realizing he was right.

The man saw as well their sudden knowledge, smiling darkly.

 

“So... Out of this graveyard! Before I have to! Move it you vandals! I can call the pound as well, filthy dog...”

 

Mystery was having a hard time controlling himself, growling loudly.

Vivi did not want to confront any legal bullshit...

 

“Guys... Lets leave the old man with his weird... Hobbies.”

 

“But he-”

 

“You heard the girl... She has more common sense.”

 

Lewis had to drag Arthur away before he could grab the shovel... Following angrily Vivi and Mystery towards the exit.

The man did not bother to open the gates for them, Lewis having to help them up the walls.

They left.

But Vivi was not done.

 

* * *

 

She sat on the back of the van as Arthur snored, tapping the pencil on her lips.

Deep in thought.

Lewis petted Mystery with boredom as she stared at a wall.

 

“Vivi... He is not a ghost, we can not do anything here.”

 

No reason for them to hang around this town...

Her blue eyes glinted, determination in her mind.

 

“Even then... He is giving problems to the town.”

 

“But he is alive, we-”

 

“We still can deal with it, Lew. Somehow. Did you see how nervous he looked? At a certain mausoleum?”

 

“Uuumm... No?”

 

She rolled her eyes, sighing.

 

“He is hiding something in there, something. What other reason would he have to dress like that? To scare people away?”

 

“Ummm... Because he is a jerk.”

 

“More reasons than that.”

 

“What would he hide in there?”

 

She smiled, winking.

 

“That's out job to figure out!”

 

He leaned his head on his hand, closing his eyes tiredly.

Of course she would want to keep on looking in the graveyard...

It was not a paranormal mystery...

But still one...

 

* * *

 

“I really can't believe we are doing this again...”  
  


“Shut up... He can be somewhere.”

 

“We have waited two days... He surely does not expect us to be this stubborn or crazy...”

 

Vivi stepped close to the pillars of the stony and dark tomb, frowning at the locked door.

This one was empty...

And just at its side...

She could hear the man cough inside a small building, adjacent to this big tomb.

He really lives here...

And he is just there, at the side of this chamber, probably to ensure no one enters...

She raised a finger to her lips, asking Arthur to stop complaining.

With some motions of her hands, Arthur understood.

He leaned to look at the door, hand reaching for his lock pick.

He tried...

Lewis blinked as he huffed silently, moving his hands for them to understand, unable to speak.

He can't, this thing was locked with a special key and multiple locks.

Too old...

They spoke reading their lips and little motions.

 

_“You losing your skills, Art...”_

 

“ _I can't guys. Fuck, this dude really is hiding something, these locks are not normal. Don't you doubt me, Viv.”_

 

Lewis scratched his hair, sighing.

 

“ _Let me.”_

 

Arthur moved away, to let him pass through.

To everyone's shock, when Lewis tried to go through the door...

He hissed, backing away with his hands raised.

Vivi whispered in worry, seeing him grimace.

 

“Lew?!... What-”

 

“I can't?...”

 

All their eyes roamed to the door, full of confusion.

Except Mystery's.

The dog gave a little bark, moving his snout. Pointing at something.

Blue eyes followed his motion, seeing.

 

“...Runes.”

 

A seal, made especially against spirits.

Very ancient looking.

Lewis can't go through...

Vivi tried to remove the drawings, but she groaned. They were marked onto it...

 

“Well... I have no clue.”

 

“Do I break the door?”

 

“That would be vandalism.”

 

“Do you have any other idea genius?”

 

“No. But we can't just let yourself be spotted... And I sure won't enjoy having to explain to the police I killed you...”

 

Before Lewis could give him a smack, Vivi crossed her arms, raising a finger.

Already working up a plan.

 

“We need a corpse.”

 

Lewis and Arthur exchanged glances, eyebrows raising.

 

“...What?”

“We are not killing this guy-”

 

“No you silly...” She grinned, eyebrows going up and down. “You are going to be buried Art.”

 

He stood poker faced for a minute.

But then he reacted.

 

“Excuse me?!...”

 

Lewis was as confused...

He raised a hand, nervous.

 

“Ummm, I'm dead, what do you mean-”

 

“You would not work Lew. You don't have... A normal body.”

 

“Viv, I'm not dying for this stupid curiosity of yours!”

 

“Oh... You are not going to die.” She laughed, clasping her hands evilly. “You just have to look like it!”

 

The only way to get here...

Is to be buried...

Lewis soul can't enter this tomb...

But maybe...

 

* * *

 

Arthur groaned, walking into the town's plaza.

More or less crowded.

He really can't believe he was doing this... Only for the promise of pizza.

He stared at the can he had in his hand, glaring at it.

It was not coke...

He really did not look forward to drinking this in here...

It was a potion she made...

And by its effects, he really feared it went wrong.

Vivi sat on a nearby bench as Arthur stood on the midlle of the plaza.

For everyone to see.

He sighed, whispering.

 

“...If you think I'm really dead... Posses me.”

 

This thing should make his hearbeat slow and be faint... Too faint to notice.

The skull hidden in his vest did not answer...

Lewis did not enjoy this plan either...

The rest of his body could not go into that tomb... Bounded to his soul, his heart... Not even with a possession.

But with a little rune drawn on his skull... And the rest of him in the van...

His skull could be sneaked in... To ensure Arthur's safety.

Arthur drank the can in one take as she instructed.

And now he had to wait...

He really did not like it...

But he could not be paranoid for much time, his mind growing foggy.

Vivi chuckled, seeing him fall forward, unconscious.

She took a sip of her coffee as people gasped, knelling to check on him, worried.

Her blue eyes closing as they screamed, not feeling a pulse.

Step one...

She had called Lance already...

He will not have to worry, if they call him, his closer family.

And now...

Well, he was technically a corpse...

Step two...

 

* * *

 

The grave digger growled, seeing the document.

They had assigned this guy to the one empty tomb he did not want to be opened...

He pondered, giving an angry kick to the coffin.

Well... It's not like he would look around. Dead...

He shrugged, going for the door's keys.

Unaware that there were two very sentient minds inside this coffin...

Even if one was sleeping and the other a grumpy skull...

 

* * *

 

Arthur began to regain his mind.

His body felt like itching... 

Where was he?...

His eyes opened slowly.

But they widened, seeing only darkness, and what seemed to be a dark wooden surface.

Oh shit, what-

 

“Don't panic...”

 

Arthur heard Lewis, his trembling halting.

He slowly raised his hands to unzip his vest, remembering.

And sure enough, his skull was there, with an unamused expression.

Both stayed silent for a minute.

Until Arthur spoke.

 

“I'm not really dead, am I?...”

 

“No. Fooled everyone. Out cold for a day. She made sure no one found me.”

 

“...She did really manage to make them bury me in here.”

 

“Magic plus documents... Nothing escapes her stubbornness. It's not like someone in town would pay to be buried here...”

 

Arthur nodded, able to imagine her sneaking into the town hall...

He took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

The air in here was shit...

 

“...How do I get out of here?”

 

“Try to open it? I can't give you a hand...”

 

Now that he thought about it, it felt weird to feel his other half jut sitting in the van...

What is he touching with his foot?... Is that a sandwich? Vivi should really stop leaving food everywhere...

Arthur tried to open the coffin, but the lid only moved an inch.

Fuck this thing was heavy.

He pushed with his legs as well, hoping he would not end up trapped...

After a long minute that he did not enjoy, very little space to move... The coffin was open, Arthur leaned over the edge tiredly to breathe.

Glaring as Lewis snorted.

 

“...I can open mine everyday.”

 

“...N-not funny.”

 

He hates that he jokes about that...

Arthur held Lewis with his metal hand, the other on his hair.

Pondering.

 

“I can't see.”

 

“Give me a sec...”

 

Arthur yelped, his skull suddenly making appear his flaming pompadour.

 

“God dammit, warn me!”

 

“It's not like I would burn you! Careful with dropping me...”

 

They looked all around, empty stone coffins, or altars to lay wooden ones, like his.

Statues over them, all dark, only his fire lighting it.

Even then, they were very small holes above, letting the moonlight get in a little, and luckily, air...

Arthur did not like this place.

 

“O-ok... What are we supposed to find here?”

 

“No idea.”

 

“Wonderful. Why don't we hear about a rumor that says that if we jump down a cliff we appear in an another dimension through a portal?! It would be as blind as this.”

 

“No cliffs...”

 

“Oh... Yeah, sorry. I'm an idiot.”

 

“No, I did not mean-”  
  


Lewis shut up, and Arthur worried for a second he had been hurt with his words.

Until he followed his magenta eyes, staring at something.

Ahead, in between the darkness...

A red glow glinting.

Arthur began to fear, mind quick.

Please, no ghosts... Or demons. Or both. He has had enough with the disgusting potion she made... And waking up in a coffin, buried alive.

Lewis bounced on his hand, eyes questioning.

 

“Don't stand there, move.”

 

“What if it's-”

 

“I can't feel a spirit... It's not a ghost.”

 

That calmed him down somewhat.

Arthur took slow steps towards the glint, there at the side of a statue.

His eyes widened as Lewis whistled.

 

“Whoaa... Holy shit.”

 

His free hand grasped the huge gem, a ruby hanging from a golden chain.

Very heavy and if it was real...

 

“He could be rich with this thing! Why would he hide it instead of selling it?...”

 

“Maybe he can't.”

 

“Why?”

 

Lewis could think of two reasons.

One, personal value.

Two...

 

“Stolen?...”

 

Arthur frowned, pondering.

He placed the chain in his vest, sighing.

 

“Whatever... We will let Vivi see it... If it's not, we will return it to him.”

 

“And if it's stolen?”

 

“Well, find the true owner and make this jerk pay?”

 

“Talking about paying...”

 

The ghost could see a crack on a wall ahead, at the end of a dark corridor.

A crack on the wall, the one... The one connecting to the gravedigger's home.

 

“We still have to make him stop scaring the town...”

 

But how... He was just a skull, no full ghost.

Arthur snorted, weighting his skull on his hand.

 

“I think I have an idea...”

 

The man had been reading a book in his bed, unaware of the duo on the other side of the wall.

Peeking from the crack.

Arthur smiled, raising Lewis to his eye level.

 

“Ok Lewis, do your thing!”

 

“Very well...”

 

He had a bone to pick with this mean man...

Lewis hair got brighter, shedding a light through the crack, a shadow looming on the wall at the man's side.

Still unaware of it...

Arthur raised a leg and his metal arm, trying to make a bigger shadow.

Lewis grinned, seeing their shadows combine, into what seemed a big ghostly monster with big claws.

But the idiot was just entranced with his book.

So Lewis got to work... His voice rumbling with a dark laugh.

 

“ **Muahahahahah!”**

 

The man blinked, looking up.

Only to see the big shadow at the side of the bed, looming over him, the voice coming out of hell...

Or a bored and angry ghost.

Either way, he jolted like a feet off the bed, the book flying out of reach.

 

“ **Mortal! You have fooled around these resting grounds every night! Mocking the spirits resting here! You have awoken me... Every night!”**

 

The man was trying to hide under his blankets, terrified as Lewis had fun.

 

“ **Stop mocking me... Or I will haunt you FOREVER!** **I will hide your keys beneath the cushions of your upholstered furniture! And NEVERMORE will you be able to find socks that match!"**

 

Arthur tried to contain a laugh as the man whimpered and raised his hands, voice wavering.

 

“I- I won't joke around no more! I- I did not know ghosts existed! L-leave me be, I won't wear that costume anymore! I won't wake up... Whatever you are! J-just leave me be!”

 

“ **Not yet... Release me from this retched tomb! I must be set free! I can't sleep no more! Open the door... Or** **the forces of darkness will applaud me as I STRIDE through the gates of hell with your head on a pike!”**

 

Arthur looked at him poker faced, eyebrow raised as he whispered.

 

"...Stride?"

 

He was just a skull...

Lewis groaned, screaming at them both.

 

**"Alright, roll... Roll through the gates of hell!"**

 

The man nodded wildly, begging.

 

“Alright, Alright! Just a minute!”

 

Both grinned, seeing him jump off his bed and run out the door.

Arthur laughed, both stopping making the shadow.

 

“Good job!”

 

“I... I was really scary... Wasn't I?”

 

“Yeah, I doubt he will think of cosplaying a zombie again...”

 

He will think twice before scaring people... Or insulting anyone, hopefully.

There was the noise of keys being grabbed, and a door rumbling as it was pushed open.

The man called, voice still trembling.

 

“I-Its open! Now... Leave me be!”

 

Arthur waited a minute, hiding until he could not hear the man outside anymore.

He sighed, beginning to step towards the exit.

Sure enough, the door was open.

 

“...How can you sleep in a coffin?”

 

“It's comfy! Come on... You were asleep like a rock! It is comfy! Don't give me that look!”

 

“Lets just bring this thing to Vivi...”

 

* * *

 

Lewis was glad to be back on top of his torso again... And that Arthur was unable to twirl him on his hand like a basketball...

Vivi smiled as she held the gem, Mystery sniffing it.

The dog shook his head, not feeling any curse or spell...

A simple object.

Though it was really a ruby.

 

“...I can't find anything in my book.”

 

She closed it, reaching for her phone instead.

 

“Let me just...”

 

“I have been buried alive for nothing?!”

 

“No Arty... If I make a quick google search...”

 

Lewis ended for her.

 

“We can know why he hid it and kept everyone away so stubbornly...”

 

She blinked, seeing an article.

 

“Woah... Uhh guys, this necklace was in a museum. An important one... No idea how he got it. They are still searching it.”

 

Arthur laid tiredly on the back, munching the promised pizza.

 

“Stolen... Jerk, ugly and thief. The whole lot!”

 

“Hmm... We can't just accuse him... We have no proves against him other than our words.”

 

“What, let him be?”

 

“After the scare you gave him, I think he will keep quiet for life...”

 

Lewis huffed and chuckled, fumbling with his hands.

 

“He better do...”

 

The town was tired of it all...

Vivi patted their shoulders playfully, proud of them.

 

“Good job guys... I say we return this thing... And spend some time around. Watch a good movie, dinner in a good restaurant...”

 

“I was the one buried, I choose everything.”

 

“Aww... The plan was mine.”

 

“But I had to drink that disgusting potion!” He blinked, frowning, seeing her open her mouth. “Nope! I don't want to hear what you used this time! Ignorance is bliss...”

 

She laughed, stealing away one piece of his pizza.

Even if grumpy...

He still followed the plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates!  
> I'm very busy right now, and I try to find time to write in between it all!  
> Sorry!


	88. Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three situations!  
> Each one in different times.
> 
> 1 & 2- Before the cave  
> 3- After the cave, and after Lewis is back

“Let me guess... Again?”

 

“...Maybe.”

 

Lewis sighed tiredly, pulling on his backpack, hanging loosely.

Both walking towards the stairs, class about to begin.

The taller boy looked down to the blonde, an scolding look.

Arthur always amused that he worried so much...

 

“Oh my god Lewis you are not my mother or-”

 

“You eat junk food... And worse, you keep on forgetting to bring your lunch!”

 

“I almost overslept! I had to run to not be late!”

 

“Another bad thing!”

 

Arthur groaned as Lewis grabbed his arm, preventing him of going into the building. Making him turn to look at him, serious.

The blonde could not avoid frowning as Lewis removed his bag and searched inside.

 

“Lewis not again, I don't-”

 

“I had breakfast. I think you woke up just in time to run out the door this morning, you did not eat anything! As always...”

 

“I will eat a lot later at home!”

 

“That's worse! All the first half of the day hungry, and then just devouring every single thing in the fridge! Here!”

 

Arthur huffed, Lewis shoving half of his food into his hands. A sandwich his father made... Arthur had eaten one before, and he could not know how could it taste so good being sweet...

His amber eyes raised to look at Lewis, who was smiling with satisfaction.

 

“Lewis this is the third time this week, I can't just-”

 

“If you don't want me to give you food... Remember to eat breakfast and take some from home next time! If not, I will not stop! No way I'm letting you be an idiot.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, smiling playfully.

 

“Well gee... Thaaanks...”

 

Lewis snorted, patting his back.

 

“You are welcome! Now, lets go before we are late. Would not want the history teacher to throw chalk at us again.”

 

“Hey, you were the one making faces behind his back.”

 

“Says the one who purposely mixed chemicals lat month and almost made the chemistry class explode...”

 

“I was curious... And noooo one knew...”

 

Lewis jumped up the stairs, leaving him behind.

 

“What if someone tooold?!”

 

Arthur yelped, following quick, catching his tone.

 

“You wouldn't!”

 

“You almost messed up my hair! Sooo...”

 

“I swear Lewis! I have a photo of you hugging an alpaca! And I won't fear to put it as wallpaper in every single computer in class!”

 

Lewis froze in the corridor, leaning on his locker, giving Arthur a baffled look.

 

“I thought I erased that?!”

 

“Think twice... I'm good with electronics.”

 

“You clever nerd...”

 

Lewis grabbed a paper from his locker, smashing it into a ball. Arthur laughed as he dodged it, dashing into his classroom before a second came.

 

* * *

 

“Fucking thing...”

 

Tim stood at the side of a bench outside, his friends chatting loudly, taking all this space for them.

The boy glared at his lunch, an insipid sandwich he had to make himself this morning...

He really did not want to eat this.

He turned to look at his companions, all having much better food... He could maybe demand some.

Before he could ponder more about it, another thing caught his eye.

He smiled, seeing Arthur walk towards a tree ahead. And usual spot where he went to take a break. He took something out from his bag...

Lewis gave him half his lunch again...

Arthur sat with a sigh below the tree, leaning against it.

He neatly placed the sandwich at his side on top of his bag, reaching for his headphones, wanting to put some music first.

Lewis should get out in five minutes or so, he will thank him later.

Before he could press play and listen to his playlist... Arthur gasped, a shadow looming slowly.

He gulped, already knowing the voice that spoke.

 

“That's not you lunch...”

 

Arthur took a breath, raising his gaze, frowning.

Voice nervous but firm.

 

“Neither is yours...”

 

Tim laughed, crossing his arms.

Arthur knew what he would say...

 

“You are always taking from him... Stealing.”

 

“I do not-”

 

Arthur's eyes widened, seeing Tim grabbing quickly the sandwich. Of course he would...

 

“Hey!”

 

Arthur snarled, three other guys around him, Tim taking a bite as if nothing.

Yes much better than his...

 

“Lewis does not realize he is losing time with you. He would be so much better hanging out with us, we would enjoy much more his food!”

 

Arthur could do nothing... Watch as they snorted at his face.

Always the same... Wait for when Lewis is not around and spit vile words.

At least they always leave him alone afterwards...

But it hurt to let them just take something that Lewis gave away...

The blonde looked away, clenching his fists.

He did not know either why Lewis put up with his bullshit.

But he always was there... Even if he was a loser as they said. And he knew.

Tim laughed, waving the half eaten sandwich, mocking.

 

“You are weird. You are so shy and quiet around others, but with him, you open up... What does he-”

 

“Arthur!”

 

Arthur huffed, the last thing he wanted now...

Lewis ran towards them, eyes full of worry.

Stepping in between, the other three stepping away, as always.

But this time Lewis spoke before they left.

 

“You stole his food?!”

 

Tim shock his head, an eyebrow raised in question.

 

“His?... It was yours Lewis! We were only teaching him not to take profit from your kindness! You don't have to put up with him, don't fake.”

 

Lewis took a deep breath, angered.

But never menacing.

 

“Fake?!... I do not fake! He is my friend!”

 

Arthur whispered, hand on Lewis shoulder, eyes full of worry.

 

“Lewis stop, just-”

 

“Stop? They should stop bothering you.”

 

“They only say a few things-”

 

“Always hurtful.”

 

Arthur knew he would not get a saying in this as Tim stepped closer to Lewis, smiling.

 

“You should know better, Lewis. You deserve better. Let us show you a better option than...” He nodded at Arthur, chuckling. “This.”

 

Lewis narrowed his eyes, staying calm.

But Arthur knew that he was angry. But Lewis would not resort to violence, even if taller and stronger.

He was not like these guys...

He would never lower himself to hang out with these... Bastards.

 

“I don't want to have anything to do with people able to harm others for fun... Swallow back your words, stay away from him or me... Because I don't want to even see you near. I swear, you better stay the fuck away from him... If I see you trying something again... Say anything or steal HIS food...”

 

All the others cowered, Lewis standing proud, only Tim looking back.

The jerk laughed, glaring at the sandwich.

 

“...Is see. I thought you were better Lewis, that you could be something. I was wrong.”

 

“...So wrong, jerk.”

 

Tim could see Lewis would not fight... A calm guy, never liking violence...

So he knew he could get away with his words.

 

“Whatever... You are as pathetic as him.”

 

Lewis did not hear the growl behind him.

How dare he...

Arthur's eyes filled with anger as the fucker rambled, Lewis standing it all.

But Arthur could see him doubt... Hurt.

Never lowering himself to retort.

 

“You know, this sandwich is just as bad... I don't even know why I bothered!”

 

Both Arthur and Lewis gasped as the sandwich was thrown onto the ground, the group laughing at them.

 

“It's shit... Just like the restaurant's food! I went last week... And I wished I had not! I swear it made me want to puke!”

 

Lewis took in a raspy breath, closing his eyes.

He was proud of their recipes...

Every word hurt...

 

“And you know...” The next words hit worse. “Even if you are adopted... You surely have learned to cook as disgustingly as them! You have no idea how to-”

 

There was a loud thump.

Lewis opened his eyes as he heard a pained huff.

Arthur growled, his fist shaking, still raised. Eyes glaring down.

Tim whined on the ground, a hand on his jaw, where Arthur had punched.

All stood frozen as the blonde screamed, furious, barely containing himself.

 

“You piece of shit! You can insult me, you can try to boss me around... But you are crazy if you think you can insult him! Much less his family! Asshole-”  
  


Lewis gasped, he had been too baffled to react on time... Tim had stood, and had approached Arthur, grabbing his collar. Now both were exchanging pushes and hits... Tim delivering more to Arthur, who still did not back away.

Arthur would not stand doing nothing as this bastard hurt Lewis...

 

“Stop!”  
  


Tim and Arthur growled, Lewis managing to pull Arthur away while Tim's friends grabbed him away as well.

All barely keeping the two angered boys at bay.

 

“Arthur I'm going to fuck you up for this!”

 

“What? Can't handle a punch from a wimp?! Like you said?!”

 

Tim pushed his companions away, glaring holes trough Arthur. Dashing to hit him again.

Arthur winced, hearing him scream in anger and a thump.

But not with his face...

Lewis had grabbed Tim's fist easily, standing quickly in the way.

With a strong shove the smaller boy fell onto his butt. And Lewis stepped closer, fists trembling, voice now more menacing.

 

“...Try again. With me, lets see if you can.”

 

Tim quickly stood, Lewis taking one step closer yet again, eyes full of anger.

The bully now knew that he should not insult Lewis while Arthur was near... And he should not hurt Arthur while Lewis stood close.

Lewis grabbed him before he could run like his friends.

Staring him down, huffing. Waiting for him to fight.

Tim only cowered as much as he could as Arthur stood nervously, both fearful of what Lewis might do.

Lewis did nothing but laugh.

 

“...I see. You really won't fight.” He nodded towards the distance, Tim's friends gone. “Really, I prefer to hang out with someone who really cares.”

 

Lewis let go with an unharmful push, clapping his hands.

He always called Arthur a coward...

 

“Who is a coward now?... Move your ass where I can't see you, now.”

 

Tim ran away, not wanting to face Lewis. Making a mental note of not insulting him again...

Lewis smiled, seeing that nothing else would happen. He turned around, Arthur there, ashamed.

 

“You ok?...”

 

“...Sorry.”

 

Magenta eyes could see he was looking at the sandwich on the ground...

Arthur took a deep breath, frowning.

 

“I'm useless for letting them take it... And for always letting you step in. They had always moved away though... Why now...” Arthur crossed his arms, looking at him. “They have a point. Why you put up with me?”

 

Lewis shook his head.

Of course he would blame himself...

 

“...Because as I said, you care. Nice punch by the way.”

 

Arthur blinked, remembering.

And of course he began to freak out...

 

“Oh my god... I have punched him! I- I don't know- I swear I'm sorry, I just- “

 

Lewis laughed, patting his back.

 

“He totally deserved it.” He looked up, chuckling. “Vivi would have done worse!”

 

Arthur could not avoid smiling as well, imagining what would have happened if she had been here.

 

“He would not have a jaw anymore...”

 

Both nodded, containing a shudder.

She can be hellish if angered...

And they are something she never wants someone to mess with.

Lewis moved away his imagination, pointing his thumb to the cafeteria.

 

“Come on, lets skip classes and go to the cafeteria... I don't think you will be able to focus in math. Even if you are a pro with it.”

 

Arthur smiled sadly, pondering.

Lewis was not faced with what happened...

He really could not understand his friends sometimes...

Always there.

He did not question it.

 

“...Alright. I sure would have enjoyed that sandwich... Whatever that jerk says, your food is damn good...”

 

“I know. I hate liars.”

 

Tim ate three plates that day... And would have eaten more where not for the fact that he ran out of money.

 

“He won't eat again there...”

 

His mother hated bullies...

They joked around as they headed away, both silently proud of the other.

Lewis knew Arthur stood for others, instead of for himself...

And Arthur knew that Lewis would for him...

Sadly... He would have to again, more from now on.

Before, the jerks had only insulted or commented, only a little, never doing so when Lewis was around.

Now... Now they waited for Lewis to leave him alone.

Since that punch, the words escalated to stolen books, his bag thrown to the ground when he did not look, pushed inside lockers... And more.

Arthur did not fight back... He still was ashamed of seeing himself fight. He hated violence as much as Lewis... He just could not stand doing nothing, he acted on reflex, lost in his emotions.

But he did not regret what he did.

Not for himself at least...

Lewis always protected him more. And even if he was grateful, he hated it.

The bullies knew better than to hurt Arthur in his presence...

Both guilty...

Arthur defended him that day.

And now he paid...

So he would always be there.

 

* * *

 

Lewis took a deep breath, smiling wide as he got out of the restaurant.

Another day working as much as he could.

He did the dishes, served the food...

Everything.

So much that his parents just have told him to take a break...

He will help later again at night.

Now... Maybe he could go to Tome tomb before it closed.

Maybe see Vivi.

If she has not gone away already of course. Duet lets her take breaks as well, when Chloe works until late.

Lewis began to walk towards Tome tomb. It would take a while...

But he could not wait to talk with her.

Meanwhile, Vivi got her things and walked towards the door.

 

“Bye Duet! See you two tomorrow!”

 

Chloe waved a sleeve at her while she looked below her desk. Vivi hearing her scream as she got out the door.

 

“Dueeeeeet! Did you sell the Walking dead comic I had here?! I can't find it!”

 

Duet nodded, eyes fixed on a newspaper.

 

“Oh, were you reading it? I did indeed.”

 

“Arghhhh! It was the only one of that chapter in the store! I was reading it! Whyyyyy?!”

 

The overexcited girl panicked as Duet calmly tried to tell her that next week more would arrive...

Vivi pondered outside, tucking her scarf closer.

She wondered if Lewis was done working... Maybe he is with his sisters...

She decided to head for Pepper paradiso, she had seen interesting facts in the internet about poltergeists and she needed someone to ramble to.

Lewis always listened, and never falls asleep like another one she knew...

But both were dorks, she swears Lewis zones out as well sometimes as she talks. Blushing when she catches him doing so.

Anyway... What was she thinking? Something about a poltergeist.

Oh, yes, that.

She was lost in her own mind, walking through streets and the small crowd.

All the people minding their own business.

Little did she know, that someone was looking at her.

A guy leaned against a street lamp, eyes locked on her figure.

He smiled, interested.

As she walked past him, he spoke, Vivi halting.

 

“Nice scarf...”

 

She blinked, confused.

She did not know this guy.

She smiled and shrugged as she spoke.

 

“Thanks!”

 

And with that she walked away as if nothing.

He was left baffled, standing there dumb faced.

The girls always liked his smug smile and confident demeanor...

But she just waved him away.

He shook his head, grinning.

Vivi was unaware that now she was being followed.

After five minutes, she noticed.

She halted on the less crowded street, turning around.

The guy stood there, smiling.

Approaching, Vivi raising an eyebrow as he spoke.

 

“You are not very talkative... Are you not?”

 

She would have laughed...

She could see now what he wanted, but she would remain polite.

 

“I can be if I see someone worthy of listening.”

 

He did not catch her uninterested tone, believing the words to be an invitation instead.

He leaned closer, Vivi rolling her eyes.

 

“Good! How about we go to a cafeteria and you tell me about you?...”

 

She raised a hand, sighing.

 

“Look, I'm busy. I was planning to see a friend now.”

 

“Pff... You could change plans and have a new friend... Or more.”

 

She really did not like this guy...

As she explained again she had business...

Lewis turned around the corner, heading through the streets towards Tome tomb.

He froze on place, seeing her there.

With another guy he did not know.

Lewis stood there, eyes full of confusion as the guy laughed, close to her.

He could not see her face, her back to him.

But he could hear her talking.

 

“There is nothing I want to watch in the cinema...”

 

She did not want to go with this guy, who did not catch she did not like him.

And he still did not surrender...

 

“There has to be somewhere I can take you?...”

 

Lewis looked down, a little sad.

He did not mind what she did. She was free...

As he was lost in his thoughts and fumbled with his hands, Vivi lost her patience.

 

“No. No place. If you excuse me, I have to find someone I wish to see. I'm sure he even would have a delicious cake to offer!”

 

Lewis blinked, leaning his head to a side.

Was she talking about him?...

He smiled, blushing, realizing she had been heading to see him.

Him...

Vivi tried to walk away, huffing.

 

“I'm not interested, ok?”

 

Before she could fully turn around and leave, her arm was grabbed.

Her eyes narrowed at his hand, his eyes serious.

His voice menacing.

 

“Are you rejecting me?...”

 

No one did...

Vivi glared at him, angered.

 

“Let go of my arm...”

 

Before she had to kick his ass...

Before she did not like him... Now she despised.

More as this jerk spoke again, an arrogant tone.

 

“Give me a chance!”

 

She laughed at his face, rolling her eyes.

 

“Not in a million years jackass.”

 

Lewis saw his eyes open, offended, and his other hand raise.

Vivi was more than ready to counter the hit, more strong than this guy knew her to be. She waited.

But she was not the one to stop him.

 

“Ah-h!”

 

Lewis growled, pulling the other away from her, holding both his arms with his hands, painfully.

He remained calm as he glared down at him, now scared.

 

“Where you going to hit her?...”

 

“I- I- N-no?”

 

Liar...

Vivi coughed, making Lewis halt his glare, his head turning to look at her.

She smiled, sighing.

 

“Let him go, Lewlew. I could have dealt with him.”

 

Lewis did not doubt it.

 

“...I know.”

 

He gave the guy a shove, letting him run away. All interest lost...

They stayed silent for a minute, but then he smiled, turning to face her.

 

“...I just could not stand doing nothing as he tried!”

 

She bounced to his side, looking at him with cheerful eyes.

 

“How curious that I wanted to see you... And you appear!”

 

Lewis blushed red as she took his hand, pulling at him to follow.

He could not contain a little laugh as her beautiful voice reached his ears.

 

“I'm hungry!... But I only want one person to treat me!”

 

“...Cake?”

 

“Cake!”

 

But of course she only thought about food all this time...

Maybe?...

Maybe not.

Who knows what roams in her mind...

 

* * *

 

Arthur hummed as he worked, holding his headphones with one hand.

His metal one twirled a screwdriver, as he sat at his desk, browsing all the sketches he had on it.

Lance groaned as he repaired his own old motorbike, the third time this month that it gave problems.

Arthur leaned on his chair, looking back at his uncle with a smug smile.

 

“It will just break again!”

 

Lance snorted, retorting.

 

“Well, I will just repair it again! And again! Like you do with that arm of yours!”

 

“It's not repairing, but improving!”

 

“Yeah... Like that time it moved like a drill?... And you did not stop hitting yourself?”

 

“Improvements need testing!”

 

“Sure!... When I see it have a beer dispenser, then I will call it an improvement!”

 

“Just fix your motorbike!”

 

“Alright! How about you go and fix everything else!”

 

“I could! If I wanted!”

 

“You want money? I pay you! Then you want to work!...”

 

Great...

Arthur does not know why he even tries to win an argument.

He shook his head with a smile, always ready to help.

Lance would not even need to pay him... But he does.

Arthur stood tiredly, outstretching and dropping the screwdriver on the desk.

As he removed his headphones, he chuckled, seeing Galahad sleeping on the far edge of the desk. A ball of fur tangled with some of his old sketches.

 

“You cute little sunflower seed eater...”  
  


“Arthur, stop daydreaming!...”

 

Arthur leaned out the office's door, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“...Says the one I caught dropping seeds around the store for him to find.”

 

Lance grumbled under his beard, rolling his eyes.

Both found the ball of fur too cute, so what?

Arthur headed to the far end of the store, grabbing his toolbox.

He worked for around two hours, only the noise of them working filling the store.

When not joking or Lance asking for beer, they could enjoy a comfortable silence.

A comfortable silence that was broken...

Arthur blinked, someone pushing the door open, somewhat forcefully.

Amber eyes widened, seeing the same man who came one day to the store... The one who he had to fix an expensive car for, after he broke it, surely in a careless race or something.

The one who insulted him, after finding out that Lance did not do the job, but him.

Arthur tried to hide behind another car as the man walked in, smiling.

 

“Lance!”

 

His uncle approached, crossing his arms. He could see the car outside, taken here to fix... Kingsmen has a good reputation...

 

“You have broken it again?...”

 

“The damn thing can't stand a good ride it seems... Even if it costed a lot.”

 

Arthur shook his head, unbelieving.

He fixed it, only for this guy to treat it again like this.

Even his old van managed to stand well longer... Not that it sometimes did not give little problems. But he keeps it well, always driving carefully.

The man tapped his foot, nodding toward his car.

 

“Fix it Lance...”

 

Lance did not like this guy...

But he paid, and he always helped whoever needed a fix.

 

“Of course.” Lance smiled, looking at Arthur from the corner of his eyes. “We can fix anything.”

 

“Wait, wait... You Lance. Not him.”

 

Arthur looked down as Lance blinked in confusion.

Looking back and forth.

 

“...What, my nephew?”

 

“Yeah. I want you to do the job, Lance.”

 

Arthur rubbed his forehead, already hearing an angry tone in his uncle's voice.

 

“Why the hell not him?”

 

Arthur stood, trying to prevent anything that might happen.

 

“Umm, I think I will take my break now...”

 

Arthur's attempt of diverting the subject failed...

The customer laughed, eyes full of mockery.

 

“Yes please! Leave the true mechanic to do the work, lackey...”

 

Lance eyes widened, seeing Arthur look away, holding his metal arm.

So this guy...

Arthur gasped, Lance suddenly moving at light speed.

Before he could do anything, Lance had the jerk grabbed by his collar, the height difference making him lean downwards painfully.

Lance roared, his beard flowing with his screams, the asshole flinching with every word.

 

“You imbecile... He is better than I! Wonder who fixed your fucking car, huh? Who works until late, and mostly repairs everything as I snore?! Do you see that arm?! I have no clue how it really works other than a few engines! He is a genius! He made it! And you dare judge him?!”

 

Not speaking of Galahad's wheels...

Arthur raised a hand, eyes wide as Lance hurled the idiot with a strong pull. And flung him out the door.

Lance huffed, glaring down at the mess that was this guy now, as he pulled at his belt proudly.

 

“Fix it yourself if you think it's easy!”

 

With that, he slammed the door closed.

Arthur stood there baffled, never having seen Lance like this. He really wondered now where he got that belt in reality... But he would not ask more now...

Lance smiled, clapping his hands.

 

“No service today!”

 

Arthur managed to speak somewhat.

 

“B-but he- You lost the job and-”

 

“I'm not working for someone who does not want a true mechanic!”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts! Now lets go back to work! No breaks!”

 

Arthur huffed, his uncle patting his back with a loud laugh.

Leaving him even more confused.

What the hell just happened?...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate bullies...


	89. Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...  
> This was too cute in my head OK?!  
> Shedrak lives in Spain, Europe. So anything that Lewis says in spanish, is correct. (Though I think he would have more latin expressions, Spain way of speaking here, dunno)  
> Japanese speakers... Please don't kill me. I used google. Any corrections are welcome! (Remember that Vivi IS Japanese. Said by Ben)
> 
> Translations of all said out of english are in the lower notes.
> 
> Ok?...  
> LETS GO!

Vivi raised her arms slowly, closing her eyes.  
If Mystery had been awake... He would have probably ran away.  
She had an old book at her feet, runes drawn in five minutes on the floor, little aromatic candles she managed to find around...  
She opened her eyes, smiling wide with a smug grin.  
Her hands began to glow, her head repeating over and over again all the words and incantations.  
Knowledge... Is power.  
If she could learn all the languages in the world...  
So here she was, testing the book she stole in one of their cases. Ready to know... Excited to see.  
She has an unending hunger... Both for food and wisdom.  
To everyone's dismay... Always something going out of the intended.  
This time it was no different.  
Her eyes opened fully as the glow grew impossibly wider, almost blinding. It even passed walls and rooms...  
Deadbeats chirped in confusion, the ones in Lewis room flowing nervously around their master as he lowered his violin. Feeling and seeing the strange energy... Tangling all around.  
Arthur blinked, lowering the remote on his hand, sitting up on the couch.  
The room had flickered with a strange light... And he had experienced enough to know...  
He took a deep breath, already accusing.

 

“Viv?! What did you do?!”

 

“Nasshingu!”

 

Both blinked in confusion. Arthur raised an eyebrow, trying to think what she said, and why would she answer in Japanese.  
She said... Nothing?  
Vivi raised a hand to her mouth, frowning.  
She tried again, whispering.

 

“Nasshingu?...”

 

Her eyes widened.  
She can only say words in her birth language...  
She quickly knelled, swatting pages, trying to see what went wrong.  
As she made noise, Mystery shifted on the bed, barking sleepily.  
His voice tired...

 

“Vivi, what art thou doing?”

 

The dog gave out a baffled bark, his old accent returning.  
Both red and blue eyes were fixed on each other.  
She smiled nervously as he glared, doubting as if to speak.  
His eyes lowered to the book she was now trying to hide...  
Giving her an scolding look.

 

“...Thou will nev'r learneth, will thou?”

 

“Īe?”

 

No, she will never...  
He jumped off the bed, barking grumpily and swatting her away of the book.  
Glaring at it all.

 

“...If wisdom couldst be this easy to achive, ev'ryone wouldst reacheth it. . . 'tis not that easy.”

 

This is not a spell to give...  
But to take away.  
Vivi yelped and bounced a little, the door of her room opened.  
Lewis stood there, eyes worried.  
But voice calm.

 

“Vivi, que has hecho ahora?...”

 

The ghost's skull bounced, his hair flowing. Full of confusion.  
He tried to speak in English... The language they used to speak to each other. Never minding, only caring that they all understood.  
Lewis tried again, hands on his chest, voice raspy.

 

“Porque?... No puedo?”

 

He could only... Vivi could only hear his soft and gentle accent. The words having a different flow to them. Still beautiful with that echo.  
Arthur was walking towards Vivi's room, frowning as he saw Lewis standing there. He heard him speak in Spanish.  
The blonde spoke, weirded out, for they only switched to their languages when something was very wrong or they were not together.

 

“Why are you guys so tense all of the sudden?”

 

He could see fear in Lewis eyes, and nervousness in hers.  
Mystery slammed a paw on the floor, growling.

 

“She and h'r spells, we art caught speaking with our w'rds from birth... Until I am able to rev'rse it.”

 

She pouted with her arms crossed as everyone stared at her poker faced.

 

“Kore wa jikodatta!”

 

She did not mean it...  
Mystery gave an scolding bark, eyes tired.  
He was so done...

 

“All of thou! Out of hither! I needeth silence to fixeth this!”

 

The three yelped and stumbled out, his paws swatting the away.  
All eyes blinked in blaffement as the door was slammed closed, Mystery taking for himself her room, not wanting to deal or hear any argument they might have.  
Lewis and Arthur exchanged nervous glances, neither knowing if to speak. Lewis because he did not know if it would be understood fully, and Arthur did not really want to mess with her.  
But eventually Arthur did, rolling his eyes.

 

“...I was not affected.”

 

She nodded, laughing at his face.

 

“...Īe!”

 

Lewis shook his skull, smiling sadly.

 

“Por suerte no...”

 

Arthur had always spoken English.  
Ok... How...  
The ghost ruffled his hair, unable to understand Vivi like this.  
How are they going to communicate?  
How will he know what she wants for dinner tonight?...  
The boys stared baffled as Vivi bounced away, running into the living room.  
They followed nervously, seeing her open a drawer quickly, throwing out of it pens and papers.  
Arthur frowned at the mess that was the floor now, not as bothered as Lewis, who was wishing for a broom now.

 

“Viv, what are you-”

 

“Matsu!”

 

Just a second guys...  
She grabbed a pencil, snatching one paper on the air.  
She gave a triumphant cry, raising her hand, ready to write.  
But her eyes widened, her hand trembling, as the pencil brushed to draw what she tried to write.  
She tried to write in English...  
But she gasped, with little forced jolts... Only nonsense was doodled.  
She frowned, trying in Japanese instead.  
She could.  
Her eyes filled with sadness and realization, her hands slowly raising the paper for them to see.  
With her free hand she made a motion, for them to understand.  
She can't.  
Lewis sighed loudly, hating to see her sad.

 

“Joder...”

 

Fuck...  
Arthur crossed his arms, walking towards the couch.  
Raising an eyebrow as Vivi spoke faintly.

 

“Gomen'nasai...”

 

Arthur leaned over the couch, giving her a sad stare.

 

“Don't apologize... It's harmless. Don't worry, I'm not bothered this time.”

 

Both Lewis and Vivi blinked, hearing his words.  
He...  
Arthur had understood her?  
Lewis spoke on reflex.

 

“Espera, espera... Sabes hablar Japones?”

 

Since when Arthur could speak her language?  
Arthur looked around nervously, feeling their eyes on him.  
He smiled a little, his mouth behind the couch's back.

 

“I- I only know a few words?...”

 

He understood Lewis more... More years having heard him.  
Lewis chuckled in bafflement, heart gold.

 

“Y supongo que también prestaste atención a mis palabras y me entiendes... Aveces soltabas alguna que otra palabra en el instituto.”

 

“Y-yeah, I can understand you, dude... But don't ask me to say anything again, I butchered every single sentence.”

 

He tried...  
He has a few books in his room, he wanted to understand. He began to learn Spanish from being at Lewis side at first, catching him sometimes. Later it escalated, he read in the internet, found some comics... He understands mostly. He maybe... He maybe did more in that painful year, without realizing it.  
When he heard Vivi speak Japanese for the first time...  
He understood Spanish... So he felt bad to not t least try to know her own.  
Even if he failed...  
It was not an easy one to learn.  
Vivi bounced towards the couch, eyes full of wonder as she leaned towards Arthur's face. Squealing words quickly.

 

“Anata wa watashitachi no tame ni mananda! Totemo kashikoi!”

 

Arthur almost fell off the couch as she leaned over it.  
He blurted nervously, blushing.

 

“P-please not that quick, I can't understand you like that.”

 

Vivi bounced on place, trying more slowly.

 

“Anata wa totemo kashikoidesu!”

 

Arthur took a moment to process every word and sound.  
Lewis smiled as his voice repeated each one, trying to pick the meaning.  
Arthur flushed, blurting nervously.

 

“C-clever? N-no, just curious!”

 

Lewis floated above them, eyes full of excitement.

 

“Ella no puede entenderme... Pero tu si! Asi que...”

 

Arthur tried to cower as much as he could, both were looking at him expectantly...  
For Vivi did not understand Lewis, and Lewis did not understand her.  
The only way they could possibly talk in the time Mystery took to fix this...  
Was through Arthur's words.  
The blonde eventually fell off the couch, mumbling up at them.

 

“G-guys I'm not an expert! I will probably just murder everything-”

 

“Onegai shite mite kudasai!”

 

“Que ha dicho?... Como voi a saber que quiere de cenar si no la entiendo?!”

 

Arthur let out a loud and long huff.  
He was doomed...  
He tiredly explained to them both, as much as he could, clasping his head with a hand.

 

“She is demanding that I try, Lewis... Both of you actually. Viv... Lewis asks what do you want to eat tonight.” He laughed a little, rolling his eyes. “It seems he can't even imagine.”

 

Lewis went grumpy mode, his skull pouting, little flames puffing.

 

“Hey, siempre os pregunto para hacer lo que mas os guste! De nada!”

 

Vivi nudged Lewis insistently, muttering loudly only one word.

 

“Okonomiyakiiiiiiii!”

 

Both stared at her as she cheered, Arthur snorting as Lewis laughed.

 

“...I don't think I have to translate that man...”

 

Her favorite food... Even Lewis knew that.

 

“Creo que no... Pero...” The ghost smiled, fumbling with his hands with a little blush. “Creo que no me importaría oír más palabras en su idioma.”

 

Both Vivi and Lewis exchanged glances, then their eyes fixed on the nervous blonde.  
They pleaded with their eyes, clasping their hands together.  
Voices playful.

 

“Watashi o tasukete?”  
“Nos echas una mano porfavor?...”

 

Arthur scratched his hair, meeting their eyes.  
Full of wonder and hope...  
He really could help them?...

 

“Fine... Don't smack me if I mess up. Because I will.”

 

The other two shook their heads, Vivi giggling happily.  
It maybe was a good idea to test that spell after all...  
She did not regret it as Arthur translated anything Lewis said, and he tried to understand her slow spoken words.  
A bridge...  
The three of them were full of wonder, each one speaking for the others to hear, explaining through Arthur what it meant.  
Three different kind of words connected, the same thoughts anyway.  
Arthur did not give himself enough credit.

 

* * *

 

 

Mystery barked in triumph, his paws on top of the book.

 

“And the spelleth shall be gone from our minds, free to speaketh what we wilt...”

 

There was a sudden glow, his eyes closing.  
When he opened them again... He tried as he looked out the window.

 

“Night already?... This spell has not been easy to reverse...”

 

He snorted under his breath, pushing his glasses up.

 

“Heavens... I forgot my old way of speaking... I did not miss it!”

 

He flung the book away with his snout, padding out the room with his head high.  
They must be free now...  
His ears raised a little, hearing their voices coming from the living room.

 

“Inu!”

 

“Dog?”

 

“Perro!”

 

The said dog that had come to mind stood at the doorway, as they spoke on the couch.  
Throwing out every word that came to mind, too lost in their conversation to notice him there.

 

“Misuterī!”

 

“Mystery... Hey that actually sounds similar!”

 

“Misterio...”

 

Mystery laughed as Vivi bounced at Lewis side, pointing a finger at his skull with a laugh.

 

“Gōsuto! Kawaī yūrei!”

 

“Pfff... Yes, of course he is Viv!...”

 

“Tu sí que eres un fantasma, Arthur...”

 

Mystery watched as they laughed, forgetting completely about dinner, too entranced with their words.  
The dog doubted if to tell them the spell was gone...  
No...  
Better let them have fun, they will notice sooner or later.  
With that he padded away to search for something to eat.  
Deadbeats chirping around the mansion, mimicking and humming words that echoed.  
All mixing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Nasshingu!” - nothing  
> “Īe?” - No?  
> “Vivi, que has hecho ahora?...” - Vivi, what have you done now?  
> “Porque?... No puedo?” - Why?... I can't?  
> “Kore wa jikodatta!” - It was an accident!  
> “Por suerte no...” - Luckily, no...  
> “Matsu!” - wait!  
> "Joder" - fuck  
> “Gomen'nasai...” - sorry  
> “Espera, espera... Sabes hablar Japones?” - wait, wait... You speak Japanese?  
> “Y supongo que también prestaste atención a mis palabras y me entiendes... Aveces soltabas alguna que otra palabra en el instituto” - And I suposse that you paid atention to my words as well, and you understand me... You sometimes gave out a few words in highschool.  
> “Anata wa watashitachi no tame ni mananda! Totemo kashikoi!” - You learned for us! so clever!  
> “Anata wa totemo kashikoidesu!” - you are so clever!  
> “Ella no puede entenderme... Pero tu si! Asi que...” - she can't understand me... But you can! So...  
> “Onegai shite mite kudasai!” - Please try!  
> “Que ha dicho?... Como voi a saber que quiere de cenar si no la entiendo?!” - What did she say?... How am I going to know what she wants for dinner if don't understand her?!  
> “Hey, siempre os pregunto para hacer lo que mas os guste! De nada!” - Hey, I always ask you both, to make what you most like! You are welcome!  
> “Okonomiyakiiiiiiii!” - Our bluenette canon favourite food squealed happily  
> “Creo que no... Pero...” “Creo que no me importaría oír más palabras en su idioma.” - I think not... But... I think I would not mind to hear more words in her language.  
> “Watashi o tasukete?” - Help?  
> “Nos echas una mano porfavor?...” - Give us a hand please?  
> “Gōsuto! Kawaī yūrei!” - ghost! Cute ghost!  
> “Tu sí que eres un fantasma, Arthur...” - YOU really are a ghost, Arthur...  
> ^*In Spain where I live, ghost/fantasma is used as Dork sometimes, Lewis grumpy here :U  
> A silly idiom.
> 
> Shedrak is really sorry for the horrible Japanese...  
> *runs away*


	90. Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made happy, happy fluff lately!  
> ...  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phantom_pain
> 
> This happens BEFORE chapter 36

“Arthur turn off the radio already...”

 

“Nope.”

 

The ghost huffed, slumping onto the chair. His eyes narrowed with exasperation, looking as Arthur laid on the only bed of the hotel room they were sharing.

Lewis did not have to sleep and had enough with a single chair. It maybe it would be not the first time he just laid on the air, floating over the room... Luckily he did not hurt when he bumped with the furniture... Distracted in his thoughts. 

But he would not be able to even do that... Not until Arthur came to terms, because it was getting late, and a good time to go to sleep... But the blonde could just not let go of his small radio, refusing stubbornly to rest already. As if he had not been driving for hours.

Driving towards their next case, far. 

They will probably take two days more... One if Lewis drives all night tomorrow.

Today Vivi gave a big no to that offer, and as the leader, commanded they got into a hotel.

And so, here they were, killing time, and to rest.

Well... That was the plan.

 

“Vivi will be asleep-”

 

Arthur gave him a poker face, eyebrows raised.

 

“Really dude?”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes, raising his hands.

 

“Fine! It's obvious she is not!... I'm just trying to make you sleep already because you are as careless as her.”

 

She will be probably playing with her phone... Reading a weird book, overfeeding Mystery with treats or jut plain old staring at a wall daydreaming about spirits like she always does.

She has too much energy to be stopped. Lewis would not even try...

But with Arthur...

Lewis made the most pleading look he could with a skull, eyes fixed on the blonde. 

Arthur only increased the volume with a snort.

Lewis pouted, little flames puffing.

The ghost surrendered, floating up his chair. He opened his bag and took out a romance book.

A lot of time ahead to kill...

There was a comforting half hour, the not so loud hum of the radio flooding the room, reading as Arthur laid lazily staring at the ceiling on the bed.

Arthur did not notice it at first... But when an hour flew away, he very well did now.

He frowned a little, fingers of his metal arm trembling.

His eyes moved to stare at it.

He always has tried to feel with this arm... 

He sometimes did...

But not in the way he would want.

He contained a silent sigh, wanting to curse. But he did not. Lewis in the room.

He somehow could feel pain in his none existent arm...

Phantom pains.

Lewis blinked, raising his skull.

He watched as Arthur removed his metal arm with a grimace, throwing it onto the bedside table.

Rubbing his shoulder.

Lewis looked away, knowing he did not like that his stump was looked at. 

Considering Arthur's grimace to be normal...

It was... But not for the usual removal of the metal limb.

Arthur ran his finger along his scars, trying to hide his discomfort.

He had removed the arm...

Fuck... He still felt the itching...

As if his real arm were still there...

It had been a while since these fucking phantom pains gave him trouble... He had hoped too much.

He tried to ignore it for some minutes.

Lewis did not look as Arthur removed his vest, his shoes and just crawled inside the blankets, giving him his back as he turned off the radio.

The ghost thought he would try to sleep finally.

Arthur would have had gladly.

But as he tried to ignore the pain and this weird feeling... As if he could feel his arm lay... Still there...

Lewis blinked, Arthur suddenly getting up again, a nervous look on his eyes.

Voice with a trace of doubt. Eyebrow twitching.

 

“I'm going to the bathroom.”

 

He was glad Lewis did not question him as he grabbed his backpack and almost ran into the adjacent small room. Even if he noticed the clear shows of a little lie.

Arthur only needed the bathroom to hide from his view.

He took a deep breath, leaning against the now closed door.

 

“Ok... J-just-”

 

Just take your fucking pills and hopefully you can sleep it away.

He raised his bag onto the sink, hand trembling.

He reached inside without looking, blindly searching for the small and very well hidden pocket. Arthur's fingers grabbed something between the chaos of clothes and junk he plopped into his bag without order.

He frowned, a small package.

His antidepressant pills... 

 

“I don't need this right now...”  


No, the ones he had to take were the pain ones.

He hid it again, looking for the others he rarely took. The removal of his metal arm did not hurt that much... And phantom pains were too random now. They had been strong the first months after... But a year had flown away, and they had decreased. A lot.

But when they came... They came like a fucking bulldozer on him. Sometimes more painful than others.

He just nodded to the annoying docs and took whatever...

Fuck where the hell are they...

Arthur leaned, looking in.

No matter how his hand roamed, he did not feel them in the bag.

His head began to go into panic mode, a flashing thought sending alarms.

No... They have to be there, he can't have possibly forgotten them in his room...

Inside... Inside that well hidden hole in a drawer out of reach of Lewis unending ordering bursts or hyperactive deadbeats playing hide and seek...

He saw he was not grabbing anything remotely resembling them...

You forgot them you idiot...

His eyes widened, full of fear.

The itching and burning sensation seemed to increase as he dashed forward, pulling out clothes out of his bag.

Lewis raised an eyebrow, hearing too much noise.

Arthur did not bother to lay neatly what he pulled out, throwing everything with panic to the floor.

A pile of clothes was left on the ground as he looked inside, leaning onto the sink tiredly.

Nothing left... No place to keep on looking.

 

“N-no, come on... T-they have to be-”

 

“Arthur?”

 

He threw his hand to his mouth, realizing he had been heard.

He looked at the mess he had made...

Arthur did not want Lewis to know. Only Vivi knew. Only she saw him in the hospital, only she saw him so disgustingly miserable... 

He did not want Lewis to know he still took these things.

She promised to never tell... Only she knew.

Arthur had enough with her worrying, he hated that she worried, he hated that she reminded him to take them every time after that fucking day. That she even kept some on her just in case... This was not the first time he forgot... But it indeed had been a long time since.

Lewis stood now at the door, his ghost state allowing him to know, to hear that Arthur was breathing too quickly and nervously...

The ghost never liked to invade his privacy, but he was no fool.

Something was wrong.

 

“Arthur answer please, what-”

 

“N-nothing!”

 

He did not even ask what was wrong...

Again, Lewis knew perfectly well when Arthur tried to lie or hide something.

His voice clear for them...

He crossed his arms, skull leaning a little closer to the door.

Hearing the other stuff something into his bag quickly, as if in panic.

 

“Did you have a nightmare again?”

 

Arthur looked away, full of doubt.

If he said yes... Lewis would maybe try to erase it again... Reading his mind. He would notice he is hiding a memory.

If he says no... He can try to... Maybe he still will be questioned...

Fuck he is trapped.

 

“Arthur? If you don't-”

 

“No nightmare!”

 

Arthur face palmed, hearing Lewis question made him spill out the first thing that came to mind.

The ghost floated a little, confused.

No trace of lie...

What the hell was bothering him then?

Lewis was really confused, no idea. He now really considered that he maybe should not go in as he had been intending.

So his echo only asked what he most needed to know.

 

“Can I help somehow? I can clearly know you are not ok... And you don't want to tell me.”

 

Arthur felt a pang of guilt, closing his eyes.

Lewis words had a trace of shame and hurt... Sad that he was not trusted.

Arthur took a deep breath, trying to ignore the shame that was sure to come and the increasing pain.

Lewis gasped, the door opening.

Amber eyes peeked from inside, full of fear and doubt.

Voice too quiet.

 

“I- I forgot something in the mansion...”

 

Lewis stood frozen, eyes fixed on what laid on the sink.

Pills.

Mystery's ears twitched, his eyes opening.

He raised his head on the bed as Vivi sat as his side, holding her phone, reading paranormal articles.

The dog had heard Arthur in the other room.

A nightmare or another nocturnal fit... 

He had been the one to keep track on those when Lewis was gone.

But with him back, the ghost had been the one to take that duty.

But Mystery could hear another trace in his voice... Different from a nightmare.

Vivi noticed that he was looking to a wall as if he could see through it, ears raised high.

She raised an eyebrow, voice mocking.

 

“Have you heard a cat or something outside?”

 

Mystery moved his eyes to look at her, serious.

 

“He has forgotten his medication... Again.”

 

He spent enough nights at the dork's side to know...

And he has good ears to hear the conversation between Lewis and Arthur...

Arthur looked down, not meeting the ghost's eyes.

He let out that he took these things... But he could not speak up. It hurt that she knew but not him...

Lewis was not stupid, though he wondered.

Arthur still did not meet his eyes as his voice echoed faintly.

 

“Which type have you forgotten?... What do you need?”

 

“I... The mansion is too far to take them... Pain ones...” Arthur nodded back to the antidepressants. “...I- I don't need those.”

 

Lewis face showed perfectly his worry, not understanding why would he need pain ones now. Arthur had not been hurt in any case... No cult has managed to...

Then...

 

“Why?”

 

How can he explain?

Arthur finally raised his gaze, but not to him.

His eyes stared at the space where his left arm should be as he spoke.

 

“...Phantom pains.”

 

“T-that is-”

 

“I somehow can feel p-pain... In something that is not there. I don't fully understand myself... It got slightly better with time. But sometimes...”

 

“Tonight...”

 

“...Y-yeah. I forgot them...”

 

And fuck he can't ignore this... As much as he would want to.

Lewis sighed, scratching his head in doubt.

Without pills...

 

“Maybe I can make one deadbeat grab them in the mansion and bring it, if you tell me where-”

 

Before he could finish the sentence...

The door to their room was busted open, both yelping.

Vivi stood there in her pajamas, with a leg still raised, pouting grumpily.

 

“Arthur you dork!”

 

The blonde grasped the door and hid behind it, peeking from inside the bathroom. 

Just what he needed... 

His amber eyes lowered to the corridor, Mystery there, with an amused look.

Of course the dog would spill the beans...

 

“You cheating...”

 

Vivi would only freak out and fuss over everything... Lewis was more calm at least.

Arthur did not want two to worry.

Vivi rolled her eyes, seeing Arthur glare at a shrugging Mystery.

She raised something in her hand, making both boys stare at her with confusion.

Vivi grinned, voice playful as she waved the object.

 

“Don't you give him that look! ...A leader must be prepared for anything.”

 

Arthur blinked, pain medication.... 

She...

Arthur only was able to mutter a little.

 

“Y-you still keep...”

 

“Some around? Yeah! That you don't ask them anymore does not mean they would not be needed someday!”

 

She bounced into the room, Mystery padding towards the bed.

She happily handed them to Arthur, winking.

 

“Take them you silly! I'm sure you tried to hide the fact...”

 

Lewis chuckled, crossing his arms as Arthur coughed in shame.

 

“Indeed he did...”

 

Arthur took them reluctantly, huffing.

 

“I don't want to bother you all the time, ok?... Give me a break.”

 

“You will have a break from me when you feel better!”

 

Arthur shook his head with a little smile. Both watched as Arthur slowly closed the door, to take the medication, hand moving to signal he would get out in a sec.

The ghost turned to look at her, for she bounced towards the big bed.

 

“...I suppose you are not going back to your room.”

 

She plopped onto the blankets with a little laugh, rolling happily.

 

“Nope! Like in the van!” She pulled an annoyed Mystery against her face, squishing. “I need to supervise he sleeps!”

 

“I could do that-”

 

“I have spoken!”

 

And all knew there was no way she would change her mind.

Not that they wanted her to...

Arthur got out of the bathroom, dropping his bag near a wall.

He scratched his neck as he saw the other three on the bed, Lewis holding Vivi like a plush, Vivi holding Mystery between her arms, and Mystery just slumping and surrendering because there was no escape. 

But his eyes glinted as Arthur slowly walked towards the bed, feeling Vivi slowly let go...

Arthur knew better than to argue that they were here, knowing it would be pointless. As soon as he was at arms reach... Mystery got out her grasp, her hands quickly pulling at Arthur instead.

He yelped, plopping face first onto the bed as she laughed.

Even then, she was still careful, knowing the phantom pain was not gone.

Arthur huffed against the blankets, rolling his eyes.

Even if he was smiling, Lewis could still see traces of pain on his face.

 

“...Not gone?”

 

Arthur blinked, smiling sadly.

 

“Nah... T-the medication only decreases it at a small rate... Nothing makes this go away fully. Doctors have no easy solution for this yet.”

 

Arthur crawled on the bed, plopping tiredly onto the left side of it. Holding his shoulder with his right hand.

He chuckled, seeing their worried glances.

 

“...I'm ok guys.”

 

He is... Used to it.

He still felt horrible though... 

Even if those pills helped, he still felt like shit. 

It only numbed a little... He felt like his old arm was still there... Weighting a lot. As if it was crushed, burning, scratching... God, it stings...

Lewis and Vivi exchanged looks, eyes full of doubt as Arthur gave them his back.

He will not sleep well like this...

Arthur gasped, feeling a hand lay on his shoulder.

He raised his gaze, Lewis looking down at him, eyes serious.

 

“You will not be able to rest.”

 

It was not a question.

Arthur shrugged, sighing.

 

“So what, there is nothing I can do to-”

 

His breath halted for a second, muscles going tense.

He froze as a voice echoed inside his mind.

 

“ _You can't, but I do.”_

 

Arthur trembled, Lewis focusing.

The pain decreasing in half...

 

“ _Shit, you really still go through this?...”_

 

And he was only feeling half of it...

It itched, and hurt. Really like if that limb were still there.

Arthur did not object to the possession as Vivi plopped at his side and Mystery laid close to his chest.

He smiled and closed his eyes as both helped.

Lewis could stand it, it was not that bad if shared... 

And some treatment for phantom pains was soft massages.

Arthur breathed out with a content sigh, Vivi's hand running circles on his shoulder.

Maybe...

Maybe he could really sleep tonight...

 

“...Thanks guys...”

 

Phantom pains were not that bad if he had help...

He began to drift into slumber after some minutes.

Ignoring this weird sensation.

An usual condition for people who lost a limb...

He suffered the normal effects...

Little did they know...

That besides the natural ones... Unnatural ones were added...

Making it worse...

But that... They could not know. Very well believing this increasing pain to be an usual thing.

How could they know if the doctors said it was normal?...

Arthur would not imagine what caused these feelings in reality, what brought this unnatural pain that no one else suffered. So similar to normal people... But worse.

Something still there... 

 

* * *

 

Scratching echos rumbled along the floors.

A green fog tangled with every shadow and rock.

Debris laid below... Where death came.

Rubble piling up between sharp spikes.

A green eye opened, once again at night.

Weak... Barely awake.

Skin brushing with raspy surface and rubble...

Trapped.

Weight on top of a severed limb...

That slowly... Oh so slowly...

Crawled to be free.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it would end with fluff?...
> 
> (If some of you think this should be in TTO... NOPE. Their friendship is fucking strong, fight me.)


	91. Trust

Arthur raised an eyebrow as they walked towards the van, a grimace on face.

Vivi was holding the fucking creepiest doll he had ever seen...

One of those made of porcelain... It would be “realistic” looking...

Were not for the fact that half of its face was deformed and had a twisted smile...

And to top it all up...

  
  


“...Is it me or... Under that greenish dress its deformed?”

  
  


It had to be green.

But why he hated it, she could not understand.

They were alone... It had been a while since...

So she only commented on the weird body the doll had.

  
  


“It's old. Like, decades. I'm not surprised. And if it's really-”

  
  


“Better not... I don't want that thing moving around.”

  
  


She rolled her eyes, Arthur opening the van and jumping in to drive, anything to stop looking at it.

Mystery seemed to be nervous as well...

So maybe...

The doll had been locked for years inside an abandoned house... The new owner had seen strange movements every morning. He did not live there... But things were moved around every day...

The only thing around... This doll.

Haunted?... Or an elaborate Halloween prank?

Halloween was approaching...

And whatever the case, they would take the doll. Vivi was curious and the owner did not want it around.

She laughed as Arthur grumbled as always.

  
  


“...He did not even pay us to take it.”

  
  


“Art, we are an investigation group!” She raised the doll, as a puppet... Sticking her tongue out. “We MUST find out!”

  
  


“...YOU stay awake every hour watching it does not move. I will stay the fuck away from that creepy thing in my room.”

  
  


Mystery had his eyes fixed on the thing...

Never looking away.

And Arthur did not like it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He yawned, rubbing his goatee as he outstretched in bed.

Blinking at the ceiling.

He lazily rolled a little, grabbed his arm, and began to get ready to begin the day.

Maybe a quiet one with luck...

Arthur got out of his room in the apartment, walking tiredly as always into the living room, towards the kitchen. Still only wearing his bed clothes, his normal t-shirt, messy hair.

He halted, blinking.

Vivi there, on the sofa, eyes fixed on the doll at the table...

Never looking away.

  
  


“...Viv... Don't tell me you stayed up all night-”

  
  


“Coffee.”

  
  


“But-”

  
  


She only continued to stare at it, as Mystery was doing.

Both dog and girl glancing at the doll like if it were to move at any second now.

Arthur sighed, leaning tiredly at the kitchen door, raising an eyebrow at her. His voice still dragged with tiredness.

  
  


“It did not move all night, right?”

  
  


She sighed, pouting, energy for days...

  
  


“I wish... It has not... The man said it did every night...”

  
  


Mystery gave a bark, and only Arthur caught the unnerved look in his eyes.

The blonde shook his head, scratching his hair as he spoke.

  
  


“Anyway... Yeah, give me a sec and I will bring you a mug of coffee. Sugar I suppose?”

  
  


“Double than you.”

  
  


“Ok...”

  
  


In five minutes, Arthur walked into the room, two cups in hand.

He glared at the doll as he handed her hers.

  
  


“...So... You think it was a prank or something? That would be totally fine for me...”

  
  


“Maybe...”

  
  


She reached for her notebook, glancing through pages, no spell able to detect what inhabited in the doll. She still had a lot of things to learn.

Arthur leaned comfortably on the couch, trying to not look at the ugly doll, that seemed to stare at him. Red glassy eyes... White porcelain face...

No, there was no way he will manage to drink comfortably in silence...

  
  


“Mind if I turn on the tv?”

  
  


“Go ahead...”

  
  


Arthur smiled, leaning his head on his metal hand.

Maybe he will really have a quite case for once...

Not much had happened since Lewis died. Easy investigations...

Vivi gave him a look, for his eyes were sad again.

She sighed, smiling as she drank the coffee he had made. As always.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Vivi slumped backwards, huffing.

Midnight...

  
  


“...You are not going to move...”

  
  


Two days...

Two days full of complains from Arthur, who had to make all the food. Mainly pizza... Because she would not move from the couch.

But still...

This thing was not moving. She could not detect any curse in it either...

Vivi shook her head as she petted Mystery, who still moved his tail nervously.

She did not pay attention to that, but to the loud snores echoing.

Her blue eyes narrowed with a silent laugh, seeing Arthur slumped on the other side of the couch, mouth open and drooling as he snored loudly. The tv still going on with the boring movie he had tried to watch.

Even if she could very well drag him into his room...

Vivi stood, grabbed a blanket from a nearby closet and threw it over him.

She went to her room, leaving Mystery to keep watch over the dork.

She had not slept...

Mystery gave a tired bark, glaring at the creepy doll, that twisted smile...

But with time... Even if nervousness could not avoid be overtaken by tiredness.

The spirit felt unnerved for the doll...

But not even him knew why, yet.

Mystery fell asleep at Arthur's side, both fast asleep.

Unaware of the head of the doll leaning to a side in the darkness.

Staring at them.

  
  


* * *

  
  


His ears twitched.

Hearing something.

Mystery outstretched a little, paws nudging the blonde at his side.

Waking up.

As the dog blinked, he began to see the living room clearly.

Red eyes stared without emotion at the empty table in front of him.

As he lowered his head, mind foggy...

He heard it again.

Mystery shook his head, awoken,

His mind finally registered that in fact... The doll was not where it had been.

And something was rustling faintly in the kitchen.

He silently jumped off the sofa, padding towards the noise.

He stood at the door with wide eyes, seeing.

Not fully reacting...

The doll was stumbling on its deformed legs, little hands reaching for...

The oven had been open... And turned on.

Mystery could begin to smell the gas... As the doll held something as it bounced happily...

A match.

Arthur had been having a dream about an endless pizza... A good dream for once. No spikes, no blood, no hand reaching for the back of his best friend...

But that dream was flung out his mind...

Arthur jolted awake, a rumble and an angry bark echoing into the living room.

Amber eyes blinked with tiredness, glancing in confusion.

He walked tiredly and grogily to the door... Remaining silent for a minute.

Seeing Mystery bite the doll and shake it in his mouth... Growling silently...

  
  


“...Mystery? What the hell?”

  
  


The dog halted, head raising to look back, doll limp.

An awkward silence, both staring at each other.

Until Arthur spoke again, frowning sleepily.

  
  


“A-are you seriously playing with that? Mystery, Vivi is not going to like it if you break that ugly thing or-”

  
  


Mystery spat the doll to the ground, barking faintly, offended.

  
  


“I- I was not playing! T-this thing moved! Look at the oven!”

  
  


Arthur rubbed his forehead, trying to understand.

But he finally did after a minute, Mystery placing a paw over the doll.

The oven open... A match... Gas?

Amber eyes stared in confusion...

Voice nervous now.

  
  


“P-pal, don't try to prank me... I- I know it's going to be Halloween, but you know how much I hate-”

  
  


“It's no prank!...”

  
  


He had hoped for a fake call... A quiet investigation resulting in a silly believe...

He had asked too much.

Mystery huffed as Arthur took a step away, subconsciously holding his left shoulder as he stared in shock at the now creepier doll.

  
  


“T-that thing tried to...?”

  
  


Mystery only nodded, still estranged that the doll had stopped moving as soon as Arthur had stepped close.

It had waited...

It's sentient.

Arthur let out a little nervous laugh, hiding now behind the slight open door.

  
  


“...Y-you have to tell Vivi to get rid of-”

  
  


“Me? Arthur have you forgotten I can't speak?...”

  
  


“But-”

  
  


The dog grabbed the doll in his mouth, padding out the kitchen and making Arthur yelp, too close.

  
  


“You must. We have to get rid of this thing.”

  
  


“But I-”

  
  


“No buts. You are the only one that can speak. Got to your room, rest, and tomorrow morning she shall know.”

  
  


Arthur could only stand there as Mystery padded into the bathroom... And kicked the door closed.

He could hear rustling noises, his friend surely locking the haunted doll in a cabinet.

What the hell was he supposed to tell her?...

  
  


* * *

  
  


“...It moved?...”

  
  


“Y-yeah!”

  
  


Vivi stared at the now open cabinet, the doll stuffed there.

  
  


“...And it hid in here...”

  
  


Arthur had not slept well... And his nervousness did not help now to explain himself.

  
  


“N-no! It tried to make the oven explode last night! I- I-”

  
  


Vivi raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

  
  


“...Explode... And how did you stop it? You?... Because I did not hear noise or you scream...”

  
  


“B-because!...” Mystery gave a bark, reminding him of not telling. “Mystery saw it too! W-we stopped it!”

  
  


One day for Halloween...

Vivi shook her head, frowning at him.

  
  


“I swear Arthur, your pranks are so silly sometimes...”

  
  


The blonde blinked, glancing back and forth.

  
  


“I might try sometimes! But I don't now Viv! It's really-”

  
  


“Sureeee... Because the two days that I stayed awake meant nothing. Cut it out...”

  
  


Mystery barked loudly, seeing her walk out the bathroom.

She halted, voice annoyed.

  
  


“And don't feed Mystery treats to help you... I won't fall for it.”

  
  


“But!-”

  
  


And off she went...

She grabbed her bag and walked to the door.

Laughing as she rolled her eyes.

  
  


“I'm going to buy other things to eat other than pizza... Don't even try to make this silly prank work... Or I will think one myself.”

  
  


With that she left.

  
  


“...We are so fucked...”

  
  


Granted... They really had a lot of arguing and mutual pranks...

But she could really not trust it was not?...

But no... Damn Halloween had to be near...

Mystery growled in exasperation, ears lowering.

  
  


“Your bickerings are so annoying...”

  
  


“D-don't blame me! She is the one not listening!”

  
  


“I know...” Arthur was fidgeting now, scared to no end. “Look, I'm going to keep this thing locked, it will not move. I will stay here. And later we can try to make her see again.”

  
  


“...I don't know. Can't we just burn it or-”

  
  


“Do you prefer to fear this doll... Or her when you can't prove it really was haunted?”

  
  


Arthur looked up, pondering.

Then he smiled nervously, hands moving wildly.

  
  


“Yes! Keep it there a-and I will be just messing with my tools and- Something!”

  
  


Mystery sighed as he ran away, not wanting to be near that thing if she was gone.

The dog closed the cabinet and plopped on the ground.

Never looking away.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur leaned onto his table with his eyes closed, hand rubbing his hair.

Wondering how to make her see.

Maybe... Maybe they can set a camera?... Hide while it records, and then rub it on her face when it does move... Prove he is right.

He opened one eye, to glance to the window.

He could see the sky... The building two floors high.

The apartment was too quiet... It was getting late...

She was taking too long... At this rate he will make yet another pizza or a sandwich.

No wait... There's ham, but not bread...

He moved his head a little with a grunt, arms moving to allow him to lay on them.

Maybe a nap...

But something caught his attention just as he was about to close his eyes again.

Something above... In the air vent on the far corner...

Something had been moving... And had stopped as he saw.

Arthur remained frozen for a few seconds, eyes narrowing slowly. Mind not quite catching what was wrong...

Until he saw two little red eyes smiling down at him from inside the air vent.

  
  


“Ah!”

  
  


Mystery heard Arthur fall down his chair, a loud thud.

His panic.

The dog did not understand.

But as he reached to open the cabinet...

  
  


“What?!”

  
  


Empty... There seemed to be a hole on-

  
  


“Mystery help! This thing-”

  
  


Mystery stood quickly, dashing for the bathroom's door.

As he pawed at it...

His eyes widened, seeing it was locked.

  
  


“What in heavens?!”

  
  


The doll... It had somehow-

Arthur screamed again, cornered. The doll had stumbled down the air vent... And was now in front of him... Little hands raised.

Mystery would have slammed the bathroom door open... But the bathroom was too small, barely a small shower and enough space for the rest...

If he transforms... He will just be plopped against the wall and door...

So Arthur could do nothing but dodge to a side as the doll jumped...

Right for him.

  
  


“Mystery?!”

  
  


Hearing the dog's fearful voice did not help to calm his fear.

  
  


“The door is locked! I can't-”

  
  


“Umf!”

  
  


Arthur had tried to reach for the door, to flee...

But something had grabbed his leg, pulling backwards. And effectively making him fall face first onto the floor.

He leaned his head to look back... And wished he had not.

This fucking thing was giggling as it pulled at him... Even if half the size of Lance... Stronger than him.

Arthur tried to move away, hands pulling in panic at the floor as he gasped.

But the doll only leaped at him...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Vivi sighed, letting down her bags for a moment, to reach for the keys.

Opening the door.

She raised an eyebrow, hearing two things.

One, Mystery barking like crazy...

Two, Arthur yelping and trashing around in his room.

Vivi quickly moved to his door, slamming the door open.

Gasping as she saw Arthur on the ground, his hands holding away the doll, on top of him.

She did not think twice and dashed to help, seeing the fear in his eyes.

But as she grabbed the doll...

Arthur huffed, the doll's grip loosening as soon as she brushed it.

The damn thing had fallen limp when she had opened the door, pressuring like a dead weight, still trying to choke him.

Vivi blinked as she pulled away the thing easily, hanging from her hand. Not moving an inch.

Arthur held his neck as her face slowly frowned... Mind thinking again.

Arthur flinched as her feet stomped the ground, glaring at him, her voice angry.

  
  


“Oh my god Art! You actually managed to scare me!”

  
  


He sat up, finger pointed at the doll.

  
  


“Scare you?! That thing is trying to kill me! I'm fucking-”

  
  


“Oh for the love of god!...” Arthur gasped, her eyes full of mockery. “You STILL are trying to drag on this silly joke?!”

  
  


“It's no joke! It did try to-”

  
  


“This?...” She shook the doll in her hand, no movement, no shakes or voice out of it. “It does NOT move!”

  
  


Arthur could only frown and stay silent as she glared at him, her anger always the last word.

Her voice bitter.

  
  


“I swear Art... Keep on going, and I swear you will lose any will you have to prank me for ages!”

  
  


She slammed the door and left him alone...

Leaving Arthur to look down in dread and fear.

For she had seen him fight a useless doll... Supposedly fake.

How will he explain now?

Vivi opened the bathroom, looking down to an angry Mystery.

Who was now growling, glaring, tensing up at the doll...

She only gave him an incredulous stare.

  
  


“...How much chicken has he promised you?”

  
  


Mystery gave an annoyed bark, trying to snatch away the doll.

Only for Vivi to move it away.

  
  


“It's not a toy! I swear, you two are nuts! Or obsessed to pull off a prank... Or too much coffee and treats!”

  
  


The dog could do nothing but whine as she walked towards the kitchen... Face less than pleased.

Really... What the hell is up with them?...

She stared at the doll, her hand brushing again its chest.

She really could not feel anything... No malice. No curse.

And there is no way she will believe Arthur managed to wake up and find out the doll had tried to set off the oven... Much less stop it.

So she just began to unload the food she had bought.

A doll's smile seeming to grow as Vivi dropped ingredients nearby...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur finally managed to pull himself up after her scolding...

Walking out his room, reluctantly.

Fearing her words... But fearing her being alone more.

That thing was STILL leaning there as if nothing.

Arthur frowned as Vivi walked out the kitchen, plate in hand.

Only one sandwich.

No food made for him, he could see she was still pouting at him.

  
  


“Viv, I swear-”

  
  


“Knock it off Arthy. I bought bread, it's there at the counter, there is cheese also now. I sure as hell won't let you make yet another pizza.”

  
  


Arthur's shoulders slumped as she left her sandwich on the table, plopping herself on the couch with a bounce.

As she turned on the tv and searched for a channel to watch before eating, he surrendered. Going to make his own dinner.

He leaned on his hands onto the counter, sighing.

How can he make her see?...

That thing has tried to kill him. And god only knows if it will try with her.

It moved in clear sight when Mystery told him...

Maybe he must not make her see... Maybe he can think something with Mystery and-

Arthur blinked, seeing something.

There was something on the floor...

His eyes widened, fear running all through him.

There was a kind of little bottle dropped...

Rat poison... A little drawer at the far corner open...

Arthur's hand trembled, mind trying to deny...

But as he touched the remaining ham on the counter... A little stickier than usual...

He raised it as his mind went miles per hour.

The doll had been near as she had taken out all the food and-

  
  


“Don't eat!”

  
  


Vivi yelped, for Arthur had bolted into the living room. Fast.

Just as she had been going to take a bite, his metal hand slapping her sandwich out her hands. Falling messy onto the floor.

  
  


“My sandwich?!”

  
  


Arthur stood breathing quickly, smiling a little, seeing he had been on time.

Vivi did not take it kindly...

She stood, leaning to glare at him, making him back away.

  
  


“What the fuck Arthur?! Did you really have to do that because I told you to make one yourself?! You-”

  
  


“It was poisoned!”

  
  


She stood with her lips parted, giving him a baffled look.

Arthur thought that she would listen now...

He could not have been more wrong...

He yelped, her hands moving quick. Grabbing him and dragging him.

Towards the door as she roared.

  
  


“You can try to pull a silly joke on me... But don't you ever mess with my food!”

  
  


“But-!”

  
  


“Out! It's not funny!”

  
  


Arthur huffed, pushed out the door.

Vivi only halting a moment before slamming the door shut.

  
  


“Don't come back until midnight! So you maybe can enjoy the Halloween night as you want! Outside!”

  
  


“Viv, don't-!”

  
  


He closed his eyes with a grimace, the slam echoing along the corridor.

Fuck...

He heard her muffled curse inside...

  
  


“...Idiot!”

  
  


And he could do nothing now...

At least she was with Mystery...

Vivi glared at the lost sandwich, sighing.

Walking to the kitchen to make another, more ham still there.

Only to see yet another thing...

Mystery was throwing every ingredient on the counter to the floor... Barking and growling.

Arthur had been sitting in the corridor, staring at a wall as he hugged himself sadly.

But the silence was broken as the door opened again.

Both Arthur and Mystery yelped as Vivi threw the dog out the door.

Done.

  
  


“I swear you two can't behave! Keep on like this, and I will not rent another apartment! But separate hotel rooms when we investigate!”

  
  


Yet again, an angry slam...

Arthur stood in panic, staring at a dizzy Mystery on the floor.

  
  


“...I-if she has thrown you out...”

  
  


Mystery shook his snout, standing slowly.

No words needed.

She was alone.

With the doll.

  
  


“Fuck, fuck.... Fuck!”

  
  


Arthur dashed for the door, knocking in fear.

  
  


“Viv! Please! Open! I'm not joking! I know I once told you for weeks that I made a tool able to attract ghosts! And that you believed me! And I laughed when you actually tried for days! B-but now I'm not-”

  
  


“Go tell that to another fool, Arthur!”

  
  


His face filled with horror, hearing her walk to her room, and close.

None of his calls will be heard.

Mystery was now barking and growling madly, pawing at the door.

Still fearing and doubting to transform.

Arthur tried to open the door, panicking.

He instinctively tried to reach for his lock pick.

But he only brushed his white shirt...

His vest is inside... His... His pocket...

He can't get in...

Arthur began to hyperventilate, standing there, mind frozen.

But never stopping thinking.

He needed to get in. Now. Fast.

Before he lost... He can't lose her. That thing will kill her.

He lost Lewis already.

And she does not even know how it hurts... She does not know why he keeps on going with her to these investigations... Most easy now.

Even if he still fears...

The fear of something happening in his absence is worse.

Just like now...

Mystery barked in confusion as Arthur ran away from the door.

Jumping quick down stairs, to get outside...

His brain working out the only other way to get into their shared apartment in this town...

Vivi plopped onto her bed, no desire to eat anymore.

Even if she had grabbed a book, and had turned on an old lamp to read...

Her mind kept on trying to work out why Arthur was trying so hard.

She did not even make a comeback, he usually tends to wait between his silly jokes...

Why?...

The doll was harmless...

Mystery sometimes barked at silly things, birds, people that threw trash to the ground... Hot dogs... His toys... Which were not here.

It would not be the first time Arthur and him teamed up...

These two had been close since... Since that night.

Why had they to make fun of her wonder?

Granted, Arthur had not been pleased to hear that they would deal with a haunted doll.

Was this his way of complaining and voice his tiredness? His sickness for creepy things?

His mockery for the fact that he had to drive to just be told it was nothing?

Vivi buried her face on a pillow, huffing on it.

Unaware of the low chuckle a little figure let out nearby.

Hiding behind a closet... Something in hand.

Arthur gasped for breath, running out the building's doors.

Glancing in panic around, his gaze desperately searching for something.

  
  


“...Fuck!”

  
  


He could see it. Above.

The only way to get inside again, the only alternative.

The balcony of her room. Two floors...

Arthur scratched his hair in quick and deep thought, trying to think a way to get up there.

No ladder, no stairs... Nothing. Her windows just there, a mere balcony hanging above ground.

No surface which to grab to climb...

But...

Arthur gasped, seeing a nearby alley... A surface in which he could climb to... Then reach the roof above, near...

And then he could try to jump onto the roof of the apartments... And lower himself down carefully...

He thought of all of that in seconds, his feet already moving.

Dreading doubting, halt and be too late.

He huffed as he jumped onto the platform, leaning a little to take drive...

His hands latched onto the edge above, his arms pulling to drag him up.

Amber eyes could not leave the room's window as he ran, the tiles below his feet rumbling with his hurry.

God, that thing moved quick... That fucking doll was strong... She is strong... But if that thing gets her!...

He can't take another loss! He had enough!

Arthur halted just a second, a good fall in front of him.

A good jump needed to land on the roof ahead.

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

  
  


“Come on... You could push him... You had strength then...”

  
  


He still remembers the quick dash, the fierce shove...

He did it once... He can twice.

No one saw a man leap with his breath held above.

Arthur huffed, landing too close to the edge to his liking. He even stumbled a little, backwards, arms moving in circles to try to move forward.

He tried to regain his breath as he leaned onto the tiles, eyes wide.

His voice wavy.

  
  


“I- I made it?”

  
  


He looked behind, and he still could not believe he had jumped that... Had he fallen, he maybe would need another robotic limb. Or neck.

He laughed a little, the situation absurd.

Until he remembered why he was making a silly and more clumsy version of parkour.

Vivi.

He looked all around, searching for her window.

There it was below... A three meters fall from where he stood. And still it was unreachable, a little to his right, the building's structure preventing him of just jumping down.

But there were pipes...

Arthur lowered himself and grabbed the edge, letting his body hang.

He feared, the metal screeching with his weight... Looking like it could break.

But still...

He slowly moved his hands, moving as he dangled towards her balcony. Careful of not letting go.

It was not easy. He could feel his grip loosening, with each drive he took to move and dash.

He let go with a hand in two minutes, his feet managing to reach it.

He quickly grabbed the railing of it, almost falling.

He did not like heights... He once did.

Not after that cliff.

He once again looked down and gulped, mind flowing with possible outcomes.

Until he imagined what outcome would she have if he stood here like an idiot and did not move.

Arthur jumped over the railings, finally standing at the glass door, her room at reach.

He could only freeze at what he saw inside.

Vivi laid on the floor... Arthur could see a nasty bruise on her forehead.

And bouncing happily at her side...

The fucking doll was crackling as it held a hammer, jumping like a happy child, laughing down at her.

The doll smiled wide, halting its glee.

To raise the hammer again.

But its little red eyes widened more, hearing glass shatter behind.

It turned around, not quickly enough to react to the chair flung at it.

Arthur stood fearful, stepping uncarely on broken glass as the doll crumbled below the chair he had quickly grabbed.

He could not see the doll move again...

His shoulders relaxed an inch, his real hand leaning tiredly on a wall.

The door had been locked... His metal hand now had a nice mark he would have to fix.

But he smiled as he exhaled, seeing he had been in time.

Arthur slowly stumbled towards her, knelling to check she was fine.

As he moved her hair away from her face to see the bruise...

Arthur gasped, a little shadow behind him.

His metal arm raised just in time to receive the hammer blow instead.

The doll laughed as Arthur crawled backwards, staring in fear at it. It had moved yet again, when he had not been looking. Somehow managing to be unheard as the chair was pushed off of it.

Arthur backed away with his hands, the doll losing interest in Vivi now. Approaching him, laughing.

He trembled, his wild mind already imagining that hammer slamming into-

The doll halted, staring now poker faced, Arthur grabbing something.

A weird flask.

The doll did not understand as Arthur quickly opened it, grinning between his nervousness.

  
  


“Let's make that ugly face of yours...” He snarled, shoving the strabge liquid onto its face. “Even!”

  
  


The doll hissed and dropped the hammer, the liquid falling squarely onto its face.

Arthur stood as it stepped away, pained high pitched snarls. For the liquid was burning its face, a horrible corrosive substance, horrible smell.

A liquid Vivi saved in her bag... To read especial books sometimes. Some runes only showing if burned. But you can't set aflame paper...

Thank god she had been carrying some here. He could see a book dropped on the ground near the bed.

As the doll stumbled in a screeching mess against a wall, Arthur did not waste time.

He grabbed the hammer...

Vivi did not see as a doll was repeatedly hit, blinded and defenseless as Arthur broke its already deformed form.

Not stopping until it really stopped moving... Legs a mess, head bashed in...

Wrecked... Looking like it could not really walk again.

Arthur dropped the hammer, dropping against the bed, gasping.

The room was left a mess with the doll's struggling. For it still had tried to claw at him. Until the very last hit...

The floor had stains from the acid... Furniture laid all around...

Even that old lamp... Its light bulb broken... Still connected to the electric outlet.

Arthur smiled a little, closing his eyes. Believing it was over.

Which was not.

His eyes opened wide as he heard it laugh yet again.

His gaze slowly following its little trembling hand.

A wire twisted... A spark flowing near the acid and plug...

Flames bursting out.

He coughed as smoke raised quickly, eyes full of disbelief.

He weakly stood in fear as flames were now consuming the room, a doll laughing.

As it melted.

Arthur raised his real arm to his eyes, tears falling as he struggled to breath.

The fucking thing raising a wild fire in seconds...

He ran to her side, knowing better than to waste time.

The smoke was flooding the room.

  
  


“H-hang on...”

  
  


Vivi did not speak as she was carefully leaned onto his shoulder, slowly dragged out the room.

Arthur made way through the living room, heading for the door.

He could hear Mystery barking crazily outside, paws still scratching at the door as loud flames echoed.

He tried to open it with one hand.

His eyes stared at it in shock.

Still locked.

Where did she put the keys?

Arthur wheezed, the fire now reaching the living room.

Smoke everywhere.

The keys had been on her bag...

Arthur had no other option but lay her down as low as possible, to prevent her of taking in smoke. But still...

He dashed for the couch, careful of not being burned. The vest there.

Vivi mumbled as she was covered with it, a vain try to shield her.

As soon as he covered her more or less of the blazing smoke, he ran.

Trying to reach her room again.

  
  


“Ah-h!”

  
  


He shielded his face with his metal arm, flames tangling out.

He could not get inside.

God...

He panicked, not knowing what to do.

They were going to get burned alive, he had no way to get out, he could not just flee through the balcony again. Even if he could survive the fall, she was not awake.

He could not leave her.

What was he supposed to-

Even if he was hurting from the lack of good breathing, and his now heated metal arm... Burning where it met skin...

He managed to remember.

He had no keys.

But he had a lockpick.

Arthur quickly bounced back to her, hands reaching for the pocket.

After a long while with pleas and curses... He managed to open the door.

He stumbled out with her in his arms, eyes wide.

The corridor was burning as well.

The fire had raised to the roof from her window... And now it had collapsed.

The whole building had quickly caught fire.

The damn doll had clearly known what it was doing. They both could die here...

But Arthur cried, eyes full of determination.

He could maybe die... But hell if he let her.

She was getting out alive of this one.

He owed Lewis that...

He did not know how he managed...

But he walked through fire. Even if terrified when walls crumbled down or roofs barely missed them as they fell.

He did indeed hiss at the burning, his skin pained.

But as he carried her, he was careful of only touch his vest with his metal arm, to not burn her more.

He tried to shield her as he carefully moved down stairs, the lift not an option.

His vision was foggy as he reached the main hall...

His grip on her loosening.

Smoke around, even if there were no flames down here.

Arthur fell forward, unable to keep going, coughing.

Unable to keep on shielding her, both on the floor... So close to getting out.

He barely registered the sound of firefighters bursting the doors open... His vision unable to discern the flash of white padding towards them.

His mind shutting off as whines and worried calls echoed.

He fainted.

  
  


* * *

  
  


She slowly woke up.

The last thing she had seen before losing sigh... The doll dashing, a hammer raised...

She indeed fought it. Realization sinking in.

But she could not do anything, never expecting its attack.

Arthur... Arthur had...

Her mind finally awoke, flames still cracking, the sound of men shouting.

She instantly tried to move, her eyes opening.

The first thing to see, Mystery, eyes full of worry.

She sat up, wincing as she coughed, her bruise still paining her.

She could see the building burning, all the residents out. Mystery had barked too loudly... Everyone alerted when the fire started.

No deaths.

But that, she could not know.

  
  


“A-art-”

  
  


She saw an ambulance...

And someone inside it.

The men yelped as Vivi pushed them to reach it, ignoring their worried calls.

Moving away doctors to glance down.

Arthur there, a lot of burns...

No one could do anything as the girl dashed, calling worriedly.

  
  


“Arthur! Oh my god, Art, I- That fire-”

  
  


She gasped, one amber eye cracking open.

He only saw something blue, blurred... But he heard her voice... And he could register she was safe... No flames...

She was fine...

She panicked as Arthur made the dumbest smile he ever made... Slumped and fainted.

Again.

His mind only needing to know she was alive.

No other worry.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luckily...

The owner of the apartments had a fire insurance.

And it had been proven to be the fault of bad wiring...

But still, Vivi felt horrible.

Had she listened... Had she trusted...

She sat at Arthur's side, everything too quiet since he got in the hospital, a day to make sure he had not been harmed by breathing in the fire.

He was fine...

Vivi sighed, neither speaking for hours they had been in the van.

Arthur stared at his hands as she spoke.

  
  


“...I- I'm really sorry Arthur. I- I was such a jerk, I really thought you were trying to joke and...”

  
  


She raised her shameful gaze, to look at him.

He was only smiling.

Voice calm...

  
  


“Well... You are ok, so it's alright... We had too many silly arguments, and Halloween... It was reasonable to think so. Though I would appreciate that you took more notice if I'm lying next time...” He poked his right eyebrow... Half of it remaining... “If you can...”

  
  


She sat baffled for a minute.

He tends to complain... To grumble, to call her silly names, be angry about everything.

But not now...

He had fought that doll... He had climbed to save her. And took her out of that fire.

Arthur huffed, Vivi now latching on him, crying. Ashamed... Mumbling apologies under her sobs.

The last thing he wanted.

If only he could...

If he could tell her what they lost...

But he could not.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lewis strolled through the corridors, eyes glancing all around.

As always, making sure nothing was out of order.

He floated past a familiar corridor, past Vivi's room.

Halting as he heard two voices argue.

  
  


“Higher!”

  
  


“I'm trying here! I weight less than-”

  
  


“Are you calling me fat?!”

  
  


“Considering how much you eat?! I'm surprised you are not!”

  
  


Lewis opened the door a little, raising an eyebrow at the scene.

Arthur was holding Vivi, trying to help her reach the high shelves on her wall, some ingredients there.

Both arguing as her hands blindly patted the surface, the flasks unreached.

  
  


“Viv, I'm going to let go if you keep on complaining!”

  
  


“As if you would!”

  
  


“D-don't try to prove me! I- I can! Why don't you ask Lewis?! He can float-”

  
  


“You were being lazy on the couch! And I saw you, so whatever! Faster!”

  
  


“It would be faster to just ask him to grab that!”

  
  


And they kept on arguing...

Lewis laughed as Arthur shouted empty threats at her, promising to let her drop if he let go.

He would not...

Lewis was sure of it as he remembered how he ran to save her... How he feared of the mere idea she could be harmed...

He saw...

Arthur would never let her go.

 


	92. Outrage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, answering something here for everyone to see. Because it may not be only one user who wonders.  
> ??? is done for in chapter 52. He is banished, can only flicker a little in the cave as fog, and then disappears. Making a last attempt at killing poor Arthur.  
> If ??? appears in later chapters... It's BEFORE chapter 52.  
> Chapters in BHAM are born out of nowhere, fast. Deal with my chaos.
> 
> Ok, I know I have not been updating much.  
> Here you have a chapter involving little Vivi, rant in lower notes.

“Who is a good friend?!”

  
  


Mystery barked happily, nuzzling his back against her small hand.

Her laugh only made him the most joyful soul in the world...

  
  


“You are!”

  
  


He smiled as Vivi hugged him, both laying on the grass, a ball forgotten, both playing for hours in this park.

He is happy...

He has her at his side.

He could only glance with adoration at her blue eyes, her young innocence...

No trace of sadness.

It almost made him forget...

It almost made him feel that he had a good soul.

He wants to have a good soul... For her.

He does not want to harm more people.

She does not know how much has he hurt others... How...

He will never harm again.

He will... Be...

No.

No time to think that.

He smiled, only thinking about her joy.

She plopped onto his fur, staring at the clouds.

  
  


“Mystery... I want to find more ghosts! I want to see everything!”

  
  


Mystery let out a huff, still amused by her wonder.

If she knew...

Vivi pouted, huffing against him.

  
  


“But I can't...”

  
  


She is only a kid...

She can't wait to grow.

They stayed like that for a while. No hurry to go back home.

Mystery's ears twitched, hearing footsteps approach.

He blinked, Vivi suddenly gasping.

A boy, two years older looking... Smiling with a smug grin down at them, a dog at his side.

Vivi's eyes widened, seeing him pick up Mystery's ball.

  
  


“Hey! Excuse me but that is-”

  
  


“Mine now.”

  
  


Mystery stood as the boy threw the ball to his own dog, a bigger one than himself. And he was not a small dog to begin with...

Vivi stood as well, angry.

  
  


“Yours?! It's my friends toy!”

  
  


The boy shrugged, clearly a bully.

  
  


“Not anymore. I needed a new one for my dog. You see, no toy is made to stand his strength, it seems... All keep breaking...”

  
  


Mystery could hear the mockery in his voice.

The dog had its ears backwards. Mystery could see it was not dog you should mess with... A calm demeanor... But he could sense that Vivi should not go close this dog. Not if she wants to have two hands.

Mystery whined, pulling a little at Vivi's pants, ears lowering in fear.

Even if he worried for her, and did this because he did not want trouble for her...

That only made her more angry.

She let out a angry huff, stomping her foot on the grass as she clenched her fists.

  
  


“If you think I will let you pick on my friend... Give it back!”

  
  


He grinned, leaning right at her face.

  
  


“Or what?”

  
  


Mystery's eyes widened as his dog also took a step closer, growling.

She would have been able to put up a fight with this jerk...

She could.

But she did not.

Vivi gasped, for as soon as the other dog decided to bark at her...

  
  


“Mystery!”

  
  


She held her breath as Mystery now was pushing the dog away, both barking and growling at each other.

Even if the dog was bigger than Mystery... And showed an aggressive demeanor...

As soon as Mystery gave him a slight bite that did not even hurt, it whined.

They boy yelping as it ran away, fast as it could, not caring for his owner.

Vivi could only stand there as he only screamed in panic, Mystery chasing him downhill now.

The boy let out a shriek as he felt her dog's fangs on him.

Of course, Mystery not biting fiercely, barely a real bite...

But enough so he now had a nice patch of cloth in his mouth. Ripped from the boy's pants.

He huffed, spitting it with a yuck.

Giving a satisfied nod as his red eyes saw the two cowards run for dear life.

That would teach them...

But Mystery's ears twitched, hearing Vivi step closer.

He now trembled, realizing what he had done.

He has bitten, he has been aggressive, he has let out his anger... He...

She will think he is not a good companion, she-

He let out a slight wheeze, something suddenly pulling at him.

He blinked as he glanced to his side, Vivi hugging him close, arms around him.

Smiling as she laughed a little.

  
  


“Good... You are a good friend, Mystery.”

  
  


Mystery whined, burying his snout against her scarf.

Closing his red eyes to not cry.

How much she trusts...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so...  
> Guys, I only have a few more ideas for our dear lovely gang. (This universe's gang, not counting AUs)
> 
> I have A LOT of ideas for AUs.   
> And I think that writting them, as I want and how they come out, is what will make me happy.
> 
> BHAM is not over. For now, for there will be at least 3 more chapters.  
> After that, there are two outcomes:  
> 1- I wait until Mysteryben releases more videos or canon. If it does not break much what happens in these fics, I continue them.  
> 2-I wait until Mysteryben releases more videos or canon. If it disables completly what happens in the fics... They are over.
> 
> And now, don't give me comments saying, "You hate that Mysteryben makes more things?! How can you be so *rude*, self centered writer! Your fic is not canon!"  
> I would love Ben did more videos, I can't wait for it. I know my fics are NOT canon. THEY ARE NOT.  
> But I made them from this point of view: I made these fics following what we had as much as possible.  
> Because I love canon.  
> And if they don't follow canon, I don't like them... They will be a memento of what I wondered what could have happened while we had only a 4 minute video.
> 
> SO, I'm writting AUs (Mature rated). That will be never be broken, because they would follow NOTHING but the revenge plot. (Gang as other creatures, worlds, etç.)
> 
> Three more chapters for BHAM and TTO. Until more things happen, or I have an idea that blows my mind.  
> Sorry for rant!  
> Love you all!


	93. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is making the second video! I am Freaking out!  
> And obviously, my fanfics are not following its story! (No, I dont hate he is making things... I'm just a squeamish lunatic that hates to not follow plots...)  
> So, as I said...
> 
> Here... A Last chapter.  
> Maybe listen to "The future"?

“Almost there...”

 

Vivi smiled, leaning to glance over her shoulder and the seat. Her blue eyes lowering to the back of the van.

 

“...It does not matter, Lew. You did not need to hurry to go back home.. These two...”

 

Lewis rose an eyebrow, glancing at the mirror.

He could barely hold back an echoing chuckle as he saw the white, red and yellow bundle tangled together in the back.

Oddly enough, Arthur was not snoring, his face buried on Mystery's fur, the dog plopped on the floor. Both were in a deep sleep, a real and a mechanical hand hugging fur, as a dog leaned happily against a chest.

Vivi brushed the object in her hands with her fingers, eyes focusing ahead again.

 

“...Do you ever wonder?...”

 

The ghost blinked a little, shifting to look at the road again.

Lewis seemed to ponder for some time, the silence of the van not an uncomfortable one.

Vivi waited patiently, knowing that he understood... And that he had wondered all his undead life...

 

“...I do. I do, Vivi.”

 

She was going to speak, mouth slightly opening with a sad smile.

But she stopped, meeting magenta eyes, one hand leaving the steering wheel to brush hers.

Lewis shook his head, no skull. His eyes narrowed in firmness and kindness.

 

“I wonder. But I don't care enough to wish for it.”

 

She followed Lewis gaze, the ghost's shoulders moving to allow him to gaze back.

Both looked to Mystery and Arthur for a moment, the van slowing a little.

How could Lewis care what could have happened... If he had all that he wanted?

He laughed silently to not wake anyone up, the blonde seeming to be sleeping calmly since a long time.

 

“You can see for yourself, Vivi... I am not interested. Nothing would change.”

 

She nodded, eyes fixing on the small necklace on her hands.

It had not been easy to retrieve it... Lost in an abandoned building...

But now that they had tracked it down... And found it... After a month of following strange rumors and fake calls...

Would she dare to wear it?

 

* * *

 

The corridor was dim lighted...

She stepped surely into it, a deadbeat floating around her with curiosity.

Its yellow glowing eyes fixed on the necklace she still carried in her hands, her blue eyes averted from it.

Vivi walked through with a serious stance, her mind flowing with millions of thoughts.

The deadbeat could easily go through walls and doors...

But the spirit waited as always as she finally reached a door.

Vivi sighed, pushing it open.

The door creaked open, a small trace of light finally entering the big room. A lot of shadows loomed, many objects inhabiting it.

The deadbeat let out a curious chirp, as she stepped in, Vivi halting for a moment.

The small ghost was pleading with its eyes again... Like a puppy, glancing down at her with its little hands clasped, a little pout...

She sighed, giving him an amused raise of an eyebrow.

 

“How many times did I tell you all?...”

 

The deadbeat let out an echoing long whine, its tail and antenna flowing in sad sways.

She never lets them enter this room, the only one forbidden...

After all, who knew what could the little crazy ghosts do with supernatural objects...

Vivi glanced back and forth... Her eyes looking at everything.

The deadbeat slowly turned to leave once again, never tiring to ask. Maybe next time they got a trinket?...

But it halted, Vivi laughing a little.

 

“Ok, come in. But don't touch anything you little cute...”

 

She only saw a flash of pink.

The deadbeat was now floating in fast circles around her, letting out happy chirps.

Until a hand plopped onto its mouth, making it halt its hyperactive flow.

 

“Shh!... You want Lew to find out I let you?”

 

The ghost shock its head, blinking.

She nodded, pouting.

 

“Then stay quiet and only look.”

 

She let go, walking deeper into the room, the deadbeat following calmly.

The little ghost finally able to see every object they had found, exorcised, collected...

All here... Displayed on shelves or runed circles.

Vivi always liked to save what she found, an unending wonder for everything.

Like if she needed to know... Something...

She shook her head, walking towards an empty shelf, where she left necklaces, bracelets and gems. Books were stored in the many other bookcases, the room big enough to have a lot of them.

She has lost count of all the things she has carried in here...

She gasped, catching a glimpse of something pink nearing one wooden marionette.

 

“What did I just...?!”

 

The deadbeat chirped, leaving the strange and funny looking doll alone.

She shook her head, pointing a finger at the deadbeat.

 

“No. Haunting!... Unless you want to be stuck.”

 

These ghosts were just like cats... Luckily they obey her somewhat...

Once she saw that the ghost would only roam, but not touch for real...

She turned again to face the shelf.

Her hands slowly raised to leave the necklace on it...

But she could not leave it.

Vivi stared in trance at it, her mind pounding with a million questions.

This thing...

This gem could show her... What futures could she have lived... What realities roamed around her... That she can't see.

Her hands trembled, a million guilty thoughts and hopes stabbing her mind, thousand memories shattered inside.

She could... See?

She slowly raised the necklace, letting it hang above her head...

The deadbeat let out a confused and worried chirp, faintly, floating closer to its friend... For Vivi was trembling, not moving, not wearing the necklace... Nor leaving it away.

The spirit tried to question her with a long and quiet tune, but she did not asnwer.

Lost in her own mind.

Her own guilt.

What if she had not gone into the cave?... If she had listened?

Could this thing show her what could have happened if that place had not been?

If Lewis had not let go of his grudge?...

If things had gone... Into another path?...

Scientists discuss lightly the multiverse theory... But magic... She knows magic has proven it may be real...

To what extent?...

If she had drank Arthur's mug of coffee yesterday, would have they argued? Would he had been grumpy, and he would have locked himself in his room?... And maybe... Found out by accident a way in which to make his arm feel, be more...

It was too much to wonder...

And wonder she did.

 

“...What can you show me?...”

 

The deadbeat shivered as her hands slowly lowered more...

To wear it.

But she halted once again.

An echoing voice calling for her.

 

“Vivi?!... We are making popcorn! We are going to watch a movie and-”

 

“If you hurry maybe you could give a hand, Viv! He does not want to lend his hair again!”

 

“IT'S NOT HEALTHY TO MAKE POPCORN ON GHOSTLY FIRE!”

 

She heard rustling noises coming from the living room... Something told her Lewis had managed to grab the blonde mocking him...

There was a minute of doubt...

Vivi chuckled silently, closing her eyes.

The deadbeat relaxed as a necklace was left away without doubt.

Vivi walked out the room, smiling surely.

She had enough with what she had...

She can't change the past...

But she can wait for the future.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a pleasure people.  
> I must thank you for all the nice comments, kudos and all the nice things you did for me. Only with reading this silly thing I feel honored.  
> Because really, this was just a... Thing... That I begun to make them be together! My first fic! It just rolled for so long! Look at the word count! What happened?!  
> I tell you what, your comments and prompts!
> 
> So... This is it people. Thank you so much.  
> As always, you can chat with me in my tumblr.
> 
> Oh, but I'm not done with Mystery skulls! Remember, I am making AUs that always will revolve around the "Arthur vs Lewis vs ???" trope that I have loved to make in here...


End file.
